The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Xenomorphs were known to be ruthless killing machines that attack without mercy. But what if they weren't. A little girl that could understand became their friend, and became their light. But there was a great danger that threatens their little friend, and they will protect her with their lives. (Rated T, but soon changed to Rated M in some following chapters.)
1. Prologue

**This my new story called The Little Girl and the Xenomorph. The speaker is Alma Grady, Val's mom, and she will be the one telling the prologue.**

 **And for those who asked if the** **Xenomorphs of different Alien movies are gonna be there, only few will be there. And for those who want ideas for this, leave it on the review or PM me.**

 **My Rules in request and PM**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing or demanding me to do it now, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers. They should learn to be patient.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC requests off my stories.**

 **If these rules are broken, I will give up my writing and delete all the stories that I work so hard. The reason, there are people who are demanding and forcing me what to do, and after what** **happened, I feel like I'm losing my passion on writing.**

 **Enjoy the the Little Girl and the Xenomorphs.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Long ago, in ancient times, humans were worshiping strange beings. They worship them with respect, believing that they are deities that bring them blessings and great fortune, but these deities are not from Earth, no. They came from space of endless stars. They came to Earth for one reason, and is to hunt the ultimate prey._**

 ** _It all started thousands of years ago, when these Deities of Space are called Yautjas; humanoid aliens that hunts dangerous creatures. And if they succeed, they take the preys' skulls and mounted them as trophies. They have advance technologies and hunting skills that frightens every soul around them._**

 **An alien like spacecraft appeared from the dark space and approaches the blue and green backwater planet known as Earth.**

 ** _They came to Earth many years ago, and taught humans how to build_ and soon were worshiped as gods.**

 **A Tribal priest ascends the stairs with two men to worship before the Yautja that stood on top of the pyramid, hailing them as humanities' gods.** **Yautja spacecrafts were landing on top of the other pyramids, bringing Young Blood hunters to the pyramid to hunt.**

 _ **Every hundred years the Yautjas would return, and when they did, they would expect a sacrifice. The h**_ _ **umans were used to breed the ultimate prey, called Xenomorphs, but to the Yautjas, they are also called**_ ** _Kainde Amedha_** _ **.**_

 **A Tribal Priest was on the center of the stone slabs that were in a circle. He looked over the men and women that were chosen to be sacrificed to their 'gods', and they did it with great honor. They were taken to a Sacrificial Chamber and laid down on the slabs, where Xenomorph eggs awaited at the bottom of each sacrificial slabs. The eggs soon opens to reveal a Facehugger once the chosen ones have laid down on the slabs, and the Facehugger impregnates them, and soon the Xenomorph prey will be unleash.**

 _ **The Yautjas would battle with Xenomorphs, to prove themselves worthy to carry the mark. The Mark to be an Honorable Hunter.**_

 **A Yautja stood on top of one of the pyramids as he thrusts the skull of a dead Kiande Amedha above him showing that he had proven his worth. A Yautja spacecraft descends from the storm clouds that cover the sky above. Soon, a spear was shown, and** **three Yautjas stand back-to-back in a defensive position, as they were surrounded on all sides by thousands of Xenomorphs, blasting them with their canon or stabbing them with the sharp weapons. Soon, more of the Xenomorphs climbs the pyramid, overrunning the Yautjas.**

 _ **But if the Yautjas lost, they made sure nothing survived.**_

 **Before the Yautjas were overrun by the Xenomorphs, one of them was able to activated the self-destruct mechanism that was embedded in their wrist computers. And soon, a powerful shock wave sweeps across the pyramid, vaporizing everything in its path. And shock wave scatters the Xenomorphs, killing them and destroying their bodies instantly, followed by a searing white light that covers the land on that night.**

 _ **An entire civilization wiped out by a single night.**_

 _ **But even though that civilization was gone, the Yautjas will return again, to continue their honor tradition, to kill and fight the ultimate prey.**_

 _ **But they will soon learn that these Xenomorphs were not the Ultimate Prey. They will soon discover that they are tamed by a special human, that can understand and talk to them. And that human is my precious daughter,**_ _ **Valentina Rosalina Grady.**_

 _ **This is her story.**_

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short or boring, it's just a quick heads up of the history. The next chapter will be up soon, and it will be a but longer.**

 **And remember, if someone demands me or force me to do anything, I will give up my writing.**


	2. It Begins

**Thank you for the kind supports that people are saying. I just want the way it used to be, writing in peace without constant demands being sent to me, pressuring me to finish the next chapter. I know are people out there who are selfish, demanding, or rude. But there are others who comfort and care for those who need help, I appreciate your words of support, and you can help people with this problems.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray (/art/Jurassic-World-OC-Valentina-Rosalina-Grady-587539973)**

 **Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong (/art/Jurassic-World-OC-Quinn-Kingbird-601145284)**

 **Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez**  
 **Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell (/art/JW-Aggie-Griffin-Kingbird-and-Damien-Rouge-678141426)**

 **Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood**  
 **Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama (/art/JW-Mike-and-Jay-713083517)**

 **Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus (/art/Vida-Venandi-675998920)**

 **Gem (Age: 12): Eden Sher (/art/JW-Gemstone-Crystal-Grady-677356845)**

 **Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer (/art/Sofia-Johnson-677134928)**

 **Alex (Age: 17): Chloe Grace Moretz (/art/JW-Alexander-Alex-Winchester-6771343)**

 **Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima (/art/Xenomorph-Human-Hybrid-Irelia-680510750)**

 **Astronomy Nebular/Antony Grady (Age:18): Alexander Rybak (/art/Astronomy-Nebular-678269132)**

 **Devlin Skull (Age:17): China McClain (/art/Devlin-Skull-686790031)**

 **Dark Twilight (Teenager): Jennifer Hale (/art/Dark-Twilight-708606497)**

 **Celestia (dragon hatchling): Michelle Horn (/art/Dragon-Celestia-713272531)**

 **Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

 ** _Xenomorphs were known to be ruthless killing machines that attack without mercy. But what if they weren't. A little girl that could understand became their friend, and became their light. But there was a great danger that threatens their little friend, and they will protect her with their lives. (Rated T, but soon changed to Rated M in some following chapters.)_**

* * *

On a place called Jurassic World, there's a little girl born with a great power. Her name is Valentina Rosalina Grady. She's a little girl that is half human and alien. She was born on Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Her parents, Oscar and Alma, are both kind people. Oscar was a retired Navy soldier and became a college history teacher, and Alma was a doctor. But they are no longer here because they both died on a car accident a year a go, leaving Val with her uncle named Owen Grady. Owen works as a Raptor Trainer in Jurassic World, a big amusement park filled with cloned dinosaurs. The park is owned by Simon Masrani, the CEO of the Masrani Global Corporation, and founder of two of its subsidiaries Jurassic World, and Masrani Energy. Even though it was fun to live on this park, but it has a dark and sad history.

Years ago, the original owner of the park was John Hammond. Hammond was the CEO of a bioengineering company called InGen. InGen was the first company to discover a way to clone dinosaurs. The cloning process involves extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquito fossils and combining it with frog DNA. However, they only cloned female dinosaurs to control population. Hammond decides to create an amusement park filled with the cloned dinosaurs, thus creating Jurassic Park. It's located on the tropical island of Isla Nublar. At first, everything was okay, but a blackout came, and the dinosaurs somehow escaped. Many died there, and only few survived. The park was shut down because of that, until Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow who became InGen's next CEO, decided to make a small Jurassic Park at San Diego to save InGen from bankruptcy. Sadly, he failed, he made a big mistake when he transported a father T. Rex. He somehow killed the crew members and wreak havoc at Sand Diego. But T. Rex Buck was soon stopped by Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm. They devised a plan to lure the raging male T. Rex back to the ship by using the infant T. Rex to lure him before Ludlow ordered the police to kill the Buck T. Rex and recapture the infant to save InGen. Luckily, Sarah and Ian were able to put the infant in the ship cargo-hold, and jumped off the boat before the father T. Rex came. However, Ludlow went inside the cargo-hold to recapture the infant, until the daddy T. Rex came back. Ludlow tried to escape, but the Buck T. Rex plucked him by his leg, breaking it in the process, and uses him to teach his hatchling how to hunt. The infant killed Ludlow and Tyrannosaur was tranquilized by Sarah just before Ludlow's mercenaries could make the kill. They were sent back to Site B, and escorting them were many security ships. They thought it was over, but it's not.

When four years have passed since that event, the public now knows about the existence of cloned dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, but the Government made sure that that islands or Isla Nublar and Sorna are prohibited to enter. The US Military and Costa Rica made sure that Isla Nublar and Sorna are off-limits from the public, preventing the incidents of the first Jurassic Park and the San Diego incident. Until the year 2001, a boy name Eric Kirby was stranded on Isla Sorna for eight weeks after a parasailing accident with his mom's boyfriend named Ben Hildebrand. His parents failed to get any help from either the US or Costa Rica government, due to the fact that the Isla Sorna is off-limits. So, they got someone who has been on the island and the only one who can help them, Dr. Alan Grant. They believe that Alan could help them save their son and if he does, then Paul will pay Alan, so he can continue the dig site. Later on, Alan discovers that they wanted to land on the island, and later to reveal that they need to rescue their son. Alan wasn't too happy because they brought him to the island with Billy Brennan, and three mercenary associates (who have no survival skills) to search for Eric. But sadly, the three mercenary associates, Nash, Udesky, and Cooper, were killed on that island. Nash and Copper were killed by a Spinosaurus, and Udesky was killed by a pack of Velociraptors.

Paul, Amanda, and Billy were separated from Alan. Alan almost got killed by a pack of Velociraptors, but was soon rescued by Eric Kirby. They soon reunited with the others, but their happy reunion was cut short when the Spinosaurus, who's belly has the phone's ringtone, came and chased them again, but escaped and discovered that Billy stole two raptor eggs. Alan puts it all together, the reason why the Velociraptors were chasing them, is because they want their eggs back. Alan decided to bring the eggs, he can't get rid of them or else the raptors will kill them. They soon found an abandon aviary of the Pteranodons, Eric was captured by one and was almost used as food. Luckily, Billy saves him and sacrificing himself to save for the others to escape, unaware that they left the cage door open. They got on the boat and sailed off, hoping to find a way to get of the island and surprise, surprise they encounter the Spinosaurus again. Seriously, this Spinosaurus has issues with them or something?

Anywho, they successfully escaped and scared away the Spinosaurus, thanks to Paul Kirby. They were almost at the beach, but the pack of raptors that wants their eggs back corner them. The raptors were going to kill them, until Alan told his group to stay calm and get on their knees. The alpha female came up to them, and sniffs at Amanda, believing that she was the one who stole the eggs. Paul tried to help his ex-wife, but the alpha female hissed at him, warning him to back off. Alan opens the bag to reveal the two eggs and raptor whistle. He gives Amanda the eggs, before using the raptor whistle to communicated with them. At first, the raptors roared or squawked at them, until the Alpha Female hisses at them to silence. The raptors soon flee when they heard whizzing sound, believing that Alan called for help, and grab the two eggs, leaving the group. Alan and the Kirbys were soon rescued from helicopters and some tanks that were sent by Ellie Sattler to rescue them. The group gets on board the helicopter and discovers that Billy was there, critically-wounded, but alive. As they all evacuated the island, they saw saw the Pteranodons fly by when they were going to the mainland.

When years go by, Simon bought InGen and fulfill Hammond's dream of having a dinosaur theme amusement park. And thus, Jurassic World was made. Jurassic World was successful over the years, but it became more famous thanks to a special little girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady or better yet Val. She was the reason why the park became so popular because of her gift. The reason why, she's not all human. She's half alien known as Galatrias. On her mother's side, her ancestors are powerful aliens that has the ability to control the elements. But they were soon taken by a rival race called Monstrums, giant humanoid animal like aliens that has goal on their minds, to take over the galaxies. However, the only way to do this, they must open the Gate of Beginning. The Gate of Beginning grants anyone their greatest desires, but in order to activated it, they need the Key Wielder. The Key Wielder is a living person and it has to be a princess. Val's ancestor Aretha was the next Key Wielder, but she soon passed away and was passed down to Val. And the Monstrums doesn't know that Val was the Key Wielder, so they kidnapped any little girls with blue eyes, and if they were not the Key Wielder, they froze them in suspended animation. Val was kept low and protected by big and mechanical beings called Predacons. The Predacons are robotic beings that came from Cybertronian. Val and her friends rescued them and soon they became their guardians. They live on an island called Isola Della Vita, it was their sanctuary from the outside world. Living there were also Dinobots, Cybertronian femmes named Diamond Silk, Sage, Foxtrot, and Yunna, and minicons named Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy.

They vow to protect Val from any danger, including her friends. Her friends have special skills and powers that they used for good. Quinn Kingbird and Michael 'Mike' Jones were the first ones that received powers that were given by Val's tears. Quinn inherited super strength and Mike inherited energy absorbing. Jason Archer or Jay is a human/Velociraptor hybrid. Alex and Sofia were the second ones who were given a power by Val. Alex's power can create and to control white energy with her mind and Sofia can go to people's dream, plus she has a Dream Pixie named Poppy. Aggie, Quinn's adopted Scottish sister, who happens to be a Spellbinder that knows magic. Damien is an Alien Thief and the adopted brother of Jay, and he's good at being a thief. And there's Gem, Val's cousin, who happens to have great power with the help of a magical necklace. Kendraca or Kendall an alien girl that has super strength and a warrior spirit. Vida Dinanve from a clan of Monster Hunter/Demon Slayer called Venandi, she is skilled in both combat and weaponry. Devlin Skull, a Witchdoctor, she can make potions, spells, curses people, and make curse Voodoo dolls. She even has an older brother that she didn't knew she had named Astronomy Nebular/Antony Grady. He works for the Galaxy Knights, a high law-enforcement that keep the galaxy safe. Val also has a cousin named Angeline Heart, a daughter of her mother's friend, who knows about Val's mother's work and Mystica, a human made Cybertronian, and Morphy, a shape-shifting creation. And a Wind Galatria named Soren, who became her bodyguard and teaching her about her heritage.

Val also has other friends from other places. Zach and Gray Mitchell lived at America and are Val's first friends. Angelo Z is a Brazilian/Anodite who lives at Rio, and a mysterious Werewolf Guardian that lived Alberta, Canada. She also has seven hybrids and a raptor pack. She even creature friends, Kaila the mutant female Komodo Dragon, Godzilla or better yet Zilla, Cymopoleia the Leviathan/Loc Ness Monster hybrid, Sombra and Yuki the mutant Dire-Wolves, a Joka Wolf named Jakal, a giant robot named Iron Giant, Celestia a baby dragon, Flora the mutant plant, Cuddles the mutant Ice Borer, Monica the Microraptor, Pluto the Poro, and Summer the Phoenix. Unicorn as familiar named Almathea. Her friends and cousin have familiars too. Aggie's familiar is Ouranós a Pegasus, Quinn's familiar is Araceli a Griffin, Gem's familiar is Shetan a Babadook, and Damien's familiar is a Chimera that he named Triple D because each of the Chimera's animal heads' have names, the lion is named Darrius, the goat is named Demetri and the snake is Dion.

And she even has...interesting friends, Rocco was once an evil wizard who was cursed forever to be a ferret and lives inside a cage at Damien's house. Impossible Man or IM is fun loving, crazy, and prankster alien.

But there's one person who is very, very dangerous, to everyone, and her name is Dark Twilight.

Dark Twilight is Val's evil clone, she was created by Uberto Mortem, son of the late Renaldo Mortem, to use her as a super soldier. But, he failed, and Dark Twilight went on a rampage, killing anyone that gets in her way. She was then defeated by Vida, Devlin, and a mysterious knight. Sadly, Dark Twilight didn't die. Instead, she went back to Val's mind and made a contract with the little girl to be her personal bodyguard and 'promise' that she won't hurt anybody…yet. She lives inside a ring that Val now wears. **_(The ring looks like Ciel Phantomhive ring in the anime called Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.)_**

Val's life is full of fun, but there's an adventure waiting for her.

Val was currently is class with her friends. It's not the Jurassic World School, but Ethereal Academy. Ethereal Academy is private boarding school, it's very exclusive and only the rich or honor students or scholarship can go to this school. But it wasn't always happy, there was a time that it was run by a cruel and crazy minded man named Richard Fillmore. Fillmore wanted to make the students perfect, so he made deal with an alien spider queen named Moncastra, who was the queen of the Parasitas, alien spider parasites. She wanted an army of mind slaves and take over the planet, and in return, Fillmore gets his perfect students and world. But he was defeated by Val and her friends, Zosia, the Corvus Twins, and Spider-man.

And now, Ethereal Academy was now a happy and safe school, and Val and her friends enjoyed it. They've been there for three months and they made great friends. Their class is animal biology. Learning about the animals habitat and behaviors. The teacher is Karen Paulson. She and the other staff were trapped by Moncastra, so they won't get in the way of Fillmore's plans. But they were free thanks to Val and the others. The kids were all waited for their class to end because after this, it's summer vacation! The kids were listened and waited excitingly as they waited for class to be over. And when the final bell rang, and the students grin at that, and turn to Ms. Paulson, who was smiling at them.

"Alright, class, that's the end of our lesson. Have a wonderful summer break." Ms. Paulson said kindly.

The students, minus Val and Kendall, cheered before they all go out while saying their farewells to Ms. Paulson, who waved at them. The kids went of their classroom while saying farewell to their classmates, who did the same. They were so excited about their summer break, so they hurry to their lockers to get their things before going to their dorms. The D-Squads were at their lockers with Yunna, Sean, and Tod.

Yunna was in her holoform, Shina Ayaka, she was once a human until and organisation called MECH force her to become a cybertronian femme. She lost her human life, but she stayed safe at Isola Della Vita and her guardian in Foxtrot. Tod Fredrickson, an African/American student, and Sean Wong, an Asian student, are friends with them and know their secret, but they promise not to tell. The teachers and Headmistress White knows it too, but they kept it a secret as well because they save them and the students.

"Man, I can't wait to go home." Sean said happily.

Tod closes his locker. "Yeah, my parents are taking me and my sister to a family reunion on New Orleans." He said.

"What about you, Sean? Where are you going to spend your summer break?" Mike asked.

"My family and I are going to China and spend time with my grandparents." Sean said with a smile. "I wanted to catch up with them after the whole Fillmore incident and the giant alien bug."

"What about you guys?" Tod asked the D-Squad and Yunna.

"I'm going to spend tine with my guardian." Yunna answered. Foxtrot believes that Yunna should learn how to study Cybertronian tech and medical training.

The Tod nodded before looking at the D-Squad. "And you guys?"

"We're going to Antarctica." Sofia answered.

"Why?" Sean asked curiously.

"Well, this company called Weyland Industries, wants to make a partnership with Mr. Masrani's company." Alex explains.

"Weyland Industries? Isn't that the multinational communications company that's motto said: Build a Better Future?" Sean asked.

Alex nodded. "Yup, that's the one." She answered.

"So, why are you going to Antarctica if it's a partnership?" Sean asked.

"That, we don't know, but Mr. Masrani said that Weyland will explain everything when we get there." Alex answered.

"Then why are you guys are going and not Mr. Masrani?" Tod asked.

That's where Jay answered. "He said that if the D-Squad go on this trip and finds it fun, then it will make his company...' _cool'_." Jay quoted.

Everyone, minus Kendall, laughs at that before saying the farewells and headed to their dorms to pack up. The D-Squad enters the dorm room and saw Celestia and Irelia with Pluto, Cuddles, Summer, and Flora. They were playing about while Summer watched, and sitting on the coach were IM and Rocco, they were playing cards, as they pass the time. They were allowed to come along after the Parasita incident, but they have to stay in the dorm Celestia looks at them and chirps happily before running towards Val and jumps on her arms. Val caught her and gave her a hug.

"Is your class over?" Celestia asked.

"Yup, we can go." Val said, putting Celestia down.

Rocco, who is now wearing his Jamaican beanie hat with black dreadlocks and sunglasses, and said. "Great, let's go to Jamaica!"

"We're not going to Jamaica, Rocco." Mike said. "We're going Antarctica to meet up with Mr. Weyland."

Rocco whines. "Ugh! Why can't we go where I want to go?!" He cries.

"Because you'll cause trouble for all of us." Jay informs.

"Not true!" Rocco defended.

Everyone, minus Val, gave him the looks. Clearly not falling for this, Rocco always cause trouble when they're gone. Like this one time, he used all the hot water in Jay's house, and Damien took a bath in super cold water, and he got a cold for a week.

Rocco notice their looks. "Okay, fine, I get myself into trouble, but why Antarctica? Why can't this Weyland guy have his meeting on Jamaica or some tropical place?" He whined.

Jay sighs in annoyance. "Okay, how about this, if we finished this meeting with Weyland, we'll tell Foxtrot to go to Jamaica on the next trip, deal?"

"Done! No take backs!" Rocco said with a grin.

The D-Squad and Yunna either shrugs or shook their heads before going to their rooms to pack up their things to head back to Jurassic World before going to Weyland's meeting at Antarctica.

But the D-Squad has no idea what Weyland has planned.

* * *

Somewhere at Lho La Ice Fall in Nepal, a young African/American woman was seen climbing to the top with no problem. The woman is known as Alexa Woods or Lex for short. Lex is an explorer and environmentalist, and is known to be the most famous for being the youngest woman to climb Mount Everest without any oxygen. No one knows how she's done it, but they believe that Lex is a skilled climber. She split her time between working for an environmental protection group and guiding private parties on mountain climbing expeditions. And she one though lady. Unlike some females, Lex prefers adventure and exploring. It was her way of relaxing, but her relaxation was cut short when she got a call that will lead her to an adventure.

Lex pulled her ice-pick out of the glacier and was currently scaling her way up, she was completely focus on going to the top, when her phone rang, startled her in the process. Luckily, she had a good grip and didn't fall. After she recovered, she sighs in annoyance, wondeirng who would call her when she was climbing. Lex carefully hooked one of her ice-picks, and answered her phone using the Bluetooth headset.

"Who is this?" Lex asked cautiously.

" _Miss Woods._ " A male British voice answered. " _A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Maxwell Stafford. I represent Weyland Industries._ "

She almost sighed as she resumes back climbing. " _Let me guess, he's suing us again?_ " She asked a bit irritated.

" _You misunderstand, Mr. Weyland has offered to fund the foundation with which you are associated for a full year, if you'll meet with him._ " Stafford replied.

Lex hesitates for a moment. This is like making a deal with the Devil. She swings her ice axes for a minute, thinking if she should agree, but she finally answered. "When?" She finally asked.

" _Tomorrow_." Stafford stated.

This caught Lex off guard. Tomorrow? She find this answer a joke. They want her to be there tomorrow? They're probably losing their minds, she can't go there tomorrow, she's currently climbing up a cold mountain.

"Tomorrow's going to be a bit of a problem. It will take me a week to get back to the Civilized World." Lex informs, climbing up to the top.

" _I told Mr. Weyland that._ " Stafford informs her.

"What did he say?" Lex asked with a grunt.

Lex swings the axe, kicks the crampon, pulled herself over the ridge, waiting for a reply from her ear piece, but instead it came right in front of her when she made it to the top and looks up. There was an African American man, with a phone on hand, and behind him was a helicopter that has the Weyland logo.

"He said he didn't have a week." Stafford replied as he ended the call and put his phone away.

Lex just stared at him for a while, knowing that there's no other choice, so with sigh. Lex gave Stafford a blank look. "Give me a minute." She said, earning smile from Stafford.

She has no idea what she got herself into.

* * *

Somewhere at Teotihuacan, Mexico; group of workers were running through a dig site, excited about something as they yelled in Spanish: He found it. Behind them, in the near distance, looms the timeless beauty of the Teotihuacan Pyramids. They rushed over to a archaeologist, who was currently digging something out of the wall. The archaeologist is named Sebastian De Rosa, an Italian archaeologist. When he was a boy, Sebastian loves to explore and find and find something to discover, it became his lifelong obsession to become and archaeologist, and he decided to study archaeology. Sebastian also hope to find hidden secrets or civilization of ancient time that will change the course of human history. He believes that the Teotihuacans would bury a hundred or so gifts around the burial chamber. Obsidian blades, pyrite mirrors, shells. And believes it was right on top of them.

As Sebastian wipes sweat from his brow, Sebastian's right hand-man, Thomas Parks, an archaeologist and photographer, turns on a small digital video camera. Sebastian hopes to find an artifact here. There was tension in the air, as Sebastian slowly begins to reach into the darkness of the trench, his arm slowly disappearing into the void. Then going further. Slowly, Sebastian begins to lift something from the hole. The reaction on Sebastian's face was not pleased because in his hand was not the artifact. Thomas is recording everything, hoping to get a breakthrough. Sadly, there was nothing there but a rusty Pepsi bottle cap. This was a disappointment, and they're gonna be out of business if they don't discover anything and will be replace by someone else. Sebastian and Thomas were walking up the wooden stairs, as they discuss the situation.

"The burial chamber is here, I know it." Sebastian said with determination and hope. "We are gonna find it."

"I know it too, but without a crew and a permit, we're out of business." Thomas informs him as they made their way up and towards a tent.

"Hold the team together for two days. I'll go to Mexico City and I'll talk to the bank. I'll get us more money." Sebastian said to Thomas, who nodded, before going in the tent while Thomas walked away to talk to the workers. When Sebastian entered the tent, Staffordwas there, reading some papers.

"I might be able to help you accomplish that, Professor." Stafford said to Sebastian, who was surprise and shock to see him.

Sebastian grabbed the papers and looked at Stafford suspiciously. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"In exchange for a little of your time." Stafford answered, handing him an envelope with a Weyland Industries seal.

Sebastian accepted the envelope before observing it. He knew Weyland Industries is big company like the Masrani Global Corporation. Sebastian opens the envelop and reads it. His eyes trailed down to the words as it slowly widens. He looks up at Starfford, who gave him a clam look, as his eyes widen with interest and determination.

"When do I leave?"

* * *

 **Okay, I need your help, what year should I use? Should I use 2016, 2017, or 2018 or maybe 2019? Because in the movie it's 2004, what year should I chose? Leave it on the comments.**

 **And don't worry, the ones who tried to bother me made and agreement that they won't bother me or questioned me, that means I have time for myself and education. But if they do it again, I will either turn off my PM or blocked them out of fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Okay, I did some vote checking the votes on what year should I use what year. 2019 has the five points while 2018 has one and 2016 is two. But someone told me that the Mt. Sibo in Jurassic World 2: Lost Kingdom will erupt in two years. So, I will be using 2016, I hope you guys understand. Also, there are scenes that came from the deleted scenes on the movie, if you haven't seen it, check it out.**

 **I do not own Jurassic World or Alien vs. Predator, just my Ocs**

* * *

Before our heroes get ready to go to Antarctica, they first go to Isola Della Vita to inform their friends, the Predacons, who were worried about them going there. They are not sure if their friends can be safe on their own, they want to come, but there were other humans on the trip, which is bad for them. Their friends had to go because of this Weyland Industries dealership and Mr. Masrani was the one who assigned the D-squad to take his place to be his representatives, since he has a business meeting in California. They find this strange on why they are bringing their little friends along instead of the grownups, but they have no choice. They must let their friends go to that trip. However, before they could go, the kids spend time with their Predacon and Dinobot friends. They explore the island of Isola Della Vita, they still wanted to find any hidden areas that was not yet discovered.

The Predacons, Dinobots, Minicons, and the four femmes, explore the east side of the jungle. They discovered a big cliff like structure on the forest, and it appears to have a big circle and has dragon's head on the center of the circle. Foxtrot and Diamond Silk observed it carefully, wondering what it is and what does it do. Soren was there since he knows how Galatria magic works, and he already knows what it is.

"It's a vault." Soren answered. "Inside, there could be hidden artifacts."

"How can there be hidden artifacts?" Quinn asked.

"Before the Monstrums could take over our planet, King Andreous put all our history and artifacts on a single crystal shard, and gave it to his sister, Princess Aretha, where she can find a safe place to hide them." He added.

"And I believe she did." Foxtrot stated as she looks at the vault with the others. She then looks at Soren. "So, how do we open this?"

"By the looks of it, only a royal blood can open this." Soren explains, looking at Val.

All eyes and optics landed on Val, she was sitting on the grass, brushing Celestia's scales. The little dragon purrs in delight at the brush being stroke on her scales. But soon it stopped when Val looks at them. Soren asked if Val could open the vault with her powers. Val still didn't know how to use her powers yet, but she'll do it anyways. She puts Celestia down and brush before walking over to the vault. She placed hand on it and waited. Nothing happened for a while, and the vault didn't move. Swoop leans over to Grimlock and whispers.

"Nothing's happe-"

Then suddenly, the vault began to glow in a golden color. The ground shook a bit as the dragon's symbol's eyes flashed. And soon, the vault suddenly moves back and rolls to the right side like a door, revealing an entrance. They all stared at the entrance with wide eyes before looking at Foxtrot. The femme stared at the entrance before looking at the others with a nod. They understood and went in with the kids. Inside the vault was a staircase, it leads down and where the hidden artifacts are. As they went down, white rocks on the wall glowed, creating a light to show them the way. They carefully went down the stairs and found hidden halls, filled with artifacts on display. They were amazed to see so many artifacts.

"Val, your great-grandmother, is awesome." Damien mutters, he was still in shock to see so many ancient artifacts.

" _I wish I knew her._ " Val thoughts wonderingly and sadly.

As they looked around, Sage notices a round rock table that looks like a holo-projectile. Sage observes it carefully and then suddenly it flashed, startling everyone. Swoop jumps in the arms of Grimlock as he screams in shock by that. Once it was over, the table activates a holographic space-map. This shocked everyone, including Foxtrot. The space-map shows an unknown galaxy that was unfamiliar to them. Sage, Diamond Silk, and Foxtrot were fascinated by this discovery and wanted to learn more.

"What's that?" Quinn asked, ignoring Swoop's yelps as Grimlock dropped him.

"This is an interstellar map. Galatrias used this to learn about galaxies and nebula. Our ancient ancestors have been documenting for many years, and every data and knowledge are stored here."

"This will help us learn more." Sage said excitingly.

"Indeed." Foxtrot added.

As they observe the interstellar map, Damien was looking around with the others. They were observing the artifacts, until Damien saw a what appears to be a statue of a woman. She was in a bending motion and her head was down a bit. She was holding an orb of some sort of orb with both of her hands. Curious, Damien walked over to the statue and observe it carefully. He then notices a sign above it called: Mindoraan. He has no idea what's Mindoraan mean. But he looks at orb and saw it changing a bit, before revealing a word that Damien understood.

"Yautja? Why does it-"

Before Damien could finish, the woman statue's eyes started to glow, Damien looks up and saw a stream of light escaping from the statue's eyes to Damien's eyes. Damien's eyes grew wide as the light stream went to them. In a few seconds, it was gone, and Damien's pupils were shrunk a bit. About five seconds later, he screams in pain, causing everyone to look at him, he runs around screaming in pain, rolling on the ground, clutching his eyes with his hands, and screaming.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! IT BURNS!"

They all went to him as he lies on his back, rubbing his eyes. Damien sits up and continues rubbing his eyes, he blinks a couple of time, but everything seems to be blurry. Soren walked over to him and knelt-down at his height.

"Damien, what happened?" He asked.

Damien blinks, he could only see was flashing balls of light in his visions. He then turns to his right, not facing at Soren, but to Val. "I don't know, Soren, but I only know is that statue did it!" Damien points at the direction that he thought was the statue, but he was pointing at Kendall. Kendall raised a brow at him as Soren made Damien look at him.

"Damien, that was Princess Valentina you were facing, and you're pointed at Kendall." Soren corrected.

"Well, sorry, I couldn't see anything!" Damien exclaims with his arms up.

Soren looks at Damien before the statue that has the word Mindoraan. Soren understood that word and turns towards the others. "A Mindoraan."

"You know what this is?" Diamond Silk asked.

"Yes, a Mindoraan is our statue that teaches us how to speak and understand other languages and cultures from different galaxies."

"Soooo, the flashy light that blind me was a giving me the knowledge of understanding other language and stuff?" Damien asked Soren, but he was facing to Celestia, causing the little dragon to tilt her head and walked away.

"In a way, yes. But, the reason why you are blind, is because you are not well prepared for that." Soren said. "You need to put two drops of healing water on your eyes before using the Mindoraan."

"And how long will be like that?" Quinn asked, looking at Damien's blind state.

"He'll be temporarily blind. The effect will wear off in a few hours." Soren explains.

"That doesn't so bad." Damien said as stood up and blindly finds his way to the others. "We can just continue this before heading to-OW!" Damien suddenly yelps as he hits one of Nightdeath's peds by accident. He briefly touches it and guessed who it is.

"Aquarius? Is that you?" He asked.

Aquarius, who was standing beside Yunna and Saphira, was near the interstellar map. "No, that's Nightdeath." She answered.

"…Ooohhh…sorry." Damien said to Nightdeath, who nodded.

Gem sighs as she looks at her friends. "We should head home, we have to get ready before tomorrow."

"Good points." Quinn said before looking at the others. "You guys will be okay here?"

"Don't worry, we're just going to look around and learn about the artifacts that the Galatrias' have. And Soren will help us." Diamond Silk said.

The kids, minus Damien, nodded. Kendall walked over to Damien and picks him and placed him on her shoulder. Since she has super strength, Damien is light as a feather. Damien lets out a yelp as he was carried out with Kendall carrying him. The girls followed him while waving at their friends, who waved back as the kids made their way out.

But before they did, Gem, who was behind Kendall and Damien, asked. "What language did you get from the Mindoraan?"

Damien, who was still being carried by Kendall, and thinks what language he learned. After a while, he just shrugs. "I have no idea." He answered, earning a sigh of annoyance from Gem.

* * *

High above the clouds was the Weyland helicopter. It was seen flying on the Ross Ice Shelf, Antarctica. And inside the chopper was Alexa Woods, who was asleep inside. On her lap was an issue of "Scientific American" magazine. It shows a picture and name of Charles Bishop Weyland with the title: _**PIONEER OF MODERN ROBOTICS.**_

Lex would've slept peacefully, if wasn't for a sudden flash came. At first, it didn't bother Lex, but when the second flash came, it woke her. The flashes came from a man who was sitting on the other seat is Chemical Engineer named Graham Miller. He received the same invitation as Lex and Sebastian. He was holding a camera with his hand tried to take pictures by himself. The first attempt, he accidentally blinds himself. The Second attempt, the chopper bumps a bit and he almost drop his camera. And the third attempt caused Lex to wake up. Miller saw Lex waking up with a startle, accidentally dropping the magazine on her lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've switched the flash off." Miller apologizes, adjusting his camera. Lex just stretched a bit and respond with a nod. Miller picks up the magazine and gives it back to Lex. "There's your magazine. Excuse me."

Lex nodded and takes the magazine back with a small smile. "That's okay." She said softly as she puts the magazine on her side.

"I'm documenting the trip for my boys." Miller began, as he shows Lex the picture on his camera of two boys with a woman on the middle and points at the two boys. "That's Jacob and that's Scotty."

Lex just nodded with a smile before looking at the woman on the middle. "Is that your wife?"

"Ex-wife actually." Miller said to her sadly. Lex looks at him, feeling his sadness. But it soon vanished when Miller holds out his camera to her. "Would you mind taking a picture?" He asked politely. "Just wanna show them that their dad wasn't always so boring."

Not wanting to be rude to him, Lex took the camera, while Miller said thank you to her. Lex ready the camera while Miller was about to pose, but as she took his picture early.

"Smile." She said as the camera flashed while Miller was facing the window. Miller chuckled a bit as Lex returns his camera to him. He thanked her as he looks at his camera before out extending his hand.

"I'm Graham Miller. I'm a Chemical Engineer." Miller introduced himself.

Lex accepted his hand and shook it with hers. "Alexa Woods, environmental technician and guide." She said as they both let go.

"Do you work for Weyland?" Miller asked, looking at the magazine that has Weyland's picture.

Lex looks at the picture on the magazine and chuckles as she shook her head as she looks at him. "Oh, no. I um…no, I split my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientists on expeditions on the ice." Lex explains, remembering how one pays for the other and neither pays very well, earning a nod from Miller.

"Lex, you and your friend buckle up. We're going to hit some turbulence." The pilot announced.

"Thanks, Jack." Lex said as she and Miller buckled up.

"Friend of yours?" Miller asked.

"Of my dad's. He trained most of the pilots down here." Lex explains.

Then Jack the pilot turns the chopper and hollers from the cockpit. "Just passed the PSR!" He announced to them, causing Mille to jump and took out his camera.

"Oh damn, I wish I'd got a picture." He said, looking at Lex and then out the window.

Lex raised a brow at him "Of what?"

Miller looks at her with camera on hand. "The PSR. I wish he'd called it out before we passed it." He said, looking at the window.

Lex couldn't help but laugh at him softly. Miller turns to her in confusion on why she was laughing, and Lex explains to him what the PSR really is while the chopper hit some turbulence that started to shake violently.

"The PSR is the Point of Safe Return. It means we've used more than half our fuel, so we can't turn back."

Miller became nervous as the chopper continues to shake. "Right…but if something went wrong, we could still land, presumably." He stated, sounding scared and nervous.

"We could ditch." Lex suggested calmly, ignoring the turbulence.

"Yeah. Ditch." Miller agreed, trying to be calm like her. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Lex.

"But the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes." Lex added another information.

To her amusement, Miller goes pale by that. The poor Chemical Engineer has no idea what he and the others are up against as the chopper continues to shake and headed towards a ship that was on the Ice Breaker-Piper Maru and it was current heading in classified spot.

* * *

Inside the ship, the people who are recruited by Stafford. They were currently looking, chatting or getting to know each other, and some were checking the equipment and vehicles. The D-Squad was there as they made their way to the halls, there was going to be a meeting of some kind and they will put the kids in their rooms for the time being. The kids stayed in the room while the teens headed to the meeting. They decided to relax a bit until they get back. Damien was on his bed sleeping, his eyes are still kind of fuzzy. Quinn was checking on some information that Foxtrot sent to her laptop, she said to her that she found something on the vault, ancient codes that needs to be decoded. And Quinn happily helps. Impossible Man, disguise as an iguana, was with them, helps out Quinn some codes that were hard to find, he can break the fourth wall after all.

Aggie and Gem were reading a magical history book that Zosia sent to her. Aggie needs to learn about her magical side as she studies the history of magic and helping Gem about finding out her magical necklace.

Val was talking to Kendall, they were both sitting on the couch as Val talks to Kendall about the animals here and how cold it can be. Kendall listens to Val, she didn't get annoyed by her, she enjoys the company. Rocco was there, sitting besides Val and Kendall, reading Sorceries Monthly. It's magazine that shows Magic World's fashion, top ranks, it's basically like a human magazine, but the pictures move. Celestia was looking out window, watching as the snow falls from outside. Dark Twilight was inside the ring of Val's, reading a magazine of Gothic fashions.

"And that's why Penguins can't fly." Val explains Kendall about the Penguins. Kendall just nodded, now understanding why the Penguins are the flightless birds.

"I still don't understand how these birds and other animals survive this harsh environment." Kendall said, looking at the window to see snow falling.

Val giggles at her. "They can survive here and people too. And you can drink hot coco too!"

"What's hot coco?" Kendall asked in confusion.

Quinn lifts her head up from her laptop. "You never heard of a hot coco before?"

Kendall shook her head. "No, we don't have that type of drink on my planet before, but we do have wines and ales." She explains. "Oh, and water."

Val blinks at her before getting off the couch. "Well, that won't do. Come on, I'll show you how to make hot coco." She said.

"Do you know where's even the kitchen?" Kendall asked the little girl.

" _Down the hall, to the right, and there's a sign that says: Kitchen._ " Everyone stood silence when Dark told them that information that she sends into their heads. " _…What?_ "

"How did ye know that?" Aggie asked.

" _I got bored, so I decided to explore._ " Dark informs them.

"Thanks Dark." Val said as she holds one of Kendall's hands. "Come on, I'll show you how to make one."

Kendall nodded as the little girl leads her out to the room to the kitchen, not before Celestia jumps on Val's backpack and the little girl picks it up and puts it on. Celestia hides on the backpack, making sure that she is unseen. The others stayed behind and do their things. But not before Gem said to them to be careful. And they will. Val and Kendall walked down the hall. Val skips as she holds Kendall's hand. The alien girl was walks besides the skipping little girl as they headed towards the kitchen, but they stop when they saw the meeting room was being held. There were thermal digging vehicles and equipment. They quickly hide behind a vehicle when they saw Stafford coming. They peeked behind the vehicle, Celestia peeks out from the backpack to watch too. They saw Stafford was walking about, checking in everyone. He nods at Sebastian's direction, who nodded back. Sebastian was sitting besides a woman named Adele Rousseau, and he was holding tablet PC device on his hands.

"I wonder what's going on." Val whispers to Kendall and Celestia.

"This must be the meeting that Masrani said to us." Kendall answers quietly.

Val looks up to Kendall. "Can we stay listen? I wanna know what's all about."

" _Me too._ " Dark agreed in their minds.

"Ditto!" Celestia chirps softly.

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Okay." She whispers as they waited for the meeting to start.

Thomas Parks approaches Sebastian from behind and taps his shoulder. Sebastian turns to his friend as Thomas whispers to him the good news.

"Weyland's cheque cleared."

Sebastian smiles, feeling relief inside his chest, knowing that they will continue with the digging on finding the burial grounds of the Teotihuacan.

"Good." Sebastian whispers and gives Thomas the plan. "We're going to listen to whatever he has to say. We nod, we smile, and then we politely decline whatever offer he makes, take the money and head back to Mexico."

Adele heard this and rolled her eyes at the two men. Thomas nodded at Sebastian's plan and walks off somewhere. Meanwhile, Miller inside the cab of one of the large drilling machines. He begins to press buttons, almost acting like a child, causing the vehicle to shake, turning on the lights and sounds. Mark Verheiden was watching him from a few feet. He was a soldier of fortune that has fought in hotspots all over the world and earned a prominent scar down his face as a souvenir. When Miller was able to stop the vehicle, he saw Verheiden looking at him with hands on his pockets. He walked over to Miller with a fake smile on his face.

"Having fun?" Verheiden asked that has a hint of sarcasm.

Miller didn't hear the sarcasm as he happily says to him. "Yeah, that's going to fetch ya." He said before bringing out his camera. "Listen, my kids are not going to believe this. Do you mind taking a picture?" He asked.

Verheiden stared at him blankly as Miller explains to him how to use it. "You have to hold it like that, to the-"

Verheiden scoffs at him. "You're kidding." He mutters at him, causing Miller to look at him in confusion. "Get off! Or you'll be wearing your ass for a hat." Verheiden exclaims, sounding threateningly.

Miller quickly gets off the vehicle as Verheiden glares at him. Lex came from behind and heard the ordeal. She shook her head at the two man, finding it annoying to see two grown men acting like that. Lex gave Verheiden an annoyed look, not amused on how he treated Miller.

"Nice team spirit." She said sarcastically to Verheiden.

Verheiden looks at Lex seriously. Lex wasn't unfazed or scared by this, since she climbs or hikes on the most dangerous places on the planet. Verheiden points at Miller and tells Lex.

"Keep the beakers away from the gear."

Lex just gave him a look before walking away, followed by Miller, who calmed down form the ordeal. Verheiden sighs in frustration and closes the vehicle's door. As Verheiden walks off, Miller walks besides Lex. They were going to their seats before the meeting starts.

Miller turns to Lex and asked. "What's a beaker?" He was confused on why Verheiden called him that.

Lex just smiles and stiffens her laugh. She looks at him as they walk to their seats. "It's what they call scientists out here. You know beaker? Like in the Muppet Show." Lex explains to him.

Miller thinks and soon understands now. "Beaker…I kinda like that." He said with a smile as they took their seats, followed by the others.

"Welcome aboard, everybody. Please, your attention." Stafford said calmly yet loudly for people to hear.

Jay, Alex, Sofia, and Mike were sitting on the back with some scientists. Val and Kendall sneaks closer as they behind a crate, they peeked behind it along with Celestia. As everyone took their seats, the lights slowly closed, and the projector shows the images on the wall of the ship. Everyone stayed quiet as Stafford looks at them and nodded.

"Mr. Weyland." He announced.

They heard footsteps coming from the catwalk platform. They look up and saw the man of the hour emerging from the shadows. It was none other than Charles Bishop Weyland. Val and Kendall, along with the others, saw that Weyland was in his forties. He doesn't look much, but he is the one who was going to pay everyone big money, except for the D-Squad. They're here to represent for Masrani Global. Weyland walks over to the rails of the end of the catwalk, near the stairs, and looks at the people gathered around. Val, Celestia, and Kendall were peeking behind the crate as they listen on what Weyland has to say.

"Thank you all for coming." He began, using the ear-microphone. "Seven days ago, one of my satellites over Antarctica was hunting for mineral deposits, when a sudden heat bloom beneath the earth outlined this…"

Weyland gestured the digital image, illuminating a large square of the peeling metal wall. They saw the image on what the satellites has found, a pattern of interlocking square shape. And that image shows intense ripple of excitement spread through the room, except for Lex. She finds this very suspicious. There's something in there that is not safe to explore.

"The red lines indicate solid walls. Through thermal mapping, we've generated a rough three-dimensional image of the structure." Weyland explains.

The tablets on everyone's hands shown a thermal image of a temple like pyramid. This caught Sebastian's attention. Sebastian observes the thermal image, admiring it, and suddenly became curious about it. He wants to know who made it and he's going to find out. Thomas and Sebastian shared the same curious and desire looks on their faces, they need to go there. Lex, on the other hand, has a bad feeling about this. She could tell what in there has danger written all over it. Val, Celestia, and Kendall listen to this. Dark also listens, wanting to know if there's any danger, so she could cause it and fight it.

"It's massive…containing hundreds of rooms, all built around a central core. My experts tell me it's a pyramid. What they can't agree on is who built it and when."

The image change to different ancient temples and pyramids from other counties. This caught Sebastian's attention. This could lead a big change of the course of history, and he wanted to learn more. Jay, Mike, Sofia, and Alex glanced at each other, worried that this pyramid could be related to the ancient magic. If they discovered that this temple might belong to any mythical race, this will disrupt the balance between human and magic. The image of the screen changes to reveal different temples and pyramids from different countries.

"One expert tells me that this feature is reminiscent of the Aztecs. Another tells me that this is probably Cambodian. But everyone agrees that the smooth side is definitively Egyptian."

"I think your experts are right." Sebastian said almost excitingly. He gives his tablet to Thomas and stood up from his seat.

"Which one?" Weyland asked the archeologist.

"All of them."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lex dared to ask the excited archaeologist.

Sebastian looks at her briefly before smiling as he made his way to the image on the wall with excitement. "This pyramid contains the features of all three cultures." He explains as he turns to them with a smile, that Kendall, Jay, and Dark could tell that was smug, and told them his theory with seriousness and determination.

"This might be the first pyramid ever built."

"But built by whom?" Miller suddenly asked.

As the lights turned on, Sebastian answered with a shrug, yet his face could tell his excitement. "By the first civilization."

Everyone stared at him, some believe his theory while others do not. The teens on the trip were worried that they might stumble upon an ancient temple that belongs to a magical ancient race that shouldn't be bothered. Dark thinks that this Sebastian fellow is one of those people who wanted to be remembered by history. However, Weyland believes in Sebastian's theory and gave the archeologist a nod.

"Thank you." Weyland said as he walked away.

"But how could anyone possibly build a pyramid out here?" Miller suddenly asked, feeling confused on how a pyramid that big was on Antarctica.

Thomas kindly explains to the chemical engineer. "Ancient maps show Antarctica free of ice. It's likely the continent was once habitable."

Miller understood as he looks up to Weyland. "Well, I can't tell you who built it, but if I could take a sample from it, I can tell you how old it is."

Mike looks at him. "You're going study how old the temple by the samples of the rocks or layers, correct?" He said to Miller.

Miller smiles at Mike and nodded, feeling appreciated that someone was showing him some respect of his job. "Correct."

Weyland nods at Miller's direction. "Dr. Miller, I'm offering to put you right next to this thing." He said, causing Miller to be stunned.

" _Oh, God._ " Dark mutters on the three girls' minds. " _He's taking this praise and opportunity too much._ "

"This is what pride is." Kendall whispers as she looks at the group. "They want to be known and respected on of their works, including this."

Thomas points at the image. "What caused the heat bloom?" He asked.

"I don't know." Weyland answered, his experts still don't know what cause that.

It was Lex's turn to ask. And her question almost sounded like a demand, but they didn't know, except for some. "Where exactly on the ice is this?"

"Bouvetøya Island." Weyland answered.

Jay, Mike, Sofia, and Alex's eyes widen in shock. Bouvetøya Island is one isolated and uninhabitable places on the planet, and it there is no civilization from a mile that can help them if they are in trouble. Also, how did a pyramid can be built there. And second, they thought this was a partnership with Masrani Global.

"Um, not wanting to be rude, but…there's no way a pyramid that big can been found so easily. I mean, Bouvetøya has no pyramid." Mike spoked.

"It's not on the ice." Weyland corrected, catching everyone's attention, including the girls. "It's 2,000ft below it."

"Wait, what?" Jay and Mike asked in shock.

The room fell into silence. Weyland just dropped a huge bomb of information to them. A pyramid, buried beneath the heavy ice and snow, appeared out of nowhere, and Mr. Weyland wants to go there.

…This is crazy.

Stafford turns towards to the leader of the drilling team named Rusten Quinn, who Weyland hired for the job. "Mr. Quinn?" He spoke.

Dark snorted at the girls' minds in amusement. " _If Quinn finds out about this, I am going to laugh._ " She said to them, causing Kendall and Celestia to make a blank face while Val just sigh.

"Mr. Stafford, you're looking at the best drilling team in the world." Rusten said to him almost boastfully.

"Prideful man." Kendall mutters out, causing Val and Celestia to glance up at her.

"We'll chew to that depth in seven days." Rusten stated to them.

"Add three weeks on top of that to train everyone here." Lex added, making sure that everyone must be trained in climbing and hiking experience.

Weyland looks at Lex seriously and said to her. "We don't have that kind of time, Ms. Woods. I'm not the only one with a satellite over Antarctica, others will be here soon."

Lex almost scoffed, that man has no idea who he was dealing with. She looks at him sternly, her eyes narrowed, as if she can turn him into stone. "Maybe I wasn't clear. No one in this room is ready for this trip."

" _Well, technically some are ready._ " Dark said to the girls. The D-Squad have experience on this. Due to their advance skills and training, they can reach to their destination in no time. And they are known for their combat and medical training, thanks to their Cybertornian and Predacon friends, Wu, Carl, and sometimes Owen.

"That's why I asked you here." Weyland informs her.

Sofia leans over to Alex. "This isn't going to end well, is it?" She whispers. Alex nodded at her friend as they watched the argument like conversation uphold.

"Hang on just a second." Mike spoke as he stood up from his seat. He faces the billionaire seriously. "We thought this was a partnership with the Weyland Industries and the Masrani Global, not a trip to find a lost pyramid."

"He's right." Lex agreed with Mike. "Bouvetøya is one of the world's most isolated places. The nearest land is 1,000 miles away. There's no help if we run into trouble." Lex explains to Weyland sternly, trying to convince him about the risk.

Weyland almost sighs. He walks down the stairs as he continues his speech. "You're right. It's a no-man's-land, but the train has left the station. And I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship." He gestured everyone as he removes his ear-microphone. "This is worth the risk."

"Wait, you're saying everyone, as in everyone-everyone? Including the young passengers on board?" Alex asked Weyland in a shock and worried look on her eyes.

"Young passengers?" Lex mutters before her eyes widen in shock before she turns to Weyland with a glare. "You brought children on board?!"

Weyland looks at them for a while before giving his answer. "Yes, I brought them so they could see what we have discovered."

The room fell into silence. Everyone glanced at one another, feeling the tension in the air. Lex wasn't too please by this. Weyland is making a big mistake, a very big mistake. He's going to get this people killed if he has no patients, and this pisses/annoyed Lex. The young woman stood from her seat, and walks out of the room with anger, but not before she informs them this.

"Find another guide."

As she walks away, Weyland sighs and the rest were muttering to one another. Val felt her saddened by this. Kendall could tell that the meeting was over, so she quickly picks up Val and carries her off out of the room to the hall. Once they were out, Kendall puts Val down as she held the little girl's hand and walks through the hall. They walk towards the kitchen while Val's mind was filled with questions.

"Is there something wrong, Val?" Kendall asked.

Val looks up and Kendall and nodded. "Uh-huh, the people on this trip really wanted to see the pyramid."

"Well, the woman name Woods said is too dangerous. And she is correct, they have no experience or knowledge on this kind of terrains, and she's also somewhat correct about us. It might be dangerous, but we can handle it." Kendall said to the child. "I still can't believe that Weyland person would allow this to go further. The humans on this ship will die if not trained properly."

"I think I know why he wants to." Val said, making their way to the kitchen.

"And what is that?" Kendall asked.

"Mr. Weyland is sick." Val answered.

Kendall stops walking along with Val. The alien warrior girl looks at Val in the eyes, she could tell that she isn't lying. Kendall kneels-down at Val's height, resting on arm on her bend leg.

"He's sick?" Kendall questioned.

Val nodded her head. "Yeah, I could feel a sickness on his lungs. I don't know what it is, but I think is bad." She explains.

Celestia head pops out from the backpack. "I could feel his sickness too."

" _They're right._ " Dark said in Kendall's head, making sure the conversation to her is private. " _Kiddo and C saw the sickness on Weyalnd's lungs._ "

" _What sickness is it?_ " Kendall thought so Dark could hear, which she did.

" _Lung Cancer._ " Dark answered to her.

Lung cancer is a disease on the lungs. This happened either genetics or acquired. If it's genetics, meaning that the person inherited from his or her family lining. But acquired, on the other hand, the person who smokes or breathe polluted will receive it. Lung Cancer is known to be an uncontrolled growth of abnormal cells in one or both lungs. These abnormal cells do not carry out the functions of normal lung cells and do not develop into healthy lung tissue. It's hard to detect if the person has lung cancer, even in its earliest stage it's hard to detect because most people won't have any symptoms. Once symptoms are developed, the cancer is usually advanced and no longer curable. The treatment is difficult and expensive, and there's 5% chance that the human will live. Kendall believes that Weyland was diagnosed with lung cancer and he must've concealed his illness from the public. And maybe he wants this expedition to happen as his final adventure. He wants to have something to remember by, a happy memory, before his final day on the land of the living.

Kendall glanced at Val and ruffles her hair. "He wants make a final adventure." She said.

Val nodded. "Uh-huh, I feel sorry for him." She said.

Kendall stared at Val for a while before picking her up and placed her on her shoulders. Val was surprise by this as Kendall holds Val's legs and walks to the kitchen.

"Maybe you can convince her after we get the hot cocos." Kendall suggested, earning a happy smile from Val.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex was in her temporary room, packing her items, and preparing herself to go home. She will not take unprepared people to that pyramid, it's too risky and dangerous. As she zips her hygiene bag, Stafford came in to the room calmly, Lex didn't look up at him as she packs her stuff.

"I've spoken with Mr. Weyland." Stafford began. "Money's been wired to your account. Chopper's refueling to fly you home."

Lex looks up at him as she finished packing her stuff. "Who'd you get?" She asked.

"Gerald Murdoch." Stafford answers to her calmly before walking away to Weyland.

This caused Lex to freeze from her work and turns to see Stafford leaving. She was disbelief by this information. Soon, at Weyland's office on the ship, Lex came in unannounced before Weyland could invite her inside. And Lex informs the arrogant billionaire about Gerald Murdoch's condition.

"Gerald Murdoch has two seasons of ice time, he's not ready." Lex informs him almost angrily.

"Don't worry about it." Weyland assured when he drinks a glass of water.

Lex almost glared at him. "What about Paul Woodman or Andrew Keeler?" Lex asked as she tried her best herself not to look annoyed.

"We called them." Weyland replied.

"And?" Lex asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

At that precise moment, Stafford walks over to them with some paperwork for his boss to see and sign. He heard the conversation unfold as he gives the papers to Weyland.

"They gave the same bullshit answer you did." Stafford replied calmly.

"Bullshit?" Lex asked in a loud and angry voice. She looks at the billionaire and gave him a piece of her mind. "Mr. Weyland, what I told you wasn't bullshit. You brought people who are not prepared for this, and even children, for them to what? See your success. If you rush into this, people will get hurt or maybe even die."

Weyland sighs at the woman. "Ms. Woods, I don't understand your objections. We're not asking you to take us up Everest, we need you to take us from the ship to the pyramid and then back to the ship. That's it's."

"What about inside the pyramid?" Lex asked the arrogant billionaire.

"You don't have to worry about that Ms. Woods once were at the site we have the best equipment, technology and experts that money can buy." Weyland responded as he looks at his papers briefly before looking at Stafford. "Is this new?"

"It's the latest."

Lex's eyes narrowed as she tries to act calm by this with her arms crossed. "Mr. Weyland when I lead a team, I don't ever leave my team." She said as if she must protect and guide them from danger.

Weyland leans on his chair and looks at Lex. "I admire your passion." He said. "I wish you were coming with us." Weyland said that stunned Lex for a moment. "And as for the kids, they are well guarded and have adult supervision. This will be their adventure for them to remember."

Lex gave Weyland a warning glare. He needs to think of his action for the sake of others. "You're making a mistake." Lex finally says before walking out on Weyland for the second time.

Since the chopper is still refueling, Lex decided to walk out of the ship, wearing her winter clothes, and looked at the night sky that is being covered by an aurora. She was trying to ease her frustration and anger. She still couldn't believe that Weyland brought children on board and taking them to Bouvetøya Island, the most dangerous and isolated place in the world. The nearest land is thousand miles away, there's no help if someone got seriously injured. Weyland doesn't care for the risk of the crew or the children, he only wants is to make a mark on history. And he already did, being in a front page of a magazine. What more does he want?

Lex sighs as she leans on the rails of the deck, watching the Aurora Borealis that light up the sky. The crew will not survive if they don't have experience, and the kids are too young and they're very vulnerable. They need to be taken home at once. Before Lex could think further, she snaps out from her thoughts when she felt something or someone tugging her jacket. She turns to her right and looks down to see a little girl with bright blue eyes, wearing a cute blue winter coat, and holding a red mug of hot coco with marshmallows on it. Behind the little girl is a short haired blonde girl with golden eyes. She wears a bright gold jacket, and her face shows a stoic expression, unfazed by the cold. She holds two mugs of hot coco that have whip-creams. Lex guessed that two hot cocos are theirs. Soon, the little girl gave Lex a bright happy smile as she offers her the mug of hot coco.

"Hot coco?" She asked politely.

Lex stared at her for a while before sighing and accepted the coco. "Thank you." She said softly with a small smile.

"You're welcome." The little girl said cheerfully before pointing her thumb on her chest. "My name is Valentina, Val for short. And this is my friend, Kendall." Val points at the girl behind her.

"Hi." Kendall replied casually.

Lex nodded at Kendall as she gives Val her hot coco. Val happily accepted it and looks at Lex with wide eyes. "What's your name?" She asked kindly.

Lex smiles at her softly and answered. "Alexa Woods."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Woods." Val said kindly.

Lex chuckled slightly. "Just call me Lex." She said.

"Okie-dokie!" Val made a salute which cause Lex to smile at her again.

"I still can't believe Weyland brought kids to this expedition, but here you are." Lex gestured Val.

Val giggles and points at Kendall, who was drinking her hot coco. "Don't forget Kendall and my other friends too."

"Your other friends?" Lex asked almost seriously. How many kids did Weyland brought to this expedition?

Val bobs her head up and down. "Yup! There's Quinn and Aggie Kingbird, Damien Rouge, and my cousin, Gem Grady." Val informs her. "Mr. Weyland told Mr. Masrani to have a partnership and brought us here. Mr. Masrani couldn't come because he has big meeting somewhere."

Lex made a deadpan look. These kids were brought here to make a partnership with two businesses… how original. Weyland has no rights to bring them to this expedition, these kids needed to be on this boat where they can be safe and must be taken home at once. Lex shook her head and walks over to the drum containers. Val follows Lex as the young woman puts her mug on top of the box before looking at Val. She kneels-down at her height and ruffles Val's hair gently.

"Val, this is very dangerous." She informs the five-year-old.

"Why?" Val asked curiously.

Lex sighs softly as she gently picks up Val and placed her on top of the container. Val stared at Lex with her wide eyes as the adult explains to her and Kendall, who stood beside Lex, and said.

"This is not like a field trip, it's an expedition that is too dangerous for you and your friends. You all need to be taken home."

"Is Bouvetøya dangerous?" Val asked.

"You heard our conversation?" Lex asked Val with a brow raised.

Val nodded. "Uh-huh, we were hiding behind a crate." She said.

Lex looks over to Kendall, who was looking away, drinking her coco. Lex turns to Val; the little girl was giving Lex her bright smile. Lex couldn't help but feel somewhat protective to this little girl, she is so innocent in her age. And she can't go to this expedition

"And you know the people here are not ready." Lex informs her. "They'll get injured and there won't be help for miles."

"But you're here." Val said to her, causing Lex to be surprise. "You're smart and skilled at this. And my mommy told me to always listen to the ones who know things that don't know yet."

Lex stared at her for a while. She could tell this little girl was thought very well on her words and actions. And Lex knew that she is right, but Lex can't take the risk just yet. These kids needed to be on the ship, where they can be safe from danger.

"You do realize that you kids have to stay here, right?"

It was time for Kendall to answer, and the blonde-haired girl just shrugs as she took another sip of her coco. "We would, but some wouldn't listen." She informs before looking at Lex. "We maybe kids, but we lived in a jungle like theme park filled with wild living breathing dinosaurs for a living, and we explore the jungles and hiked on mountain terrains, and we did rock climbing sometimes."

Lex raised a brow at her. "Are you saying that you girls and your friends have experience?"

"Yup! / Yes." Val and Kendall answered.

Lex couldn't help but chuckle at the girls, finding it amusing to see them so determine to come. But still, she isn't sure about this. "And what made you two girls want to come?" She asked.

Val and Kendall looked at each other and then to Lex. "Can you keep a secret?" Val asked the adult. Lex raised a brow at her again before nodding, promising her that she can keep a secret. Val glanced around to see if anyone was there, seeing that it was clear, Val gestured Lex to come closer. Lex leans over and Val whispers in Lex's ear.

"Mr. Weyland is sick."

Lex pulls away in shock and surprise by this information. Weyalnd is sick? Sick of what exactly? Lex has so many questions in her mind that she looks over to Kendall. Kendall looks at her before putting her mug down, and gestured her to follow, somewhere Val can't hear them. Lex nodded and follows Kendall, but not before she told Val to stay on her seat, which she did. Kendall and Lex were a bit far from Val, who was playing with her raptor claw necklace, and the girl told the young woman what Weyland was sick of.

"Weyland has lung cancer." Kendall said to Lex softly, so that Val couldn't hear them. "We believe that he needs to expedition as a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" Lex asked the girl.

"A reminder that his life has meaning." Kendall explains, which surprise and stunned Lex. "Weyland wants something to remember, a happy memory before his final time on Earth. This expedition will be his last adventure."

Lex was surprise and shock by Kendall's words. For some reason, this girl is different from the others, as if she knows what Weyland was feeling right now. Yet, how do they know his illness.

"How do you know this?" Lex asked her.

Kendall shrugs and crosses her arms. "We have our ways." She said as she looks at Lex seriously. "So, are you going to lead them or just let them be mindless and let them go on the pyramid without your experience."

Lex just stared at her for a while, finding it weird that a girl her age to give that lecture to Lex. Lex now learns that Weyland was diagnosed with lung cancer and made sure the public never knew about his illness. He wanted this trip to be his last, for his final work before his passing. And for some reason, it worked enough to convince Lex to join in. Lex smiled and snorts a chuckle. She looks at Kendall and placed a hand on her hip.

"I don't have a choice, don't I?"

Kendall shrugs and said. "Nope."

Lex shook her head with a smile as she turns to Val. The little girl was kicking her legs a bit, waiting for them to come. They went back to Val, the little girl smiles at them happily as Lex ruffles Val's hair a bit, causing her to giggle. Lex sighs softly and looks at the girls.

"Alright, I'll tag along, but there are three things that you two need to know." Lex informs them.

The two girls looked at each other before looking at Lex with a nod. "First: You have to listen to me and stay close to me. Second: Val you're going to stay with me and Kendall. And lastly…" Lex smiles at said. "I want to meet your friends, deal?"

Val smiles brightly and nodded her head. "Okay! It's a deal!"

Lex smiles at her a bit before looking at Kendall. Kendall just looked at her and nodded as she raised her mug up. "Cheers." Kendall said.

Lex chuckles a bit and raised her mug, followed by Val. "Cheers." They said as they clink their mugs together before drinking their hot coco. As they did, Val notices something shiny around Lex's neck. She stops drinking her hot coco, leaving a cream mustache on top of her lips, which she licked, and looks at Lex.

"What's that on your neck?" She asked.

Lex stops drinking and looks at her neck. Using her free hand, she removed what appears to be a silver necklace of a sword that has a dragon wrapped around it. Val awed at the necklace as it shines with the aurora's light.

"This is my mother's necklace." Lex began. "She gave it to me before she died."

Kendall looks at the necklace and then to Lex. "How old were you?" She whispers.

Lex didn't look at her as she stared at her necklace, but she did answer. "I was only five when she died, I was raised by my grandfather and uncle."

"From your mother side, correct?" Kendall asked, earning a nod from Lex.

"Why not your daddy?" Val asked.

Lex put her necklace down as she looks at the girls sadly. "My dad…he lost custody on me by my grandfather and uncle. They promise my mother that they will raise me well…I never got to see my dad for thirteen years."

"You never seen your father for thirteen years, why?" Kendall asked in shock.

Lex sighs and shrugs. "Let's just say…my grandfather and uncle doesn't think my dad was a good enough father for me." She said. "I was allowed to see him when I turned eighteen."

Val and Kendall looked at Lex for a while, she was looking at her hot coco a bit as her eyes shows sadness. Val puts her coco down and holds Lex's arm, causing Lex to look at her. Val gave her a sad smile, trying to cheer her up.

"I lost my mommy and daddy on an accident." Val said softly.

"Same." Kendall added, she did lose her parents, when her planet blew up and she was the only survivor, but she didn't tell it to Lex.

Lex stared at them for a few seconds and soon smiles at them. She gently picks up Val and hugs her, who hugs her back. As they let go, the three females went to the rails and looked at the Aurora Borealis. It was beautiful during the night, and it brings beauty and happiness.

"It's beautiful." Kendall whispers at the aurora.

Lex nodded with a hum, she finds it very beautiful too. Val looks at the aurora and said. "My mommy used to tell me stories about auroras."

Lex looks at the girl in her arms. "Really?" She asked almost jokingly.

Val nodded. "Uh-huh, she said that on the auroras are the spirits of our ancestors that protecting and watching over us." She said.

Lex couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she looks at the aurora. "Yeah…they are watching over us." She whispers.

They would stare for hours, until they heard foot-steps coming towards them. They turn and saw two males, Sebastian De Rosa and Graham Miller. The two males went over to Lex and the two girls, they were surprise to see Lex with them.

Miller came forward and tried to impress Lex by explaining about the aurora borealis in a scientific way. "It's in the upper atmosphere. Streams of protons and electrons from the sun being deflected by the earth's magnetic field, causing a solar radiation storm."

And with that explanation, it made the happy mood turn into a boring mood. Val looks at Miller in confusion while Kendall gave Miller a blank and annoyed look, clearly stating the obvious that Miller here doesn't believe in magic. But it was for the best since humans should know less about magic.

"Way to ruin the moment." Kendall mutters out, earning a smile from Lex and a confused look from Miller.

Lex looks up to the aurora again and explains. "Shackleton called Antarctica 'the last great journey left to man'. It's the one place left in the world that no one owns. It's completely free." Lex looks at Val, who looks at her, and smiles. "Me, I'm sort of partial to the penguins."

"Me too!" Val agreed, causing Lex to chuckle with the two adults. Kendall don't laugh because she looks at the two males, they are here for a reason.

The reason why, is because they were trying to convince Lex to join in the exhibition. They wanted to see what's inside the pyramid. But they didn't know that Val and Kendall already convince her, yet the girls didn't stop them because Lex and Kendall wanted to see how far they will go on this conversation. However, there's another reason, these men can here in hopes to impress her. Kendall could tell that these men wanted to impress her, and it's not working because Lex is one of those women who isn't impress so easily.

"I wish you'd reconsider coming with us, Lex." Miller began, hoping that Lex would take the bait into coming, but she didn't as she gave him a look. "Come on, don't make me pull out pictures of my kids again." Miller said, holding his camera.

Lex chuckles a bit as she adjusted her hold on Val. "Your kids aren't that cute as her." Lex gestured her head to Val in her arms, who smiled.

"What if we got pictures of other people's kids?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

Lex scoffs and shook her head at these men. She already has enough playing around as she looks at them. "If you two are here to convince me, then your too late."

This cause Sebastian and Miller to be confused and shock, fearing that Lex won't change her mind. Lex could've laugh on their shock and scared looks as they worried that she was going to leave soon. But she's not, Lex looks at Val and smiled and informs the two men this.

"Because these girls already to convince me to stay." She said, ruffling Val's hair with her free hand, making her giggle while Kendall just 'Meh'.

Sebastian and Miller were shock and relief that these girls were able to convince Lex into coming. They were both happy and grateful for that. They decided to introduce themselves since they should get to know them.

"My names Graeme Miller, I'm a chemical engineer." Miller introduced.

"Sebastian De Rosa. I'm an archeologist." Sebastian said.

Lex shook her head at them before introducing the girls to them. "This Valentina or Val and her friend Kendall."

"Hi." Val waves at them while Kendall just said: Hey

Miller smiles at the girls. "I don't know how you convince Lex but thank you." He said as he ruffles Val's hair, making her giggle. He was about to ruffle Kendall's hair when the girl gave him a death glare.

"Touch me, and I will throw you overboard and make it look like an accident." She threatened him, eyes flashing a bit.

Miller became pale at that threat as he slowly withdraws his hand from her. He never knew that this girl was so scary. Lex shook her head at Kendall, who was glaring at Miller. She could tell that she's a type of girl that no one should mess with.

"You should be careful with her, she bites." Lex joked before walking away with Val in her arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk with Mr. Weyland about my change of heart." She added before she, Val, Kendall left to Weyland's office, leaving two happy men, who are ready for the trip.

* * *

 **Done, so sorry for the wait, I am completely stress from school and project making, I hope you all forgive me. And Mindoraan means Understanding in Dragon from Skyrim.**

 **And if you have ideas, leave it in the comments bellow.**


	4. Finding the Entrance

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had a test last Monday and Tuesday, and it was stressful. Thank you, guys, for being patient. Also, there were a scene in the penguin. I notice that the movie scene the penguin looked either a Galapagos penguin or a Magellanic penguin. And I don't think they can survive the arctic. Anyways, I use Adelie Penguin instead, since it's the Antarctica. Also, the story is in the year 2016, I hope you guys understand.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Above the Earth's atmosphere, an unknown spacecraft hovers above the cold space. Inside of the spacecraft are three mask helmets, their design is distinctly techno-medieval. They were arranged around an alien computer monitor. Suddenly, a hologram above the computer flickers into life. Icons and language are unknown, but the imagery it shows is recognizable, the Pyramid under the ice. Soon, a targeting system was activated, drawing a line between the pyramid and the surface of the ice. Then the spacecraft shoots a powerful beam of searing hot plasma down towards one location on Earth, Antarctica.

The spacecraft was here for a reason. The reason, it was a rite of passage. The alien species in the spacecraft are called Yautja, alien hunters. They are feared by all and are skilled hunters. Their weapons and hunting skills are advance and deadly. No one dares mess with them. They hunt only worthy and deadly prey. They even go to Earth to hunt down worthy humans. And once they did, they take the preys' skulls and mount them as trophies. They take pride on their kills, but they are also honorable creatures. They don't hunt weak prey like children, pregnant women, the elderly, and the sick. They follow an Honor-Code that must never to be broken. But if a Yautja broke the Honor-Code, then he is branded a Bad Blood.

Bad Bloods are what might you call Criminals, they broken the laws and kill anything that is strong or weak and have no regrets in doing so. If a Yautja brought dishonor to his people and flees before accepting punishment, there can be no forgiveness. And according to the Yautja tradition, Yautjas must eliminate those outcasts on sight. Bad Bloods are never accepted back into Yautja society.

The Bad Bloods wanders aimlessly, some Bad Bloods have been known to hunt and slay anything alive, including other Predators. Bad Bloods are hostile and " _mentally unstable_ ". They use the skills that were taught to them by their brothers, fathers, and grandfather, but use them dishonorably and uses these skills on their own personal gain. Enforcer Yautjas are tasked with hunting down known Bad Bloods and eliminate them at all cost, and no regrets.

But putting those aside, right now, it was time for the rite of passage to start. This tradition is sacred, the Yautjas that go to this ritual are known as Young-Bloods, they are warriors that just completed their basic training. And once they complete this ritual, they will become Blooded. The Blooded is considered an adult and becomes full member of his Clan. Unlike the Young-Blood, the Blooded has more privileges and experience than less experienced hunters. They have their own quarters on a ship, the right to settle disputes in death-matches, and eligibility to be chosen by a female to sire her young.

But to become a Blooded, Young-Bloods must finish their ritual or what they Chiva meaning Trial. This Chiva would make the Young Bloods to become Blooded. The Yautjas are grouped into three members of each group. And they must use their skills that they learn from their clan and from their hunts and use them on the Chiva. They must use their minds and skills to face off the deadliest prey, Kainde Amedha.

Kainde Amedha or Hard Meat is known to be the ultimate prey. The Yautjas fought this prey for many years. Those who succeed are the worthy, but those who didn't succeed have died in honor.

This Chiva only happens every hundreds of years, only the chosen ones may enter the Chiva. Ancient humans worship the Yautjas as gods, they were the reason why the pyramid was there. They needed the humans to breed the Kainde Amedhas and hunt them to prove their worth. And once the Yautjas successfully killed a Kainde Amedha, they bring great honor to their names and worthy to carry the mark of the Blooded. And this year, they will hunt them again, and this time they have brought the humans to the temple. Where they will be used to breed Kainde Amedhas.

And the hunt will begin.

* * *

Back to Antarctica, the ship docked on stable land. Ice has already begun to reform, creating a solid sheet around the ship's hull. Rusten and his Roughnecks are hoisting the drilling platforms out of the hold and lowering them to the ice. For those who don't know what's Roughneck is, a Roughneck is a term for a person whose occupation is hard-manual labor, most commonly associated with the workers on a drilling rig. And not the Roughnecks from Starship Troopers Chronicles.

Anyways, the crew were in the ship, getting ready to find the pyramid. After Lex informs Weyland that she will stay and help, he was delighted by this news, but only of the kids have adult supervision, and they stay close. Speaking of the kids, they were bundled up on their winter clothes. Damien's were getting better, though he does need someone to guide him time to time. Sebastian and Miller are there as well, gearing up with the others. They were excited to go search for the pyramid. Jay puts on his snow gear before looking at the hagglunds, that are being unloaded Rusten and the rest of his team for the expedition.

Meanwhile, little Val was wearing her blue winter coat, grey boots, black pants, her beanie hat, and her mother scarf. She was walking with Lex holding her hand. She was taking the young woman to her friends. But later, right now, Lex has to make some announcements first. So, Val went towards her friends as Lex steps forward to address the crew.

"Everybody! Listen up! Gather round." Lex began.

Everyone gathers around Lex. Val was with her friends and the teens as they looked at Lex. Miller and Sebastian were excited as they waited patiently for Lex to finish her announcement. Lex look at them and nodded her head a bit.

"It is my job to keep you alive on this expedition, and I need your help to do that." Lex said, looking at the crew. "Since I don't have time to properly train you, I'm laying down four rules. One: No one goes anywhere alone, ever. Two: Everyone must maintain constant communication. Three: Keep the kids close at all time, don't take your eyes off them."

The girls looked at Damien, who was looking at the vehicles. He notices that the girls were looking at him as he turns to them in confusion. "What?"

The girls, minus Val, rolled their eyes as they looked at Lex to finish her speech.

"And Four: Unexpected things are gonna happen. When they do, no one tries to be a hero. Understood?" Lex ask the crew.

Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement, they will remember these rules in order to survive from what is down there. Lex then turns to Verheiden sternly, she knows that he isn't much of a team player.

"Understood?"

Verheiden saw and heard her serious tone, meaning she isn't joking by this. Verheiden nodded at her respectfully and answered. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Lex said.

After that, everyone got ready for the field. Lex went over to a hopping and smiling Val. When Lex got to them, Val made the introduction.

"Hi Lex!" Val greeted happily as she introduces her friends to Lex. "These are my friends Quinn, Aggie, Damien, and my cousin, Gem."

"Hi." Quinn greeted.

"Nice tae meet ye." Aggie greeted.

"Sup!" Damien greeted.

"Aloha." Gem greeted.

Lex smiles at them. "Nice to meet you all." She said before noticing the teens coming to them. "Friends of yours?" Lex asked.

Val turns to the teens and then to Lex with a nod. "Yup! That's Jay, Mike, Alex, and Sofia." She introduces to the teens to Lex. The teens greeted Lex with handshakes. Lex learns that the teens are represented by Masrani Global, they were still surprise by this and her sudden change of heart. Lex just glanced at a smiling Val and the teens know why she changed her mind. After the introduction, they went to their separate vehicles. Jay and Mike are partnered same goes to Alex and Sofia. The kids were partnered into two as well. Gem was supposed to go with Val, but Quinn and Aggie have something else in mind.

"Hey, Gem." Quinn stops Gem, who turns and looks at her. "Me and Aggie think you should partner with Damien."

Gem gave them the look. "What?! Why am I partnered with him?" She asked almost angrily.

"Because Jay needs extra help keeping an eye on him, plus you also can keep him in line." Quinn stated.

"She's right." Aggie agreed as they turn to Damien's direction. Damien was walking, still seeing blurry vision, before bumping into a pole.

"OW!" Damien exclaims, rubbing his face.

Gem's right brow twitch as she lets out a loud and annoyed groan. "Fine, I'll watch him." She mutters before pointing at the two girls. "But you two owe me big time!" She informs them.

Quinn smiles. "Great. Kendall, you're partnered with Val, if it's okay?" She looks at Kendall.

Kendall looks at Quinn and nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." She said as she walks over to Val and pick her and placed her on her shoulders. Val giggles as Kendall walked over to the vehicle that they are riding. Everyone goes to their vehicles. Quinn and Aggie are with Alex and Sofia while Gem and Damien are with Jay and Mike.

Lex walks towards the vehicle where Val and Kendall are before she looks over to Adele Rousseau, who has started to clean her automatic handgun. Lex raised a brow at Rousseau, thinking why bring a handgun on the expedition. Lex went over to Rousseau as she finished preparing her handgun.

"Seven seasons on the ice and I've never seen a gun save someone's life." Lex said to Rousseau.

Rousseau adjusted her gun a bit. "I don't plan on using it." She stated.

Lex raised her brows. "Then why bring it?" She asked.

Rousseau looks at her and said. "Same principle as a condom. I'd rather have one and not need it, then need it and not have one."

With that, the two women shared a small chuckle at that statement. It's immediately clear that they like and respect each other. Rousseau placed her gun on her holster and looks at Lex with a small smile.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay." She said.

Lex smiles back. "Couldn't let you have all the fun." She said before looking back at her direction. "And someone has to keep an eye on them." She added.

Rousseau follows Lex's gaze and saw Kendall helping Val get on the vehicle. Kendall climbs up the vehicle with ease as they sit on the back. Rousseau understood why Lex decided to stay. After their brief meeting, they got on to their vehicles and set out to the frozen wasteland.

* * *

Seven tracked vehicles were seen driving through their way across the pristine snow. Other vehicles followed that has two drilling platforms, three assorted cargo, and people transporters. The vehicles' headlights illuminate the darkness of the threatening, unearthly landscape, helping them to see clearly. Inside on of the vehicles, Kendall was sitting behind Sebastian while he sits next to Lex. Val was napping on Kendall's lap. Celestia was sleeping in Val's backpack, still unseen by others. Dark was in Val's ring as she reads a magazine. Kendall was reading a book called Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children by Ransom Riggs.

She reads silently, ignoring the loud engines of the vehicle. Meanwhile, Sebastian was fiddling with a necklace that he made from the Pepsi cap he found in Mexico, in the dig-sight. Lex notices Sebastian was fiddling in the bottle cap, wondering why he was doing that.

"What's with the bottle cap?"

This caught the attention of Kendall as she looks up from her book to the two adults and then to the bottle cap. Sebastian looks at her and then to the bottle cap and back to Lex again. "This is valuable archaeological find." He joked with a smile.

This cause Lex to chuckle a bit while Kendall raised a brow at Sebastian's bottle cap, there was no way that's a valuable find.

"It looks like a rusty old bottle cap to me." Kendall said.

Sebastian just stared at her while Lex chuckles again and shook her head at the girl. Kendall was still learning about Earth's culture and she doesn't get what a joke means yet. Sebastian decided to ignore Kendall's comment and looks outside of the window and towards the moon, it was full, and it looks big when it was close. So, Sebastian started a conversation.

"When I was a kid growing up in Italy, you know what they call a moon that big?" He asked Lex and Kendall.

"A full moon?" Kendall asked blankly, causing Lex to snort her chuckle. However, Lex just looks at Sebastian and then shakes her head saying no. Sebastian looks at the moon again and then to Lex.

"La Luna Del Cacciatore." Sebastian said in Italian.

"La Luna Del Cacciatore." Lex repeated correctly.

"Brava." Sebastian praised with a smile

Kendall heard Dark snorting in her mind, she can't do it on Val since she's sleeping, and said to Kendall in a sarcastic tone. " _This Sebastian fellow is trying to impress Lex. How original._ "

" _Of course, he is. He's trying to win her heart, which is failing._ " Kendall mentally said in annoyance.

Dark snorts her laughter. " _Yeeeaaahhh, by using his 'charm' to woo her. And it ain't working._ "

" _True._ " Kendall mentally agrees as she turns back to the adults.

"What's that?" Lex asked, wanting to know what it means.

Sebastian looks at her and answered. "Hunter's Moon."

"Hunter's Moon?" Lex repeated, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and Lex turns back to the window while muttering Hunter's Moon two times. She looks up at the moon and then…she laughs along with Sebastian, finding it funny. But Dark, on the other hand, didn't think so.

" _Is there something wrong, Dark?_ " Kendall asked mentally.

" _There's something about Lex._ " Dark began. " _She knows what La Luna Del Cacciatore is, but she pretended not to know._ "

" _What are you saying, Dark?_ " Kendall asked. " _Is Lex hiding something?_ "

" _I'm saying that Alexa Woods is hiding a secret that we don't know yet._ " Dark said suspiciously as she looks at Lex in the ring.

The lead Haaglund tops a snow rise and halts, and others followed suit. Kendall got of the vehicle with Val, wearing her backpack with sleeping Celestia inside, who was still sleeping on her back. Kendall made her way to the others as the snow falls-down on them, slow and steady. Rusten ordered his men to keep the engines running. They made their way to the edge of a cliff and the vehicles' light shines down, but it wasn't enough to see what it is.

Soon, Lex fires a parachute flare into the air. That woke up Val from as it made small explosion in the air and brightly illuminates the area. It revealed to be a town of some sort, filled with old abandon buildings and some materials that were scattered somewhere.

"What is that place?" Damien asked, finally able to see clearly.

"It's an abandoned whaling station." Lex explains to Damien and the others. She turns to Weyland and points out. "According to your satellite imagery, Mr. Weyland, the pyramid is located directly beneath it."

Kendall stared at the abandon whaling station blankly with now an awake Val on her back as she turns to the others. "Let me guess, we're going down there, aren't we?" She asked Weyland blankly.

Without a word, they got back in the vehicles and drove towards the station. It didn't take long to get as the vehicles made their way to the station with ease. Val and her friends looked out from their window. They saw dozens of wooden buildings that were still intact, or half broken. Some of them are no more than shacks. The buildings were encrusted with ice and half buried in the snow. As the vehicles stopped, the crew got out and walk down what appeared to be the main street. They turn on their flashlights to illuminate the bizarre ghost town. Val clings at Kendall as they look at the abandon station. It's creepy as hell. But Dark, on the other hand, liked it. It was isolated, abandon, and freezing, and that is why she likes it.

"Spread out. We'll use this place as base camp." Stafford ordered before turning to Rusten. "Mr. Quinn, begin drilling operations as soon as you can."

"I'm on it." Rusten said as he walks towards his team. "Okay, guys, let's move out!"

Val holds on to Kendall tightly. "It's scary." She whimpers softly.

Miller, who was next to the two girls, gave Val a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Val. I'll protect you." He said kindly.

Kendall gave him a blank look. "I don't think you are capable of protecting her or yourself." She informs him before walking away, leaving a stunned Miller.

Everyone splits up, the kids stayed close to the adults. Lex has Kendall and Val while the others are with Jay, Mike, Alex, and Sofia. They scouted the area for any trouble. Miller was out of the group as he looks around on his own and using a flare, that startled him when he tried to use it, but calms down. Kendall carries Val as she follows Lex and Sebastian to an area that has big bones. Kendall and Val saw giant black cauldron, it was fifteen feet high and thirty feet across. It was tilting over at a crazy angle since one of its four feet has been knocked away somehow and the fact that it was frozen solid, causing it to stop from tumbling into the harbor below.

Sebastian looks at the massive bones. "What are these?" He asked.

Lex and Kendall were looking around. Val was looking at bones sadly as she knows what they are but didn't want to talk about it. Lex was the one who answered to Sebastian.

"Whalebones." She answered as they continued walking. "This station was abandoned in 1916. Everyone just disappeared overnight. It was a big mystery back then."

Kendall stops and looks at the big cauldron. "What is that?" She points out.

Lex looks at the cauldron as she walks besides the girls. "The Separator throw whale blubber in, heat it, separate out the fat. Whale oil was big business back then." She explains.

"It's wrong to hurt whales." Val whimpers out, feeling sad for the whales.

"Don't worry, Val. No whales were use as oils anymore." Lex assured as they walked over to the edge. Lex took out a flare and fired. The light from it illuminates the darkness to reveal the bottom was water that was covered by ice. If someone falls in there, they will freeze to death in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miller was seen opening a door that revealed to be mess hall. It was an eerie sight, everything was frozen of covered in snow. It was like human version of doll house but frozen. The tables are covered with sheet ice, cups, plates, spoons and forks are frozen to the spot they were left. Miller tries to pick up one of the cups, but the handle breaks off into his hand. It must be so cold that everything utensils or cups are breakable. But this made Miller excited as he sets up his camera to take a picture of himself.

"One for National Geographic." He said happily as he sets the timer.

Miller place his camera on top of a wooden shelf as he rushes over to get in place. With a flash, the light momentarily illuminates the mess hall, and took his picture. As he was about get his camera, there was movement, which startled Miller. And this blast of light has disturbed something. He looks around nervously as his flashlight gives him light to find what was in the mess hall. There was nothing there and Miller was about to leave when the sound came back, louder and coming close. Miller looks around in fear, trying to find the creature in the dark. He swallows hard, he isn't much of a tough guy. He is a chemical engineer after all and easy prey-I mean…Target, easy target.

Miller looks around until something grabs Miller's shoulder. Miller yells in fright as he turns towards who touched him, it was Lex and behind her was Kendall, who was still carrying Val.

"Jesus! Lex!" Miller exclaims in shock, panting a bit.

Lex was not unfazed by this as the Chemical Engineer took some sometime to catch his breath, trying to act calm and brave, but failed miserably.

"No one goes anywhere alone." Lex informs him.

Miller shushes her a bit, still feeling the unknown creature was here. "Sshh! T-There's something there." Miller stuttered, pointing at the counter.

"I doubt it." Kendall mutters out while she, Val, and Lex followed Miller's direction.

"Listen. Listen." Miller said quietly.

Lex points her flashlight at the spot. At first, there was nothing, and then something moved. Now they both shine their flashlights into the darkness. Then something emerges from behind a table counter, it was a…penguin, an Adelie Penguin. It must've got in by accident and separated with the others.

"It's just a penguin." Kendall said blankly while Lex just chuckled by this and Miller soon followed.

"Careful, they bite." Lex jokingly informs Miller.

The penguin looks at them, mostly on Val. Val looks at the penguin and waves as it flaps one of its wings to wave back at her before waddling away and goes under a table, leaving them behind.

" _Some brave heart he turned out to be._ " Dark said sarcastically to the girls in their minds, referring to Miller. Kendall agreed that Miller isn't fit to be a tough guy while Val felt sorry for Miller. And Dark…she doesn't care, at all.

* * *

Somewhere else, Damien and Gem were checking out some buildings. They were searching for any clues on what might the pyramid would be. They're kind of worried that this pyramid might belong to a magical race that didn't want to be discovered, they just hope that these magical beings don't start a war with humanity.

Gem walks towards a building and saw Damien coming out of there. "Find anything?" She asked.

Damien shook his head. "Just old tool supplies and yet nothing. This place only has old stuff that hasn't been touch for years." He said, pointing his thumb back at the building before looking a Gem. "What about you, find anything?"

"Just pile of woods and nails on a nearby shack. All in all, nothing." She informs as they walked to another part of station. "By the way, where's Rocco and IM?" Gem asked as they climb up a wooden platform.

Damien brought up his wrist to reveal a green smartwatch. "Impy turn himself into a smartwatch so I can carry him around." Gem could see IM's eyes on the screen as he gave her wink. Damien then points on his backpack. "And Rocco is in my bag."

"Why did you bring him?" Gem ask as they made their way up.

"Because, he'll get reveal and people find out what he is, and we'll get in trouble. That's why I shove him in my backpack."

"And it's cold out there!" They heard Rocco's voice muffled in the bag.

Gem just shrugs her shoulders. "Fair enough." She said.

They walked on the platform that belongs to half destroyed building before noticing something that caught their eyes. They turn and their eyes widen at the sight. That was once a building, there was a gaping hole in the snow and ice, perfectly round, ten feet across, and it was there that they discover the path.

"What the heck is that?" Damien almost exclaims.

"It looks like a tunnel." Gem answered in shock as she looks at the hole.

Just then Rusten and Sebastian came running to them. they thought the kids were hurt, but in truth, they found something. They were at the kids' sides as they look at the hole in shock and amazement.

"What the hell?" Rusten mutters in shock.

Sebastian looked at the tunnel in awe and amazement. "Can you believe that?" He whispers.

Soon, Weyland, Lex, Miller, Stafford, the kids, and the teens were gathered around the hole. There was a thermal camera with a laptop attached to it. Rusten lights up a flare and then drops it down the shaft. The flare falls endlessly to the hole until its flickering light is finally swallowed in the darkness of the hole, as if it never hits the bottom.

"It's drilled at a perfect 30-degree angle." Rusten explains, looking at the camera.

"How far does it go down?" Lex asked, narrowing her eyes at the hole. There was something down there and it's not right.

Weyland pressed a key of the computer. "All the way to the pyramid." He informs, showing them the satellite image of the pyramid. The pattern of interlocking square shapes that shows the pyramid, but this time, a long red line connects it to the surface.

"There it is. Clear as day. And this time yesterday…" Weyland then replaces the image with one taken 24 hours earlier. The square shapes are the same, but there is no red line. "…Nothing"

"How was it done?" Miller asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Thermal equipment of some kind." Rusten stated out.

"Like yours?" Weyland asked him.

Before Rusten could answer, Mike turns around and notices something that made his eyes widen in shock. "I don't think his thermal equipment could drill that."

Alex looks at Mike in confusion. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

Mike points at the direction on top with his flashlight. They follow his gaze and their eyes soon widen at the sight. There was a tower that was close to the building that has the hole. There was huge hole on it, matching the one on the tunnel. Whatever cut through the ice, has also cut clean through the building, vaporizing wooden beams and metal walls with ease.

"Okay, whatever thermal equipment that was use is more advanced and incredibly powerful." Quinn said **(it's Quinn Kingbird not Rusten Quinn, I hope I made myself clear.)**

"I've never seen anything like it." Rusten said in shock, looking at the half-destroyed tower. He then looks at Weyalnd. "There's no team and no machine in the world that could cut to this depth in 24 hours." He informs.

" _Unless you're magic or alien._ " Dark said telepathically to the D-Squad, who became worried about that information.

Weyland looks at the tunnel before looking at Rusten. "Well, the only way we're gonna know for sure is to get down there and find out." He said to him and to the others.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by the spacecraft's holo-graphic projector. It was in front of the three mask-helmets. Then unknown figures prepared themselves. Sharp blades were seen, being readied or strapped in. Soon, something took one mask-helmet to put it on. The beings in that spacecraft were preparing for their hunt, their Chiva.

* * *

Rusten and his team were preparing for a descent into the unknown. Ropes are dropped into the void as a winch and pulley system are being built over the mouth of the tunnel. Rusten orders his men to fix the pulley system and telling them to hurry up because there's a storm coming. Val was sitting on a still intact wooden bench as she took out candy bars and she handed out to her friends and secretly gives one to Celestia in her bag, who munches it happily. She puts her bag on and went over to Lex and gave her a candy bar. Lex smiles and accepted the candy bar before placing it in her pocket. Kendall walked over to Lex with her hands in her pockets of her jacket. She looks at Lex, who looks at her with a brow raised, before Kendall gestured her head at one of Haaglunds. Lex became curious about this as she went over to Haaglund and opens the door.

Inside, Weyland was sitting there alone, breathing in a portable oxygen bottle. Weyland quickly puts it away and hides it, but his coughs didn't make it unnoticeable. Lex became concern by this, his condition is not suitable for this exhibition. His lung cancer is getting worst, and Kendall knew that this has to stop, so she secretly informs Lex that Weyland was too sick to continue. Val went over to Lex, but Kendall made sure that she was a few feet away from her and Weyland.

"There's no room for sick men on this expedition." Lex informs him.

Weyland adjusted his coat. "My doctors tell me the worst is behind me." He stated, knowing that Lex will make him go back to boat, which she will.

"You're not a very good liar, Mr. Weyland." Lex said to him. "Stay on the ship. We'll update you at the top of every hour."

"…You know, when you get sick, you think about your life and how you're gonna be remembered." Weyland explains to her. "You know what will happen when I go? Ten percent fall in share prices…maybe twelve, that's it."

Lex started at him for a while. Weyland was trying to convince her to let him continue this exhibition, but Lex isn't going to do so, not with his condition.

"I've heard this speech before." Lex said, her eyes soften as she begins remembering her life. Val and Kendall were secretly listening to her from a distance as she begins her explanation to Weyalnd.

"My dad broke his leg seven hundred feet from the summit of Mt. Ranier. He was like you, he wouldn't go back or let us stop. We reached the top and he opened a bottle of champagne, had my first drink with my dad at fourteen thousand four hundred feet."

Lex almost smiled at the found memory of her father. Kendall knew that Lex spends her childhood with her grandfather and uncle from her mother's side. She only got to see her father when she turned eighteen-years-old. And that memory of her father, she will carry within her forever. Then her eyes turn sadden as she remembers a sad ending.

"On the way down, he developed a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung. He suffered for four hours before dying twenty minutes from the base." She finished.

Kendall now knows why Lex needed to bring Weyland back to the ship. She doesn't want him to suffer the same agonizing pain that her father had been through. Lex barely knows about her father before his death. It was sad to lose her father like that. Even though Lex agrees to help Weyland find the pyramid, but due to his lung cancer, it will be dangerous for him to continue. But Weyland was a stubborn man, he wouldn't allow that to happen to him.

"You think that's the last thing your dad remembers? The pain?" Weyland asked Lex, who just stared at him. "Or drinking champagne with his daughter 14,000ft in the air?"

Lex didn't say anything as she looks at the ground, remembering her last memory of her dad before his death. They reach to the top and drink champagne as they bonded together, father and daughter. She never really knew much about him when she was little since she was being well raised by her grandfather and uncle from her mother's side. And yet, with Weyland's words, she knew that she can't take him back to the ship. Val and Kendall walked over to Lex, who was still looking at the ground, thinking. Val holds Lex's hand, causing the young woman to look at her. Val gave her a small smile and tugged her arm a bit, gesturing it was time to go. Lex smiles back and nodded before walking away from Weyland without a word.

Later, the crew were gearing up to go in the tunnel. Lex made sure that Val is strapped on her back, so she won't fall off or try to climb down with them. Alex was helping Lex to strap Val on a carrier and puts the little girl on Lex's back. Val was really light, and Lex can carry her easily. The rest of the D-Squad are strapped and ready. Lex was impressed by their skills and compliments to them.

"Not bad, you guys done this before?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, we go hiking or climbing on the Jurassic World's jungles with our dad and Owen." Quinn said. She didn't tell Lex that they also did it at Isola Della Vita and played with the Predacons and Dinobots, who taught them how to climb.

"Really?" Lex said in impress.

"Yup!" Damien came over, already in gear. "And one of us had done this before."

* * *

 _Two years ago, in an alien like museum. Guards were protecting a rare red gemstone that is worth a fortune. But unknown to them, a small metallic ball rolled in, it opens a small hole and releases knockout gas. The guards then dropped down, unconscious, and the security were shut down. Above the widow, where the gemstone is, Damien was above, wearing all black that has spy gear and has a gas mask on. He opens the widow and soon lowers himself with the rope, grabs the gemstone, and brings himself up as he snickered in delight._

* * *

Damien snickered at that memory of him stealing the gemstone. They still couldn't find who did it and it was good since he still has the gemstone in his ship. Lex just raised a brow at him before turning to his friends. They shrugged, not sure what Damien met. Lex just waves it off and readied herself to go down along with the others.

" _Hey, Kiddo._ " Dark sends a telepathic message to Val.

Val, who was being carried by Lex, answers back. " _Yes, Dark?_ "

" _Drop me here, I have a feeling that Rusten and his men need extra 'protection'._ " Dark informs her.

"… _Okay but come down if there's problem._ "

Val heard Dark snorting as she grins by that. " _Kiddo, I'm everyone's problem._ " She said. Val did as she was told and carefully removes her ring and drops it on the snow unnoticed, leaving Dark to watch Rusten and his men.

After everyone was geared up, they started climbing down the ice tunnel, following them are three large sledges being lowered with the winch and pulley. The sledges contain all the team's heavy equipment, generators, lights, and so on. They use piton gun to drive pitons that are twenty feet on the ice wall and placed lights in every piton. Lex was in the lead, Val was strapped on her back, as they and the others made their way down. The kids were doing great on their part along with the teens, except for the adults who has no or little experience on this.

Not so well as Rusten and his team, they tried to set up a base camp there, but there was a storm coming. Rusten was struggling to keep the satellite stable, while some were trying to set up gear and keeping the equipment in check. Then suddenly, a tent that was covering the equipment was blown away by the powerful wind, flying past Rusten, and gets jammed in the winching gear. Suddenly the rope that belongs to Weyland jerks tight and catches the side of the tunnel, and harness clip ' _ **Snaps!**_ ' smashing Weyland into the ice and hurtles down the steep shaft.

"MR. WEYLAND!" Miller yelled out in fear.

"Man down!" Stafford yelled to the others, watching helplessly as Weylend slides down to the tunnel.

"Get him! Somebody, get him!" Rousseau yelled as she missed catching Weyland.

Everyone missed catching Weyland, Aggie couldn't use her magic because it will expose her. Lex sees Weyland coming down, and fast as speeding bullet, she grabs her ice axe and pins Weyland's hood against the tunnel's wall, holding him in place, preventing him from falling further down into the tunnel. Weyland was shivering in shock and relief, shock that he almost died and relief that Lex saved him. He looks up to Lex and notices that she and Val were looking at him. Val was shock and amazed to see Lex's fast reflexes while relief that she saved Weyland's life.

"Wow." Val whispers in shock, causing Lex to look at her and smile before looking at Weyland.

"You okay?" Lex asked, earning a nod from Weyland. "Thank you." Lex said softly.

Weyland looks at her in confusion. "But you saved my life, remember? I'm the one should be saying thank you." He informs her.

Lex shook her head and made a small smile as she looks at him. "Not for this, for what you said." She reminded him what he said about her father's last memories of her and him drinking champagne on Mt. Rainier. And this made Weyland smile at her.

Soon, Jay and Mike came down. "Mr. Weyland, grab on, we'll help you get down." Mike said, as he and Jay offered their help. Weyland nodded as the two strong teens grabbed Weyland's arms and Lex removed her ice axe off Weyland's hood. The two teens used their extra ropes to strap Weyland to Jay's rope as they carefully made their way down to the tunnel.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite! And if you guys have ideas, leave it in the comments.**


	5. Awakening

**Okay, this is going to be a short chapter because I'm kind of in a busy schedule in my college. And for those who forgot that I have a life, please don't distract me or chat me early in the morning. The time here is different from other countries.**

 **Please and thank you.**

* * *

Above the cold night of the Antarctic, the Yautja spacecraft cuts through the storm. The tremendous force of katabatic winds. It would destroy any ordinary plane, but it has no effect on the futuristic spacecraft of the Yautja. That's why they were so deadly, their technology is greater than Tony Stark's tech. They zoom above the Whaling Station that Rusten and his men were using a base camp. The humans or Oomans in Yuatjas didn't notice them when the spacecraft flies above the Oomans unnoticed. However, the humans and Yautjas failed to know that Dark Twilight was leaning behind on top of the water tower and saw the spacecraft with her arms crossed while the wind blows her hair.

Then suddenly, the Yauta's spacecraft fired three shimmering steel missiles. But before they could make contact to the snowy ground, three arresting fins unfurl at the rear of the three missiles to slow down with some-kind of thruster. The three missiles made an impact to the ground and created an explosion of snow and ice, and a crate.

Upon a closer look, the missiles are cylindrical like. They were twelve feet long and four feet wide, almost like a giant steel coffin. Then one of the missiles opened, releasing high pressure gas that was locked inside, it slowly opens and, on its side, has unknown words written on it.

And it reveals that these missiles were Drop Pods of the Yautja, meaning the hunt is about to start.

* * *

Even though the storm continues above, the search team to find the pyramid. But reaching down, it was dark, really-really dark. They can't see anything. Gem could since she has night vision and Jay could smell people. However, Lex was the first one to come down as she carefully puts Val down before she lights up a flare, creating a light to reveal what was hidden in the dark.

It revealed an ice grotto. It was very beautiful. The walls are translucent, everything was surrounded by giant stalactites and stalagmites made of frozen glacial water. Everything around them shimmers and pulses in the light of the flare. Up ahead, the grotto opens out into a bigger ice cave, a vast ceiling vaulting off above them into the darkness. No telling how big this place is.

Lex made sure that Val was close to her, keeping her safe as they walked through the grotto while the others come down. They looked around the grotto, looking for the pyramid and admiring the beauty. Val awed at the grotto, Celestia peeks under the bag and looks at the grotto with admiration. She always like the ice and snow, she doesn't know why, but it made her feel safe. They would continue to admire it, but Lex's flare died down and everything went dark again. Lex was about to get another one, but someone opened a flare, startling Val and Celestia in the process. Lex turns to her right to reveal Weyland, holding a flare. Jay and Mike helped him get down safely as they help the others with little or no experience. He was looking at the grotto with mix expression of joy, confusion, and excitement.

"I don't understand it." Weyland said, breathless from the descent and looks around. It was completely empty when they came. They thought some other people or company found it first, but there was no one. "No equipment. No sign of another team."

"Well, that tunnel didn't dig itself." Lex stated as she picks up Val.

Stafford's men were unpacking multiple sets of portable floodlights and hooking them to power cables which run back up the tunnel to generators on the surface. The Kids were sitting on some steps of the grotto, waiting for the grown ups to finish. Lex brought Val to them, who has their flashlights on, as she helps the others out with the equipment. The kids stayed on their spot, not wanting to bother the other adults on their work with the lights. It didn't take long for them to start the power.

"We have power." Connor called out.

With that said, multiple banks of powerful floodlights kick in, they could see clearly now and then they saw something from the glacial ice. Sebastian saw something that made him stop dead in his track in amazement and soon followed by the others, minus Kendall and Lex. Lex took out a flare-gun and fired. The flare illuminates to reveal what was hidden in the shadows. It was the pyramid. It towered above them and revealed hundreds of stone steps. The team felt like tiny ants standing before the mysterious pyramid. Two-thirds of the magnificent structure is fully visible, the rest is buried in the translucent walls of the ice cave. Yet, in Damien perspective, it's an awesome sight.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weyland." Lex said to the rich man calmly as she turns to look at him. "Looks like you'll be leaving your mark after all."

Despite being short on breath, Weyland cracks a broad smile as he stared at the pyramid with great pride and joy before turning to the group. Lex could see some tears forming in the old man's eyes, knowing he just discovered the impossible.

"Thank you…Thank you, thank you all for this." He thanked them all before walking towards to Stafford. "Let's make history." He said, causing Stafford to nod.

Lex sighs before turning towards the kids' direction. They were sitting on the ground, doing their own thing. Kendall continued her reading in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children with Val sleeping on her lap. Quinn, Aggie, Gem, and Damien were playing cards. They had their flashlights on this whole time as they play, Lex guessed they didn't want to bother the adults since they were working. She was rather pleased by their behavior.

Sebastian walked over to Lex and notices her looking at the kids. He couldn't help but smile at her, seeing how she looks at the kids with joy.

"Ever thought of having kids?" Sebastian asked Lex.

Lex responded with a chuckle before she turns to Sebastian. "I have, but I have to find the right guy." She said before walking over to the kids. "Okay, guys. We're moving out."

With that said, the kids stopped on what they were doing. Quinn, Aggie, Gem, and Damien cleaned up the cards while Kendall closes her book. Lex gently wakes up Val, who rubbed her eyes, before standing up and follows them while holding Lex's hand as they follow the others. Everyone walked towards the stairs of the ancient pyramid. Sebastian and Thomas awed at it, couldn't keep their eyes off from such an amazing find. The others were still shocked and amazed to see this pyramid, but not the D-Squad and Lex. They think the pyramid has a dark secret that no one knows about.

Speaking of which, Damien was stomping his foot on one the stairs' steps. He then hops on it as waiting for something to happen. The girls watched their only guy friend messing around with the step for a while before Lex came to them. She was confused on what was Damien was doing.

"What is he doing?" Lex asked the girls.

Quinn answered Lex while watching Damien messing around. "He said that the pyramid could booby-trapped."

"Booby-trapped?" Lex asked with a brow raised.

Gem, who was holding Val's hand, shrugged. "Yup, he believes that the pyramid is booby-trapped…and I somewhat believe him." She answered.

Hearing their conversation, Sebastian and Miller walked over to them. "Why do you think that this pyramid has traps?" Miller asked.

Damien turns to them. "Dude, have you guys watched Indiana Jones? The Mummy? Or Lara Croft movies? And video games?" He questioned the two males.

"Why would we do that?" Sebastian asked.

Damien rolled his eyes and points at the pyramid. "Hello? In every thriller, action-packed, and adventure movies, that ancient temples, dungeons, or pyramids always have booby-traps." He explains. "Everybody knows that!"

"Those are just in the movies." Miller said.

"I don't know…" Quinn spoke, causing the two males to look at her. "Damien does have a point of all this. I mean, who knows what is in there."

"Same." Aggie agreed.

Sebastian shook his head. "I can assure you, there's no traps in this pyramid." He said.

"Fine! Don't come crying over to me if something happens in there!" Damien said as he followed the others, who went up to the pyramid.

Jay went over to the kids and picked up Val before placing her on his shoulders. She is still too young to walk up many stairs. Everyone climbed up the stairs, it took a while to reach to the top since Weyland sometimes stopped to catch his breath. Some were getting tired from walking up, but not Lex or the D-Squad. Lex has done hiking before while the D-Squad has been hiking in the jungles of Jurassic World.

But they were able to reach to the top of the pyramid. They walked into the entrance, admiring the architecture of the pyramid. The D-Squad was suspicious about this pyramid. They aren't sure if this magic related or not. Jay puts Val down when she wanted to be with Lex. The little girl went over to the young woman and gets a pat on the head by Lex. Lex smiles at Val before turning to the wall that is filled with strange hieroglyphics. One is shown two creatures locked in combat. Lex looked at it suspiciously before looks down and takes a bearing on her digital compass, to know where they are going. Everyone was so busy looking around that they failed to notice Verheiden, who was holding a camera with a flashlight attached to it, takes the first step through the entrance, stepping on an ornate stone tile that it sinks ever so slightly into the ground. Verheiden had just activated a hidden trigger of some kind. No one notices as they enter inside the pyramid.

They were being watched by the Yautja's holographic screen as it activated something below them that was dangerous.

* * *

Hidden deep within the pyramid, there was a hidden chamber. On the center, hidden trap door opened slowly to reveal a deep pool of freezing vapor. It almost looks like liquid nitrogen, but no. It's not, it's something else. Above the ceiling were hi-tech chains. It wasn't any ordinary chains, they run from the ceiling and down into the vapor pool.

It was activated by the trigger Verheiden stepped on and it brought something, something that shouldn't be awaken. And suddenly, the chains began to move. The chains started pulling something up from the pool. And slowly, something big and somewhat frozen, rises out of the freezing mist like some ancient beast. It was none other than a Xenomorph Queen.

A very intelligent and powerful alien species. She is known to be the queen because she is bigger, smarter, and above all, deadlier. Like Queen ants, she is the only one that can lay eggs. Eggs that have facehuggers that will latch themselves on the hosts' faces, impregnate them with Chest-bursters. And like all queens, she can control her hive with mind-calls. Every Xenomorph Drones and Warriors obeyed and follow their queen with loyalty and obedient. The Xenomorph Queen is their mother and leader. But she isn't right now, she is being held as a prisoner. She is used for the Yautjas to create more Drones and Warriors for the Yautjas' Chiva for the Young-Bloods.

She was currently attached to a complex web of pipes and tubes that are piercing in her body in different places, as if she was part of the machine. This machine that holds the Xenomorph Queen prisoner, making sure doesn't escape. As the chains continues to lift her into the air, it was revealed that she has shackles that are attached to her every limb. There are even holes punched through the ' _crown_ ' above her head, through which chains run. The chains lifted her up and then lock her into place, leaving the Xenomorph Queen suspended in mid-air, hanging above the floor of the chamber like some animal in display.

The Xenomorph Queen's body was hanging above, not moving. Her whole body was covered in a thin sheet of ice since she was stored in the freezing vapor. Small electrical shocks came from the machine and to the queen. At first nothing happened, the shocks didn't hurt her. Suddenly, her claw hand jerked up from the shackle followed by the other.

This means, she's waking up.

The Queen lets out a low roar like hiss. She struggles to break free from her chains, but she couldn't. Despite her immense size and incredible strength, the chains and shackles are too strong, she is a prisoner here for all eternity.

As soon as the Xenomorph Queen woke up, she begins to lay eggs in her egg sack. And when the eggs are laid, the automated conveyor belt under the queen takes the eggs away from her. She lays every fifteen to twenty seconds, giving the conveyor belt with a steady stream of eggs. The Xenomorph Queen couldn't do anything but watched helplessly as her eggs being taken away from her. She became angry as she tried to break free from her chains, but it was hopeless. She can't escape the Yautjas' chains, they were too strong for her. The Xenomorph Queen just stopped and lets out a roar like of frustration.

She hated this, she hated the Yautjas doing to her. She was captured long ago and was used to lay eggs. Her poor offspring were used as prey, being killed by those Yautjas. She couldn't do anything but helplessly hear their cries of pain.

All she wanted was to escape this hell hole and be free. Somewhere far from this cold place and somewhere warm where her offspring can protect it from invaders. But there was no other way to escape, she is forever trap here while her offspring were being killed as sport. She can't do anything.

However, there was someone who could feel her emotions. And it was a little girl who has a gentle heart for all creatures, including Xenomorphs.

* * *

 **That's all I got, sorry if it's short. I'll post soon. But right now, busy-busy-busy. I have a lot to do in my college. And reminder, no one should bother me with the PMs, please! I'm begging already.**

 **Thank you.**


	6. Fight of Discovery

**For those who asked, why did I turn off my PM again? To answer your question, is because there were people in PM and in Deviantart, three of them to be exact (Two in my Fanfiction and One in my Deviantart) forgot the meaning of the word patient and didn't care about my personal life. That is why I turn it off and won't turn it back until my finals are over next week. And furthermore, I also blocked them, so they won't bother me with their questions or ideas that I don't need in the comment section. They forgot about the rules in PM. And I won't unblock them or answer to them anymore. I will accept those who are not bothering me always. But for those who didn't stop bothering me, that's their problem, not mine. Like I said, I can't always be there for them. Some of these days I will stop writing and do my job when I graduate.**

 **I won't tell you their names, because I don't want any problems for them because of my anger and stress. I'm advising them that they shouldn't always bother someone who has a personal life. I don't bother them at all, yet they bother me. Otherwise, I will lose my chance in college, fail my exams, and won't get a job because of them. If you guys, the ones who are impatient, are reading this, let this be a lesson for you guys to learn and understand.**

 **P.S. to ShadowWolf962, I will accept your Oc since you politely asked me. He will be in the story very soon, but right now. I need to finish my studies if I want to past my finals.**

 **And if I failed my exam, all of you know the consequences that will come if I fail my finals.**

 **For the others who are not bothering me, please enjoy the next chapter of the Xenomorph story.**

* * *

Val turns around sharply when she felts someone in pain. She turns to the team but saw that they weren't in pain. Instead, they were looking around the pyramid in awe, except for Lex. The young woman was observing the pyramid, making sure there was no danger. However, this confuses Val even more. If they were the ones in pain, then who is?

Before Val could think further, Kendall placed a hand on Val's head. Val looks at Kendall curiously as the alien girl glanced at her. She was in charge on watching Val since she's more skilled in combat than anyone else.

"Stay close, there could be trouble." Kendall informs her.

Val nodded as she stayed close to Kendall and the others. Speaking of which, everyone was looking at the walls that are filled with hieroglyphics, carved out of the stone. Sebastian admired the pyramid's hieroglyphics. He shines a flashlight towards one of the pillars that has hieroglyphics and examines it.

"Thomas." Sebastian called his friend as he started to wipe off the cobwebs on the pillar.

Thomas heard him and went towards the Italian Archeologist. "What is it?" He asked, noticing Sebastian removing the webs and dust off the wall. Thomas observes the hieroglyphics carefully.

"I recognize the Egyptian."

"The second symbol is Aztec, pre-conquest era, the third is Cambodian." Sebastian continues as he looked at hieroglyphics with wonder.

Weyland was beside them as he too looked at the hieroglyphics. "Then you were right. The pyramid contains all three cultures." He agreed with Sebastian's words.

"That's what it looks like." Sebastian stated, clearly isn't sure how this ancient pyramid has these three cultures together.

Thomas reads the hieroglyphics. He can understand few since he learned how to read them thanks to Sebastian. "You may choose to enter…Those who choose may enter." Thomas translated out-loud.

Sebastian glanced at Thomas almost amused. "Who taught you to translate?" He asked in a joking tone.

"Funny…kinda looked like you." Thomas joked back to him.

Lex just smiled in amusement by that while Kendall rolled her eyes again. These men are clearly enjoying themselves in discovering this ancient pyramid. Heck, Sebastian and Miller were trying to impress Lex. Kendall doesn't blame them, Lex is very attractive for a woman. But she wasn't interested in these men. Kendall and Val walked over to them as they looked at the hieroglyphics.

"Well, it's not choose, it's chosen." Sebastian corrected Thomas as he correctly reads out the hieroglyphics. "Only the chosen ones may enter."

Kendall picks up Val as they move to another location that is lead by Lex with the others following. They made their way to the next chamber of the pyramid. Upon reaching to the chamber, they shine their flashlights on and were shock when they discovered something. They found a large chamber with an impressive vaulted ceiling and bizarre ancient imagery chiseled into the walls. In that chamber were seven long stone slabs and on top of them were corpses of ancient people with their slight old and rugged clothes one. Lex worries that Val might get scared, but surprisingly, the little girl wasn't afraid of the corpses. Lex raises a brow at her, wondering why she wasn't afraid. But before she could think any further, Sebastian voice broke through the silence.

"What is all this?" Weyland asked in shock.

"This is the sacrificial chamber." Sebastian spoke in awe as he looks at the stone slabs as her and the others, minus the kids, observe them.

"Just like the Aztecs and the Egyptians." Thomas added as he admires the whole thing. "Whoever built this pyramid believed in ritual sacrifice."

"Like the history of Huitzilopochtli? I heard that he needs blood sacrifice to continue fighting his sister, Coyolxauhqui, and his four hundred of his brothers." Damien asked, looking at the corpse of some dead guy.

Sebastian looks at Damien in surprise. How does he know that myth? He doesn't seem like the type of kid to listen about that, but he does know what he means and say.

"Yes…that is correct. How do you know that?" Sebastian asked the young boy.

Damien turns to him and point at Jay. "Jay taught me." He said before heading towards his friends while Sebastian looked at Jay, who was looking around with Mike, Sofia, and Alex.

Thomas observes the whole chamber as he admires the architectures. "This is where the chosen ones were offered to the gods." Thomas explains as everyone looks around the room.

There was some pile of bones that were still intact. They all observe the corpses on the stone slabs while the kids stayed out of their way. Sebastian observes one of the corpses on the stone slabs. Studying it very carefully. Lex walks up to him as he begins his explanation about this discovery.

"Those that were chosen would lie here." Sebastian began. "They weren't bound or tied in any way. They went to die willingly. Men and women. It was considered an honor." He finished as he turns to Lex.

"Lucky them." Lex said sarcastically before noticing Kendall with Val on her shoulder was walking to her with a bored expression on her face while Val rested her hands and chin on Kendall's head.

"Incredible." They heard Miller's voice.

They turn to the chemical engineer who was holding a skull that has part of its cord in tack and observes it carefully. Lex and Kendall with Val went over to him as he shows them the skull. Val looks at the skull in disturbance, not wanting to know who ended that person's life. Miller shows Lex the skull as he grins at her, trying to impress the young woman with his knowledge.

"The entire skull and spinal column removed in one piece. The cleanness of the cut…remarkable. Straight through bone. No abrasions." He explains to them as he shines his flashlight on the skull, so Lex and Kendall could see the skull.

But they weren't impressed by it. Lex wasn't a fan of human skulls being ripped off while Kendall thinks it was pointless to impress Lex with a skull. And little Val finds it weird for Miller to be so delighted to hold a skull. Then there was a strange noise was heard that surprise and startled everyone. Even though it was faint, it gave chills on everyone's spines, expect foe Lex, Jay, and Kendall. Val whimpers a bit as she holds Kendall's head while Kendall looks around, ready for battle. Sebastian walks over to them as the strange sound disappeared, but it made everyone on edge.

"Whit wus that?" Aggie asked almost scared.

Damien appears behind the stone slab with a scared look on his face. "The pyramid could be alive! And it's going to get rid of us for trespassing!" He almost exclaims in fear.

"That is not true." Sebastian said sternly, thinking that Damien watched too much movies.

Gem looks around the chamber, feeling a bit claustrophobic. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damien might have a point." She said, almost sounding weird in her mouth.

"I-It's probably just air moving through the tunnels." Miller said, trying to sound all brave.

"Yeah, air that made a strange sound." Damien pointed out before ducking back down to the stone slab as if he was hiding.

Sebastian shook his head at him before noticing something in the corner. Curious, Sebastian moves forward to the corner, cautiously edging his way toward the location. Lex, Mille, Kendall with Val followed Sebastian to the corner. As they walked towards the spot, they stopped dead in their tracks to see what they found. A hidden wall that is filled with thousands of skulls and some were on the ground. Val lets out a squeak at the sight while Kendall pats Val's right hand gently. As they observe the wall of skulls, something fell from the ceiling and crash lands net to Sebastian, causing him to yell in fight and startling Miller. Val lets out a 'Eep!' before hugging Kendall tightly. Lex and Kendall turn to Sebastian and saw him panting from what scared him.

They inspect on what was fallen from the ceiling. It was a strange scorpion like creature. It looks so bony with multiple finger like legs and a long tail that was curled. It didn't move, considering that it was frozen solid, and it looks dead.

"What the heck is that?" Kendall asked almost in disgust while Val whimpers at the sight.

"Whatever it is, it's been dead a while." Miller answered as he studies the strange creature. "The bones have calcified."

"How long has it been here?" Kendall asked as she looks up at the ceiling.

"No idea how long it's been here but the temperature has kept it preserved." Sebastian answered as he inspects the strange creature. "Looks like some kind of scorpion."

Lex shook her head. "No, climate's too hostile for scorpion." She answered.

"Yeah, and there other different species of scorpions, but most scorpions prefer deserts and semi-arid regions." Kendall added, earning a nod from Lex.

"Could be a new species." Sebastian suggested as he observes the scorpion like creature before turning to Lex. "Ever seen anything like it?" He asked.

"No." Lex answered.

Val hugs Kendall tightly as she could feel the skulls of the dead were looking at her. "I don't wanna stay here anymore." She whimpers quietly.

Kendall understood that Val was getting scared and decided to go out. "We're going out, Val's getting scared." She said to the adults.

"Alright but be careful." Lex informs her.

Kendall nodded as she headed out the small spaced room while the three adults continued observing the strange creature. As Kendall and Val went out, they saw the others continuing their observation. Their friends were looking around if the pyramid was magical and might belong to a magical race that probably wants it back. As Kendall carries Val to the others, Thomas was video recording everything for geological find. He looks at the stone slabs and notices that they have hieroglyphics written on the edge of the slabs.

"They gave their lives so the hunt could begin." Thomas translated as he recorded hieroglyphics with his camera.

Rousseau walked over to him when she heard his translation. She looks at the corpse, shining her flashlight on it. She notices that it has a big hole on its chest, like something came out of it.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking at him.

Thomas looks up at her. "It's common in ritual sacrifice to take the heart of the victim." Thomas explains to Rousseau.

Rousseau just stared at him with a blank look on her face before speaking in a calm manner. "That's nice."

Thomas nodded at her but soon stops when Rousseau added. "But that's not where your heart is." She looks at the hole again and adds. "Besides, it looks like the bones were bent straight out. Something broke out of this body."

Thomas looks at the corpse's hole and agrees with Rousseau, something did come out from the chest. But the question is, what? As they observe, Stafford notices a hole that was shape of a serpent like creature was the center of the chamber. He took out a glowstick flare and turns it on before dropping it to the hole and watched it fall until it reaches the bottom.

Weyland walks over to him. "What have you found, Max?" He asked.

"It's a shaft to another level." Stafford answered as he stood up. "Looks like there's another room down there."

* * *

On the surface, Stafford's men were resting at the abandon mess hall. They were resting up until the others come back from the exhibition. But they can't rest, they have a job to do. They were taking turns to keep watch, just in case other companies with satellites. Their orders from Weyland is to keep this area secured. One of Stafford's men, or better known as Klaus, was keeping an eye out for any danger. As the storm continues, Klaus heard something, it sounded like a click like growl. He quickly snaps his desert eagle gun, with a lime green laser sight, and pointed at the direction where the ' _intrude'_ was. There was no one around, he could feel that he was being watched.

"Rusten, is that you out there?!" Klaus called out, hoping that it was him.

There was no respond. Klaus was still had his gun pointed, rapidly going to different direction to find the source. But before he could do anything, Dark secretly appears behind him and gently blew a dark blue mist from her mouth and to Klaus's face. Klaus had breath the mist and suddenly became sleepy. Before he could hit the ground, Dark uses her telekinesis to lift Klaus from the ground and carried him to the mess hall. There, she uses her mind to open the door to reveal the others were in the same state as Klaus, floating from the ground sleeping. Dark had a deadpan look her face as she brought Klaus with the others. She made sure that they were unconscious and that they will wake up soon. She snaps her fingers together and the men were teleported away. She took them back to the ship where they could be warmed up and be safe.

But her job wasn't done.

In the depths of the storm, a flickering humanoid shape was coming towards her silently. But before it got closer, Dark swiftly turns around and uses Klaus's Desert Eagle as she fires two bullets towards the water tower. There, the bullets the invisible intruder. The unknown intruder reveled itself, growling at Dark Twilight with anger.

The intruder was an alien, it's a bipedal humanoid, but with a greater height and muscular, it has long hair-like appendages on their heads or better yet dreadlocks. It also has reptilian skin that can be seen since it was covered in armor and wearing a mask.

Dark raised a brow at the alien. She isn't afraid of that guy, she can take him down. After all, she did a lot of combat training in her free time. The alien roared at her in fury before jumping off the water tower and towards her. Dark quickly moved out of the way as the alien smashes to her spot, crating a small snow explosion. Dark skids to a stop as she summons a black sword. She did a battle stance as the alien creature stood up and readied a blade that was attached to a gauntlet. It charges at Dark with a battle cry like roar. Dark soon charges at him in full speed and their blades crashed, creating a powerful force that cause the snow on the roofs to fall. The strike their blades at each other but were block from every attack they made. Their blades clash again and now are in a stalemate. Their blades struggle to break free from their hold as the alien glares at Dark Twilight under its mask while Dark just grin like a maniac at it. They soon pushed each other away and were far apart.

Dark readies her blade and was about to strike, when she felt another presence coming her way. She quickly jumps away when another alien appears behind her and slams its fist to her, but only to ground. Dark lands on top of the roof and looks down at her attackers. The two aliens, she guessed that were males, were glaring at her under their mask. Their mask looked different one another. The first one that Dark fought was taller and the other one was almost the same height as him but has two human skulls on sticks attacked his back. Before Dark could do anything, she felt another presence. She quickly did a high back flip to avoid a sharp spinning projectile coming to her.

In slow motion, the blade almost cut Dark's hair as it went pass her and went back to its user. Dark landed on the ground with a huff as she watched as the weapon went back to its owner. It was another alien like the two but shorter. He was standing on top of a water tower as he caught the shuriken like weapon. Dark glares at him before jumping towards him with incredible force. The alien threw his shuriken at her, but Dark deflects it with her sword as it sticks to a wagon. Dark gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying to a building, creating a hole in the roof. Dark lands on the ground and turns to the two alien males. She made her sword disappeared and summons her double-bladed scythe. The two male alien roars at her and charged at her. Dark charges at them and uses her weapon to strike them, but they both block her attack as they struggle to push Dark away. Dark was about to overpower them when she quickly glanced behind her. She brought up her right heel and blocked the incoming blade that belong to the other alien that she kicked. She glares at them, knowing that they are in stalemate. But Dark isn't giving up without a fight she quickly pushes her heel to make the attacker lose his balance before flipping herself to the two males before she knocks them off their feet when she landed.

She quickly throws her scythe at the last one, but he avoided just in time. Dark quickly jumps over them and quickly grabs her weapon before running towards the corner of a building. The three aliens got on their feet and chases after her. Upon reaching there, they found nothing. There were no footprints or any traces of her. The three aliens looked around, blades ready, as they search for Dark. They keep their guard up as they looked around. Then a snowball hits the back of the head of the bigger alien. He angrily turns around to see Dark at the tunnel's entrance. Her double-bladed scythe was held up wards by her right hand as he left hand was rested on her hip. She smirks at the angry looking aliens. Not a single fear in her cold eyes.

"As much as I love fighting you guys, but I have a job to do. Meaning this is our last meeting with each other, so…SEE YA!"

With said, Dark slams her weapon to the ground and it cause a powerful earthquake to the tunnel. She then jumps in the tunnel with demonic laugh as the tunnel was sealing up by ice and snow. Dark grins as slides down the tunnel with her heels. She then enters her ring as it slides down, followed by the ice and snow that covered the tunnel and destroying the entrance, leaving no entrance to get in or out of there.

As for the aliens or better yet Yautjas, they were furious of not only did they lost to a female Ooman (They think that she was an Ooman), but they also lost the entrance to their Chiva! How are they going to be Blooded now if the entrance was destroyed?

Ugh! They should've known that these humans have assistance, but they never knew that assistance was a strong female Ooman that has strange powers. They can no longer continue their Chiva today, they will have to wait another day now since the entrance is trapped and believe that the Oomans in there are dead now since the entrance is destroyed and no one survived.

As they turned away, the mother ship came to get them when they saw the whole thing on the holo-screen, they have to find a way to open the entrance to continue the Chiva, but right now. The Young-Bloods have to strengthen their skills if they ever encounter the mysterious female Ooman again.

And they will make sure that one of them will defeat her.

* * *

 **That's all I got, I need to study now for my final test next week. And again, be patient or else.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Separated

**Okay, so my test is done and Summer is here, and now I can open my PM. But there was one person who forgot that I had finals and gave his problems to me. This made me even more stress since I can deal with other people's problems because it will be my problem. He's mad of me for blocking him, he can be mad at me, but shouldn't told me his problems. It's hard for me to focus. I know he helped me with a story idea, and I'm grateful for his ideas. Yet he didn't know that I had finals. So, if he doesn't want to forgive me, then okay. He can stay mad at me if he wants.**

 **I'm just a girl who is in another country, no one knows who I am, I'm struggling in my life to finish my college and hope for a bright future.**

 **I don't want to talk about this argument I had. I dint want any more problems. I don't want any pressure, all I want was my life back. Where I can write in peace, no one bothering me. That is all I wanted, not to be bothered with problems or any types of stress that you guys have.**

 **And sometimes, I regret on what I do and done, and I don't feel like I should have a fanfiction account anymore because I was thinking of deleting it, so I won't have to deal with any problems from others.**

 **I'm still deciding whether I should continue my writing or not. I have my doubts about this and wanted to forget everything about fanfiction and all the stories that I made.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were at the sacrificial chamber, looking around for any clues. They removed their overcoat after Lex found out that the temperature in here is a bit warmer, meaning they can take off your overcoats. Weyland uses his flashlight to a passageway, wondering what was at the other side. Weyland turns off his flashlight and walks over to Stafford.

"Let's move to that lower room, Max." Weyland said.

Stafford nodded and turns to the group. "Time to move out everybody." He said before turning toward Lex. "Ms. Woods?"

Stafford motions to Lex to take the lead. Lex nodded and walked towards the tunnel followed by Sebastian, Miller, Weyland, Stone, Bass, Verheiden, and Connors while the rest stayed behind. Hanging back momentarily, Stafford gives instructions to Thomas and Rousseau as they were stopped by him.

"You, stay here." Stafford said to Thomas before turning to Rousseau. "Rousseau. Stay with him, keep a team with you." And he turns to Thomas again. "Catalog everything."

Stafford turns to Sebastian, who stopped for a moment when Stafford told Thomas that he stays behind and gave Sebastian a gestured with his head towards the tunnel.

"Professor."

Sebastian didn't say anything as he went to the tunnel with the others. Stafford soon follows, leaving Thomas and Rousseau behind with the others. There was an awkward silence between the two. Thomas turns to Rousseau and made a small smile, but Rousseau had a deadpan look as she walks away, leaving Thomas on his spot alone. The kids were looking around the chamber, wondering if it's magic related. They decided to split up and find anything suspicious. Jay, Mike, Alex, and Sofia stayed in the chamber to search for clues while the the kids went out to find out any explanation about this pyramid. They look at the hieroglyphics on the walls and pillars, hoping to figure out what they mean. Damien looks around the walls and notice something strange. The girls were having trouble understanding the words, but Damien was getting strange information from his head. Soon, the words around him are starting to make sense.

"Wow…" Damien mutters in shock as he reads the hieroglyphics. As he reads them, his eyes slowly widen when he figured out why the pyramid was here.

"Yautja." Damien suddenly blurted out.

"What?" The girls asked in confusion as Damien turns to them with wide eyes.

"You know that statue on the island that give people knowledge and stuff." Damien reminded them.

"Yeah, it's called the Mindoraan." Gem said. "Damien, what does it have to with this?"

Damien points at the hieroglyphics. "This pyramid is not human or magic. I think Dark was right, it's alien. And not just any aliens, they are Yautjas!"

The girls, minus Kendall, were shock about this information. So, the pyramid isn't human or magic, it was actually alien! But why it was here, and more importantly, why do they need it?

"I know, it sounds weird, but hear me out!" Damien said to them. "The Mindoraan gave me info about Yautja cultures and traditions. Turns out, this pyramid is a sacred ritual!"

"What ritual?" Quinn asked Damien almost in fear.

"A ritual of a hunt!" Damien said in panic. "The writings on the wall explains that these aliens are Yautjas. They came here to hunt an ultimate prey."

"What prey!?" Quinn and Gem asked unison.

"Xenomorphs!" Damien said, causing them to gasp as he points at the writings on the walls. "Look, the hieroglyphics explains about the history of the pyramid."

"What does it mean?" Quinn asked.

"It says that the Yautjas found Earth thousands of years ago. They taught ancient humans how to build and made a civilization. They were worshipped as gods by the humans. And every hundred years, the would come back."

"Why would they want to come back?" Val asked.

"You see, the ancient humans wanted to please them and the Yautjas used that. They made the humans breed the ultimate prey." Damien explains.

"The Xenomorphs are their ultimate prey?" Gem asked Damien in surprise.

Damien nodded. "Yeah, the Xenomorph have this aggressive nature. That's why the Yautjas saw them as worthy prey. They were lethal. And the humans are use as cattle to breed the Xenomorphs."

"And that explains the sacrificial cham-Oh no!" Quinn almost panicked. "Lex and the others are beneath the it and-"

"It will pull the trigger of the hunt!" Damien said in shock. "I know what's down there and they need to be stop before they could activate it!"

"We huv tae tell the others." Aggie said.

The kids quickly went back in the chamber and saw the others were still looking around. They quickly went to the teens as they stopped snooping around. They whispered to them in their ears about the situation and were given the details about the pyramid. When Kendall put Val down, Jay and Mike soon run off with Quinn, Gem, and Kendall follows them behind. Val was with Alex, Sofia, Damien, and Aggie as they watched the others run off to warn the others.

"Hey?! Where are you guys going?!" Thomas called out.

"We're heading out!" He heard Quinn's voice through the hall.

He turns to the rest of the D-Squad and asked. "What's going on?"

"Believe me, the lesser you guys know, the better." Damien said before rethinking his words. "Or is it the other way around." He mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex leads the group to the shaft that was below the sacrificial chamber. They found the flare glowstick that Stafford dropped through the grate. This shaft was linked by a stone shaft of some kind. Lex shines her flashlight at the grate, wondering if the others could hear them. She worries about the kids, especially Val. She should've told them to stay at the ship, but they look like they can handle themselves.

"This should be directly below the sacrificial chamber." Lex said as she looks at her group. Then Lex sees something from the corner of her eye and shines her flashlight at it.

"Sebastian." Lex spoke, getting the archeologist's attention.

They followed her gaze and shined their flashlight at the object. At the center of the room is what appears to be a sarcophagus. It was fifteen feet long, four feet wide, and looked…alien. Sebastian went to it and carefully examines the sarcophagus with awe.

"It's a sarcophagus…" Sebastian said as he examines it carefully, touching it in the process. "This is the Long Count…this is the Aztec calendar. And this…it's some kind of combination lock." He explains as he turns the first of the metal dials on the top of the sarcophagus as it moves easily.

"Days…Months…Years. The dials are set for…1916." Sebastian reads out in shock.

This surprise everyone. They guess they weren't the first ones here, much to Weyland's dismay. Lex walked over to the sarcophagus and looks at it carefully. She has a bad feeling about this, there was a reason for it to be there. And she needed to know why and soon.

"Someone opened this one hundred years ago?" Lex asked, narrowing her eyes at the object in front of her.

Sebastian glances over at Lex, not answering her question, as he gave her a knowing look. "What's today's date?" He suddenly asked.

Lex just stared at him, not liking that she didn't get an answer, but she did answer him. "It's May 20." She said. "Why?"

"5-20…2016." Sebastian mutters out as he made his way to the sarcophagus. Sebastian turns the first of the metal dials on the top of the sarcophagus.

"You sure this is going to work?" Weyland asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian answered as he did the next discs.

Once he sets the date, month, and year on the discs, something happened that made the entire team stunned as the lid of the sarcophagus begins to move.

"Back up!" Lex ordered.

The team quickly backs away from it as the sarcophagus slowly opens itself, releasing icy smoke that was trapped inside, but covered something inside. Then Sebastian cautiously approaches the edge and slowly peers inside. And what he saw, made him shock. He turns to the group with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, take a look at this." He said.

They all crowded around the sarcophagus, wondering what was inside. The interior of the sarcophagus contained three strange looking weapons. They resembled to a type of gun, but they were more futuristic, almost alien design. Sebastian stared at the strange weapons, as if they were priceless gems, and was quietly ominous about this. They were all staring at the futuristic guns. They're a little freaked out about this, except for Lex and Weyland. Lex finds it suspicious while Weyland looks at the weapons in awe, thinking that he made a discovery. Miller was leaning in too close to the weapons as he looks at them curiously.

"Any idea what these are?" He asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, you?" He asked Miller.

"No." Miller answered, clearly has no idea what they just found.

"It's a good thing we brought the experts." Stafford said sarcastically, thinking that these two men of science and history have no idea what they just found.

"Well, yeah. It is a good thing." Miller said, not fazed to the sarcastic tone that Stafford said, as he grins at the weapons. "'Cause this is like finding Moses' DVD collection."

This caused Sebastian to smirk at him in amusement while Lex shook her head at him as she looks at the weapons suspiciously. Whatever the weapons are for, they look like trouble, and thinking that they shouldn't be discovered by man. Before she could think further, Weyland started coughing. They all turn to him as he walks away from the group. Weyland was having a hard time breathing agin. The old billionaire pulls out his hand-held portable oxygen bottle and takes a shot into his lungs, trying to calm his breathing. The others thought he has asthma, but Lex knew that he has lung cancer since Kendall and Val told her, she just hoped that they were okay.

"Weyland?" Lex asked worriedly as she made her way to him, trying to comfort him as he struggles to breathe.

Weyland coughs a bit as he uses his oxygen bottle. "A little too much excitement." He assured her, coughing a bit.

Worried about Weyland's condition, Lex decided it was best to go back to the whaling station with the others. They can continue afterwards when they are rested. Weyland needs a rest along with the kids, since they need to keep their energy up.

"We've been out long enough for today." Lex said as she looks at the males. "We'll set up base camp at the whaling station and get back at it tomorrow morning."

"Well, you can go back to the base camp, Ms. Woods, but we're staying here." Stafford said to her, he was interested in learning to know about these weapons. However, he has no idea Lex is not taking no for an answer.

"No, you wanted to leave without proper prep, we did. You wanted to be the first here, we are. You've claimed the find, it's yours. Now, we move as a team, and we're done for the day." Lex informs them seriously and almost dangerously.

Hearing her tone, the males became somewhat scared of her. Who knew Lex can be scary? They turned towards Weyland, wondering if Lex should take charge. But due to his condition, Weyland decided it was best to go back, not for his sake, but for the others and the kids.

"You heard her." Weyland said to them.

The men were disappointed, but silently agrees to head back. Stafford looks at the weapons and then to Weyalnd. "What do you want do with these?" He asked.

"Take them. We'll run further tests on the surface." Weyland ordered.

Wanting to know who made these weapons, they decided to take the weapons, unaware the consequences might come. Meanwhile, Jay, Mike, Quinn, Gem, and Kendall were running through the hall, hoping that they can reach them on time to stop on what they are doing. But soon, Connors reached into the sarcophagus first and grabs the first two guns, followed by Verheiden. Sebastian saw this and his eyes widen in shock and horror, he told them not to touch them, but it was too late when Stafford grabs the last gun from the sarcophagus. Then a hidden trigger was activated with a loud ' **CLICK!** ' that echoes throughout the chamber. Jay, Mike, Quinn, Gem, and Kendall came rushing in, trying to warn them.

"Stop! You have no idea what're you doing!" Mike yelled when they got it.

But it was too late, the sarcophagus slowly closed and everything around them started to change. The walls of the chamber began to move. Everyone was in full panic, except for Lex, as she was the only one who was keeping her cool along with Jay and Kendall.

"Watch out!" Lex yelled in alarm as chamber started to change.

"The doors!" Sebastian points out in alarm.

The entrance was sealed shut and revealing brand new passageways in and out of the chamber. And same goes to the sacrificial chamber. Val was outside of the chamber as she looked at the writings on the walls. The others were still inside as they investigate the writings. Soon, they heard a faint 'Look out!' from bellow. This caused them to be on edge when they heard that. Suddenly, large blocks of stone slides down from the ceilings of the entrances. Val gasps when she saw the entrance was going to sealed up, she was about to rush back in, but was sealed shut. She hits her fists on the solid block wall and stated hitting it with all her might, but she wasn't strong enough.

"VAL!" Sofia, Alex, Damien, and Aggie screamed in shock as they rushed to the blocked entrance and tried to figure a way how to open it.

Rousseau quickly pushes a large metal case under the last door, but it was hopeless as it was crushed by the stone. Rousseau and the others were shock by the strong force of the stone block. As Rousseau stood up, Thomas quickly went to her side.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Rousseau nodded as she looks at the stone block. "Slab's gotta weigh two tons. We'll never move it."

"I knew this pyramid is booby-trapped!" Damien exclaims in fear as he and the others were trying to pry open the stone slab to get to Val.

Speaking of Val, the little girl was hitting the stone slab with all her might, but it was useless because it was rock solid. Val can't use her powers because she was afraid that something bad will happened if she uses them. Val continues banging the stone slab with her little fists, hoping that her friends are okay. Then suddenly, the halls started to shift again, causing Val to gasp as the floor started to move, revealing a bottomless pit. Val quickly moves away as she escapes from the fall. She soon went towards a statue of a strange looking being, a Yautja statue, and quickly climbs up the statue as she avoids the closing floor. Val was lucky to be a climber as she made it to the top and watched the floors changed, along with the walls. Val became scared before she carefully climbs up and found a passage way that leads somewhere else. Val started at the hall way with wide eyes and her brows down, her face shows a scared expression as she looks at the dark halls. Celestia, Val's little dragon, pops her head out from the bag and looks at the passageway. She carefully made her way out of the bag and to the solid ground and turns towards her friend with a chirp.

"Come on, Val. We'll find another way to the others." She said.

Val wasn't sure if it's a good idea, yet their circumstances are kind of slim since the pyramid is almost like a Rubik's Cube. So, without a thought, Val agrees with Celestia as the little dragon helps Val up and carefully stood on the platform. The two friends walked together, side by side, as they find away to get back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trapped at the sacrificial chamber. They were all trapped in the room, sealed in shut with no way in or out. Alex, Sofia, Aggie, and Damien were trying to figure a way to break down the stone slab. They were thinking of using their powers or magic, but they can't use them in front of the people around them. But they can always use Aggie's amnesia's spell, Mentus, to made them forget what just happen, but they must think of an excuse for it.

Suddenly, something caught everyone's eyes. At the bottom of the sacrificial slabs strange looking eggs suddenly appeared. They stand at least around two and a half feet tall and are brown-black yet leathery. They appeared at bowl-shaped indentation. They all eye at the eggs suspiciously. Damien's eyes widen in full horror as he already knows what those eggs are.

Xenomorph Eggs.

Seeing a danger, Rousseau readies her gun as she pointed at one of the eggs. Thomas shines his flashlight at one of the eggs and there was something inside of the egg. It was moving around, and it was almost disgusting. Everyone looked at the egg almost scared, but Damien was terrified. He knows what are inside of those things, and it will cost them their lives. Suddenly, the eggs started to open on top, sticky slims came as they opened. And inside were strange creatures that should never come out.

"What did you say this room was called?" Rousseau asked Thomas as she shines her flashlight at one of the eggs until she Thomas looked at eggs, his face turning pale, as he now realizes how the people who offer their lives died.

"…Sacrificial Chamber." He answered grimly.

Damien's eyes widen as he turns to the others. "We have to-"

Before anyone could do anything, seven scorpions like creatures launch themselves simultaneously from the eggs. Everything was going in slow motion. Rousseau was slowly raising her gun up to shoot at the creature, but it was out of range. However, before the scorpion like creature could do anything, Aggie cast a spell as she was surrounded by a magical aura with spells.

"Via Eternitas!"

Suddenly, everything and everyone stopped, froze in their place. Not moving or breathing as they paused or glued into their place. The scorpion like creatures were in midair, almost at the seven people that Weyland hired. Aggie pants out as she looked on what she has done. She knows that she has not authority on casting that spell, but she has no choice, she had to do it in order to save her friends and the people here. She looks at her friends, who were frozen in their spot, and points her index finger at them before she uses another spell to help them.

"Via Disapatis."

The spell hits her friends, they gasp in shock as they were free from the spell that Aggie cast before. They looked around and notices that everyone else were not moving. They turned towards Aggie, who was panting a bit.

"Ah tae dae it." Aggie said.

"It's okay, Aggie. You had to do what's right." Alex assured her with a smile before looking at the not moving people and then to the creatures. "We have to put them in a box."

"Got it." Damien said before looking at IM (Impossible Man), who was disguise as a smart watch. "Impy, give us a bulletproof glass box that is not breakable, oh! And has wheels to move around and easy to carry.

"On it!" IM said.

In a flash, a big glass box appeared, it was big enough to fit the creepy-crawlies in. Alex uses her energy power to create a shield on the seven alien-scorpions before putting them in the box. Damien closes the box and IM puts a lock on it, preventing the creatures from escaping. They finished the job just in time as the spell worn off and everyone moved again. Rousseau has her gun pointed, but saw the threat gone. She slowly lowers her gun and notices the glass box filled with alien like scorpion inside, moving around as they tried to latch themselves on their faces.

"What the hell are those?" Rousseau asked in disgust.

The four looked at each other before looking at Rousseau. She and the others were suspicious about this because they remembered that they were almost attacked by these creatures. Aggie was about to perform another spell to erase their memories, but Alex stops her, knowing it was no use since they need to explain to them what happened.

"It's a long and hard story." Alex said.

"Then explain." Rousseau demanded.

The four looked at each other before the three girls looked at Damien, giving him the silent signal for him to explain. Damien wanted to slap himself for being the one with the knowledge of the Yautjas, but there was no other choice since that Rousseau or Gem 3.0, Rousseau reminds him of Gem sometimes while Nightdeath was almost like Gem, but more quiet and deadly. And he considers her a Gem 2.0. Yeah, he's really afraid of Gem. Anyways, Damien started to explain about the situation.

"Okay, long story short, this temple is actually made by humans who were taught by an alien race called Yautjas, and the ancient humans worship them. Then the Yautjas used the humans as cattle to breed the most dangerous prey called Xenomorphs, but in order to do that. They needed hosts aka you guys and these creatures called Facehuggers are the ones who can do it by latching on your faces and getting you guys…um…" Damien thinks of another word for his explanations.

"…Uh…carrying an alien baby, and after an hour or two, they'll explode right out of your chest like those guys." Damien points at the corpses that were on the stone slabs.

"Wait, full grown aliens will come out of us?" Thomas asked in shock.

"No, no, no. They're actually Chestbursters, they're the third stage. And in few hours or so they'll reach their final stage or better known as their adult form and they're use as a hunting ritual for the hunters, aka Yautjas, to prove their worth of being a warrior or something. And if they lose, the aliens, or better known as Xenomorphs will wreak havoc among us, killing or kidnapping us for food or used us as host for making more of them. PHEW!"

Damien breathes out after his long and awkward explanation. They, minus Alex, Sofia, and Aggie, stared at Damien in full shock as they tried to process this. They can't believe that this pyramid was actually for aliens, they just made a discovery of a life time. But they didn't expect to be used as cattle.

"If you're saying is true…then why now." Rousseau asked.

"Because this ritual only happens every one-hundred-years. And they did it now because they were waiting for you guys to find it and activate the whole thing." Damien explains.

"The people in the whaling station…they were the ones who found it first, correct?" Thomas asked.

"Aye, and we believe thae they ended up…ye know." Aggie looks over the corpses.

They all look at the corpses and realizes what she meant. The people here who worked at the whaling station must've found the pyramid before, and they ended up being dead when they made the aliens or Xenomorphs, so they can prove themselves worthy. They were still shock yet skeptical about this. Thomas walked over to the glass box and looks at the Facehuggers inside, they were crawling around the box mindlessly. As he got closer, one of the Facehuggers lungs at him, but hit the glass box. Thomas was startled by this as he quickly stood up.

"Holy-this…this is real!" He said in shock.

"Wait the state the obvious." Damien said sarcastically.

Rousseau walked over to them. "So, these things will be ones that will create the Xenomorph things?" She asked them.

"Yes, but first, we have to think of a plan to get out of here." Alex said.

"I still don't get how did they got in there when they almost latched to our faces." Thomas said.

"We'll tell you when we get to ship." Alex added.

"If we can." Damien said, causing everyone to look at him. "This pyramid is like a maze, a maze that moves. We'll just be going around in circles if we don't think of a plan to get out of here the right way."

Everyone looks at each other, wondering if they should listen to him. But since he and the others somehow saved their lives, they decided to give their ideas a shot, and hopefully find the others and get out of here.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Rousseau asked.

Damien's eyes widen a bit. "Wow, you guys want to hear me- _us_ out?"

"Well, considering that you all somehow saved our lives, we'll take those chances." Thomas added. "Plus, you seem to know a lot of this."

"…Okaaay then." Damien said with a shrug before looking at the others. "So, the pyramid shifts around, changing its halls and walls to make new entrances, kinda like a Rubik's Cube, but bigger. And more…"

"Death deifying?" Rousseau adds.

"Yeah, but if we play our card right, we'll find a way to get out of here and finding the others, and hopefully getting Val before she gets hurt." Damien said.

"But about those things, the Xenomorphs, are they out there?" A scientist asked.

"Not sure, but in the walls, it explained that they were wiped out by an explosion." Damien explains.

"Let's just hope that there aren't any." Rousseau said.

Oh, how they were so wrong.

* * *

Deep beneath the pyramid, a hidden chamber that was separated from the rest was in ruins. Many rubble and fallen statues were on the ground. Some were still intact, but some were not. It wasn't much left on the chamber, only broken statues and pillars. Yet, there was a sound of small rocks falling. There, a pile of rubbles besides a wall with two pillars like arc, something was pushing the rubble away, causing some dust and pebbles to fall. Then with an incredible force caused all the rubble to explode away. Once the smoke clears, a black figure came out from it. It was tall, it was scary, and looked dangerous.

Its appearance resembles to a human but somewhat bipedal in form, though it adopts a more hunched. It has a cylindrical skull with ridges but possess no visible eyes, has a skeletal-biomechanical appearance and. Its color is black like camo and has a few sets of dorsal tubes located on its back. And a tail blade.

It was a Xenomorph.

This Xenomorph is a warrior male, but bigger and scarier. He somehow survived the explosion and stayed alive all these years, hidden inside a hidden chamber. A very intelligent being.

And he's not alone.

Soon, few more Xenomorphs came out from the hidden cave, Drones and Warriors. They somehow survived with the explosion. One of the Drones, a male, came to the Warrior. It has a green artful grid mark on its dome head and missing tail blade. He got those scars from a battle long ago, he would've died if it wasn't for the Warrior that saved his life. They and the others retreated to the pyramid, in hopes to avoid the explosion. They lived but the others did not. The Drone crawled over to the Warrior with a hiss. The Warrior turns to the Drone and made a low hiss as if they were communicating. They have this telepathic communication as well, but they only use it when they are separated. Now, they came back when the pyramid came to life. And they one mission.

Is to find their Queen.

Even though the pyramid is moving, they know how to find her since they are psychic connected, they can find her with no problems at all. So, with a loud shriek, the Warrior gave the command to move out. The others responded with loud shrikes before the Warrior runs off to the open entrance, followed by the others, searching for their queen.

* * *

 **That's all I got. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I don't know when the summer break in America is because my summer break is different from the rest. Lucky, my friend enderdragonprincess helped me since she told me that her summer break is either May or June since I changed combination lock's codes. Also, the spells belong to Tara Duncan the series.**

 **Thanks again to enderdragonprincess for her help.**


	8. Working Together

**Here's the new chapter of the Xenomorphs. Before you guys get started, here are answers for those who questioned about Dark.**

 **To** **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos** **, to answer your question, Dark and Dark Twilight are the same. I use Dark to make her name shorter.**

 **And to** **CuriousApple** **who asked me if Dark should have a boyfriend, I decided not to. Someone named** **dragonstorm676** **made one for her, but I decided not to make him Dark's love interest after he made ideas of making Dark soft all the time in the comments in my deviantart.**

 **It annoyed me a lot because I reminded him that Dark isn't that soft, but he didn't listen. So, I made sure Dark will remain single for the time being and I will give her a boyfriend soon and it's not dragonstorm676's oc.**

 **Sorry** **dragonstorm676** **, but it won't work for Dark at all after you overdone it with your ideas of making her soft and overdoing my comment boxes.**

 **And lately, I'm having trust issues because I'm having trouble with understanding people in PM who can be somewhat '** _ **overdramatic**_ **' and may have depression. That is why I can't stay too attach on those people and that's why I don't want to have any long conversations that never end or expect me to reply. All I want was no disturbance because there are people living in different countries with different time periods.**

 **I don't know who I can trust anymore because of some people with problems that I can't handle anymore. Even though you guys gave great ideas, but they sometimes overload with ideas or wanting to start a conversation.**

 **But no matter how many times I reminded people about my rules, they keep forgetting and that's why I blocked four people from bothering me or writing somewhat rude or disturbing things on my PM or sometimes the comment sections.**

 **I don't know if you guys will enjoy the new chapter of the Xenomorphs. I just hope I can finish it soon so I can make the other three new crossovers. And this story will turn rated M soon. I have a surprise for you guys.**

* * *

Bellow the chamber, the search team and the rest of the D-Squad were trapped. They can't find their way back to the sacrificial chamber now because the entrance that leads them back up was block and new passageways are shown, but they have no idea where they would take them.

"What's going on!?" Miller exclaims in shock as he saw the changes of the chamber.

Lex turns to Stafford and Sebastian. "Get Rousseau and Thomas." She ordered.

Jay decided to contact Damien as he took out his walkie-talkie. Stafford and Sebastian grabbed their walkie-talkies as they contacted Rousseau and Thomas. They hope that the others are okay.

"Rousseau? Come in, Rousseau." Stafford said into his walkie-talkie.

"Thomas? Tommy…come in!" Sebastian said into his walkie-talkie.

"Damien? Are you there?" Jay said into his walkie-talkie.

There were statics coming from the walkie-talkies, but soon Jay has a response from his walkie-talkie.

" _Jay? Jay are you there?_ "

Everyone sighs in relief, knowing that the others were okay. But they have no idea on what they have been through when the others went bellow the chamber.

"Damien, what happened up there?" Jay asked.

" _Depends, what happened to you guys?_ "

Jay looks at the search team before turning back to his walkie-talkie. "They removed three strange objects from a sarcophagus that I think Sebastian opened. It must've pulled a trigger of some kind."

" _Trigger? Ha! You mean trap! I told them that this place was booby-trapped, but did they listen? Nooo, Sebastian said that there was no booby-traps, so he was wrong, and I was right. So, HA!_ "

"I get it, I was wrong about the pyramid not being booby-trapped, can you stop?" Sebastian asked in annoyance with his arms crossed.

" _Not after Gem punches you and Kendall punches the ones from taking the stuff that wasn't supposed to be touch._ "

Gem, who has arms crossed, gave a skeptical look when she heard that. "I am not punching-"

Damien cut her off from the walkie-talkie. " _Did I forget to mention that Val was separated from us and she's out there-ALONE!_ "

With those words, Gem's eyes widen and occasionally her right eye twitches, as if she was holding her anger. Quinn saw this and knew that Gem's anger is never good. Kendall was also angry at this; however, she didn't show it as her face shows a deadpan look. Lex was angry too because the ones on the surface was supposed to watch her, but no, they didn't. They just left her alone.

The others, minus Jay, Mike, and Quinn have no idea what's going one, but the three knew that Gem and Kendall are pissed. Gem and Kendall have protective instinct since Val is still young, it was their job to keep her safe. However, when they heard about that, they can't control their anger now.

And like a flash of lightning, Gem punched Sebastian's right arm hard. Sebastian yells in pain as he rubs his arm. Kendall was standing between Connors and Verheiden and then punches their arms hard. The two men yelled in pain as they rubbed their arms, trying to sooth the pain away. Stafford backs away a bit before one of those girls might punch him.

"Why do you punch so hard?!" Sebastian exclaims in pain as he rubs his arm, but he got a glare of Gem.

Lex turns to Weyland with a suspicious look. "Is there anything you didn't tell me?" She asked him.

Weyland shook his head at her. He was still shock on what just happened on the pyramid when they remove the three weapons.

"Nothing. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whatever it is, we're not prepared. We're gonna round up the rest of the team, find Val along the way, and get to the surface." Lex ordered them, not wanting anyone to die here, especially the little girl.

"Let's move!"

However, when Lex stared down to the long dark corridor behind Weyland, Stafford and Verheiden opened their equipment case to reveal Heckler & Kock G36 assault rifles, followed by Bass, Stone, and Connors. Quinn and Mike's eyes widen in shock and surprise along with Sebastian and Miller. Lex, on the other hand, was pissed of by this along with Gem and Kendall.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked angrily.

Stafford readies his weapon. "My job. Yours is over." He informs her.

Lex glares at him in anger, Stafford has no rights to do so. Considering Val was out there alone, and they need to find her. "My job is over when we find Val and bring everyone back on the boat safely. And that gun doesn't change anything."

Stafford readied his rifle. Lex wasn't fazed by that. She knew that Stafford was threatening her, but she wasn't afraid. Stafford has no idea what he is doing. They need to find Val and get to the others before anything crazy happens again.

Quinn quickly steps in before any curatorial damage might happened or better yet, preventing any blood from being spilled. Quinn is the more reasonable type as she tries and convince them to not fight and work together to get out of here.

"Look, we all know that Damien was right of the whole booby-trap thing."

" _Ya dang right I am!_ " Damien said in the walkie-talkie.

Quinn ignores that and looks at group. "But we have to work together to get back to the others and find Val along the way. So, the best way to get out of here and get to the others is to work together. Meaning, swallow your prides and work together, and maybe we can survive this."

There was a long silence. The whole team stared at Quinn with questionable looks on their eyes. But They knew that she was right, they must work together to get out of here and find Val and the others, so they can back to the boat. So, with a sigh, Stafford looks at Lex and nodded. Lex understood this and looks at the group.

"Let's move." She ordered again.

* * *

Val and Celestia were walking down the halls of the unknown pyramid. Val was worried about her friends. She and Celestia were trying to find their way to the chamber or maybe find the others. Val should've stayed inside the chamber, but her curiosity got the best of her, and made her go out. Val wraps her scarf a bit as she and Celestia walked through the dark and scary halls that have little light on them. For some reason, some lights turned on by themselves. They don't know how to get back to the others, but at least they should try.

Celestia jumps up a platform and looks up ahead. She sniffs the air for a few seconds before getting a scent before she turns to Val.

"I smelled the others, they're close by." Celestia said.

Val climbs up the platform with the help of Celestia and Val looks up ahead. "Do you think it will take us back to the chamber?" She asked her little dragon.

"I hope so, the scents keep changing for some reason." Celestia said with a shrug.

The two girls started walking again to the unknown halls. Val felt uneasy whenever she walks here. She could feel presences close by, but they didn't belong to the Weyland's group or her friends. Instead, it was something else. Something strange and yet dangerous. Val could feel it, but she isn't sure what. But she was so tired, she couldn't think straight. They reach to an entrance and found a corridor. They saw passageways that will lead them to different chambers, but they have to find the one that has the others. Celestia sniffs the air again, trying to get the scent of the others. She picked up a scent and turns to Val.

"They're close by, Val. If we're lucky, maybe we can-Val? Are you okay?" Celestia suddenly asked when she notices her friend looking tired.

Val responded with a nod. "I'm fine…I'm just tired." She said quietly.

Celestia could tell that she was tired. They can't continue like this if one of them was tired. So, Celestia decided that they should rest for a while and continue their search. Celestia notices a platform that has small stairs. It wasn't high, it's was about

"We should rest there. We'll continue later." Celestia pointed out heading towards it.

Val follows Celestia to the staircase and carefully went up. There was a statue on top of the platform, but they decided to ignore it and rested themselves. Val removes her backpack and place it down. Celestia went over to Val, who sits down, and lays beside her. Val gently strokes her dragon's back, earning happy purrs from Celestia. Val rested her head on the statue before closing her eyes a bit. Celestia nuzzles Val's side. They rested for a while before Celestia became hungry. She removes herself from Val's hand and went to her backpack. She opens the bag with her snot and bring her head inside, rummaging a bit as she searches for a snack. In a few seconds, Celestia brought her head up and on her mouth was a bag of Oreos.

She like these cookies. She doesn't know why, but she has a sweet-tooth. She trotted back to Val and holds up the bag of Oreos. Val saw this and smiles as she takes the bag and opens it. She gave one Oreo cookie to Celestia, who eats it happily, before she takes one of her own and eats it. As the two friends eat some Oreos, they heard a hiss from bellow the platform. They froze with Oreos on their mouths. They quickly swallow their food and looks at the edge of the platform, they could feel something bellow it.

"What was that?" Val whispers to Celestia.

"I don't know, but it feels dangerous." The little dragon replied.

Val agrees with Celestia. There's something strange about the presence that was underneath them. They were nervous yet curious on what was there. They carefully crawled towards the edge and peek. They couldn't see anything but did saw a shadowy figure. Val and Celestia looked at each other nervously before looking down. They aren't sure if they should go down there. But they have to know what was down there. So, Val grabs one Oreo from the bag before dropping it down on the floor. It didn't break as it lies on the cold stone floor. They watched and waited for what will happen next.

It took ten seconds before a black, skinny, boney hand like claw slowly emerges from the shadow and slowly takes the Oreo. They heard sounds of munching, meaning it was eating it, before they heard it swallowing it loudly. Their eyes widen by that as Val took another Oreo and drops it like the first one. Again, the hand emerges from the shadow and took the Oreo and eats it. Then the hand came out from bellow them as it opens it palm, wanting more. And so, Val drops another Oreo and it landed on the palm of the strange creature. It took the Oreo and ate it in the shadows. Val was about to drop another one when suddenly the figure came out to reveal itself.

Val and Celestia stared at the creature with wide eyes that are filled with shock, fear, and surprise. They didn't know that the pyramid had a resident.

A Xenomorph to be exact.

* * *

The Xenomorph Warrior was leading his pack members to the chamber that has their Queen. They must hurry before the pyramid changes. They know about this pyramid was a death trap for the brethren. They have fallen victim against their captors, the Yautjas. They knew they must be vigilant, they knew those Yautjas are dangerous. They must be sneaky and work together to reach the Queen.

They walked up the walls or floor as they made their way to the passageway that will lead them to a corridor. The Warrior memorized all the architectures when he came here. He made sure to know how or when the pyramid will move. Then the Warrior stopped dead in his tracks when he felt two presence close by. He gave a loud hiss, telling the others to stop. When they did, the Warrior sniffs the air, smelling two scents of both female yet different species. One smelled reptilian and the other was soft meat or better yet human. The Warrior knows about the humans since they were the ones who are used to make their brethren. He's going to investigate them. He gave his brethren a commanding bark, telling them to stay here as he scouts ahead. The gridded one want to help him, but the Warrior just gave a gentle nudge, assuring him that he will be alright. The Warrior went ahead towards a passageway, keeping his guard up always. When he reaches to the end, he could feel the two presences above him. He isn't sure if they were Yautjas since the scent smelled young and yet they have these strange energies that he cannot understand.

Then he saw something being dropped above. This surprise the Xenomorph Warrior and made his way to the fallen object. When he got closer, he uses his claw like hand to carefully grab the object. He brought it to his face and sniffed at it. It smells…really sweet. It doesn't have any poison on it. So, it eats it whole. It tasted delicious! It was crunchy and sweet. He as he swallows it, he lets out a happy purr.

Then another one was dropped and immediately he gets the delicious treat and eats it. Soon, the Warrior brought his hand out to catch the treat, wanting to more of the treat, as another one fell on his palm before he started eating it. Then it became curious, who was giving him these delicious treats?

Looking up, the Warrior started climbing of the wall and then to the ceiling of the passageway before bringing his head up to the edge and saw who was giving him the delicious treats.

His theory was correct, they were two females of different species. One reptilian like creature with green feathered wings and the other one is a human female. They were young, he could tell that they were lost. He then notices that the human girl was holding a bag of the delicious treats. He lowers his head, causing the two little ones to freeze from their spot, and sniffs at the bag. He lets out a hungry growl when he smelled the treats. He looks at the human and then the treats then back to the girl.

As if she could understand him, the human girl gave him another of those delicious treats. She offers to him, he opens his mouth and uses his second mouth to grab the treat from her hand, without taking any of her fingers, and eats the treat happily. The little human quickly withdraws her hand and stares at the Xenomorph Warrior in shock. The Warrior finished eating the treat before looking at the human and her companion. He wonders why they are here and more importantly why didn't he kill them yet. It was strange for him for not doing so since he has killed humans and some Yautjas before, but when he's near that human…he could feel a strange connection as if he needed to protect her.

He lowers his head and sniffs at the little human, her scent was strange, it's unlike any others. It was more appealing with an unknown and strong aroma along with her companion.

Unknown to him, the world around him turned black, and his red aura is revealed. The little girl's aura was blue with a hint of gold. Her companion's aura is silver with a hint of emerald. The human's aura was calm and gentle. And suddenly, he heard a voice.

" _We're friends, not enemies._ "

The Warrior heard the little human's voice. It was small yet sweet. It made him feel relax and somewhat calm. Soon, his aura turned blue and the world around them returns to normal. The little human reached out her little hand, the Warrior didn't hiss or threaten her, as he allowed the little human to touch his head. She made a strange look with her mouth. What do those humans call it? Oh, right. Smiling. She was smiling at him. He wonders why she's smiling at him. Does she even know what happened here?

He then notices something else. If these little ones are here, where are the adults. He knew that young ones like them should at least have a guardian or two to protect them. But here they are, lost and alone. Did these two got separated with the guardians or were their guardians were killed by the Yautjas.

He can't certainly leave them here alone. They'll end up being more lost or dead if they don't know which the right way is. The Warrior was thinking of bringing them with his pack, but it was crazy. However, his instincts told him otherwise. He couldn't leave them defenseless. And he knew he cannot ignore his instincts.

So, with a heavy sigh, the Xenomorph Warrior decided to bring them along and continue their search to find their Queen. He has to make sure that his pack doesn't harm the little ones. He swiftly got up the platform, startling them in the process, and lowers himself, allowing the little ones to get on him.

At first, they were nervous about this, but after a few minutes of looking at him, they carefully get on his back, but not before the little human grabs a strange object that was for carrying items. Once they got on his back, he jumps of the platform and to the ground. They yelped by the sudden jump, but they held on to him. When they recovered, the Xenomorph Warrior turns to passageway and lets out a commanding shriek at the passageway bellow the platform.

There were a few seconds of silence before another shriek replied to the Xenomorph Warrior. The Xenomorph Warrior watched as other Drones and Warriors come out from the passageway to meet up with him. But they didn't expect to see their pack leader has two companions with him. He gave them stern shrieks, telling them not to harm the young ones.

Obeying his command, the Warrior leads his pack with the gridded marking Drone following by his side. Soon, the whole pack followed the Warrior to the corridors, and search for the chamber that has their Queen.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short, I needed to post something because I have somewhere to be tomorrow.**

 **And I almost forgot** **, Oragonking** **, you asked about if the Xenomorph Warrior that leads the other Drones and Warriors if he's like a Praetorian. The answer is yes, you are correct. He is a high ranking Xenomorph and he leads the pack to safety.**

 **And to remind you guys I will have three crossovers that will be added. They are Avatar (2009) (It's not the Avatar the Last Airbender series or move), Rampage, and Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Ages.**

 **That's all for the day, see ya!**


	9. Partner Up

**Okay, here's the next chapter of the Little Girl and the Xenomorph. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a little short because my mind was battling on what story should I do first Moana, Xenomorph, Predacon, or the RWBY. I almost lose it, but I kept calm and write this short chapter.**

 **And I put another rule about my PM now since there were incidents with some people. It's a long story, but I'm working on with the other stories soon.**

 **Plus, Aggie is Scottish, so I did some research in Scottish tongue, it was hard to find, but I hope I don't offend anyone.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Out of the pyramid, the entrance that leads to the surface was sealed by heavy piles of snow. Some of the lights and equipment were somewhat destroyed and half buried in the snow, but still working. And half covered by the snow was a blue diamond ring. Then it started to glow before releasing someone from inside.

It was Dark Twilight.

Dark Twilight or Dark for short stretches her arms up with her hands together, causing her bones to crack. She shakes them a bit before putting her hands on her hips and looks at pyramid unimpressed. She sensed Val was in danger and knew there was something wrong with that pyramid. Dark lets out a sigh from her nose and shook her head as she started walking towards the pyramid. Finding Val will be easy since they are somewhat linked. And this expedition has whole new surprises.

"This day keeps on getting better and better." Dark mutters out, walking towards the pyramid.

* * *

Damien brought out a paper and marker to draw the outline of the pyramid. Thanks to the knowledge that was given to him from the Mindoraan. Damien began drawing the pyramid's areas and parts of it and how they can escape. Some scientists were looking at the Facehuggers that were trapped in the glass-box and became curious about them. They can't open the box because Alex was keeping an eye on them. When Damien finished drawing the pyramid's outlines, he shows it to the others.

"Okay, so we're here at the sacrificial chamber." Damien points at the center of the drawing. "We're in the middle of the pyramid and it won't move."

"Meaning we're safe." Rousseau said.

Damien nodded. "Yeah, for now, the pyramid changed every ten minutes. Each level turn into different directions. However, there is a way to get out, buuuttt there's a problem."

"What's that?" Thomas asked.

"Since the pyramid shifted, some paths are changed and doesn't repeat itself. It's like an endless maze with no exit." Damien said.

"So, how are we going to find others?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"I wish I knew, but I don't have eyes on path." Damien informs before grabbing his walkie-talkie. "This Speedy-boy to Serious Bro, come in Serious Bro."

There was a beep from the walkie-talkie. " _Damien, why do you have to use code-names?_ " Jay asked from the walkie-talkie.

"…It sounds cool." Damien mutters out, earning a sigh from the walkie-talkie.

" _What is it?_ " Jay asked almost annoyed.

"Okay, since the pyramid shifted the path and passageways, describe what room you guys are." Damien said as he took another paper and ready to draw.

Hearing about their location, Jay looks at the area and notices that they were in a corridor filled with statues. There were even some passageways that can lead them to another room.

"We're in some kind of corridor with many statues and some passageways." Jay explains. "There's three on the left side and one on the right."

Damien draws the description that Jay explains. And surprisingly, he got it right. Damien looks at the drawing and contacted Jay.

"Okay, Jay. That corridor that you and the others are in has four passageways. Don't take the single one, I think it leads you to a dead end. And the three passageways on your left, you need a compass."

" _Why?_ " Damien heard Jay from the walkie-talkie.

"The compass can take you to the right path. If the compass goes haywire, meaning you're going the right direction." Damien explains.

Then Sebastian took Jay's walkie-talkie quickly. "Hold on. How do you know this?" He asked.

Damien holds the walkie-talkie and points out what he knows.

"I know because I watched the movies and played every single game that involves adventure and mystery solving. And if you want to start an argument about _'This isn't a movie or a game thing'_ I personally hope that Gem or Kendall doesn't get mad at you for not believing this place is booby-trapped or Weyland's three _'assistants'_ that removed those weapons from the sarcophagus, made the pyramid move, trapping us here, and got Val separated and lost."

When Damien listed out what they have done, Sebastian and the men where shock to hear that. Lex and the rest of the members of the D-Squad were not fazed by the scene. However, before Sebastian could even speak, Damien gave him a reminder or maybe a threat to him.

"And let's not forget Val's uncle, Owen Grady, who happens to be an ex-navy and is working at the Jurassic World, training a pack of vicious blood-thirsty velociraptors, who dearly love that little girl, and if they find out that Val got hurt on this trip. The raptors plus Val's raptor pack and hybrids will team up and give you guys a slow and painful death, do I need to say more?"

There was a dead silence of the two separated group. Sebastian has no words to say because when he heard Val's uncle is a raptor trainer, his face became pale and his eyes widen in fear. Soon, Jay took back the walkie-talkie and turns to Lex.

"Can you use your compass and see which passageway is the right one?"

Lex nodded and uses her digital wrist compass and see if it goes haywire. When she brought it up to the left, it went haywire, before she moves it a bit from the first passageway to the others and it slowly stops being haywire when it reaches to the middle. Lex lowers her compass and points at the middle.

"The middle one." Lex said.

" _Okay, make sure-_ "

Damien was cut off when the pyramid began to shift again. Weyland's group began to panic, except Lex as she kept her cool. The rest of the D-Squad became at edge on what's happening. Suddenly, another passageway appeared and the while the other passageways began to close slowly, and the walls started to move.

" _What's happening?!_ " Damien yelled at the walkie-talkie.

"The Pyramid t's shifting again!" Sebastian yelled.

"The doors are closing!" Stafford yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Miller almost screamed.

Soon as the Pyramid started to change again, thick stone slabs slide out from the wall, sub-dividing the chamber. Everyone panicked, except for Lex and Kendall. Connor almost fell to a hole that was made by the pyramid. Everyone tried to reach to the middle passageway, but they were being blocked by the walls. Soon, they started to move in different places in order to escape. Connors called Verheiden to help him, but Verheiden just stood there, frozen in place as he watched as the floor was about to trap Connors. That's when Mike Gem, and Quinn quickly came to aid Connors. Gem pushes Verheiden away with amazing force, causing the man to snap out from his thought and fall on his side. The three super powered people quickly picks up Connors with inhuman strength and speed before Connors could get trapped. Once he was safe, they quickly run away from the shifting walls to another entrance. Verheiden quickly got up and heard Miller was calling to him to run. Without thinking, Verheiden runs towards Miller as the walls closed them.

And soon, they were separated and trapped, just like the others.

* * *

"Hello?! Jay?! Jay?! You there?!" Damien frantically said on his walkie-talkie.

The others became worried about this. They heard yelling from the walkie-talkie and knew that the pyramid. Aggie was shacking in fear, her hands were close together, hoping that anyone could response to Damien's call. They heard only static coming from the walkie-talkie. Few minutes later, they heard Jay's response.

" _Damien? Are you still there?_ "

Everyone sighs in relief. They finally got a response. Damien could still feel his heart racing from the sudden adrenaline and worry. Damien took a deep breathe and sighs, he almost got a heart attack from that.

"Jay, are you okay? And is there anyone with you?" Damien asked.

" _Si, I'm fine. And I'm accompany with Stafford, Weyland, and Sebastian. I don't know about the rest if they made it."_

Then suddenly, they heard Quinn's voice at Aggie's walkie-talkie. " _Hello? Aggie, you there?_ "

Aggie quickly answers her walkie-talkie. "Quinn? Thank guidness that yer okay. Wha's wi ye?" She asked.

" _I'm with Mike, Gem, and Connors._ "

"Wait, what about Kendall?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"Who's partnered with Kendall?" Damien asked his friends.

Alex took her walkie-talkie. "Me…Kendall? This is Alex, if you can hear me, please respond." She said almost sounding like a beg.

There was a moment of silence. They became worried that Kendall got hurt or she lost her walkie-talkie. They could only hear static coming from the walkie-talkie. As if felt like ages, two minutes to be exact, they got a respond, a deadpan and annoyed respond to be exact.

" _This is Kendall and I'm not dead._ "

Everyone sighs in relief again, knowing that Kendall was okay. But they still don't get why she sounded annoyed. Did something happened when she got separated or…

"Um…Kendall? Not sounding to be rude, but…who are you with?" Alex asked.

If they only knew how annoyed Kendall was, they should start running because her scowl can terrify a giant beast. She was holding her walkie-talkie, trying not break it with her inhuman strength, as she was about to burst into a fist of anger. However, she kept her cool…sort of.

"Oh, just the coward and the stubborn one." Kendall said in annoyance.

Alex and the others were sure about what she meant. But they have a hunch that Kendall was referring to Miller and Verheiden. Alex looks at the group, who shrugged, before she turns to her walkie-talkie.

"Err…are you referring to Miller and Verheiden?" Alex asked.

Kendall scowl even deeper, ignoring Miller and Verheiden at the sidelines, as she sarcastically said to Alex.

"No, I'm with a scientist and a man with a gun-Of course I'm referring to those men! Of all the people I have been trapped with, I am stuck with them!" She exclaims with her free arm up, showing her expression.

"Um…if I could-" Miller was cut off by Kendall's death glare, which made him shrink in fear. "N-Never mind."

Alex made a cringe expression, biting her bottom lips a bit, as she thinks of a way to calm the angry warrior alien girl down.

"Kendall, I know you're angry about this, but you have to work together to find us and the others. Okay?"

" _Peachy…_ " Kendall mutters sarcastically from walkie-talkie.

Kendall knew that Alex was right. And someone has to keep the two men in check before they do something idiotic. Then Aggie had realization that made her gasp.

"Wait! Somethin' is wrang." Aggie said.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked Aggie.

"Quinn's wi Mike, Gem, and Connors. Jay's wi Weyland, Sebastian, and Stafford. And Kendall's wi Miller and Verheiden…whaur's Ms. Woods?!"

This made everyone froze in panic and in fear. Lex got separated like Val, and they were worried on what might happened to her, except for Kendall. For some reason, Kendall has no worries for Lex because she knows that Lex can handle this type of situation easily.

And she was right.

Lex was separated from the group and was in different chamber. She looks around with a calm expression on her face before noticing another tunnel that will take her to another chamber. However, it was on top of a platform with no stairs. So, with a calm and focus mind, Lex backs up a bit before running forward as she jumps to a statue, giving her a boost as she jumps to another statue and then boosting herself again to the top. She uses her ice-pickaxe to grab hold on the edge and hoisted herself up to the platform. Once she was at the top, she went to tunnel calmly, ready for anything.

* * *

Val and Celestia were riding on the alien's back or better known as a Xenomorph, was carrying them towards an unknown location. They aren't sure if the Xenomorphs are going the right way, but the two little ones believe that the Xenomorph know what they are doing. Suddenly, the pyramid started to shift again. Val and Celestia became worried about this until the Xenomorph leading them lets out a shriek to his pack and sprinted to tunnel with the others following. Val and Celestia holds on at the sudden speed of the Xenomorph. The pack quickly went towards a tunnel as it closes behind them. The pack were another corridor that was filled with many tunnels on both sides from top to bottom.

Val and Celestia looks around the tunnels, wondering if any of them can lead to their friends. Suddenly, the Xenomorphs sensed someone closed by and let out dangerous hisses. Val and Celestia peeked behind the leading Xenomorph and saw someone coming out from the corner that made them gasp.

"Dark!" Val squealed in delight.

The little girl quickly gets off the leading Xenomorph, stumbling in the process, before running towards Dark with a wide smile. Celestia follows her from behind as they made their way to Val's demonic guardian. Dark watches them come close to her until they were near her. Dark looks at their happy faces with a blank expression in her face before she ruffles Val's hair.

"Good to see you're okay, kiddo." Dark said before looking at Celestia. "You too, C."

"Dark, do you know where the others are?" Val asked.

"Nope, I just got here." Dark answered before looking behind Val. "Plus, I see you made new friends."

Val and Celestia turns around to the Xenomorphs. Dark guessed that Val somehow tamed them without any problems since she has aura bonding. The leading Xenomorph slowly stalks towards them, hissing at Dark dangerously. But Dark wasn't fazed by this. She didn't see them so dangerous since she sees Irelia a lot. I mean, that girl is a half human and Xenomorph hybrid. She is a cheerful and hyper thing and she's super sweet. Although, she can be very dangerous when her friends are threatened. Dark just placed a hand on her hips and shrugs her shoulder.

"Meh, I seen better." She said, causing the leading Xenomorph to stop hissing her. "Sooo…where are you guys heading?"

Val shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. The Xenomorph here is leading his pack somewhere." She pointed out.

Dark, Val, and Celestia looked at Xenomorph pack. The alien like creatures were looking at the three females. They don't have eyes, but their heads were pointing at Dark, wondering if they should attack or not. Dark juts 'Hmph' at them, not brothering to kill them since they aren't much of a threat to her or to Val and Celestia. Though, Val did smile at the Xenomorphs, not taking her eyes off at the leading Xenomorph.

"I'm gonna name the leader Woodland." Val said, naming the leading Xenomorph.

Dark glanced at Val, she knows that whenever Val names an animal or creature, they'll be her friends for life. Sometimes she thinks that Val is some sort of Disney Princess. Dark hated watching those shows, but she was forced to watch those princess shit and stuff because Val is connected to her.

"Of course, you named him." Dark mutters out before sighing as she looks at Val. "Well, since they have somewhere to go, let's see where they goin', shall we?"

Val nodded as she went over to Woodland. Woodland lowers himself as he allowed Val to get on him with Celestia. He rose from his spot before leading his pack to hall where Dark appeared from. Dark follows them from behind, ignoring some Xenomorphs hissing at her as they made their way to the halls.

Unknown to the three that they were going to meet the Queen.

* * *

 **I want to thank ShadowWolf962 for his Oc Woodland. He came up with that idea and I hope it made him happy. Also, I thought the Xenomorphs were both males and females, not just females.** **Oragonking told me about this, but I decided that they should be males and females because there are some fanfictions about male and female Xenomorphs. And he asked if Celestia has the same powers as Val and the answer is yes. Since Celestia and Val are** **connected.**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Review or favorite.**


	10. Meeting the Queen

**So, sorry my readers. I didn't have time to right the Little Girl and the Xenomorphs because I was busy writing my other stories. And Woodland isn't going to be the next Queen Xenomorph because he's a male. And ii was thinking adding 6 in the scene, but I'm still thinking.**

 **And to _Monstrous Trex_ , if you're reading this, you can barrow Valentina Rosalina into your Wattpad. **

**Also, there was an earthquake last Monday. It was a 6.1, but don't worry, I was fine, but in Pamapanga wasn't so lucky. It was a new experience an earthquake before and it was…terrifying.**

 **I just pray for the people who lost their lives in the Earthquake and those who were injured. Sometimes life can be hard, but we can pull through.**

* * *

Woodland guides his pack to the chamber that held their Queen. Val and Celestia were riding on his back with Dark following them. They made their way to a long hallway that felt like it was endless. Val and Celestia were still quiet and wonders how long it will take to reach to the queen. Woodland seems to know where he was going. Woodland has survived this hunt for many years. He knows this pyramid like the back of his claws. He knows where the Queen is. Though, he stops at his track when he sensed something. He lets out a shriek, ordering his pack to stop. He then lowered himself and made Val and Celestia to get off him.

"What's going on?" Val asked as she and Celestia gets off Woodland.

"He sensed something." Dark said to her.

Woodland shrieks at the Xenomorph with grid markings, that Val decided to call him Grid, and they should investigate. Grid nodded as Woodland turns towards a female Warrior Xenomorph and shrieks at her. Telling her that she's in charge while he and Grid investigate.

With a nod, the female Warrior Xenomorph took charge as Woodland and Grid set off to find the source. They went to another passageway, leaving the pack and their three new arrivals alone. Woodland and Grid searches through the passageway, trying to find the unknown presence that was hiding from them.

Unaware that someone was watching them.

Before Woodland and Grid could continue, a rock was thrown at Grid's head. This startled the Drone as he turns towards the source with a hiss. However, there was no one there. Woodland turns to see who Grid was hissing at, but there was no one. Suddenly, another rock was throwed and it hits Woodland at the back of his head. Woodland turns and hissed angrily. Again, there was no one there. Woodland and Grid became at edge. They could feel the presence close by, but they couldn't find it.

Woodland and Grid became alert. They know that there was someone out there messing with them. They were about to walk away when Woodland head shot up. He quickly tackles down Grid when a spinning projectile was thrown at him. The object strikes at the wall. It was an ice-axe, and it nearly strike at Grid. Woodland got up and hissed at the direction on where the ice-axe was thrown. However, he missed the fact that the attacker. But he failed to notice the attacker came from the ceiling and did a round-house kick at Woodland's face. Woodland hissed in pain as he crashes to Grid. The two quickly got up and hissed at the attacker. Grid charges at the attacker but it flips away and back-kicks him behind his head. Woodland was sent crashing into a statue, destroying in the process.

The commotion got the other Xenomorphs' attention. Dark looks at the passageway where Woodland and Grid tool before she turns to Val and Celestia. The two little ones were nervous on what's going on.

"Kiddo, C, stay here." She ordered.

With that said, Dark runs towards the passageway to find out what the hell was going on. Woodland and Grid were facing the unknown attacker with their best ability. Woodland was able to recover and charges at the stranger. He uses his tail blade to stab it, but the attacker avoided it and grabs his tail's end. And with godlike strength, the stranger tosses Woodland to Grid, crashing them in the process. The two Xenomorphs stood up and hisses. That's when Dark showed up and saw someone that she couldn't believe that was facing the two deadly Xenomorphs.

It was Alex Woods.

Lex was facing the two Xenomorphs without any fear. She did a fighting stance at the two Xenomorphs, ready for them to come. Woodland and Grid hissed at her before they charged at Lex. Lex narrowed her eyes before she dodges Woodland's incoming tail blade. She backflips to avoid Grid's claws before she did a roundhouse kick on him.

Dark was impressed by Lex's fighting skills. She always thought she was a mountain climber, but not a fighter. She watched as Lex gave Grid a sucker punch on the face before she knocks Woodland off his feet. Dark would've watch them fight, but she and the others should get out of her. So, with a louse whistle, she got the attention of both Lex and the Xenomorphs. The two Xenomorphs were somewhat surprised to see her while Lex narrowed her eyes at her.

"As much as I want to see you three rip each other to pieces, shouldn't we…I don't know, get the fuck out of here before this pyramid moves again. Oh, by the way, the names the Dark Twilight." Dark said while introducing herself.

Lex narrows her eyes at her before she turns to the two male Xenomorphs. The Xenomorphs hissed at her dangerously. Lex sighs as she carefully made her way to Dark, while keeping an eye at the two Xenomorphs. Dark looks at Lex before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. For some reason, Lex looked like someone that she hadn't see for a while.

"Have we met before?" Dark asked.

"No." Lex answered almost quickly yet blankly.

Dark narrowed her eyes at Lex. This woman was hiding something and she's gonna find out why. Because there was no way Lex can face two Xenomorphs with any problems. So, Dark, Lex, and the two Xenomorphs went back to the others, and move out. When they got back, however, Lex saw the other Xenomorphs. She would be more cautious, but she was cut off when she Val and Celestia with a Xenomorph next to them.

Val saw Lex and gasps in surprise before she quickly went over to her, followed by Celestia. Instantly, Lex lowered herself and allowed Val to hug her. as they let go, Lex ruffles Val's hair, making her giggle. She then looks at Celestia and then to the Xenomorphs plus Dark. She doesn't seem too surprise by this, which Dark became more suspicious. Lex looks at Val again and smiled gently at her.

"I'm glad that you're safe." She said before looking at the pack of Xenomorphs, Dark, and Celestia. "And you weren't alone."

Val giggles a bit. "Yup! They're not so bad when you get to know them." She answered.

"I could tell." Lex said before she gets up and looks at Dark. "Care to explain about yourself?"

Dark shrugs. "Yeah, it'll past the time until we reach to whatever these guys are going." She said.

Lex nodded in understanding before noticing Woodland walking past her and went to Val. He lowered himself, so Val and Celestia could get on. And once they did, he gave a shriek, telling the other Xenomorphs to move out. Woodland leads his pack to another passage way while Dark and Lex follow. Dark was going to explain Lex everything and hopefully Lex would understand.

Unaware that Lex's knows about this.

* * *

Kendall glares at her two 'teammates' angrily. Of all the people she has to be stuck wit, it had to be Miller and Verheiden. These two males know nothing about this. Miller doesn't know ho to defend himself and Verheiden doesn't even know the first thing about teamwork!

Kendall continues glaring at the two males with her arms crossed, clearly stating the fact that she doesn't like them. they were trapped on a box like tomb. Verheiden was sitting on top of a rock-slab while Miller sits on a lower one. Kendall was sitting on the floor as she thinks of a way to get out of her.

Miller and Verheiden were not sure about Kendall since she keeps glaring at them. They guess that she doesn't trust people too easily. However, they have to work together to figure out to find the others and escape the pyramid. And Kendall knew it too. And unlike these two, Kendall could sense her friends' energy signature. Being a Karavīrs has its perks. She has super strength, advance speed and agility, and could feel the energy of her opponents or her friends.

"We're never getting out of this place." Verheiden said almost solemnly.

"Way to show team spirt." Kendall mumbles and the two men didn't hear her.

Miller looks at him for a while before suddenly asking. "Have you got any children?"

Verheiden looks at him, not sure why he wants to know, yet his questioned brought him a small memory of his kid.

"Got a son." He answered.

"Yeah, I've got two. That means that we do not have the luxury of quitting. We're gonna make it outta here." Miller said, showing some back bone.

Kendall watches as Miller stood up and looks at Verheiden. "We're surviving this if I have to carry you the whole way." He informs him, causing Verheiden to smirk.

Miller then turns to Kendall. "And I know you don't trust us, but we have to work together and-"

Miller was cut off when Kendall stood up from her place and walked towards a wall that was a bit far from Miller and Verheiden. Once she got close, she balled her hands into fists before striking a powerful punch on the wall, causing it to crack. This startled the two men as they watched in shock as Kendall punches the wall again, making the crack grow. And with a final punch, the wall crumbled into a million pieces, causing dust to form. Miller and Verheiden coughed from the dust while Kendall wave her hand in front of her face to make the dust go away. They all looked at were the wall was once there and now it reveals another passageway.

Kendall dusted herself off before turning towards the two shocked men. They couldn't believe on what they just saw. Kendall destroyed the wall as if it was nothing! Kendall stared at them blankly before gesturing them to follow.

"You two coming or do I have to drag you both." She said in a deadpan tone.

Not wanting to mess with her, Miller and Verheiden followed Kendall out of the room as they walked through the hall. Miller asked how she did that, but Kendall said that she will tell them until they find the others.

* * *

Quinn, Gem, Mike, and Connors were walking through the endless halls. They search for the others in hopes to get back to the surface. Connors was grateful for these three to save his life. Verheiden didn't save him in time because he froze in panicked. Now, he owes these three friends big time. However, he has to think of it later, right now, they need to figure a way to find the others and get out of here. Luckily, Quinn has her compass wrist watched that her dad gave to her, just in case that they ever get lose. Quinn guides the others through the halls before she stops at her tracks and looked at the three passageways.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"These entrances can either lead us to our friends or another endless maze." Quinn said as she lowers her compass.

"Either we should split up or ask Damien." Gem suggested before she started tasting her tongue. "Eh, sounds weird when I said that."

Quinn rolled her eyes and took out her walkie-talkie. "Aggie, we need Damien's help with this."

" _This Damien, what ya need?_ " He asked.

"Damien, there's three passageways. Should we do the compass thing or something else?" Quinn asked.

" _No need, just use your nose and you'll figure it out._ "

"Use our nose? What the hell is talking about?" Connors asked.

Quinn understood what he meant and turns towards Gem with a nod. Gem saw this and went to the passageways. Using her advance senses, Gem sniffs at each passageway in hopes to find a single scent. The first and second passageways has no scents, but the last one has Jay's scent. Turning towards the others, she points at the third entrance.

"This way!" Gem said before going in.

Quinn and Mike went as well with Connors, who was surprise by this. He asked how Gem knows and Mike informs him that they aren't normal. Before Connors could ask, the Pyramid shook. They gasp as they realized the pyramid was shifting again!

"RUN!" Mike yelled.

Without a second thought, they bolted. They run towards the other side of the entrance, in hopes to reach the others. They saw the passageway was closing and they quickly kick it to high gear. Gem, Quinn, and Mike made it, and Connors was lucky that he made it after he tosses his gun away to run faster. They panted as the passageway was sealed shut. They were glad that they made it. Then they heard someone approaching them. Turning around, they saw Jay, Weyland, Stafford, Sebastian, Stone, and Bass.

Jay sighs in relief when he saw his friends. "Thank God that you guys are okay." He said as he and Mike did a bro-hug.

The others were relief to see them as well. Connors was glad that they made. Even though he no weapon, it was better then losing a life. Now, they have to find the others.

* * *

"-And thus, we end up here." Dark said with a sigh.

Dark has been explaining to Lex about the past adventures. Lex took time to process this information with no problem. She didn't freak out or asked anything else. Lex seems to understand that Dark and the others are trying to keep their powers and other things a secret. They continued walking as they made their way to a chamber. It was bigger than the sacrificial chamber. This one chamber has a conveyer belt and stairway like pyramid that has something chained up.

It was the Xenomorph Queen.

Val and Celestia gasps in shock to see her. Dark and Lex weren't fazed by the Queen since they know that these Xenomorphs are like ants and bees. Although, they were surprised to see she was chained up like that. The Xenomorphs made their way up to her. Dark and Lex followed them and that they almost seem to bow in supplication to the Queen Xenomorph.

The Queen Xenomorph looked at her children in somewhat relief before she notices the four new guests. The Queen Xenomorph hissed at Woodland, who was carrying the two little ones, asking why he brought these strange beings to her. Woodland went over to her and lowered his head.

Not everyone knows about how Xenomorphs work. But they didn't know that Xenomorphs shared a psychic link to one another, sharing their thoughts and memories to understand and learn on what they saw or experience. Woodland shows his Queen the memory on how they survive the explosion. He then shared a memory of how he met Val and Celestia and how they were different from the others. And how they met Dark, and now Lex almost beat him and Grid. The Queen Xenomorph looked at these memories, not liking the part where Woodland and Grid got attack by Lex, but soon understand that these beings are different from the humans from long ago.

Once he was done, the Queen Xenomorph understood that they were brought here by the Yautjas and be use in the hunt just like her children. The Queen Xenomorph made a gentle croon towards Val and Celestia, saying as if she and her children will protect them and help them escape for freedom.

Dark saw that queen was calm and looks at the chains. She's been here for a loooong time. And she, like the rest of them, wanted to get out. So, stepping in, Dark faces the Queen Xenomorph with no fear. The Queen Xenomorph looked at Dark, wondering what she wants.

"Well, this seems like a nice get together, but let's get out of here before this damn pyramid moves…again."

With that said, Dark summons two dark magical blades that cut through anything. And before anyone could do anything, Dark jumps over to the Queen Xenomorph and soon slice and dice the chains. Val and Celestia covered their mouth as they watched in shock as Dark did her thing. Lex just stared at her with a stoic expression. Once she finished, she landed besides Val and made her weapons vanished. She picks up Val and Celestia from Woodland's back and covered their eyes and used a bit of her magic to cover their ears too.

Because they shouldn't see this part.

Suddenly, the chains that were trapping the Queen Xenomorph all broke at the same time, shattered into millions of pieces. She drops to the floor of the chamber and, in the process, rips off her egg-sack. It was disgusting sight and Dark knew it will traumatize Val and Celestia for the rest of their lives. Once the Queen Xenomorph was free, she lets out a shriek of triumph, finally free from her prison.

She then looks at her children and the three beings before her. Dark removes her spell from Val and Celestia and placed them down. The Queen Xenomorph looks at the four beings. They just looked at her as she looks at them. the Queen Xenomorph then lowers her massive head towards Val. Val didn't move at the Queen Xenomorph was right in front of her. There was a dead silence between the two, no one, not even Dark, made a sound.

Val could feel the aura of the queen. She confused yet angry at the same time. Val knew that the queen was trapped here for so long, she watched as her children were being used in hunting by the Yautja. She couldn't so anything but suffered the lost of her hive. But now, now they can be free. Val brought her hand up as her aura bonding activated on its own. The Queen Xenomorph's aura was red while Val's was blue. She looked at the Queen Xenomorph calmly and smiled at her.

" _Help us find our friends and we'll help you be free._ "

Hearing that made the Queen Xenomorph feel…calm. She longed for the warm sun to touch her body, to taste the sweet air of freedom. She wanted to lead her hive to a safe place, away from the watchful eyes of the Yautjas, and maybe these beings know where to go. So, the Queen Xenomorph's aura turns to a calming blue color as they returned to reality. Soon, the Queen Xenomorph started nuzzling Val, crooning at her gently as if she was her own.

"Well…I guess this happening." Dark mutters out. "So…are they gonna help us or what?"

The Queen Xenomorph made a low hiss and Val somehow understood. "She said, she could sense other presence closed by. She will lead us to them."

"But?" Dark asked with her arms crossed.

"But in exchange we take them to the surface and help them find a home." Val added.

Dark stared at the Queen Xenomorph for a while. She got to admit, for an alien queen, she can make quite a bargain. And since she volunteers to help them find the others, so it's fair.

"Tell Queenie that she got herself a deal." Dark said with a grin.

The Queen Xenomorph now named Queenie tilts her head at her, wondering why she has given her that name. Lex sighs as wet over to Val and picks her up gently picks her up.

"Let's go before the pyramid shifts again." Lex said.

Dark nodded before looking at Queenie. "Lead the way, Queenie." She said.

Queenie moves away from them as she went down her prison and towards the exit. Woodland became besides Lex and lowers his back, gesturing Lex to place Val on him. Understanding him, Lex gently placed Val on Woodland's back and Celestia soon hops on Woodland too. Woodland and the others went down and followed Queenie. Lex and Dark followed them with no problem as they went out to the chamber and search for the others.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry it took so long. Thank you all for being patient, except for one who was not.**

 **And I think I made Lex a bit too tough and have good fighting skills, but hey. I write with passion.**

 **Anyways, someone named Alpha06 Trex asked if I should make a Little Girl and the Monsterverse.** **At first, I wanted too. But I only know few Kaijus. And I don't know their backstory that much. If you guys know about this, please help a girl out and explain to me about the Kaijus.**

 **Please and Thank you.**


	11. Reunited

**I want to hank _Monstrous Trex_ and _Goji_ for explaining to me about the Kaiju and the species. Anyways, I'll work on the Monsterverse very soon. After I see the movie about it. **

**I did some research on other Kaiju like Anguirus, Xenilla/SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah, Gamera, and Titanosaurus.**

 **That's all I got so far on the Kaijus, but I don't know if I should add the Pacific Rim Kaijus. I'll let you guys decided if I should add them or not.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Kendall, Miller, and Verheiden were rushing to halls as they escaped from being trapped by the pyramid. They quickly made it to another hall as the passageway was sealed. Once they were safe, they saw a new chamber duct. It was a small tunnel and Miller became curious as she crouches down at the tunnel. He saw the duct is narrow and tight. It was only a foot or two wider than his shoulders. Miller got up and looked at his two companions.

"It would seem that we're rats in a maze." He said almost like a joke.

Verheiden and Kendall glared at the scientist. Not amused of Miller's playful act. They have to get out of her, not mess around. Seeing their unamused look, Miller stops joking around.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Kendall sighs in annoyance before turning towards the walls. She narrowed her eyes as she focuses to sense the energy of her friends and the others. The walls were thick. However, that didn't stop her. She senses them close by and they were nearby. She walks off from the two males and faced the wall. Miller and Verheiden saw her walked away to the wall before she punched the wall with one blow, causing it to create a big opening. They were shocked to see do that the second time and it was only one punched. Kendall walks in the new passageway she made as Miller and Verheiden.

"How do you keep doing that?" Miller asked Kendall as they walked through the new hall.

"Are you one of those super powered mutants I keep seeing the news?" Verheiden soon joins in the conversation.

Kendall mentally sighs in annoyance. These two won't leave her alone unless she answers. "To make it short, I am an alien being called Karavīrs. My planet blew up, I was the only survivor, I was found by…people. And I lived with my friends in Jurassic World. And I won't answer and more questioned until we get to the others."

With the said, Kendall went ahead with the males following her. They have to catch up to her, so they won't get trapped. They walk through the halls and found a wall that resembles to a rock-climbing wall. It shows another way, but they have to climb it. They stared at it for a while before Miller turns to Verheiden and planned.

"Okay, we have to go one by one, so one can help the other. Kendall, you'll go after Ver-Kendall?"

When Miller turns to Kendall, he notices that she was gone. He and Verheiden looks up and saw her already half-way to the top. They were shock how Kendall can climb so fast. Kendall looks down at them, unfazed by their shock looks.

"Are you coming or what?" Kendall asked as she continues climbing.

The two men looked at each other before Verheiden gestured Miller to go first. Miller was hesitant since he wasn't much of an athlete, but Verheiden gave him a look saying he should first since he's a weaker climber. So, with a sigh, Miller slowly climbs up the wall, followed by Verheiden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay was leading the group to find the sacrificial chamber to meet with the others. Jay knows his way to the pyramid now after learning how it will shift and how the scents can lead them to the others. It was quite easy thanks to Jay's senses. However, they made few stops because of Weyland's condition. He keeps coughing and has difficult breathing. They decided to have a quick break for two minutes before they continue their journey.

"So, how far is the sacrificial chamber?" Sebastian asked.

Jay gave him a look. "You're seriously asking me that question?" He asked in annoyed, reminding him that the pyramid shifts every ten minutes.

Sebastian almost felt embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "R-Right, sorry."

Jay sighs before walking towards the passageway and took a small whiff. He could smell the sacrificial chamber close by. He then looks at Weyland. The old billionaire was panting a bit, trying to catch his breathe. But he looks well enough to move on.

"Is he okay to continue?" Jay asked Stafford.

Stafford checks on Weyland as the old billionaire gave a small nod. Stafford looks at Jay and gave him an approval look.

"He's good to go." He said.

"Alright, vamonos." Jay said.

They all got up and started walking again. They made sure to check the time and watching out for any danger. As they walk, they stopped when they saw was a deep chasm spanning the corridor. It is over fifteen feet wide and looks like an endless abyss when they look down. There used to be bridge, but it was broken, and they have no way to cross. Sebastian looks at the edge and almost gulped.

"What now?" He asked.

Jay looks at the other side and got an idea. "We have to jump." He said.

The others, minus Mike, Quinn, and Gem looked at him as if her grew another head. Jay thinks they should jump to the other side! Is he insane?! They have the same thought that it was too risky to take that jump.

"Mr. Archer, no human being can jump that far!" Sebastian explains. "It's impossible!"

"For you guys, yes. But for us…"

Jay turns to his friends and gave nod. Seeing the signal, they understood what he meant as Quinn was the first one to do it. She steps back a bit before running towards the edge. The adults tried to stop her, but she did the jump and reach it with the ease. She turns to the others and did a thumb's up. The adults were shocked to see Quinn making it to the end. Soon, Gem followed as she made the jump with ease and stood beside Quinn.

"This is child's play." Jay said before turning to the others. "Since you guys are not physically fit for this, Mike and I will carry you guys."

"Wow! Wow! There's no way in hell you guys can carry us!" Bass informs him in a fright.

Jay snorts. "Try us."

With that said, Jay picks Connors and Stafford before he slings them on his shoulders, startling them in the process before he made the jump to the girls. Once he landed safely, he puts the two shaken up males. Mike picks up Sebastian and Weyland before he made the jump to the other side. He placed them down before he and Jay jump back to get the last two men. Mike grabs Stafford while Jay grabs Stone. They were about to make the jump when suddenly the ground started to shake, causing them to lose their footing as they made the jump, but barely. They missed the edge and fell.

"GUYS!" Quinn and Gem yelled in panicked as they rushed to the edge and looks down, hoping that their friends were able to grab something to hold on.

And to their relief, they were able to grab hold on the wall. They saw Jay holding on to Stone's right leg while Mike was holding the bag that Stafford was carrying. They got a good grip on their objectives, making sure they don't fall. Jay had turned one of his hands into a claw to grab the rocky wall while Mike uses a hunting knife to the wall.

The pyramid must've shifted again and that was cause them to lose their balance. However, they decided not to think about that as they tried to figure a way to bring themselves up. They can't throw them. The edge was too far to reach it. Jay struggles to hold on. Stone was trying his best to stay calm. But seeing Jay struggling means he can't hold them both. So, without thinking, Stone drop his gun and remove his bag that has the alien like weapon and let it fall. He then swings himself a bit and bend his body to grab Jay's arm, allowing Jay to let go of Stone's leg. Stone holds on to Jay's arm with his dear life before Jay brought his to his back and Stone held on to Jay's shoulders.

Once he was safe, Jay proceeds to climb as he turns his other hand into a claw and started climbing to the top with Stone's hanging on with his dear life. Mike and Stafford, on the other hand, were not doing so great. Mike was struggling to hold on to the wall with all his might while holding on to the bag that has Stafford strapped on. Jay saw this and called on to him.

"MIKE!"

"Go! We'll catch up!" Mike yelled out with a grunt.

Jay hesitated. His friend was holding on with his dear might as he tries to save Stafford. Jay wanted to help, but he has to take Stone to the top, and maybe save his friend then.

"Just hang on! I'll be back to get you guys!" Jay called out before he started climbing to the top.

Mike struggles to hold on to the bag that has Stafford daggling on. Stafford was trying his best to stay calm, however, being dangling on a dark abys was not helping. Then they heard a fabric being ripped, causing them to freeze in realization and shock.

The bag was going to be ripped.

"Shit!" Mike muttered as he tries to prevent the fabric from being torn, but it only got worst.

Stafford saw this and knew what's going to happened. He needs to grab hold on Mike's arm before he falls. Slowly and carefully, Stafford drop his gun and brought his arms up and grabs Mike's arm, so he let go of the bag to grab his hands. Once Mike removes his hand from the bag and grabbed Stafford, the other weapon that Stafford was carrying fell off into the dark abys, never to be seen again. Mike brings Stafford to his shoulders and brought his second hunting knife before he started climbing to the top. When they reach to the top, Jay and Connors came and helped them up to surface. Once they were safe, Weyland went over to them. his expression shows worry and concern, but it wasn't for his men, it was something else.

"The weapons? Where are they?" He asked.

"They fell." Stone answered.

"We have to get them back!" Weyland said almost in a panic.

Jay and Mike looked at him disbelief. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jay muttered almost darkly. "We almost fell to our doom and you just cared about those stupid weapons!?"

Jay's outbursts caused everyone to look at him in shock and surprise. The men had to agree with Jay, Weyland wasn't even concerned about them almost falling to their doom. He only thought about the weapons that they were carrying. Weyland didn't say anything when Jay said that.

"What will you tell their families, huh? For what these men died for?"

At first, Weyland was silent, after a few seconds, he gave Jay his answer. "They died trying to make history."

"Whose history? Theirs? Or yours?" Jay questioned almost angrily. "You should worry about the people who are with you in this expedition. And if something happens to them, you be the one to blame."

Again, Weyland was silent. He didn't say a word, he just stared at the scowl looking face that Jay was giving him. Jay didn't have to continue looking at him as he shook his head and walks towards the passageway.

"Let's go, we find the others and get the hell out of here." Jay said as he continues walking.

Without any words, the others follow Jay to the passageway, and Weyland followed them last with Stafford and Sebastian close by. What Jay said was true, if something happens to these people, Weyland will be one to blame. He had paid them with amount of money that they can't refuse and taking them to the pyramid unprepared and not trained for this. And if word found out that Weyland brought them to their death, he would lose his company and everything he had, will be gone. All because he wasn't patient.

And soon, they all set off to find the others.

* * *

As the others search, Miller and Verheiden were climbing as fast as they can. They felt the pyramid shift again. Miller was able to reach to the top as Kendall helps him up.

"Verheiden! Come on!" Miller called out.

Verheiden tries to climb faster, but the gun and the weapon he was carrying was slowing him down. Then their fears got worst when a block of stone was coming down to block his way to Kendall and Miller. He struggles to reach the top. Kendall saw Verheiden struggling to come to the top because of what he was carrying.

"Verheiden! Drop your things! Now!" Kendall yelled out.

"But Weyland-"

"Who cares! Value your life then those things!" Kendall yelled angrily.

When Kendall yelled that, Verheiden's son came in his mind. His little boy was probably waiting for him to come home safe and unscratched. Verheiden quickly removes his bag with the weapon and dropped his gun as he quickly climbs to the top as the stone-slab slowly comes down. Once he was almost at the top, Kendall grabbed him and pulls him up quickly before the stone-slab could crush them. Verheiden panted, feeling the adrenaline coming in to his veins. Miller quickly went over to Verheiden and check on him.

"You okay?" Miller asked.

Verheiden nodded weakly as s he slowly got up with his shaking feet. That's when they heard sounds of footsteps coming. They turn towards a passageway and saw Jay coming in, followed by the others. Seeing the other made them relief. They quickly went over to them as the others asked if the tree were alright, which they are. After a quick check, Jay started leading the group.

"Come on, the sacrificial isn't far behind." Jay said.

"What about Lex and Val?" Kendall asked.

"Let's just hope we find them on our way." Jay answered before he leads them to the sacrificial chamber.

As they walked, Jay brought out his walkie-talkie. "Damien, we're almost at the chamber. And we brought the others."

" _That's great! Who's still missing?_ " Damien asked.

"Val and Ms. Wo-"

 ** _HHHSSSSSsss_**

Everyone froze when they heard a cold hiss. They slowly turned around and saw shadow figures coming from the corners. Slowly and dangerously, the figures revealed themselves as black, eyeless creatures that has sharp bladed tails. They hissed at them. Jay, Mike, Quinn, and Gem readied themselves as Stafford slowly gets his spare gun, hidden in his belt. But before anyone could do anything, they felt the ground shake by heavy footsteps. They slowly look up to the big corridor and saw another of them, but bigger and more terrifying. Before anyone could scream, they saw two familiar faces coming behind the big one.

It was Val and Lex!

"VAL!" Gem and Quinn exclaims happily.

Val smiles at them and quickly rushes to them. Celestia was in her bag, so the others won't find her. Val hugged Gem and Quinn as they hugged back. Kendall walked over to them and ruffles Val' hair, causing her to giggle. Lex walked over to the group as Jay walked over to her and they both shook hands.

"Muchos-gracias." Jay thanked.

"For what?" Lex asked.

"For finding Val and bringing her safe." Jay said.

Lex couldn't help but made a small smile. "Well, I didn't find her first." She said as she looks over to Woodland.

The Xenomorph Warrior made his way to Val and gently nudges her, wondering if they are her packmates.

Jay and Mike looked at Woodland in shock and surprise. But they soon understand that Val can speak with animals and the Xenomorphs are animals…sort of. Weyland stared at the Xenomorphs in awe, thinking that this a scientific breakthrough.

"This is incredible." Weyland mutters as he made his way to Woodland, but he came too close to Val. "We-"

Suddenly, Woodland shrieks at Weyland, followed by the others. Weyland quickly backs away as Stafford and Sebastian shielded him. The mercenaries were about to pick up their guns when they saw the Xenomorphs were going to strike. However, the really big Xenomorph lets out a powerful shriek, telling them to stop, and so they did. Everyone minus the members of the D-Squad and Lex were shock to see that happened.

"W-What did it do?" Miller stuttered in shock.

"She told them to back off." Said a voice of a woman.

They all turned to the big Xenomorph as someone came out from behind it. It was a tall teenage girl with dark blue skin. She has black tar hair matches both of her sclera with dark blue eyes as well as black tears stains coming down her eyes to her cheeks. Her outfit was a mixture of Punk and Gothic.

She stared at the group blankly with her arms crossed. They minus the members of the D-Squad and Lex were shock to see her. Lex wasn't unfazed by her since she already knew her.

"Who the hell are you?" Stafford asked almost demandingly.

"And how did you get here?" Weyland asked in shock, fearing that someone else found the pyramid before he did.

Dark smirks at her and placed on hand on her hip. "Dark Twilight and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." She answered.

Dark made sure that no one, minus Lex, knows that she is a clone of Val. So, she made sure to use S.H.I.E.L.D. in a good use of her excuse. That way, they can believe her, sort of. The D-Squad knows that Dark is working for S.H.I.E.L.D., sometimes. She already told Lex this so she can play part in her plan.

"You're working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Miller questioned.

"Yes, I came here in patrol after S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up a strong heat bloom." Dark explains as she made her way to the group. "Agent Fury sent me here to check on what caused it. But when got to the…entrance, there was a snow storm that almost buried some of your men alive from the surface."

"Rusten and the others almost died?!" Sebastian almost exclaims.

"The keyword is almost, buddy." Dark said before looking at Weyland. "And their fine, I put them back on that big ship and came down here to get you guys."

"How do you know we were even down here?" Miller asked.

"Big wire-chords and machines near the big tunnel wasn't hard to miss." Dark pointed out, causing Miller to blush in embarrassment.

"If you're working for S.H.I.E.L.D., then are you going to help us get of here?" Sebastian asked.

Dark nodded casually. "Yeah damn right I am. But first, who else is still in here?"

That's when Stafford answered. "Rousseau, Mr. Park, and other scientists. They're at the sacrificial chamber."

"Okay, since there's others, they will lead the way." Dark points out the Xenomorphs.

The others looked at the Xenomorphs. The D-Squad and Lex understood that these Xenomorphs can help them find the others. After all, they guessed that they lived longer than they have. However, the others aren't sure about this.

"Are you sure they can find the chamber?" Sebastian questioned. "The pyramid shifts every ten minutes."

Dark scoffs at the scientist. She really doesn't like this guy as well as the others, except for Lex, she finds her…interesting. He can be somewhat annoying as he shows off his knowledge of history and stuff to impress Weyland or Lex. He doesn't get that these Xenomorphs can help them find the others since they know this place like the back of her hands. And as for the pyramid changing…

Dark kneels-down with on leg as she placed on her hands on the floor. Closing her eyes, she mutters a spell that no one could hear. Black energy cam from her arm as it came contact to floor. Once it did, the whole pyramid stopped, preventing from ever shifting again. When she finished, she got up and looked at the group. They, minus the D-Squad and Lex, stared at her.

"There. The pyramid won't changed and now theses guys will lead us to the others." Dark said casually.

"…Why didn't you do this before?" Miller asked.

"Shut up and follow them." Dark points out the Xenomorphs.

Before anyone could do anything, Dark turns to Woodland. "Okay, Woody, lead us to the others."

Hearing that, Woodland lets out a shriek before turning to a passageway and leads to ethe sacrificial chamber. The passageway was big enough to fit the big alien, aka Queenie, to the halls. They all followed him, plus the Queenie and the Xenomorphs. Jay was carrying Val along the way. They followed Woodland to the location of the chamber, by using a secret staircase. It was long walk, and Weyland would sometimes stop and catch his breath, but they kept moving. As they reach to the top, they found the entrance that is blocked by a stone-slab. Jay took out his walkie-talkie and called Damien.

"Damien, we reach your location." Jay said.

He and the others heard cheering from the walkie-talkie. The Xenomorphs were curious about the small box that Jay was carrying. Damien soon replies after the cheering stops.

" _That's great! But how are you going to get in?_ "

"One word…" Dark brought her index finger up with a smirk. "Dynamite."

Everyone, minus Kendall, turned to her with wide eyes. She was seriously thinking that they should use explosive to open the entrance.

"NO!" Everyone, minus Kendall, exclaims at her in disagreement.

Dark made a deadpan look. "What? It's easy to use." She said.

"And should we know that you carry dynamites?!" Miller asked in fear.

Dark gave a smirk, causing Miller to become pale. As everyone was arguing to Dark to not use explosive, Val went over to Queenie, curious about the Xenomorph Queen and what she can do. As she got closer, Queenie lowers her head and allowed Val to pet her, earning gentle purrs from the queen. Val continues patting Queenie as she looks at the entrance that was block by the big stone-slab.

"I hope they're okay." Val whispers.

Queenie heard this as she looks at the blocked entrance. So, the little one's other packmates are trapped on the chamber. She understood that Val was worried about them as she was worried about her children. After a brief look at the stone, she turns to her children and give a gentle hiss. Woodland, Grid, and the other Xenomorphs turn to her as she sends a telepathic message, telling them to help her open the door.

Understanding their Queen's demand, Woodland and five Xenomorphs went to the entrance. The five Xenomorphs are actually called Spitters. They spit acid from their mouth or tail-blade. Woodland is also a Spitter, but the Yautja's sees him a Warrior Xenomorph because his appearance, and he uses as his advantage to sneak attack them.

When they face the entrance, they fired their acids at their tails. This startled the others as the acid contacted the stone-slab. The acid quickly dissolves the stone like paper on water. They all stared with wide eyes, except for Kendall, Dark, and Lex. The acids were making the entrance for them. And Queenie made it quicker as she uses her tail blade to break the stone into millions of pieces. Once the entrance was cleared, they saw the sacrificial chamber. They saw it was empty at first, but they saw their others slowly coming out from the stone-slab beds. They must've taken cover after the sudden burst from the door. They even notice five glass boxes with Facehuggers locked up were piled up in the corner. Some wonders how this happened while some already know the answer.

Everyone quickly calmed down after they saw their friends and quickly went to them. They either hugged, pat shoulders, or shook hands in relief in seeing their friends. Dark watched the whole thing with her arms crossed. She saw Quinn giving Damien a noogie while Gem, Val, and Aggie laughed at that while Kendall watched them with a smile. Everyone was having a happy reunion, but Dark has to get them out before they either die in starvation or the Xenomorph turn against them and have them for lunch.

"As much as I want to break this reunion, really I do, but we have to get out of her before something bad might happened, again." Dark informs.

Hearing this, everyone agreed, they have to leave before another problem might come. So, gathering the things they need, plus some Xenomorphs were carrying the boxes that have their kin inside, and followed Dark out. Woodland carries Val out of the chamber and towards the exit.

They could feel the outside world and they are close to their freedom.

However, upon their escape, they found a shocking yet disappointed scene. The entrance that should bring them to the surface was sealed. They guessed that the snowstorm that dark told must've cause a snowfall so powerful, it blocked the entrance. They all stared at the snow-covered entrance in silence, unsure what to do. They stood there in silence before Damien broke the silence.

"Now what?"

* * *

 **Okay, I'm stopping here since I have to make the Mira the Quick before someone gets impatient. Again, thank you _Monstrous Trex_ and _Goji_ for telling me about the Kaiju. And in the movie I notices that Weyland cared more about making history to himself instead of the lives of others. And I may have made Jay a total jerk and with anger issues since he worries about his friends and the lives of others. **

**And the Yautjas will come back soon, but I am not telling when.**

 **I hope you guys have a great day and happy almost Mother's Day.**


	12. Rescue

**I want to thank _Monstrous Trex_ for sending information about Monsterverse as well as _Goji_. I appreciate the everyone's kind and generous help with the stories I made. Though, there were some who were demanding and there some who think my works are total garbage. But I'm not complaining since they are in other country and they have no idea who I am. So, yeah, I'm fine what I do. Though, I appreciate I don't want to see a disturbing comments. **

**Plus, I don't have anything against people with 'Special Needs' I understand their situation because I have a little sister who has ADHD. And she can be handful, however, she's my sister and I have to accept her for who she is.**

 **Also, I watched this movie called Tremors: A Cold Day in Hell, just to give you guys a heads up.**

 **Here it is, the next chapter of the Little Girl and the Xenomorphs.**

* * *

"Now what?" Damien asked.

The group stared at the snow-covered entrance. They, minus Dark, were shock to see that. They have no idea that it was Dark who caused the snow-in. However, Dark made sure that it was the storm that caused the snow-in, so no one can suspect a thing. They can't dig their way out; the snow was too thick. Stafford tries to contact Rusten with the walkie-talkie, but no avail. Aggie can't teleport everyone because they might know her secret, except for Thomas and Rousseau plus the scientist in the room. Aggie and the others agree to let them know for a while before Aggie could use a Mentus spell on them. Dark can't teleport everyone either because the weather out there was too dangerous.

"There's no way we can dig ourselves out of here." Lex said, looking at the snow-covered tunnel.

"Mr. Quinn isn't responding." Stafford added as he put down the walkie-talkie.

"That's because I took them back to your ship. And before you ask, the storm was too deadly, and they could've died." Dark explains dully.

"Can't you contact S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Stone questioned.

Dark shrugs. "I can't get a signal here." She explained. "We have to figure a way out on our own."

As the adults talk with each other, the kids were with the Xenomorphs. Woodland was curious about Val's pack members. He and the sense something great within them, like they were special like Val. However, Val has more secrets than anyone else. The kids watched as the adults were discussing a way out. Dark has some suggestion that includes dynamites or any types of explosive.

"We need to get out of here, before we turn on each other." Damien said almost scared.

The girls looked at Damien with confused look. "What are you talking about?" Gem asked.

"I have my reasons." Damien mumbles.

Quinn was about to speak when she remembers that Damien watched too many movies. She sighs and looks at him. "You think that they'll end up like those people on the movies that you watched."

"…Maybe…I did get the booby-traps right." Damien added.

"He's not wrong." Kendall agreed with him.

As the kids talk, Val was sitting on Woodland's back as she watches them talk. She wanted to open her portal to get them out, but she was low on energy and needed time to recover before opening a portal, and she can't expose her powers because she got a feeling that Weyland might have plans for her if he finds out. But she wasn't sure. Then suddenly, Val felt something, something…familiar. She got off Woodland, who looked at her, as she made her way to the pyramid. She went to an open space area as she senses the presence underground. It wasn't a threatening, it was…curious. Suddenly, the world around her turned black and the only presence was her and her aura showing. She felt the similar aura signature. And Val smile.

" _Can you help us get out?_ " She asked politely.

With that said, the world around her returns and Val slowly backs away when the ground beneath her started to shake. The others felt it too and were surprise by this, minus Dark and Kendall. They looked around on what's going on when they noticed the area where Val was standing by, and saw the ground started to crack. Dark quickly went over to Val and pulls her away from the scene as the ground erupts to reveal an African Graboid!

"What the hell?!" Verheiden yelled in shock.

The African Graboid lets out a roar before others came, creating a big hole in the process, before they sink back down. The gang quickly went over the hole and saw how big it was due to the Graboids that made it. They were both amazed and shock by this. Dark wasn't surprise, she knew Val could sense there were Graboids here. She knew it too but didn't say because she didn't feel like it…typical Dark.

"I thought Graboids live in desert areas?" Miller questioned, remembering watching a documentary that Wu made.

Wu and the D-Squad decided to make a documentary of the Graboids and their lifecycle. It was interesting video and got a lot of hits in the Internet. Scientists too watched the video, wanting to learn Graboid biology.

"Huh, I guess we discovered a new species of Graboids." Sebastian said almost excitingly.

"You mean, Kiddo discovered." Dark corrected. "After all, she was the first one to find its spot and the one who found these Xenomorphs first…so it's her discoveries."

"She's right." Kendall agreed and looks at the hole. "And it looks like the Graboids made our way out."

They look at the hole and agree with her. The tunnel that the Graboid made leads back to the surface. It was a good lead, but some didn't like the idea of going down the hole. But they have jump in there, whether they like it or not.

"Okay, let's go." Dark said.

"There is no way I am going in there." Verheiden said.

Kendall shrugs at him. "Suite yourself."

With that said, Kendall jumps in first and lands on the ground with ease without slipping. Soon, Mike and Jay jumps, and like Kendall, they landed without slipping. They check if it was safe to walk by since they worried that the Graboids might still be there. But it wasn't, so it was safe for them to go.

"It's clear!" Mike called out.

After hearing that, Queenie lets out a shriek, ordering her children to go. And with the command, they obeyed. Woodland picks up Val and placed her on his back while other Xenomorph Warriors picked up the kids and placed them on their back. The Xenomorphs carrying the boxes that has the Facehuggers inside carefully carries them down without dropping them. They soon climbed down with ease as they went ahead, Woodland leading the group. Queenie turns a bit and lowers her tail blade to the hole, creating a ladder for the others. They were amazed by Queenie's action. Dark saw this and notices Queenie's action and learns what she was doing.

"Queenie is making a ladder for you guys." Dark said before looking at them and gestured to her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get climbing."

The others weren't sure about this. However, Lex didn't hesitate as she went over to Queenie and carefully climbs down with ease. Rousseau soon follows her and climbs down along with Alex and Sofia. Mike and Jay help them down without touching the bladed tip of the tail. Dark turns to the males and points at Queenie.

"Who's next?" She asked.

Miller, who was close to the hole, looks at Queenie unsure. "I-I don't know if it's good idea-AAAAAHH!"

Miller screamed after Dark knocks him off the hole. Before he could he hit the ground, Jay caught him. Miller was shocked and shaken up by that sudden rush. Jay looks up and glares at Dark with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Really? Was pushing him really necessary?" He asked in annoyed tone.

Dark shrugs at him. "He was hesitant." She answered before turning to the others. "Okay, who's next to climb down? Or do I have to assist you guys?" She asked with a smirk.

Not wanting to be pushed, the group started climbing down on Queenie's tail. Mike and Jay help them down. Lex, Rousseau, Alex, and Sofia followed the tunnel with the others following. Weyland came down next with the help of Stafford. And once they are down and following the others, Dark jumps in while Queenie carefully climbs down the hole. It was big enough for crawl in as she follows the others to the surface. The Xenomorphs were leading them to the surface, they could smell the coldness of the air as they went through the tunnel quickly with eagerness. They stopped when they saw the Graboids made a tunnel to the surface and a tunnel for them that shows that they left. Woodland looks at his pack and lets out a shriek, telling them to climb to the surface. The first Xenomorph to go up was Grid. Grid climbs to the surface with ease, followed by the Xenomorphs that were carrying the kids. Woodland stays as he saw the adults coming to them, along with their Queen. Woodland hissed at some Xenomorphs to help the adults and the teens to get up to the surface. The Xenomorphs understood and picked up the humans on their backs as they hold on when the Xenomorphs started climbing to the surface with the Xenomorphs carrying the boxes of Facehuggers made sure they didn't drop them. Dark didn't need a ride as she jumps wall to wall to the surface before Woodland climbs up with Val hanging on his back, followed by Queenie.

When Grid made it to the surface, other Xenomorphs soon came. The kids got off them as they help the rest to get off the Xenomorphs. Dark came out along with Woodland and soon Queenie. Outside was still dark, they could barely see. Luckily, they have their flashlights. They could barely see, but they were close to the Whaling Station.

"The station is not that far." Stafford said loudly through the wind. "We can-"

He was cut off when a big flash of light shine down on them, illuminating the darkness. Everyone shielded their eyes while the Xenomorphs hissed by the sudden light. They looked up and saw an aircraft above. They saw insignia of S.H.I.E.L.D. and were shock and surprise to see that.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?!" Miller yelled in shock.

Then more lights came from the ground. They turned and saw many snow vehicles that belong to S.H.I.E.L.D. along with soldiers with guns. They were shock to see them before they turn to Dark, who was unfazed by this. Dark notices their looks and gave a shrug. Then they saw someone coming to them.

It was Nick Fury.

Fury went over towards them and stops few feet away from them and the Xenomorphs, who were hissing at the intruder. Fury looks at Dark with an unfazed look. Dark gave him a blank look before she gave a smirk and crosses her arms.

"Took you long enough." She said almost amused.

"Finding you was tricky after we lost your signal." Fury explains to her.

Weyland looks at Dark with a shock look on his face. "You contact them?!"

"I called about an hour ago after I came in searching for you guys. They lost track of me after they lost my signal bellow the pyramid." Dark explains before she turns to Fury. "I'll explain my report to you later, Fury. But first, we gotta take these people home and away form the cold."

Fury looks at the group of scientists, teens, kids, and mercenaries. He knows about Max and his men are mercenaries. He read everyone's files, except for some who remains a mystery. Fury looks at the Xenomorphs and Queenie, they were hissing at him and his men dangerously. He wasn't dumb, he knows dangerous aliens when he sees one or a whole pack with a big queen. Yet, he knows that Dark can keep them mellow for a while.

"Alright, we'll take them to base for questioning. And as for the aliens, they will take into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody."

"You can't do that!" Weyland objected as he made his way to Fury. "This is one of a life-time discovery! You can't take them away!"

"Sorry to inform you, Weyland. But what you did was extremely reckless. You didn't give these people time to prepare and endangering them in the process. So, I advise you to back off or you will deal with me." Fury pointed out.

Weyland didn't say anything back, he stayed quiet. Fury is the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., an organization that is a special law enforcement and counter-terrorism agency. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not taken lightly with. S.H.I.E.L.D. has close ties with the government and they can shut down his company within a second.

Fury saw the shock and nervous look in his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't mess with him or S.H.I.E.L.D., he turns and was about to leave when Val gets off Woodland and went over to Fury as fast as she could. Before she grabs his coat and tugs it a bit. Fury stops from his tracks and looks down at Val. The little girl looks at Fury with wide eyes.

"You're not gonna hurt them, right?" Val asked almost pleadingly. "They didn't do anything wrong."

Fury knew that she was talking about the Xenomorphs. Val was worried about the Xenomorphs, she didn't want them to be locked away on a prison cell or in a cage. They should live somewhere big and free from any prison. She hopes that they can live in her home, Jurassic World, so they can meet her family and friends. She just hoped Fury would let them go.

Fury stared at her for a while before glancing at Dark. Dark Twilight simply looks at Fury and gave a shrug on her shoulders, indicating that he shouldn't harm the Xenomorphs, so Val won't get sad. So, sighing, Fury looks Val with his single eye.

"Don't worry, kid. They won't get harm." Fury said.

Val smiles happily before Fury ruffles her hair as he walks away. He ordered his men to bring the airships down to escort the civilians out of here. Several airships came down and opened their hatches. Gem went over to Val and holds her hand as she guided Val to the airship. Queenie and the Xenomorphs aren't sure what's going on, but they noticed that the D-Squad were going and ride with them. An agent was about to stop the aliens, but Dark placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Don't, they'll kill you if you try." Dark said as she walks to the airship that has the D-Squad and the Xenomorphs.

The scientists including Miller, Sebastian, and Thomas goes to an airship with the others. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents retrieve the vehicles at the station and brought the civilians to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters for questioning.

Dark walks over to Fury's airship before they took off while the snow vehicles of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s follow with the vehicles that belongs to Weyland. Dark walked over to Fury, who was standing at the center with his hands behind his back.

"So, care to explain about the 'guests' that you fought?" Fury questioned.

Fury was talking about the three Yautjas that Dark fought. She informed him about them early after she sent a message to him when she saw the three Yautjas that came to the station.

"Yeah, and in truth, they came here for a reason and we're lucky that we got them out." Dark explains.

"Why is that?" Fury questioned, glancing at her.

"Because they almost got hunted." Dark answered to him calmly as she looks at the windshield.

* * *

"Say Aahh!" Dr. Connors said to Val.

"Aaaahhh!" Val opens her mouth as wide as she can.

Dr. Connors checked on Val if she caught a cold or flu. But she seems healthy. The others were in the infirmary as well as they are having their check-ups. The people there came into questioning in the private room where Agent Hill and Dark were there. Dark was hidden in Agent Hill's shadow as she questioned the scientists about the events on the pyramid. Some scientists discovered about Damien's knowledge of the Yautja and Aggie being magic, only to be replace by Dark who uses her magic to erase that memory and replace it to be her being the one who saved them and stopping the Facehugger, not Aggie or Damien. Fury knows about the D-Squad and their special ability along with their…big friends. The best part, they have no idea that they got their memories changed. Soon Thomas came into questioning. He sits down the other side of the table while Agent Hill and Dark, who was hidden in Agent Hill's shadow, looked up at him form her clipboard.

"Thomas Parks, I presume?" Agent Hill questioned Thomas.

Thomas gulps and nodded a bit. "Y-Yes…"

"How did you get out of the pyramid?" She asked calmly.

Thomas took a deep breath and sigh as he was about to speak…but he remembers that S.H.I.E.L.D. searches for people with superpowers, in hopes of making them heroes. He doesn't want the kids to be sent here and be trained basically being cut off from their childhood. And feeling what is right, Thomas had to give them an honest lie-truth.

"We…we were trapped in the sacrificial chamber…we didn't know what happened. But we were saved by this hero named Dark Twilight."

Agent Hill raises a brow at him. Dark sensed that Thomas was protecting the kids' identity and powers. Dark sends a telepathic message to Agent Hill to ask him further question.

"And what happened next?" Agent Hill asked.

"…Well, that's just it. Dark Twilight saved us from getting killed and took us to safety."

Agent Hill stared at him for a while as she waited for Dark's opinion in whether to change his memory or not. " _He's free to go, he won't tell anyone about the kids._ " Dark said to Agent Hill.

Understanding the situation, Agent Hill said to Thomas that he's free to go. Thomas leaves the room before the next one will be questioned. Dark changed the memories of the others, thinking that she saved them and lead them out. But those who was protecting the kids' identities kept the memories of what really happened. The one who made a lie-truth were Lex, Thomas, Rousseau, Sebastian, Miller, and Verheiden. Dark didn't change their memories, however, if they try anything. S.H.I.E.L.D. will take them back here and changed their memories. Weyland was a difficult one. He demanded to contact his lawyers and saying that he has the right to do so and won't answer any questioned. Yet, Dark was impatient, so she changes his memory about Damien leading the group the right way and was replace by Dark who help them to get out.

After that, Weyland was free to go, however, the Xenomorphs are staying with S.H.I.E.L.D. and are not leaving until further notice. Speaking of the Xenomorphs, Woodland, his pack, and Queenie were in a holding cell that was big enough for them crawl around. Queenie was resting on the ground while the Facehuggers were around her, feeling comfortable knowing that her children are safe. The little one known as Val assured her and her pack that they will leave soon until they are finished being checked by the humans called… S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. And after that, they'll find a nice place for them to live.

Speaking of Val, Dr. Connors finished up checking the D-Squad. All them are healthy, not single cold or frost bites. They were lucky that no one got hurt. Val was sitting on a berth as she watched Dr. Connors checking Mike's reflexes. Val was given a blanket by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to keep her warm after the whole thing before Dark came in.

"Hey Doc, how's the patients?" Dark questioned.

Dr. Connors looked at the clipboard in his hand and said. "They're all fine, however, they have to rest. They had a long day."

"True." Dark agreed with him before looking at the D-Squad. "You guys are looking well."

"Thanks…" Kendall said sarcastically dull.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Mike asked.

Dr. Connors looked at his clipboard. "Well, Agent Fury said that you can go home until further notice." He informs them.

"…He's not gonna lock us up…is he?" Damien asked almost nervously.

"Huh? Oh! No, no, no. He won't do that. He's going to let you all go until further question." Dr. Connors said.

"Thanks for the info." Quinn thanked him.

Dr. Connors smiled before Agent Fury came in the room. "How are you kids doing?" He asked.

"We're fine, cold, but fine." Sofia answered politely.

"Glad to know." Fury said before turning to Dark. "Dark, we need to talk about the situation on board."

"Are you talking about the Xenomorphs?" Val asked Fury as she gets off the berth and walk to him.

Fury glanced at the little girl and before he could say anything, Dark cuts him off. "Yeah, kiddo. We're talking about the Xenomorphs."

Fury gave her a side glare. "Dark Twilight…" He mutters.

Dark raised her hands up. "Hey, she wanted to know what's going to happen to her friends. After all, you have no idea where ya gonna put them." She pointed out.

Fury sighs in annoyance at her before Val tugs his coat. "They can live with us in Jurassic World, so they have a place to stay."

Dark shrugs her shoulders a bit. "She's not wrong. Jurassic World has more space and they have scientists." She agreed.

Fury gave another annoyed sigh to Dark. He doesn't like what she was doing, however, she was right. He heard rumors that Jurassic World has great scientists that knows animal biology and is known to have cloned dinosaurs and hybrids. But S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to monitor them for the time being and get results from the scientists. Fury looks at Val and then to Dark.

"If Jurassic World allows this, we can set up a small S.H.I.E.L.D. observatory." Fury said before turning to Dark. "But expect a full report after this."

Dark gave a salute. "Can do, boss." She said with her signature wicked grin.

Fury rolled his eye before he glanced over to the D-Squad. "You better explain this to your boss about this." He said to them.

"Don't worry, I got a feeling Mr. Masrani would be thrilled to have a new attraction in the park." Mike said.

Fury gave a simple nod before he ruffles Val's hair. "Stay out of trouble, kid." He said.

"I won't…Agent Fury, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if can I visit the Xenomorphs later. I wanna see if they're okay." Val asked almost hopefully.

Fury raises a brow at her. he wasn't sure if it's a good idea to let a little girl to be with vicious aliens. However, they weren't threatening when they were with the kids. And someone needs to check on the aliens before they figure a way out or go on a rampage. He turns to Dark, who was looking at him with a hand on her hip.

"Dark Twilight, escort her to the aliens called Xenomorphs, make sure that they aren't hungry." He said to Dark seriously.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dark said as she picks up Val. "Come on, kiddo. I'll take ya to the Xenomorphs."

Val smiles with a giggle before Dark carries her off to the Xenomorphs holding cell. As they left, Fury shook his head at Dark before turning to the D-Squad members, who were looking at him.

"So, what did you find in the pyramid?" He questioned them.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! So, sorry people. I needed more time to think of the story since I know you guys been waiting to know what will happened next.**

 **And if you don't like this chapter, I am so sorry.**


	13. Plans

**Okay, here's the new chapter of the Xenomorphs. And I need to inform one reviewer to ease up with the questions and ideas.**

 **And to Firelotusprime, to answer your question, no. I am not going to make any story request from your or artworks. You are overdoing with favors and request again. You already have your own fanfiction and Devianart, do it yourself, not asking me to do it. I will not make story and artworks for the ones who over their five limits.**

 **And congratulation for Goji14 for getting a fanfiction account.**

 **That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what did you find in the pyramid?"

That was Fury's questioned. The D-Squad members weren't sure if they should tell Fury about what happened. But seeing the look on his face, they knew that Fury needed answers. And they have to tell him what happened at the pyramid, so that no one will end up being killed. Jay looked at his friends and gave them a nod before turning to Fury.

"It's long story, but we will explain to you the best way we could." Jay said.

Fury took a seat at a nearby chair and looked at them. "Do tell." He said.

Dr. Connors listens to them at the sidelines, curious on what happened down there. Jay will the one who will explain the whole situation. Jay looks at Fury as he begins his explanation.

"In the pyramid, Weyland and his team found artifacts that weren't supposed to be taken." Jay explains.

"And those artifacts are?" Fury questioned.

"Turns out, they were weapons." Jay said as he looks at Fury seriously. "And they are not from this world."

"How so?" Fury asked, his single eye narrowed.

Damien was the one who spoke since he knows about theses alien technology. "These weapons are Yautjas." He answered.

"Ya-who?" Fury asked in confusion.

"Yautja. Ya-oot-chah…" Damien pronounced. Damien saw the look on Fury's face, indicating that he gets it. Damien clears his throat and continuous. "The Yautjas are what you call hunters. But these aren't the type of hunters that search for big games."

"What do you mean?" Fury questions the boy.

Damien rubs the back of his neck. Fury could tell that what the boy was going to say might be disturbing. "The thing is…the Yautjas only hunt prey that are…worthy."

"Worthy prey?" Fury asked.

"You know, like they are strong, healthy, and challengeable hunt. The Yautjas will only hunt prey if they are strong like a warrior." Damien explains. "Bigger and meaner the prey is, the better. These aliens live for the hunt, they love it."

"Wait, they hunt any big game? Even humans?"

"Well, yeah. If only the humans are worthy prey like if they tried to attack them back. And the Yautjas only fight to defend themselves." Damien said. "But they don't hunt weak prey."

"Weak prey?" Fury questioned.

"Yeah, like if someone is injured or disabled, they aren't worthy to hunt. They don't hunt children, pregnant women, old people, or sick ones." Damien added.

"So, they care for the innocent ones." Quinn spoke.

"Yup, it's in their honor code, they only hunt the worthy prey but if they were attacked by the person, they have to fight back." Damien said. "Although, there are Yautjas that don't follow the honor code."

"They have criminals?" Fury questioned.

"Well, yeah. They're called Bad Bloods. If any Yautja broken the honor code, they're branded as Bad Bloods." Damien explains. "They kill anything that is strong or weak and their own kind and have no regrets. They even escape from their planet before accepting punishment."

"We were lucky that we didn't encounter them in the pyramid." Sofia said almost in relief.

"I don't think so." Fury said, causing the D-Squad to look at him in confusion. "When Dark got you location, she fought three of them at the surface."

"What what?!" Quinn exclaims in shock along with everyone else.

"You heard me, there were three of them at your location." Fury explains.

Mike then realizes something. He looks at his friends. "So that's why the entrance was blocked, Dark must've sealed it off to prevent the Yautjas from coming down."

"Why is that?" Dr. Connors asked curiously.

"Well, to tell you guys the truth, they came here for a ritual thing." Damien said. "They have to hunt the ultimate prey aka the Xenomorphs to prove themselves that they are worthy to be hunters."

"And _If_ they didn't succeed?" Fury asked with a brow raised.

"Then they died with honor or they blew up the entire civilization over night to prevent anyone from finding out their secrets and stuff." Damien said.

"…Well, with that aside, I'm just glad that everyone was safe." Fury said as he got up from his seat. "By the way, where are the weapons? I know they're dangerous and should be locked the way."

"Yeeeaahhh…here's the thing. We kind of…lost them." Mike said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ye see, three o' Weyland's men hud th' weapons, bit thay hae tae drap thaim tae escape th' pyramid's traps." Aggie explains.

"And we can't get them back." Jay added. "The pyramid changes and I believe that the weapons are lost in there."

Fury nods in understanding. "And it's too risky to even send any agents there. It's best that no one ever finds it again."

"Agreed." Jay said agreement along with the others.

Fury then leaves the D-Squad to rest. they were just relief that they got out in one piece. However, they worried about what will happened to Weyland and the others. They knew that Weyland wanted the Xenomorphs for his scientific discovery, however, Fury have some _acquaintances_ that will prevent Weyland from getting them. And they knew Dark would change their memories on the event that happened, so basically, they're safe.

For now.

* * *

Dark leads Val to the holding cell of the Xenomorphs. Val was excited to see them again. She was particularly skipping each step with Dark leading the way. They reach their destination and saw a one-way window. They could see the Xenomorphs but the Xenomorphs couldn't see them. Or so they thought.

They didn't know that the Xenomorphs have an ability to sense other's presence or in this case, their auras. Yup, the Xenomorphs can sense other being's auras. It remains a mystery, but it was best to stay a mystery. Dark lifts Val up to see the Xenomorphs. Val smiles happily, knowing that the Xenomorphs are okay. Woodland felt Val's presence and turns to the window. He crawls over to her and stood at the window, looking at Val's direction. Val giggles as she placed her hand on the glass, and an instance, Woodland did the same.

"Hey, Dark!"

Dark turns around to see Spider-Man walking over to them with a Doberman Pinscher that has a S.H.I.E.L.D. collar. Dark puts down Val and then turns to Spider-Man.

"Spidey." Dark greeted with a nod before turning to the Doberman Pinscher. "Ripley."

The Doberman Pinscher named Ripley barked at her happily. Dark turns to Val, who was looking at Spider-Man with wide eyes. "You remember Spider-Man, kiddo? He's the one who helped us get the Ethereal students from the crazy bug lady. And the Doberman Pinscher is named Ripley."

"Uh-huh, it's nice to see you again, Mr. Spider-Man." Val said kindly before Ripley came over to her as his sniffs at her. Val giggles before she patted his head. "Good boy, Ripley."

Spider-Man laughs gently and kneels at Val's height when Ripley went over to Dark. He ruffles her hair a bit. "Nice to see you again too. So, Dark? What brings you back to the-AAAHHH!"

Spider-Man suddenly screamed when he saw Woodland 'staring' at him through the window. Spider-Man was shocked to see an alien here, sure he saw other alien species, but this is one terrifying looking alien! Spider-Man points at Woodland with his index finger.

"W-What is that?!" Spider-Man exclaims in shock.

Dark looks over to Woodland and then to Spider-Man. "Oh, right. Spidey, this is Woodland. He's an alien called a Xenomorph." She explains. "The alien in there is named Woodland, and don't worry, he won't rip your face off."

"…I-I don't know if I should be terrified or be amazed." Spider-Man finally said.

Dark just shrugged before patting Ripley's head. "Do both if you want." She said before turning to Woodland, who was looking at Val. "These Xenomorphs will be transferred to Jurassic World for further studies."

"Woah, that's…kind of cool yet I'm not sure if it's a good idea to bring these aliens to an amusement park?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Pfft, don't worry, Fury's probably going to send me and some agents to watch over them. And besides, they seem friendly enough…in a way." Dark said as she looks at Woodland.

Val giggles at Woodland as the Warrior Xenomorph was looking at her through the one-way glass. Woodland wonders what's going on and who was the male beside Val and Dark? Grid came over to his friend and looks over to Spider-Man's direction. Grid tilts his head at Spider-Man, who smiled under his mask.

"Wow, they look amazing." Spider-Man complimented.

Dark nodded. "Yeah, but the big on the back, is their queen." She informs him. Spider-Man peeks through and saw Queenie at the back with Facehuggers crawling around her.

"Wow, she's a big one." Spider-Man said in awe.

"Yeeaaahhh…I call her Queenie." Dark said.

"Oh, because she's the queen, right?"

"No, it's better than calling her 'Xenomorph Queen' all the time." Dark points out. "Anywho, they're preparing to leave soon, you wanna come along?"

"REALLY!? I mean *coughs* yes, I'll come along and observe the dinosaurs-I mean, the Xeno things."

Dark smirks and crossed her arms. "You just want to see the dinos, do you?"

"…Maybe." Spider-Man mutters a bit.

"I'll tell Fury to tag you along since I kinda owe you one." Dark said.

"Owe me what?" Spider-Man dared to ask.

"I kinda snuck into your house in the middle of the night and found some of you baby pictures." Dark said with an amuse smirk as she could see Spider-Man blushing under his mask.

"How do you keep getting into my house!?" Spider-Man asked with his arms up.

"The key that was under the rug." Dark informs him with a smirk.

Spider-Man gave her an annoyed glare while Val giggles at that. Val then turns to Woodland and Grid happily. The two male Xenomorphs looked at her curiously, wondering what's going on.

"You're going to live with us now! You won't have to live in a cage anymore." She said softly.

* * *

Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guided the D-Squad to the transport ship that will take them and the Xenomorphs to Jurassic World. Dark was able to contact Dr. Wu about the Xenomorphs. And once she told him that, Wu became excited, wanting to study the Xenomorphs up close and bringing Irelia along since he was curious to see how they would react. They will meet at a lab bunker near the hybrid paddock. Val was bouncing happily as she watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents brought the Xenomorphs to the ship. Queenie made sure the Facehuggers don't attack the agents since they were one who save them. Woodland saw Val and crawls over to her. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was about stop him, but Dark holds his shoulder, preventing him from doing so. He turns to her as Dark shook her head.

Woodland went over to Val, who immediately gets on him happily. Woodland felt comfortable with Val on his back, that way, she is safe and watched. Spider-Man came with Ripley. Ripley instantly went over to Dark and barks at her happily. Dark ruffle his head gently as Spider-Man and the D-Squad introduce themselves.

"You can't do this!"

They all turn to see Weyland being escorted to another airship. Lex was being escorted back home. Lex saw the D-Squad and the kids before she gave a friendly smile and wave. Val waves back happily with her friends. Dark looks at Lex suspiciously, she could've sworn that she met her before. Weyland was arguing with Fury, who was giving him a stoic look.

"These Xenomorphs are a scientific discovery! They should be at my research lab." Weyland said to Fury. Weyland must've found out that the Xenomorphs are being taken to Jurassic World.

Fury gave Weyland a stern look. "Sorry, Mr. Weyland. But you don't have the professional scientists on your company." He informs him.

"I can hire them in an instant! These Xenomorphs are basically _my_ property! I have the right-"

"Okay, everyone shut the hell up!" Dark said loudly.

Everyone became quiet as Dark picks up Val from Woodland and carries her towards the others, followed by Woodland. "Look, for everyone sake, why don't we let the Xenomorphs decide." Dark suggested.

"…You can't be serious." Fury said to Dark as she puts Val down.

Dark looks at Fury. "Would you rather continue arguing with the old dude?" Dark questions him.

"…Fair enough." Fury said before stepping back a bit.

Dark turns to Woodland, who was looking at her in confusion. "Okay, Woody, you have to choose. Would rather live with a kind and gentle girl." Dark gestured Val, who waved at him, before she points her thumb at Weyland. "Or a grumpy, selfish, greedy old billionaire."

Weyland gave her a look. "Excuse me!?"

Dark raises her index finger. "Shut up, let him choose." She said.

Woodland looks between Weyland and Val. He knows that he must choose between where he and his pack shall live with. But he didn't need to choose, he and his pack found comfort with Val and her pack. She has a clam and gentle aura while Weyland was…meh. So, deciding the right and best chose, Woodland crawls over to Val and lowered his head, allowing Val to hug it. Dark smirks at Woodland's chose, she guessed that Woodland wants what's best for his pack and decided to live with Val instead of Weyland. Dark turns towards a shock Weyland and gave him a smug smirk.

"Welp, it looks like he has decided." Dark said to Weyland.

Weyland gave her an annoyed look. "This is ridiculous, you can-"

Weyland was cut off when Dark points at the direction of the Xenomorphs. Weyland followed and his mouth nearly dropped when he saw all the Xenomorphs, including Queenie and the Facehuggers, were looking at Val, completely ignoring Weyland.

"Well, since that's taken care of…" Dark carefully turn to Weyland before she summons a snowball before throwing at Weyland's face, distracting him for a moment. Dark quickly picks up Val and turns to Spider-Man and Ripley.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Dark signal them to hurry before she and Woodland run off to the airship.

Spider-Man and Ripley quickly followed her. "Sorry about that! I'll send a post-card!" Spider-Man said in a hurry.

The Xenomorphs, Queenie, and the Facehuggers quickly get in the airship with the others. Weyland removed the snow off his face and saw the airship took off to the sky and towards Jurassic World's destination. Lex watched the airship leave while Weyland was fussing about. She knew that Weyland will talk with Masrani and demanded to give the Xenomorphs to him, but she's got a feeling that S.H.I.E.L.D. will make sure that Weyland have no access to Xenomorphs.

Sighing, Lex got in the airship before the hanger-door closes and took off to her destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wu was speed walking outside. He got the message that Dark sent to him about binging aliens called Xenomorphs over. He was excited to study them up close. He studied Irelia but he was curious about a full fledge Xenomorph. This will be a great scientific research! As he went out, he saw Owen and Marco on the jeep, waiting for him. Wu came down the stairs and got in the jeep excitingly.

"You seem excited." Owen complimented Wu.

Wu nodded. "I am! Studying these Xenomorphs would make a great scientific breakthrough!"

"Didn't Mortem have those Xenomorphs?" Owen asked Marco, who was driving.

Marco was silent at first, he didn't want to remember the terrible thing he had done in the past. He took the job to be Mortem's spy, so Mortem can pay for Quinn's medical bills. He didn't want to lose his daughter, his only family. But it was over, he has a new fresh start with both his daughters. He's living happily with them.

"Yes, he has those, but they are red, and Dark described them being black." Marco explains.

"Maybe the red ones are sub-species to the black Xenomorphs." Wu explained. "We should ask Carl about this, after all, he is alien."

"Speaking of which, where is the alien in a human disguise scientist?" Owen asked, remembering that Carl is an alien.

"He said that we will meet at the hybrid enclosure." Marco informs.

Marco drives the jeep to the hybrid enclosure. There, they saw Carl, Irelia, Ingrid, and the three hybrids, Snow, Steve, and Spinny. They were waiting for them to come and meet the others. Marco parks the jeep and they got out of it. Irelia was bouncing with excitement as she waited to meet the Xenomorphs.

She didn't have to wait that long because they saw the incoming S.H.I.E.L.D. airship coming their way. It carefully lands on a clearing before opening its hanger door. The first ones to come out were the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Dark, Ripley, and Spider-Man, followed by the D-Squad, and then the Xenomorphs. Irelia awed at the Xenomorphs, feeling happy to see them up close. The D-Squad members are wearing the usual attire. Val saw her uncle and happily went over to him. Owen scoops her up and hugs her close.

"Ah! How's my little raptor girl?" Owen asked happily.

Val giggles to him. "I'm fine, Uncle Owen."

Owen smiles before noticing Woodland coming over. "And what trouble you got yourself into now?" Owen questioned.

"Long story." Dark answered as she came over to them along with Spider-Man.

"So…which one is Dr. Wu?" Spider-Man asked.

Wu came forward. "That would be me." He said before looking at Woodland in amazement. "Wow, this is amazing! How did you find them?"

"Blame Weyland." Dark said dully.

Queenie and the Xenomorphs plus the Facehuggers felt strange to be here. It was really warm here. It was no longer cold, and it was not a cage. It felt…strange yet good at the same time. As the Xenomorphs looked around, Spider-Man went over Wu and outstretched his hand.

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man. You're Dr. Wu, right?" He asked. "I heard about your research in cloning and hybridization."

Wu smiles, feeling flattered a bit, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." Wu said before turning to Queenie, the Xenomorphs, and Facehuggers. "I have so many questions about them."

Damien called out from the sidelines. "If you want to know how they reproduce, forget it, it's disturbing."

Wu ignores him and looks at Val. "Can you settle them in the Hybrid paddock? They need to be comfortable, so we can study them. Oh! And make sure that Assassin doesn't pick a fight with them, I have to contact Dr. Trinity." He added before leading the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to the enclosure.

"He seems excited." Spider-Man said as he follows them inside before turning to Dark. "And who's Dr. Trinity."

Dark glanced at Spider-Man. Foxtrot's holoform is named Fiona Trinity. She and Wu got along fine as they did some research about science stuff. Yeah, Dark doesn't pay attention on what the scientists say. She just ignores them.

"Dr. Trinity is a friend of Dr. Wu. She knows types of animal genetics and other scientific stuff that I don't know about." Dark answered.

Spider-Man just shrugs as he and the others followed Wu while some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stayed behind to be lookouts. Owen placed Val down as she made her way to the Xenomorphs, followed by Woodland. As they headed inside, Owen looks over to Dark.

"What really happened back there?" He questioned.

Dark turns to him and said. "Let's just say, Weyland made an unprepared 'Field Trip' to Antarctica." She said, causing Owen's eyes to widen in shock and worry.

They have no idea that they were being watch by a man who wants the dinosaurs to be weapons.

* * *

Somewhere else, on the middle of the ocean, a big boat was seen drifting in the water. this boat was no ordinary trading boat or transfer boat. It was a boat that has laboratory that held illegal experimenting. However, this secret lab was owned by a dangerous company called Serpenti Nero (Black Serpent in Italian). This company was a weapon making and makes illegal drugs. It was owned by Renaldo Mortem. He was one of the deadliest and richest man in planet.

Mortem made weapons for some company with dark ambition. Mortem is a cunning man, he doesn't just build weapons for a living, no. He also experiments and clone dinosaurs, and humans. He takes children who are orphans or living on the streets or his loyal scientists that have children that they don't spend time with or loved. He experimented them all with dinosaur DNA and serums that he created from mysterious meteors or materials to see if they have reaction. To his utter disappointment, neither of the children survive. However, there were some children were able to survive the procedures. Six remaining children were able to survive the experiment. They were separated and were continued to be experimented on. However, two experiments escaped from his lab.

The Experiment X and Z or better known as Jason 'Jay' Archer and Gemstone Grady.

Those two assets were the strongest. Jay is part Velociraptor and Gem was infused with Xenomorph DNA and see how their bodies react. Jay's transformation was painful since it changed his body. Gem's necklace made the procedure lest painful but placed it in dormant, preventing her from transforming. Mortem didn't know the necklace that Gem wear was magical. Because he was busy studying the other experiments.

Gem was the first to escape and went into hiding and soon Jay escaped from Mortem's lab. He eventually made his way to Jurassic World and made friends. And with their help and the dinosaurs, they were able to defeat him and shut down his company.

However, his company didn't shut down completely.

For you see, Mortem has a son name Uberto Mortem. He brought the company back on and continuous his father's legacy. Although, he did lose every time when he tried to get Val and her friends, which ended him up getting almost killed by a rampaging Gem, put to jail, and almost got killed by a giant monster. But it doesn't stop Uberto from trying, he will succeed his plan in taking over the world.

Speaking of Uberto, the man was looking at the screen of a computer. He was studying his late father's work and search to upgrade it. However, it was proven difficult since he doesn't have all the information he needs. The only one who knew his father's research was his right hand-man, Marco Kingbird. However, Marco now works with Jurassic World. Getting information from him would be difficult now since Marco will never tell what Mortem secretly made.

Then his phone ring. Uberto take his eyes off the screen and answered it. "Speak." He said in a cold tone.

" _Hey, Uberto. Got something for ya._ "

Vic Hoskins was the one who is talking with Uberto. Uberto made him an offer that he couldn't resist. He agrees to help Hoskins to get what he wants, if he gives him information about Val and her friends. Hoskins gave him a little info about them sine he couldn't get close enough on them. However, Hoskins was proven to be a great asset on his plan.

"What did you find?" Uberto questioned.

" _The kids came back from the meeting with Weyland and they brought something._ "

"And that is?"

" _Aliens._ " Uberto's eyes widen a bit by that information. " _And I tell ya, those kids brought some stranger things._ "

"Describe the aliens to me, now!" Uberto ordered.

" _Okay, okay, okay, don't get all worked up. The aliens all black, no eyes, have bladed tails, and ugly motherfuckers._ " Hoskins answered. " _…Hellooo? Ya still there?_ "

"Yes, things got a whole lot complicated now." Uberto said. "These aliens you described are called Xenomorphs. They're different from my father's Xenomorphs. They will be a problem to the plan."

" _What are we going to do?_ " Hoskins questioned.

Uberto thinks of a new plan before turning to his desk and saw a scientific magazine, featuring a picture of Weyland. A smirk spread on Uberto's face and talks back to Hoskins.

"Change of plan, we will have an extra pawn in our game."

" _Who is that?_ " Hoskins questioned.

"In due time, Hoskins. But for now, keep an eye on the D-Squad. And in a few months, they will be brought to one of my father's islands as well as Mr. Kingbird." Uberto explains. "I will contact you soon. Right now, I will prepare our 'guest' that will be in our game."

" _If ya say so._ "

Uberto closes his phone and soon dialing a number. The phone rings for a few seconds as he grabs the magazine and looks at it. Then someone answered his call.

"Hello, is Mr. Weyland there? I wish to speak to him." Uberto said with a sinister smile.

* * *

 **That's all I got for now. Sorry, I didn't post it sooner, my internet is down and I'm using my cousin's internet, even though he keeps using it for Online Games and making me hard to connect. Anywho, if you guys have ideas for the Monsterverse story that will come soon, please leave it at the comments bellow.**

 **And if you guys want to know who are the other three experiments that Mortem had before, well, you'll found out soon. Or if you guys are interested, you can make your own Oc here. But I only need two because I made a character about a year ago and I didn't put her in yet.**

 **So, I just need two experiment Ocs. If you guys are only interested. And I will choose who will be in.**


	14. Secret's Out

**Here's the next chapter of the Xenomorph story. I chose the two winners for the two experiments of Mortem's in my Xenomorph story. I won't tell you their names yet until further notice.**

 **Why I won't tell? Because I'm in a bad mood. There were _some_ people who keep forgetting about the rules that I made. There were _two_ guests that shouldn't have used the comment box as a chat box. It's for ideas and comments only, and I have to delete them. **

**And one forgot about the rules that I put out. And because of this, her character requests have been deleted and they are no longer allowed to be in any of my stories, ever again.**

 **I'm getting tired of how many times I keep reminding about my rules and no one listens. This made me believe that I am nothing but a servant. I even regret even making stories. I'm not happy of writing or making artwork anymore. Heck, someone was wrote something rude and sweared on my Deviantart.**

 **Enjoy the story, I guess.**

* * *

Wu was excited to study the Xenomorphs up close. He heard stories from Marco that Mortem has these types of aliens, but they were red and more aggressive. Wu wonders how Mortem got his hands on them, maybe he'll ask Marco later. Speaking of the Xenomorphs, they were inside the hybrid paddock with the Hybrids. The Indominus Rex and the Indominus Spino Brothers were sure about the Xenomorphs. Assassin would give them warning glares if they ever come close while Ivy, Iris, and Hunter were looking at them curiously. Queenie was weary towards them since she never seen such creatures that were bigger than her.

Woodland was silently hissing at Assassin. The Indominus Spino and the Warrior Xenomorph were giving bad vibes to each other, clearly stating that they already don't like each other. However, Queenie and the others didn't want any bloodshed. Queenie gave a sharp hiss at Woodland, telling him not to attack Assassin. Ivy did the same as she nudges her mate, giving him a warning growl as if she was saying: _Don't be rude_.

Assassin gave an annoyed grunt while Woodland bowed at Queenie. Wu saw this from a distance and took down notes on their interaction. As he did so, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were securing the perimeter, making sure that there are no unvented guests in the area. Spider-Man was doing tricks to show to Val, who was clapping at him. The others were at home while Jay and Mike were keeping an eye on the Hybrids and Xenomorphs. Spider-Man stops when he saw a Bugatti Veyron Sport car drove by and parked close to the paddock. Spider-Man looks at it and his eyes widen like dinner plates to see an African/American woman steeping out from her car. She had black hair that is tied to a bun. She wears aviator sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sun. Her outfit consists a red violet tank top under an orange blazer, grey jeans under black knee-high heeled boots.

"Who is that?" Spider-Man asked Dark about the new guest.

Dark stood beside him and turns towards the direction of the woman. "Oh, that's Wu's scientist friend. Dr. Fiona Trinity, she's going to help Wu with the Xenomorphs along with her two apprentices."

"Apprentices?" Spider-Man questioned.

Soon, two people got out of the car to reveal teenage girls, one was Japanese and the other was Caucasian. The Japanese girl has surprisingly blue eyes and long black hair. Her outfit is a white seifuku school uniform (the uniform is base like a sailor uniform), a white blouse attached with a blue sailor-style collar with a ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse, a blue pleated skirt, white socks over the calf, and black schoolgirl shoes. Next to her was the Caucasian girl. She has blonde boy cut hair and blue eyes. Her outfit are a white short sleeves t-shirt, a blue sweater vest, a yellow knee-length pants, and blue sneakers.

"That one is named Shina. Ayaka, Shina. And that blonde girl is Sky Hava. Those two girls are Dr. Trinity's apprentices or better yet, her prodigies." Dark explains to Spider-Man.

"Wow, those two girls must be lucky." Spider-Man complimented.

Dark shrugs. "In a way." She mutters.

Spider-Man has no idea that Foxtrot was actually a Cybertronian and she was using her holoform along with Shina and Sky. Shina was a human that was turned to a Cybertronian and now goes by the name Yunna while Sky Hava is a wolf Predacon name Skyhowl.

Foxtrot's holoform made her way to Dark and Spider-Man followed by Yunna and Skyhowl holoform. "Where's Dr. Wu?" She said calmly.

Dark points at the paddock. "He's in there."

Foxtrot nodded as she, Yunna, and Skyhowl made their way to entrance of the room to see Wu. Spider-Man, Dark, and Val followed them as they entered in the paddock. Spider-Man was curious about 'Shina' and 'Sky', wondering how these two girls got a chance to become apprentices. As they entered the paddock, they saw the Xenomorphs settling in their temporarily home while the hybrid dinosaurs investigate them. Assassin and Woodland didn't trust each other yet but kept their distance. Wu saw Fiona and immediately greeted her.

"Ah! Dr. Trinity, glad you came." Wu said kindly as he uses Foxtort human last name.

Foxtrot nodded at him. "Yes, I came as I heard about the Xenomorphs." She said before looking at the Xenomorphs. "Hmmm…and it seems they are quite an interesting pack."

"They are! I can't believe S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed us to study the Xenomorphs." Wu said excitingly.

"Yes, even though I am curious why they allowed us to study them, but let's just keep it to ourselves." Foxtrot said before turning to Wu. "Shall we?"

Wu nodded excitingly before turning to Val. "Val? Can you asked them if it's okay to observe them?" He asked.

Val nodded as she made her way to the Xenomorphs. They watched as the Xenomorphs looked at Val. Val asked the Xenomorphs a favor before pointing at Wu and the Foxtrot, causing the Xenomorphs to look at the scientists and then to Val. Queenie made gentle hiss at Val as if she was saying it was okay. Val turns to the others and gave an okay sign. Wu smiles as he and Foxtrot made their way to the Xenomorphs, but they walk in a slower pace since they didn't want to offend the Xenomorphs. The two scientists along with Carl, Yunna and Skyhowl. The Xenomorphs stood still as Carl, Wu, and Foxtrot studies them. They discovered that they have different heads because the drones are smooth while the warriors have ridge heads. Yunna and Skyhowl took down notes on the Xenomorphs. However, they noticed something, some Warriors have head crests. And they're not dissimilar to Queenie's, only smaller and smoother. Their crest is also dotted with several pouches, that resemble yellow-green pustules located on either side of the cranium. And possess large axe-like tails instead like the others.

"Huh, wonder why these Xenomorphs are different." Wu questioned as he took down notes.

Foxtrot observes the Xenomorphs with pouch before using a very advance scanner. "Hmmm…it seems that these pouches carry some sort of acid."

"Acid?" Wu repeated.

"Yes, these pouches stored acids." Foxtrot explains. "And if these pouches rupture, it might result of an explosion of acid."

"We saw how strong the acid is." Dark said from her spot. "It can melt solid rocks in a second."

"So, it seems. These acids can be fatal to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in its radius if it ruptures." Foxtrot said. "These must be another type of Xenomorphs."

"Then what shall we call them?" Wu asked.

"Call them Spitters since they spit acids. And it's obvious." Dark suggested with her arms crossed.

Foxtrot glanced at her under her shades before looking at the Xenomorphs that are now dubbed the 'Spitters' and sighs. She guessed it was the only option to agree with.

"Fine, we can call these Xenomorphs the Spitters." Foxtrot said before looking at Grid as she notices his missing tail blade and the grid marks on his head. "What happen to you?" She mutters as she observes him.

Wu observes Grid and examines his old wounds. "He must've gotten these wounds from a fight long ago, but it doesn't match the claws of any of the Xenomorphs here." He said.

"Maybe he got from another alien." Dark pointed out.

Wu and Foxtrot looked at her with surprise. "What other alien?" Foxtrot questioned.

"Alien hunters that came here to go on a trial of adulthood or whatever." Dark explains to them.

"I see you and your friends encountered the Yautjas." Cark said softly.

Dark nodded as she watches Carl explaining about the Yautjas to Wu and Foxtrot, Spider-Man decided to introduce himself to 'Shina' and 'Sky' since it was the polite thing to do. Spider-Man made his way to Yunna and Skyhowl and introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man."

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Ayaka Shina." Yunna said her old name as she bowed at Spider-Man respectfully.

"And I'm Sky, Sky Hava." Sky said as they shook hands.

"So, how did you two became Dr. Trinity's apprentices?" Spider-Man asked.

Yunna and Skyhowl looked at each other and then to Spider-Man. "It's a very long story, but I am not sure that you will understand." Yunna said.

"…Is it personal?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hai." Yunna said as Sky nodded.

Spider-Man understood that it was best to not talk about this since it must be private. Spider-Man decided to get to know them as friends. But before he could, Irelia came over to the Xenomrophs with pure happiness. Spider-Man panic to see a cheerful Irelia going to the Xenomorphs without thinking. He was about to stop her when she suddenly flips in the air and turns into her Xenomorph hybrid form and lands in front of a surprise Queenie. Spider-Man's jaw dropped to see that as he points at Irelia.

"H-How? Wha-when-"

"Irelia is an experiment from an organization called Proudfoot. She was mixed with Xenomorph DNA." Yunna explains.

"Wait what?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"You see, Spider-Man. Irelia was just a baby when she was experimented on. They use this chemical compound that can mix DNA with other species and it's called Mixmaster. They were going to use it on the Vietnam War years ago, but they shut down when the war was over, and the scientists abandon everything, including Irelia."

"Oh, that's terrible. She's been through-wait a minute! Did you say that Irelia was trapped in a hibernation like sleep and was left behind by them?!" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"Hai." Yunna said calmly.

"And you said years ago, so that makes Irelia like-what? Fifty years old! And looks like a teenager!" Spider-Man exclaims with arms spread.

Yunna stared at him awkwardly, not sure how she was going to explain about this. "…Um…H-Hai."

"Okay, now I have many questions!" Spider-Man said while Yunna giggles at him and Skyhowl shakes her head with a smile.

Queenie looks at Irelia curiously, wondering how this human have her kin's blood. Curious, Queenie and Irelia shared a mental link, to see their memories of their past. Queenie saw bits of Irelia's past and then the memories of her and her new family. Understanding that Irelia is one of them, Queenie gently nuzzles Irelia's forehead as she nuzzles back to her. Spider-Man was surprised by how gentle the Queenie was to Irelia.

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Spider-Man mutters out.

"They must've shared a psychic link with each other, fascinating." Wu said in awe.

"Psychic link?" Spider-Man asked. "Like they can share each other's minds?"

Foxtrot nodded. "Yes, but it seems theirs is stronger." She said.

As the observe them and taking down notes, Irelia was happily meeting the rest of the Xenomorphs. Val sitting on Ivy's back. Her eyes droopy as she tries to stay awake. She didn't sleep from the whole day. And she was getting tired. Owen saw this and decided to take his niece home.

"I'm taking Val home. She needs to sleep." Owen said.

Wu understands and nodded. "Okay, we'll keep an eye on the Xenomorphs."

Owen smiles as he gets Val from Ivy. He takes her home while Ingrid, the Inostrancevia, carries Val's backpack that has Celestia the dragon inside. Spider-Man watches them, feeling a small smile spreading under his mask.

"He loves his niece." He said.

"Yup, he's her only family." Dark said.

Spider-Man looks at Dark. "Isn't that girl name Gem her cousin?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Gem's mom has two brothers and a sister living in Hawaii. And lots of cousins. But yeah." She explains.

"…Huh, how do you know these things?" Spider-Man asked.

Dark turns to him. "You really wanna know?" She questioned him with a smirk.

"…Part of me wants to know, but the other part is saying no." Spider-Man said.

Dark chuckles as she shook her head. "I'll tell ya soon, Spidey." She said with a smirk. "And since you here, I think you should get settled in."

"Ooohhh! It this mean I get a private suite in Jurassic World?" Spider-Man asked, batting his masked eyes hopefully.

Dark smirks. "You'll see." She said.

Wu, Carl, and Foxtrot studied the Xenomorphs for a while until the sun goes down. After their research, they decided to continue tomorrow. The Xenomorphs will be staying with the Hybrids, much to Assassin's dismay, and Queenie made sure that the Facehuggers don't cause trouble. Spider-Man follows Dark towards the jungle with Foxtrot, Yunna, and Skyhowl. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are taking shifts as they kept guard on the Xenomorphs.

"Sooo…where are we going?" Spider-Man asked the group as he sits on the back. He was sitting on the middle with Yunna on the left and Skyhowl on his right.

Dark was sitting on the front seat while Foxtrot 'drives' her car to the restricted area of Jurassic World. Spider-Man wasn't sure on where they were going, but something tells him that they're hiding something. But before he could think further, a swirl of green and blue portal opened from thin air. Spider-Man yelps in shock as they entered the portal. As they reach to the end, Spider-Man saw that they were in what appears to be an alien ship! Foxtrot's car stopped before they all got out from the car except for Spider-Man, he was awed on what he was looking at. Dark taps the window, causing Spider-Man to look at her.

"Get out of there Spidey, it's time to introduce you to the gang." She said.

Spider-Man wasn't sure about this, but he was curious to see what's going on. He carefully got out of the car and saw the inside of the spaceship. It was huge! It could fit hundreds of people in here. Spider-Man was about to ask, when he saw Yunna, Foxtrot, and Skyhowl's holoforms disappeared and then Foxtrot transforms her vehicle mode to her alt-form. Yunna and Skyhowl came in their true forms. Spider-Man's jaw dropped under his mask as he stared at the robotic titans. Spider-Man stared at them before looking at Dark. Dark was smirking at him.

"Spidey, say hello to Foxtrot, Yunna, and Skyhowl." Dark said with a grin. Spider-Man was stuttering in shock as he stared at them. Foxtrot shook her head at Spider-Man as her arms were crossed.

"We will explain to you soon, but first, you should introduce yourself to the others." Foxtrot said.

"O-Others?" Spider-Man blurted out.

Foxtrot made follow gestured as she and the others went out. Spider-Man followed them, keeping up the pace, as they made their way outside. Once they did, Spider-Man's eyes widen as dinner plates when he saw the Predacons. They were like thousands of them! and they looked like the mythical creatures from folklores. He then notices two female robotic beings that look liked Yunna and Foxtrot, but one almost resembles to a spider. Spider-Man looks at them and then to Dark, who was grinning at him wickedly.

"Spidey, say hello to the Predacons!" Dark introduced.

Spider-Man looks at them and saw that they were looking at him as well. "H-How long have they've been here?" He asked.

"Over a year, but don't worry. They won't hurt ya." Dark said.

Spider-Man looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Because you help and save our friends." Said a kind a gentle voice.

Spider-Man looks up and saw Saphira looking down at him with a kind smile. Spider-Man looks at her in shock as Dark made the introduction. "Spider-Man, this is Saphira, leader of the Predacons."

Spider-Man looks at Saphira in awe. "Wait…are you friends with-"

Saphira smiles and nodded. "We are friends with Valentina and the others." She said kindly.

"I…I have so many questions." He said.

"Then we will answer." Saphira said wisely.

Dark placed her arm around Spider-Man's shoulder. "You're gonna stay in the best suite here." She said with a chuckle.

* * *

On the next day, Spider-Man and Dark were walking towards the Hybrid enclosure. Spider-Man was excited to go now since he got to know the Predacons and learn so much about them and found out that they have a life dept to kids after they rescued them. He also found out that Yunna was once a human and was turned into a Cybertronia by force. He felt sorry for Yunna as well as the Predacons after he learned their stories along with the Cybertronian femmes. Foxtrot, Yunna, and Skyhowl went ahead first to help Wu and Cark with the Xenomorphs with Irelia. Spider-Man wanted to look around the jungle to see some dinosaurs that are roaming around. But he and Dark has to help out in watching over the Xenomorphs. As they got there, they saw the three scientists were studying the Xenomorphs reflexes. Jay and Mike were there to help Alex and Sofia feed the Hybrids and Xenomorphs. They were curious on what the Xenomorphs eat because they were curious on what they eat. As they set up the food, Wu throws a small ball at Woodland, but with his fast reflexes, Woodland swats the ball away as it was sent flying towards Dark. Luckily, Dark caught it with one hand.

"Nice swat." Dark complimented as she tosses the ball to Grid, who caught it with his mouth. "So, any word from Fury?" She asked one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Not yet, he's on a meeting." The agent said.

"As usual." Dark mutters before looking at the Xenomorphs.

Then Quinn and Aggie came in with Sombra and Yuki. For those who don't know Sombra and Yuki are, they are mutant Dire-Wolves. Sombra controls black fire while Yuki can control ice and snow. They're opposites but they get along just fine. Spider-Man looks at the two big dire-wolves with wide and fearful eyes as Sombra gave him a deadly look while Yuki gave Spider-Man gentle eyes.

"Uh…" Spider-Man pointed at the two dire-wolves.

"Long story." Dark answered dully with arms crossed.

"Quinn, Aggie, what brings you girls here?" Wu asked them.

The two girls looked at each other and then to Wu with a worried expression on their faces. Foxtrot know that look. There something wrong and she needs to know. Fiona walks over to them, ignoring Irelia riding on the Queen's back with pure joy, before standing in front of the girls.

"Is there something wrong?" Foxtrot asked.

"Well...we micht hae a wee problem." Aggie informs.

"What problem?" Foxtrot questioned.

"It's the public. They…know about…the Xenomorphs." Quinn answered with nervousness.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"How? We made sure that it was kept secret!" Spider-Man said.

"It was! Until news media came and started asking us questions." Quinn explains.

"Aye, we wur jammy tae git oot thatnks tae Sombra 'n' Yuki." Aggie said.

"And who was the one who told them? Was it Damien?" Foxtrot questioned with her arms crossed.

Just then, Damien came running in with his laptop on his hands. IM was running behind him as they went over to the group.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You wouldn't believe what just happened!" Damien said in panicked.

"Let me guess, you told the whole public about the Xenomorphs?" Dark asked Damien with her arms crossed.

"Wha-No! I didn't! If I did, Gem would've killed me by now." Damien informs before showing them his laptop. "But just look! Someone in Weyland's team posted this!"

Everyone looks at the laptop. It shows the pictures of the Xenomorphs, Queenie, and Facehuggers. There were even some pictures of the pyramid. They were shocked to see that before Dark reads the blog post.

"Jurassic World's newest attractions. They are 'Out of this World'…okay, we're screwed." Dark said as she stood up.

"Who would've done that?" Sofia asked in shock.

"Like Damien said, it could've been one of Weyland's team." Carl said.

"Um…guys, I don't think so." Quinn said as everyone looked at her. "The one who posted it is named 'Master Wizard' and it has pictures of…well…" Quinn points at the picture.

They all looked at the picture to see a brown ferret wearing a tropical shirt and big sunglasses as well as a straw hat. The D-Squad members know who that was. Jay's right twitched in annoyance, already knowing who 'Master Wizard' is.

"ROCCOOOO!" He yelled through the jungle, scaring off the some heard and the predators roaring in surprise.

His outburst was heard at the park as everyone stopped in surprise when they heard it. Rocco, who was on top of Damien's desk and was using the computer, was able to post some pictures in his webpage. The public should know about this. He wants to have many followers on his webpage. However, when he heard Jay's yelling his name, he stopped his work and looks at the window.

"Woah oh! Gotta make like a jet and fly!" He said to himself before he pressed a red button on his side. "Hasta La Vista, baby!"

With that said, Rocco was ejected from the desk, but in the process, he banged his head on the ceiling with a loud 'OW!' before he crashes on the ground with another 'OW!'. Rocco slowly climbs on the desk with a dizzy expression.

"Ello mama! Is dinner ready yet?" Rocco said dizzily.

Then Jay storms in the room as he slams the door open and glares at Rocco. Mike was behind him as he was panting after he chased after Jay. Rocco saw this and gulped, knowing that he's in big trouble.

* * *

"Why the hell did you post the Xenomorphs online?!" Dark exclaims to the ferret.

They were inside the jet as they integrated Rocco on his action for posting the pictures about the Xenomorphs and making people believe that Jurassic World was having a new exhibit, which they are not.

"I wanted to have more followers in my webpage." Rocco explains. "And it worked very well.".

"Yeah, and you made thousands of people to know and discover about the Xenomorphs!" Mike stated with a glare.

"So? Isn't what Jurassic World strive for? Getting new attractions." Rocco said.

"The Xenomorphs were supposed to be kept a secret!" Foxtrot stated to him sharply. "And not be known to the public."

Spider-Man wasn't sure how can a ferret talked. He leans over to Quinn and whispers. "How can that ferret talk?"

"He was actually a wizard that was turned into a ferret after he tried to turn all the human race to mindless animals." Quinn answered back quietly, causing Spider-Man to wonder.

"How did you even get these pictures?" Wu asked.

"Easy, IM was secretly taking pictures. I took his camera and download 'em in my webpage. And they went viral overnight." Rocco explains before he did his laugh. Foxtrot pinches the bridge of her holoform nose, annoyed that Rocco did that.

"Wait, Mr. Weyland fun th' pyramid that haes th' Xenomorphs." Aggie explained. "Wouldn't he be pure upset if he fun aboot this?"

"Pfft! Don't worry, I made sure he gets ' _some_ _credits_ '," Rocco laughs evilly.

Damien was scrolling through his laptop as he reads Rocco's blogs. Soon, his eyes widen in a particular post as he turns towards the others. "Guys, I think I know what Rocco meant by some credits." He informs them.

They all looked at the screen of the computer and their eyes widen a bit to see what Rocco meant. They saw a picture of Weyland with the crew and words that were written on the post.

' _Weyland in dangers crew and children on an unprepared exhibition._ '

Their eyes were staring at the screen. Everyone, minus Dark and Foxtrot's eyes, were widen in shock. Dark's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the post. Knowing that Weyland was going to have problems with media and public. And he will not be happy about this.

"Fuck…" Dark muttered in annoyance.

* * *

 **That's all I got for now, I'll make soon. If you guys don't like it, it's fine. I'm losing my confidence in writing.**


	15. Desire of the Mind

**Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

 **I put this new rule here because there are two people by name Mariah, Allison/Firelotusprime use my comment boxes as their personal conversation or chat box. It's annoying me to the point that you two are breaking the rules. Do me a favor and don't EVER use my comment box as you chat box. Fighter Girl and my sister tried to warn you, but if you two continue this, I WILL delete everything that you two will sent, whether be ideas or favors, I will delete them. Because that is the final straw.**

 **I will continue to put these rules in every chapter of my stories, so they won't do their actions again. Hopefully.**

 **Also, I read the comments for those kind and generous. Your words are very touching; I thank you all (except for _two_ people who didn't follow the rules). So, the rest of the readers (who are more respectful, kind, following the rules, and respect for privacy) enjoy the next chapter, its little long but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Woodland and Grid watched from afar as they watched Val's packmates arguing with a furry animal named Rocco. Apparently, the furry creature was the one that expose them to the world and all the humans wanted to see them up close. Their pack members were with the Hybrids and Irelia. The human half breed was quite energetic. She got along with everyone just fine. Then they saw Kendall coming in with Gem following from behind. They learned that Kendall doesn't show much of an expression, yet she has a powerful aura that can scare any creatures, except them of course. Kendall was holding a cooked and roasted turkey leg.

"Gem, Kendall, where's Ms. Dearing?" Foxtrot's holoform asked.

Kendall was eating her turkey leg before answering. "She's dealing with some media problems. They want to know if Jurassic World is having a new exhibit aka the Xenomrophs." Kendall answered casually before taking a bit on her turkey leg.

"…Why are you eating a turkey leg?" Quinn asked Kendall.

"I skipped breakfast to come here." Kendall answered casually as eats her food.

"…Okay, so how are we going to deal with this problem?" Dark questioned.

"Well, for starters, we can't delete them all the pictures. They're worldwide." Quinn explained.

Spider-Man steps in. "Well, maybe we can send a post that it was just a joke." He said.

Damien was searching through Rocco's blog and sighs in annoyance. "Can't, Rocco sent a video." He said as he shows them the video of the Xenomorphs and Queenie walking through the pyramid's passageway.

"Seriously?! You posted that!" Dark exclaimed in annoyance.

"What? The people want, the people get." Rocco stated, earning a face-palmed from Dark.

Yunna's holform looks around the paddock and notices someone missing. "Where's Val-chan? Wasn't she coming with her uncle?" She questioned.

"They were, but Owen had to help Claire with the press and Val wanted to get a snack. I would come along, but I know Val can handle the crowd unlike me, who is still not use with human crowd…at all." Gem stated with her arms slumped, earning a gentle pat from Aggie.

Woodland and Grid heard this. Why did they leave their young member behind? Was there a problem? If so, then they should send someone to get her. Woodland and Grid turned towards Queenie, who has Irelia balancing on her head with some Facehuggers crawling around the Xenomorph Queen's body. Queenie notices that her two children were looking at her. They let out gentle hisses, saying they wanted to search for Val and bring her here to safety. Queeni agrees with them since Val is still young. She gave a silent hiss, telling them to bring Val here safely. Obeying their queen, Woodland and Grid silently sneak off from the group and towards outside. Instead of using the gate, they climbed over the wall and climb off it. They sprinted to the jungle as they search for the young member, hoping that she's alright.

* * *

Speaking of Val, the little girl was wearing a blue short-sleeve hoodie, grey shorts, and boots. She had her hood up since she doesn't want people to notice her. After all, she is the star of Jurassic World. Val was also wearing her pink backpack with Celestia inside. They were going to Isabella's bakery shop to get some cupcakes for the Xenomorphs to eat. As she walked through the crowd, Simon Masrani and Claire Dearing were at stage as they tried to tell the media that the Xenomorphs are not Jurassic World's new attractions.

"Mr. Masrani! Is it true that those creatures on the internet are your new attractions?!" Asked a female reporter.

"Mr. Masrani! Did Weyland really tricked the D-Squad into coming on an unprepared exhibition instead of a partnership dealing?!" A male reporter asked.

"Mr. Masrani! Did Weyland really in danger the entire crew?!" Asked another male reporter.

"Look, the one who sent it was making a joke. Jurassic World doesn't have that type of attraction and Weyland didn't trick anyone." Simon informs them. However, the reports keep asking questions.

Val made it to the counter where Isabella gave a chocolate cake to a woman. Val walked over to the counter and greeted Isabella. "Hi!"

Isabella saw Val and smiled. "Hola Val! What can I do for you?" She asked kindly.

"Do you have any more cupcakes?" Val asked politely. "I wanna share it with my friends."

Isabella smiles at Val's kindness. The young woman went to back and grabbed a box that has cupcakes in them. "Here you go, Val. On the house. There are different flavors in them." She said kindly.

Val smiles happily as she takes the box. "Thank you, Ms. Suarez." Val said before turning around. but before she leaves, Celestia peeked out from the bag and croons at Isabella. Isabella smiles at her and brown bag with cinnamon rolls.

"Here you go, Celestia. You're favorite." Isabella said kindly.

Chirping, Celestia uses her mouth to grab the bag and retreated inside the backpack. Val walks away with the box in hand as she headed out to the Hybrid Paddock. Val walks away from the bakery and pass a corner of two buildings. She soon stops when she heard low hiss. She looks at the corner and saw two figures waiting in the shadows. Curious, Val walked over to the shadowy figures. When she got closer, she saw that it was Woodland and Grid that were hidden in the shadows.

"Hi guys! I brought something for you all to eat." Val said cheerfully.

The two Xenomorphs sniffed the box. They smelled something sweet inside of it. They wanted to taste one, but they have to take Val back to the pack and keep her safe. Woodland picks up Val and placed her on his back. They were about to walk away when they heard a high pitch and irritating roar.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The two Xenomorphs turned and saw a female human looking at them with two other females. they were staring at the three with wide eyes. But instead of fear, they were filled with amazement and shock.

"It's them!" The girl squealed.

"Jurassic World does have them!" Squealed another girl.

Woodland and Grid knew that they were spotted, but they can't attack them. They can't harm those human girls. It will hurt Val's feelings. So, the best option is to run. They quickly climbed up to the wall to avoid the females, which shocked them. Val holds on to Woodland's back and preventing the cupcakes from falling off the box. When they reach to the top, they saw news reporters were staring at them in shock while camera mans were filming them live. Woodland and Grid hissed at the humans from bellow and made a run back to the paddock with Val holding on. They leap to one building to another before they jump to gate, landing besides the startled guards. Val waved at them briefly before Woodland and Grid jumped off again and landed on the ground with ease as they made a run towards the hybrid paddock. However, their action caught the whole media's attention.

* * *

Dark sighs as she watches Rocco arguing with the Wu and Foxtrot. They keep telling him what he did was wrong while the D-Squad thinks of a plan to make the public believe that the Xenomorphs are not new attractions. Spider-Man was with her along with Yunna and Skyhowl as they watched the whole drama unfold. Dark looks back at the Xenomorphs and saw Irelia hanging upside down on Queenie's tail with the Xenomorphs and Facehuggers watching her. That's when Dark's eyes narrowed. She counted the Xenomorphs carefully and soon realizes something.

Woodland and Grid are missing.

She went towards the others and stopped on what they are doing. "Stop what you're doin' 'cause Woody and Grid are missing."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims.

"When did they leave?" Foxtrot sounded almost demanding.

Before Dark could speak, they heard hissing coming from the entrance. Turing towards the entrance, they saw the two Xenomorphs. Val was riding on Woodland's back as carries the box of cupcakes. They entered the paddock, ignoring the shock and annoyed looks that were given to them, and made their way towards their queen and hive.

"Okay, where the hell have they've been?" Dark asked Val, who was getting off Woodland's back.

"They went off to find me." Val said as she holds the box of cupcakes. "Queenie was worried that I might got lost or hurt, so…"

"So, she sent Woodland and Grid to find you and take you back here…wow, loyalty to the bones." Dark muttered the last part.

Foxtrot shook her holoform's head and looks at Val. "Did anyone see you?" She asked,

"Three girls and the news medias. They said that the Xenomorphs are new attractions…are they?" Val asked them.

Dark sighs in annoyance, knowing that the media has now expose the Xenomorphs to the world. She and the others need to report this to Fury, in hopes to fix this problem.

"Keep the Xenomorphs here, Spidey and I are going to contact Fury about this problem." Dark said.

They agreed and watched the Xenomorphs while Val feeds them cupcakes. At first, they didn't know what to do with these strange foods. But when Grid taste one, he licked it, and soon, they Xenomorphs enjoys the treats that Val is giving them. Dark and Spider-Man went to the jet to contact Fury about the situation. They contact him through the monitor and saw the stoic look of Fury.

"Let me guess, the public found out?" Dark said to Fury.

Fury nodded at the screen. _"Yeah, and apparently, the people wanted to see the new attractions aka the Xenomorphs."_ He said.

Dark sighs. "So much for keeping a secret." She mutters out. "So? What are we gonna do?"

 _"There's nothing much we can do. The public already knows about the Xenomrophs whereabouts."_ Fury said.

"Well, I do have some options." Dark said. "We either A. Erase all their memories or B. Allowing the Xenomorphs to be the new attractions."

"Wait, you can erase everyone's memories?" Spider-Man asked in surprise.

Dark nodded. "I can, but they'll end up fainting in the process." She said.

"…Is there an option three?" Spider-Man asked. But before Dark could answer, Spider-Man cuts her off. "Never mind."

Fury sighs as he looks at Dark. _"Well, we have no choice, but use the other option."_ Fury said.

* * *

Back on Jurassic World, Masrani was being flooded with questioned by the media. Claire stood close by before she got a call from someone. She answered it. Claire heard it was Dark's voice as she told her everything. Understanding the situation and choice, Claire went over to Masrani and whispers to his ear about the situation. Masrani looks at her with wide eyes in disbelief, earning a nod from Claire. Sighing, Masrani faced the crowd of reports.

"Alright, if you want the truth then…yes. These creatures are called Xenomorphs and they are Jurassic World's new attractions." Masrani said with a sigh.

The reporters started roaring with questions, wanting to know more about this Xenomorphs, watching from top of a building were Dark and Spider-Man. They watched as the reporters were asking Masrani about the Xenomorphs, however, security escorted Masrani and Claire out of the stage. Dark sighs and turns to Spider-Man.

"Well, things are going to get interesting." She said.

Spider-Man nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the public sure wanted to see the aliens." He said.

"Yup. Welp, we should go and start building an enclosure for the Xenomorphs. If the public wants to see them, they should at least see them in a safer place." Dark said.

"Why can't they stay with the hybrids?" Spider-Man questioned.

"It will be crowded, and I don't think Assassin would appreciate having to share with another specie." Dark explains. Spider-Man shrugs and follows Dark as she teleports them both out of the building and back to paddock.

When they returned to the others, they started planning to build a paddock for the Xenomorphs. It would be big like a maze for them to enjoy. It will be like the Aquarium. They will have to make sure it's habitable and giving them in and out access, so they can go out. They are intelligent enough not to hurt the humans, and they seem found to Val. The Facehuggers, on the other hand, are not allowed to go out for they will be placed in a safe zone where Wu and Foxtrot can study them and figure a way for the Xenomorph to have it change to Chestbursters without a human host. The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. are keeping guard on the Xenomorphs everyday while the construction workers build the paddock on a safe a distance.

The Xenomorphs stays with the Hybrids paddock until their new home is build. Assassin was annoyed because he wouldn't get enough sleep when the Xenomorphs are moving about. Turns out, Xenomorphs are known to be nocturnal. A fascinating discovery for Wu and Foxtrot. Dark had to help the construction to go faster because the people are growing impatient and wanting to see the Xenomorphs. The new paddock would be ready in a few weeks with the help of Dark's magic, they'll make it just on time.

Though, some Xenomorphs were curious to explore around Jurassic World. They didn't cause harm, instead, they explore, curious about everything. One of the Spitter Xenomorphs was able to find Isabella's bakery. She came there to get some of Isabella's cupcakes. She did startled Isabella in the process, but soon clams down and gave the Spitter some cupcakes. The Xenomorph Spitter would stay with Isabella for a while when she bakes. And Isabella gave her a name called Sweet-Tooth. Sweet-Tooth would get many attentions from the tourists. They would get pictures from her. She stood still as they take pictures and buy some sweet. Sweet-Tooth doesn't react on the humans. She just did nothing but lie on the ground.

Some Xenomorphs were spotted near Mona the Mosasaur's tank. Mona was swimming underwater peacefully with the Xenomorphs on her back while everyone watches them from the bullet proof glass. Some Spitters were seen on top of the gift shop. The kids would beg their parents to let them ride one of them because they saw Val ridding on Woodland when they were going to the lab. However, their parents knew it wasn't safe until further announcement from Masrani.

* * *

Foxtrot's holoform and Wu were studying the Facehuggers in the private lab of Wu's. They observe their behavior as they crawl around the big glass box that they were in. As they observe the Facehuggers, Hoskins came in to investigate the new _'attractions'_.

"So…these ugly motherfuckers are the new attractions, right?" Hoskins asked them.

Foxtrot was annoyed by Hoskins. What she heard about him form the kids that he's bad news. He wants to use the dinosaurs as weapons and tries to convince Owen to train his niece to be a soldier. Hearing this made her energon boil. Hoskins was almost like Megatron. It annoys her a lot when he tried to make living things as weapons of war.

Wu sighs in annoyance. Hoskins always comes to the lab to see the new breed of dinosaurs coming. He even suggested cloning more raptors. Hoskins has no idea about the Predacons that were hidden on the island. The kids don't trust him to come near their friends. And they were smart enough to do so.

"What do you want, Hoskins?" Wu asked almost annoyed.

"I was just checking in to see the new _'assets'_." Hoskins said as he eyes on the Facehuggers.

"I wouldn't get too close to them." Foxtrot warned.

Hoskins turns to her briefly before one of the Facehugers jumped on him, but only pounced at the glass wall. However, it did startled Hoskins, almost tripping off his feet. As the Facehugger slowly slides off the glass wall, Hoskins turns to the two scientists while pointing at the Facehuggers.

"Did ya see that?! As if it knew I was there." Hoskins said ina shock.

Foxtrot was taking down notes on a clipboard and handed it to Wu. "It saw you because it was going to impregnate you." She explains dully as she walks over to the counter.

"Wait what?" Hoskins asked almost excitingly.

"Don't get too excited, Hoskins. These Facehuggers are parasitic and not for playing around." Wu said as he exams the Facehuggers.

Hoskins rolled his eyes and made his way to Foxtrot's holoform. She was using a microscope, observing the Xenomorph's saliva. Hoskins was trying to get much info as he can, so he can inform Uberto Mortem about the Xenomorphs. He was going to try and woo Foxtrot with his 'charm', so he can get the info that he needs.

"So? These Face thingies are quite somethin', right?" Hoskins said in a flirty tone.

Foxtrot's holoform's brow twitched in annoyance. She knew that Hoskins was flirting at her to get information about the Xenomorphs and thinking ways to use them as weapons. But sadly, for Hoskins, Foxtrot is one tough femme. Hoskins has no idea that Foxtrot was a Cybertronian and doesn't know about her and the others existence. He thought that she was Wu's colleague.

Before Hoskins could continue or put his arm around Foxtrot, the femme grabbed his arm and judo flipped him off her shoulder. Hoskins land on the hard ground with a loud 'THUD!' and yells in pain as Foxtrot bend his arm on his back. Wu watched with wide eyes. He knows that Foxtrot was combat experience, but he didn't know that she was THAT tough. Wu notices that the Facehuggers were _watching_ them. He could've sworn that their body language show that they were…entertained or amused. This is quite interesting. Foxtrot kept Hoskins in an arm locked. Hoskins yells in pain as his arm was twisted on his back.

"I am not one of those women that are easily flirted with." Foxtrot said dangerously. "Do me a favor and keep your dirty hands away from me."

And with that said, Foxtrot shoved Hoskins hard on the ground, making him yell in pain again, before she stood up and walks away.

"I will discuss with you about the Xenomorphs tomorrow. Dr. Wu. I must get back home to finish my research." Foxtrot said as she walks away.

Wu nodded as he watched Hoskins slowly gets up, trying to ignore the pain that Foxtrot gave to him. Wu glanced at Facehuggers; he notices that they were tapping their legs together as if they were clapping. Wu became fascinated as he learns that the Facehuggers are showing reaction. He took down that information, ignoring Hoskins getting up and painfully walking out of the room.

* * *

Alex 'Lex' Woods was in her apartment of the city of Asheville. She was leaning on the rails of her balcony as she admires the night that was lighten up by the city's lights. This city is in the western North Carolina's Blue Ridge Mountains. Lex enjoys the beauty of the city.

It was filled with vibrant arts scene and historic architecture, including the dome-topped Basilica of Saint Lawrence. There was a vast 19th-century Biltmore estate displays artwork by masters like Renoir. There was even a Downtown Art District, filled with galleries and museums, and in the nearby River Arts District, former factory buildings house artists' studios.

Lex sighs softly as she leans over to her balcony, the cool air escapes from mouth as she looks at the scene of the city with a small smile. She went back in her home and headed towards the kitchen. Her TV was one as a News Woman was talking about Jurassic World's new attractions. There was a small image of the Xenomorphs besides the News Woman.

" _Jurassic World's newest attractions are bringing sparks of excitements to everyone's minds. These 'Out of this World' attractions are making scientists wonder where they came from. They believe that Jurassic World have discovered a new species that came from another planet."_

Lex rolled her eyes at the news. This news always makes a big deal on such things. Lex sighs as she walks over to her kitchen to make coffee while the news reporter continues the news.

" _Later news, Mr. Weyland is yet to speak about the incident of the unprepared exhibition."_

The TV change the scene to reveal Weyland was walking out from his limo to his mansion with Stafford guiding him out. They were swarmed by News Reporters as they asked him about the incident, but Weyland wouldn't answer the questioned.

" _Mr. Weyland! Did you really in danger the entire crew!?"_

" _Mr. Weyland! Is it true that you didn't prepare for the exhibition!?"_

" _Mr. Weyland! Mr. Weyland! Did you or didn't care about the consequences that might occur to the crew and the children?!"_

" _Mr. Weyland! Did you force the kids to come?!"_

Stafford helped Weyland inside his mansion and tries to reason with the News Reporters. _"Mr. Weyland will not answer any further questioned."_ He said before closing the door while the News Reporters tried to ask them through the door.

Lex shook her head. Weyland will be remembered in history alright. He'll be remembered as the man who endangered everyone to try and make history for himself. Lex closes the TV with the remote as she finished making her coffee and made her way to the balcony to enjoy the beauty of the night. She took a sip of her coffee as she looks at the star filled sky. Lex sets her coffee down at cement rails and closes her eyes for a moment.

"I know you're there." Lex said calmly.

Behind Lex was a female wearing armored knight. Her face was covered by a dragon helmet like mask. Her armor was blue mixed with silver. She has silver Halberd attached to her back. She was looking at Lex calmly as the young African/Woman turns to the armored knight with no fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked casually yet seriously as she stared at the mysterious figure.

* * *

Weyland was sitting on his desk, his hands resting on his head. He was angered and annoyed on the past weeks. His great discovery of the pyramid was covered up by S.H.I.E.L.D., the Xenomorphs are now in the custody of Jurassic World, thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., but the worst part was that everyone was blaming him for the unprepared exhibition that happened at Antarctica. People say that he was crazy for doing such thing and getting angry mails from people saying that he almost cost an innocent life to be lost.

Weyland sighs again as he leans on his chair, coughing slightly because of his lung cancer. As he coughs badly, he heard a knock from the door. He took his portable oxygen bottle and tries to control his breathing. As he did, he heard a knock from the door. He puts down his portable oxygen bottle and looks up while slightly coughing.

"Come in." He said, coughing in the process.

A man in late twenties came in, he was wearing a red sweater, light brown pants, brown shoes. His hair was dark brown and his eyes are hazel like Weyland's. This man is Weyland's son, Carson Weyland. Carson graduated from Harvard University with a master's degree in computer science and Engineering. He will take over the family business one day, but he will get it sooner when his dad will… _move on_. Carson worried about his dad every day. He knew that Weyland has lung cancer. He tried to reason with him to stay home and cancel exhibition and do it next time until he and the crew are prepared. But Weyland was stubborn and refused. He wanted to make history for himself and didn't want his only heir to the company to come along. Carson didn't know that his dad left to the exhibition until it was too late. He tried to get a boat or flight to Antarctica, but due to the nasty storm, he couldn't go anywhere, and was left to worry. Luckily, Weyland and the crew were not hurt, much to Carson's relieve.

Although, the news broke out of Weyland in danger the lives of others became a problem for the company. Weyland couldn't stand the fact that he was being blamed for his action. People thought the old man became crazy for doing such action. And because of this, he is forbidden to go any illegal exhibition without the government's approval. Weyland wasn't allowed to go or reclaim the pyramid nor the Xenomorphs now. He is stuck home until further notice.

"Dad, are feeling okay?" Carson asked softly as he went in.

Carson is the total opposite of his dad. Unlike him who wants to make history, Carson wanted to help in the family business. He cares for the safety of his employees and workers and is kindhearted man. He even has a fiancé named Martha Turner, who loves him for his kind personality and not the money. He was even the one who donated money for charity for the Children Hospital and Animal Shelters.

"I'm fine, Carson. I'm fine." Weyland mutters while coughing.

"You sure? I can call the doctor and-"

"No need, it's the same results as before." Weyland cuts his son off.

The doctors came by few weeks ago when Weyland got back from Bouvetøya Island, the doctors told him that his lung cancer has gotten worst, probably due to the harsh condition of Antarctica, his cancer spread, and he may have few years or months to live. Carson sighs at his dad worriedly. He knew that his dad wanted to make history to himself, but he didn't get what he wanted.

"Dinner is ready. If you're hungry I can…"

"I'll be down in a minute…I just need time for myself." Weyland said tiredly.

Carson nodded in understanding and leaves his dad to his thoughts. As Carson closes the door behind him, Weyland slumps back on his seat and placed his hand on his forehead. So much for making history. He'll be remembered as the man that in dangers his crew and the children.

Suddenly, his telephone rang. Weyland glanced at it for a few seconds before slowly answering it. "Hello?"

" _Greetings, Mr. Weyland."_ Said a mysterious male.

"Who is this?" Weyland asked suspiciously. He heard the mysterious man chuckle from the other end of the phone.

" _My name is not important. I've tried to call with you sooner, but your assistance said that you were busy."_

"I was being harassed by reporters." Weyland mutters in annoyance. "What do you want?"

" _I want is nothing but assistance. I know that you've discovered the pyramid and Xenomrophs at Bouvetøya Island. But S.H.I.E.L.D. has full custody of the pyramid and the Xenomorphs are now in Jurassic World's property."_

"Don't remind me." Weyland muttered. "You said you my wanted assistance?"

" _I do."_

"And that is?"

" _Making history."_ The man said.

Suddenly, Weyland got an e-mail from the unknown man. Weyland hesitated before he dragged his mouse to the message and clicked on it. Weyland's eyes widen in shock to what he saw. The e-mail was video of red Xenomorphs. They were inside an enclosure, hissing and snarling at each other. Weyalnd stared at it with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he is seeing.

There was sub-species of the Xenomrophs.

"W-Where did you get this?" Weyland asked in shock.

" _I have my ways. I just need your help to get in there and retrieve them."_

"…I can't, they said I'm not allow to-"

" _They didn't say you can't have a little 'vacation'; don't you agree?"_

Weyland stopped and think for a moment. It's true that he wasn't allowed to have any illegal exhibitions, but they didn't say that he could have a vacation. It could be his chance on regaining himself and in hopes to make history for himself. Pride and excitement came in his mind as he decided to do it without a second thought.

"When do we meet?" Weyland said, sounding desperate.

" _In due time, I'll send a man to meet you there. However, bring those D-Squad members."_

"Why?" Weyland asked suddenly.

" _Let's just say I'm a 'big fan' of them. Oh! One more thing. There's a man named Marco Kingbird. He's a good friend of my father and I wish to meet him 'personally'."_

Weyland was suspicious at first, but if he wants to make history, he has to take that chance. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

 _"Excellent! My men will pick you up soon. You better tell them soon, otherwise, you'll miss your chance. I'll keep in touch, but until then, don't tell anyone about our little chat."_

With that said, the mysterious man hangs up while Weyland closes his phone. The old billionaire was processing everything he just heard and saw from the man. This was a big break for him. He wanted to tell everyone about this, but it will prevent him from getting a chance to make history, to have his named to be remembered. He has to keep it a secret until he can get the red Xenomorphs.

But first, he will contact the D-Squad and this Marco Kingbird. He needs them to reach his goal.

* * *

Unaware to Weyland, the mystery man puts his phone down and leans on his chair. It revealed to be Uberto Mortem. Uberto smirked at his plan. He was able to trick the old man into believing him to go to the island that his father made the red Xenomorphs. However, unaware to everyone, that island was lost contact with Uberto years ago. He doesn't know what happened, but he did send a team to investigate it, and they didn't comeback.

Uberto got up from his seat and walked out of the room of his office towards the main deck of the boat. He walks through the halls of the ship, eyeing on his father's test tubes that were cloning dinosaurs. And made his way towards the door. There, a man stood. He was tall and muscular, he has a black buzzcut hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo of skeletons on his arms. He was leaning at the wall near the door with a toothpick on his mouth.

"Wyatt Kodiak, just the man I want to see." Uberto said casually.

Kodiak looked at Uberto casually and smirked. "And you're the man that will pay me and my men big money." He said.

Wyatt Kodiak is his name. He's a dangerous mercenary along with his group. They called themselves the Deadly Serpents. They are high ranking group and they get the job done. And if you pay them extra, you'll be in their good side.

"You know your mission." Uberto said. "You will bring Weyland and D-Squad to the island unscratched and get my father's notes. He has ways in cloning Xenomorph hybrids perfectly."

"I know the mission, but what so special about the D-Squad?" Kodiak questioned.

"They are the only ones that are close to the little girl named Valentina Grady. She is the one that has the key gene that can make perfect super soldiers." Uberto explains. "And for a bonus, make sure that Marco Kingbird is alive. You need him."

"Why?"

"He was my father's right-hand man. He has all the access of the lab and knows around the island. And he's the only one who is the key in opening up my father's experimental labs." Uberto said before realizing something. "One more thing, I have an acquaintance by the name Vic Hoskins. Bring him with you on your mission for he can get you in Jurassic World without a problem. And once your job is done, kill him and the rest, but the girl must be live."

Kodiak smirked. "Sure thing, boss." He said.

"Good, and another thing, I heard rumors that one of my failed experiment is working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. If you see her, stay away. She will expose you and your men easily." Uberto added.

"Got it."

With that said, they went their separate ways, preparing to strike and get what they wanted. Uberto was sure that he will succeed in capturing that little girl and use her ability to clone better soldiers that are more loyal. He'll make sure that he will not make the same mistake when he cloned Dark. He is going to make the super soldiers that his father dreamed of.

However, he has no idea the consequences when they get to the island.

* * *

 **Done, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, Allison/Firelotusprime, don't say that Fighter Girl to _'don't make a scene'_ because you are the one who is doing it. She was trying to tell you to stop that's all. You have no idea what I really want.**

 **For the rest of you readers, thank you for your kind words, except for some who keeps forgetting about my life and rules. You all have my respect and thanks.**

 **Carson Weyland and Wyatt Kodiak are my Oc and the mysterious person that was with Lex belongs to my best friend, enderdragonprincess from Deviantart.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	16. Message to Everyone

_**Okay, you guys should stop harassing this guy named Josh Kennedy. His friend John Lenard told me that you guys were sending him some really bad things towards Josh Kennedy after the comment he sent on the Legend of the Grimm Rider story.**_

 _ **It's not his fault that I wanted to change it. True his words hurt me a little, but you guys should stop since it's wrong to bully. I didn't ask anyone to bully him, I didn't want anyone to get hurt or commit something dangerous. I just wanted make changes and it was getting a big effect on him and me.**_

 _ **All that I am saying, is that you guys who sent those mean message to him should apologize to John Kennedy. I don't even know that guy and he doesn't even know me either. There is no reason that you guys should bully him or harass him or saying something horrible to him.**_

 _ **I don't like bullying people at all because when I was young I was bullied before and being called names. It traumatized me and if someone got bullied for what just happened, I will never forgive myself.**_

 _ **So, it's best for you guys to apologized to Josh Kennedy because words can hurt people.**_ _ **I don't want want anymore problems for me or him.**_

 _ **And if Josh Kennedy is reading this, then I owe him an apology for what happened. I wasn't aware of this until your friend told me.**_

 _ **That is all, thank you.**_


	17. A Bad Day

**Okay, so everyone apologized to Josh Kennedy. Everything is back to normal now…I think. Anyways, his friend, John Lenard, told me what's going on and what really happened. You see, I'm not comfortable with depression either because it haunts me. I didn't want to experience people doing something suicidal either. I heard a news from my family that there was girl that was close friend to relative of mine, killed herself in depression. She wasn't bullied. I heard she was just in so much stress from college and thinks she wasn't good enough to graduate or has family problems.**

 **Therefore, I didn't want anyone to be angry to Josh Kennedy, he didn't write that comment in the Grimm Riders story. John Lenard told me what really happened. A friend of Josh Kennedy used his account to write that comment, and Josh Kennedy didn't know about it.**

 **So, I apologized to Josh Kennedy again for the trouble that he has been through because of that incident. And everyone as well is sorry too.**

 **I hope you get this Josh Kennedy, keep fighting, don't lose to depression. And I deleted the mean comments that were there, except I can't delete the comments that has an Author or user because it's stuck like glue.**

 **Anyways, I am sorry again for the trouble, Josh Kennedy.**

 **But before I start the story, here are the rules, just in case** _ **someone**_ **forgot about them, again.**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

 **ENJOY!**

" **Yautja Talking"**

" _ **Yautja Thinking"**_

"Human Talking"

" _Human Thinking"_

* * *

Today is the grand opening of the new exhibit. The Xenomorph's exhibit. Every tourists and news media were there to see the grand opening. They seem pretty excited to see the Xenomorphs. Standing on the stage was Simon Masrani, he will be giving a small speech about the new exhibit. With him, the D-Squad, Wu, Foxtrot's holoform, Owen, Claire, Barry, and Marco were there to listen to the speech. Woodland and Grid were behind the D-Squad while Dark and Spider-Man were hidden at the distance.

"Man, you sure know how to make a building." Spider-Man complimented.

Dark has arms crossed shrugs her shoulders. "Meh, I have my ways." She said.

They watched as Masrani made his way to the podium and faced the crowd. He cleared his throat a bit before making a smile.

"Greetings, everyone. As you all know, you heard and seen rumors about our new attractions by a random…stranger."

"You're welcome." Rocco's voice muffled voice came from Damien's bag, earning a small elbow from Gem to shut the ferret up. "OW!"

Luckily, no one heard him as Masrani continuous his speech. "And without further ado, I would like to introduce you all to our latest attractions. The Xenomorph Hive!"

With that, everyone cheered as the doors of the Xenomorph paddock opened and everyone went in. Like an aquarium, the people could see the Xenomorphs on both sides. The little kids were awed to see the Xenomorphs. One of the Xenomorphs pressed its snout on the glass, allowing the little kids to place their hands on the glass, where the snout is. The adults took many pictures and videos along with the medias. As they went further, they saw the center of the hive and became awe to see Queenie and the Facehuggers were resting on the center. All of tourists and media wanted to go to the window to see a better look at them. Queenie looked up and saw the humans were in front of the window, high on a platform. She will never understand why humans made such a big deal out of her and her hive. Watching from the sidelines were the D-Squad, Owen, Claire, Barry, Wu, Foxtrot's holoform, Masrani, Marco, Woodland and Grid. They were watching the audience amazed looked at the Xenomorphs.

"Well…that went well." Claire said.

"Yeah, we're just glad nothing bad happened." Quinn said.

"Aye, let's juist hawp it wilnae happened again." Aggie said.

"Never say never." Rocco said from the backpack.

"Never." Everyone, minus the two Xenomorphs and Val, all said unison.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in bed sleeping. Spider-Man was at Isola Della Vita, sleeping at his temporary room inside of Mercury. Quinn and Aggie were in their separate rooms, sleeping soundly on their beds. Kendall was living at Berry's house, leaning on her windowsill as she slept. Sofia and Alex were sleeping in their private hotel room. Jay and Damien were in their rooms, sleeping soundly, except Damien was snoring along with Rocco and IM. Mike was in his own room of Jurassic World's hotel, sleeping peacefully. Gem was in her room and she too was sleeping. Owen was sleeping on the couch, after a long day of paperwork that he to do. He was too tired to go to bed.

But not everyone was asleep.

Val was still awake, wearing a pink nightgown, was wide awake and sitting on top of her bed with her lamp open. Celestia, Monica, Pluto, Cuddles, and Flora were there with her on the bed while Summer was perched on the window. For some reason, Val couldn't sleep at all. She has to feeling in her chest that she should tell someone but isn't sure if they should know. Luckily for her, she knows one person that can understand her.

"Dark? Are you here? I need your help." Val said.

The shadows moved around before forming Dark Twilight. Dark looks at Val and raised a brow, wondering why she called her late when its pass kiddo's bedtime.

"You gotta reason to call me, kiddo?" Dark questioned with her arms crossed.

Val looks at her protector, looking at her in the eyes. "Remember those things we found when we where going to find Queenie?" She said to her softly.

Dark nodded. "Yeah, and we didn't tell anyone about them." She said.

Dark brought two fingers up and made a slide motion sideways. Three alien blasters appeared in thin air and were floating. Dark and Val found these blasters on the floor of the pyramid when it shifted. They were scattered and were still inside the bags where Weyland's men put them. Dark use her magic to hide them in her pocket dimension and kept them just in case. She and Val didn't tell the others because they are sure what they can do or made for.

"So? What are we gonna do with these?" Dark questioned.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you know." Val said to Dark.

Dark shrugs her shoulders and placed a hand on her hip. "I would give these to Fury or Foxtrot, but something tells me that this type of tech shouldn't be with them or us."

"…Maybe we should keep them…just in case something might happened." Val said softly.

Dark shrugs again before summoning a black and blue sling-bag for Val. The bag that Dark summoned is no ordinary bag. This bag holds a pocket dimension inside, meaning it can carry anything either big or small and it doesn't weigh anything. The bag is light as a feather, so it can be carried around easily.

Dark opens the bag and placed the guns in it. It looks like they disappeared within a bag as Dark closes before handing it over to Val. Val takes the bag and holds it close.

"Keep an eye on those weapons. I'll be back soon." Dark said.

"Where are you going?" Val asked Dark.

"Somebody's gotta keep an eye on those Xenomorphs from Hoskins." Dark said with a wink before sinking through the shadows.

Val watched as Dark leaves. She then looks at the bag in her hands and wonders if she and Dark are doing the right thing. Feeling her mind was filled with questions, Val decided to sleep and think about it in the morning. She puts the bag on her desk and decided to go to bed with her little friends.

Not knowing what the dangers might come.

* * *

Above the Earth's atmosphere, a Yautja mothership was seen in the darkness. Inside, the Yautja clan members were watching the holographic screen to reveal a video of Dark Twilight, sealing the entrance to the Chiva. The three Young-Bloods were there as well, they were angry and annoyed that their Chiva was on hold after that strange demon like Ooman ruined it by sealing off the entrance. The three Young-Bloods are Thwei Th'syra, Halkrath Kv'var-de, and Yeyin Tjau'ke. They are brothers and the son of an Elder name Yeyinde. Yeyinde watched as his sons fought Dark Twilight. They did their best; however, Dark was proven to be more skilled than them as she easily got them off guard and sealed off the entrance.

Proving the point that the Oomans were getting stronger and stranger.

" **What shall we do, Elder?"** Asked a clan member.

Yeyinde looks at the holographic screen. He has his suspicion towards the humans. They have strange ways of advancing themselves and having strange powers that were a mystery to them.

" _ **Let's see what else the Oomans have instore."**_ Yeyinde growls calmly.

They understood and see what else does the Ooman has. They later came up to a news article that shows videos of Kainde Amedhas, which shocked everyone in the room, before a female Ooman was reporting about them.

" _Jurassic World's newest attractions are bringing sparks of excitements to everyone's minds. These 'Out of this World' attractions are making scientists wonder where they came from. They believe that Jurassic World have discovered a new species that came from another planet."_

" **How can this be?!"** Roared a clan member. **"Kainde Amedhas are dangerous! How on Paya's name are they able to capture them!?"**

" **Calm yourself, let us hear more."** Yeyinde grunts.

" _Later news, Mr. Weyland is yet to speak about the incident of the unprepared exhibition."_

The Yautjas saw an old Ooman by the named Weyland was seen walking out from his limo to his mansion with a dark skinn Ooman known as Stafford was guiding him out. They were swarmed by these Oomans callled News Reporters, as they asked him him random questions, but Weyland didn't answered.

" _Mr. Weyland! Did you really in danger the entire crew!?"_

" _Mr. Weyland! Is it true that you didn't prepare for the exhibition!?"_

" _Mr. Weyland! Mr. Weyland! Did you or didn't care about the consequences that might occur to the crew and the children?!"_

" _Mr. Weyland! Did you force the kids to come?!"_

" **They brought Ooman pups to the Chiva?!"** Roared a female Yautja, angered that these Oomans in danger their young to come along such dangerous journey.

" **Look, there's more."** Halkrath Kv'var-de said.

Stafford helped Weyland inside his home and tried to make reason. _"Mr. Weyland will not answer any further questioned."_ He said before closing the door while the News Reporters tried to ask them through the door.

" **This Ooman…Weyland is it? He shouldn't have gone to the Chiva."** Yeyin Tjau'ke said.

Weyland was an old Ooman. He shouldn't be on the Chiva. And top of that, he believes that Weyland was also sick, making the hunt not honorable.

" **True, but we have other matters to deal with."** Yeyinde said. **"The** **Kainde Amedhas are in this placed called…Jurassic World. The Oomans are using them as some sort of attractions."**

" **What are we waiting for? Let's us go there, so I and my brothers finish our Chiva!"** Thwei Th'syra said almost determinedly.

" **It will not be easy, Thwei Th'syra."** Yeyinde stated. **"The Oomans seen the Xenomorphs as entertainments. They'll be heavily guarded."**

Thwei Th'syra growled in annoyance, knowing that their hunt will be on hold again. Yeyin Tjau'ke steps in to question his father. **"What shall we do, Father?"**

" **For now, we wait, and see how the Oomans deal with the** **Kainde Amedhas."** Yeyinde said.

All the clan members agreed before leaving the room. Thwei Th'syra, Halkrath Kv'var-de, and Yeyin Tjau'ke stayed behind with their father, Yeyinde, as they looked at the screen that shows Dark's smug look. Thwei Th'syra was angry at Dark for ruining his and his brothers' Chiva. They would've become Blooded sooner if it wasn't for her. Halkrath Kv'var-de was angry too but was interested in her fighting skills and how easily she can handle herself when she fought them. Yeyin Tjau'ke, on the other hand, was the calm one. He didn't show anger but curiosity, wondering why she was there in the first place and why did she defend the Oomans.

" **My sons, forgive me, but your Chiva will have to wait."** Yeyinde croons.

" **How long do we have to wait?!"** Growled Thwei Th'syra, clenching his claws to fists. **"We trained all our lives to prepare for this day!"**

" **Calm yourself, Thwei Th'syra! Remember, arrogant will get yourself killed."** Yeyinde growls.

Thwei Th'syra lets out a deep sigh, trying to calm himself down. Yeyin Tjau'ke placed a claw on his brother's shoulder, who looked at him. Yeyin Tjau'ke gave his brother a calm look, allowing Thwei Th'syra to give him a calm nod. Yeyin Tjau'ke looks at his father calmly as he growls.

" **Father, we will wait for further announcement."** Yeyin Tjau'ke said.

Yeyinde looked at his youngest son. Yeyin Tjau'ke was always the calm one of the brothers. He doesn't use brute strength like Thwei Th'syra and Halkrath Kv'var-de. Instead, he uses tactics first before striking, proving the point that he will be a great Blooded Warrior one day.

" **Go train, my sons. We will discuss this in another time."** Yeyinde said.

The three brothers nodded before leaving the room to train, to advance their skills in case if they ever face the blue skinned demon. As they left, Yeyinde was still in the control room, looking at the holographic screen. He knew that Oomans are becoming advance, getting stronger and stronger in each passing year.

He wonders if the humans are evolving.

Shaking his head, the Yautja Elder walks away to contact an Elite to investigate the situation. Hopefully, maybe he could get the answer that they need.

* * *

Val woke up from her sleep when she heard her uncle's voice. Sitting up, Val rubs her eyes from the tiredness before stretching with a yawn. Doing so, she woke up her little friends. Val sleepily gets out of bed, followed by Celestia, and made their way to the living room while their friends sleeps in. And doing so, they saw Owen was at the phone, talking with Claire.

"What do you mean he wants to make things right? Claire, he tricked them to go to Antarctica to search for a godforsaken pyramid." Owen said as he listens to Claire at the phone. "There is no way I'm letting my nieces go to a vacation trip that Weyland planned…Well, how'd you know he's not goin' to trick them again?"

"Uncle Owen?" Val spoke. Owen stops talking to Claire and looks at Val with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"...Claire, I'm gonna call you back." Owen said before hanging up the phone as he made his way to his niece. "How long have you've been up?"

"I woke up when you were talking to Ms. Dearing…is something to do with Mr. Weyland?" Val asked worriedly.

Owen sighs and picks up his niece. "It's just…Weyland offered you kids a vacation to Jamaica as an apology for tricking you all. I don't think it's safe because after that incident, I don't think I can trust him."

"He wants to say sorry, that's all." Val said.

"Yeah, maybe he should've come here and apologize directly." Owen said.

"Well, if you don't want us to go alone, maybe you should come along." Val suggested. "That way, if there's trouble, you can take us home."

Owen smiles and carries Val to the dinning room. "Huh, that's really smart, Val." He said. "But I couldn't leave our Raptor Squad behind."

"Barry can do it and they listen to him." Val said with a smile.

"Touché, little princess." Owen jokes, causing Val to giggle again.

With that, Owen agreed to let his niece come on the trip if he comes along to keep a close eye. The others agree to come along with Masrani's approval to let them go, so Weyland could make up for his action and hoping that they can help Weyland to relax and forget the events that happened. Marco came along too since Owen might needed help. Dark couldn't come because she and Spider-Man were called by Fury to deal with a villain. They left early while the D-Squad, Owen and Marco went to the airport in Costa Rica and saw Weyland standing near a private jet with a man standing next to him. He wasn't Stafford, instead, it was a Caucasian male. He was tall and muscular, has a black buzzcut hair and wearing black shades to hide his brown eyes. His outfit is a long sleeve, black vest, combat pants and boots. He stood next to Weyland calmly and yet Val felt a strange feeling as if she shouldn't trust that man.

"Finally, you all made." Weyland said with a smile. "Shall we go in?"

They agreed and one by one they came up to the private jet. As the kids and teens went in, Owen and Marco were about to follow but stopped when they saw Hoskins coming over.

"Hoskins? What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"You didn't know, I was invited by this guy here." Hoskins pointed out to the mystery man. "It seems that he needs my help to come along to the trip to Jamaica." Hoskins said. "And besides, somebody's gotta keep an eye on the kids."

"Back off, Hoskins." Owen warned. "They've been through enough."

Hoskins shrugs his shoulders and went in the plane with Owen following along with Weyland. Marco was about to go in but stops and stares at the man suspiciously. For some reason, Marco seems to know this man, but couldn't place a finger about him. The mysterious man gave Marco a fake smile, causing Marco to narrow his eyes before getting inside the plane. Marco couldn't help but feel something was wrong with this trip. Marco sits with his daughters while Owen sits with his nieces. Sofia and Alex sit with Kendall. And Damien sits with Jay and Mike. Hoskins and the mystery man sit behind the group while Weyland sits on his own. Once everyone was on their seats, the pilot and co-pilot made the plane took off to the sky. Everyone was relaxing, except Marco. He was feeling off edge as he eyed at the strange man that was on the plane. As the plane flies through the sky for a while and Marco decided to go to the kitchen to clear his thoughts. As he got there, he saw Damien raiding the fridge while his backpack was on the table. Marco raised a brow at Damien.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Damien withdraw himself out of the fridge and looks at Marco. "Searching for candy. Jay prevent me from eating sweets before we left." He explains.

"Probably for good reason." Marco said.

Damien went over to his bag. "Yeah, well, I need candy." He said before opening his bag.

That's when Rocco the Ferret came out, wearing a Jamaican beanie hat with black dreadlocks and sunglasses.

"Hello, Jamaica!" Rocco greeted happily.

The two males stared at Rocco in surprise. They haven't notice that Rocco tagged along.

"Rocco? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Isola Della Vita with IM." Damien said.

"And missed the opportunity to go to Jamaica, never! I'm going whether you idiots like it or not." Rocco said.

"I don't like it." Marco said as he was about to leave before turning to Damien. "Keep that ferret quiet and hidden from Weyland. We wouldn't want the same incident as last time."

Understanding this, Damien quickly puts Rocco inside, who was protesting before zipping his bag shut. Marco went back to his seat, still unsure about the men in the plane. There's no intention of being on their own with these men, there bad news. Marco decided to rest a bit, in hopes to clear his mind.

"Wake me when we get there." Marco said to his daughters before taking a nap.

Unaware what trouble might come.

* * *

 _The plane continues onward to its destination as it flies through the sky. Marco was on his seat, sleeping. But he slowly wakes in his chair groggy. As he did, he notices something was off. He looks around and notices that all the passengers, including the two pilots, were gone! Marco was shocked to see that he was the only one in the plane before he felt a chill on his spine. He slowly turns to his right and froze._

 _Sitting on the other side of the plane was teenage girl. Her black messy hair was covering her face, her pale skin revealed some needle marks. And she appears to be wearing a long sleeve hospital gown. The girl slowly lifted her head and turns towards Marco, who was staring at her in fear before a single glowing red eye snaps opened between the messy hair._

* * *

"Dad!"

Marco wakes up with a startled gasp, still shocked from the nightmare he had. He looks around and saw Quinn and Aggie were looking at him worriedly. Marco panted a bit before he sits up from his seat, feeling cold sweats coming down his head.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Aye, it looks lik' ye git a nightmare." Aggie added.

Marco calms down a bit and nodded, not wanting to make his daughters worry. "I'm fine, it's was just a dream." He said, assuring his daughters.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally woke up." Said the leader of the InGen Security Division also known as Hoskins.

Marco glared at the man. Marco never trusted Hoskins since day one. He always sees him as a natural threat to him and everyone else. However, Marco was snapped out from his thoughts when he notices something from the window. It was quite foggy, and a familiar feeling came to him. And it wasn't a good kind.

"This doesn't look like Jamaica." Val said as she looks at the window.

The mystery man that was with Weyland smirked. "That's some keen eye ya got there, kid." He said.

This confuses everyone at first. Marco looks at the window again and his eyes widen when he saw familiar sea-stacks that he recognizes immediately. He's been here before. And he vowed never to come back here.

"Turn this plane around, now!" Marco ordered as he gets up from his seat.

"Dad?" Aggie and Quinn asked in confusion.

Weyland tries to assure Marco. "Mr. Kingbird, don't worry, just please sit back down. We're going to land soon."

Marco looked at him disbelief. "Are you crazy?! You can't land this plane here!" He exclaims as he made his way to the pilots.

The mystery man saw Marco figuring out where they are, he got up and walks behind Marco, who was distracted by Weyland as he tried to calm the single father down.

"Hold on! I can explain-"

"You cannot land on this island!" Marco said to Weyland.

Suddenly, the man came behind Marco and knocked him out, causing Marco to fall on the floor as he heard his daughters' faint voice calling to him while the others were shocked to the event that just happened.

* * *

Moments pass, Marco was slowly wakening from his unconscious state, his vision was blurry and a bit disorientated. It took a while for him to get his vision cleared, and once he did, he finds himself lying on the floor of the plane. Then he saw Quinn and Aggie were looking at him worriedly and slight fear in their eyes.

"Dad…" Quinn said softly.

Marco slowly sits up, groaning a bit, as his head still pounding from the impact. He looks around and notices two armed with shotguns and were standing behind his daughters. Their sleeves are rolled up to reveal tattoos of skeletons and fire. Marco notices that the others are not on the plane, including the pilots. Marco looked at his daughters, a dreaded feeling was coming into his mind.

"Please, tell me we didn't land." He whispers to them.

"Sorry to say, but we did." Came the mysterious man's voice.

Looking up, Marco saw WHO was that man with Weyland. It was Wyatt Kodiak. The leader of a mercenary group called the Deadly Serpents. He knew that man was so familiar. He met him before when he was with Mortem. But they never met personally. Marco kept his distance from Kodiak as he did Mortem's job.

"Wyatt Kodiak, I should've known." Marco said in angry tone before getting up.

Kodiak smirks at him. "Awww…someone remembers me." He said in a mocking tone.

"How could I not?" Marco muttered.

Kodiak smirks at him. "I would praise ya, but your friends our waiting outside with my friends."

Marco glares at him. he could take him down in combat, but since they were carrying guns and his daughters are here, he couldn't risk it. So, Marco went out of the plane with his daughters while Kodiak and his men soon went out as well. When they got out, Marco saw the others were lined up at the landing strip while the armed men were keeping an eye on their hostage. There were five of them, eight considering the two pilots and Kodiak. They must've hidden in the wheel-well, so no one could notice them.

Owen was glaring at the men while holding Val close to his chest. The little girl clings at her uncle in fear. Jay, Gem, and Kendall were glaring at them while Mike looks at them with no fear. Sofia and Alex were huddled together with Damien. And Weyland was right besides them. Hoskins was holding a gun as he was with Kodiak and his men. Marco knew this day would come that Hoskins would betray them. As Marco and his daughters made their way to the group, the single father looks around and notices something wrong. There were no guards at landing strip or security. However, his train of thoughts were interrupted by Hoskins.

"Get in line, little doggies." Hoskins said with a smirk.

"I knew Masrani never should've trust you." Owen said with a glare.

"Well, that billionaire has no idea what he has. Like I said before, Grady, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago and they can take orders by someone they can listen to." Hoskins pointed out as he eyes on Val, who was being shielded by her uncle.

"I told you before, Hoskins. You can't make my niece fight for war." Owen said dangerously.

"I know, but Uberto can." Hoskins said.

Everyone, minus Val, Aggie, and Weyland, glares at him. Hoskins been working for Uberto this whole time! That's snake! When they somehow get out of here, he is so dead. Marco notices three of Kodiak's men were jogging into the jungle with their guns.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Establishing a perimeter, checking if there any soldiers that can guide us to the labs." Kodiak said before looking at Weyland. "Oh, and boss says thank you for bringing everyone here, including Marco, for he was the right-hand man of his dad, and the little girl that has key of all evolution. You made a great history, Weyland. Congrats." He said mockingly.

Val shrinks under her uncle's vest. Weyland felt like an idiot. He knew he shouldn't trust him. And because of his gullible mind, he got everyone in danger again. Weyland turns to Owen and Marco.

"I didn't know, I swear-"

"Shut the hell up, old geezer!" Hoskins yelled. "Be lucky that you're still alive."

"Why dae yi'll waant us fur?" Aggie asked, clinging at her sister.

Kodiak chuckles darkly. "Boss wants you all alive for a reason, especially Kingbird. You still have access to every experimental and research lab here on this island."

"Island?" Gem mutters with her eyes widen as remembers a painful memory.

Marco glares at him hatefully. "You think I would open those labs after what he did to _them_?!"

" _Them?_ " Val thought questionably.

Kodiak made a mocking innocent. "Oh! Don't be such a baby, Marc. After all, you wouldn't want any bloodshed, do you?" He warned as he pointed his gun at his daughters.

This caused everyone to froze, knowing one wrong move will lead to death. If only Dark was here, she can handle these guys, but no. She's on a mission with Spider-Man. They just hope that she could sense Val in danger on time. Before anyone could do anything, a loud and deafening screech like roar came from the jungle. Everyone turns towards the source with a shock and startled expression as they froze in their spot.

"What the hell was that?!" Kodiak yelled.

No one answered, not sure what kind of roar was that, but Marco _knew_ what IT was. Then a couple shots were heard from the jungle, followed by screams and yell. Owen holds Val close to his chest as the little girl shakes in fear.

"Get in the plane, now." Marco said in a low tone.

Hoskins turns to him confusion. "Wha-"

"I SAID GET IN THE DAMN FUCKING PLANE, NOW!" Marco yells out in anger.

The roar like shriek was coming closer to them. Hearing the danger, they got on the plane quickly, the pilots first since they know how to fly that thing. Soon, two men came out of the jungle and headed towards the plane in full speed.

"We gotta go, now!" Yelled the man ran out from the jungle.

As they climb up the steps, Kodiak closes the door shut while everyone went to their respect seats. Owen holds Val close to him as the little girl was crying silently. Weyland was coughing hysterically, due to the lung cancer. Everyone was feeling adrenaline in their veins, fearing what creature that might come out from the jungle, except Kendall. She was the only one with a straight face. Damien notices that one of the three men didn't came back from the jungle. He sits up on his knees and questioned Kodiak's men, even though they were armed.

"Wait! What about the other guy?!" Damien asked loudly.

"Dwight is a professional! He can handle himself!" Said one of the Mercenaries.

Jay pulls Damien down on his seat and straps him. Damien was starting to get scared on what's happening. Soon a blood-curdling scream echoes through the jungle followed by a machine gun being fired.

"We're going!" The pilot yelled.

As the pilot and the copilot revs the engine, the plane started down the runway, moving as fast as it can, to escape the danger. The passengers bounce in their seats as the plane picks up speed down the runway. Everyone buckles up, knowing that it would be a bumpy ride. The plane started moving straight forward of the runway, ready to take off.

Suddenly, someone emerges out of the jungle's undergrowth. It was Dwight. He was two hundred yards ahead of the plane as he stands in the middle of the runway. He looked injured and beaten up. His black hair was messy, he was covered in bruises, and his brown eyes were widened in fear. He was waving one arm wildly at the plane coming to him. His second arm looked badly injured as it hangs limp by his side, like something broken it.

"HEEEYYY! STOP!" Dwight yelled on top of his lungs, hoping that they can stop and save him.

Alex saw Dwight from the pilot's window and her eyes widen. "Oh my God! It's that the one named Dwight?!"

Everyone saw this and their eyes widen to see Dwight far from them at the runway. He was waving his good arm frantically, signaling them to stop.

"What the hell is he doin'?!" Hoskins yelled.

"I think he wants us to stop!" Damien called out, leaning over his seat to Dwight.

Dwight was still at the runway, as if he was about to cry, begging the plane to stop. However, the pilot and copilot are bot gonna stop the plane, they need to get out of here.

"Come on, get out of the way!" The pilot gritted his teeth when he said that. Even though he was far, Dwight was looking at the plane, eyes begging for help. "You know I can't stop this plane!" The Pilot muttered again.

Then injured mercenary waved his arm one last time before turning towards his left. His widen in fear as he lets out a terrified scream when he tried to escape until an enormous red beast came out from jungle with brutal speed seizes him in its massive jaws and lifts him into the air, killing Dwight by crushing him.

"OH, MY GOD!" The Pilot yelled in fear.

He and his copilot pulled up the plane, in hopes to avoid it. But in the process, the plane got hit under by the creature's red spiky sail, and it caused the

"Fuel tank is cut-off!" The Copilot yelled.

"We're going down!" The Pilot yelled.

"HANG ON!" Marco yelled.

Everyone shielded themselves as the plane loses control and crashes into the jungle. The plane was gliding through the trees, hitting branch after branch. The pilots and passengers are thrown about, even though they were wearing their seatbelts, it felt they were in a rollercoaster of doom! Owen was holding Val close to him as she screams in fear, wanting this to be over. The plane crashes through trees, tearing off the wings and pieces of its tail as it landed somewhere hard.

And everything went black.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it. And sorry if I made it too scary or corny. It's based on Jurassic Park III, you know, the one with the Spinosaurus? Yeah, some part of the stories will be based like in the Jurassic Park I, II, and III. I hope it's okay. And if you guys wonder if the creature was a Spinosaurus, no. It's something else. Remember, this is Mortem's experimental island, filled with hybrids.**

 **I'll work on the next chapter soon.**

 **See ya!**

 **Thwei Th'syra (Blood Skull/Celtic)**

 **Halkrath Kv'var-de (Shadow Hunter/Chopper)**

 **Yeyin Tjau'ke (Brave Stone/Scar)**

 **Yeyinde (Brave One/Yuatja Elder)**


	18. Escaping Danger

**So, sorry for the wait. Busy week for me. Anyways, someone asked me if I watched the new Hellboy, no I have not. I only like the classics. I hope you guys like the new chapter.**

 **And just a heads up, it became rated M because sooommmeee scenes in the story are going to be based on some…horror movies that watched and you might get night terrors. So, please don't hate me for doing so.**

 **Also, the reason why I turn off my PM well…my parents said that I was losing my focus on my education on chatting with people. And in order to keep my grades up, I have to stay focus for a while. I don't have free time because well. I'm busy with a lot of college student meetings, assignments, projects, and reports. So, you all understand that I can't get distracted with chats now. My parents said that I can open my PM again until I finish my studies and work. But there's a catch, they said that I can't chat with people anymore, they fear for my safety. So, sorry guys. You can leave ideas, but no chatting.**

 **Here are the Rules for some individuals that _might_ forgot about them:**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **"Yautja Talking"**

 ** _"Yautja Thinking"_**

"Human Talking"

 _"Human Thinking"_

* * *

Marco slowly opens his eyes. He slowly sits up, wincing at the pain that came after. He looks around and notices that everyone was still here, yet they have injuries. They all came around after the impact. Val wasn't hurt because Owen shield her from the impact. As they slowly recovered from the sudden impact, they looked around and saw foliage blocking most of the windows, making it impossible to see out. Kodiak got up from his seat, his face with a small cut on his cheek, looks around.

"Alright, who's not dead, sound off." Kodiak ordered.

Everyone responded with groans, feeling pain everywhere. They started checking themselves to see any damages, everyone seems pretty much intact, though with minor cuts and bruises, they seem fine. As they unstrap themselves, the Pilot and Co-Pilot tried to check the engines, but no luck, it was damage along with the cockpit radio.

"Damnit! The systems and engines are all damage, Kodiak." The Pilot said.

Kodiak narrowed his eyes. He knew he can't contact Uberto to send a pick-up plane to retrieve them. For the mean time, he and his team had to keep an eye on their hostage. Kodiak brought out his IMI Desert Eagle Mark VII at the hostages.

"Alright, which one of you has satellite-phone?" Kodiak ordered.

The D-Squad, Owen, Marco, and Weyland said nothing to him. Kodiak narrowed his eyes before he grabs Sofia from the arm and roughly pulls her out from her seat. She screamed in shock, causing everyone to be at edge when Kodiak pointed his gun at her head.

"Sofia!" Alex wanted to save her but couldn't because Kodiak has a gun pointed at Sofia's head.

"I'll ask again, who has a satellite-phone?" Kodiak answered dangerously.

Jay glares at him dangerously, wanting to rip his throat off, but didn't want to in danger Sofia. Then Marco stood up and took out a yellow bulky satellite-phone.

"Here!" Marco said as he tosses the satellite-phone.

Kodiak pushes Sofia back to her seat, who was caught by Alex, as the mercenary leader grabs the phone. Still holding his gun at the hostage, Kodiak dials out the number of Uberto's. As he calls, Marco got of his seat and carefully climbs to the door. The Kodiak's men were eyeing on him as he tries to open the door. The door was looked, but when Marco shoves it, it opens in few inches before hitting a branch. He looks down and saw that they were thirty feet below the ground.

"Damnit." Marco muttered as he quickly shuts and latches the door.

As Marco made it back to the others, Kodiak tries to contact Uberto, but nothing as the phone gave him a recorded voice message. _"The number you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment, please try again later… **BEEP!** "_

"Goddammit, Uberto!" Kodiak yelled angrily. The crazy billionaire scientist didn't even bother to pick up the phone. He then tosses the phone to the pilot. "See what you can do." He ordered.

The pilot nodded as he tries to contact for backup. Suddenly, the plane suddenly lurches, causing everyone to be startled by this as they hold tight. Some bottles and cans rolled off on the floor. It stopped for a while and everyone looked around. Owen holds Val close to his chest as he and the others weren't on what just happen.

"What the hell was that?" Hoskins asked.

No one answered as they check the equipment while the Pilot placed the phone on his strap before he and Co-Pilot were trying to fix the radio. Then a huge red reptilian like head with no eyes appeared in the cockpit window. No one notices until Aggie saw it and screamed in terror, causing everyone to look at her as the head retreated away. They looked at the direction on where she was looking and saw nothing at the cockpit window and saw nothing as Quinn tries to calm her sister down.

"Aggie! Calm down! It's okay!" Quinn assured her.

"Na! Thir's something oot thare!" Aggie said in panic.

"What's out-" Hoskins was cut off, when suddenly, the plane started to shake, moving side to side.

The passengers tightly grip their seats, terrified and surprise by this. Kendall and Jay were the only ones who were calm but hold on tight. Then the plane started to tilt forward, causing everyone to panic again except Kendall and Jay. They hold on to their seats while Val holds on to her uncle tightly, scared on what's going on. Then the nose of the plane was ripped off! The Pilot and Co-Pilot were sitting in open air, luckily, they were wearing their seatbelts. The nose of the plane was dropped, landing on the jungle floor far below. The Pilot and Co-Pilot screamed in terror as they saw the creature. They quickly unbuckled their seats and climbs back up into the plane. The Co-Pilot was first and the Pilot followed. However, the Pilot didn't make it that far when a long red like snout with sharp teeth pushes through the cockpit seats and opens its jaws to release a second mouth. It clamps on the Pilot's legs, hard as its sharp teeth digs through his skin.

The Pilot cries out in agony, causing him to fall on the floor and releases some blood off his mouth. The secondary mouth was retrieving the Pilot within its grasps. Mike and Jay grabbed the Pilot as they tried to pull him back as he cries for help. But it was no use, the creature ripped him out of their grasp and down the aisle. The Pilot was pulled out of the plane and tossed around like some ragged doll. The others couldn't help but watched in horror. Owen had to shield Val way from the scene, who was crying in his arms. Soon, the creature dropped the Pilot on the forest ground, landing on a huge puddle. The Pilot yell in pain, but soon ignored it, as he tried to escape the creature by crawling away as fast as he can. He was about to stand up, but a giant foot came and stepped on him! And the creature reaches down and quickly devours the screaming Pilot with ease.

It's horrifying sight, but no one can turn away, as the creature devoured the Pilot. Soon, it stood up and releases a horrifying roar like screech, resembling to a Xenomorph combined with a Crocodile. The crew saw what the creature really looked like. Its head resembles to a Xenomorph but longer and slimmer like an arrowhead. Its body is like a Theropod, but bonier, bulkier, and has sharp tail blade and sharp long claws. And on its back were large jagged spikes, each in different sizes, like if they were made by rocks. Its color was red with darker red streaks on the spikes and claws. Marco's eyes widen as he recognized the beast.

It was one of Mortem's hybrid creations.

But how?! How it escaped its cell?! Mortem made sure his creations never escaped, except for Jay, Gem, and Snow, they escaped. But this beast, its prison was secured, it had no escape. However, he was cut off when he saw the creature turning its head towards them.

It seems it was pleased with the appetizer, and now, for the main course.

Seeing this, the crew quickly went behind the plane as the giant creature lets out a powerful roar like shriek. Everyone went to the back to avoid. They crowded into the rear of the passenger compartment. But as their weight combined, the plane shifted by the weight of the passengers and sends the fuselage tipping backwards. Though, the plane did breaks free from the tree, but in the process, it dropped tail-first to the jungle floor with the screaming and yelling passengers. The plane flips over onto its roof as it slams on the ground. The passengers are prowled on the ceiling of the plane, dazed by the impact. Everyone has now new cuts and bruises, except Jay because of his indestructible skin. However, Damien lets out a cry of agony when both of his legs got crushed by a big luggage. They were in daze before the creature's huge feet came to view of the window.

Then all hell breaks loose as the creature slams the plane across the jungle's clearing. The passengers are hammered against the walls, floor, and roof of the plane, tumbling like socks in a dryer. Debris, seats, and luggage were flying everywhere. Everyone was screaming while Kendall and Jay were yelling in anger. Then the plane comes to a halt as it smashes into a tree. The passengers thought it was over, but soon was cut short when one of the mercenaries saw the giant creature coming their way. Panicked, the mercenary made a run for it to the open cockpit.

"NO! DON'T!" Marco yelled at the terrified merc.

"JERRY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kodiak ordered.

But it was too late. The mercenary named Jerry was soon plucked from the ground of the jaws of beast and he lets out a final anguish scream before silence when the creature crushes his bones and then its him whole. Owen made Val look away from this and cover her ears, he doesn't want her to have nightmares of this. Once the creature ate one of the main courses, it turns back to the plane and stalks over to it. The passengers panicked as it placed one of its giant foot on the roof and steps on it, slowly flattening the fuselage with its powerful foot. It flattens it like it was nothing but a paper tube. The windows slowly break before shattered, causing the glass shards to rain over the passengers, who shielded themselves. The walls compress, slowly trapping them and almost flattening them like pancakes. Then the creature's huge claw pushes the plane sideway, causing the passengers to roll, when the plane stopped on its side. Soon, it digs into the mental of the plane with its sharp claws and peels it open. It uses its inner mouth to try and shoves it through the opening, trying to get one of them, but only got were some debris. Marco and his daughters were at the opened cockpit. He studies the creature and realizes that it was removing the debris in order to get them.

"This way!" Marco ordered as he leads his daughters out through the cockpit.

The group saw this and quickly crawled out the open end of the cockpit while avoiding the giant creature's mouth. Jay picks up Damien, who cried in pain due to his broken legs, and crawled out of the cockpit quickly as they all got out from the plane, they made a mad dash for the jungle. The creature saw this and let out a roar like shriek before chasing after them.

The group tears through the jungle as they exit through a clearing. The creature burst out from the jungle and towards them with a roar like shriek. Marco saw a familiar grove with heavier and bigger trees. He leads the group into it.

"FOLLOW ME!" He yelled.

As they ran through the undergrowth through the thick and heavy trees, the creature tried to get on of them, but cannot fit between the trunks. It roars at the fleeing humans and aliens. Frustrated, its started searching for a route to go after them. The group continues running through the undergrowth, panting from the sudden adrenaline they had. Owen was carrying Val, holding her close. Jay was carrying Damien on his back, due to his legs being broke, Damien couldn't run. Once they were far from the creature, they stop for a while and gasp for air.

"Did…Did w-we lost it?" Owen panted out, still holding his niece.

Marco nodded as he panted. "Yeah…we did, but we have to keep moving. It will find another way through to get us." He said before he pushes some underbrush away.

But when he did, they first thing they saw, was a carcass of q dead animal. Owen made a disgust face as he prevented Val to see that. Aggie cringed in disgust at the sight as Quinn holds her sister as she looks away.

"Don't worry. It's dead." Marco said to them.

Then another giant creature emerges out from the undergrowth, behind the carcass. It was shorter than the first creature. Its head resembles first creature, but T-Rex like with saber like teeth. The body is like a Theropod, but with white bone like ribcage like armor over the red scales. The claws were replaced by hooks and the tail looks like a whip, but with white bones. The creature was feeding on the carcass since its mouth mottled with blood and carrion. Everyone froze at the sight before them. Kendall was ready to fight that creature. Her kin were known to fight beast bigger than this. However, due to her friends here, she can't in danger them.

"Nobody move a muscle." Hoskins whispers as he looks at the creature, thinking that it was related to a T-Rex. "Remember, the T-Rex can only track motion."

Marco glares at him. "That doesn't work on this creature!" Marco said in gritted teeth before turning to group. "RUN, NOW!"

With that said, they all run away, leaving Hoskins behind. Hoskins took few seconds to realize before going after them as the creature lets out a roar that was mixed with a T-Rex and a Xenomorph shriek before chasing after them.

The group runs towards small clearing, but soon stopped in a sudden when they came face to face with the first creature. the first creature roared, and the group scattered into the undergrowth. Then the second creature appeared on the corner and saw the first creature. The two behemoth predators roared at each other challengingly. Suddenly, Weyland falls, back first, between two fallen trees, screaming when the second creature's foot came to view and almost smash him. Luckily, the foot lands across the two trunks mere inches from his face, preventing and saving Weyland from getting smash by the giant predator's foot. The two creatures circle one another like gladiators, each searching for the other's weakness before rushing forward with teeth and claws. The two giants clash, the second creature bite the neck of the first creature.

Marco and Mike quickly went over to Weyland and pulls him out before taking him somewhere safe. The group runs away from the two fighting giants as they run through the trees, far from the fight. Marco leads the group to a safe area that he knows that the creature can't reach them. The first creature was able to break free from the second's creature's grip before getting headbutt on the chest by it. The second creature was about to bit it, but the first creature lunges at the second creature with gaping jaws and latches onto its throat. It swings the second creature around before crushes the life out of it by snapping its neck. The second creature went limp as the first creature drop the dead body of the second creature and steps on it with its massive foot before letting out a victorious roar like shriek, indicating his victory.

The group came across a far clearing with tall trees. They stopped and rest after Marco declares that they were safe. Weyland was coughing hysterically after the sudden adrenaline. They sat around the floor, a fallen log, or resting their hands on their knees.

"Are we clear?" Asked an African/American mercenary.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, for now, but we have to keep movin'. Otherwise, it will come back." He explains.

"How the hell do you know this shit?" Asked Co-Pilot.

"'Cause I used to work in this godforsaken island with your boss's father." Marco explained in an annoyed tone before pointing back at the direction that they just ran from. "Those creatures that were chasing us, those were Mortem's hybrid creations."

"Wait!? You're saying that he made those motherfuckers?" The African/American asked in shock.

"He did, the one that 'greeted' us, was a hybrid between a Red Xenomorph, Alligator, and Giganotosaurus, spliced with the spikes of an Ankylosaurus." Marco explained. "He called this experiment 259 or Occisor."

"Latin of Killer, how original." Jay mutters in annoyance as he set Damien down on a fallen log, who winced in pain because of his broken legs.

Owen puts Val down as she rushes over to Damien to check on him. Damien was in lot of pain as he holds his legs. The mercenaries, Hoskins, and Weyland were not looking as she made a single tear fall from her eye and landed on Damien's wound. Soon, Damien's legs were healed. Although, he couldn't feel them, meaning that his legs are asleep.

"Aw man." Damien whispers as he tries to move his legs.

"And the second one?" Owen asked about the second predator, ignoring Damien who was trying to move his legs.

"Cacciatore, Italian of Hunter." Marco explains. "That one was made from T-Rex DNA spliced with Xenomorph, and Smilodon DNA."

"You said Red Xenomorph DNA?" Weyland asked in shock. "D-Dose that mean-"

"Yes, Uberto's father, Renaldo Mortem, discovered them first." Marco explained. "And Uberto used you because he somehow knew that you have a weakness, and that's making history."

Weyland lowered his head in shame, knowing he made the same mistake all over again. He will never hear the end of this from the media, if they make it out of here alive. Aggie, who was sitting next to her dad on the fallen log, looks at him.

"Bit…if he made them...then how did thay git oot? Weren't thay suppose tae be locked up in paddocks?" Aggie asked, adjusting her slight cracked glasses.

"That's what I want to know too. Mortem made sure that his creations are locked up, he never, I mean NEVER, allows his creations to escape their paddocks unguard." Marco said.

"Till now." Owen said. "How they even get out?"

"That's the thing, there's something wrong with this island." Marco said before getting up. "Let's move out."

"Wow, wow, wow! Who made you the leader here?" Hoskins questioned demandingly. "Have you forgotten why you're here?" He holds his gun.

Marco glared at him. "Because I know around the island from the back of my hands and every inch of it. And have you forgotten that we have a hungry hybrid out there? Who knows what else is that might have escaped from their paddocks?!" Marco said angrily. "If you all value your lives, follow me, and I'll take you to a compound. But first, we have to gather what supplies that were left on the plane."

Before Hoskins could speak, Kodiak beats him to it. "Take us there, now."

"Wha-You're not fuckin' serious!?"

Kodiak glares at him. "This guy is the only one who knows anything about this place. This our best shot of contacting Uberto. Now, shut the hell up, and let him be." He said before motioning his gun to Marco. "You. Lead."

Marco nodded in understanding. "Alright, stay close to each other, and if you see anything not from this world, don't touch it." He informs them.

And with that, he leads the way back to the plane. Jay picks up Damien and gave him a piggyback ride. Owen gently picks up Val and holds her close as they follow Marco through Hoskins glares at them before he follows them, knowing he doesn't know how to get out of here either.

* * *

Marco leads the group through jungle. He wasn't wrong. He knows every inch of his island and they didn't encounter the giant beast when they went back to the wreckage to gather what supplies that were left. Which was good, for now. But Marco said that Occisor doesn't stay in the same place, he goes off searching for other prey. Once they gather what they need, including their luggage, Marco leads the group to the compound. Marco remembers where it is since he has a photographic memory. Then an African/American male went over to Marco and questioned him about the island.

"So? How many of those motherfuckers did Mortem Senior made?" He asked.

Marco glanced at him as they walk before looking forward. "Mortem created thousands of hybrids in this island. He placed them on cells with unbreakable and acid proof metal that he created."

"Damn." The African/American muttered.

"He sounds paranoid." Said an Asian mercenary.

"He is. He made sure that all of his creations have tracking devices infused to them." Marco explains.

"Anything else that guy cooked up?" Hoskins questioned, getting curious about this.

Marco didn't want to respond to him. However, he stops dead in his track when he stepped on something that sounded like glass breaking. Looking down, Marco lifted his boot and saw what he had stepped on. It was pair of glasses. It broke when Marco stepped on them. He picks it as some shards of it falls on the ground. Everyone stopped as Marco examines the glasses carefully, knowing that it might belong to a scientist. Marco then looks up to the tree that was beside them as the others followed his gaze. And on top of the tree was something they shouldn't never have seen. Owen had to shield Val's eyes again as he and the others saw the horrific sight.

On top of the tree, bodies of dead scientists were placed on the branches. Some were missing their arms and legs, and some had their bodies in half. And some were missing their heads. They looked rotten as flies surrounded them. Damien almost lost his lunch at the sight before him while others were both disgust and shock to see that.

"What. The. Hell…" Kodiak whispers out.

"Wh-What the hell did this? Was it that Occi-somthin'?!" Hoskins yelled.

"M-Maybe it's a leopard, it sometimes it drags its prey into trees and come back for it later." Damien said in fear, hoping that it could be a leopard that did it.

However, Marco shook his head as he motions his daughters to keep walking. "We have to keep moving." He said in alarm.

"What? What else is out there?" Asked the African/American.

"More of them." Marco said as they all started moving in a fast pace.

They walked farther from the tree that had the many decompound bodies. Marco knew what cause their deaths. He had to lead the group away from that area as fast as they could. But when they live, they have no idea that they were being watched.

The group continued their journey towards the compound. They walk through the jungle, walking through the undergrowth, and passing some small trees. Kodiak and his men were keeping watch, just in case if any hybrids might come out of nowhere. Marco leads them to the right path, almost reaching their destination, but stopped when Weyland started coughing like crazy. His lung cancer was getting worst and he needed to rest.

"We should stop and rest, the compound is few miles away." Marco said.

They all agreed in relief as they stopped to rest. Marco looks at the sky and saw that it was almost noon. They must reach the compound to camp. It was the only place that could be safe enough for them for the night. As they rested, Hoskins was looking around the jungle before he notices something bellow the ditch that was covered by the undergrowth. He knew that he shouldn't leave the group, however, what's down there might serve a good use for him. Hoskins sneaks off from the group as Marco was talking with Owen about their resources and secretly telling him to search for a phone when they get to the compound. No one even saw Hoskins leaving as he went over to undergrowth and carefully made his way down. Once he reached to the bottom, he looks around to find the object that caught his eyes.

And he did.

Beneath the plant life were strange looking black-green plant like sacks. They were roughly the size of a bird's eggs with small opening on top of them. They were all growing on a tree's trunks or its roots. There was even a sign that has a word _Pericoloso._ Hoskins has no idea what the hell does that mean but guessed that it was these things are called. He then bends over to examine the strange plants, wondering if they can be used a weapon of some kind. He was about it when-

"Hey, Hoskins?!" the African/American male's voice was heard.

Hoskins's hand was a few inched from them as he quickly turns to the direction of the voice before getting up quickly. But in the process, one of his boots bumped on the black plants, causing them to spew a black cloud of microscopic insect-like spores into the air. They were small in the naked eye, but in microscopic, you could see that the spores forming together before entering Hoskins's right ear and into his skin.

Hoskins didn't even saw it as he scratched his ear where the spores had been. The African/American male came out from the undergrowth. He saw Hoskins near the strange plants and gave him the look.

"What the hell man? You're not suppose to leave the group or touch anything that isn't human." He said.

Hoskins waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I ain't stupid. I just came here to go for a leak that's all." He lied.

The African/American mercenary rolled his eyes and motion his gun upward. "We're moving out, don't wonder off, who knows what motherfuckers are out here."

With that, they went back to the others to regroup and ready to head off to the compound. But as they leave the area, Hoskins has no idea what those spores will do to him within the next hours. For he doesn't know that _Pericoloso_ means 'Danger' in Italian.

For he will suffer a deadly faith.

* * *

 **And done, I hope you guys liked it. I was inspired by the scene of Jurassic Park III and this scene from the Alien Covenant. I'm gonna work on the Mira the Quick story and the Little Girl and the Predacons (Rewrite) soon.**

 **However, I also need to remind _Mariah_ that she can only comment and ask once, no more, and no lest. I receive your comments because I get reminders from my phone. And you ask too many questions. **

**Also, to _challishanlon99_ , you're not the one who made me mad, it was some else that made me mad. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it. And I'm not sure when will I'll be allowed to open my PM because my parents are strict and worried about my college life as do I.**

 **Also, I use Google Translate on some words.**

 **D is out, peace.**


	19. Separated Again

**Okay, everyone. I have an announcement to make. There are a lot of Xenomorph species. And I get mixed up on which is which. Anywho, I am so sorry for the long wait. Busy with schoolwork and projects. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Here are the rules for some people who might forget it again.**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Marco lead the group to the right path after the African/American Mercenary brought Hoskins back from wondering off. They emerge out from the jungle and saw the research compound. But when they got there, Marco was shocked to see what the compound has become. It was no longer the big sold shinning dome that he had to enter all the time to see Mortem's research. No, it looked abandon. Some windows were broken or shattered, it was covered with undergrowth and fungus, and there were big and small holes that was made by unknown creatures. Marco knew that something went wrong, but he's got a bad feeling about this. The group walked through the overgrown parking lot, littered with abandoned vehicles. Some are lying on their side. Others are overturned completely.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the mercenaries questioned.

"Don't know, but something tells me that it was caused by something else." Marco said.

"Whatever caused this, seems that we're not goin' to be driving anywhere." Kodiak said as he looks at the vehicles.

They all agreed as they made their way through the parking lot. As they got closer to the compound, Marco looks at the vehicles. They have claw marks, big dents on the backs or sides, and the windows were broken, as if something was head butting the glass. The group finally approaches to the front doors of an enormous building. But to their shock and surprise, the doors looked like they were smashed opened by something big.

"The hell?" Muttered Owen as he carries Val inside, followed by the others.

They head up the front steps of the compound and inside the building, unaware that they were being watched.

They went inside the compound and saw what was inside. The whole placed looks like it was abandoned and looked like a jungle. There were roots and ivy poke through the floor and walls. Sunlight were coming from the holes of the roof and windows. And papers were scattered on the floor.

The group stayed together as Kodiak's men readied their guns, searching for any known threats. Marco came first as he looks around before gesturing the group to follow. They went towards on what appears to be a waiting area. They saw the cushions of a sofas and chairs have been gnawed at and pulled apart and were on the floor. Dusty coffee mugs and filled ashtrays lie on the table. Val looks up and see some birds nesting in the rafters. Quinn saw something and from the corner of her eye before pulling her dad's arm a bit. Marco looks at her as she pointed at the direction that she was looking at. Following her gaze, Marco and the others saw a telephone on top of the reception counter. Kodiak made his way to the phone and puts the receiver to his ear.

To his disappointment, there was no reception. He looks at the group and shook his head, causing everyone to be annoyed and disappointed. Kodiak puts the phone down and went back to the others. Marco leads them deeper into the building. But they didn't see a shadowy figure running past the lobby's dirty windows with terrifying speed.

They walked through the corridor and saw couple vending machines stand at the one end of the hallway that were covered with vines. Val stomach rumbled a bit at the sight of the vending machines. The others were hungry too after a long walk. Weyland made his way to the vending machines and pulled out some change from his pocket.

"Does anyone have any change? I only have dollars and-"

Weyland was cut off when Marco came and smashes the window of one machine with his boot. Weyland was startled by this as Marco started picking through the glass, he pulls out some candy bars and chips. He checks the expiration date before he tosses the food to the others.

"Thank God for preservatives." Marco mutters as he handed Owen beef jerky and candy bars for him and Val. Val got many snacks on her bag, and yet it doesn't look like it was heavy.

After Marco gives the snacks and candy to them before leaving, Weyland turns to the vending machine that he was standing in front of and tires to smash it, but the glass refuses to break, causing Weyland to hurt his leg.

Later, the group walked through the hall, eating the candy or snack that Marco gave, as they made their way towards a broken lab door, they saw a cavernous lab facility. It was filled with much of the same equipment. The D-Squad and Owen saw the same equipment at Wu's lab. Although, due to the sheer size of this place, it dwarfs any of the facilities seen at Jurassic World. They walked down the ramp and onto the floor, they saw many advance technologies that were abandon and covered with plants or dust, enormous cryonic freezer that were no longer working, empty incubators yet there were some broken eggshells, tanks of formaldehyde with dinosaur fetuses and body parts. Machines with intricate tubing and wing arms stand beside conveyer belts, crisscrossing the room at different levels.

"What the hell is this place?" Asked the Co-Pilot.

Marco glared at the lab, not turning to the others. "This is how Mortem plays God." He answers darkly.

They looked around the lab if they can find anything useful to contact for help. Well, Owen, Marco, and the D-Squad were while Kodiak and his team were going to contact Uberto. However, they have no idea what danger they are into. Gem suddenly stops on her tracks and clenched her heart, feeling a sudden thump inside. She started sweating for no reason as she almost fell on her knees. Luckily, Kendall was there and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked.

Gem nodded almost weakly as Kendall helps her up as they continued searching for a working phone. Across the lab, Sofia was passing large cylindrical tanks with half-formed embryos floating in formaldehyde, guessing that they were genetic hybrid experiments that gone wrong. Finally, she reaches to a tank that was still intact, not cracks on it. She saw what appears to be a red Xenomorphs head, but more raptor like. Its head has quills that was down to its forehead. It was floating in the tank, unmoving. And it was giving her shivers in her spines. Sofia stared at nightmarish creature with fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, the head slight moved, causing Sofia to gasp, and the head moved and lunges at her from behind the tank. Sofia lets out a scream as she quickly backs away, her back against a pillar. Fortunately, the hybrid raptor can't get to her from between the closely spaced tanks. Everyone saw this and panic when they saw the nightmarish creature.

"SOFIA!" Jay yelled in panic.

"GET BACK, QUICK!" Marco yelled

Sofia quickly runs away towards the group as the hybrid creature tried to get her. The group races through the lab to another hall while the hybrid Xenomorph raptor found a larger gap between the tanks and chases after them. Marco leads the way. He remembers these halls very well. He knows the right escape route. However, the raptor and Xenomorph hybrid came from a corner, bolting after them.

"FOLLOW ME!" Marco yelled as he leads the group to another corridor.

They found themselves into a hall filled with kennels. There were several rows of oversized steel cages, apparently used for containing the hybrids. Many of the cage doors are standing open. They race down a lone aisle, trying to get away from the hybrid creature that was close behind. Speaking of the which, that said creature was chasing after them with a powerful roar like shriek.

Owen and Marco run into one of the open cages with Kodiak, Val, Weyland, Gem, Mike, Quinn, and Aggie before slamming it shut, preventing the creature from getting them. Jay, Damien, and the four mercenaries did the same as they went into an open cage, slamming the door behind them.

Sofia, Alex, and Kendall duck into another. But before they can swing the cage door shut behind them, the raptor/Xenomorph hybrid came and slams into it, driving the door into the cage. They were forced back against a chain-like wall, trapped in a small triangle space by the advancing door. The angry and hungry hybrid was now inches away through the cage door, trying to grab them. the others were calling to it, trying to get its attention.

Suddenly, the hybrid stopped for a second before slowly looking up. Its gaze gave a dreaded feeling in the three girls' stomach because the top of their trap triangular encloser has a wide opening. The eager hybrid started climbing up the chain-like door, it's raptor like hands and feet moving perfect sync as it was about to reach the top, but Alex had and an idea. She grabs the door and turns to the others.

"PUSH!" She ordered.

With the said, Sofia and Alex started pushing the best way they can. But due to Kendall's enhance straight, she pushed the cage door with a single force, causing the hybrid to swing right through the opening of the cage. And now the hybrid is trapped in a small triangular space, the door going right to the ceiling. Alex slides the door's bolt through the chain like wall, temporarily trapping the hybrid. The others quickly got of the cages and went to them, watching as the monstrous creature struggles desperately to break free, clawing and snarling savagely, but the cage door seems to be holding.

"It won't hold it for long. We have to keep moving. There's more out there." Marco informed.

They didn't need to be told twice. They all quickly bolted out of the kennel and towards outside to escape the creature. As everyone rushes back to the door, hybrid begins to make a low, haunting shrieks mixed howl. Marco stopped dead in his tracks as he turns and listens to the creatures terrifying cry.

"Oh, God." Marco muttered in horror. "It's calling for help."

Quinn grabbed her dad's arm. "Dad, let's go!" She said in fear.

Marco quickly turns away and follows the others out of the compound while the creature slowly climbs out from its prison.

The group exits the building and run as fast as they can, hoping they can get away from the creature. within minutes, the creature was able to break free from its prison as it lets out caw like shriek. Its call was heard from miles through the tree lines. Soon, more calls were heard, as multiple calls were heard from the jungle. This made everyone became full on panic as they heard the loud cry was far and near. They ran towards a filed that has herd of herbivore like hybrids. They have the body and head of a Parasaurolophus with plates and spike tails of a Stegosaurus.

"What are those things?!" Hoskins screamed.

"Into the herd! Now!" Marco yelled as he quickly guides them through.

The group runs toward the herd. The hybrid herbivores suddenly flee across the open space by them and the sudden call of the hybrid of the raptor and the xenomorph. Speaking of which, from the distance behind the herd of hybrid herbivores, a pack of Xenomorph and Raptors hybrids emerge from the jungle's undergrowth, and they were coming their way. The Raptor/Xenomorph hybrid pack moves into the hunting formation. The alpha, that was slightly larger than the others, leads the pack as it charges up to the middle.

"Head for the trees! We'll lose the!" Marco yelled.

The group stumbled and almost got crushed by the hybrid herbivores. And all this chaos caused everyone to be separated. But in groups or in pairs. Sofia and Alex helped Weyland to escape with the help of the African/American Mercenary and the Asian Mercenary. Hoskins was one his own. Kendall was with Quinn. Aggie was with Gem. And the Co-Pilot was by himself. Suddenly, Owen tripped, dropping Val in a few feet. Jay was accidentally hit by the side by herbivore hybrid, dropping Damien in the process. The one of the herbivore hybrids didn't see where it was going and was about stomp on Val.

"VAL!" Owen screamed as he was about to get up to save her.

Suddenly, Damien saw Val was about to get crush, when he felt his legs vibrate and was covered in small electric sparks, and the next thing he knew, he zooms off towards Val in hyper speed, grabbing Val before the giant hybrid could smash her. He was so fast that he was like a red blur as he made his way to the jungle. Owen was shocked to see that happened but was soon snapped out of it when Mike came and helped him up.

"Owen, let's go!" Mike said as he and Owen caught up with Marco, Kodiak, and the Caucasian Mercenary.

They quickly run towards the trees to get away from the hybrid raptor Xenomorphs. They thought the hybrid carnivores would go after the herbivores, but to their dismay, the Raptor/Xenomorph hybrids are ignoring the herbivore hybrids and advance to them. As it turns out, the Raptor/Xenomorph hybrid only wanted them and the carnivore hybrid pack weaves through the herd of herbivore hybrids to get them.

And because of the stampede, everyone loses sight of each other by the rush.

* * *

When the group got separated, Alex and Sofia helped Weyland get through the jungle with the African/American mercenary and the Asian Mercenary. They quickly climb up to a tree in order to escape the Raptor/Xenomorph hybrid pack. They lucky they did because the Raptor/Xenomorph hybrids didn't have the Xenomorph climbing abilities, just the ferocity, speed, and strength.

When they were safe, they didn't know that the Co-pilot was trying to find a way to escape. He was about to climb a tree when a hiss came right in front of him, causing him t be horrified. Soon, his scream was heard from miles. The two mercenary that were with Alex, Sofia, and Weyland recognized the Co-Pilot's scream.

"What was that?" Sofia asked in fear.

"That's Liam." Said the African/American Mercenary.

The Co-Pilot known as Liam was crawling away from the carnivore hybrids. Though his effort causes him great pain. But his effort is futile as the a one of the Raptor/Xenomorph hybrids placed its claw foot on Liam's back and used its death claw to stab him on the back. And Liam lets out a loud cry of pain that can be heard from miles.

From a distance, Kodiak and the Caucasian mercenary heard Liam's scream as they were following Marco through the jungle with Jay, Mike, and Owen.

"Was that Liam?" Asked the Caucasian Mercenary.

"I believe so, Maddox. But we can't do anything now." Kodiak said almost solemnly, and Maddox nodded in agreement before they left with the others.

On top of the tree, Alex and the other heard Liam's loud scream. His scream was heard close by. And they have dreaded feeling that something might had happened to him. So, they decided to find him, but instead of going down. They use the tree branches were connected as a bridge. So, moving slowly and carefully but quickly, they walked on the strong branches of the trees and went towards the sound where Liam was been. Once they were able to reach the spot, they saw Liam on the ground with his face down, barely moving. They noticed that the carnivore hybrid raptors were gone.

"Oh my God…" Alex muttered in shock.

"Liam!" The African mercenary called out to Liam, but no respond.

"Is-is he dead?" Sofia hesitated.

They looked at Liam's badly shape body before noticing that one of his arms moved, as if he was attempting to crawl away.

"Oh, my God. No, he's not." Weyland said as he was about to climb down to help.

"Wait!" Alex stopped him. "Something's not right."

"We've got to help him!" The African/American mercenary said before turning to the Asian mercenary. "Li Jun, help him out."

Li Jun nodded and was about to go down, when Weyland lost his footing and slips!

"Weyland!" Alex and Sofia called as they watched in horror as Weyland fell to a series to tree branches before his legs grabbed a branch to stop his fall, but he was hanging upside down. Then four raptor/xenomorph hybrids came out from their hiding places in a flash and attempt on grabbing Weyland with their jaws!

Weyland began to panic as he lets out weak screams as he tries to get up. Lucky for him, the branch was too high up and the four raptor/xenomorph hybrids couldn't reach him. The African/American mercenary and Li Jun quickly went down to Weyland and helps him up before he could get killed. They quickly brought him back up to the tall branch while the four raptor/xenomorph hybrids stare up at them. They were angry that their plan didn't work.

"A predator wouldn't leave a kill wounded." Alex explains as she remembered Owen training the raptors. "They knew that they couldn't climb up, so they were trying to get us to come down."

The African/American looked at the raptor/xenomorph hybrids. "Oh my God. They set a trap." He whispered in shock.

"They have the same intelligent of raptor and xenomorph." Alex added in shock.

Then they heard a call from one of raptor/xenomorph hybrids from afar, indicating that it was time to regroup. The three raptor/xenomorph hybrids run off towards the direction while the last one decided to finish off Liam by grabbing his head with its jaws, lifting him from the ground, before snapping his neck, killing him instantly.

Sofia turned away while Alex comforted her friend. The three adults watched in horror as the carnivore hybrid drops Liam's unmoving body to the ground before leaving with its pack mates. Li Jun looks at his mercenary companion with shock and terrified look in his eyes.

"Malik?" He asked in a whisper.

Malik looked at Liam's unmoving body, he didn't turn to Li Jun, but he did answer to him softly.

"We have to find the others and get the hell out of here."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, I know it was short, but I'll make the next chapter a little longer. And again, sorry for the long wait. Anyways, I'll be making the next chapter soon after the Mira the Quick story. See you guys later.**


	20. Experiments I

**Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

 **Here is the next chapter of the Xenomorph story. Also, here are the winners to have their characters on the story.**

 **Killroy122496's character Leonidas Seiryuu Harada, Xenomorphs Rule's character Andrew, and FoxyKhai0209's character Cornelia. Their characters will be in story.**

 **I also changed it to six experiment on Chapter 13 since it was supposed to be five, but I decided to add another one to make them six. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Everyone was separated from each other. The hybrids that separated them are now on the hunt. Owen, Marco, Jay, Mike, Kodiak, and Maddox were running through the jungle as fast as they can. Marco yells to them to hurry as he leads them to a secret bunker. He and the others removed the undergrowth as they work together to open the hatch. One by one, they got in, and Marco went in last as he shuts the door before locking it. Kodiak and Maddox turned on their guns flashlights as they walked down the stairs. Once they reach to the bottom, Marco searches for the switch. He found it and turns it on. The lights turned on to reveal a hidden bunker that has beds, food stored on a locker, and weapons. Maddox whistles at the sight of the weapons.

"Damn, talk about prepared." He said as he looks at the stack of rifles.

"Mortem was a bit paranoid. He prepared everything if any of his weapons failed. For example, those hybrids you saw were called Xenoraptors. One of his deadly creations." Marco explains as he went towards weapons and grabbed a shotgun. Owen grabs a rifle as he looks over to a board on the wall. Curious, Owen reads it and notices that there were six code names, two codenames were crossed off. There was Kaiju, SNPR28, C-20034, and X77 were the written there while the two names known as Experiment X and Experiment Y were crossed off.

"Hey, Marco? What is this?" He asked.

Marco turns to him and saw the board. He instantly knew what it is. "That is the names of the experiments that are still here. The ones that are crossed of are Jay's and Gem's codenames. Experiment X and Experiment Y. Mortem thought that Jay was dead after the ship exploded while Gem somehow escaped her prison."

"And what about the other four? Who are they?" Owen asked Marco.

Marco looks down and said nothing for a while, clearly stating that he doesn't want to talk about it. Owen could tell that Marco was feeling guilty since he had to work for Mortem. Kodiak and Maddox didn't listen to them as they were too busy reloading weapons. Marco looks over to Owen in the eye, showing that he was dead serious, before looking at the board.

"Those four are Mortem's Human Bioweapons. Each of them has unique abilities that can cause many damages." Marco explains.

"And those are?" Owen asked before pointing a finger at him. "And don't you say: _'It's classified'_ because you know that we need this information."

Marco mentally rolled his eyes and sighs at Owen. "One of the experiments have the ability to shapeshift into a hybrid. The second one has great aiming that he never misses a single shot. The third has telekinesis. And the last one has an unknown energy manipulation."

"Why does your boss have so many secrets?" Aske Kodiak, coming over to them.

"Mortem wanted to have powerful human bioweapons. He kept them in secret, training them to the point of breaking, and facing each other in death matches."

"Okay, that is one messed up man." Owen said plainly.

"You have no idea." Marco muttered before looking at the names on the board.

"So, what happen to them?" Maddox asked.

"I didn't know what happened to them. All I know is, Mortem put them to sleep and will wake them up when needed." He explained.

"You know where they are?" Kodiak asked.

"I do, but it's best that we dint encounter them." Marco said seriously.

"Why?" Owen asked.

He points out the names on the board. "These four experiments are dangerous. They're unstable and would attack without any hesitation. And Mortem called them the psycho group."

"Should I even ask why they are called the psycho group?" Kodiak dared to asked.

"If you did, then you'll regret knowing." Marco said as he went back to the storage closet.

* * *

Gem and Aggie were running through the jungle, after they got separated with the others. They ran as fast as they can, to get away from the red raptor/xenomorph hybrids or the red Xenoraptors. However, as they ran, Gem was feeling dizzy and tired. She felt strange as if something inside of her is changing. Soon, they spotted a nearby shed and quickly got inside, locking the door shut. The two girls panted, trying to catch their breath after the sudden adrenaline rush.

"That wis claise." Aggie panted, resting her hands on her knees.

Suddenly, Gem groans in pain as she falls on her knees. Aggie saw this and gasps as she saw Gem was shaking like crazy. She was sweating and Aggie could see dark bangs under her eyes. Gem's necklace was flickering dimly as if it was going to lose its glow. Aggie came by her side and checks on her.

"Gem! Urr ye okay? Whit's wrong?" Aggie asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know! It-It hurts." Gem whispers in pain as she hugs herself tightly, shaking violently.

"Dinna fash yirsel, Ah hae some herbs that kin ease th' pain 'n'-"

Aggie was cut off when there was loud hiss coming from the door. Aggie and Gem snaps at the door and to their horror, the red Xenoraptors were outside, trying to break opened the door. Aggie panicked while Gem continuous to hug herself and was shaking like crazy. Her eyes were widened, and her irises were shrunk. Aggie quickly stood up and prepared to use magic, but something was wrong. When she tried to ready a Paralysis on them, she notices that she couldn't feel the magic within. Looking at her hands, she only saw little sparks coming out from them. It was showing that her magic wasn't strong anymore. Confused, worried and scared, Aggie didn't know what's going on with her magic. But she's got a bad feeling that something was wrong. As the red Xenoraptors tried to break in and Aggie tried to find any weapons to defend her and Aggie, Gem started to change. Her backed arched as she slowly started to grow. Her body slowly grows, her head turns into a cylindrical like shape with ridges, her eyes slowly disappeared, her hair slowly falls off as a a skeletal-biomechanical appearance started to change her body. Dorsal tubes appeared on her back as her body turns all back and a tail blade came popping from her behind.

Aggie gasps in shock to see what just happened. Gem turned into a Xenomorp! XenoGem slowly turns towards Aggie, who stiffened. XenoGem hissed at Aggie who backed away from her.

"G-Gem? A dinnae ken whit's gotten in tae ye, bit please stoap 'n' snap oot o' it!" Aggie exclaims almost fearfully.

XenoGem stopped briefly as she stood there, facing a scared Aggie. Aggie could have sworn that she hesitated to approach. But she snaps out of it when the Xenoraptors were trying to bust in the door. Aggie became scared as XenoGem hissed at the door, as if she was ready to fight. Aggie backs away a bit near the window before a one of Xenoraptors smashes its arm through it, trying to grab Aggie. Aggie screams in terror as she fell on her side as she avoids the razor-sharp claw that was trying to get her. But before it could get Aggie, XenoGem grabs the Xenoraptor's arm and breaks it, causing the Xenoraptor to shriek in pain. XenoGem roars as she pushes the Xenoraptor out with a powerful force, causing it to crash to the ground. She then grabs Aggie, surprising and scaring her in the process, before shoving her into the locker and closing it, as if she was protecting Aggie. XenoGem turns to the entrance as it was being torn down by the Xenoraptors. They hissed at each other's before they battled. XenoGem ripped the red Xenoraptors, one by one, some tried to claw at her, but she was quick and beheaded them with her tail blade. Aggie couldn't see it, but she did hear loud shrieks and hisses, followed by blood spilling. Aggie covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming when she heard many Xenoraptors roaring in pain and followed by loud **THUDS!**

After a few minutes of the bloody battle, there was silence. Aggie couldn't hear anything except for something sizzling. Soon, the locker's door opens to reveal XenoGem. Aggie yelps as XenoGem picks up her up and placed Aggie on her back. Aggie was confused but soon gasps when she saw many dead bodies of the red Xenoraptors. Their acid bloods were yellow as it melts to the ground. Aggie yelps again as XenoGem sprinted out of the shed and towards the jungle with Aggie holding on to XenoGem's dorsal spines.

* * *

On another side of the jungle, a blur was seen running through the undergrowth, passing the trees and bushes. It came to a halt when it stopped to a tree covered area. It revealed to be Damien and he was carrying Val, who's hair was all messed up. The two were in shocked as their eyes were still widen from the sudden adrenaline rush. They blinked before they both shake their heads, trying to clear their minds. Once they stopped, Damien puts Val down on the ground as he checked himself and then looks at Val.

"Whaaattt just happened?" He asked, still processing this.

"Remember? My healing tears can give powers." Val pointed out. "Meaning, you have Superspeed."

"Really that's awesome! Now I don't have to worry about Gem trying to get me whenever I tried to prank her…please don't tell her I just said that." Damien quickly added, not wanting to suffer Gem's wrath again.

Val nodded in agreement before she became stiff and her eyes widen. Damien saw this and looked at her. He's got a bad feeling about this. "You know, I don't like it when you make that face. What's wrong?" He dared to asked as he was becoming scared.

Val slowly points from behind as Damien slowly turns around and froze on who he saw. The two kids saw the one person they don't want to see.

It was Hoskins.

Hoskins somehow escaped the Xenoraptors and tried to find the others. He was able to avoid any curtain danger or other carnivore like hybrids. And how fortunate of him to find the one person he needs to get out of this fucking island.

"Well, glad to see you two kids." Hoskins said casually as he made his way to them.

Damien brought Val behind him, shielding her from Hoskins. They backed away from Hoskins as he came in front of them. They won't forget that he was now working for Uberto. Everyone knew Hoskins wanted Val to be use as a weapon. Because of her gift, Hoskins believe that she can control the dinosaurs and used them as weapons of war. However, no one wanted it to happen. Owen made sure that Hoskins never go near his niece or use her as a weapon.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Hoskins said casually, eyeing on Val.

"Oh, sure! Says the guy who was working for the enemy!" Damien pointed out sarcastically as he and Val backs away from him.

"I thought you might forget about that." Hoskins pointed out.

"Dude, we heard everything. It doesn't take long to know." Damien said with his eyes narrowed. "And you better stay away."

Hoskins rolled his eyes at him as he proceeded to try and grab Val. "Shut the hell up, kid. And just follow my-"

When Hoskins's hand was about to grab Val, Celestia's head popped out from the satchel and bites hard on Hoskins's hand. The satchel was the magical one that store anything big or small into a pocket dimension. Celestia fits in perfectly and was kept hidden. But when she sensed her friends were in danger by Hoskins, she had to protect them. Hoskins yells in pain, feeling the sharp teeth of the baby dragon on his skin. Celestia lets go and quickly retreated on the satchel while Hoskins clutches his hand in pain. This gave Damien time to pick up Val bridal style and uses his superspeed to get away from Hoskins, who fall on his knees while holding his bleeding hand.

* * *

Damien runs to another location that was far from Hoskins. They were a small clearing that was close to the river. Damien stopped and puts Val down. Val opens her satchel, allowing Celestia to come out. the little dragon started to spit out the blood that came from her mouth after she bitten Hoskins. His blood was terrible! She went towards the river and uses the water to rinses off the blood. As she did, Damien fell on his butt and sighs. He still can't believe on what just happened. Val sat next to him while Celestia was gargling the taste of blood off her mouth, it sounded adorable.

"Are you okay?" Val asked.

Damien sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly, I have no idea how to answer that. But I have a feeling that I might not get used to this whole superspeed thing." He said before looking at Val for a short moment but soon saw a building from behind.

"What is that?" He asked as he got up.

Val followed his gaze while Celestia came back after she washes off the blood from her mouth. She looks at her friends as she notices their gazes were looking at something. Following their gaze, Celestia saw the building. It was covered in vines as the metal doors were slightly opened.

"What's that?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I don't know but it looks like one of those research labs that Marco mentioned or something." Damien said.

Val looks at him. "Do you think we can find anything useful?" She asked.

Damien shrugs. "Possibly." He answered.

"Should we go in?" Val asked.

"I don't know, in every horror movie I watched with Rocco, big and scary buildings always lead to-"

Damien was cut off when they heard loud roars from a distance. They became stiffed when they heard the roar. Damien didn't need to think twice of the decision as he picks up Val and Celestia before quickly going in the building's opened door before closing it the best way he could. When they got in the lab, it was dark, and they can barely see. Luckily, Damien brought a flashlight as it gave them a small light to see through the darkness.

Damien whistles. "This place brings a whole new level of creepy." He said.

Rocco the ferret came out from the bag, he looked like he was on a roller-coaster ride that never stopped. "Is it over?" He asked dizzily.

"Yeah, Rocco, it's over…for now." Damien said as he muttered the last part.

Val was carrying Celestia as they stayed closed to Damien. "Do you think we can find a phone?" She questioned.

"I hope so, maybe we can contact Foxtrot or…" Damien shines his flashlight at somewhere and revealed a carcass of a human. Their eyes widen and they screamed in fight, and Damien fell and dropped his flashlight.

Val hugs Damien from behind while Celestia went back to the satchel. Rocco was clinging on Damien's head, shaking in fear. the flashlight rolls on the floor for a short while before shinning its light on the corpse. The corpse revealed to be a scientist. It was slouched on the wall, head down, and it was bloody. There were many puncture and stab wounds that it received, and its clothes was thorn up. They stared at it for a short while before Damien slowly got up and holds his shirt.

"Okay, I don't think we're the first ones here." Damien said fearfully before going over his flashlight and picks it up. "Come on, we have to keep moving."

Val nodded before Celestia came out from the satchel. Val holds Damien's hand as the boy leads Val through the hall of the dark building. Damien and Val looked around the strange building.

"This place looks scary." Val whispers.

"No joke." Damien muttered before seeing light on the other hallway. "Wait! There's a light over there."

"…Should we go near it?" Val asked.

"Well, in every movie that I watched, going to the light may be good or bad." Damien explains. "And I think we should-Where's Celestia?" He suddenly asked.

Val looks at her satchel and gasp when she saw her dragon gone. They looked up and almost panicked when they saw Celestia making her way to the light. They panicked as they chased after Celestia, who went to the corner where the light was. Once they reach to her, they saw Celestia standing near a pod that was emitting a blue light.

"What is that?" Rocco asked in fear.

Damien slowly made his way to the pod with Rocco on his head while Val picks up Celestia. Damien inspects the pod carefully and notices that it was powered by a generator. As he came closer, he was something inside. He carefully came up to the steps to get a better look.

"Be careful." Val said from sidelines.

"Don't worry, I'm am." Damien said quietly.

He inspects the pod and notices that the glass was covered in frost. Carefully, Damien wipes it off and nearly gasps on what he saw. Inside was girl. She appears to be in her fifteen. She has long strawberry blonde hair that reaches to her waist, pale skin, and appears to be wearing a fully black combat suit. And on the left side of the suit was codename of C-20034.

"Wow!" Damien whispered.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"There's a girl inside…and I think…I think she's an experiment that Uberto's dad made probably years ago."

"Can you wake her up?" Val asked.

Damien turns to her as he and Rocco gave her a disbelief. "Have you seen the experimental horror movies?" Damien pointed out.

"No." Val answered, earning a sigh for Damien.

"You can't wake up experiments that were made by a crazy billionaire scientist, it doesn't end well." He explains.

"We woke up Irelia, and she seems fine." Val pointed out.

"She's different." Damien muttered before pointing at pod. "And besides, we have to be care-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Damien, Val, Celestia, and Rocco screamed in shock. They turn to the entrance and heard loud shrieks of the XenoRaptors. They must've broken in the door and was on the hunt. Scared, Rocco suddenly slip off Damien's head and landed on the control, pressing a awaken button. Damien heard it and quickly turns to the control and saw Rocco sitting on it. He became paled as he turns back to pod. And saw digital word: Unlock.

"Oh snap."

Soon, the girl's eyes opened, revealing ocean blue. Icy steam escaped from the pod as it slowly opens. Seeing this, Damien quickly grabs Rocco, who yelped, and runs down the stairs and picks up Val and Celestia before hiding near a janitor's closet. He locks the door and motions them to stay quiet. They nodded and stayed as quiet as possible. The Xenoraptors came in with angry hisses as they search for their prays. Then they notice the pod was beeping. Growling, one of the Xenoraptors slowly approaches the pod, and was ready to kill. However, the pod's glass casing was ripped off by a powerful force before crashing on to three Xenoraptors, killing them instantly. The Xenoraptors hissed as they turned to the pod and saw the girl standing on pod. Her eyes were wide but show no emotions.

The Xenoraptors shrieked at her before charging at the mysterious girl with full force. The girl stared at them as they leap from the ground and was about to strike her, but she stood her ground and stared at them.

Damien, Val, Celestia, and Rocco heard shrieks and hisses of pain, followed by a bone breaking sound. Val was hugging Damien as she silently cries from the sound blood curdling screams of the Xenoraptors, followed by blood spilling. Rocco was hiding in Damien's bag while Celestia was hugging Val's legs. They heard the blood curdling sounds continued for a short while before silence. They didn't know what happened from the outside, and they really don't want to know why, but when they looked at each other briefly, the door suddenly rips opened by an unknown force, causing them to hug each other and screamed on top of their lungs. The door was tossed to the corner of the lab and stood on the entrance was the girl. She was staring at the screaming children and creatures. They screamed at straight face girl as they looked at each other before they slowly stopped screaming. They stared at the mysterious girl, who didn't move from her spot.

"…"

"…"

"Sooo…how ya been?" Rocco said, starting a conversation, but only to shrink when the girl turns to him. "Shutting up."

The girl looks back at the kids, they were staring at her with wide eyes, but didn't move. Damien was terrified at her while Val was looking at her curiously. She could feel something strange about her. Val lets go of Damien as she made her way to the girl. Damien tried to stop her, but the mysterious girl didn't seem to try and attack Val. Instead, she just looked at her. Val stops in front of the girl as the two looked at each other. They looked at each other for a short while before waves at her.

"Hi, my name's Val, what's yours?" She asked, being the innocent five-year-old.

Damien facepalm from the background while Celestia blinks at her friend. Rocco slowly retreated to bag, wanting to avoid on what's going to happened. But nothing happened, the girl just stared at Val as she pointed towards her friends.

"And these are my friends Celestia, Damien, and Rocco."

Damien peeked an eye from his fingers before slowly removes his hand form his face and stared at them in surprise. Val was befriending her. He wonders if it was Val's talent, calming people down.

"What's your name?" Val suddenly asked, causing Damien, Rocco, and Celestia to look at the mysterious girl.

The girl didn't say anything. Although, she knew what Val was saying, but she doesn't have a name at all. The girl points at her left side of her suite that has experimental code called C-20034. Val reads it and looks at her.

"C-20034? That's your name?" Val asked as Damien made his way to them.

"I guessed she has that name and didn't know what's her real name." Damien said.

Val looks at C-20034 and felt sorry for her, not having a real name. She decided to think of a name for good name for her. It didn't take long to think of a name and Val looks at C-20034 with a smile as she points at her.

"Cornelia. Your name is Cornelia."

C-20034 or now named Cornelia looks at her. She was surprise that she was given a name that didn't have numbers on it. It sounded strange and yet it was nice. Cornelia gave a small nod, making Val happy. Damien was about to speak when he saw the dead Xenoraptors on the floor. They were missing some body parts. They have metal shards on them, and some have their heads gone. Damien saw some acidic dripping from above and follows it before he froze when he saw one Xenoraptor was stuck on a sharp piece that looked like a giant needle. Damien knew that it was Cornelia's doing. But he can't complain, right now, they have to get out of here.

"Come on, we have to meet up with the others." He said before looking at Cornelia. "And maybe you should do the introduction for Cornelia if we find the others." Damien looks at Cornelia nervously. "We don't want her to feel…nervous."

Val understood and nodded before she holds Cornelia's hand gently. "Follow us, we'll help you." She said.

Cornelia hesitated. She didn't know what was out there since she never even stepped foot from outside. All she knows that it was big. But she was curious, she wanted to see the outside world, she wanted to leave. So, with a nod, Cornelia was being led by Val, Damien, and Celestia to the outside while Rocco was still on Damien's bag. They were going to find the others, and hopefully to find a way out of here.

They just hoped.

* * *

 **Killroy122496's character Leonidas Seiryuu Harada and Xenomorphs Rule's character Andrew will be on the next one. I'm kind of in a writer's block and I hope you guys can wait for a little longer. And I want to thank them and** **FoxyKhai0209 for sending their Ocs.**

 **I hope you guys liked it.**


	21. Experiments II

**I am so very sorry for not uploading. I had an educational filed trip and I was gone for four days. That's why I turned off my PM, so I won't get distracted on the trip. I was able to write this some parts of the story on my phone. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Also, Killroy122496 and Xenomorphs Rule, your characters are in this story. And Mariah, Fighter Girl and Dragon54B are correct, Hoskins is not going to live. I already put out the hint one of the chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Here are the rules.**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

* * *

On another location of the jungle, Quinn and Kendall were running as fast as they can to avoid the red Xenoraptors. The two blonde haired girls made their way through the thick jungle and searches for a safe location. They got separated from the others and are being chased by the red Xenoraptor. Kendall was annoyed on how easily those Xenoraptors got them separated. Soon, they found themselves on grove of trees with a cliff that was covered in vines. They stopped and panted from the chase. Quinn holds her knees while Kendall was checking their surroundings, keeping watch if there's any red Xenoraptors. Quinn was able to catch her breath as looks at Kendall.

"Do you think we lost them?" Quinn asked almost tiredly.

Kendall looks around the area. She couldn't see them, but she could feel that they were close. "We may have lost them, but they can track us by our scent. We must find the others before those things get to us." She said.

Quinn sighs as she stood up as she was going to lean on the vine covered wall. "They could be anywhere in this jun-AH!" She suddenly yelped as falls through the vines.

Kendall turns to her and saw that she fell in a secret entrance that was covered by the vines. Quinn got up as she dusted herself clean and looks at the hidden entrance in surprise.

"Huh, this is a surprise." Quinn said.

Kendall went through the vines and saw something through the darkness. "There's something there." She said with her eyes narrow.

Quinn looks at her in confusion. "What do you see?" She asked.

"I don't know, but there's something in there." Kendall said as she enters the hidden entrance with Quinn following her from behind.

The two blondes walked through the dark cave. Quinn brought out her flashlight to have some lighting, so they won't bump into anything. However, as they walked further, they found a metal door that separates them and what was inside. Quinn and Kendall looked at each other and then to the metal door, unsure what was inside. However, their curiosity got the best of them, and decided to open the door. But the problem was that door was made of metal. Quinn thinks of a way to open it; however, Kendall has another option. Using her super strength, Kendall punched and kicked the door, sending it falling on the ground with a loud **THUD!**

Clouds of dust of smoke came, Quinn coughs as she waves it off her face before seeing what was inside. Turns out, there was a secret lab. There many liquid tubes and lab equipment that were scattered everywhere. Computers and monitors were everywhere. And on the center of the lab was giant cylinder like tank, filled with yellow green liquid. Quinn and Kendall got a closer look and what they saw, made them gasp in shock. Inside the tank was a male, he appears to be the same age as Jay. He appears to be Caucasian Japanes/American. He has long raven black hair with silver streaks going through the middle of his hair, pale skin, and a long scar going through his left eye to his nose with ending to his right face cheek. And the shocking part, he has a tail the resembles to the Warrior Xenomorphs, but his was much thicker, longer, and less skeletal.

His eyes were closes and he was wearing an oxygen facemask, indicating that he was getting oxygen from it. The stranger was shirtless and was wearing black baggy pants. The two girls saw a monitor that shows his heart rate and brain waves. Quinn, who happens to be great with technologies, studied the monitor that was showing the heart rate and brain waves.

"What is that?" Kendall asked.

"This is a monitor that is showing his heart rate and brain waves." Quinn explains as she looks at the stranger in the tank.

Kendall was about to ask when she saw was a clipboard on the desk. She went over to it and reads it. Quinn notices this and turns towards Kendall.

"What did you find?"

"I think I found his files." Kendall answered as she shows Quinn the clipboard.

Quinn took it and reads it out loud. "It's about hybridization of three species. The Xenomorph, an unknown alien, and…a mutant?"

"You're saying that this guy is a mutant?" Kendall points at the experiment in the tank.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, and it says here, that his experiment name is Kaiju." She said as she flips over to the page. "Wow, and apparently, he was assigned to be a leader of Mortem's army of experiments."

"Assigned?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah…I wonder if there's more info about him." Quinn said as she flips another page. "Huh…"

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"He knows different types of Martial Arts and is known to be an excellent with a katana." Quinn explained as she looks at the experiment. "I wonder how long he has been here."

Kendall shrugs. "I don't know, but something tells me he has been here for a long time." She answered.

Quinn puts the clipboard down before noticing computer that was on. "They a look at this." She said as she and Kendall made their way to the computer.

Quinn types in the computer as it shows files and documents about the experiment named Kaiju. "Wow, there's a lot of records about him." She said before typing the computer to reveal a video feed.

"Hmm…it seems that they must've recorded the whole thing." Quinn said.

"Play it, maybe we'll find some answers." Kendall said as Quinn plays the video.

The video turns on to reveal a man in his mid-thirties. He has brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wears lab coat and glasses as he looked at the camera that was filming him.

" _Day 127, we have further analysis on Kaiju." The video shows the experiment in the tank. "We decided to test his immune systems to see if he'll reject the parasites that Mortem invented."_

"Parasites?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah, their kinda like microscopic insects that causes diseases in your body." Quinn explains as she looks at the video. "I wonder what happen next."

"We're about to find out." Kendall pointed out.

The girls watched the video feed and saw some scientist pushing a machine filled with two small tanks of dark purple gas like liquid. The two girls watched carefully as the scientists were about to hook it into the big tank, when something terrible happened. The machine that was housing the parasites broke, causing a gas leak. The scientists in the room started to panic while the scientist that was recording the whole thing orders everyone to get out before they get infected, but sadly, no one did. The metal doors wouldn't open, indicating that it was locked up tight by Mortem, and the scientists from the inside wouldn't escape.

And then, they all started to change.

One by one, the scientists fell on their knees or on side as they transformed into hideous zombie like monsters. The scientist who was recording soon changed as spikes grew out from his back as he yells in agony before turning into a roar. And the video ended.

The two blonde girls stared in shock. Those people…they were turn…into monsters.

"Wait." Kendall suddenly spoke, causing Quinn to look at her. "If they were turned, that means…"

 **Rrrruugghhh…**

Sound of moan like growl came. Kendall and Quinn quickly turned around and saw the hideous looking zombified scientists, slowly making their way to them, and by the looks of it. They are hungry for their flesh.

"This is bad!" Quinn said as she and Kendall backed away from the approaching zombies.

They have no idea that Quinn accidentally pressed the released button on the monitor that will awaken the experiment. It silently opens the wakening the process. And the experiment known as Kaiju, slowly opens his eyes, reveling heterochromia eyes. His left eye was blood red while his right eye was azure blue with silted pupils.

The two blonde girls were in defensive stance as the zombies come to them. The first zombie tried to lung at Kendall, however, due to her alien species being super strength, she beheaded the zombie with a swift kick. Quinn did the same as she grabs a nearby chair and smashes it on to an incoming zombie, crushing its skull and brain, killing it instantly.

Kendall grabbed a nearby desk and tosses it to the zombies, crushing them by the weight of the metal desk. Quinn was grabbed a nearby computer and throws at Zombie's, causing its head to be cleaned off by the impact of the computer. Kendall rips off a thin pipe that was attached to the computers before throwing at zombies, piercing four of them in the head, killing them instantly. However, even though they were fighting valiantly, Quinn didn't notice as zombie scientist was stalking towards her unnoticed. Quinn uses a chair to swat an incoming zombie. The zombie behind her was about to bite her when a sharp blade pierced its head, stopping it from coming to Quinn.

Quinn turned quickly and gasps when she saw this, but it was cut short when the blade rips itself off form the zombie's head, causing the body to fall on the ground. Quinn saw who saved her.

It was the experiment named Kaiju.

Kaiju brought his tail blade back to his side as he looks at Quinn blankly, showing no signs of emotions. The tank that he was in is now empty and the glass was gone. He must've woken up when he was sensed that he was being awakened. Quinn would've have stared at him, if it wasn't for the incoming zombies. Quinn focuses on the task and helps Kendall to eliminate the zombies. Kaiju saw the incoming threat and attacked with claws and his tail blade. Soon, Quinn and Kendall were able to take down the zombies with the help of Kaiju as he pierces them in the head or decapitates them. It took hours, but they were able to kill all the zombies. Quinn and Kendall were panting as they were covered in blood along with the stranger name Kaiju. They were lucky that they didn't turn into zombies since the toxic parasites can only be passed if they were bitten. Lucky for them, no one got bitten by them. Quinn sighs before looking at the stranger. The mysterious experiment simply glanced at her when he felt her eyes staring at him. Quinn flinched as she scooted over to Kendall.

"Ken, we have a situation here." She whispers to Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "I agree, though I am curious on how he got here." She whispers back. "But we can't think about this, we have to go and find the others."

Quinn nodded in agreement before turning to experiment, who was observing them silently. She wonders if it's a good idea to bring him out. Part of her is saying no, but she did remember that he did saved her life and helped her and Kendall to take down these zombies. So, it's kind of right for him to come with them since they need the help they can get. Quinn walks up to him with the courage she could muster as the experiment looks at her with narrowed eyes. She stopped few feet in front on him as she looks at him in the eye.

"D-Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

The hybrid experiment didn't answer to her. He simply gave her blank look and raised brow. Quinn felt like that this could be Jay's brother, but Jay was more serious and somewhat interactive, and this guy…he doesn't look like the type to be sociable.

"I know we just met, but can you help us find the others, so we can leave the island." Quinn said.

When he heard that they were going to plan to leave the island, he wanted in. After all, he wanted to get out of this godforsaken island for years and find the man responsible for trapping him here. And if these girls helped him, he can exact his revenge. Quinn watched as the experiment named Kaiju outstretches one of his hands, revealing sharp nails, to her. Quinn thought that he was going to strike at her, but in truth, he wanted to make an agreement with handshake. She was hesitant at first, but she slowly accepted his hand, avoiding the sharp nails that would most likely pierce her skin, and shook their hands.

And thus, they made an agreement.

After that, they let go of their hands before they headed out. The experiment followed the two girls outside of the lab, going towards the light where the outside was. Quinn notices that the experiment was anxious to go outside. Quinn guessed that he must've been in captive for years and wanted to go see the sunlight. They went out of the tunnel pushing the vines away. And when the experiment pushes the vines away, he shielded his eyes when they contacted the light from the outside. Once he adjusted them, he couldn't help but admired at the sight before him, as if he wanted to see this. Quinn and Kendall looked at him as he continues looking at the jungle. Quinn was curious about him, wondering if he knows his real name or if he remembers.

"My name is Quinn." She said, causing the experiment to look at her, as she gestured Kendall. "And this is Kendall, my friend…so, what's your name? Your real name, I mean?" She asked.

The experiment looked at her calmly before closing his eyes. He remembered his name very well. He never forgotten who is or his origin. He looks at Quinn calmly, who was looking at him patiently, as he finally spoke.

"My name is Leonidas, Leonidas Seiryuu Harada." He said his full name.

Quinn and Kendall looked at him in surprise. They didn't know that he could talk. Leonidas looked at them casually. He wonders what's wrong with them.

"Wow, you can talk." Quinn said.

"Of course, I can talk, I am not a mindless beast." Leonidas informed her.

"We thought you were." Kendall said before she started walking. "Come on, the sooner we leave, the better."

"Do you even know where they are?" Leonidas asked.

"Follow the green moss, simple as that." Kendall pointed out to a tree that has a green moss. "Let's go."

Leonidas shook his head as he and Quinn follows her. "Who made her the leader?" He questioned Quinn.

"She's like that." Quinn answered as they followed Kendall.

* * *

Aggie didn't know how long did XenoGem ran. They were able to escape the red Xenoraptors with their lives. However, Aggie was worried about Gem being a Xenomroph. She wonders why did she turned and how come she's able to control it? That's when Aggie remembered her dad telling her that Gem was experimented by Mortem years ago, but the transformation didn't happen. Then Aggie eyed on Gem's necklace and realizes that her necklace was keeping her from turning, but somehow, her necklace didn't stop the transformation from happening. But what caused the necklace to stop.

That's when, XenoGem burst out from the undergrowth, and made their way to a beach where a dome like observatory was. XenoGem stopped and allowed Aggie to get off her. Aggie looks at her friend with worry and concern about XenoGem.

"G-Gem?" Aggie stuttered, earning a hiss from XenoGem. "Gem! Ah know ye'r in thare. Ye hae tae remember, wha ya are."

This earned a hiss from XenoGem; however, Aggie stood her grown as she tries to reason with XenoGem, that's when she remembered the word that Val used when XenoGem was experimented on by Uberto.

"Remember Ohana?" When Aggie said that, XenoGem instantly calms down. Aggie knew that it was working as she continuous. "Ohana means family, 'n' family means, na one gets left behind or forgotten."

XenoGem looked at her. The words continue to ring in her head. Soon, XenoGem remembered her friends and family. She remembered how they met, how they spend time together, and how she chases Damien around the island after he did one of his pranks at her. All those memories flooded in her mind and something inside of her snapped. XenGem crouched down and hisses in pain. Aggie became worried as she was about to help her, when XenoGem releases a loud hiss. Her body started to change. Her upper body slowly changes back to her original form. But the Xemomorph arms, legs, tail, and dorsal tube-like spines stayed. Her Xenomorph head shrunk and returns to her normal head. But when she opens her eyes, they were pitch black with no irises and it was alien like.

Gem has become a hybrid.

Gem was panting as she slowly calms herself down. Aggie was there to comfort her. She guessed that Gem might be feeling a little pain after that whole ordeal.

"Urr ye okay?" Aggie asked.

Gem nodded slowly as she got up on her feet. Gem looks at her hybrid form. She resembles to Irelia's Xenomorph hybrid form, and she was taller. Her clothes were still on, torn, but were still intact. Gem looks at Aggie with worry in her eyes.

"What happened to me?" She asked in a whisper.

"A dinnae know. Bit mibbie it gotta be yer necklace, something's wrong wi' it." Aggie said.

Gem looks at her necklace as she holds it. She can't feel the magic inside of it. The magic in the necklace protected her from ever turning to be one of Uberto's experiments. And was the reason why she is still alive till this day. But now, the magic seems to be gone.

"You're right, something is wrong." Gem said before taking out her dagger where her familiar, aka a Babadok named Shetan, was inside as she tried to summon him.

"Shetan, I need you." She called out her familiar. However, he did not appear. Gem looks at her dagger and tried again, but no luck. Shetan wasn't coming out. Aggie tried to summon her familiar Ouranós the Pegasus. But just like Shetan, Ouranós wasn't coming out.

"What's going on?" Gem asked in worried.

"A dinnae know, bit Ah believe that tis th' eilan's daein'. Mah magic wasn't workin' whin Ah tried tae halt those Xenomorph raptors. Mibbie thir's something he fun 'n' uise tae prevent magic fae happenning." Aggie said, theorizing that this island was causing the magic to stop.

"You're right, the last time I was here, I was able to use the necklace's magic. But now I can't. Mortem must've found something and used it to prevent people like us to use magic." Gem theorized before looking at Aggie. "Did Zosia give you any books that involves this kind of things?"

Zosia gave Aggie magical books that can help her learn and understand magic better. Aggie was delighted and soon started reading, memorizing everything about spells, creatures, and items or artifacts.

"Aye, Ah remember reading a magical gem that kin block magic items 'n' beings." Aggie said.

Then they heard shrieks from afar. They became stiff and realized that they are not out of the woods or jungle yet. They need to find a place to hide. That's when they spotted dome like observatory and quickly went towards it. Luckily, Gem has Xenomorph super strength and was able to open the metal doors, allowing Aggie to go in before Gem as she closes the door shut.

The two girls sigh in relief before they saw what was inside. It was another lab but has different types of firearms attached on the walls or on the tables. The two girls carefully walked through the lab, while avoiding the deadly firearms. They walked up to a staircase that leads to another floor to reveal an experimental lab. Gem shivered, remembering how Mortem experimented her and how she survived it was terrible. Aggie was nervous around the weapons, feeling uncomfortable to see many surgical tools that are scattered on the floor. Then they saw something that made them gasp in shock.

Tangled on the ceiling was a body of a teenage male. He's a slightly muscular type of male with brown shaggy/curly hair and pale skin, wearing only black combat shorts and boots He was tangled by big chords of wires. Though, some were attached to his back. And he appears to have goggles that resembles to the virtual reality goggles. The power was run by solar energy and it was making the computers and monitors to work.

Aggie and Gem stared in horror at the sight before them. They believe that this is one of the experiments that Marco mentioned. But when they saw this guy tangled up, they felt pity towards him. They decided to help him, even though it wasn't a good idea to mess around an experiment; however, he shouldn't suffer like this. Before the girl could do it, they decided t check on the computers to see if they can try any ways to contact the others. However, it didn't work, all the computers were not for contacting, it only monitors his heart rate. Aggie notices a clipboard on the desk and picks it up to investigate. It shows the experiment's codename and information about his power.

"Experiment SNPR28, male, age 17, kin uise different types o' firearms, knows claise combat, 'n' is talented in claise range weapons." She reads out before her eyes slowly widen. "N' ne'er misses a shot."

"I'm guessing that Mortem made him to be the weapon expert." Gem said, looking at the experiment.

Aggie nodded. "Aye, 'n' it says 'ere that he kin build things."

"Like vehicles?"

"N' weapons." Aggie added before looking at the experiment and then to Gem. "Whit shall we dae?"

"Well, for starters, we should-"

 **BANG!**

The two girls froze when they heard that. They turn towards the entrance and saw a dent. Then another 'BANG!' came from it, creating another dent, followed by more. They realize that the red Xenoraptors were trying to break in.

"We have to go!" Gem said.

"Bit we cannae lea him!" Aggie pointed out about the experiment. "He'll be murdurred!"

Gem looks at her and then the experiment. She has to agree with Aggie, if they leave this teen behind, the red Xenorpators would kill him instead of them. And he is also a victim like Gem, being an experiment of Mortem. He needs to be free.

"Okay, I'll hold them off while you figure out to free that guy, sound good?" Gem planned.

Aggie nodded agreement. "Right!"

As Aggie figures out how to free the experiment, Gem went down to fight off the incoming red Xenoraptors. She jumps off the platform and to the group with ease as she rushes towards the entrance before it was broken down by the red Xenoraptors. They shriek at Gem, who shrieks back at them before they all went to a bloody battle. As Gem fought them off, Aggie tries a way to free the experiment. She went to the computer and types in to figure a way to free him. She knows that there could be a release. Luckily, it didn't take her long to figure it out. She found the right data that can release him. The chords on the experiments back releases a steam as they slowly retracted off him. The wires that were tangled on him were slowly lowering him down and untangling him. Aggie was happy that she was able to free him, but it was short lived when one red XenoRaptor sneaks away from the fight and attacks Aggie.

Aggie screams in fright as she dodges the incoming red Xenoraptor. The red Xenoraptor hisses at her as she escapes from it. As Aggie was being chased by the red Xenoraptor, the hybrid monster jumps high and was ready to pounce at her-

 _ **BANG!**_

Came a loud gunshot, the bullet strikes at back of the red Xenoraptor's head, killing it instantly. It drops dead on the floor, this startled Aggie, causing her to trip in the process. She looks at the dead red Xenoraptor on the floor before she heard footsteps approaching her. Looking up, Aggie saw the experiment standing in front of her, holding a rifle in hand. Aggie saw his eyes and nearly gasps. His eyes were orange with light yellow target scopes while the pupils are black. They looked at each other before the teen uses his free arm to gently grab Aggie's arm and helps her up. Aggie was surprise how calm he and gentle he was.

"Um...thank you." Aggie said almost awkwardly.

The male just looked at her, not making a single word of acknowledgement. However, the awkwardness was cut short when they heard the red Xenoraptors shrikes and Gem's yelling.

"A _LITTLE_ HELP!?"

"Gem! Ah'm comin'!" Aggie called out as she was about to rush and save her, when the teen experiment suddenly jumps off the platform with two assault rifles in his hands. Aggie has no idea how he gets those weapons, but she realizes that he must've picked them up from a table nearby. Experiment SNPR28 eyes flashed as he set his eyes on the red Xenoraptors. Multiple targets were set on the red Xenomorphs' weak spots, either the back of the necks or their throats. With his target locked, he fired the rifles, releasing a shower of bullets. The red Xenoraptors dropped dead on the floor when the bullets hit them. Experiment SNPR28 didn't leave any Xenoraptor survivors as he landed on the floor and stops firing. The rifles were smoking after the battle. Gem stood there in bafflement. That experiment took down all those Xenoraptors with no problem at all. Aggie quickly came down, passing the male, and towards Gem.

"Urr ye okay?" Aggie asked, earning a nod from Gem.

"Yeah, thanks to this guy." Gem gestured the male experiment. "Thanks for the help.

"…" The male didn't say anything as he looks at them with calm eyes, not saying a single word of acknowledgement. Aggie and Gem looked at each other and then to him.

"I dinnae think he kin talk." Aggie said quietly.

"Yeeaahhh…we should probably go." Gem said as she was about to walk away when Aggie's voice stops her.

"We shuid bring him wi' us." Aggie said, gesturing the experiment.

Gem turns to her as if she grown another head. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"He saved us. 'n' noo, we shuid save him." Aggie said.

Gem looks between Aggie and the experiment. It's true that he saved Aggie and her life, but Gem doesn't know if they should bring him outside. I mean, they didn't know how he will react. After all, he doesn't look like he's been outside for a long time. However, he shouldn't stay in such a horrible place. So, with a sigh, Gem turns to Aggie with a nod.

"Alright, he can tag along to help us find the others." Gem said.

Aggie smiles as she turns towards Experiment SNPR28. "Come wi' us, we kin hulp ye git oot o' 'ere." She said.

He listens to her words. Understanding that they were going to help him get out of this horrible place and showing him the outside world. He always dreamt of getting out of here, wanting to taste the freedom with no pain. He looks at them and gave a small nod, making Aggie smile. They gestured him to follow them to the outside, which he gladly did.

Knowing that he what lies ahead.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's not good. I tried my best since I'm running out of ideas. Also, to Mariah, have you even watched the movie: Alien Covenant?** _ **Fighter Girl**_ **already pointed out that nothing can survive the Blood Burster/Neomorph. Everyone already knows the answer to that question and what will happen. So, stops asking about Hoskins going to survive, because he won't.**

 **And if anybody ask about the zombie gas that turned those scientist into zombies, it's already been gone after all the scientists turned into zombies** **that Quinn, Kendall, and** **Leonidas fought.**

 **Also, here are the voice actors that I found for the two new Ocs.**

 **Leonidas Seiryuu Harada: James Callis (Alucard from Castlevania)  
Andrew: Shawn Mendes**

 **Again, thank you** **Killroy122496, Xenomorphs Rule, and FoxyKhai0209 for their Ocs.**


	22. Searching for Clues

**I decided to finish this story before I can do the next one, so I won't have problems. And for Cornelia's voice actress is** **Sarah Jeffery who played Audrey from Descendants. So, I won't be questioned about who her voice actress is, because someone keeps saying that her voice character should Sophie Turner who played Jean Grey from Dark Phoenix.**

 **And for X77 will be there soon. Also, the reason why I want to finish it, so I won't be bothered by questions over and over again and being bothered by a curtain person who keeps forgetting the rules. I will have a serious mental breakdown because this.**

 ** _THE RULES:_**

 ** _Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person._**

 ** _Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight_**

 ** _Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories._**

 ** _Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart._**

 ** _Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box._**

 ** _Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box._**

 ** _Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._**

 **Cornelia:** **Sarah Jeffery**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Val and Damien were walking through the thick jungle with Cornelia following them. they were looking for the others and hope they could get out of here. However, they were getting sidetrack. After Cornelia saved their lives and let her come along, they didn't plan the outcome. As it turns out, this is Cornelia's first time to go outside. When she stepped out from the lab, Cornelia stopped on her tracks and stared at the jungle with wide eyes. The kids didn't know at first that she hasn't seen the outside world for so long, and when she saw something new, even the littlest things, she would stop and stared at it for hours. Damien had to pry her off when she was staring at a tropical flower for hours. Luckily, Cornelia got the message not to delay and follows them through the jungle while secretly looking at her surroundings.

Damien lets out a sigh as they walk through the undergrowth. They were having trouble in finding the others since the island was like a giant maze. He then stops when he notices Cornelia looking at a tree that has a butterfly on it. Damien knew that Cornelia was in that trance for hours.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere. Val, use your portal powers to get us home and call the Predacons for backup." Damien planned, believing that it would be quicker to find the others that way.

Val nodded in understanding as she uses her portal power. However, nothing happened. This confused Damien, Val, and Celestia. Val tried again, but her power won't activate, her markings didn't show. Something was wrong, really-really wrong. Val can't activate her portal power, meaning they can't get out of here or call for help.

They were trap.

Val looks at her hands in shock and worried. Damien looks at her with the same expression, wondering why Val can't use her portal power. Is it the island's doing? Or is it something else. Cornelia came over to them and notices Val moving her arms around, sometimes even shaking them. Cornelia looks at Damien, who glanced at her with his arms crossed, as she points at Val with her finger. Damien just gave a shrug and walks over to Val, who slumps on the ground in defeat.

"I don't get it. Opening a portal could've been easy for you." Damien said as he picks up Val.

Val shrugs. "Maybe Mortem has something on the island that's preventing my power."

"Do you think it's effecting your other powers?" Damien asked, placing her down.

Val shrugs and decided to test it if some of her powers are working. Luckily, she can control her elements, but temporarily, while her portal power remains unworking. This was strange, Val can use her elemental powers, but her portal power won't activate.

"This is weird." Damien mutters out. "How come you other powers work and not your portal power."

Val shrugs, clearly has no idea of what's ever causing her portal power to not work. they just hope they can find the others or maybe Dark can sense that Val is in danger and might send a rescue party.

Speaking of which, they wonder what Dark is doing.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon of the City of New York, Spider-Man and Dark Twilight were seen fighting the Frightful Four after they stopped those villains from escaping when they robbed a jewelry store. The Frightful Four were just a small group of supervillains. Spider-Man told Dark that they were bad news. The four members of the Frightful Four are the Wizard, Klaw, Thundra, and Trapster. The Wizard is the Master of high-tech gadgets & anti-gravity and is the leader of the Frightful Four. He wears high tech armor that lets him use different kind of inventions of his. It's purple in color with big bulbs on the helmet, on the chest and knees. He also wears sunglasses to hide his eyes.

Klaw is a villain made of living sound, which is why his incorporeal sound form is contained in an android body. And is also armed with the Sonic Converter.

Thundra is a ruthless warrior woman from an alternate future timeline. She has a slender but very muscular body, green eyes, red hair and has red lipstick on her lips. She has a golden tiara on her forehead, wears a two-piece red outfit with yellow lines with one sleeve that covers only her right arm and reveals her belly button. She has a black belt with a golden buckle around her waist, red pants at the bottom is yellow with red lines and wears yellow boots. And she is equipped with a spiked ball on a chain that is cuffed around her wrist. She serves as their powerhouse of the supervillain team.

And there's Trapster. A super-villain that uses paste-based weaponry, which Dark considered a lame supervillain. He wears a street gang-type outfit with a black vest-jacket, goggles, and gloves. He carries a paste gun attached to a tank on his back that holds his adhesive.

Dark and Spider-Man dodged an incoming sound attack from Klaw. Dark shoots black knives at him, which he dodged on time. The knives were sent flying towards the Trapster, they missed him, but two knives pierced on his tank, causing it to explode and covered Trapster with his own paste. Thundra charges at Dark with a battle cry before sending a powerful punch at her. Luckily, Dark blocks her attack with her arm, causing a force on power to create a crater on the ground. Dark did a roundhouse kick on Thundra, sending the warrior woman flying and crashed on a postal mailbox while the mails showered down on her.

Dark smirks at her work before she spotted Spider-Man being lifted from ground by the Wizard. Dark was about to help him when she quickly dodges another attack from Klaw. Annoyed by this, Dark uses her own sonic sound by releasing a high pitch sonic scream at Klaw.

Klaw was sent flying by her sonic scream before crashing on a window of a bakery. Dark stops her sonic screams and quickly went towards Spider-Man, who was having difficulties with the Wizard, as she jumps from one small building before running up a bigger building like a ninja. Spider-Man was struggling in midair as the Wizard was laughing at him mockingly.

"Seriously?! What does it take to stop you guys from causing trouble?!" Spider-Man exclaims.

"None of this would've happened if you allow us to escape with those jewels." The Wizard said to him, unaware that Dark was running up through the windows of the building.

Spider-Man notices this and secretly smirks, already knowing what Dark is going to do, and faces the Wizard. "Just out of curiosity, how far down are we?" He asked calmly.

The Wizard looks at him in confusion. "We're in fifty feet in the air, why do you ask?"

Spider-Man saw Dark jumping to the sky before looking at the Wizard calmly. "No reason."

Before the Wizard could do anything or react, Dark appeared falling from the sky and slams her foot on the Wizard's head, hard. The Wizard felt immense pain as he fell towards the hard ground, making a man shape hole. Dark lands on the ground, catching Spider-Man in the process.

"Nice save." Spider-Man complimented as Dark puts him down before looking behind him.

"The battle isn't over yet." Dark said with narrowed eyes.

Spider-Man was confused before following her direction and saw Thundra lifting a truck with her bare hands and throws it at them with a might battle cry. Luckily, Dark caught it with ease, though the force pushed her back a bit, before she placed the truck down.

"I will crush you!" Thundra yelled as she readies her spiked ball.

"Whoa-oh." Spider-Man said with wide eyes. "This isn't good."

Dark scoffs and walks forward. "Warrior Woman is mine; you deal with those bozos." She said, cracking her knuckles.

Thundra releases a battle cry and throws her spiked ball at them. Dark caught dodges it and caught the chain that was attached to the spiked ball. She uses her leg to wrap the chain around it before pulling it down, sending Thundra flying towards her. Dark then kicks Thundra under her chin before punching her in the face. Thundra was sent hurtling towards a fire hydrant, crashing to it and breaking it, causing a fountain of water to rain down at Thundra. The warrior woman glares at Dark before charging at her with an angry war cry. As she and Dark fought on the background, Spider-Man was tying up the unconscious Wizard and Klaw and placed them next to the trapped Traspster, who was watching the two females fighting.

"Sooo…she's new." Trapster said to Spider-Man, who placed the two unconscious villains next to Trapster.

Spider-Man glanced over to Dark, who gave a powerful kick to Thundra, sending her crashing to a streetlight. "Yeah, she's a new recruit." He said casually.

"And she's partnered with you?" Trapster asked Spider-Man, watching as Dark dodges Thundra's spiked ball.

Spider-Man shrugs. "Meh, kind of. I'm just showing her around and helping her with missions." He explains.

"So, are you two like…what, dating?" Trapmaster asked.

A sound of a record scratching was heard from the background. Spider-Man's face was shown a shock expression as the background turned black and white, indicating that Spider-Man was doing the off-screen talking before facing to the audiences.

"Okay, first off, why do people assume that me and Dark are daring? We're just two people, a boy and a girl, going out on mission, stopping bad guys together, and talked about stuff…okay, now that you think about it, it does sound like we're dating. But that's not the point!" Spider-Man quickly pointed out before an image of a smirking Dark was seen behind Spider-Man as he points at her. "She's what you say, an anti-hero. And I'm just here to help her to find the right path…when she listens."

The scene changes to reveal the image of Dark and Spider-Man fighting off some bad guys. "Sure, we can get along, but there is no way, in the entire known universe, that me and Dark are _dating_." Spider-Man pops in by side as he secretly points out to the audience in a whisper. " _She_ terrifies me."

Then everything went back to normal as Spider-Man faced the Trapster and points his index finger at him. "We are not dating!" He said sternly.

With that, Thundra crashed landed in front of Spider-Man, causing him to yelp in surprise, and saw that she was unconscious before Dark lands besides the fallen warrior. Dark claps her hands clean, removing the dust off her hands. She placed her hands on her hips and faces Spider-Man.

"Well, that was easy." She said.

Spider-Man glanced at the unconscious Thundra before looking at Dark. "Yeah, I'll contact Agent Fury, he has a nice cell for them." He said.

Dark points at him. "You do that." She said before walking away.

Trapster watches her leave before looking at Spider-Man. "Are you sure you two aren't dating?" He asked.

Spider-Man made an annoyed look before shooting a web on Trapster's mouth, shutting him up in the process. As Spider-Man contacts Fury, Dark was trying to call Val. It's been a while and she hasn't called her about the trip in Jamaica. Val usually calls her in a daily basis, talking about her day and stuff, whenever Dark wasn't around. However, Val didn't call her. And Dark knew that there's something wrong, and Weyland is responsible for this.

 _"Hi! This is Val! Sorry for not answering, please leave a message! **BEEP!**_ _"_

Dark narrows her eyes as she closes her phone and puts it back in her pocket dimension. Something wasn't right, Val answers her calls. Dark is going to get to the bottom of this, and when she does, she is going to kick Weyland's ass.

"Fury is on his way over with some agents, they've ready a cell for these four." Spider-Man said, looking at Dark, who wasn't paying attention. "Are you okay?"

Dark glanced at him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, just thinking." She said.

"Is it about-" Spider-Man was cut off when a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet lands close by. Agents came out from it as they restrained the Frightful Four. Then Agent Hill came over to Dark. The Demonic Guardian looks at her casually as she made her way to Dark.

"Fury wants to speak with you, and it's important." She said.

Dark knew that something was wrong. She gave Agent Hill a nod before turning to a raven and flies towards the Helicarrier in full speed. Spider-Man watches her leave as he made his way to Agent Hills. Dark's raven form flies past the big screen where James Jonah Jameson was going to rant about Spider-Man being a threat, but soon was cut off when Dark uses her magic to causes the screen to turned static, preventing James Jonah Jameson from speaking.

"Huh, wonder what's that all about." Spider-Man questioned as he decided to go after her by getting on the jet.

Later, in the Helicarrier, Spider-Man was walking through the hall, searching for Dark and Fury. He wonders what's going on and why Fury wanted to Dark. Spider-Man wanted to know what's going on, he doesn't like it if someone is keeping secrets from him. He wonders if it's got to do with Val. Spider-Man decided to ask Fury in his office. Spider-Man walked towards to it when he was suddenly greeted by a bark. Stopping on his tracks, Spider-Man turns and saw Ripley coming over to him. Smiling under his mask, Spider-Man kneels on one knee as the Doberman Pinscher made his way to Spider-Man.

"Hey there, Ripley." Spider-Man greeted happily, ruffling Ripley's head, earning a happy bark from him. "Any chance Dark is in Fury's office?" He questioned.

Luckily, Ripley is an intelligent dog, he guides Spider-Man to Fury's office. Spider-Man got up and follows the dog towards Fury's office. Once they got there, Spider-Man was about to knock on the door when he heard the commotion from the other side.

"What do you mean they disappeared?!" Dark's angry voice was heard.

Spider-Man stopped from knocking and decided to listen. For some reason, this has caught his interest. Dark and Fury were talking about Val and others. As it turns out, Weyland didn't arrive in one of Jamaica's resorts. He booked it, but he and the others didn't show up. Fury sent agents to keep an eye on Weyland. One of them heard that Weyland was taking the D-Squad to Jamaica. But they didn't show up, leading to a suspicion that Weyland made a deal with some shady people to make history of himself, and didn't end well.

"The Satellite lost track of them. They were close to the Pacific Ocean, but their signals disappeared. We scanned the area and couldn't find anything." Fury said to Dark.

Dark facepalmed. "I knew I should've come along." She muttered before facing Fury. "Send me the coordinates. One of my allies might pinpoint their location."

"You can do that, after you investigate Weyland's home, find out what he was really hiding." Fury said.

Dark wanted to object but finding out the real reason why Weyland brought D-Squad. And if they found any more evidence that Weyland was doing illegal exhibition, he will be arrested and his company will be given to his son, Carson.

"Alright, but I'm bringing someone." Dark said before turning to the door. "I know you're listening, Spider-Man!"

With that said, the doors opened, causing Spider-Man to yelp in surprise and falls on the ground. Ripley looks at Spider-Man, wondering if he is okay. Spider-Man groans a bit before facing the invisible audience.

"It's like Dark has a third eye on the back of her neck." He said to the invisible audience before getting up from the ground. Dark walks passed him and headed towards the landing dock.

"Come on, we're going on a road trip." She said to him, leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Spider-Man called out as he chases after her with Ripley following them.

Fury shook his head at them as he watches the duo leave. "Those two make an odd couple." He mutters.

Dark, Spider-Man, and Ripley made their way to the jets. They needed a ride to reach Weyland's mansion. They walked past some agents as they headed their way to the upper deck when White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova came from the corner. They saw the three heading towards the jets.

"I wonder where they're going." White Tiger asked the group quietly, watching as Dark and Spider-man headed towards the upper deck with Ripley.

Nova scoffs a bit and gestured the duo. "They're probably going on their secret date." He said with a cheeky grin.

Power Man gave Nova a disbelief look. "Wow, wow, wow, Spider-Man and Dark Twilight? Together? Dude, that's just messed up. It's obvious that they're going on a mission." He said.

"A mission that could probably be their excuse as a date." Nova pointed out.

"That's weird, even for you." White Tiger said bluntly.

Iron Fist closes his eyes. "One might say they shouldn't be together, but their differences are like the Yin and Yang. Though, their bond remains mysterious, their future battles wi-"

Nova cuts him off. "Blah, blah, blah mysterious bond and junk, it's obvious that they're dating and didn't want us to know about it." He said.

"I think you're overreacting, Nova." White Tiger said. "And besides, if they were dating, and I'm saying they're not, they should've…I don't, show some signs."

"Sure, they are. Dark always calls Spider-Man Spidey." Nova pointed out.

"Uhhh…we also call him Spidey." Power Man stated.

"Potato, potato-Let's just follow them!" Nova said with a grin.

White Tiger made a blank look. "This will not end well." She mutters out.

Soon, the four young heroes followed Dark, Spider-Man, and Ripley to the jets. They tried to find which they were on before the could take off. Nova wanted to know if they were keeping secrets, and he wants in. As they search for the jet, they have no idea that Dark was right behind them with her arms crossed. Clearly, she knew that they were following her and Spider-Man. When they turned around, they screamed in fright to see a blank face Dark looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"What are you four trying to do?" She asked dully.

"Not spying!" Nova suddenly yelled out, earning a facepalm from White Tiger.

Dark rolled her eyes as she puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, whatever. So, are you four going to stand around acting like total dumbasses or get in the jet to find out what Weyland was hiding." She offered.

With that, the four awkwardly agreed and follows Dark towards the jet that she and Spider-Man are going to use. They entered and saw Spider-Man sitting on chair with Ripley sitting beside him. He greeted them as they took their seat while Dark was the one who was going to drive the Weyland's mansion at that was at Washington D.C.

It didn't take them long to get there since the jet was in hyper speed. Dark turns on the camouflage to hide the jet, keeping it out from sight. And flies it towards gated community, where Weyland's mansion is. She landed the jet somewhere far from the gate community as she and the others got out of there. They hide behind the building to see a security guard on the gates. Obviously, he's keeping an eye for those who doesn't live in the community.

"Great, how are we going to get in?" Nova asked quietly.

Dark thinks before glancing down at Ripley. Her eyes widen with an idea as she slowly smirks. "I have a plan." She said slyly.

* * *

The Security Guard was checking his clipboard before he heard a bark. Looking out from his window, he saw Doberman Pinscher was there, panting with his tongue out. The Security Guard went out of the security booth and looks at the dog.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

The Doberman Pinscher just looked at him innocently before the Security Guard notices the dog's collar. "Huh, you lost, boy?" He asked.

The dog barked at him as the Security Guard holds the nametag. Suddenly, a knockout gas came from the collar, spraying at the Security Guard. This startled him for a second before he fell into unconsciousness. Luckily, Power Man caught him and placed him back on the booth. Dark uses her magic to make an illusion on the security cameras, making sure that there was no evidence about them coming in. Once that was done, they entered the gated community unnoticed. They sneak through the community as they search for the Weyland's mansion.

"Man, this place is like a maze." Nova said, hiding on the undergrowth with the others.

"Tell me about it. How can we find Weyland's mansion?" Power Man asked.

Dark clears her throat, causing the others to look at her. She gave them a blank look before moving a shrub to reveal a mansion that has a garden patch that is the shape of a W. The group stared at the flower patch with a blank expression, clearly figuring out that mansion belongs to Weyland.

"Well, that was easy." Spider-Man said in annoyance.

"Alright, let's go." Dark was about to go in, but White Tiger stops her.

"Wow! We can't just barge ourselves in! We need a plan first." She said.

Dark looks at her blankly before snapping her fingers, creating a shadow wisp that surrounds them before they were teleported inside Weyland's house. Everyone's eyes widen on what just happened while Dark was grinning at her work.

"There, now let's find his office." Dark said before turning to Ripley. "Ripley, search."

With that, Ripley obeyed and sniffs around before following the trail that leads to Weyland's office. The group follows the dog as he guides them to the right room. Since Ripley was adopted to S.H.I.E.L.D., he was trained by the best to defend and sniff out for any bombs or room location. Ripley found the right room that leads to Weyland's office. Dark check if it was empty, and it was. She signals them to come as they came inside the room while locking the door.

"Okay, Spider-Man, check his computer, find anything that Weyland was hiding. The rest of us will look around for anything suspicious. Ripley, you're on watch." Dark ordered.

Everyone understood and did as they were told. White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist were checking the file cabinets, Spider-Man was checking on the files in the computer, while Nova was looking at the pictures hanged on the wall.

"Who is that?" Nova points at a picture frame that has Weyland and his son, Carson. It shows Carson graduating his college and is holding his degree with his dad beside him. Dark looks at picture and already know the answer.

"That's Carson Weyland. Charles Weyland's son." Dark answered, looking at the picture. "And it looks like it was his graduation picture."

"…Wait, this Weyland guy has a son? I thought he was an old dude that lives alone." Nova asked in disbelief.

"No, he was married but his wife died when his son turned thirteen. He's been raised by nannies while his dad works." Dark explains.

Nova looks at her disbelief. "How do you know?" He asked.

"I have my ways." She said before looking at the group. "Any luck?"

White Tiger holds up a file. "Nothing but business deals and renovation stuff."

"I got something." Spider-Man said, causing everyone to stop on what they were doing and went over to him. "I found this video that was sent to Weyland."

Spider-Man pressed the video and it revealed something that made Dark's eyes widen in shock. It reveals red Xenomorphs. Their eyes widen at the sight before them. They now understand now that Weyland was trying to make history.

"Who send him this?" Iron Fist whispered in shock.

"Some guy by the name UM." Spider-Man reads out.

"Oh, hell no." Dark mutters, causing the others to look at her in confusion.

"You know who UM is?" White Tiger asked.

Dark nodded. "Yeah, and he's bad news."

"He?" The group asked unison, wondering who Dark was talking about. Dark looks at the group with dead seriousness in her eyes, as if she never wanted them to know, but she has to tell them.

"UM is none other than Uberto Mortem… _ **my creator**_."

* * *

 **Sorry, brain was lazy to continue.** **And the reason why my PM is off is because my finals is next week, so I won't get distracted or being bothered. Also, I was just joking around with Spider-Man and Dark Twilight being a couple. I just did it for fun and didn't want to cause a shipping war.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


	23. Knowing the Past

**Rules:**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Spider-Man questions Dark.

He and the others were still inside Weyland's office, still shock on what Dark had told them. Spider-Man knew that Dark Twilight was made by a mad scientist, but he didn't expect that the mad scientist was the one who tricked Weyland.

"Uberto Mortem, son of the deceased Renaldo Mortem." Dark explained.

"I heard of Renaldo Mortem before." White Tiger said, causing everyone to look at her. "It was one of Agent Coulson's lectures in dangerous criminals."

"He did?" Nova asked.

"Yes, Nova. He did, but you didn't pay attention." White Tiger said blankly.

"Why is he dangerous?" Spider-Man asked White Tiger.

"Not much is known about him, except he did illegal experiments." White Tiger answered.

"Of what?"

"Hybridism." Dark answered, causing the five superhero teens to look at her. "Mortem Senior was making illegal experiments. He tried to make his own super soldiers like Captain America, but stronger and more deadly. But he never got a chance, for he…didn't live that long."

"And Junior is trying to continue his father's work." Power Man stated.

Dark nodded. "Yeah, he was able to make me, but I didn't stick around with him. I left before he could try any plans." She said.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"I-"

Dark was cut off when Ripley barks a warning. Before anyone could do anything, the doors opened. They snapped their attention towards the doors and their eyes widen in shock. Standing at the door and looking at them with wide eyes was none other than Carson Weyland. Carson was supposed to check on his dad's work when he was away, thinking that he was at Jamaica, but when he got there. He didn't expect six superhero teens in the office plus a dog. Dark made a blank look when she saw him.

"Ah, shit." Dark mutters out.

"W-Who are you people? What are you doing here?" Carson demanded.

"S-Sir, we can explain." Spider-Man stuttered.

"You better or I will call security." Carson threatened.

"Do that, and I'll freakin' murder them." Dark said to him dangerously with her arms crossed.

Spider-Man made a scared and worried look. "Please don't." He begged her.

Dark sighs and looks at Carson. "Look, we're not here to cause trouble, but finding out what your dad is up to." She answered to him.

"What? No, my dad isn't doing anything wrong." Carson defended.

" _Right_ , have you even tried to contact him?" Dark challenged.

Carson wanted to argue, but he did try to contact his dad few hours ago. However, Weyland didn't answer. Carson tried again and again, but no answer. He thought his dad forgot his phone in the hotel room or lost it. But still, he got a nagging feeling that these teens are right.

"Even if my dad was doing something wrong, where's your proof?" Carson stated out.

Dark raises a brow and lifted a finger before making a swishing motion. The computer screen faced to the Carson and revealed the video of red Xenomorphs. Carson's eyes widen in shock at the sight before him.

"Your _**dad**_ made a deal with a man named Uberto Mortem. He tricked Weyland into bringing the D-Squad on a trip that has those red Xenomorphs! All because your dad wanted to make history of himself." Dark pointed out angrily.

"I-I…h-how?" Carson tries to find the right words to ask or say.

"Don't bother. We're gonna find your dad, the D-Squad, and maybe others that are on that suicidal trip of his before they ended up getting hurt or worst." Dark said as she turns to Spider-Man. "Spidey, download that video."

Spider-Man nodded and went to the computer to download it and show it to Fury. Dark turns to Carson. "You, try and contact your dad. I have feeling something is wrong."

"I did." Carson said almost worriedly. "I called him five times already and he wouldn't pick up his phone."

"Damn it. Something must've already happened to them." Dark said in gritted teeth.

Spider-Man finished downloading the video on the USB, that he had, and brings it over to Dark. "It's done." He said.

"Good, we're heading back to base, and you're coming with us." Dark said as she turns to Carson.

"Why?" Carson asked.

"Because you have to answer Fury about your dad." Dark pointed out. "Plus, you need to be in protective custody."

"W-What do you mean?" Carson asked, feeling something bad was going to happen.

"If Uberto was able to get your dad, he'll go after you aka he'll probably kill you to hide his evidence." Dark answered the last part casually.

And that made Carson pale and had no choice but to follow them.

* * *

At the island of the red Xenomorphs, the sun has settled down to bring forth the night. Some of nightmarish creatures of Mortems were settling down to sleep while the predators were out on the hunt. Above the treelined, Alex was peering down at the tree's branch, checking if the red Xenoraptors are gone. Her group were perched up on the branches of the tree. It was connected to other trees that allowed them to move around and stayed on different branches, trying to settle in for the night. Weyland was lying on the center, he was coughing a bit as his sickness was getting worst. Sofia was beside him, watching him as he tries to rest.

Malik carefully made his way to Alex, who was keeping watch, and ask. "Are they still down there?" He asked.

Alex peered down to see any of the red Xenoraptors. She couldn't see any of them since it was getting dark. Alex turns to Malik and shook her head. "I can't see anything. It's getting too dark." She answered.

Malik nodded in understanding and looks over to Li Jun. The Asian Mercenary sets up a battery powered lantern on one of the tree's branches, giving them little light. The others were grateful that there was light, though it still wasn't safe for them to go down. Weyland sighs heavily before coughing uncontrollably. Sofia was there to comfort him, but she knew that he was feeling guilty after he put everyone in danger again, all because he wanted to make history. Sofia looks at Weyland worriedly as he lays back down.

"No matter how this turns out…it wasn't your fault." Sofia said to him softly. Weyland simply glanced at her. Sofia was looking at the ground. "I know the others are doing okay. And well…"

"Well, what?" Weyland said softly in a sad and annoyed tone, thinking that Sofia might say something that make him feel worst.

Sofia took a deep breath and sigh as she looks at Weyland. "All I'm saying is, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

Weyland sighs and looks at her. "It is my fault. None of this would've happened if I just stayed home and rest." He mutters the last part and looks at the night sky. "Because of me, I got everyone in danger again, and even if we did make it out alive…I will be the one to be blamed."

Sofia looks at him sympathy. She and the others know that Weyland wanted to be remember as a man of adventure instead of a business. He wanted to be remembered like the people of history. Malik and Li Jun were listening the whole thing with blank looks on their faces. Malik was leaning on a strong tree branch while Li Jun was sitting next to the lantern.

"You know, when you put that way, it's basically his fault that we're in this mess." Malik said.

"Agreed." Li Jun spoke in agreement.

Alex scoffs at them in annoyance. "Seriously? Haven't you forgotten that you guys were also that got us into this mess!" She pointed at them.

"Hey! Don't blame us, we were payed to do our jobs." Malik stated.

Alex groans in annoyance at them, finding them careless and annoying. Sofia was getting worried every second, they need to call for help and get out of this island of doom. But they don't have communicators or phones. That's when Sofia got an idea. If they can't call for help on the phone, they can call for help on the Dream World. Sofia knew her powers of Dream Walk can help her call for help. So, she told the others that she needs to rest. She stays on a safe branch that was a safe distance from the mercenary and was close to Alex. Sofia gently lies down and closes her eyes as she enters the land of dreams.

* * *

 _Sofia opens her eyes and to her surprise and shock, she wasn't the halls of the Dream World. Instead, she was in her dream. She quickly got up from the white invisible floor and started searching for her door that will lead her out of her dream to the Dream World. Once she was able to find her door, she gasped in shock to see that her door was covered by a yellow magic aura and it looks like it was fading away. Sofia placed her hand on it, but quickly withdraw it after she got stung by small shock._

" _Ow!" She cried out in pain, shaking her hand, easing it from the pain._

" _Sofia?" Came a soft voice from the other side of the door._

 _Sofia's eyes widen in realization as she immediately recognized. It was Poppy, her Dream Pixie. Sofia looks at her door, not going to touch it after it gave her a shock and called out to Poppy._

" _Poppy?! Can you hear me?!"_

" _Sof! What's going on!? I can't enter your dream or the others!" Poppy called out._

" _I don't know what's going on, but I need you to call for help." Sofia said._

" _O-Okay, I'll contact Lady Zosia, she can help you guys!"_

" _Good! Now, Go!" Sofia called out to her before her dream door suddenly vanished into thin air, making Sofia gasps in shock._

Sofia sits up quickly with a gasp. She was cut off from her dream when her door disappeared. This island is messing with her power. She can't walk through dreams now. She knew that magic has a weakness, but never in her life she experiences such thing. Sofia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns and saw Alex looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sofia answered almost scared.

* * *

Somewhere else, Kendall and Quinn were walking through the jungle with Leonidas. They were searching for the others in hopes to get out of the island together. Leonidas was admiring the jungle around him as they walked. It's been so long since he has been outside. He enjoys the beauty around him. Though, he keeps a close eye on Kendall and Quinn, he knows that these girls can handle themselves. Well, Kendall can since she has more experience in survival, Quinn is probably new to this whole survival thing. They would continue searching but decided to rest since it was getting late. They set up camp on a safe place where they won't be seen by the red Xenoraptors. Leonidas was keeping watch as Kendall and Quinn started the fire to keep them warm for the night. Even though they were in a safe distance from the red Xenoraptors, they knew that they shouldn't have their guards down. They know that there are more carnivorous hybrids on this island.

Even though they were alert, they still felt a little awkward. For you see, Quinn and Kendall aren't quite sure about Leonidas. They got a feeling that he isn't a sociable type of guy. Which is true since he has been here for a long time. You see, Leonidas somewhat an anti-social towards others. He has a lot of anger that he built over the years in captivity. Even though he's a quiet guy who tends to keep to himself, but in his early childhood, he never had many friends, not even one. He spends all his life training by his father of the Samurai. Though, he does want to make friends, but he feels like it would be a wasted opportunity to even try with anyone.

"Um…" Quinn began.

Leonidas glanced at her casually with his fist rested on his face. "Nani?" He asked.

Quinn looks at somewhat nervously but pushed it aside as she lets out a sigh. "How did you end up here?" She asked.

Leonidas closed his eyes and smirked at her questioned, as if he was amused. He shook his head as he looks at her with his calm expression. "I was taken at the age od fourteen. I was training by myself and I failed to defend myself. I was taken and experimented on to be there…what you say…their _'Super Solider'._ They trained me until I was trained till, I was the best."

"Huh, that would explain why Mortem wanted you to be the leader of your group." Kendall explained.

"Ah, yes. The _master_ that made me and the others." Leonidas spat out with anger. "He wanted me to be the leader of the group called the "Psycho Group". I honestly thought he was bluffing, considering some of the group members don't…cooperate."

Kendall and Quinn looked at each other before turning to Leonidas. "By any chance you remember their names or their skills maybe…"

"I remember their skills and names. The one I fought was named Experiment X, he is a hybrid between human and velociraptor. And X77, she has the ability to control and manipulate of some kind of energy."

"You know what type of energy?" Quinn asked, earning a shrug from Leonidas.

"Honestly, it still remains a mystery for me. For I do not understand her energy manipulation. But I do know that she is what you say…unstable."

"How unstable are we talking about?" Kendall asked seriously.

"Let's just say…she isn't much of a _'team player'_." He answered, causing Quinn and Kendall to look at each other worriedly.

* * *

Aggie and Gem were setting up camp with the help of SNPR28. After they helped him get out, SNPR28 had problems adjusting. At first, he was amazed to see the outside world, but soon regrets it when he came contact with the sun. Turns out, he's light sensitive. They guess that he isn't used to the sunlight yet. It took them a while for SNPR28 to get used of the sunlight before they moved out. As they search for the others, SNPR28 would admire the jungle's beauty. They must've guessed that he wanted to see the outside world very much. When night came, they set up camp on a small cave that was close by. They made the fire to keep themselves warm for the night. Even though they were in a safe distance, they shouldn't keep their guards down. But Gem was curious about something. Aggie mention about a magical gem that blocks magic.

"Aggie, do you still remember about the gemstone that blocks magic?" Gem suddenly asked.

Aggie stops and thinks, she did read about what the gem that can block magics. "Ah do, it's called a Den Magikó. A gem that blocks all different types magic even magical items or talisman. It can also prevent people from Dream Walking to call help and messes with electrical signals like cellphones and any communication devices. It can even block out our familiars from being summoned."

"No wonder we couldn't summon our familiars and why my necklace stopped working." Gem said, holding her necklace, before looking at Aggie. "Is there a way to stop it from blocking the magic?"

Aggie brought out her magical book and flips through the page to find where the Den Magikó. "Ah! Aye, there is a way to stop the Den Magikó from blocking the magic." She said.

"Really? What are those?" Gem asked.

"There are two magical items that are not affected by the Den Magikó. They are pocket dimension bags and the Weapons of the Ancient Knights." Aggie explained.

"Wait, you said that the Den Magikó blocks _all_ magic. Why are those two not affected?" Gem questioned.

"Well, the pocket dimension bags are known to carry any objects including that the items that can block magic. And the Weapons of the Ancient Knights are known to destroy any magical items."

"So, you're saying that these are the only magical items that are immune to this Den Magikó are a pocket dimension bag and an ancient weapon that can only be use by knights that are don't know about?"

"…Pretty much." Aggie said with a shrug.

Gem groans, leaning behind a tree in annoyance. SNPR28 was looking at them, curious on what they were talking about. Aggie and Gem knew that this experiment doesn't understand magic, at all. I mean, he was turned into a human bioweapon against his will. They don't want to know HOW Mortem experiment him. However, Aggie felt sorry for him. They don't know what's his name, his real name. So, being nice, Aggie decided to ask if he can remember his name.

"D-Do you remember your name?" Aggie asked the experiment.

SNPR28 glanced at her calmly, showing no trace on his strange eyes, but he slowly looks down and his eyes slowly narrowed, trying to remember his past. Aggie and Gem looked at each other, wondering if he can't remember. Gem looks at SNPR28 in sympathy.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"A-And-d-d…"

"What?" Aggie and Gem asked unison, clearly didn't heard that.

"A-An…And-d-d-rew."

"Andrew? Your name is Andrew?" Aggie asked, earning a small nod from the experiment named Andrew. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Andrew. I'm Aggie and this is Gem."

"Hey…" Gem greeted almost shyly.

To their surprise, Andrew gave a nod, saying the he understands their names. They wonder how long he has been here. They tried to ask, but something in his mind hurts, preventing him from remembering. Aggie assured him that he will remember eventually, he just needs to relax. Once Andrew relaxed, Aggie and Gem tried to figure a way to contact the others and get out of this nightmare of an island.

They just hope the others are okay.

* * *

Marco was seen staring out from the horizon. He and the others gather the supplies they need and set off to search for the rest of the group. They set camp on a safe research facility, far from the red Xenoraptors. They set up camp close by and decided to continue the search in the morning. Though, chancing to the find the others are slim. There are different predator hybrids that are lurking around the island. They can't figure a way out of here without calling for backup.

"Marco! Come on, it's time to eat." Owen called out.

Marco sighs and made back inside to the group, where a warm fire was. He sat down to Owen, who was eating a can of beans, while the rest are eating can foods. Mike handed Marco an open can of beans, and Marco takes it before eating it.

"So, how far are we to find the rest of the group?" Kodiak asked Marco.

Marco glanced at him and answered. "To be honest, I don't think we can."

Owen almost choked on his food and turns to Marco with wide eyes. "What?!"

"Those Xenoraptors are on a hunting lust. They won't stop until we are all dead." Marco explained with his voice filled with dread.

"Shit…" Kodiak mutters in anger and annoyance.

"But they can't do this on their own." Mike suddenly said as he looks at Marco. "Like the Xenomorphs back on Jurassic World, these red ones must've had a queen to control them. Jay, you fought the red Xenomorph queen before, right?"

Jay nodded. "Yes, but that was years ago, I don't know if she's still alive."

"She's alive alright." Marco answered, staring at the fire with a glare. The others looked at him confusion and curiosity. Marco looks up and explained to them the whole story.

"After Jay defeated the red Xenomorph Queen, Mortem experimented her, upgrading her to be next alien bioweapon."

"I'm sorry, did you just say upgrade? As in, upgrading her to a mega weapon?" Mike asked in shock, earning a nod from Marco.

"Yes, Mortem wanted the queen to be ruthless, strong, aggressive, and dangerous. He wanted her to be his mega weapon and made her breed ultimate alien soldiers that can destroy anything in their path." Marco explained as the fire's glare cast a shadow on his face.

There was silence. The group stared at Marco in shock. Mortem created a hellish beast that can create more nightmarish creatures. Owen was worried about Val and the others. Who knows what happened to them?

"Wait, then why did he need human experiments if he already has an alien army?" Kodiak questioned.

"Mortem became crazy. He wanted not just aliens, but human bioweapons. He had created different types of serums that can give them powers. So, he kidnapped any children that are orphaned, abandoned, even children that still have family and even the scientists wanted to use their children as experiments."

"Wouldn't be easier for him to just to use his loyal soldiers or what not?" Maddox added.

"He did use his soldiers, but they didn't last long when they were injected with the serums." Marco said dreadfully.

"Did something happen to them?" Owen asked with a brow raised.

Marco nodded. "Yes, the serums didn't accept them. Instead, they killed those soldiers from the inside like a poison."

"Then why us, the children?" Jay asked, wanting to know why it had to be children.

"The serums that Mortem made attacks neurons. Younger people have more neurons. The more neurons, the less severe on them to decline. Children have billions more neurons than adults. A five percent chance of a child would come through with zero side effects."

"And only six of us survived." Jay added softly and almost angrily.

"Yes, you, Gem, and the other four experiments are the only ones who survive Mortem's serums. Your neurons were stronger than the rest and the serums accepted you all better than the others."

"What about the other children that did survive the serums?" Kodiak asked.

"Those who survived the serums would be trained nonstop. If they disobeyed or failed, they will be punished either a beating or death." Marco said in disgust.

"What do you mean 'failed'?" Owen asked him.

"Ever heard 'Only the strongest can survive?', Mortem forced the children to fight each other to the death. The selected children that were the strongest are assigned to be super soldiers."

"The Psycho Group, correct?" Mike questioned.

Marco nodded. "Yes, the group consist a leader, sniper, hunter, spy, scout, and an assassin. Jay, you were assigned to be the hunter while Gem was supposed to be the scout." Marco explained to Jay and the others.

"Then…who are the other four?" Owen asked.

"Experiment Kaiju was supposed to be the leader, SNPR28 was to be the sniper and also the mechanic, C-20034 was assigned to be the spy, and X77 was to be the assassin or better yet, torture expert."

"Wait, torture expert?" Mike suddenly asked that.

"X77 was unstable. She attacks with no hesitation, the blood she spilled and stained didn't matter. All she thinks about was to kill anything in her path…she was considered the most dangerous of them all. Mortem would sometimes use her to torture the failed experiments, making them fight to defend themselves against her. However, she was too strong, and killed them instantly."

The group of males stared at him with wide eyes. They didn't know that this experiment was that dangerous. Jay remembered X77, he didn't encounter her before because he was considered the strongest amongst his peers. He didn't face X77 yet and he was considered lucky that he didn't. Because he knew that X77 was dangerous and unstable. Deciding that this was enough information, they all decided to rest up and find others in the morning.

They just hope that they were still alive.

* * *

Val, Damien, and Cornelia were resting up a tree, far from the ground and out of sight from the red Xenoraptors. They were safe amongst the trees, for now. Even though they were scared to their minds, except Cornelia, the moon and the stars were giving them a peaceful light. Cornelia was admiring the moon, wondering what it was and why it was so far away. Damien was messing around a communicator that he found in the lab, trying to change the frequencies to contact the others, but so far, nothing was happening. He only received were statics. Damien sighs as he puts the communicator down on his side.

"Well, this isn't working." Damien mutters as he looks over to Cornelia, who staring at the moon and stars. "You never seen the moon or stars, haven't you?"

Cornelia turns to him and nodded slightly. "Still won't talk…I wonder if you can talk with your mind. What do you call that thing again…?"

"You mean telepathy?" Celestia pointed out.

Damien snaps his fingers. "That's the one! Maybe you can try and talk to us in our minds." He said to Cornelia, who tilted her head.

Val suddenly lets out a yawn, indicating that she was tired. Damien saw this and decided to test Cornelia's telepathy powers on another day. So, they and Cornelia, huddled together on the tree. Val was lying on Damien's lap with Celestia beside her, Rocco was in Damien's backpack, and Cornelia was sitting beside them. They were about to sleep when they heard a Brachiosauruses call, and it sounded musical. They were on a high tree, sitting on a flat place where they can see in all directions. They could see few Brachiosauruses from a distance, but they appeared to have frills on their necks like a Dilophosaurus. Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrids were eating the leaves of the trees, while making calming sounds.

"They're singing." Val whispers with a yawn.

"Yeah, guess they're not afraid of getting eaten alive by giant carnivorous hybrids." Damien said quietly before letting out a yawn. "But at least they're doing us a favor of singing us a lullaby."

Val nodded as she, Celestia, Rocco, and Damien fell asleep, but not before Val said goodnight to Cornelia. The experiment was looking at them, finding it strange that these kids aren't afraid of her. She remembers little pieces of her memories that she used to fight children when she was young, but she didn't want to hurt them, she was forced to do it or else she will be punished. As they slept, Cornelia stayed up a little longer to admire the moon and stars, wanting to know more about the outside world's beauty.

* * *

 **Groups:**

 **Sofia, Alex, Weyland, Malik and Li Jun  
Quinn, Kendall, and Leonidas  
Val, Damien, Celestia, Rocco, and Cornelia  
Owen, Marco, Maddox, Kodiak, Jay, and Mike  
Gem, Aggie, and Andrew  
Hoskins remains unknown**

 **Den Magikó meaning No Magic in Greek, I used Google Translate.**

 **Review or Favorite.**


	24. The Hunt Begins

_**Rules:**_

 _ **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**_

 _ **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**_

 _ **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight**_

 _ **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**_

 _ **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**_

 _ **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**_

 _ **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**_

 _ **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**_

 **Yautjas:**

 **Thwei Th'syra (Blood Skull/Celtic)  
Yeyin Tjau'ke (Brave Stone/Scar)  
Halkrath Kv'var-de (Shadow Hunter/Chopper)  
Yeyinde (Brave One/Elder)**

 **Speech:**

" **Yautja Talking"**  
" ** _Yautja Thinking_** **"**  
"Human Talking"  
" _Human Thinking"_

* * *

Somewhere in the sky, an Elite Yautja spacecraft was seen fly through the clouds. Yeyinde had contacted an Elite to find this Ooman named Weyland. The Yautjas wanted to know what he was hiding because they hacked in his computer and found the video of red Xenomorphs. This surprised and shocked the Yautjas. They always known the Kiande Amedhas are always black, but they never expect red Kiande Amedhas before. They pinpoint Weyland's location on where he was last been seen before it disappeared. And now, the Elite has to find where the last location was. The Elite that was assigned by Yeyinde is known as Wolf. Wolf was named after a predator animal from Earth. It was strange name in the Yautja society, but they respected him for he had succeeded in his Chiva and killed many dangerous pray. Wolf worked up his rank until he became an Elite. If he was assigned for a job, he will do it with no failure. Wolf has a distinguished look. He has a missing mandible, an acid-scarred face, and a white and presumably blinded eye on his left side of his face. His appearance can scare any humans, but to the eyes of the Yautjas, he is a high ranked warrior.

Speaking of Wolf, the Elite Hunter was piloting his ship and heading towards the location where Weyland was last spotted. Accompanied by this were Yeyinde's sons Thwei Th'syra, Yeyin Tjau'ke, and Halkrath Kv'var-de. They came along to finish their Chiva. You see, when they saw the red Kiande Amedhas, they hope that they are more dangerous than the black Kiande Amedhas because they have become soft. And it will be a disgrace for the Yautja community that their ultimate prey is becoming nothing more than attraction to this Jurassic World. They just hope that for Paya's sake that these red Kiande Amedhas are worth killing.

" **How far is the location?"** Thwei Th'syra questions Wolf.

He was standing near the entrance while his brothers were sitting on the chairs that were near the controls. Wolf was the one flying his ship, searching for the location of Weyland.

" **Still searching for the location."** Wolf answered, looking at the screen, his scanners couldn't pick up any traces of life or any lands nearby. It was strange, yet interesting for some reason.

Thwei Th'syra sighs in annoyance, he wanted to find those red Kiande Amedhas and start their Chiva, so he and his brothers can become Blooded already. It was so frustrating for him to wait. Yeyin Tjau'ke glanced at his older brother's frustration. He too wanted to start their Chiva and become Blooded, but they have to be patient

" **Not long, brother. We will hunt those red Kiande Amedhas and complete our Chiva."** Yeyin Tjau'ke assured.

Thwei Th'syra looks at him and nodded, his frustration slowly disappearing, appreciated that his brother helped him cool down. Yeyin Tjau'ke nodded before turning back to the screen to find any signals. But he stopped when he notices something on the window. Standing up, Yeyin Tjau'ke narrowed his yellow eyes at the source. Wolf and his brothers noticed his reaction, wondering if he saw something through a fogged area.

" **Did you see something?"** Halkrath Kv'var-de asked.

" **Yes…but I'm not sure if it's there."** Yeyin Tjau'ke answered, looking at the fog.

" **Let's have a closer look then."** Wolf suggested.

The Elite steered his ship towards the spot, keeping a close eye for any signs of life on the fogged area. The ship flies through the fog. The four Yautjas watched carefully through the fog, wanting to know what was on the other side. Once the ship reached the end, and to their shock, there was a big island up ahead. They wonder why the scanner didn't pick up anything.

" **How did we miss that?"** Halkrath Kv'var-de questioned, still shock that they see that.

" **I do not know, but I believe that there's something on that island that is blocking the signal of the scanners."** Wolf said before looking at the island suspiciously. **"And I believe that it's hiding the red Kiande Amedhas."**

" **And the new destination of our Chiva."** Yeyin Tjau'ke said, looking at the island with determination.

Thwei Th'syra grins at the island with excitement. **"The hunt begins."**

And so, the Elite's ship headed towards the island, unaware the challenges that they will face.

* * *

Back on top of the high tree, Damien, Val, Celestia, Rocco, and Cornelia were sleeping peacefully on the branches of the tree. The sun was rising from the horizon, awakening the creatures of the island. Even the sun was up, the survivors continued sleeping. Though, they would continue their sleep, if they weren't awoken by their uninvited guest. One of the Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrids came. This hybrid has the body shape of a Brachiosauruses but has the color and frills of a Dilophosaurus. Its head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. But it didn't attack them, it went towards the tasty leaves that were close by. The hybrid chewed really loudly; its loud chewing woke up Damien from his sleep. At first, he was startled by this, but soon calms down when he realizes that this hybrid was a vegetarian not a carnivore. Damien sighs and smiles in relief, knowing that they were going to be okay. However, the peace was interrupted when Rocco woke up and saw the Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrid.

And what did the wizard turned to a ferret do? Answer, he screamed.

Rocco screamed like a girl and somehow climbed up to a higher branch for safety. The Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrid didn't faze at Rocco's scream as it continues eating the plant. Val, Cornelia, and Celestia were awoken by Rocco's girly scream and saw the Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrid. Val smiles at the hybrid while Cornelia looks at it curiously. Rocco continuous screaming while pointing his paw at the Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrid.

"KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Rocco, calm down!" Damien said as he gestured the hybrid. "It's not gonna hurt us, it's a vegetarian, a…Veggie-saurus of some kind."

"And I want to live to see my next birthday, now kill it!" Rocco screamed.

The hybrid makes a loud honking noise, startling the group. Rocco screams again and jumps inside Damien's bag, hiding from the hybrid. The rest just observed the hybrid with fascination. Damien wanted to try and feed the hybrid. So, Damien carefully grabs a nearby branch that has leaves on it and lifts it up close to the hybrid. The hybrid notices it and gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with him. Though, Damien doesn't have much upper strength against the hybrid. Luckily, Cornelia was able to grab him before he could fall. Then Val and Celestia reached out towards the hybrid, petting the creature's head while it chews on the branch.

"It has a cold." Val whispers.

Damien lets go of the branch, allowing the hybrid to enjoy its snack. "Yeah…probably the temperature of the island changed." Damien mutters out with a shrug. "Though it's just a theory."

Cornelia became interested on the hybrid and came closer to it, slowly. Val turns to her and saw Cornelia observing the hybrid curiously, like if she saw a new toy.

"It's okay, you can pet it." Val said with a smile.

Cornelia looked at her and then the hybrid. She slowly lifted her hand and touches the hybrid's face gently. Cornelia felt the scales of the hybrid, it was cold and slight rough, but it felt nice. Cornelia's lips twitched to a small smile, finding it relaxing to pet the hybrid. Val, Damien, and Celestia saw this and smiled at her, knowing that she was happy. Suddenly, the hybrid moves its head away from the group. Cornelia tentatively edges forward in the tree to get closer to the hybrid, wanting to pat it again. However, Damien saw the hybrid's nose twitching a bit and his eyes widen in realization.

"Duck!" Damien exclaims as he, Val, and Celestia quickly ducks down. Cornelia saw this and quickly follows their example. However, Rocco didn't properly hear what Damien said as he pops out from the backpack.

"What was that?" Rocco asked loudly.

He didn't have time to react when the hybrid suddenly sneezes. It's like a vast explosion of snot, and Rocco was sent flying on to a branch of the tree, stuck and covered in green mucus. The group turned to him in shock and surprise. But soon, it was replaced by utter amusement as Damien, Val, and Celestia were laughing their heads off at Rocco's state.

"God bless you!" Damien said to the hybrid between laughs.

Suddenly, they heard a small giggle, soft and gentle. They turn to Cornelia and saw her smiling while she giggles at Rocco's funny state. They realize that Cornelia was slowly showing her emotions, and Rocco somehow trigger her laughter.

"Good job, Rocco. You made Cornelia laugh." Damien said with a grin.

"Oh, joy." Rocco mutters in disgust before letting out a shriek as he falls off the mucus and to another branch, causing the group to laugh at him again in amusement.

Later, bellow the hybrid's legs was the soft ground, and happy cheers from the kids. Turns out, they used the hybrid as a big slide like the Flintstones. The first ones who came down were Val and Celestia. Val was carrying Celestia as they both slides down the tail of the hybrid. Val lands on her feet and moves away, followed by Damien who was cheering loudly.

"Yabba Dabba Doo!"

Damien made it to ground with ease and moved aside, allowing Cornelia to slide down and lands safely to the ground. She moves aside when she heard Rocco's scream as he came sliding down the tail and crashes to a nearby bush with a loud yelp. Val, Damien, and Celestia winced in sympathy while Cornelia blinks at Rocco.

"Stiiillll alliiivvee…" Rocco moans in pain from the bush.

After Rocco recovered and got out of the bush, they continued their journey to find the others. Damien refuses to put Rocco back on his bag because the ferret was covered in mucus. So, the ferret had no choice but to walk on his own pawed, annoyed that he was stepping on the dirt.

"Yuck!" Rocco whines, trying to get the mucus off him.

"If we're lucky to find a bunker, we'll give you a bath." Damien said, trying to assure Rocco.

"Good, this mucus is getting dry on my fur." Rocco said in annoyance.

"That is disgust-AH!" Damien suddenly yelps as he trips on something. Cornelia, Val, and Celestia came over to Damien and saw him faceplanted on the ground. Rocco was laughing at him in amusement, his anger subsides to see someone else in pain instead of him.

"Are you okay?" Val asked Damien, who groaned as he slowly sat up and rubs his head.

"Maaan, I should really pay attention on where I'm goin-what that?" Damien suddenly mutters as he saw something on the ground. They followed Damien gaze and saw what was or were on the ground. Around Damien were multiple eggshells. They were twice the size of an ostrich eggs and they were red and leathery like a Xenomorph egg. Damien picks up one of the broken eggshells and observes it.

"You guys know what this is, right?" Damien questions the group in shock.

"Someone made omelets and didn't invite us?" Rocco guessed.

"No! These eggs…t-they're like a combination or raptors and xenomorphs." Damien explained in a shock voice before realizing what's going on as he turns towards the group. "The hybrids! They're…they're breeding!"

This shocked Val, Celestia, and Rocco while Cornelia observes the eggshells. "But…I thought the Queen can only have eggs." Val pointed out, remembering Queenie was the only one who can reproduce eggs.

"Yeah, I thought so too…unless."

"Unless whaaat?" Rocco dared to ask.

"Unless Mortem combined another DNA." Damien stated as he looked at Val, Celestia, and Rocco. "Remember what Wu said in his lectures?"

"No, I fell asleep when he talks about science stuff." Rocco said, making Damien annoyed.

"Wu said that he used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. Maybe Mortem used different DNAs to fill in the gene sequence gaps on his experiments and they somehow mutated their genetic coding." Damien explains as he looks at the eggshells and then to the group. "Mortem must've made the hybrids asexual."

"You mean…the hybrids can make babies of their own?" Val guessed, earning a nod from Damien.

"So, what you're saying is that every freaking hybrids can give birth to more nightmarish creatures?!" Rocco exclaims in fear.

"Yes…" Damien answered in a terrified voice as he looks at the ground. The others followed his gaze and saw a trail of little hybrid footprints leading away from the nest and towards the open.

"I have strange feeling that no matter what…life will always find a way." Damien said in dreaded tone before getting up. "We have to find the others and get out of here."

They all agreed and quickly move out to find the others before something else finds them or the others.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nova whined.

He and the other young heroes were inside a jet that was piloted by Dark. They were flying towards the location where the private plane was last seen before disappearing. They first brought Carson and his family to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody, to protect them from Uberto. Once they were safe, the group set off to find Val and her friends. Dark was able pinpoint location with the help of Foxtrot. Speaking of which, when Dark brought White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova to Isola Della Vita, they were shocked to see giant robotic beings. Their answers were questioned by Diamond Silk and Sage. However, Nova wasn't paying any mind to them. He was busy flirting with Yunna. You see, Yunna was in her Holoform, wanting to make them feel less threatened by their appearance. Nova found her very attractive would flirt with her. But it only made her feel uncomfortable, which lead him to be dragged by Dark, after she got the location from Foxtrot, but not before Nova made a sign to Yunna to call him, which made Yunna very uncomfortable.

"Stop whining, Nova. The location that Foxtrot pinpoint is close." Dark said as she piloted the jet.

"If we reach to the location, how are we going find the island?" White Tiger asked.

"The island is somehow clocked. If we're lucky, it could be close by." Dark answered.

"Could I interrupt and address the two aliens in the room?" Nova points his thumb at the back of the jet, revealing the two Xenomorphs, Woodland and Grid, were there while Ripley looks at the Xenomorphs and turned towards Nova with a tilted head.

"Nova, Foxtrot said that we can use them to track down the others." Dark said.

"Oh, sure. Bring anything that is dangerous in the group." Nova said sarcastically.

"Nova, don't make the Xenos angry, I am not dealing with a bloody mess when you cause the fight." Dark said, searching for the island.

"As if they can understand."

 ** _HHHHIIIIISSSS…_**

"AH!" Nova yelped when he turned and saw Grid and Woodland right beside him, hissing at the hero dangerously. Dark rolled her eyes and orders them to back off or else she'll throw them overboard. Woodland and Grid grudgingly backed off but still hissed at Nova. Spider-Man shook his head before his spider-sense kicked in.

"Wow! I sense something." Spider-Man said, looking towards a fogbank that was from afar.

"What is it? Trouble?" Dark questioned.

"Yeah…I could feel something…luring me towards that direction." He said.

"I thought your Spidey-Sense only works when you're in danger or something." Nova pointed out.

"I know, but this presence, it's-it's somewhat telling me to go there." Spider-Man said.

Dark looks at Spider-Man, who stood at his seat and looks at the direction where his Spidey-Sense detect something close by. If his Spidey-Sense somehow found the island, then that's where they're going.

"Hang on!" Dark suddenly said as she turned the jet to the direction where Spider-Man sensed. But in doing so, everyone almost falls off their seats as they yelled in surprised. Well, Nova fell off his seat while Ripley was sliding off from his spot. Woodland and Grid sat where they are, didn't faze at Dark sudden driving. Dark flew the jet towards a fog bank and enters through it. It was hard to see, but thanks to Spider-Man's Spidey-Sense, Dark was able to avoid any sea stacks. The jet made it out of the fogbank and what they saw, shocked them. Few feet from them was an island, and that island has the hostages and the mercenaries.

"There it is!" White Tiger pointed out.

Nova groans as he climbs back up on his seat while rubbing his head. But he didn't have time to recover because Dark floor it towards the island, causing Nova to fall off his seat with a yelp. The jet made it to the island and lands on a clearing with camo on. The group got of the jet while Nova rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. However, when Dark steps foot on the island, she felt something…wrong. She could feel a strange and unknown magic. Dark knew that there's something familiar about this magic. She can't remember what, but it's something involve with magic.

"Hello? Agent Fury, can you hear me?" Spider-Man said through the communicator but receives only statics.

"What's wrong?" Dark questions him.

"I'm trying to call Fury, but I can't get a signal." Spider-Man said, shaking his communicator.

"You can contact him later, right now. We have to-"

Dark was cut off when something exploded out of the undergrowth with loud shriek. With fast reflexes, Dark kicks the incoming intruder, sending it crashing to a tree. The others got in battle formation as the creature rose up from the ground. It has the body of a Velociraptor and a sharp head of a Xenomorph, but it was red. The creature is one of Mortem's hybrids, a red Xenoraptor. The red Xenoraptor hisses at them while Ripley barks at the hybrid and the two black Xenomorphs hissed at the Xenoraptor.

"AAAHHH! Incoming!" Nova screamed as he dodges the Xenoraptor.

Dark was about to summon her scythe but suddenly she couldn't. Dark looks at her hand and tries to summon any weapon, but nothing. She couldn't feel the magic in her. Dark was confused but soon snaps out of it when she saw White Tiger and Iron Fist charging at the Xenoraptor. However, something was wrong. White Tiger tried to slash it, but her Tiger Amulet wasn't working. She only has is her skills but her tiger abilities, they weren't working. She almost got bitten by the Xenoraptor if it weren't for Spider-Man who pulled her out of the way with his web. Iron Fist tried to use his power, but it wasn't working either. He was able to inflict physical pain to the Xenoraptor, but it wasn't enough. He was soon swatted by the Xenoraptor's tail, sending him flying to the trees. Nova uses his cosmic energy beams at the Xenoraptor, but it dodged his attack but was punched by Power Man and crashed to the ground. It was then mauled by Woodland and Grid, the two black Xenomorphs fought the Xenoraptor with claws and teethes. Dark knew that they can handle this, but for some reason that Xenoraptor won't go down. Dark thinks of a plan quickly and saw a sharp pointed branch on the tree.

Smirking, Dark quickly leaps up and grabs the sharp branch off the tree and uses it as a makeshift weapon. The Xenoraptor pushes Woodland and Grid off it and soon charged towards Spider-Man, who dodges it. And in doing so, Dark tackles the Xenoraptor while stabbing the sharp branch on its chest, impaling the creature and killing it. Once it was dead, Dark gets off the creature as its acidic blood spills on the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Dark asked the group.

"We're okay." Spider-Man said.

"Speak for yourself, Iron Fist and I could barely make a dent out of it." White Tigers said, feeling disappointed.

"More importantly, what is that?" Spider-Man pointed at the red Xenoraptor. "It looks like a combination of a raptor and xenomorph."

"It could be one of Mortem Senior's creations. Remember, Uberto's dad is an addict to make experiments, weapons of mass destruction." Dark said.

"If so, then this island has more of them." Iron Fist said.

"But that still won't explain why our powers aren't working." Whiter Tiger said, referring to Iron Fist and herself.

Dark rubs her chin at White Tiger's statement. For once, she has to agree with her. The island was somewhat messing their powers, only her, White Tiger, and Iron Fist were affected by this. Dark put the pieces the together and realizes that they have something in common, they use magic. Dark uses her magic on spells and summoning while White Tiger's power come from her amulet, and Iron Fist uses his Chi. And that's when Dark knew whatever is causing this, it's blocking their magic.

"Guys, I figure out the reason what's wrong." Dark said.

"Really? What is it?" Spider-Man asked.

"The the island, it's-"

"Haunted!?" Nova exclaims in fear, cutting Dark off.

Dark gave Nova an annoyed look, not liking to be interrupted. "No, it's not haunted, it's blocking the signals in communication and magic." She finished, looking at the group, who were surprised by this.

"What do you mean, blocking the magic?" White Tiger asked her.

"I'm saying, whatever is on this island, it's blocking the _all_ magic." Dark informs them.

"Wait? Really?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"Hear me out, I couldn't summon my weapons, White Tiger couldn't use her tiger skills, and Iron Fist couldn't use…well, his iron fist. The point is, that there's something that is blocking anything magic including magical beings, users, items and talismans."

"Meaning, we can't defend ourselves?" White Tiger questioned in worried voice.

"Almost." Dark said as she walks back in the jet to get some weapons. Those weapons were customized by Foxtrot. Foxtrot believes that these weapons might come in handy in their mission, which was good since they need all the firepower they need.

Dark came out of the jet and tosses two pairs of gloves to White Tiger and a strange hilt from a sword. "Use these, they'll help you defend yourselves."

They weren't sure on what she meant. But as soon as they were able to activate them, the two heroes became shock. Those gloves reveal sharp energy claws and the hilt revealed an energy sword.

"Those weapons are made by Foxtrot. She said they might come in handy on our mission." Dark said with a smirk as she readies what appears to be a high-tech alien assault rifle.

"Hellooo? Forgetting some people?" Nova pointed out to him, Spider-Man, and Power Man.

"Oh, right." Dark puts the rifle on her back before grabbing other weapons that Foxtrot made and gave it to Power Man and Spider-Man. "Power Man, take these energy brass knuckles. Spider-Man, you used these energy pistol. And Nova…you don't need weapons."

"What?! Why not?!" Nova whined while Power Man tested his brass knuckles to reveal energy spikes on them.

"You have cosmic energy. You can shoot energy blast. Now, let's go. Shoot anything that moves." Dark said as she readies her gun.

There was dead silence, only a cricket chirping was heard from the background. The others weren't comfortable about Dark's words. Spider-Man, who didn't like the idea of shooting anything that moves, came up to Dark.

"Uummm…Dark, we're not comfortable of shooting randomly." Spider-Man pointed out, causing Dark to glance at him.

"…Right…okay then. If anything that is evil and tries to attack us, fight back. Sounds better?" Dark questions them, earning agreements from them.

"Yeah, that's better." Spider-Man said.

"That's about it." White Tiger agreed.

"Fine." Nova said with a grumble, still unhappy that he didn't get a weapon.

"I'm good." Power Man said.

"I agree." Iron Fist bowed.

Dark nodded at them and looks at the jungle. "Good, stick together, don't wonder off, and keep close contact with each other. Spider-Man, make sure you have the jet's signal. We need to make sure that we can find it when we bring the survivors."

Spider-Man nodded. "Got it."

"Alright, let's move out!" Dark ordered.

She and the others went off to the jungle, searching for any survivors. Everyone was at high alert, knowing the danger that is happening. Ripley made sure that he checked for any danger while Woodland and Grid sense any red Xenomorphs. Dark tries to sense Val, though something was preventing her from finding her, and making it hard for Dark to find her and the others. The group, minus Dark, were getting nervous and scared, especially Nova. He seen the horror movies before, but this island has taken the cake. Then Dark spotted something from a distance. She stopped the group and guided them to the direction. They followed her and stayed close, making sure that they aren't separated. Once they reach to the location, they were shock on what they saw.

It was wreckage. There was part of the plane on the ground, it looked like something was ripping it apart. Some luggage was scattered on the ground. There was even some dried blood too. The group, minus Dark, were shock to the see the wreckage. They went over to the wreckage to have a closer look. Ripley sniffs around to find anyone while Woodland and Grid scouted around.

"I wonder what happened here?" White Tiger questioned, observing the part of the plane.

"Something big and scary attack the plane. And my guess there could've been survivors." Dark answered, picking up a broken water bottle before tossing it away. "Spread, search if there's anything that might lead us to the survivors."

They nodded and search for clues. Spider-Man and White Tiger searched inside. Nova looks above trees. Power Man, Iron Fist, and Dark Twilight searched around the plane. They looked through the wreckage and found nothing but empty bottles and some cans. And even some guns. They guessed that there were kidnappers or mercenaries that were hired by Uberto. They regroup and reported about their find.

"Anything?" Spider-Man asked them.

"No tracks." Power Man answered.

"I sense they were being chased away." Iron Fist said.

"No." Dark suddenly spoke, causing everyone to look at her. "They weren't being chased; they were being hunted by one of Mortem's hybrids."

"Oh, no. Those guys are-" Spider-Man was cut off by Nova from above.

"Hey guys!" They all look up to see Nova near a tree that they were standing close by. "There's something stuck on the branches, I can't see it through the leaves."

"Nova, be care-" White Tiger was cut off when Nova somehow was able to free whatever was trapped on the branches, causing it fall on to the ground. And to everyone's horror and shock, it revealed a corpse of a dead person!

"AAAHHH!" Everyone, minus Dark, screamed in horror. The corpse revealed to be a man, but his lower half was missing. His clothes were thorn and his face looked like it was burned. White Tiger almost puked her lunch while Power Man shivered in disgust. Iron Fist stayed calm but was mentally disgusted by this. While Nova was screaming: _Gross! Gross! Gross!_

"W-What to-to him or it?!" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"My guess, he got eaten by one of the hybrids, but was regurgitated by it." Dark explains as she examines the body.

"W-Why?" White Tiger stuttered.

"If my theory is correct, it's probably hunting the survivors." Dark answered, standing up as Nova flies down. "We have to find them before whatever is out there gets to them first."

They agreed and search for the survivors. Woodland, Grid, and Ripley followed them from behind. They have to find the survivors before it was too late. The island is a living death trap. They knew that they can handle this, but those survivors, they don't stand a chance against what is out there.

They just prayed that they can get to them first before anything big and hungry for meat finds them.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I was busy with some family issues. And if you don't like the chapter or the previous one, I don't care. I just what I can. I'll be posting soon because I have some thinking to do.**


	25. Lost and Found

**Sorry for the wait, and if you guys wondering why I am not replying on PM that much is because I don't want to chat. I don't want to talk about my life problem or anything else because I don't want to be attached or close. It's will be difficult for me and the others. So, people who wants to chat with me, don't bother because I am not in the mood in chatting or anything else. Basically, don't waste your time and efforts on chatting me, live your life to the fullest. I will only ask questions about the characters or ideas, that's all.**

 **I just want to have some alone time. That is all.**

 **Also, my big sister is wondering if any of you guys know other movies that are like Percy Jackson, Push, Harry Potter, Push, Dark Minds, Fantastic Beast, and X-Men. She wants to know more. If you guys know any movies that are adventures, magic, modern world/Sci-Fi world/Medieval world, and teenagers with powers, please leave it in the comments bellow.**

 **Please and thank you.**

 ** _Rules:_**

 ** _Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person._**

 ** _Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight_**

 ** _Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories._**

 ** _Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart._**

 ** _Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box._**

 ** _Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box._**

 ** _Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._**

 **I'm still putting up these rules for a curtain person who won't follow them.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Yautjas:**

 **Thwei Th'syra (Blood Skull/Celtic)** **  
** **Yeyin Tjau'ke (Brave Stone/Scar)** **  
** **Halkrath Kv'var-de (Shadow Hunter/Chopper)** **  
** **Yeyinde (Brave One/Elder)**

 **Speech:**

" **Yautja Talking"**  
" _ **Yautja Thinking**_ **"**  
"Human Talking"  
" _Human Thinking"_

* * *

Dark and her group were searching the area for any signs of survivors. Ripley was sniffing the ground, searching for their scents, while Woodland and Grid keep watch for any signs of danger. Nova was close to Power Man and Iron Fist. He was in full terrified mode because this island is like those scary movies that he watched, and boy he regrets watching them. Suddenly, Ripley stops and barks at something. This caused everyone to be alarmed and ready for anything. Ripley pointed his snout to a curtain direction and leads the group to it. They followed the dog through the undergrowth and saw at the end was an old abandon observatory. Nova gulps as he hides behind Power Man. Dark knew that Ripley smelled something in there.

"Ripley smells something." Dark said, looking at the building.

"Do you think there's any survivors?" Spider-Man questioned.

"We're gonna find out. Come on." Dark said as they entered the building.

Power Man uses his super strength to pry opened the doors, allowing them to enter. They looked around the halls and saw it was slight dark but with little light, due to the small holes on the ceilings or walls. They carefully entered the building, allowing Woodland and Grid to take the lead while the group followed them. Nova was nervously looking around; this place was giving the willies. Soon, they made it out through the halls. Once they reach to the end, they found themselves on a research lab and on the center was a glass dome with an underground arena.

"What is this place?" Spider-Man asked as they entered the room.

Dark looks around and saw many surgical tools on the tables, desks, and counters. There were even tube tanks. "Whatever this place is, I'm guessing they were creating humanoid bioweapons."

"Okay, this guy should be voted the craziest man on the planet." Nova said, looking at the surgical tools in fear.

"This room…" Iron Fist spoke calmly yet a pang of sympathy came in his voice. "…it's filled with fear, sadness, and pain."

"Dude! Now's not the time with your spirit sensing junk!" Nova whispers harshly, feeling afraid because of the room.

Suddenly, a glass tube fell all by itself, causing Nova to scream and jumped in the arms of Power Man's. "What was that?!" Nova shrieked like a girl.

"Calm down, Nova. I'm sure it's just-" Spider-Man was cut off when a glass beaker fell on the ground, startling him and the others, minus Dark.

"The island haunted!" Nova shrieks in fear, clinging on Power Man.

"Nova! Stop being paranoid!" White Tiger scolded, although she was getting scared too. "It's probably just the wind."

"No."

Everyone turned towards Dark, for she was the one who said it. She was looking at the counters with narrowed eyes, as if she saw something. "We have company."

The group had no idea what she was talking about. However, they have didn't know that Dark has another ability. She walked over to one of the counters and stood few feet from there. The others are not sure on what she was doing, but apparently, she was looking at something or someone. The group of heroes couldn't see a little girl about ten years old, sitting on the counter with her head down. Her skin was pail as ice. Her blonde hair was messy as it covers part of her face. Dark inspects the girl and notices the many wounds on her arms and legs, there was cold blood coming from the wounds, but it didn't spill on the ground. The girl slowly lifted her head to reveal her face. Most people would be freaked out by this, but not Dark, she doesn't feel any disgust on the girl's face. As it turns out, the girl's eyes were gorge out, revealing nothing by her sockets. There was dry bloodstain mixed with tearstain on her face, as if she was been crying for so long.

Dark knew that this girl was used an experiment by Uberto's father, Renaldo Mortem. But she wasn't alone. Around the lab were children that were experimented by Mortem many years ago. They were all in different ages, some were close to Val's age. There even children that were in their preteens too. Dark know that these children's souls are trapped on the island and cannot go to the afterlife.

"Dark? What do you see?" Spider-Man asked.

"Souls of Innocents." Dark answered, watching the souls of experimented children were haunting them.

"Souls of Innoce-are you saying that there's ghost kids here?!" Spider-Man almost exclaims in shock.

"There's ghosts!?" Nova screamed in fright.

"Are you sure?" White Tiger asked, feeling a bit scared when Dark said there was ghosts.

"Unlike you guys, I have the ability to see ghosts or spirits." Dark explains as she focuses on the ghost children. "And trust me, there's a lot of them."

They all looked around, unaware that the ghost kids were surrounding them. Dark notices the eyeless girl was no longer on the counter and was now standing near the computer monitor. Dark raises a brow and walked over to the computer. Suddenly, it opened, startling the group except Dark. The computer's monitor revealed files of thousands of children with the word _'Failed'_ on them.

"F-Failed? What does it mean?" Spider-Man questioned.

Dark looks at the files with narrowed eyes before realizing what it means. She then turns to the group with seriousness. "It means that these children have failed on their training."

"Training? What kind of training?" White Tiger dared to ask.

Dark looks at computer's monitor with a glare. "Their training is different from ours in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"W-Why is that?" Nova stuttered.

"Uberto's father is crazy. He wants powerful hybrids; he doesn't want any weaklings in his army. So, to separate the weak from the strong, he put them in this ring and-"

"-And have them fight each other to the death." Spider-Man finished in shock as he looks at the battle ring that was on the center of the lab along with the others. They couldn't believe that Uberto and his father forced children into fighting each other to the death. They couldn't imagine the pain they felt.

Dark nodded as she looks at the computer before noticing the ghost girl pointing something on the screen. There was an icon that has the word _'Success'_. Suspicious, Dark types something on the computer to get to the icon. It revealed hidden files of six surviving experiments. Dark recognize the files of Jay and Gem; she knew that they were the only ones that escaped there. But these four experiments were unknown to her.

"Out of the all the thousands of children, only six survived Mortem's brutal training." Dark said. The group fell silent in sympathy, knowing that those children that have fallen. Suddenly, Dark notices the ghost girl whispering something.

"What?" Dark suddenly asked the ghost girl.

"Dark, what's wrong?" Spider-Man asked.

"The ghost girl, she's trying to tell me something." Dark answered, looking at the ghost girl. "What are you trying to say to me?"

" _ **Beware…**_ " The girl whispers into Dark's mind before disappearing along with the other children. Dark blinks in somewhat surprise. They vanished in seconds after the girl said beware. But beware of what exactly? Dark turns back to the screen and notices one of the files of the surviving experiments. The file's name is X77 and it has picture of a small black skull with two bones shape x on the back. Dark opens it and reveals a file of an experiment of X77. It didn't reveal the face, only a black silhouette picture. The file reveals the experiment's name, gender, and ability. Dark found out that this X77 is female and has energy manipulation. Dark inspects further and notices that her statues was written _'Extremely Dangerous'._

"The hell?" Dark mutters out before investigating further.

"Dark? What's going on?" Spider-Man asked.

"The ghost girl said beware." Dark answered, searching further about X77. "Apparently, this X77 is the reason why these kids are trap here."

"But why?" Spider-Man asked, feeling suspicious about this.

"Whatever the reason why, I believe she was the one that causes their downfall." Dark said with a glare.

Power Man looks at her in shock as he accidentally drops Nova, who yells in surprise. "Are you saying that she killed them?!" He exclaims in shock.

"She could be the reason or that some of these experiments were killed by Mortem's serums." Dark said before taking out a USB and plugs it. "We're bring these files to Fury."

As the files were all download on the thumb-drive, Ripley's barked got everyone's attention. They turned towards the dog, seeing him pawing at the metal door, trying to get it open. Curious on what he found; they went over to Ripley. The dog was whining a bit and was pointing the door with his snout.

"What is it, boy?" Spider-Man asked as Dark gets the USB.

Ripley barked at him in response. Dark turns towards Power Man and gestured him to open the door. Nodding, Power Man uses his super strength to rip open the door and tosses it away, allowing the group to come in. To their shock, they discovered the room to be a prison cell, filled with cages that were empty but with dry blood stained on the wall and floor of the cells.

"This is where Mortem kept the children." Dark said, eyeing on the room with suspicion.

The group of heroes were shocked to see the room. It was both terrifying and sad. They inspected each prison cells. The heroes show great sympathy towards the children that were imprisoned against their will and were forced to fight each other to the death. Spider-Man entered one of the opened prison cells. There were no windows, no bed, no anything. It was just a dark room, not a place for a little kid. Spider-Man then step on something soft. Lifting his feet, Spider-Man's heart almost shattered to see a small stuff doll on the floor. It wears a pink dress with blue button eyes and brown yarn for the hair. He knew that it belongs to a little girl that was prisoner in this monstrosity of an island. Spider-Man steps back a bit and picks up the doll gently. It was old and beaten, and yet, it was the only thing that might of give the little girl company. Tears were forming in his eyes; he couldn't imagine what this girl been through.

"Spider-Man." Spider-Man turns towards the entrance and saw Dark standing there. Her expression shows seriousness. "We found something."

Spider-Man nodded and follows Dark out with the doll still in hand. They went to the other side of the room and saw a big prison cell. And to their shock and surprise, the bars of the cell was ripped apart like something broke out there. Nova was shivering at the sight of the broken-down cell, thinking a horrible monster must've escape there. Dark saw a name attached on the side of the cell. It belongs to X77 and it appears that she escaped. They stared at the cell with wide and shock eyes while Dark glares at it.

"We have to find the survivors." Dark ordered seriously before turning to the group. "We should split up."

Hearing this plan, Nova turned pale. He has seen every horror and alien movies. And splitting up is a bad, BAD idea. The others agree to split up, but Nova wasn't going to split up.

"Aw, heck no." Nova suddenly exclaims, causing the group to look at him. "No, no! Yeah, let's not do that. We are sticking together 100 percent!"

"Why?" Dark asked in annoyance.

"Haven't you ever seen an alien movie?" Nova pointed out, not liking the idea of splitting up.

"Nova, it's the best way to cover the most ground." White Tiger stated, agreeing with Dark's plan.

"Okay, you see, you see, that's exactly what they say before they get picked off one by one, and you know who the first one will be." Nova explains, remembering the movies that he watched.

Spider-Man turns to Dark, who was looking at Nova in annoyance. "It's your call, boss." He said.

Later, the group were huddle in a V formation. Dark was in front as she readies her weapon. Spider-Man was on Dark's right Power Man, Iron Fist, and Grid. White Tiger was on Dark's left side with Nova, Ripley, and Woodland. They have their weapons ready except Nova, he doesn't have any weapons except for his cosmic energy. Woodland, Grid, and Ripley were ready with teeth and claws. They carefully walked through the halls of the laboratory, trying to find any survivors that might be in this lab.

"I got to admit, this has to be the coolest we've ever looked." Spider-Man whisper.

"Shut up, Spidey." Dark whispers harshly with a sideways glare.

They continued their formation for a while before entering what appears to be a research office. The Dark signals them to investigate, finding any evidence that could lead them to the survivors. They looked around the room and found many stack boxes and file cabinets. They investigate further by searching through files while Spider-Man search through the computer, that is somehow still working. White Tiger was searching through the file cabinet with Iron Fist. Power Man and Nova were rummaging through the boxes to find anything useful information. Dark was searching around the room when she spotted a desk with a folder that says: _Project Time Jumper_.

"Time Jumper?" She mutters as she puts her rifle on her back and picks up the folder. She opens it to reveals files and a picture. There two male scientists and a female. Dark notices the years was in the year 1940, during the war of the Nazi. Dark narrowed her eyes at the picture, the scientists were standing behind a round machine that reminded Dark of the groundbridge. Further inspecting the file, Dark discovered the scientists' names were Dr. Lincoln Darren, Dr. Bertha Warren, and Dr. Matteo Mortem. Dark eyes widen a bit at the last scientists. Matteo Mortem…this must be Uberto's grandfather. But who are these two scientists? Before Dark could inspect further, Spider-Man got something.

"Guys! Come over here." He said.

Dark puts the file down and made her way to Spider-Man with the others. He shows them the map of the island, and outposts of the surviving experiments. However, there were only four outposts, two were already crossed off. Dark knew that those two outposts used to be Jay and Gem's, but they escaped.

"This is the island's map. If we use this, we could find the survivors." Spider-Man said.

"And then get out of this island." Nova added, wanting to get out of this island as soon as possible.

"Spidey, copy the map, it'll give us directions." Dark ordered before turning to the group. "The rest of us, find anything about another hidden research island of boat. That way, we can finally track down that bastard for good."

They agreed and search for more information about Uberto's father's work. Spider-Man was copying the map of the island, in hopes in finding the location of the survivors. Dark then went to the desk where she found the file about Project Time Jumper. She investigates further of the research and notes of the file, and when she did, she soon discovered that they were making a time machine!

"What the hell?" She mutters out.

Spider-Man finished copying the island's map before noticing Dark holding the file. "What do you have there, Dark?" He asked.

Dark turns to him while holding the file. "I'll tell you on the way." She said before noticing the doll on Spider-Man's hand. "Where did you get that?"

Spider-Man looks at the doll in his hand and felt sadness in his heart. "It was in one of those cells…it might belong to one of the experimented children." He explained with a heavy heart, thinking how that little girl had suffer for so long.

Dark stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Are they any more toys on the cells?"

This caught Spider-Man's attention. "Um…I think so."

"Good, we'll gather them and give them to Zosia, she'll prepare a proper burial for those children that have suffered. After that, we collect any useful data in Mortem's research." Dark explained as she walks off.

Spider-Man was caught by surprise by Dark's order. She wanted the ghost children to have a proper burial. That…that was the nicest thing she ever did. Maybe she does have heart…somewhere. So, smiling under his mask, Spider-Man and his team collected what was in the cells. X77's cell has nothing inside, it was empty and filled with big claw marks and lot of dried bloods on the walls and floors. It scared them a lot except for Dark, she's used to scary things. They use a bag that they found close by and placed all the items that the experimented children had as their only companions. And it saddened the heroes. Power Man found a beat-up baseball, but he could tell that it might belong to a little boy who wanted to be a baseball player one day. Iron Fist found a small pink shoe that might belong to a little toddler. White Tiger found a princess tiara. And Nova found a broken rocket ship toy.

"This…This is just sad." White Tiger said sadly as she puts the tiara on the bag.

"It is, but their souls can rest in peace once we find and arrest Uberto." Dark said, slinging the bag on her shoulder.

They agreed before they set off to find the survivors. Ripley and the two Xenomorphs are excellent trackers as they sniffed the air for the scents of the survivors. They need to find them before those red Xenoraptors get to them first.

And escape this hell of an island.

* * *

Malik and Li Jun were checking the perimeter before signaling for the others to come down. They helped Alex and Sofia to come down and then Weyland. After the Xenoraptors left for good, they all headed towards the direction of the coast is, if they know where it is. If they somehow found it, they can get out of here and call for help. Or if they're lucky, they could find a working landline. They made their journey through the thick jungle. Li Jun uses his machete to cut through the thick undergrowth with the others following him. Sofia was close to Alex, thinking about Poppy. She hopes that she was able to contact Zosia and the others. As they walk, they heard something. They froze from their spot as Malik signals them to hide. They quickly hide on the undergrowth as Malik and Li Jun readied their weapons as they hid behind the trees. They stayed quiet as Malik peeks behind the tree. And he saw something that caused him to sigh and turned to the group.

"Clear." He said as he got out from hiding. They were confused but when they saw who was out there, they gasped in shock. Standing in front of them were Owen, Marco, Mike, and Jay with the two mercenaries, Kodiak and Maddox. Alex and Sofia quickly went to their boyfriends and they hugged each other happily, knowing that they were okay. As they let go, Kodiak went over to Malik and Li Jun, he gave them a smirk as they each shake hands.

"You guys look like shit."

Malik smirks back. "Right back at ya, man."

Marco went over to the girls. "Did you find Quinn and the others?" He asked them.

They both shook their heads. "No, we didn't, we got separated when those things came." Alex explains.

Marco sighs worriedly before Malik came to him. "Hey, Marco? Do you know where the hell is the coast?" He asked.

Marco turns and points at the direction. "That is where the coast is, but we have to pass another area to get there." He explains before looking at them. "If you're idea is finding a boat to get of this island, let's just hope that there's any left."

With that said, Marco guides them where the coast is. They didn't ask questions as they followed Marco. Owen worried about Val, knowing that she could be in danger. He prayed that she will be alright, and nothing will harm her.

" _Don't worry, Val. Uncle Owen is coming."_ Owen thought as they continued their journey.

* * *

Yeyin Tjau'ke was coming out of the Elite's ship. He and his brothers were getting ready for the hunt while Wolf was trying to contact the other council members, but no luck. The signal has been blocked by an unknown electric frequency that was unknown to him and the others. Thwei Th'syra was sharpening his blades, wanting to get them ready for the hunt.

" **Any sign of worthy kill?"** Thwei Th'syra asked, sheeting his wrists blades.

Halkrath Kv'var-de was the one scanning the area for worthy prey. There were some close by and were moving like a herd. **"They're close by, though I am not sure if they are like the Kiande Amedhas."**

Wolf came over to them as he cloaks his ship, hiding it from any humans or prey. **"Then we must be careful, we do not know these preys yet."** He informed.

They agreed and set off on foot to find worthy prey. They turn on their cloaking device, making sure not to be spotted. They came towards what appears to be a compound. This compound was the same one that the survivors encountered with the Xenoraptors. They came in the compound and search for any worthy prey. There were many damages in the building, though some damages were recently happened. Yeyin Tjau'ke was investigating the large cylindrical tanks. There were creatures that are half-formed embryos floating in formaldehyde. Yeyin Tjau'ke finds it strange and yet somewhat fascinating. The creatures were like the dinosaurs that the humans called and have them on this Jurassic World. Yeyin Tjau'ke wanted to know why they are made here. Yeyin Tjau'ke was about to leave when he felt something soft on his foot. Looking down, he lifts his foot to see a stuff raptor doll that is the color honey. He picks it up and made clicking sounds, observing the object in his hand. It wasn't old or broken, it looked like it belongs to an Ooman pup. His mind became worried, thinking that this Ooman named Weyland brought Ooman pups here like he did before. It wasn't safe for younglings to be in a dangerous place. They must be in a safer place. Yeyin Tjau'ke puts the doll on his pack and joins his brothers and Wolf.

They went outside of the compound and towards a field. There, they saw a herd of unknown creatures. If Yeyin Tjau'ke research about the dinosaurs are correct, these are Parasaurolophus, but they have plates and spike tails like a Stegosaurus. These creatures were eating the grass calmly, ignoring the four Yautjas that were close by.

 **"What are those?"** Halkrath Kv'var-de questioned.

" **I did my research about Earth's dinosaurs. These species are called Parasaurolophus, but they don't look like the ones that research."** Yeyin Tjau'ke explained.

" **Why is that?"** Thwei Th'syra asked.

" **They don't have plates and spike tails."** Yeyin Tjau'ke stated, looking at the strange creatures, grazing on the field.

Wolf observes the creatures, his mask scans them, searching for useful data in their DNAs. His mask picked up different types of genetics in them. He remembers learning about hyperdilation before. When he was on Earth, he was still a Young Blood, he found himself on a place called a University after he was searching for a place to hunt. He was cloaked and was watching a teacher explaining his students about hybridism. He was fascinated about it and thinks that the hybrids are stronger pray since two species combined into one sound interesting.

" **I believe these dinosaurs are hybrids."** Wolf explains. **"Two species combined to be turned into one."**

" **Huh, who knew Earth could have such creatures."** Halkrath Kv'var-de complemented.

" **That's because humans are the ones who created hybrids."** Wolf stated, catching them by surprise. He looks at the herbivore hybrids curiously. **"Though, I doubt those hybrids are any threats."**

Suddenly, they heard loud shrieks from a distance. Turning towards the direction, the four Yautjas saw strange red hybrids that resembles to a Kiande Amedha and a raptor. They were running through the field, scaring the hybrid herd of Parasaurolophus/Stegosaurus.

 **"Do you know what those are?"** Halkrath Kv'var-de questioned his brother, Yeyin Tjau'ke.

" **I know what they are."** Thwei Th'syra said, readying his wristblades. **"They're worthy prey!"**

" **Don't get cocky, brother. We need to know our prey first before striking."** Yeyin Tjau'ke pointed out to his brother.

Then the red Kiande Amedha hybrids spotted them, hissing at the four Yautjas dangerously. Seeing this, the males readied their weapons as the red Kiande Amedha hybrids charged at them in full speed with angry roars. The Yautjas roared back and charged at the incoming Kiande Amedha hybrids. Thwei Th'syra brought out his wrist blades and tackled an incoming Kiande Amedha hybrid, stabbing it on its chest. Yeyin Tjau'ke brought his shuriken and throws at five Kiande Amedha hybrids, slicing them in half. Halkrath Kv'var-de brought out his Combistick and uses it to impale three incoming Kiande Amedha hybrids before throwing it as it strikes at a Kiande Amedha hybrid on the head. Wolf took out his wristblades and whip and attacked at the incoming Kiande Amedha hybrids.

The battle was bloody. The three Yautja brothers and Wolf fought the off the Kiande Amedha hybrids. To them, it was accelerating and amazing! Thwei Th'syra enjoyed this hunt. It made his blood pump with excitement. He kicks one on the chest before stabbing it and then brought his combistick to impale an incoming Kiande Amedha hybrid. The battle didn't take long as the four Yautja males roared in victory as they defeated the Kiande Amedha hybrids with some injuries, but they can patch themselves up afterwards.

" **That was Pauk-de amazing!"** Thwei Th'syra roared with a grin.

" **Indeed, brother! Who knew that this island has such amazing prey!"** Halkrath Kv'var-de agreed.

As the two brothers enjoyed their kill, Yeyin Tjau'ke investigate the Kiande Amedha hybrids. They seem different, stronger and more aggressive, as if they were made to be so. Yeyin Tjau'ke was cut off when Thwei Th'syra placed his arm around his shoulders.

" **Why so glum, brother? We just found amazing prey!"**

Yeyin Tjau'ke simply glanced at his older brother and then to the dead Kiande Amedha hybrids. He wonders who made such aggressive creatures and if he or she made more like them.

" **Is there something wrong, Yeyin Tjau'ke?"** Wolf asked.

Yeyin Tjau'ke glanced at him under his mask and then to the dead hybrid. **"I was thinking, if these creatures are like the Kiande Amedhas, then there will be more of them."**

" **And if so, we must be ready."** Wolf growls, readying his blades.

* * *

Somewhere else, Aggie, Andrew, and were walking through the thick jungle of the island. Gem was having trouble with her Xenomorph tail, it gets stuck on undergrowth or would get in the way. It annoyed her a lot, but she can't figure out how to turn back because her necklace's magic was being blocked. Though, her anger vanished when they came upon a big warehouse. Inside the warehouse was filled with advance weaponry and vehicles. There were multiple weaponized guns on the walls or on tables. Many parked vehicles that has guns attached to them and looked alien. And different types of explosives. Andrew, being the mechanic and weapon expert, was fascinated by the weapons that are displayed along with the vehicles. Aggie and Gem were thinking if they can use one of these vehicles to move around faster. But there's one problem.

They can't drive.

They're not in the inappropriate age to drive, plus Gem isn't much of a technology type of girl. She prefers to be in the wild. Andrew was busy observing the weapons on the tables before collecting some for the journey.

"Soo…any ideas on how to drive these things?" Gem asked Aggie, gesturing the vehicles.

Aggie shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea how to drive…at all."

"Same, I only know is how to ride giant dinosaurs, not driving cars." Gem stated.

That's when Andrew came, carrying a duffle bag on his shoulder. It was filled with weapons and ammunitions. He saw that Aggie and Gem were discussing about what vehicles that should take, though they can't drive. The two girls turned to Andrew, eyeing on the duffle bag for a short while, before looking at him.

"Don't supposed that Mortem train you into driving?" Gem questioned, causing Andrew to look at her calmly with a titled head.

Five minutes later, a speeding jeep came out from the entrance. The jeep's designed was heavily armored along with a big Gatling gun on the back. Driving the speeding jeep was Andrew, his facial expression was blank as he drove the jeep in full speed. The passengers were clinging on their seats. Aggie was sitting beside Andrew while covering her eyes with her hands under her slightly cracked glasses, screaming on top of her lungs at the sudden speed. Gem was clinging on the back of Andrew's chair like a startled cat with wide eyed expression, showing her fear expression at Andrew's driving. They thought Andrew could drive slowly, but no. He was driving like the people in the Fast and Furious movies!

"I THOUGHT YOU CAN DRIVE!" Gem roared through the wind, clinging on the chair with all her might.

Andrew wasn't fazed by her outburst. He was focusing on the task ahead as he drives the jeep in full speed to the tight corner, disappearing through the jungle with Gem and Aggie screaming.

* * *

 **Sorry, for the long wait. I was having trouble thinking for ideas. Also, I was inspired by Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 5 episode 1: Orientation Part One. Anyways, I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't good. I was trying to make it longer, so I can finish it soon and meeting X77. But my ideas are running dry. Again, sorry for the wait, review or favorite.**


	26. Strange Meeting

**Sorry, for the long wait, busy with schoolwork, tests, projects, and Christmas party. Here is the next chapter of Xenomorphs. It's almost time for them to meet the X77 but it will be soon because I'm still thinking for ideas. And I want to thank FoxyKhai0209 for the ideas of the next chapter of the story.**

 **And sorry if the story isn't good. I'm getting bored of writing for some reason.**

 ** _Rules:_**

 ** _Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person._**

 ** _Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight_**

 ** _Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories._**

 ** _Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart._**

 ** _Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box._**

 ** _Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box._**

 ** _Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._**

 **Yautjas:**

 **Thwei Th'syra (Blood Skull/Celtic)**  
 **Yeyin Tjau'ke (Brave Stone/Scar)**  
 **Halkrath Kv'var-de (Shadow Hunter/Chopper)**  
 **Yeyinde (Brave One/Elder)  
Wolf**

 **Speech:**

 **"** **Yautja Talking"**  
 **"** _ **Yautja Thinking**_ " **  
**"Human Talking"  
" _Human Thinking"_

* * *

Spider-Man, Dark Twilight, and the others were searching through the jungle for any survivors. Ripley was following the trail that lead them to another laboratory. They saw the doors were ripped open by sharp claws. They entered it and found themselves in a long dark hallway. It smelled terrible like rotting corpse. Spider-Man was leading the group since he has his Spidey-Sense and walked through the dark hall. They soon found the entrance of the lab and were shocked to see the dead bodies of the red Xenoraptors. They were missing some body parts, some have metal shards pierced on their bodies, and some have their heads gone. And one red Xenoraptor was stuck on a sharp piece that looked like a giant needle.

"What happened here?" White Tiger asked, searching around with the others.

"I'm guessing whoever woke up that." Spider-Man points at the pod that has steps on it.

"Do you think it's X77?" Nova whispers fearfully, watching as Dark and Spider-Man walking up the stairs and investigate the pod.

"Nope." Dark answered as she and Spider-Man were near the pod. She was looking at the insignia on the pod. "This pod belongs to an experiment called C-20034."

"Guys, check this out." Spider-Man said, looking through the computer that was next to the pod. The group went over to Spider-Man as he types something on the computer. "This shows who the experiment is and what's his or her power."

After he finished, a file appeared in the screen, revealing C-20034's blank face. She has strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Spider-Man reads out that she possessed telekinesis, telepathy and unknown psychic energy that can form into electricity. There was even vide records of her in her death matches with the other children, being tested to see if her powers are string enough. They, minus Dark, were shocked to see those children fighting each other to the death, but C-20034 spared them. This brought relief to the heroes, knowing that C-20034 is good. However, C-20034 lost one battle by an experiment called Kaiju, after he knocks her off her feet and pinned her down, making her one of the 'Failed' subjects. This worried the group; they knew what will happened to those who failed. The video then revealed young C-20034 battling X77. They got a glimpse on what she looked like. X77 appears to be the same age as C-20034 in the video, but she was wild looking. Her black hair was a mess, bangs covering her eyes. Her skin was pale, like really pale. Her teeth were sharp like knives, resembling to a shark. The video shows X77 circling around like a predator.

"What is she doing?" Nova asked, watching the video in shock.

"She's preparing for the battle." Iron Fist explained. "The way she moves is like a predator hunting for prey. And X77 is doing so to C-20034."

"Please don't let her die." White Tiger prayed silently, hoping this video shows C-20034 that she survived.

The video shows X77 releasing a powerful roar _(her roar is like a combination of the Vampire's roar from Priest 2011 and the Zombie's roar from I am a Legend movie 2007 and the Zombie growls and roars from World War Z.)_ and opens her mouth to charge up a black energy ball with red static surrounding it before striking at C-20034, who quickly threw it back to X77 with her telekinesis. The energy ball exploded into X77. C-20034 stood there and watched as the black smoke. Soon, X77 came out from the smoke in full speed with sharp red nails like claws. She was running in all fours as she claws at C-20034, who stopped her in midair by using her telepathy before she threw all over the battle area like a rag doll. Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man winced at that sight when she does that on X77 while Dark watches blankly at the scene. Soon, X77 was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She summons her claws on her feet and dug them to the ground to stop herself from being thrown around.

Snarling, X77 releases a powerful energy beam from her mouth and aims at C-20034, who quickly protect herself in forming a force field like a barrier. But it wasn't enough for X77's energy beam was to powerful that it cracked the forcefield, breaking it like glass.

"I don't think C-20034 can hold on much longer." Spider-Man said worriedly.

After X77 tackles C-20034 to the ground, she punches her face nonstop, making a bleeding mess on C-20034. The five heroes winced in sympathy as C-20034 was being beaten up by X77. C-20034 was struggling to break free, showing great fear and hesitation against X77, who was going to bite her neck until C-20034 quickly grabs X77's head and suddenly releases an electrical wave that electrocuted her brain. X77 got off her, jittering on her back uncontrollably. C-20034 quickly got up and backs away from the jittering X77, who was roaring and hissing by the electric shock. C-20034 tries to escape but knockout gas came from the walls, causing both experiments to fall into unconsciousness before being taken away by Mortem's henchmen. Then Mortem's voice came from the video recording.

" _Subject C-20034 was able to withstand against X77 and was the first to ever beat her. It's a disappointment that C-20034 did not kill her like how X77 killed the other failures. And yet she still shows fear when in battle. Even though, C-20034's powers have grown strong over the past years, she still needs to overcome her hesitation in killing and fear before she will be a great asset just like X77."_

After the video ended, the heroes and Dark fell into silent. They just witness the power of two experiments. Other children tried to their best, but they didn't survive. Mortem is a crazy man that kidnapped innocent children and experimented them like his personal genipaps. Soon, Nova breaks the silent, feeling awkward and nervous on the whole situation.

"What should we do, now?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, lets figure out more about this C-20034." Spider-Man said as he searches through the files. He found a file that was classified and opens it to reveal the truth. As it turns out, C-20034 is not human but a clone of a deceased little girl named Elia Gibson.

"Elia Gibson? Who's that?" Power Man asked.

"I don't know, but it says here that she was the daughter of a doctor named…Dr. Wilbert Gibson." Spider-Man reads out.

"Wait, Dr. Gibson?" White Tiger spoke in surprise, causing the group to look at her.

"You know him?" Dark questions her.

"Well, I only heard about him before. About 25 years ago, he was a famous doctor. He helped sick people and children. He's married to a marine biologist and has a five-year-old daughter."

"What happened to his wife and daughter?" Power Man asked.

"His wife drowned when her research ship sunk into the ocean by a terrible storm and his only daughter died from a brain cancer." White Tiger explains and was feeling sorry for Gibson's family's death.

Dark thinks about Elia, she died at the same age as Val, but soon was cloned to be C-20034. She then looked at the pod where C-20034 used to sleep before turning to White Tiger. "White Tiger, do you anything else about Dr. Gibson?"

"Not much, Dr. Gibson suddenly disappear without any trace of him or his whereabouts." White Tiger answered.

"He's probably devastated over the loss of his wife and his daughter…I know I would." Spider-Man mutters the last part, thinking about his Uncle Ben.

Dark looks at the file and reads about Dr. Gibson. She guessed that Dr. Gibson was found by Mortem and struck a deal with him. Mortem will bring back his beloved daughter by creating a clone if he works for him just like Marco did. He had to work for Mortem in order to pay his daughter's medications. But why did Dr. Gibson disappear? Did something happen to him? If so, then she and the others will investigate. Dark stared at the file before she moves Spider-Man aside to download all the files about C-20034.

"Once they find the survivors, we're bringing this to Fury." Dark said.

"If we can find them." Nova mutters out before yelping in pain when White Tiger elbowed him on his stomach.

"Let's move." Spider-Man said before they headed out of the lab and to the outside.

* * *

Yeyin Tjau'ke (Brave Stone/Scar) was camouflage. He was searching for worthy prey. He, his brothers, and Wolf decided to split up to find worthy prey while the Elite searches for any survivors that knows about this island. They agree to meet back at the ship in two days. They agreed and they split up to do their worked. Yeyin Tjau'ke had encountered many strange hybrids. It was accelerating when he fought them. They charged at him in full speed and tried to kill him. But he outsmarted them and killed them. This island was the perfect place for the new Chiva that way the New Young Bloods would enjoy the trill of the hunt. But they cannot be cocky, they must stay focus and prepared like him. Yeyin Tjau'ke made sure that he is ready for anything as he trained himself with his brothers.

However, his training didn't prepare him when he encountered a curtain group.

Yeyin Tjau'ke decloaks himself as he walks over to a stream to refill his water canteen. But as he did, he stops when he heard something from the undergrowth. Snapping at the direction, Yeyin Tjau'ke quickly activates his camouflage and readies his wristblade at the incoming prey. He watched and listens to the leaves rustle. The Yautja was ready to pounce but stops when the supposed creature was actually a young female Ooman pup with a reptile like creature that has silver scales, green eyes, and feathered wings. The little Ooman pup turns to her head a bit.

"Damien! You're right, there is a stream here." She said before she comes out of the undergrowth.

Yeyin Tjau'ke then saw two more Oomans coming out from the undergrowth. One was a young male Ooman pup and the other is female Ooman that appears to be a juvenile or teen. They came over to the female Ooman pup.

"Ha! I knew watching 'Survival to the Fittest' was a good idea." The Ooman known as Damien boasted happily. He thinks that he's an Ooman. He looks human, but his eyes were more reptilian. Yeyin Tjau'ke wonders why but then notices that the two Oomans' attire were messy as if they were surviving here for a while or long. The Ooman female that is with the two pups and creature was beside them as she looks at the water. Suddenly, a furry creature, which Yeyin Tjau'ke knew that it was ferret, came out of the undergrowth. It was covered in in mucus and leaves and twigs were stuck on then.

"Finally! I can wash off this gunk!" The ferret exclaims, which surprised Yeyin Tjau'ke.

He didn't know that animals in Earth could talk now. He watched as the two children took out canteens before filling them up with water while the strange creature takes a drink of the river's water. After they finished, the ferret jumps in and washes off the mucus. After cleaning himself, the talking ferret shake himself dry while the two Oomans shielded themselves from that. After he finished, the talking ferret's fur poofed up, making him look like a giant cotton ball. The two Ooman pups, the strange creature, and the female laughs at him while he yells at them to stop, but it made them laugh a little longer. Yeyin Tjau'ke finds it amusing. Even though they were in a dangerous island, they still know how to keep themselves. After they finished, the Ooman known as Damien looks at the group.

"Okay, we got our canteens filled, we should go and find the others fast before those Xenoraptor thingies comes back and get us." Damien said.

"How are we going to find them?" The youngest member asked.

"That, I have no idea, but if I'm right. They' probably going to the coast to search for a boat." Damien explains before rubbing his chin. "If only we know where."

"Maybe Cornelia knows." The young pup points at the female.

"It's worth a shot if she knows." Damien said before looking to the Ooman female named Cornelia. "Do you know where it is?"

Cornelia thinks of where the coast could be before shrugging, clearly indicating that she doesn't know where it is. Yeyin Tjau'ke wonders if there are other Oomans like them there. Suddenly, Cornelia head shot up and was staring at Yeyin Tjau'ke's direction. The Yautja froze. Did she somehow spot him? Or was she able to sense him. If so, then he cannot let them see him.

"What's wrong, Cornelia?" The little Ooman pup asked. Cornelia didn't answer as she narrows her eyes at Yeyin Tjau'ke's direction.

"I don't know what she's looking at but I'm guessing that we're being watched." Damien said before holding the little Ooman's hand. "We should go now."

"Good idea." The ferret said.

With that agreement, the group left while Cornelia continuous to stared at Yeyin Tjau'ke's direction with narrowed eyes. But she left after the little Ooman pup called her. Yeyin Tjau'ke watches them leave. He finds it curious to see a strange group of Oomans. He wanted to know why they were here. So, Yeyin Tjau'ke follows them secretly, watching them from a distance. The Oomans walked through the jungles, passing some undergrowth. The Oomans stumbled upon a warehouse. It was abandoned and it looks like there was some vehicles inside there.

Yeyin Tjau'ke watches them enter the building while Cornelia looks out for a brief moment before coming inside. Yeyin Tjau'ke follows them but by going to the hole on the roof. He carefully climbs up, masking his footsteps and entering from the above. He climbs down and lands quietly on the platform. He scans the area and to his surprise, he couldn't find their heat signatures. Decloaking himself, Yeyin Tjau'ke tries to scan the area again, but when he turns around, Cornelia was right behind him with wide eyes. Before he could react, he was pushed by an invisible force and crashed down on the cement floor. He growls in pain as he tries to get up, but metal rods came out of nowhere and binds him down, rendering him from moving. Yeyin Tjau'ke growls and when he looks at the Ooman Cornelia, his eyes widen in shock to see her floating down the platform and lands on the ground.

He then heard something from the corner. Turning slightly to his side, he saw a door opening, releasing cold air. He saw the little Ooman pup, Damien, and the two creatures coming out. They were covered in frost and were shivering. Well, Damien and the talking ferret were shivering, Val and that strange creature were not.

"H-HA! C-C-Corne-lia w-was r-r-right!" Damien exclaims while shivering.

The talking ferret looks at the little Ooman pup and the creature, who was sitting her head. "H-How c-come y-you're not c-cold…" He shivered.

The creature shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, we're immune to the cold." It answered, revealing it to be a female.

" ** _So, that creature can talk as well."_** Yeyin Tjau'ke thought.

"Is that a Yautja?" The little Ooman asked Damien. Yeyin Tjau'ke looked at her in surprise, how did she know what his species are?

Damien shake himself warm before looking at Yeyin Tjau'ke. "Yeah, and I don't think he's happy that we kind of a…trapped him." Damien explains while clearing his throat. "But we still don't get why was he following us."

"Maybe he's planning to eat us!" the ferret exclaims before pointing at the reptilian creature. "Eat her! She's more tender!"

"HEY!" The creature exclaims at the ferret in annoyance.

Yeyin Tjau'ke stared at the ferret with a blank expression under his mask. He is not going to eat those creatures. He doesn't know if they are poisonous or not. But the reason why he was following them is because he was curious on why these Oomans are alone with no adults. The little Ooman turns to Damien and whispers something to him that Yeyin Tjau'ke could barely hear. Damien looks at her strangely and then to Yeyin Tjau'ke. He lets out a sigh before taking a deep breath.

" **Hello."**

Yeyin Tjau'ke eyes widen under his mask. Damien was speaking his kin's language! Impossible! His language is too difficult to learn by some species, but few selected ones can understand his language with some difficulties. Though, there was one species that can understand were the Galatrias, but they died out years ago during the war of their enemy species, the Mosntroums.

" **You-You speak my kin's language."** Yeyin Tjau'ke asked him in shock. **"How?"**

" **It's a very, very long story."** Damien answered. **"But the point is, why are you even here? Are you trying to hunt us?"**

" **No, I am here to hunt for those new red hybrid** **Kiande Amedhas. But I did not expect young Oomans to be here."** Yeyin Tjau'ke answered to him, looking at them suspiciously.

" **It's a long story. But this involved us being kidnapped, being chased by red Xenoraptors, and got separated."** Damien explains.

" **What?"** Yeyin Tjau'ke questioned, unsure what he means.

" **Like I said, it's a long story."** Damien stated.

" **I have time, but I prefer that I should be sitting instead of being trapped."** Yeyin Tjau'ke pointed out his trapped state.

Damien looks at him for a few seconds before holding up a finger. **"Just one moment."**

Damien gestured the others to follow him. They went to the corner of the room and had a private discussion. Well, Damien, the little Ooman, and the creatures are having the discussion while Cornelia listens. They would sometimes turn to him briefly and then back to each other, whispering something. After a few seconds of their discussion, they turned to Yeyin Tjau'ke and walked over to him.

" **Alright, we'll let you go,** ** _IF_** **you promise that you won't attack us."** Damien offered.

Yeyin Tjau'ke snorts. **"Do not worry, young Ooman. I will not harm any of you…and even her."** He gestured Cornelia, who was staring at him curiously, and then to all. **"It is not the honorable way to hunt."**

Damien and the group looked at him briefly before Damien signals Cornelia to let him go. Understanding, this, Cornelia closes her eyes and suddenly the metal rods off Yeyin Tjau'ke. He got up and watches the floating metal rods were put away to the corner and Cornelia opens her eyes to look at Yeyin Tjau'ke.

" **How did she do that?"** Yeyin Tjau'ke asked Damien, pointing out to Cornelia.

" **Well, for starter, Cornelia has psychic powers."** Damien explains before explaining the whole situation. Yeyin Tjau'ke listens to Damien and learns their names. The pup is name Valentina or Val for short. Her creature companion is named Celestia and she is what they call a dragon. The ferret is named Rocco, who was actually a human who was turned into a ferret. He later found out that they were tricked by an Ooman named Weyland into thinking that he was taking them to a tropical vacation. But soon discovered that there was an Ooman named Uberto Mortem who tricked Weyland into bringing them to this island. Yeyin Tjau'ke listens to his tale as he explains that this Uberto tried to get them to search for his father's experiments. The one they found is named C-20034 who's new name is Cornelia has psychic abilities that can help her moves things with her mind, which was fascinating for Yeyin Tjau'ke to learn more. Later on, they told Yeyin Tjau'ke that they need to find the coast in order to find the others, knowing the others will be there too. Yeyin Tjau'ke decided that he should help this Oomans find the others, and figuring out how to find this Uberto Ooman, so he and the others can learn about these hybrids.

" **I will help you find your pack."** Yeyin Tjau'ke croons out.

" **Really?"** Damien asked in Yeyin Tjau'ke's language. **"You will help us? After we…you know…trapped you?"**

" **You only did it for self-defense. And I know where the coast is."** Yeyin Tjau'ke answered calmly.

" **You do?"** Damien asked Yeyin Tjau'ke, who nodded. He looks at the group and gestured the Yautja. "He said that he will take us to the coast."

"Don't trust him! He'll kill us before we can do anything!" Rocco exclaims.

"Rocco, his kind follows a strict code. They won't attack the weak, we'll be fine." Damien assured before turning to Yeyin Tjau'ke with approval nod. **"Alright, you can lead us to the coast."** Damien said in Yeyin Tjau'ke language before turning to Cornelia. "Cornelia, try to find a way to hotwire a car."

Cornelia looks at him with her head titled. Not sure what 'hotwire' means, but she guessed that he wanted her to start up a vehicle. So, making her way to a nearest jeep. She placed her hand on top of the hood and closes her eyes again. Suddenly, the jeep turns on by itself, engines running, as Cornelia withdraws her hand from it. Damien grins as he picks up Val and brings her to jeep. He placed her on the front seat while Celestia rested on her lap. Cornelia levitated and sits at the back. Damien hops on the driver seats and readies the wheel with Rocco in his bag. Damien looks at Yeyin Tjau'ke.

"You lead, I'll drive." Damien said, speaking English.

Yeyin Tjau'ke and his kind can understand humans, but they have trouble speaking their language. So, nodding, Yeyin Tjau'ke gets on the jeep, sitting beside Cornelia as Damien drives the jeep to the outside while Yeyin Tjau'ke guides him where. Val looks at Yeyin Tjau'ke curiously. The male Yautja notices her stare and looks at her.

"What's your name?" She asked Yeyin Tjau'ke.

Yeyin Tjau'ke tilts his head at her, knowing that she was curious about his name. Well, it's fair, for he knows their names, it's right for them to know his.

" **Yeyin Tjau'ke."** He answered.

"He said that his name is Yeyin Tjau'ke." Damien translated.

"What does his name mean?" Celestia asked.

"I think it means Brave Stone." Damien explained.

Val looks at Yeyin Tjau'ke curiously and notices that he has some scars that were slowly healing. "His name is hard to pronounce." She said as she looks at his scars. "Can we call him Ahraan?"

"Ahraan?" Damien asked, causing Yeyin Tjau'ke to look at her. "What kind of word is that?"

"Soren taught me to speak an ancient language of the dragons and each words have meaning." Val explained.

 **"And what dose Ahraan means?"** Yeyin Tjau'ke asked while Damien translated.

"It means scar." Val and Celestia stated.

"Why did you gave him a name that means scar?" Rocco asked.

Val points at Yeyin Tjau'ke battle scars. "It's because he has scars all over his body."

Yeyin Tjau'ke smirks under his mask, finding it amusing that this little Ooman gave him a name that means of his scars of previous hunts he received. But nevertheless, he liked that name and he will allow them to call him that until they get used to his name. he made a approving growl, saying that they can call him Ahraan and Damien translated. Val was happy that Yeyin Tjau'ke likes the name, knowing that they will be good friends sometimes later. Damien drives the jeep to the direction to the coast with Yeyin Tjau'ke or Ahraan guidance.

* * *

Somewhere else, Thwei Th'syra was having a great time hunting. He killed so many Kiande Amedha hybrids and other predatorial like creatures that tried to attack him. It was the best and thrilling hunt he has ever experience! He wanted to find more worthy kill. However, upon reaching to a riverbank, he spotted three Oomans close by. He stops his tracks, still cloaked, as he peers through the trees and saw three strange figures coming out from the undergrowth. He saw two young female Ooman pups with yellow hairs and a slightly adult looking male Ooman with Kiande Amedha's tail. Which surprised Thwei Th'syra since he never seen an Ooman with a tail before.

He listens to their conversation and learned their names are Quinn, Kendall, and Leonidas. The one named Leonidas was very interesting. He was calm and yet helps the young female Oomans to collect some herbs that are useful in their journey. Though, he was curious on why they were here. The male Ooman wasn't suited for this type of situation and the female Oomans attire looked messed up, as if they were surviving this island. Soon, Thwei Th'syra watches them leave to another area. Narrowing his eyes under his mask, Thwei Th'syra decided to follow them through the jungle. The Yautja carefully made his way towards them in secret, wondering where they were going. Upon further investigation, he spotted two heat signatures that belongs to the two Ooman females, but the male Ooman was nowhere to be seen.

When he was about to turn away, a fist made contact to his face. Even though his masked protected him, he still felt it and it was painful. He was sent flying through the air and crashed on a tree. Thwei Th'syra recovered from the blow and glares at the one who punched him. To his surprised, it was Leonidas. He was growling at him like a mixture of his kin and a Kiande Amedha. Thwei Th'syra roars at Leonidas and charges at him with his wristblades activate. Leonidas reacted quickly and dodges his attacks and even blocked Thwei Th'syra's attacks. Leonidas did a roundhouse kick on Thwei Th'syra's face, causing the male Yautja to fall on his face, before Leonida grabbed Thwei Th'syra's legs and tosses him to the undergrowth, crashing on the plant life. Thwei Th'syra growls in anger, he is so going to mount Leonidas's head on his collection. Thwei Th'syra charges at Leonidas in full speed with his blades ready. However, Leonidas was proven skilled in both defense and combat. He blocked all Thwei Th'syra's attack before striking at him with furies of punches and kicks. Thwei Th'syra has to admit, this strange Ooman has impressive skills. When Leonidas knocks Thwei Th'syra on the ground, he grabs the Yuatja's armor and lifted him and was about to punch him when Thwei Th'syra brought up his blade in front of Leonidas face. However, Leonidas's tail blade was behind Thwei Th'syra's neck, ready to pierce his scaly neck.

And thus, they were in a stalemate.

The two males growled at each other dangerously, ready to strike if they try anything. However, they didn't do anything when they heard someone approaching them. Turning their heads at the same time, they saw Quinn and Kendall looking at them with uncertainty.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, unsure what's going.

Leonidas side glares at Thwei Th'syra. "This creature was hunting us." He answered, almost like a hiss.

"Leon, calm down. We don't know for sure if he was hunting us." Quinn pointed out.

Kendall, who has her arms crossed, looked at Thwei Th'syra calmly. "She's right, he was more likely observing us whether or not if we were ' _worthy to hunt'_." She air quoted the words.

Quinn and Leonidas looked at her, along with Thwei Th'syra. "And you know this how?" Quinn asked her.

"My father would take me and my brothers hunting, teaching us everything we need to know about the hunt." Kendall explains as she looks at the Yautja. "And maybe he has a reason."

"To what? Hunting us like if we were his prey?" Leonidas growled which Thwei Th'syra growls back.

"Or maybe he thought why there were two girls with a stranger as their company and are walking through the jungle with wild and dangerous hybrid like predators?" Kendall pointed out.

Quinn turns to her with a surprise look along with the two males who were still locked in combat. They were staring at Kendall with a mildly surprise expression on their faces, not sure how to answer that.

" **Huh, smart Ooman."** Thwei Th'syra commented at her, but to the girls, it sounded like a growl.

Leonidas gave him a sideway glance. "Don't encourage her." He mutters at him.

This surprised Thwei Th'syra as he looks at Leonidas. **"You can understand me?"**

"Of course, I can understand you, I have your kind's DNA in me." Leonidas stated out to him, which surprised the Yautja.

"Hold up!" Quinn stops him, causing both males to look at her. "Are you saying that the unknown alien DNA was one of his kind?" She points at Thwei Th'syra.

"His scent matches the DNA that was injected upon me many years ago. But all I want to know is, _why_ is he here?" Leonidas questioned the Yautja, who growled at him.

" **Strong words for a** ** _halfling_** **. I came here to finish my Chiva with my brothers."** Thwei Th'syra growled at Leonidas, who raises a brow at him.

"What did he say?" Quinn asked.

"He said that he and his brothers were in this thing called a Chiva, whatever that is." Leonidas muttered the last part.

Quinn and Kendall exchange glances. "Didn't Damien mention this to us back on the pyramid about an ancient ritual about Yautjas and their ritual?" Quinn said to Kendall.

This caught Thwei Th'syra interest as he turns towards the young Ooman females. **"You have been at the pyramids?"**

Leonidas translated to them and Kendall pointed out. "Yes, and your 'ritual' nearly killed us."

Thwei Th'syra snorted. **"We would've gotten there sooner if it wasn't for that blue skinned Ooman female!"** Thwei Th'syra roared out.

"He said something about a blue skinned female that I believe to be female has somehow prevented their Chiva."

"Wait, did he say blue skinned?" Quinn asked, causing the two males to look at her. "By any chance that this blue skinned female has long black hair and sclera, dark blue eyes, and a personality that is cold and sour?"

Thwei Th'syra looked at her in surprised and nodded. **"Yes, how did you know?"**

Quinn and Kendall looked at each other. Quinn was worry while Kendall made a deadpan look. "Dark."

" **Who?"** Thwei Th'syra asked and Leonidas translated.

"Dark Twilight, she's a somewhat friend of ours." Quinn tries to explain.

"And she was the one who kicked your butts in the pyramid." Kendall added blankly, causing Quinn to cover Kendall's mouth when Thwei Th'syra glares at them when he found out the information about Dark. Quinn lets go of Kendall's mouth as she steps forward.

"Look, I know you want to finish your Chiva thing, but right now. There are others like us, trying to get out of here. If you help us get to the coast, we won't bother you or your brothers' Chiva. If you promise that you won't harm us or Leonidas, okay?" Quinn offered.

Thwei Th'syra gave her a deadpan look under his mask. Clearly not liking the idea of working together and having to find their other Ooman companions. But if this means that they can leave him and his brothers alone from their Chiva, he will help them. Thwei Th'syra gave a nod in agreement, promising them that he will help them.

"Good, now you and Leonidas should let go of each other with no fighting, understand?" Quinn added.

The two males glared at each other, chowing that they aren't going to back down without a fight. However, Quinn's facial expression was showing that she doesn't want them to start any fights or problems. So, with a growl, the two roughly withdraw themselves from each other while glaring.

"Okay, so that's taken care of, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Quinn, this is Kendall." Quinn points at Kendall, who gave a simple wave, before gesturing Leonidas. "You already met Leonidas."

The hybrid has his arms crossed and gave a simple snort. "The feelings mutual." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's your name?" She asked the big Yautja.

Thwei Th'syra was secretly glaring at Leonidas before calmly turning towards Quinn. **"Thwei Th'syra."** He answered.

"What did he say?" Kendall asked.

"He said that his name is Thwei Th'syra." Leonidas translated.

"Oh, um…that's an interesting name." Quinn commented, not wanting to be rude. "But if it's alright, can we just call you Celtic?"

Thwei Th'syra wanted to sigh. He forgotten that this Oomans may have difficulties understanding his name, but Celtic sounded very interesting name. It has this warrior feeling in it. So, with a simple nod, Thwei Th'syra would be called Celtic for now. Leonidas translated to them that Celtic likes the name. And with that situation cleared, they all headed towards the direction on where the coast is with their new friend Celtic at their side.

* * *

In another part of the island, the screams of Aggie and Gem were heard through the trees. Their companion, Andrew, was driving in full speed. Dodging trees and undergrowth, while Aggie and Gem were screaming on top of their lungs. Andrew's driving was too fast and somewhat reckless. They didn't know where they were going until Andrew hits the breaks to stop the jeep. Once he did, the two girls were panting in shock and relief. Gem was still clinging on Andrew's seat while Aggie was staring in front of the direction with wide and scared eyes. Though, before they could recover, Andrew suddenly got out of the jeep with a rifle in hand and went over to a warehouse. The girls followed after him and entered the warehouse. As it turns out, this warehouse was filled with supplies of rations, can goods, stored water, tools, and more.

"Huh, I guess we don't need to worry about food and water now." Gem commented as she turns towards to Andrew with a smile. "Nice work finding this place, Andrew."

Andrew gave a small nod and points at the boxes. "Med-ical sup-plies." He hesitated a bit on his words.

Gem follows his direction and nodded in understanding. "You're right, we might need those." She said as she and Andrew went over to the boxes. Aggie walks away from them a bit as she went over to a crate of rations. Unaware that she and the others were being watched by an unknown and hidden figure. Andrew stopped from his tracks and looks around. He sense something close by and it was dangerous. He knew that they were being hunted, he readies he rifle and searches through the area. Gem notices his strange behavior and asked what's wrong.

They didn't notice that Aggie was far from the group and was near crates of rations. Having no idea that the floor beneath her was going to collapse soon. When she opens it, she saw that they were still in tack and useful. She turns to the direction of her friends and was about to go there when the floor gave in, creating a small hole, and Aggie fell in with a scream. Her scream caught the attention of her friends as they quickly ran to her direction. However, before Aggie could fall to her doom, a scaled hand quickly grabbed her arm. Aggie stops screaming as she looks down at the dark hole beneath her. Before she could react, something or someone gently lifted her up from the hole. She thought that it was either Gem or Andrew that saved her. Nope, to her shock and horror, holding her arm was none other than a Yautja, the alien hunter that Damien told them about from the pyramids. She gulps in fear as she stared at the big predator like hunter in fear, thinking that he would rip her apart. But to her surprise, the Yautja gently place her down on a stabilized floor that would hold their weight. Aggie looks at the Yautja with shock and wide eyes as they strange alien hunter tilted his head at her. Aggie adjusted her slight cracked glasses.

"Um…thank you…for saving me." Aggie said with gratitude, feeling relief that she didn't fall into her doom.

The Yautja tilted his head at her again, but soon stops when they both heard gun clicking. Turning to the direction of the source, they saw Andrew holding his rifle and points it at the Yautja with narrowed eyes. Gem was standing behind Andrew as she watches them in shock. The Yautja growls at him dangerously as he slowly reaches his weapon but Andrew readies his rifle and was going to shot him in his head. Though, it was prevented when Aggie came forward.

"Stop! He didn't try to hurt me, Andrew! He saved my life." Aggie defended.

"He what?" Gem looks at her in shock and surprised.

"If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. Please, Andrew, just put your gun down." Aggie pleaded.

The Yautja glares at Andrew as he points his gun at him. Before anyone could stop each other, Andrew fired a single bullet, but it didn't struck the Yautja. No, it struck a red Xenoraptor that was going to sneak behind them. The hybrid creature fell on the ground dead after Andrew shoots it at one of its weak spots. They stared at the dead creature in shock, they didn't notice it until Andrew shot it. Soon, Andrew lowered his rifle and turns to a bewildered Aggie.

"Let's…go. More...will...come."

With that, Andrew turns and leaves with a hesitant XenoGem following. Aggressive e knows that Andrew wanted them to help him collect the supplies before they leave. So, thanking the Yautja who saved her, Aggie went back to her work in collecting some rations. The Yautja watches them as they gathered some supplies, though Aggie was having difficulties moving a crate to the outside. But was soon helped by the Yautja that saved her from falling. He picks up the crate and carries it to the jeep outside. Andrew placed a box filled with medical supplies before eyeing on the Yautja, who placed the crate in the jeep. The two gave each other silent looks, as if they were observing each other. Aggie and Gem were watching from the sidelines, worried on what will happen. But to their relief, the two males gave each other simple nods and decided to finish up their work. Sighing in relief, they gathered the supplies they need and were ready to head off.

"Do you want to come with us?" Aggie asked the Yautja. The Alien hunter looks at Aggie curiously as she was sitting on the front seat. "We could use extra help in finding the others."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring an alien hunter? I mean, you know what he and his kind can do." Gem pointed out, hoping in the jeep while you the alien hunter looks at her strangely.

"Gem, he saved my life, and he didn't attack us after Andrew shoot that red xeno hybrid." Aggie stated as Andrew gets in the driver the seat. "We should bring Chopper with us."

Gem looks at her strangely. "You named him Chopper?" Gem asked unsure.

Aggie shrugs. "I don't know his real name, so I decided to give him one."

"Okay, but why Chopper?" Gem asked.

"Meh, it suits him." Aggie said with a smile.

Gem stared at her friend for a brief moment before sighing. "Alright, but you're going to explain to them." She said, referring to Marco and the others.

Aggie smiles and turns to Chopper. "Come on, you can help us find our friends." She said.

Chopper stared at her, making strange clicking sounds. He studied them carefully as they looked at him with uncertainty. But after a few minutes, Chopper hops on the back of the jeep and sits next to Gem. The human and Xenomorph hybrid holds on to Andrew's seat and turns to Chopper with a scared expression.

"You might to hold on to something." She warmed, causing Chopper to tilt his head.

Later, the jeep that Andrew was driving was seen jumping over the undergrowth with screaming Gem and Aggie, who were holding tight and had their eyes close, fearing at Andrew's driving. While Chopper sits at the back of the jeep with a calm expression, not terrified at Andrew's fast driving.

* * *

 **Okay, before of you guys asked, yes Damien can drive a any vehicle since he was young because he knows how to hijak any vehicles since childhood. Hoskins is still alive out there. And their meeting with X77 will be on the next chapter.**

 **And sorry if it's not good story, I was busy with the holiday.**

 **That is all and Merry Christmas!**


	27. Death is Upon Us

**_Rules:_**

 ** _Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person._**

 ** _Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight_**

 ** _Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories._**

 ** _Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart._**

 ** _Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box._**

 ** _Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box._**

 ** _Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._**

 **Yautjas:**

 **Thwei Th'syra (Blood Skull/Celtic)**  
 **Yeyin Tjau'ke (Brave Stone/Scar)**  
 **Halkrath Kv'var-de (Shadow Hunter/Chopper)**  
 **Yeyinde (Brave One/Elder)  
Wolf**

 **Speech:**

 **"** **Yautja Talking"**  
 **"** _ **Yautja Thinking**_ " **  
**"Human Talking"  
" _Human Thinking"_

 _ **A little warning, there would be some deaths in this chapter. And there would be blood and gore.**_

* * *

Wolf was searching for any signs of Oomans that might survived here. Wolf told the three Yautja brothers that they will rendezvous back on his ship after they finish their hunt and him finding any Ooman survivors. Wolf made sure to never put his guard down. This island is not like the Chiva he did when he was still a Young Blood. This island was beyond any Chiva. It was different, filled with challenges and new danger. These new Kiande Amedhas seem like a challenge, a challenge that his kin will find interesting. However, he isn't sure what they are or what they are cable of doing. If he finds the Ooman with that information, he will take him or her to the clan, to explain everything to the council.

Wolf suddenly stops when he spotted multiple heat signatures close by. Growling softly, Wolf went towards the direction of the source, making sure to be cloaked, and not getting spotted. He climbs up to a tree and crouches down to investigate the source. He saw eleven Oomans, walking through the thick jungle. One of the Ooman was old and sickly. Wolf narrowed his eyes at the sick Ooman, he turned on his mask's x-ray for further investigation and saw he has a major infection on his lungs, indicating that he won't live that long.

Wolf secretly follows them from the treelined, watching them from a distance. He made sure that he won't get spotted because one of the male Ooman could've sensed him with his red eyes narrowed in suspicion. He then left with the group as they entered the building of some kind. Wolf decided to follow them in another part of the building, that way, there won't be any suspicion.

As he leaves, the Ooman or human known as arco leads the group in the building, were they can rest for a while. They've been walking for hours and were getting tired. So, they rest up on a nearby building, checking their supplies and equipment.

"What's the statues in the supplies?" Kodiak asked Malik, who was checking the bag.

"Okay, we're good with ammo, have enough food rations for a week or so, and…oh. We're almost out of aspirins." Malik informs.

"How the hell are we low on aspirin?" Kodiak questioned.

Malik silently points out to Kodiak the reason. Turns out, Weyland was the reason that they were low on aspirin. Due to his lung cancer, he needed those aspirins to stop his pain. And it is also a problem for them since Weyland was slowing them down. Kodiak and his man had some suggestion. And those are A.) Leave Weyland or B.) Show him _mercy._ They decided to talk about their situation to the other group, I mean. They will disagree on their idea. Though, they would be doing them a favor since Weyland was going to die eventually.

"We need to talk." Kodiak said to Marco and Owen. The two men looked at the leader of the mercenaries as he signals them to follow. They gave him a skeptical look but decided to follow and asked questions later. Once they were far from the group, Kodiak spills out the beans.

"Okay, we have low on aspirins." Kodiak informs them.

"We notice." Marco mutters before returning to his regular tone. "Look, I know where the storage house is, it's stock with all the medicine we need to-"

"I didn't call you here to talk about the meds." Kodiak cuts him off.

"…Then what?" Owen asked, not sure what Kodiak was trying to say. The mercenary pointed his rifle at the direction that they followed. It was pointing at Weyland, who was sitting on a fallen debris, and was coughing.

"Weyland? What does he have to do with this?" Owen asked.

"He's slowing us down." Kodiak explained. "He's sick and it's a problem for us reaching to the coast. He either should stayed behind or we show him mercy."

When he said that final suggestion, Owen and Marco turned to Kodiak with a shock expression. He wasn't thinking of killing Weyland?! That's just crazy! They knew that Weyland's sick, but there is no way thau were just going to leave him to die or killing him.

"Look, we know Weyland is sick, but there is no way we're leaving him here to die or ending him." Marco said sternly. "And we're getting out of here, ALL of us."

"Well, if you haven't notice, we're doing Weyland a favor. Ending him will make it easier for us to reach to the coast and without getting killed by those Xenoraptors." Kodiak pointed out to Marco with a glare.

As they silently argue, Sofia came over to Weyland and check on him. "How are you holding up?" Sofia asked him, handing him a canteen of water.

Weyland gladly takes the canteen and drinks the water. "Not so well." He mutters before coughing.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through." Sofia assured.

"I doubt it, I'm just slowing you all down. I can barely stand." Weyland informs her before taking out a piece of paper in his hand and then turns to Sofia. "If something happens to me, please give this to my son, Carson. He needs to know."

"Don't say that, we're gonna make it out of here." Sofia said to him with a soft smile.

Before Weyland could say anything, something crashed from a distance. All guns were pointed at the dark hall of the building, Marco takes the lead while the weaponless aka Alex, Sofia, and Weyland, stayed behind the ones with weapons. Marco opens a door that leads to another hallway. Marco signals them to be quiet as he takes the lead and enters the hallway. Marco came closer and closer to a darker room when something came out screaming and Marco almost shot it but stops when it revealed to be a scientist, covered in dirt. He looks terrified as if something scared the life out of him. When he saw Marco and the others, his fears vanished into relief.

"Oh, my God! Rescuers! I'm save!" the scientist exclaims in relief.

"Wait a minute, you're one of the scientists that was working the Xenomorph hybridism." Marco said, recognizing the scientist.

"Hold up, you're saying that he's one of those guys that made those things?" Malik points his gun at the scientist.

The scientist shook his head. "Well, no…I mean, sort of. But I only checked on their vitals." He explained the best way he could.

"Just tell us the what fuck happened here?" Kodiak stated, holding his gun.

"R-Right, right. Okay. It all started few weeks ago…I-I was checking on the vitals of the cloned hybrids until suddenly… _she_ got out."

Marco's eyes widen in shock. "X77 escaped?!" He exclaimed, causing the group (who knows X77) to became shock and worry.

The scientist quickly stops him there. "No! Nononono! It's not X77, she's still in her holding cell." He assured, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "I was talking about Countess EB."

"Countess!? She's out!" Marco exclaims in shock.

"Um…quick question. Who the hell is Countess EB?" Owen asked, not sure what they were talking about. "'Cause we're still new here."

"Countess is the name of the red queen xenomorph." Marco explained.

"Okay…but why Countess EB?" Mike asked, not sure why they named the red xenomorph queen countess. The others wanted to know why as well. Marco sighs and turns to the group with the answers they need.

"Her full code name is Countess EB, stands for Elizabeth Bathory." Marco added.

"Wait a second, are you saying that this alien queen is named Elizabeth Bathory? As in Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed de Ecsed, Hungarian noblewoman and reputed serial killer?" Alex stated in shock.

"Who tortured and murdered more than 600 young women in the 16th–17th century in Hungary and was dubbed the _'Blood Countess'_?" Sofia added in shock.

Hearing this, the men turned to Mortem and the scientist with shock and disbelief expression. Marco looked at them with a slightly awkward and truthful look as he gave them a shrug. "Pretty much."

"Oh, naming it after a serial killer back in the 16th century, _great_ name." Owen said sarcastically.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who named it Countess EB." Marco stated before turning to the scientist. "Tell me how exactly she escaped?"

"I-It started a year ago, after Mortem's…death. We continued our research with the hybrids. However, some scientists weren't careful."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"They were testing hybrid fusion with Countess's DNA, in hopes to create another like her, however. In the process, it accidentally created an explosion that freed Countess from her cell and she wreak havoc all around the island, freeing other hybrids, giving them orders…and basically, taking over the island."

"How did you escape?" Sofia asked the scientist.

"I hid in the cryo chamber. Well, actually, I fell in the cryo chamber when I was escaping the Xenoraptors and fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know how long I was out since I didn't see the timer…anyways, I waken up two days ago after finding out what just happened." The scientist explains in fear. Marco mutters out shit, knowing that this will be a problem for them.

"Quick question, how the hell do you know this after you were trapped over a year now?" Maddox asked.

"It's a funny story actually, you see-"

Marco cuts him. "J-Just stop, please? Just stop."

"Oh, right! Sorry…I'm just glad there are rescuers." The scientist said in relief.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we ain't no recue party." Kodiak pointed out, causing the scientist to lose hope.

"Look, we're going to coast to and get a boat out of here." Marco explained.

This brighten up the scientist. "Oh-ah…of course, I'm sure there's still boats there. And find a-"

He was suddenly was cut off when a tail baled came out from the shadow and stabs him behind his head, killing him by a single blow. This caused to group to scream in fright as the body of the dead scientist was brought into the darkness of the room, followed by a loud shriek.

"RUN!" Marco yelled.

They needed to be told twice. The group made a run for it, not wanting to stick around. They run through the halls, making their way to the exit, but to their horror and shock, a pack of red Xenoraptors were there.

"Oh, shit! Move back!" Marco yelled.

They all did and made another run for it. Marco said that he knows another exit. They followed him as fast they could, however. They were chased by the red Xenoraptors. Marco, Owen, and the mercenaries shoot their guns at them, they were able to slow them down, giving them and the others enough time to escape. They ran through the halls and made their way to a research lab. They ran through the lab while the men with guns shoot at the incoming Xenoraptors. Alex and Sofia took Weyland somewhere safe as they group deals with the Xenoraptors. Jay activated his hybrid form and savagely attacks a Xenoraptor that was close to the girls and Weyland.

Weyland was shock by this before was pulled away by the girls when another red Xenomorph came. Luckily, Mike came and grabbed hold of the red Xenoraptor's wrists, preventing it from using its claws. Mike uses his power to absorb the energy of it, making it weak, before Mike punches it hard. It crashed on to a wall, creating a crater, and killing it instantly.

"Let's move, move, move!" Marco ordered before taking out a grenade and removes the pin before tossing it to the hall. They all run away from the lab and to another hall. There was an explosion, causing the building to shake a bit, but this didn't stop the group from evading the red Xenoraptors. Suddenly, Marco was tackled by one of the Xenoraptors.

"MARCO!" Owen yelled out before shooting two incoming Xenoraptors.

Marco uses his rifle to block the jaws of the Xenoraptor. He moved his head to avoid the sharp claws of the hybrid. He tries to kick it off him, but it was proven too strong. The hybrid lifted its tail blade and was ready to end him when something sharp pierced through the Xenoraptor. Marco stops and watched in shock to see the Xenoraptor was suddenly tossed away, giving Marco a chance to breathe. The single father looked up and gasp to see who his savior was. Right in front of him was an alien like being. It stood 7ft 8 tall, wears an alien mask with strange markings on them. He wears strange armor that has skulls on them, human skulls to be exact. It wears a fishnet shirt that was under a chest armor. The big alien looks down at Marco under its mask as the human slowly got up on his feet and looked at the warrior in shock. Though, he was cut off when the alien looking warrior took out a huge shuriken like weapon and throws it pass Marco, who didn't notice a red Xenoraptor coming towards him, before it sliced the hybrid in half. The weapon returns to the warrior as Marco watched in shock to see that. But his thoughts were cut off when Owen called out to him to run. Marco gave the alien one last look before running over to Owen. The two men run after the group, unaware that the alien warrior was in camouflage and was following them.

Once they made it back to the group, they saw the mercenaries reloading while Weyland was coughing uncontrollably. Alex and Sofia were there to help him the best way they could, but his sickness was getting worst every second.

"Where the hell is the exit, Marco?!" Kodiak exclaim, readying his shotgun.

"Down the hall to the left, the exit is there!" Marco informs.

They quickly made it to the hall, with the red Xenoraptors on their tails. They managed to evade them and were almost at the exit, however, Weyland stops and fall on his knees, his cancer was getting difficult for him to breathe and run at the same time. Even they were able to get away from the red Xenoraptors, they still need to keep going.

"I've got to stop. I've got to stop." Weyland panted while coughing as Alex and Sofia helped him to sit down on the ground.

"What's the hold up?! We don't have time for this shit!" Kodiak exclaims.

"He's sick, it's not his fault." Alex shot back at him with a glare.

"He's slowing us down! We be better off if we leave him." Kodiak stated firmly.

"Hold it! We can't leave him to die by those _things_!" Mike defended, not wanting Weyland to die here.

"It's either him or us, I say we leave this man!" Maddox agreed with his leader.

"He can make it! Jay, you have to carry Weyland." Sofia said to her boyfriend.

Jay nodded and was about to carry Weyland but he stops him. "They're right, I'm slowing us down…I can hardly stand."

"We're not gonna let you die down here." Alex stated to him, saying it firmly as if she was saying that was an order.

"Weyland, we can do this. We can make it to the coast and reach home, you'll be with your son soon." Sofia assured gently, signaling Jay to come over.

Seeing how determined they are, Weyland had to try anyway. He slowly got up on his feet until something shape pierce through his chest. The old billionaire gasped and choked in pain; blood pooled from his mouth. He could feel his body lifted from the ground and heard Alex and Sofia's screams. The men of the group were yelling curses as they saw who did it. A red Xenorsptor was able to sneak attack from the ceiling and strikes at Weyland from behind, piercing its sharp tail blade through his chest. It lifted him from the ground before it flicks it tail to fling Weyland's body and send him crashing into the floor. The group started firing at it with their guns. The red Xenoraptor dodged their attack and was going to strike at Sofia but Alex quickly shielded her friend and summons an energy ball from her hand and fires at the hybrid. It got hit and was sent flying and cranes into a wall before going unconscious.

"WEYLAND!" Marco yelled as they came over to the dying billionaire. He was breathing heavily and was chocking in his own blood. "Hang in there, Weyland, we're gonna get you out of here." Marco said.

Jay carefully lifted Weyland up, making sure not to make his injury worst, before they all made a run for it to the exit. However, they heard roads coming from the hall, knowing that they were being chased by the red. Xenoraptors.

"Go! Owen and I will cover you guys!" Marco said before he and and Owen started firing their guns at the incoming red Xenoraptors, buying them time to escape. Even though they were able to hold off the red Xenoraptors, they were running out of bullets.

"I'm almost out!" Owen inform Marco.

"Same!" Marco added.

They were going to be swarm soon and Marco needs to think of a plan. Suddenly, a strange energy plasma blast came out of nowhere and strike at an incoming Xenoraptor, causing it to explode. This startled Owen and Marco in the process. The two men turned around and saw the alien looking warrior was right behind them and saw using a strange canon attached to its shoulder. He fired multiple shots at the incoming Xenoraptors.

"Who the hell is that?!" Owen exclaims.

"I don't know, but he's doing us a favor!" Marco added.

"And that is!?" Owen asked.

"Saving our asses! Let's go!" Marco ordered before turning towards the alien warrior. "We have to move, now!"

The alien turns to him briefly before nodding in understanding. He types something on his computer like gauntlet before strange words came. Marco was confused at first when the alien threw the gauntlet, until the alien removes it from its wrist and tosses it away before running. Seeing this, it didn't take Marco long to realize that the alien had just set up a bomb.

"RUN NOW!" Marco yelled to Owen before he sprinted to the exit with Owen following behind. The device was counting down strange alien numbers. Marco, Owen, and the alien warrior made it out from the building, not before they barricaded it some debris with the help of the alien warrior, as they run for cover. They took cover over an undergrowth that was far from the building as the bomb sets off, creating a big explosion that destroyed the building with the red Xenoraptors. That explosion caused a shockwave that shook the ground, sending dust flying over them. The explosion was heard from miles. Quinn, Kendall, Leonidas, and Celtic heard that and run towards the direction of the explosion. Damien stops the jeep as he and the others looked at each other before he drove towards the direction. Andrew hit the break when he and the others heard the explosion. Gem thought that it could be the others and told Andrew to floor it to the direction, which he gladly did. Dark and the others heard the explosion and quickly made towards the source.

Marco and Owen shielded themselves as the alien warrior stayed calm. After a few seconds or so, everything went quiet, the two males and the alien warrior peeked through the undergrowth to see the destruction of the bomb. Owen and Marco were shocked to see that before they slowly turned to the alien company. The big alien turns to the human males looking at him.

"…"

"…"

"…Um…Thanks…I guess." Owen muttered, bot sure if he should be grateful or not. The alien warrior just started at him under his mask, as if he was studying him and Marco. But before anyone could do anything, they heard Mike's voice calling out to them.

"Owen! Marco! It's Weyland!"

Hearing that, Marco and Owen sprinted towards the sound of Mike's voice as they headed towards to source. They saw Mike close by as he signals them to follow. They did as they walked through the undergrowth and made their way to Mike. Mike shows them where they hid during the explosion. They found a small field and took cover. Owen and Marco saw Weyland lying his head on a log, breathing heavily as his life was slowly draining from him. Jay, Sofia, and Alex tried their best to stop the bleeding, but no avail. Weyland was going to die soon.

"Hang in there, Weyland. You'll make it." Alex tries to assure the dying old man.

Weyland coughs out blood as he looks at them weakly. "Y-You know I can't…" Weyland mutters weakly, blood dripping off his mouth. "I-If you find the kids…t-tell them…tell them…I-I'm sorry for getting t-them in d-danger…"

"You just need to stop and rest, that's all." Sofia explained as tears started to form in her eyes.

Weyalnd slowly shook his head before weakly took out the paper from his pocket and handed it over to Jay. The hybrid takes the paper gently from Weyland as the billionaire looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "P-Please…give this to-to C-Carson…he needs to know…t-that I-I'm s-sorry."

Jay looked at the dying old man sadly and nodded his head. "I will." He whispers softly.

Weyland smiles at him and his friends with a weak smile. "T-thank you…f-for everything…t-to t-t-try a-an-d k-ke-keep m-me a-a-l-l-ivvee…"

And with that, Weyland drew his last breath as he falls into an eternal slumber. Sofia and Alex cried silently, knowing that Weyland is in a better place now. Kodiak and his men just either looked away or looks down on the ground. Marco and Owen knew that they were too late to do anything to save that man's life, but he did his best to survive. Jay gently closes Weyland's eyes while lowering his head, showing his respect to the dead.

Later, the group stacked rocks over Weyalnd's body, making a small funeral for him. After they show their respect, they were ready to head off. Unaware that they were being followed the alien warrior known as Wolf, who was watching them from the treelined.

Suddenly, they heard rustling from the bushes. They quickly pointed their guns at the bushes as they heard something coming towards them. There was a moment of silence, they keep their guards up as they waited for the attacker. Suddenly, Jay's advance heard something and quickly pushes Alex away when an incoming red Xenoraptor almost tackled her.

"Holy shit! Fire!" Kodiak barked, firing at the Xenoraptor. The others followed him as they tried to kill that creature, but it dodged their attacks. It was about to tackle Mike when a big shuriken came out of nowhere and strikes at the Xenoraptor, pinning it to the wall, killing it instantly. They were surprised by this before they heard a strange growl turning around, they saw the alien hunter known as Wolf coming out from hiding, revealing himself fully. Kodiak and his men pointed their guns at him as he made a battle stance, ready to attack.

"STOP! Don't attack it or him I think." Marco ordered.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kodaik exclaims.

"He saved our asses back in the building by blowing it and those Xenoraptors. So, tell your men to lower their guns, NOW!" Marco ordered sternly to Kodiak.

The mercenary leader glares at him angrily, not wanting to lower his gun at the alien hunter. However, knowing it will be waste of bullets. Kodiak ordered his men to lower their guns. They were against it at first, but they need to preserve their ammunition and seeing that this creature looks like he's skilled in combat. So, they slowly lowered their guns, and yet, the alien wasn't going to lower his guard because he doesn't trust these humans yet. However, Marco carefully steps forward and Wolf turns to him.

"You save me and Owen from those Xenoraptors…why?" Marco asked.

Wolf turns to him slightly, still with his guard up, but he was able to answer. He and few selected Yautjas can speak little of Ooman language, though it was hard to speak for them and would sometimes use their language in the process.

"Worthy prey." Wolf answered.

"Hold up, your saying that you came here so you can hunt down those things?" Kodiak points at the dead Xenoraptor, who's acid blood was melting the tree.

The Elite nodded his head. "Yes...strong prey...but do not know who made." Wolf tried to explain.

"The one who made those hybrids is Renaldo Morten, but he is no longer alive."' Marco answered calmly yet with a hint of anger in his tone.

Wolf looked at him under his mask. "You know?"

"Sadly, yes. I used to work for that mad man."

"Then you know hybrids." Wolf started with a small growl.

Marco narrowed his eyes at the big alien. "And what if I do?"

"You come to my home planet and explain to clan Elders." Wolf told him sternly.

Marco's eyes widen by this. "W-What? Why?" He asked him.

"To know and learn how to hunt these hybrids, bring great honor and worthy kill for Young Bloods' Chiva." Wolf explain to him. "You will tell Elders, everything."

Marco was shock by this. Of course, he knows every single one of these hybrids. Though, there were new hybrids here, but he can find out more by going through Mortem's data computer that hid somewhere in his main office. He then eyed at the weapons that Wolf still had on him. Marco had a bad feeling if he didn't cooperate, and it would have consequences against his friends and family. Sighing, Marco turns to Wolf with a blank expression.

"Fine, if I come to your planet and explain everything about the hybrids, will you help us get to the coast?" Marco asked him.

Wolf stared at him under his bio-mask for a while. He got to admit, this human has guts to tell him off like that. He would make a worthy kill, however; he needed Marco alive, for he has all the answers that he needed to show and explain to the elders. Wolf agrees with Marco, promising them that he will take them to the coast safely. They and others came to agreement that they won't try anything stupid that would jeopardize their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Damien was driving the jeep towards the source of the explosion but stops when they reach an old abandon railroad with a train cart on it that was filled with deep claw marks. Ahraan scans for any heat signatures in the cart, but it was empty. The group looks at the railroad and wonders why it was there. They got off the jeep and investigate it.

"Wonder why it was here?" Celestia asked.

"Probably used for transporting stuff." Damien guessed, looking inside the empty cart but notices that it was filled with holes made of claws. "And I'm guessing it also transport something big and dangerous."

"Really?" Val asked.

Damien shrugs. "Probably."

" _He is actually correct, it's a transportation device."_ Said a female voice in their heads.

Damien smiles with his eyes closed. "Why thank you." He said proudly before his eyes widen in shock and realization. "Who said that?"

" _I did."_

They all turn to Cornelia, who was sitting on the hood of the jeep, was looking at them calmly. Damien and Val looked at each other and then to Cornelia. "Cornelia? Did-Did you speak?" Damien asked.

" _Yes."_ Came an answer from Cornelia, but she didn't open her mouth/ Instead, she uses her mind to communicate with them. This shocked the group, especially Ahraan. He never knew that this Ooman has this capability before.

"You-You remember how to use your telepathy?" Damien asked, earning a nod from Cornelia.

" _Yes, as we travel, I slowly remember how to use my powers again."_ Cornelia explains through their minds.

This gave the kids hope of finding the others. "Does this mean you can contact the others?" Damien said.

Cornelia nodded _. "Yes, I could sense other presence, but they are in different locations, far from us."_ She explains. _"We can communicate with them."_

Val and Damien cheered in relief, knowing that they can locate the others. "Alright, Cornelia, you have to find our friends." Damien said.

Cornelia nodded as she got off the hood of the jeep and outstretches her hands. Seeing this, the kids take hold of her both of her hands with theirs as she closes her eyes and focuses on searching the others. Cornelia focuses on her mind to the close's human. Luckily, Val's bond towards her uncle was so strong that the telepathic link immediately to him.

" _Uncle Owen?"_ Val's mind said.

There was brief silence. They could only hear the wind rustling the trees. It took a few seconds until someone responded.

" _Val?"_

* * *

Marco's group continued on to the coast with their new _'companion'_ named Wolf. Wolf didn't say anything through the journey as they were trying their best to stay alive. Though, it was proven quite difficult because this island is swarm by hybrids. Marco leads them to the right path to the coast, but it will take hours to reach due to the path being covered by undergrowth.

"How much longer to the coast?" Asked Kodiak.

"Few more hours and we will reach it." Answered Marco.

Kodiak sighs in annoyance as he and the others continue following him. Owen suddenly stops and clutches his head, feeling something aching. Mike stops and turns to Owen. "Owen? You okay?"

"Ugh…I think I'm getting a headache from all this walking." Owen mutters in response. Soon, the headache was slowly getting worst and better before a little voice of his niece came.

" _Uncle Owen?"_

Owen's eyes widen in shocked when he heard his niece's voice. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alex asked.

"I-I could've sworn I heard Val." Owen said.

"Man, I think this island made you cra-" Kodiak was cut off when Damien's voice came to view.

" _He ain't crazy."_

This startled everyone, including Wolf. They looked around for the source of Damien's voice. This was freaking them out.

"Damien? Is that you?" Jay asked, looking around.

" _Well, it ain't Mary Poppins."_ Damien's voice joked through their minds. _"So? How are you guys?"_

"How the hell are you able to talk to us?!" Kodiak demanded.

" _Jeez! Bossy much. We have a friend who has psychic abilities."_ Damien explains.

Marco's eyes were widened by this and looked up to the sky as if he was trying to find where Damien was. "Is your friend called C-20034?"

" _Well, yeah. But Val decided to call her Cornelia."_ Damien stated.

"Of course, she did." Owen said with a smile.

" _Yeah, and she's really friendly, say hi Cornelia."_ Val said to them.

"… _Hi."_ Cornelia responded softly.

The others were surprised to her Cornelia's response. Though they were cut off when Marco asked. "Damien, Val, where are you?"

" _We have no idea, but we're near a railroad."_ Damien answered.

"You guys must be near the transport areas." Marco said, knowing where they are, feeling a dread in his stomach as if he doesn't want them to go any further.

" _Okay…so, where are you guys goin'?"_ Damien asked them.

"We're heading to the coast." Owen answered.

" _Awesome, so where we?"_ Damien said. _"Should we meet up or something?"_

"Maybe we should go to you. Is there a base there or another research lab?" Owen asked.

" _Hard to say, we don't know where this railroad leads to."_ Damien answered.

"If only we know where they are, we can get to them." Owen mutters.

Lucky for Owen, Cornelia heard him. She focuses her power to show them image on where their location was. There, they saw Val and Damien with their group, standing near the railroad with Ahraan beside them while showing them their location. Once they did, they were shocked to see that, especially Wolf. Marco was silent, he knows where they are.

"I know that place." Marco mutters solemnly.

His group looks at him as they notice his worried look. "D-Do you know where they are?" Owen asked.

"I do, but they shouldn't go any further." Marco said, like if he was warning them.

"Is there something that you aren't telling us?" Jay asked Marco.

Marco sighs. "That area houses the number one most dangerous experiment that Mortem ever created."

"Experiment X77." Owen mutters, causing Marco to nod.

"Yes, Mortem made sure that her prison was like a fortress, he made sure that she never tries to escape until she can be controlled, but she never submitted to him." Marco explained.

The group became silent, not liking the idea of going to the place where X77 is. However, Owen is not letting that stop him. He needs to go over there and meet up with Val. "Look, I get X77 is dangerous, but we need to get there and meet up with them, that way, we can regroup faster and go to the coast together." Owen explains to Marco.

Marco wanted to object, but a thought of his daughters came into his mind. He worries about them. He knows that they can handle this, but if they were near X77 prison, something bad will happen to them. Marco sighs and looks at the group. "Alright, the lab is cube shape facility. Once you're in the lab, stay away from lab 3, that's where X77 is."

Cornelia surfs through his mind and saw the lab and its location, but also feeling of dread in her stomach s she slowly remembers who was X77. Once she did, she felt other presence close to their surroundings along withing Marco's group.

" _I sense others from other areas."_ Cornelia spoke. _"Should I contact them?"_

"Yes, it could be the others." Owen said to her eagerly.

With that, Cornelia contact the others. However, unlike the first try, they were startled by her voice when she greeted them. And started asking and looking around. Andrew had to stop the jeep as they tried to find the source of the voice. One loud and terrifying voice belonging to a female shouted, causing them to cringe in pain.

" _WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"_

The D-Squad, Marco, and Owen instantly know whose voice was that. "DARK! / _Dark!_ " They all exclaimed in shock.

"The hell? What are you guys doing in our heads?" Dark asked, who was standing near an edge of a cliff, looking through the surrounding.

"What are we doing? What are you doing here?!" Owen exclaims, looking around as if he was trying to find them.

" _Fury sent me and some heroes to save your asses after that Weyland guy tricked you guys. By the way, where is the old man? I have a few bones to pick with him."_ Dark demanded.

"He's no longer with us." Marco answered, lowering his head. "He was killed by a red Xenoraptor."

There was silence from the telepathic message. They were shocked to hear that information. Sure, Weyland tricked them into going in the pyramid and taking them to an island filled with dangerous hybrid predators, but he doesn't deserve that type of fate.

" _I see…we'll talk about this later, right now. Who are with you that are still alive?"_ Dark questioned.

"Um…well, Marco, me, Alex, Sofia, Jay, and Mike with the four remaining mercenaries." Owen explains.

" _Kendall is with me."_ Quinn answered through the telepathic link.

"Me and Gem." Aggie answered, looking at the forest where Andrew parked the jeep.

" _Who are you with, Dark?"_ Val asked through the telepathic link.

" _Spider-Man, Power Man, Whiter Tiger, Iron Fist, and the bucket helmet wearing hero name Nova."_ Dark answered through the link, ignoring Nova yelling 'Hey!' at the background. _"Woodland and Grid, and Ripley are also here. Anyways, are there anyone else accompany you guys? Like another survivor?"_

There was silence. Dark waited for a response before Damien answered that they have an experiment named C-20034 who's name Cornelia. Quinn and Kendall have someone named Leonidas code name Kaiju. and Gem and Aggie has someone named Andrew as SNPR29. While Marco said that they have an alien on their group. Which was a coincidence since the others also have alien companies.

" _Hold up, are these the same aliens that I fought back on Bouvetøya?"_ Dark stated.

"… _Um…yes?"_ Damien answered hesitantly, glancing at Ahraan, who happens to be angry after hearing Dark's voice.

" _How you three wimps doin'?"_ Dark insulted, remembering that they lost to her.

" _ **Why you no good Ooman-"**_ Celtic growl was cut off by Leonidas. _"Where is your location?"_

"We're near some kind of cliffside, though there are paths that we don't know which way we should go." Spider-Man said as he looks at the map. "We have the map, but we don't know

"Cornelia? Try and show us the map, maybe I can show you where to go." Marco said through the wind.

Understanding this, Cornelia was able to see the map that Spider-Man was holding and shows them the image. It was amazing, but they will think about it later. Right now, they have to find the path they need to go. Marco explains to them what root they should take and where to go. They listen to Marco and what path they need to go. Once they did, they all agree to meet up at that location. They head off while Cornelia made sure to stay in link with them.

* * *

Quinn, Kendall, and Leonidas were walking through the undergrowth with their alien companion, Celtic. They follow the trail to the lab that X77 is housed. They have to be careful because Marco warns them that X77 was dangerous. As they walked, they try to ignore the tension between Leonidas and Celtic. The two males were walking separately and were far distance. They still didn't get along after the whole ordeal. Though, they would silently give out death glares to each other, still not going to trust one another. Kendall and Quinn tried their best to made sure that they won't start a fight again. It would be really hard to stop those two from fighting if they tried anything. Suddenly, Kendall stopped from her tracks and looks around in alarm.

"Kendall? What's wrong?" Quinn asked her friend.

"Listen…" Kendall whispers to her, signaling Quinn and the two males to be quiet. They stayed silent for a while, listening to what Kendall has heard. There was nothing at first until they heard a ringtone, a phone ringtone.

"That's my dad's satellite phone!" Quinn exclaims happily as she faithfully with Kendall following her from behind. "He must be close by!"

"Wait a minute!" Leonidas called out to them as he and Celtic chased after the girls. "How do you know it's your father's?!"

"It's Masrani's Global Industry's theme and my dad has it on his phone! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Quinn called out through the jungle, running through the undergrowth with the others following.

Even though Quinn's shouting was in distance and faint, Marco was able to hear it as he leads the group to the coast. He then stops on his tracks when he heard Quinn's shouting. Owen asked why until Marco told him to be quiet and listen. They listen for a short second and heard Quinn's faint shouting, realizing that she was close by.

"That's Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Marco called out to his daughter and rushes to the direction where his daughter was. The others followed him through the undergrowth as Marco called out to his daughter. And with his call, Quinn heard her dad and faithfully follows the sound of his voice. Both parties came out from the undergrowth of the jungles at the opposite sides as they ran through the clearing and towards a big cage like fence that separates them from each other. Quinn reaches to the fence and made it to the bars as she and her dad were able to hug.

"Thank God that you're alive!" Marco smiles happily to his daughter.

"Same!" Quinn happily said, tears forming in her eyes.

Kendall, Leonidas, and Celtic made it to the fence and the others were there on Marco's side. They were surprised to see Leonidas and Celtic. Wolf came over to the fence as he and Celtic made a brief nod to each other.

" **I see you made friends."** Wolf stated, gesturing Quinn and the others.

Celtic scoffs a bit and smirks under his mask. **"Same as you have."** He pointed out to Wolf's _"companions"._

" **Hmph, it seems so."** Wolf smirks as well.

"Did you girls know where Val and the others went?" Owen asked, wanting to know what happened to them.

"We don't know, we were being chased and we didn't see where they have been." Kendall answered.

Owen sighs in disappointment and worry. Even though he was glad that Quinn and Kendall are alright, he worries about the others, wondering what happened to them. He looks up at the fence and notice that it was really big and tall as expanded for miles. There were even barbed wires and spikes on top pf the fence. Wolf was beside him as he follows Owen's gaze.

"This is going to be problem." Owen muttered and Wolf mentally agreed. They need to find a gap of this fence and hopes to get to the others.

"How did you know we were here?" Marco asked his daughter.

"The phone. It rang and Kendall heard it." Quinn explains to him.

"My phone?" Marco asked her in confusion.

"Yeah, your satellite phone." Quinn explained as her happiness was replaced by worried when her dad became even more confused and worried. "Don't have it?"

"No…I don't have it." Marco explained.

"When did you use last use it?" Owen asked him.

Marco thinks carefully. "On the plane. I had it on the plane and..." He froze as he remembered what had happened.

"Marco, what happened?" Jay asked, coming over to the single father.

"I gave it to Kodiak after he threatened Sofia's life." Marco explained.

"Yeah, and I loaned it to our once Pilot, name Jered. He must have had it when he-"

Kodiak was cut off when they heard the ringtone. They slowly looked towards the side of Quinn and Kendall's side of the fence where the phone was ringing and to their horror, it was the creature that took the plane down.

Occisor the red giant Xenomorph hybrid.

Occisor was standing in a short distance from them. It has been searching for them, hunting them, and was hungry to kill. The group could hear the phone ringing from inside of Occisor's stomach as the hybrid eyes on the group and bares its sharp teeth. They stared at it with wide eyes while Jay, Leonidas, Celtic, and Wolf growls at it savagely while Occisor made a hungry and menacing growl.

"Get ready to run." Leonidas growled, knowing that they can't handle this beast.

Celtic wanted to protest, but seeing the Ooman pups here, it wouldn't be right for them to suffer at this fate. Celtic quickly picks up the girls as he and Leonidas started running pass the fence. Occisor roars as it chases after them. The others ran pass their side of the fence to go after them, hoping they could save them before it was too late. Occisor was snapping its jaws at Celtic, trying to get the girls in its jaws. Before Occisor could cause more harm, a jeep jumps out of the undergrowth and charges at Occisor. The giant hybrid turns before its face was showered by multiple bullets. Roaring, Occisor went to the jeep, the group stops and turns to the jeep that was filled with screams. Upon a closer look, they saw Gem and Aggie screaming as they saw Andrew driving the jeep like a daredevil or maniac. And using the Gatling Gun was Chopper, he fires rounds of bullets at Occisor, distracting it to allow the group to escape.

"It's Aggie and Gem!" Quinn exclaims in relief.

Kendall looks at Chopper shooting at Occisor. "Who is that?"

" **That is my brother,** **Halkrath Kv'var-de."** Celtic answered with a growl.

The two girls looked at Leonidas for a translation. He turns to them and said. "That's his brother."

Andrew dodges Occisor attacks while Chopper continuous shooting at the hybrid. Suddenly, the sniper expert dashes towards the creature in full speed. He threw something at it on its face, causing it to explode, releasing a light blue gas. Occisor roared before falling on its stomach while Andrew drives over to Quinn's group, who quickly jumped in as it drove to them. Andrew drove the jeep through a big opening that can fit the jeep easily and entering the other side of Marco's group. Once he stops, the passengers got off while Chopper carries Aggie and Gem off, who were frozen in shock from the sudden speed rush.

Marco quickly went over to Quinn and gave her a big hug. The blonde girl smiles and hugs her dad back, happy that he was okay. Chopper sets Aggie and Gem down before Aggie was engulfed into a hug by Marco and Quinn. Owen went over to Gem and ruffles her hair.

"Glad to see you're okay, Gem." Owen said. "But what happened to you?"

Gem looks at him with almost angry and annoyed eyes. "I'll tell you later, but-" She then points at Andrew, who was sitting casually on the jeep, and grabs Owen's shirt collar.

"Never make him drive ever again." Gem begged.

"Umm…okay?" Owen answered awkwardly before Gem lets go of him before he looks at Marco. "So? where to now?"

"Few miles, driving there would be easy." Marco said.

"Don't make Andrew drive!" Aggie and Gem begged him, startling Marco in the process.

"Okay, I'll drive. Though, some of us has to walk." Marco informs.

Leonidas shook his head at the single father. "No need, I can follow." He said.

"Same." Jay agrees to go on foot.

"I'll go on foot too. My stomach can't take the jeep anymore." Gem mutters out the last part.

Marco turns to Wolf. "Will you and the others follow?" He asked.

Wolf gave a short nod before Marco and the others got on the jeep. It was a tight squeeze, but they were able to fit. Marco drove the jeep to the destination while Leonida, Jay, Gem, and the three Yautjas followed them. They were incredibly fast and were able to catch up to the jeep. Within minutes, they made it to the facility, the people in the jeep got off and went towards the building while looking around.

"So…what now?" Mike asked.

Before anyone could respond, Andrew quickly turns around and pointed his assault rifle at the side of the building. The others followed suit. They ready themselves on what might come out of there. But to their relief, it was only Damien coming out from the corner, followed by Cornelia, Ahraan, and Val. Celestia was hidden in the bag while Rocco was safely inside Damien's backpack. Upon seeing them, Owen immediately went over to Val, who ran over to him before she was picked up by her uncle and was given a big hug by him.

"Thank God you're okay." Owen whispers in relief.

"What took you guys?" Damien asked them, walking over to the group with Cornelia. But when he saw XenGem, he screams and hides behind Ahraan, who was looking down at him confusion, as the alien boy points at Gem's hybrid form. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU'RE MORE TERRIFYING THAN EVER!"

Gem glares at him as she snarls like a Xenomorph. "Oh, _real_ mature, Damien!"

The two started arguing. Damien thinks that Gem's form will haunt him forever while Gem was telling him that he's overacting. Ahraan and his brothers were watching them. Celtic was smirking in amusement under his mask, enjoying the bickering of these two strange Oomans. Chopper was not sure what to do on this conflict since he barely understands human arguments. Ahraan, on the other hand, finds this act immature. But he can't do anything right now, they will have to deal with this situation on their own.

"Okay, okay, break it up!" Quinn ordered, causing the two frenemies to stop their bickering. "You guys can continue you're arguing when we get out of this island. Are we clear?" The two frenemies muttered in somewhat in agreement. But Quinn didn't like this and said again but sternly. "Are _we CLEAR?"_

"…Yes." They agreed for once.

Celtic grins at Quinn under his mask. **"I like this human, she's showing dominant."**

Ahraan shook his head before he heard something from the undergrowth. All weapons were pointed at it. Owen hides Val behind him as they ready to shoot on what might come out. After a few seconds, pair of arms wearing a red and blue suite were revealed from the bushes in a surrendering way.

"Don't shoot! It's us!" The voice that belongs to Spider-Man said.

The group lowered their guns as Spider-Man and the others came out from the undergrowth. Val smiles happily to see Dark was okay. The Yautja brothers were glaring at Dark under their mask, not happy to see her after she ruined their Chiva at the pyramid. Dark gave them a blank look, not to thrilled to see them. Ripley came out of the bushes with Woodland and Grid. At first, the four Yautjas were going to strike at the two black Xenomorphs but were cut off when Val ran over to them and hugs Woodland happily. The three Yautjas eased as the Warrior Xenomorph nuzzles Val gently.

"Well, it seems that everyone is here." Marco said as he looks at Dark. "We should go to the coast ad find a boat to get out of here."

"Or we can use the jet the we brought." Nova butted in, causing the survivors to look at him. "What? How else did we got here?"

"Putting that aside." Dark mutters out. "You guys take the survivors back to the jet; I'm going to look around to find any more info."

Marco looks at her as if she grew another head. "Absolutely not! That lab is strictly forbidden to go in!"

"And that's the reason why I should go in." Dark said in annoyance. "There's an information that Fury should know, so we can track that bastard Uberto and shut his operation down for good, any questions?" Dark looks at the group with annoyed eyes as Damien was about to raise his hand and asked but Dark cuts him off. "Good, I'll meet you guys back at the jet."

Before Dark could go in, Marco sighs in annoyance and stops her. "Wait." Dark stops at her tracks and turns to Marco. "I'll come along to show you where he keeps the files are."

"Hold up, Marco. I'm coming too." Owen said to him.

Marco turns to him. "Owen, no. It's too risky-"

Dark cuts him off after she rolls her eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, why don't we all go in together, and once we got the files, we all go back to the jet, agree?"

Before Marco could protest, Dark turns back to the building. "Great, let's go."

She enters the building first along with the survivors and heroes. Val was riding on Woodland while Owen walks right besides them as they entered the building. Marco sighs and soon follows them in the building. They walked through the slight darken hall of the building. Some of the members were creeped out by this while others simply ignored it. Then they found a broken entrance that leads a big lab. It was filled with computers and equipment that were scattered everywhere. There was faint lighting inside, though it was enough for them to see. Marco leads Dark and the heroes to an office that has a window that shows the inside while the others stayed alert. As they entered, they found files were scattered on the floor and on the desk.

"This is gonna take a while." Dark mutters as she and the others collected valuable information.

As they search through the paper, Spider-Man found information about X77. It revealed about her powers and past. "Dark, take a look at this!"

Dark went over to Spider-Man as he shows her the file of X77. "This has X77's full biography." He said.

This caught the others attention, including Marco. They went over to them as Spider-Man opens the file to reveal a slightly torn up and old circus poster that is called _'Circus Phantasticus.'_

"No way! X77 was from Circus Phantasticus!" Spider-Man exclaims in shock.

Dark looks at Spider-Man as well as the others. "You know this circus?" She asked.

Spider-Man nodded. "Yeah, when I was a kid, my uncle took me and my aunt to this cool traveling circus. It was awesome." He explains, smiling under his mask.

"So, X77 was a performer of that circus?" Power Man asked.

"Yes, she was." Marco said solemnly, causing the group to look at him. "She was…the perfect asset in Mortem's creation."

"What do you mean?" White Tiger asked.

"Years ago, Mortem created a serum that was filled with unknown energy from a dark meteor that he discovered." Marco explains as he remembered a dark red liquid inside a vile that was glowing. "The energy was unknown, but he also combined it with all animal genetics from the different countries. Including alien and mythical."

"Wait, are you saying that Mortem had animals from different alien race AND magical creatures?!" Dark stated with almost a shock tone.

Marco nodded. "Yes, he knows people that can give him the items he needed. Though, I do not know who they are, all I know is, that they gave him what he needed to create X77." He explains.

"But, why? Why make X77?" Spider-Man asked, looking at the poster.

"He needed someone that can accepted the serum that he created. Someone who is strong, cunning, and above all, fearless. And X77 was the only one who was strong enough to withstand the serum." Marco explains looking down on the floor with guilt.

Spider-Man looks at the poster before removing it to reveal a picture that was slight worn but still good as it shows circus performers. There was the ringleader, animal tamers, acrobats, knife thrower, human cannonball, motorbike experts, and on the center was family of trapeze artists. There are the parents and their children. Four male teenagers, three female preteens, a girl and boy twins, and on the middle was a little girl about four years old, who has black hair, and it was tied into pigtails, and brown eyes.

Wait minute…

Spider-Man remembers the video of X77 fighting Cornelia. He looks at the little girl on the photo. She was smiling happily as the picture was taken long ago. And the video footage shows X77 to be a kid. And in the photo, he knew that it can't be the girl twin because her hair is blonde. But the little girl, she fits the description.

"The little girl in the photo…she's X77." He said, causing his team and Dark to look at him in surprise.

Marco nodded in guilt. "Yes, the little girl is X77."

The heroes, minus Dark, gasped in shock to hear that. They looked at the photo and realize that this little girl was taken away from her family and was forced to be in Mortems tortured filled experimentation.

"But why her?" Iron Fist questioned.

Marco explains the reason why Mortem wanted her. "He saw her performed on the tightrope with no fear, she swings to trapeze with no hesitation, she was the reason why Mortem wanted, because she was fearless and taking risk. And he wanted that."

"What happened to the circus? And her family?" Nova asked in anger.

"Mortem wanted only her, her family was nothing to him but a distraction of keeping him away from his… _asset._ The only way to get her, was to cause havoc."

"What did he do?" Dark asked Marco with narrowed eyes.

"Mortem hired an assassin, he told him to kidnap the girl and kill her family. And to make it look like an accident…the assassin set the circus on fire, killing everyone, except X77." Marco explains sadly as he looks at the ground.

This shocked the group, heck even Dark was shocked by this. Mortem hired someone to take X77 away from home and family that were murdered. Spider-Man couldn't believe this either. He remembered the news as a kid that the Circus Phantasticus's fire was an accident, but he learns that it was actually a murder. It made his heart ache in sadness to see a little girl being taken from her home and family.

"What's her real name?" Spider-Man asked Marco.

Marco sighs a bit and looks at him. "Destiny. Her name was Destiny." He answered softly.

"Destiny…nice name for her." Dark mutters out as she notices something underneath the photo. Taking it, Dark found an ex-ray of Destiny's brain. Her eyes narrowed when there was spider like figure wrapped around her brain. Her eyes widen in realization as she realizes what it was.

"A parasita!" Dark said in shock and surprise.

"Para-what? Don't you mean Parasite?" Nova corrected.

Dark shook her head. "No, Para-SITA, it's an alien spider like parasite." She explains.

"Wait, you mean like those things that we fought at Ethereal Academy?" Spider-Man asked, causing Dark to nod.

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why she has it after we killed the queen." Dark said.

"That's because Mortem genetically engineered this Parasita to become his personal mind control device." Marco explains as the group looked at him. "During one of Destiny's field test, she would never listen to Mortem, she would lash at him. She couldn't even control her body sue to her unstable form. Mortem tried to put a controller chip in her brain, in hopes to stabilize her, but it was proven worthless for it gets destroyed within her brain by her energy wave. So, the best option was to put a living organism to control her as its puppet. Even though it was able to stabilize her body, it was making her unstable."

"Wait!" Dark cuts him off. "Are you saying that all the killing she did to those other children wasn't her at all, it was the Parasita's doing, wasn't it?"

"Dark, what are you saying?" White Tiger questioned.

"I'm saying, that the Parasita taking control over Destiny's body, was making her kill them. She didn't kill the others because she was unstable, she killed them because she was _forced_ to kill them. Destiny was being controlled to kill."

"So, she didn't want to kill them after all, she was being _used_." Spider-Man said in shock before looking at Marco. "Is it possible if we can try and save her?"

"I don't know, that thing on her brain was in her for years, I don't know if we can remove it." Marco said.

"Maybe you don't, but we have scientists that can." Dark said, referring to Foxtrot, Wu, and Connors.

Spider-Man looks at Dark. "Do you think-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Damien scream was heard.

Hearing this, the group run outside to see what's the commotion about. And to their surprise and shock, they saw Hoskins standing on top of the platform that is connected to the stairs and was holding Damien on the back of his collar. Damien was struggling break free from his hold. All guns were pointed at him as Hoskins was holding Damien as hostage. His right hand was lousy wrapped with bandages as red blood stains were on them. Though he was holding what appears to be a remote of some kind. Marco's eyes widen in shock as recognized the remote on Hoskins hand. But before he could say anything, Owen beat him to it.

"What the hell are you doing, Hoskins!"

Hoskins glares at him as he restrained Damien. "Getting what I want, super soldiers. And it looks like you already woken up the three." He mentioned Leonidas, Andrew, and Cornelia.

"Hoskins, put the remote down!" Marco ordered. "You have no idea what you are doing."

"The hell I know! This here remote will wake up the last of the experiments. And this one is far stronger than those three." Hoskins stated with a smirk.

"Listen here, you crazy bastard! That experiment is not in control of herself. She needs help." Dark stated angrily.

"Oh, she isn't the one needed help, it's you all." Hoskins said before pressing the button that awakens Destiny.

"NO!" Marco yelled in fear.

Soon enough, the platform that Hoskins and Damien standing shifted. A hidden opening that was far from them opened to reveal black goo like liquid as steam comes out from the opening. Everyone watched in shock to see something emerged from the black goo. A humanoid looking female emerges, covered in black goo from head to toe. She walks slowly like a zombie as she mindlessly made her way over to Hoskins, who was holding down a struggling Damien. She leaves a trail of black goo footprints. Smirking, Hoskins turned to the group with a smug look as X77 or Destiny stood few feet behind him.

"Ha! There's nothin' wrong with this experiment. I guess Mortem Senior was able to tame the bea-"

Before Hoskins could finished, X77 jumped from behind him with inhuman speed and bits down his neck like a raved animal, making terrifying snarls in the process. Hoskins scream in pain as she bit down his neck, her sharp shark like teeth pierced through his neck, his blood squirted out into her face and to their bodies. Damien had the opportunity to run back to the group and Ahraan keep him from behind as he and the others watched in shock on what is happening. Owen covered Val's eyes and ears, not wanting her to see that X77 was still biting down on screaming Hoskins's neck. Hoskins tried to remove her off his body, but she was proven too strong. Suddenly, she brought up one of her hands and made her nails sharp before piecing them on Hoskins's face and eyes. Hoskins screamed even louder; blood was leaking off his face.

Before anyone could shoot her, X77 used her other hand to hold down Hoskins's head before snapping his neck, causing a loud _**'CRACK!'**_ to be heard as it echoes through the lab. Hoskins's body went stiff, his mouth hanging open. Not only did X77 snapped his neck, she soon rips off Hoskins head with her bear hands. Everyone, minus, Dark and Leonidas, watched in horror as X77 removes Hoskins's head and his body fell on the cold floor. She drops the head on the floor, blood splattered on the floor and on to her feet. She slowly made her way to edge of the stairs, facing the group as her body was covered in mixed of blood and black goo. They couldn't see her face, but they could only see was her mouth that was covered in Hoskins's own blood. She lifted her head up and releases a powerful roar that shook the ground and can be heard from miles. And a thought came all to their minds.

They are _**so**_ dead.

* * *

 **And, done! Sorry for the long wait, I was supposed to post it in the new year, but I was busy with family, and then school came, and I had to do some schoolwork. I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry if it's not good or not, but at least tried. If you guys wonder how Hoskins got there, he either found it by accident or searching for a place to cover his wound. If you guys don't know what's a Parasita, read the Little Girl and the Predacons and find the chapter School Madness 1 and 2.**

 **I'll post the next chapter soon, but I have to work on the Mira the Quick story. See you soon, review or favorite.**


	28. Battle of Survival

**Hello my fellow readers. As you know, I was busy for the past weeks because I was helping my school with the donations for the victims that were affected by the eruption of Taal that recently happened. And also, the past few week has been rough like a curtain basketball player and his daughter were recently passed away (May their souls rest in peace). And a epidemic that is happening in curtain places.**

 **I hope everyone stays face.**

 **Again, here is the rules for 'curtain people' might forget.**

 ** _Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person._**

 ** _Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight._**

 ** _Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories._**

 ** _Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart._**

 ** _Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box._**

 ** _Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box._**

 ** _Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._**

 **That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

X77 powerful roar was heard from miles.

It shattered many windows, monitors' screens, and Aggie's glasses. Woodland and Grid were roaring in pain as they feel their eardrums ringing along with Ripley, who was lying on his belly and covering his ears with his paws. Everyone did the same as they covered their ears, except Cornelia. She was staring at X77 with wide and fear eyes. A horrible memory of her facing X77 had returned into her mind. She almost died by the hands of X77.

X77 stops her roar as she bares her shark like teeth at them, growling like a savage animal. The group stepped back a bit while the mercenaries, Owen, and Marco pointed their guns at her along with Dark. X77 shows no fear of death, because she IS death personified. She's like this ever since Mortem created her. She murdered all the failed experimented children. They weren't strong. To Mortem, they were weak, unlike the surviving experiments, the failed ones were nothing but test subjects to see who are the strongest.

Cornelia was considered lucky to survive and was put back on the program without facing X77 ever again, but now, she has forced to relive that battle again and again.

"What the hell should we do?!" Malik yelled in fear.

"SHOOT IT!" Kodiak ordered.

With the single command, the group fired raining bullets at X77. Even though the bullets strike her, causing her body to shake by the bullets while her blood splattered on the ground. When they stopped, they saw the holes that the bullets created were slowly sealing, shocking everyone. And once they closed, X77 spits out the bullets from her mouth and growls at them.

"She has a healing factor?!" Dark exclaims in anger and shock.

"Mortem must've boosted her healing factor to a maximum!" Marco yelled.

"She's bullet proof!" Nova yelled before screaming when X77 releases a powerful stream of dark red energy. They all quickly took cover as the energy beam contacted the floor, creating a small explosion. The mercenaries fired at X77, trying to take her down, but the bullets only created holed that sealed themselves up. X77 snarls at them before she made her nails grow sharp. Seeing this, Spider-Man turned to the group and yelled. "RUN!"

With that, the group scattered as X77 jumps off the platform and almost stabs Nova. Luckily, Spider-Man pushes him away as the psycho experiment's nails were pierced on the floor and were stuck. X77 struggles to break free while the survivors regroup.

"Okay, she is crazy!" Nova yelled in fear.

"We have to think of a plan to restrain her!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he thinks of a plan. "We have to-"

He was cut off when Andrew, Leonidas, and Jay charged at X77 in a V formation. Seeing this, X77 yanked her claws off the ground and roars at them before releasing a powerful energy blast from her mouth at them. The three boys did a zigzag formation as they dodged the energy beam and rushes towards X77. Andrew took out a pair of magnum research desert eagle handguns and fired rounds of bullets at X77. Even though they have no effect, it gave enough time for Leonidas and Jay to strike. Leonidas did a roundhouse kick on X77 before doing multiple punches on her stomach and then a single punch under her jaw. Soon, Jay jumps in and literally did a tornado kick on X77's face, causing her to fall before she was kicked by Leonidas, sending her flying to a monitor and crashes to it. The group stared at them in shock to see their skills. Marco, on the other hand, knew that these guys are professionals, considering Mortem trained them to the bones that it nearly killed them.

"How the heck are they able to fight her?!" Kodiak pointed out at the skilled males.

"They've been training here for their whole lives, they're professionals." Marco explained.

"More like skilled ninjas!" Spider-Man exclaims in amazement.

Andrew strikes at X77 by shooting on her neck multiple times while punching her on the face. Angered, X77 releases a roar before she disengages her sharp nails and grabbed Andrew before lifting him like a wrestler would do and tosses him to Jay. The two males collided from the impact as Leonidas charges at her. Using his martial art skills, he sends many multiple blows to X77's face, stomach, and chest. X77 roars, not in pain, but in anger. For she does not feel any pain at all. She feels nothing but anger. Roaring, X77 was able to grabs Leonidas's head and headbutted him so hard that it sends him flying to the counter.

"Ah, shit! She's a tough one!" Maddox yelled.

"We need to take her down!" Owen yelled.

"She can't be killed!" Marco explained, remembering her skills and abilities. "She doesn't feel pain or anything! She's uncontrollable!"

Kodiak readied his rifle. "Then shoot her until we find a way to end her!"

With that, Kodiak and his men started shooting at X77 who roared at them. Dark turns to the young heroes. "Guys, help them out!"

"Do we have to?" Nova begged, not wanting to face X77.

White Tiger grabbed him and drags him with them. "Come one!"

They, minus Nova, activated their weapons and helped the mercenaries along with Mike, Alex, Owen, the two Xenomorphs, and Marco. The Yautja males decided to help as well as they use their bladed weapons at her, but she was able to dodge their spears and shuriken when they threw them at her. X77 releases another energy beam at them and they have to take cover while Mike and Jay had to help the others to avoid getting hit.

"Alex! Sof! Keep the kids away!" Dark ordered. Sofia and Alex nodded as they took the kids to safety with Ripley in tow, even though they wanted to help, they knew that X77 was too strong, even if they can help, they won't do any damage on her.

"Cornelia, we need-where's Cornelia?" Spider-Man asked, looking for the psychic girl.

Dark and Spider-Man looked around to find her. They spotted her hiding on the corner of the desk, hugging her head as she trembles in fear. Dark and Spider-Man looked at each other as they quickly made their way to the frightened Cornelia. The girl was shaking in fear, her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she relives her life facing off X77 as that craze experiment almost killed her.

"Cornelia! Come on, we need you!" Spider-Man said, trying to help Cornelia over come her fear.

Cornelia shook her head. _"I-I can't…I don't want to face her again."_ She whispers into their minds in fear. The survivors, heroes and alien hunters were struggling to stop X77, but she was too strong, they need more then just muscle power.

"But you beat her once before!" Spider-Man stated, remembering that she was able to survive. "And you can beat her again!"

" _I-I don't know if I can face her again! She's too powerful."_ Cornelia whisper in fear.

"What's wrong with her!?" Marco yelled as he tries to shoot at X77, who somehow climbed on to the walls off the building, avoiding the raining bullets that were following behind her.

"I think she's in shock!" Spider-Man said as he tries to shake Cornelia to snap out of it.

"I'll give her a shock of her own if she doesn't get over here!" Kodiak yelled as he tries to shoot X77 from the corner, who did a backflip to avoid the gunshots and crawled on the walls like a crawling creature.

"Shock…" Dark and Spider-Man both muttered as they looked at each other realization. They remembered the video that revealed the fight between Cornelia and X77. Cornelia was able to electrocute X77's head before she started to jitter around. They put two and two together when Cornelia shocked X77's head, her electricity must've entered the brain and caused the Parasita inside to go haywire but for a short while.

"That's it!" Spider-Man turns to Cornelia. "Cornelia! You have to shock X77 again."

Cornelia looked at him with wide eyes as if he was crazy. _"NO! The last time I face her, she almost killed me!"_

 **SLAP!**

"DARK?!"

Dark slapped Cornelia on the face, hard. It caused Cornelia to snap out of it and Spider-Man being shocked by her action. Cornelia holds her slapped face. Dark grabs the psychic's shoulders and almost shakes her like crazy.

"Cornelia, listen to me! X77 will kill everyone in this here and possibly the world if she ever gets out of this island! Yes, she's terrifying, but we can hold her down enough for you to mobilize her. So, stop being scared and face your fears, and do what you gotta do to save that girl!"

At first, Cornelia didn't want to, but seeing the others were having trouble stopping X77, and the children were being hidden by Alex and Sofia. She knew that they wouldn't last long, and her mind knows that she has to help them whether it kills her or not. So, getting enough courage, Cornelia went over to the group along with Spider-Man and Dark.

X77 roars at the group as she summons dark red energy balls from her hand and fires at the group. They quickly assisted the others in fighting off X77. Speaking off which, the group were struggling to hold her off. Andrew fired many rounds of bullets at her, but she deflected it by turning her right arm into an energy shield, deflecting the bullets. Mike uses his energy beams at her, but X77 uses her hands to observe his energy beams. Just then, the wild and craze experiment spotted Cornelia, she bares her sharp teeth and roars at her.

"Uh…is it me or she remembers Cornelia?" Nova exclaims in fear. To answer that question, X77 ignores the group and charges at Cornelia. "She remembers!"

"Cornelia, look out!" Spider-Man shouted.

Seeing X77 coming towards, Dark came in front and fire her rifle at X77, who dodged but wasn't quick enough to dodge Spider-Man's web as she was tangled in midair before Cornelia uses her psychic ability to toss X77 away and crashes her through the computers. The group were surprised to see Cornelia's ability.

"Wow, nice job!" Owen complimented.

"It's not over yet!" Dark warned as she points her rifle at the computers that X77 crashed on. With that said, they heard another horrifying roar from X77. The craze experiment got up in a flash, her arms and legs were bend in different positions along with her head that was facing backwards. The black goo on her body was slowly falling off her along with Spider-Man's webs. She twisted her arms and legs back into place, creating painful bone snapping sounds which almost made Damien and Nova puke. Once she fixed both her arms and legs, X77 turns her head like an owl to reveal her pale white face and blood red eyes with no irises or pupils. Her face shows great anger and rage, her teethes were sharper than ever. She pants heavily like a hungry prey as she glares at everyone.

"Holy shit. We made it even mad!" Kodiak exclaims, pointing his gun.

X77 releases a powerful roar that shook the earth before glaring at them with her teeth bared. Everyone was shock by her actions, they never knew she was THAT strong. She growls at them like predator as the group ready their weapons.

"Keep it together!" Marco ordered.

The group readied themselves as X77 releases a strange called, a mixture of clicking and shrieking. The group were confused and intense of her action, not sure what to make up for this. However, they were not aware that the X77's bloods were moving and started to change. Val heard strange sounds of splashing water and turns her head to the direction to the source. Her eyes widen as she screams, causing the group to look at her. They quickly followed her gaze and nearly gasp to see X77's bloods started to form into a humanoid figure. Their skins were white like X77, their eyes were like a pool of blood, their teeth were like sharks, and their hands and feet were like claws. Their tar black hair was spikey like hedgehogs. But the scary part was that they have sharp tail blades.

"Fucking Hell!" Malik yelled in fright.

"Where the hell did these freaks come from?!" Maddox yelled.

Marco narrows his eyes and saw X77's bloods were forming into those nightmarish creatures. "It's her blood! Mortem must've made X77 to duplicate herself whenever her blood spills!"

"Oh, just fucking _great_!" Dark sad in annoyance.

"Keep those duplicates in bay. Me, Dark, and Cornelia will handle X77!" Spider-Man planned as he uses his web-shooter to swing himself over to the original.

"You heard the spider, move it!" Marco ordered as the group focuses on the duplicates.

X77 releases a roar of command, commanding her duplicates to attack. The duplicates twitched as they roared at the group before charging with inhuman speeds. The mercs, Andrew, Marco, and Owen shoot them down while the heroes, the Yautjas, Jay, Mike, and Leonidas fought them off with Woodland and Grid. Some duplicates were running towards the kids but were shot by Alex's energy projection balls. Spider-Man uses his webs to pin down the duplicates, but they would easily rip themselves free from his trap. Dark shoots at the incoming duplicates while Cornelia threw them aside with her psychic. Quinn, Kendall, and Gem fought them with their skills and strength. Sofia made sure that Val, Aggie, and Damien were kept safe while Ripley growls at duplicates. X77's duplicates are proven to be difficult to kill. They would come up from the ground after they were shot our taken down and then gets up and continued fighting.

"These things won't give up!" Malik yelled, shooting ten down before they got up again.

Power Man punches two duplicates and send them crashing with the rest but were coming back again. "No, joke! They're like zombies!"

Dark was shooting many duplicates with her rifle before stopping a brief moment when Power Man mentioned zombies. Looking at the duplicates' heads, Dark aims her rifle and fires laser bullets on the duplicates' heads, and instantly, they all dropped dead on the floor before turning to ashes.

"Shoot them in the head! That's how we can kill them!" Dark said as she shoots the duplicates in the head. Knowing that information, the group did as they were told and shoot or hit them on the head. Iron Fist uses his laser sword to the duplicates' heads while White Tiger uses her weaponized claws at them. Power Man punches the ground with weaponized brass knuckles, causing the duplicates to fall. Spider-Man swings over with his web as he uses his energy pistol to shoot the duplicates on their heads, turning them to ashes. Nova uses his cosmic energy beams at the incoming duplicates, making sure that they won't go near him or the others, since he watched too much zombie movies.

Cornelia uses her psychic ability to lift up sharp surgical tools from the floor or counters before throwing them at the duplicates' heads, turning them to ashes. X77 growls at the group angrily before brought up her left arm and uses her free claw to create deep gashes on her arm, letting her blood fall out of the wound and to the floor. Soon, her blood turned into more duplicates of her. The nightmarish beings roared when they turned whole and charged at the group in full speed.

"Ah, crap! Incoming!" Owen yells as he shoots the incoming duplicates.

Val watched with worry as the others were trying to destroy the duplicates that were coming their way. Damien, Aggie, and Sofia did their best to keep the duplicates away from them. Sofia and Aggie were able to find poles that they use to whack them on their heads, while Spider-Man turns them into dust with his pistol. Damien was using his super speed to gather sharp objects to pierce on the duplicates' heads, making sure that they don't kill him their claws. Val looks over to the Yautjas and saw them having some difficulties keeping the duplicates in bay. Val wanted to help them, but she still has little use of her powers. Then she heard Celestia chirping from her bag and felt her bringing something out. Looking down, she saw one of the alien guns was coming out from her bag, indicating that Celestia wanted her to give it to Ahraan. So, mustering enough courage, Val picked up the alien gun with all her might and tries to go over to Ahraan.

"Ahraan!" Val called out.

The Yautja male punched an incoming duplicate before turning his head towards the little Ooman pup. His eyes widen under his mask to see her trying come over to him as she carries a plasma canon. But she was vulnerable, due to the fact, that she has both her arms carrying a big weapon. Without a second thought, Ahraan quickly went over to Val, punching through a horde of duplicates. One was about to pounce at Val, but Ahraan uses his shuriken to keep the duplicate away before he picks up Val and takes the canon. He attaches it on his shoulder before using it to fire at the incoming duplicate, incinerating it in an instant.

"Wow! Now, that's a weapon!" Power-Man commented before punching another duplicate into ash.

Val looks at Ahraan. "Ahraan, I have your brothers' weapons too! I have to give it to them." She pleaded.

Nodding, Ahraan roared to his brothers, saying that Val has their plasma canons. When they heard it, they were ready, as Ahraan threw Val over to Celtic, though she yelps in the process before being caught by him. Soon, Celestia brought out the next canon before Val gives to Celtic, who takes it and attached his weapon on his shoulder. He then calls Chopper as he throws Val over to his brother, who kicked an incoming duplicate, and then catches Val as she hands Chopper his weapon. Once they got their weapons, Chopper tosses Val over to Owen, who caught her in surprise, before shooting another duplicate.

With the upper hand, the Yautjas used their plasma canons to disintegrate all the duplicates. X77 roars in anger as she cuts herself, blood coming out of her open wound to create more of her duplicate like monsters.

"It's no use! She keeps making more of herself!" White Tiger yelled, taking down three duplicates.

"We have to take her down! Dark!" Spider-Man swings over to X77.

"Way ahead of you, Spidey! Cornelia, follow us!" Dark ordered as she clears a path for her and Cornelia, who follows them.

X77 roars as she pointed her sharp claw at the three, ordering her duplicates to attack. They roar at the incoming attackers as they charged at them. Spider-Man pins them down with his webs while Dark shoots their heads. Cornelia focuses her psychic powers on the duplicates' heads, causing them to explode.

"Woah! That's new!" Spider-Man commented before firing multiple webs at X77's arms, preventing her from cutting herself. X77 roars at him in anger before Dark sets her rifle into stun mode as she fires multiple rounds at her. It stunned her for a second, growling in annoyance as she felt her body unmoving. Soon, Spider-Man uses his web to pins her down on the ground, hitting her head on the ground.

"Now, Cornelia!" Spider-Man ordered.

Cornelia jumps on the platform before focusing her mind to create an electric shock and placed both her hands on X77's head, electrocuting her head. X77 roars in pain as if she can feel the Parasita's pain. The duplicates were also electrocuted, feeling the original's pain, as they turned into a pile of ashes.

"It's working!" Nova cheered.

"Keeping going, Cornelia!" Marco exclaims to her.

Cornelia understood as she tries to kill the Parasita from the inside. It was working; however, the Parasita isn't going to give up without a fight. It gave a wave of command into X77's brain. And the craze experiment's eyes snapped as she releases another roar. With all her strength, she was able to free herself from the web restraints and gave Cornelia a hard headbutt. Cornelia was disoriented by this before X77 kicks her on the stomach, sending her flying before she crashes to the ground. The group were shock by that before they saw X77 slowly standing up, her body was surrounded by white statics before turning dark red. X77 lifted her head with a growl as she glares at them angrily. Then something happened that made everyone speechless.

A third eye appeared on X77's forehead!

"Ugh, EW!" Nova whined silently.

"This is not good." Spider-Man whispers as he and the others, minus Cornelia (who was on the ground unconscious), slowly backed away. X77 growls at them before her third eye started to glow. Everything around them started to vibrate.

"What's going on?!" Kodiak yelled.

Owen turns to Marco. He notices his friend's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Marco? What's going on? What is she doing?"

"I-I didn't know…" Marco mutters out, eyeing at X77 in fear.

"Don't know what? Spill it out, Kingbird!" Dark ordered, pointing her rifle at X77.

Marco was still in shock but was able to answer. "Mortem…he…he gave X77…psychic abilities."

With that, X77 releases a strange yet powerful roar _ **(The roar is Ghidorah Legendary/2019)**_ that was so loud that it echoed through the island. And suddenly, she started floating from the ground as her body was covered in dark red statics. Soon, she releases an energy wave combined with electricity through the building and combining it with her psychic ability. It created a huge explosion that caused the building to collapse on them. Owen shielded Val, who screamed, as the building fell on them. Dust and debris covered everywhere. The survivors were buried on some ruble, some were unconscious but alive while some were not so lucky. Spider-Man's legs were trapped in debris, he struggles to break free, but the debris was too much for him. Then Dark came out from the rubble with a gasp before spotting Spider-Man's trapped form. Getting out, Dark rushes over to him and uses her enhance strength to lift the rubble up, allowing Spider-Man to slowly get out of the debris.

Suddenly, X77 exploded out from the rubble with a roar as she glares at them angrily. Seeing this, Spider-Man tries to escape faster that was until X77 pull someone out of the rubble, revealing an unconscious Cornelia. She was holding the psych girl by the hair. She growls at the unconscious experiment before charging an energy blast to Cornelia's face!

"CORNELIA!" Spider-Man and Dark yelled.

But before X77 could harm her, a projectile object came out of nowhere and pierced at X77's chest, sending her flying to a fallen debris while dropping Cornelia in the process. X77 roars as the sword had her pinned onto a wall. Spider-Man and Dark were surprised by this before turning to the source where the sword was thrown. Standing on the ledge of a cliff were two female armored knights. One knight's armor was made of silver while the other one has dragon mask like helmet and the coloring is a combination of blue, silver, and gold with a Halberd in hand.

"Who are that?!" Spider-Man exclaims.

"I have no idea, but I know that silver knight…kind of." Dark answered.

Soon, a figure jumps out behind them and strikes at X77. The figure crashed into her, sending her flying through the debris and crashed onto the ground, far from them. The cloud of dust cleared and revealed Devlin, a witchdoctor.

"The hell is she doin' here?" Dark questioned about Devlin.

Spider-Man looks at her strangely. "You know her?"

"Yeah, Devlin Skull, witchdoctor." Dark answered.

X77 got up with bones cracking. She hissed in anger before charging at Devlin. However, the witchdoctor was quick as she kicks the experiment on the stomach while blasting her with the gun attached to her heel. X77 was sent flying before she crashes to the ground. She slowly got up but didn't have time to react when Devlin jumps in and fought her with her guns attached to her feet. She's very fast and flexible as she shoots various bullets at X77. X77 was getting mad. She summons a red claw and was about to strike her when a whip came from behind and wrapped itself around X77's waist before tossing her away from Devlin. X77 was tossed to another some debris. The when the whip retuned to its owner, it reveled to be Vida the Monster Hunter/Demon Slayer.

"Vida…" Dark growls as Spider-Man got out from the debris as she dropped it.

"You know her?" Spider-Man as he got up.

"You can say she's my… _ **'frenemy'**_." Dark growls the last part, causing Spider-Man to gulp in fear.

Soon, X77 roars as she got up. Her third eye started to glow as she made the parts of the building float from the ground and throws them at the two girls. But before they could hit the two females, the two armored knights came. The silver armored knight got her sword from the ground and cuts two rocks in half and the dragon knight did the same with her Halberd. Vida bought out her guns and fired rounds of bullets at X77, causing the experiment to forcefully back up. Devlin helps by creating a rain of bullets at X77. X77 roars as the bullets rained down at her. Soon, the two knighted warriors came dashing over, slashing their weapons at her, who was able to dodge their attacks.

"Wow, they seem know what they are doing." Spider-Man commented as he watched as Devlin and Vida carried Cornelia to a safe place before helping the two armored knights. The four females, that he doesn't know, fight off X77 with no problem. As the four females fought X77, few survivors came out of the rubbles. Those are the kids, the teens, the heroes, the two Xenomorphs, Ripley, Marco, the four Yautjas, Kodiak, and the two male experiments. They were able to get out and saw the four females fighting X77 with ease.

"Vida?" Quinn spoke in shock.

"Devlin?" Aggie added, who is also shock.

"Two knights that we have no idea about?" Damien also added, but he sounded unsure. The Yautja brothers watched in shock and amazement to see the four human females fighting off X77. They were impressed by their skills, even Wolf was impressed by their skills.

"Where did they come from?" Marco asked.

"Who cares! They're kicking her butt!" Nova cheered.

X77 roared at them angrily. She brought her arm and cuts herself, creating more of her duplicates. They twitched and roared at the four females and charged in full speed. The four females were about to strike when out of nowhere, a huge rubble came out of nowhere and crushed the duplicates. This startled everyone, even X77. Turning around, they saw Owen standing on some rubble, his shirt slightly torn. Val was behind him. As it turns out, Val saved her uncle from curtain death. Before the building could collapse on them, a single tear fell on her eyes, and touched her uncle. Giving him a power.

And that power is Animal Skills.

Owen inherited the ability to use the skills of animals of all over the world. Mammals, birds, sea creatures, and even insects.

Owen looks at himself as he placed a hand on his chest, where his heart is, and felt the power of the animal kingdom in him. He looks up at X77 with a glare. "You tried to hurt my niece." He said dangerously.

And with that, Owen used cheetah speed and charged at her in a flash. Before X77 could react, Owen used Gorilla like strength to send X77 flying through the field before crashing into wall of the fallen lab. Everyone was shock, even Dark was impressed by this. Val's tears cannot be underestimated. However, it only made X77 even more mad. She cut both her arms and bleed to create more of her duplicates. They formed and X77 roared at them to attack. As hoard of nightmarish creatures charged at them, the group readied their weapons. Andrew, however, notices the jeep that he drove was destroyed yet the Gatling gun was still intact. Andrew got Gem, Quinn, and Kendall's attention and gestured them to the Gatling gun. Understanding his plan, they agreed and made their way to the weapon. With the three girls' super strength, they removed the Gatling gun from the broken jeep and helped Andrew to lift it as he targeted all the duplicates' heads.

Thanks to ability to never miss a shot, Andrew was able to take down the hoard of duplicates with ease. The others see this and helped them out, the ones with arsenals started shooting while the ones who don't started fighting the remains that were able to sneak through the raining bullets. Seeing this, the two knights nodded as they charged through the remaining hoard while dodging the bullets. They slice their way through the hoard with advance speed. X77 growls as she lets out a shriek and activates her psychic to create a shockwave that would knock them out. However, the silver knighted armored summons to war like shield within her arm-bracers and shielded her and her companion from the shockwave before creating a shockwave of its own to block X77. Their combined shockwave created a small tremor and soon thunder was heard from the sky. Dark and Spider-Man looks up to see dark clouds forming the sky.

"There's a storm?" Spider-Man muttered in surprised before looking at the two armored female that were charging at X77. "Wait, are they causing this?"

"No, I have a feeling it's only her." Dark points at the female dragon knight.

The experiment roars in anger as she continuous to draw out more of her blood within her body, creating more of her army. The two females engaged at the enemy while slicing the duplicates in half. Once they reach her, the silver armored knight kicks her before the dragon knight slams her Halberd at X77's back, causing her to roar.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Nova yelled as he blasted some duplicates away from him.

X77 hissed as she pushes herself out of the Halberd and uses her psychic to toss them away. However, the females were proven to be strong as they landed down and skidded into a halt before charging at X77 with their weapons. The experiment dodged their attacks at tried to swipe them with her claws but they either dodged or blocked her attack before striking at her.

Though, within the fight, a storm started form withing the sky. Sounds of thunders were heard, and the group began to worry and wonder on what's going on. X77, on the other hand, was to busy fighting the two females to even care about the thunderstorm as she uses her energy blast at them. The silver armored knight uses her shield to block and deflect the attack, sending it back to X77. She was blasted and was crashed through the ground. Growling, X77 got up and releases another roar before taking to the sky like rocket. Narrowing her eyes, the armored knight with the dragon knight jumped high to the sky through the storm clouds while the rest of the group was dealing with the hoard. As the dragon knight was in the sky, she was ambushed by X77. The two were brawling within the thunderstorm. X77 tried to bite her, but the dragon knight was able to dodge her attack and flips her over and delivers multiple blows into the craze experiment's head, dazing her and the Parasita within.

The dragon knight pushes her away before she floats through midair. X77 roars as her psychic ability made her airborne. Lightning was striking everywhere, X77 absorbs the lightning to give her more strength. Though, she doesn't know that the dragon knight planned this.

Taking out her Halberd, the dragon knight focuses her energy through the storm. All around her, the lightning started to form around the dragon knight. X77 roars at her as she charges and charges an electrical beam of energy at her. Then the dragon knight points her Halberd at her, causing a huge amount of lightning to escape from her weapon and clashed through the X77's energy beam. Their powers were equally match. But unaware to X77, the dragon knight's armor has a crystal on her chest as it started to glow. The Halberd glowed as well, creating a huge amount of lightning as it pushes through X77's energy beam. And when the dragon knight's lightning strikes at X77, the experiment didn't have time to absorb it as she roars in pain by the amount of lightning within her. And because of that huge amount, the Parasita withing X77's brain felt the huge lightning energy and was overwhelmed by it. It couldn't withstand or hold on to the brain as the lightning was too much, and soon, the Parasita evaporated into dust by the lightning.

Thus, destroying it in the process for good.

Once it was over, the dragon knight seized her attack and watched as X77 was floating in midair with her mouth open as smoke escapes through it. Her red eyes are now turned white as pearls and were wide as dinner plates, indicating that she was defeated. Bellow the ground, the duplicates started turned into dust after X77 defeat.

"What's going on?" Damien asked, watching as all the duplicates turned into dust.

"X77 has been defeated." Marco answered in shock, looking at the sky.

The dragon knight watched as X77's body drops down like a rock, plummeting to the ground. Seeing this, the dragon knight dives bomb after her. She was able to grab X77 before flipping herself to her feet and lands on the ground, creating a huge crater. The group rushed over to them and check if she was alright.

"You okay?" Devlin asked the dragon knight who nodded. The group looked at her arms and saw X77 lay limp in her arms, unmoving.

"I-Is she…you know…" Spider-Man tries to find the right words.

One of the Yautjas, Wolf, used his mask to scan X77. She may have strike by lightning; however, her body was slowly healing the wounds and he found a heartbeat within, even though it was slow, but other than that, she was well. He informs everyone that she's alive and added her heartbeat was there which Damien translated.

"Wait, what about the Parasita thing in her brain?" Power Man asked.

Wolf scans again and at X77's brain. The brain was cleared with no signs of any living creature within. **"It's gone."** He said and Damien translated.

"It must've gotten fried from the huge lightning that she created." Dark said, looking at the dragon knight and then the group. "We should go."

"Hold up! Are we going to bring _her_ too?!" Nova gestured the unconscious X77.

"Nova, we can't leave her here." Spider-Man assured. "And besides, she was controlled by a Parasita. She didn't know what she was doing."

"How will we know if she started all crazy again even without the Para-what's it." Nova pointed out.

"Fine, for everyone safety, we should tie her up, so she won't cause trouble, how's that?" Dark said to Nova.

"Works for me, but I am not carrying her." Nova stated.

Dark sighs and looks at Wolf. "Fine, he'll carry her."

Wolf looks at her and then to the unconscious X77. He doesn't have anything against that female. I mean, she was forced to fight as a young pup and was brutally taken away from her family. In his eyes, he saw was a just a lost and confused Ooman pup. Wolf looks at Dark and gave a nod, indicating that he will carry her. And with that, Spider-Man uses his webs to tie a chrysalis like bind on X77. He didn't cover the eyes, just in case for them to know if she will wake up. Once she was secured, Wolf picks her up gently, like he was holding an infant. Soon, Andrew came over, carrying an unconscious Cornelia.

"She's…hurt." Andrew answered, looking at Cornelia's bleeding head.

Dark and Spider-Man did their thing. Spider-Man made a special web that can stop the bleeding and Dark uses it to cover Cornelia's wound. "That should do it, can you carry her when we reach to the jet?"

Andrew nodded, agreeing to carry Cornelia until she fully recovers. Val was walking over to her uncle before she was stopped by the three Yautja brothers. She looks at them with her wide and innocent eyes as they looked down at her under their mask. Soon, Ahraan kneels-down and placed a gentle claw on her head.

" **Thank you for giving our weapons, young one."** He purred before getting up.

" **Yeah, thanks."** Celtic added, ruffling Val's hair, making her giggle.

" **It takes a lot of courage in doing so."** Chopped stated.

Even though she didn't understand them yet, she got a feeling that they were thanking her. Soon, Val went to her uncle, walking pass Marco. The single father made his way to Kodiak as the mercenary stacks some stones in front of the now destroyed lab. Marco knows that his remaining team did not survive the fallen lab.

"We had one task." Kodiak mutters, causing Marco to look at him. "We were supposed to get the info about these experiments and take you and that little girl to Uberto. And now, they're dead because of that."

Marco looks down at the stacked stones before looking at Kodiak. "Look, I know it's hard to lose your team. But we have to keep moving if we want to get out of here."

It only took Kodiak few seconds to get up before placing a wristwatch on the ground and has a small picture of him and his fallen comrades. As he got up and leaves the group, he and Marco didn't notice a strange looking Xenomorph coming out from the rubble quietly. It was small quadruped It was pale, white-grey skin with a somewhat translucent appearance. Its head shape was round, and the end was pointy. It hisses silently and 'eyes' at the two men before pouncing towards Marco with a shriek. But before it did, an arm that is covered in silver armor grabbed it from the side its neck and holds it down. The group turns and saw the silver knight holding down the a mini white Xenomorph.

"The hell is that thing?!" Kodiak points at the white Xenomorph that was struggling to break free.

Marco recognize the creature. "It's a Neomorph."

"A what?" Damien asked.

"A Neomorph. Mortem made them by creating plant sacks that carries microscopic insect-like spores and infects the host when they either touch it or breathes it. And I got a feeling that Hoskins was near them and got infected." Marco explains, looking at Neomorph.

"Wait, you're saying that this Neomorph came out from Hoskins?" Dark points at the struggling Xenomorph.

"Probably from his back, but yes." Marco stated.

"…For some reason, I feel sorry for that Neomorph." Dark said.

"Why?" Spider-Man asked.

"That his host of a _'daddy'_ was nothing more but douchebag." She answered, causing Spider-Man to sigh.

The Neomorph struggles to break free as it tries to pierce through the armor with its claws and tails and tail. It hisses at the knight before stopping when it spotted Val from the corner. Val blinks at the Neomorph as it suddenly became calm and cocks its head. Seeing the now calm form, the knight puts the Neomorph down, scarring or surprising them, but soon stooped by her as the Neomorph made its way to Val. Owen wanted to grab his niece away from the creature but stops when it sniffs at her gently before nuzzling her, making Val giggle as she pats its head.

"Huh, that was easy." Power Man answered.

The silver knight looks at the group. "We should leave before nightfall." She said, her voice sounded familiar to the teens and the kids. Soon, they left the destroyed lab with the Neomorph, searching for a place to rest before heading to the jet.

Unaware for what danger might come to them.

* * *

 **And done, sorry for the wait. I hope it's a good enough chapter. I'll be busy next week because of my midterm test, and I'm going to study. The next chapter will be soon after I make Sunset's Shadow story and the Little and the Crossover Movies. And after this, I will be making the Little and the Predacons and the Na'vi or Rampage after I finish the Xenomorph. That is all, goodnight!**


	29. Getting Out of Danger

**I am so sorry for not posting. I was busy with school and finals. Anyways, some of you ask you what Destiny looks like. She's a tall teenager with skinny body. And I want to thank Amber Night for suggesting Owen's power. It's going to be a long chapter so, sit back, grab some popcorn and soda, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

The group continued on their journey in reaching the jet that the heroes and Dark brought. Owen was carrying a sleeping Val in his arms; she was too tired to even walk. After all, they just face a powerful and crazy hybrid that can easily overpowered them. Speaking of which, X77 or better known as Destiny, was still tied up like mummy and was still unconscious. Wolf was the one carrying her, knowing that she's been through hell like the others, she needs a second chance in life. However, they still need to find the jet that will take the Oomans home while he and the Yautja brothers will find his ship and head back to Yautja Prime with Marco.

They've been walking for hours in finding the jet and they have to make a detour since the path that the heroes and Dark used to go was covered by Xenoraptors. How they know this? Turns out, Owen has super hearing like an elephant, and heard them from miles. So, to save ammo and energy, they decided to take another destination. Lucky, Marco knows a way, but it will be a long journey and it might take a while to get there. The single father leads them to a building. It was top of a cliff, near a canyon that is covered in thick fog.

"What's in here?" Quinn asked her dad.

"It's Mortem's survival test facility. He used this to test the experimented children's survival instincts. So far, the ones who succeeded are these six." Marco gestured the remaining experiments.

"Don't we feel special." Leonidas mutters out in annoyance, remembering the survival instincts that he uses to make it out alive.

"Tell me about." Jay muttered, having small flashback of the event.

"Look, this is the only location that can lead us to the jet." Marco explained as they entered the building.

Once they were inside, they saw the structure of the building. There were no holes, indicating that nothing was trying to get inside. Giant size windows designed to see the canyon beyond, if only there was fog on the canyon. Damien went over to the window, squinting his eyes through the fig, trying to see what was out there. Though, he was cut off when Jay called him over. Marco leads the group toward the center of the room, where a spiral staircase that leads to a lower level. Marco approaches the staircase and peers down the circular opening in the floor. There is not much to see, just fog, and a glint of sunlight.

"Okay, this will lead us down to the lower level of this facility." Marco explained.

"You sure? It doesn't look safe?" Damien pointed out, looking down at the staircase.

Marco sighs. "Nothing here is safe, but there's a boat at the bottom, just downriver. We can try and make it to the other side and find the jet."

With that said, Marco went down first. One by one, the group followed Marco down a rusty spiral staircase below facility. They all carefully watch their steps, especially the ones carrying two unconscious experiments. Andrew carefully carries Cornelia down the stairs, followed by Wolf with Destiny. They were unsure if Marco was leading them to the exist, since this whole place feel strangely enclosed. Once they reach the lower level, they found themselves on at cage like platform, and everything was covered by a thick fog.

"Man, it's hard to see through the fog." Mike said, squinting his eyes.

"Tell me about it-the hell?" Owen suddenly muttered when his eyes started to change. He could see through the fog with ease, heck. He can even see the others. "Damn, this is new."

"What's new?" Alex asked.

"I can see through the fog." Owen explained, looking through the fog with ease. He knows where the others are standing. "Damn, this is some getting used to."

"Well, use them now, tell us what you can see." Marco said to Owen.

"Right, hold her please." Owen said to Ahraan, holding sleeping Val in his arms. Even though Ahraan is a big alien, Owen knew that he could trust him since he did protect Val from those horde of Xenoraptors. Nodding, Ahraan gently picks up the sleeping child in his arms as Owen observes the surroundings from the rusty bars of the cage. He saw many stone pillars and cliffs, bellow them was a riverbank. Squinting his eyes to adjust his vision, and further down river was a big wired fenced that blocked the other side and on the outside was a boat.

"I see a boat behind a wired fence." Owen explained.

"Good, that will take us to our destination." Marco said as he observed the fog, barely seeing where it is. "We climb down to the barge and follow the river out to the ocean. With any luck, we'll reach the jet's location."

"Then we go home?" Aggie asked her dad, who smiled at her.

"Yes, then we go home." Marco said.

Cornelia, who was being carried by Andrew, was slowly waking up. She looks up and saw that Andrew was holding her. He gently puts her down as she stood on her feet. Everyone saw that Cornelia was awake and was glad that she was alright.

"Thank goodness that you're awake, Cornelia." Spider-Man said with a smile under his mask.

Cornelia nodded and looks around. " _What happened? Where are we?_ " She asked them in their minds.

"Long story, but to make it easy, they defeated Destiny." Dark points her thumb at Devlin, Vida, and the two knights. Cornelia looks at the four females strangely before noticing Wolf was carrying an unconscious Destiny in his arms. At first, she almost panic, but seeing that she was unconscious and isn't going to wake up soon. She calms down, allowing the group to venture on. The group followed Marco towards the stairs that will lead them downstairs. However, when he only taken a few steps down the rusty staircase suddenly breaks beneath his feet.

"Marco!" Owen yelled in panic.

"Dad!" Quinn cried out.

Owen was able to grab Marco in the nick of time as the staircase broke apart and fell onto abyss, vanishing into the fog. After a few more seconds of silence, staring at foggy abyss with wide eyes, and soon heard a faint _**CRASH**_ far below. Indicating how far high they are. Val was awakened by that and was terrified on what just happened. Power Man lets out a whistle, seeing how deep it was.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked with worried as Owen helps Marco back up.

Marco nodded his head as he looks at the once staircase that would have led them to the boat. "What now?" Damien asked.

Marco sighs, he knew there's another way out of here. But the only option was to take a precarious catwalk that disappears into the mist. It was risky since they couldn't see through it, except for Owen, the alien hunters, and the hybrid experiments. Even though they were unsure, it was the only way to get out of here.

"This will take us to the other side." Marco said.

"Do you think it goes all the way across?" Leonidas asked.

"Yes, I've been here many times, and this will lead us to the boat." He said.

The group had no choice but to agree and followed Marco. But when he took a step, the catwalk creaks and groans, listing slightly. This caused everyone to froze, fearing that it will break like the stairs, but to their relief, it didn't. However, it doesn't seem like it could hold to many people.

Marco glanced at the group. "We'd better do this one at a time." He said.

"Yeah." Dark agreed.

"Definitely." Spider-Man quickly added.

The others agreed as well as Marco went first, carefully pushes forward, disappearing into the thick fog. The others listen to the creaking sound of the catwalk, indicating that they were Marco's footsteps, they waited for a second until the creaking stop abruptly and then silence.

"Dad?" Quinn gently called out, breaking the silence and worried about her dad.

There was silence. They were at edge as they waited for Marco's respond. And to their relief, a distant voice called out through the fog. "Okay, come on over. One at a time."

Understanding this, Owen steps tentatively forwards, but Val, still being held by Ahraan, clinging on to his arm. "Uncle Owen?"

Owen smiles at her and ruffles her hair. "Val, it's okay. I'll be fine, the others are right there." He assured.

Val hesitated, but she lets go of her uncle's arm as he starts to cross the catwalk. Meanwhile, Marco has stopped at a lateral support across the catwalk, figuring out any changes upon his absence. Marco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, trying to piece together the puzzle. Then Owen emerges from the mist and turns back to the catwalk to call out the others. "Okay! Who's next?"

Hearing this, Vida came next, walking past Celtic, who eyed at her under his mask, as she entered through the fog and made it to the other side. Soon, Devlin came next, after her was the silver knight and then the dragon knight. After them was Aggie, the young girl went forward with hesitation. She disappears into the fog while her friends watched with worried.

Quinn was muttering to herself. "That's it, Aggie. Nice and easy..."

Aggie slowly made her way forward through the fog. Her hands fidgeting together. Spider-Man was about to go next when his spidey-sense kicked. Dark saw this and went to his side.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked.

"My spidey-sense, there's something out there!" Spider-Man said in alarm.

" _I also sense strange presences."_ Cornelia spoke into their minds with her hand on her head. _"They're so many of them."_

Back to Aggie, she felt a gust of wind and a heavy **THUD** ahead on the catwalk which now sways beneath her. She froze in her spot, gulping in fear as her eyes widen. Regaining her balance and senses, Aggie peers forward, but the fog prevents her from seeing more than fifteen feet ahead. There is an eerie silence, not knowing who was there, as she timidly calls out to whoever is out there.

"D-Dad?"

Across the canyon, Marco moves across the later support. With his hand on the railing, he saw a white, hardened substance on the railing. Narrowing his eyes, Marco broke the white hard substance and sniffs at it carefully. His eyes wide in realization on what it could be.

"Oh, my God." He suddenly spoke, getting the others attention.

"What is it?" Vida asked in alarm.

Marco looks around the area with his eyes wide in shock. "They changed it to a bird cage!" He answered, causing everyone to be in shock to see the fog clearing from above to reveal a cage like dome.

Then, the sound of Aggie's scream was heard.

* * *

Aggie watches as a looping shape emerges from the fog, a nightmarish vision stalking purposefully forward. Her eyes widen to see a red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid. Its body is slimmer and slightly bulkier of Pteranodon yet the head shape with the pointy end. And it was twice the size of a Pteranodon, making it full grown. It was standing over seven feet high, walks upright on clawed feet, its thirty-foot wings folded bat-like at its side.

The Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid 'sees' Aggie with a demonic expression.

Aggie screams in terror as she dashes back down the teetering catwalk with the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid chasing after her. Hearing Aggie's screams, the group came to her aid. Chopper and Andrew charges onto the catwalk, searching through the fog. Marco and the others run out from their spot to rescue Aggie from the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid.

"AGGIE!" Quinn called out it panic as she soon joins the search, not caring about the catwalk's rusty state.

" **Hang on!"** Chopper roared.

Aggie emerges from the fog, racing toward her friends, until the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid swoops out of the fog, opens its giant rear claws, and snatches the terrified girl from the catwalk. Chopper tries to catch her, but he missed as the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid directly flies overhead, passing them with Aggie in its claws.

"AG-GIE!" Chopper roared, trying to pronounce her name.

The Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid carries a screaming Aggie to its nest while the group watches helplessly as Aggie was carried high across the canyon. Chopper and Andrew runs back the catwalk in a desperate attempt to keep Aggie in sight. The group soon follows, trying to find where Aggie was being taken before it was too late. That's when Owen had an idea. It was crazy and he was still getting use to his power. He races back up the stairs to the center of the platform as he has a way to save Aggie.

"Where is she?!" Dark yelled through the fog.

"I can't see her!" Spider-Man yelled in panic.

"AGGIE!" Quinn yelled, trying to find her sister.

They turned a corner of the catwalk and runs along another enclosed catwalk leading deeper into the canyon. Marco and the others are now come pounding down the catwalk trying to catch up with the other group.

"Where is she?! Can you see her?!" Marco shouts through the fog.

"We're trying! That thing took her down this way!" Jay yelled.

"Split up!" Marco yelled and they split up into groups of three.

The Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid carries Aggie deeper into the canyon. The hybrid's wings beat steadily overhead. Aggie screams as she looks down and sees the river far below. She fears that it will drop her in the raging river. The Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid swoops over an isolated outcropping of rocks at the end of the canyon and drops Aggie into it. Aggie grunts in pain at the sudden drop. She got up before she froze when she heard small shriek like chirps. There she saw a large bowl of mud and branches the size of a satellite dish and it were piles of dinosaur bones picked clean, mixed with human bones and skulls. Before Aggie has time to cry out, she looks up to find Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid hatchlings and they were losing in on her with sharp teeth. They got out of the nest and charges at their tasty snack. Seeing this, Aggie quickly picks up a nearby human skull and threw it to the hatchlings and made a run for it. The hybrid hatchlings easily duck at the incoming skull and chased after a screaming Aggie.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to find where Aggie was being taken. Marco stops when he saw Owen leaning out over the edge of the observation platform. He looks at Marco briefly before the single father suddenly realizes what Owen was about to do. The raptor trained sprinted through the catwalk with Marco chasing after him.

"Owen, wait!"

"Don't worry! I'll get her!" Owen yelled back as he jumps off the railing and drops towards the canyon bellow Marco and the others, who saw Owen jumping off the edge, watched as Owen falls like a stone, plummeting towards certain death. But then suddenly Owen suddenly shot up like rocket. Owen has the ability to fly like an eagle. He struggles to control the flight, but he soon got the hang of it and searches for Aggie. Speaking of Aggie, the girl was being chased by hungry hybrid hatchlings, she was able to outrun them, though one hatchling was able to grab her jacket, but she quickly removes it and continuous running for her life. However, she will soon run out of land as they chase her off the edge of a cliff. Luckily, for her, Owen catches sight of Aggie and flies towards her.

"Aggie! Hang on!" Owen yelled, zooming after her.

* * *

Back to the others, the group were split up as they try to find Aggie. Marco came around the corner and finally catches sight of Aggie in the nest, some fifty feet below, running away from the hybrid hatchlings. The other saw her and tried to find a way to get to Aggie. Some hybrids were trying to break in, but Cornelia uses her psychic to send them all flying off the catwalk and to the water. Leonidas got out of cage of the catwalk and stood on the rust ceiling. He fought incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids as he kicks and punches them off the platform and runs up to the cliff wall to grab a sharp rock and stabs it on a Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid. As he got back in, Cornelia pushes some Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids with her mind as they tried to get closer to them. Once they were cleared, they started searching for Aggie.

"Hang on, Aggie!" Gem yelled.

Chopper, Andrew, and Quinn were following Marco. Andrew was shooting some Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids that were coming their way. The others were at the other side, shooting incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids that were trying to take a bit on them. Kodiak took out a grenade and throws it in the air, towards the incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids. The grenade exploded, killing some Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids in the air.

Marco was running through the catwalk, but stops when he sees an outcropping; he could jump onto from here. It's a big leap, though, he might make it since he done this before. He steels himself up for the jump but suddenly stops when a second Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid appeared from the fog and crashed on the catwalk. The group skid to a halt as the hybrid shriek at them. The catwalk groans with the extra weight. The group retreated as the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid tries to get in, but it won't fit due to its wings. So, the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid flies to the other side and above the enclosure of the catwalk. It crashes in and hisses at Marco and his group. They backed away a bit, Chopper was going to attack it until Marco somehow kicked the hybrid on the face, making it disorientated for a while, but somehow continuous snapping at them. Chopper and Andrew were going to end it, but the catwalk's supporting beams suddenly gives way and breaks, causing the catwalk to fall. The force of the action sends the four to sent plummeting toward the river below. Marco and Quinn yelled in panic while Chopper and Andrew stayed calm as they hit the water hard, resurfacing moments later. Soon, the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid came crashing into the water, shrieking in alarm. But before it could attack them, the catwalk falls on it, crashing and killing the hybrid.

Back to Aggie, the young spellbinder was still being chased by the hatchling hybrids. Owen was close to Aggie, he had only one chance to catch her before she runs out of land. Owen had to make this count; the hatchling hybrids were closing in on her.

"Aggie! Jump!" Owen yelled as swoops down.

With all her might, Aggie jumped as high as she could as Owen grabs her, flying out of the nest. The hatchling hybrids tried to get them, but some fell off the cliff since they still couldn't fly yet. Owen cheered as he carries Aggie to safety, but soon stops when three Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids chasing after them.

"Ah, shit! Hang on!" Owen ordered as he tries to shake off the three incoming flying hybrids.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark and the heroes were trying to get to Owen and Aggie. Wolf was with them, still carrying the unconscious Destiny, as they tried and figure out how to reach them. The rest were fighting off some incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids. Ahraan and Celtic were using their plasma canons to incinerate the incoming flying hybrids. Suddenly, one of the hybrids slammed itself on the catwalk, shaking it as it almost break. Ahraan accidentally drops Val, who screams as she almost fell to her doom. Luckily, Celestia got out of the satchel and caught Val's right leg and then Damien, who was nearby, was able to grab Celestia's tail before she could fall into the water with Val, who was dangled upside down.

"Hang on!" Damien yelled, struggling to lift them up.

Val did her best to stay calm, but it soon vanished when an incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid was coming her way! Val screamed in fright as she shielded herself, ready to take the blow. Luckily, Ahraan grabbed Damien and brought him, Celestia, and Val up. The Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrid's sharp wings missed Val, but it did cut her hair in the process. Once Val, Celestia, and Damien were safe, Val's long hair was now short in a messy cut.

"Oh…" Val said in surprise, feeling her now short hair.

Ahraan quickly picks them up as they avoid the incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids. Dark and the heroes were fighting off the rest of Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids. Dark shoot incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids while Spider-Man shoots his webs at them to fall off the sky. The two saw Owen and Aggie being chased by some Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids.

"We have to help them!" Spider-Man said, shooting webs at an incoming hybrid. "Nova! Go out there and help them!"

"Why me!?" Nova cried out, shooting his cosmic energy at a hybrid.

"You're the only one that can fly, beside Owen. Now, GO!" Dark ordered as she shoots more hybrids.

Nova groans and soon took off to help Owen and Aggie. White Tiger and Iron Fist used their energy claws weapons to slice the incoming Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids while Power Man uses his weapon to punch them off. Then their catwalk suddenly broke due to their movements as they all plummeted to the water.

Meanwhile, Owen and Aggie were still being chased by Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids. Owen maneuvered through the pillars, hoping to confuse the hybrids, but the hybrids were proven to be much faster. However, they were blast off from the sky by Nova's cosmic energy. He boasted for a while before quickly flies away when more Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids came and chased after him. This gave Owen time to get Aggie to safety. Though, some had trouble trying to escape the flying hybrids. Wolf was carrying the unconscious Destiny in his arms as he uses his plasma canon at the incoming hybrids. Then he saw two incoming hybrids on both his side, ready to ram him with their bodies. Seeing this, Wolf tosses Destiny in the air and fired his shuriken at one, cutting it half, and dodges the next one while firing his plasma canon on it, killing the hybrid instantly. He caught his shuriken as it retuned to him and then Destiny after he tosses her in the air. He soon regroups with the others that remain on the catwalk decided to jump off and crashed into the water. They and the others swam towards the exit while Dark, the heroes, and the alien hunters fight off the incoming hybrid. Leonidas and Jay opened the gate, allowing the group to exist and went towards the boat. Andrew checks the boat, it still has fuel inside, and starts it up. the others helped each other to get on the boat while Marco and Quinn waited for the others to regroup as well as Owen and Aggie.

"Come on, guys. Hurry up!" Quinn whispers in fright.

Meanwhile, Dark, the heroes, and the alien hunters were doing their best to keep the hybrids at bey. But there were too many of them. They tried shooting them off the sky, but more and more keep coming.

"This isn't working!" White Tiger yelled, dodging an incoming hybrid before cutting it in half.

"No, shit! We have to end this before-" Dark was cut off when the two knights jumped out of nowhere and got on two Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids back. the hybrids shriek as they tried to shake them off their backs, but they hold on tight and forces the hybrids to fly to the direction where the flock of Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids are. Vida and Devlin run up to the canyon's walls before flipping through the air and shoots the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids in midair. Owen, Aggie, and Nova soon came down and went towards them just in time as the two knights jumped off the hybrids back and draw out their weapons and clashed them together, creating a shockwave that stunned the Red Xenoraptor/Pteranodon hybrids. As the hybrids fall, the group the just watched in shock, seeing the skills of professionals.

"Wow, they're good." Spider-Man complimented as they land on the ground with ease and rushes to the exit.

"You can compliment them later, right now. We gotta move!" Dark said before turning to the alien hunters. "Any chance you guys can destroy this place?"

Knowing what she meant, Ahraan typed something on his wrist gauntlet. Strange symbols came to its screen as he explained to her that it was bomb. Luckily, the group understood him.

"Well, I hope it kills every fucking one of them!" Dark said as Ahraan removed his wrist gauntlet and tosses it to a distance, giving them time to escape.

When they reach the exist, Power Man, Dark, and Celtic pushed a big boulder to barricade the exist. Aggie was reunited with her family as they gave each other short embrace before getting on the boat with the others. Ahraan's wrist gauntlet was counting backwards.

"Punch it!" Dark ordered Andrew.

Andrew obeyed and made the boat go to full speed. The hybrids were trying to get out of their cage and chase after them. However, they failed to notice that Ahraan's wrist gauntlet was going to detonate in any minute. Soon, the boat that has the survivors was in far distance, just enough until the bomb activates, creating a blinding light and incinerated the whole place, including the red hybrids and the hatchlings.

That blast created a small tremor, shaking the ground and the boat in the process. The group holds on as they felt the force of the blast. And because of that, the explosion was in a mile radius, destroying that was close to it. Luckily, the survivors were able to escape. Once it was cleared, they saw the damage of the explosion had caused.

Owen lets out a whistle. "Damn, now that's an explosion." He complimented.

"You can say that again." Spider-Man said as he looks at the group. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so." Aggie said, adjusting her slightly broken glasses.

"We're alive! That's all it matters!" Nova cheered happily, feeling relief that he and the others didn't die.

"We're not out of the jungle yet. We still need to get to the jet." Spider-Man said as he turns towards Marco while Wolf placed the still unconscious and tied up Destiny on the boat's bench. "Do you know the fastest root?"

Marco nodded as he went over to the box that is attached to the boat. He opens it to reveal a flare gun and ammos, some flashlights, and a map. Marco took out the map and puts it on top of a table. He explains to them the route that they were taking.

"Okay, so we're at the west side of the island. The river will take us to the route where the jet is. There, we will hike up a thirty minutes climb." Marco explains.

"Sounds risky, but we'll take that chance." Spider-Man said.

The others agree as they set sail through the long river. Just then, something caught Val's eyes. She turns to see what's up ahead and gasps when she saw something remarkable.

"Wow!" Val gasp while Celestia, who was in her satchel, peeks and gasps as well.

The others turned to the direction to see what Val was a looking at and nearly gawked in shock and amazement, clearly baffled on what they witness. Andrew, who was driving the boat, saw what was up ahead and became awe-struck as he slows the motor down to see it more clearly.

Up ahead, the setting sun illuminates an incredible valley filled with dinosaur hybrids, the somewhat friendly kind. There were herds Ankylosaurs with clubbed tails and Triceratops horns on their heads. Duck-billed Corythosaurus that has spike plates of a Stegosaurus. Val, Damien, and Cornelia saw the familiar Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrid with its herd, who spotted them and decided to follow.

The group were amazed to see such creatures. The Yautjas were also amazed by this scene. Even though they look like worthy kill, they didn't feel like hunting right now. They just stand there and watch the scene. Woodland, Grid, and the Neomorph just stood beside the humans, 'watching' the hybrids close by.

"You know, I can blame the guy who made this island." Owen said, looking at the hybrids. "But I can't blame the people who want to see it. To study it."

Marco nodded. "Yeah…" He agreed.

Soon, the Brachiosauruses/Dilophosaurus hybrid herd were walking up to them and one of them, the one that befriended Val, Damien, and Cornelia, lowered its head and made gentle sounds, indicating its greeting to them.

* * *

Later that night, the kids were at the upper deck, Woodland and Grid were keeping watch with the three Yautja brothers. The two knights were on top of the roof of the boat, meditating. Andrew was still driving the boat to the destination while being alert with the Neomorph keeping him company. The kids were sleeping while Cornelia was awake as she held a still awake Val and sleeping Celestia. Val still couldn't sleep because of what happened. And that her hair is now short in a messy cut. That's when Ahraan came in. Val looks up at the alien hunter with curious eyes. Ahraan tilted his head before retrieving something out of his pouch and show it to Val. The little girl gasps in happiness to see what Ahraan was holding.

It was her stuff raptor doll, Honey.

Val thought she lost her when she and the others were trying to escape the red Xenoraptors. She takes Hoeny from Ahraan and gave a happy smile to the hunter. "Thank you, Ahraan." Val whispers.

Ahraan made a small purr and ruffles the little girl's hair as she giggles at him. Val hugs Honey close as she soon drifted to sleep with Cornelia taking watch. Ahraan went back outside to keep watch but stops when he saw Wolf kneeling beside the unconscious Destiny. The girl hasn't woken up from the sudden events that happened, not even a steer.

" **How long has she been asleep?"** Ahraan asked Wolf.

Wolf sighs. **"It's been hours and yet she hasn't steered."**

" **Do you believe that she will wake up?"** Ahraan asked.

Wolf shook his head with uncertainty. **"I am not sure, but I believe that she will wake up sooner than later."** Ahraan nodded as he went outside and keep watch, leaving Wolf with Destiny. The Elite Hunter looks down at tied up experiment, and sighs softly. **"Wake up soon, pup."**

Bellow deck, Dark and the others were searching for anything useful. They found ammos on a storage box. They even found some batteries and rations. They were lucky enough to find a first aid kit and used it to patch up their injured companions. Spider-Man opens another box and gasps as he took out what appears to be a satellite phone.

"Look!" Spider-Man said as he handed it over to Marco.

The single father inspects the phone carefully and when he opens it, the phone's battery reveals to be full charger and it has a signal. "It's working!" He announced.

Everyone, minus Vida, Dark, and Devlin, came towards him as he uses the phone to call his friends. Though, there was some statics, until there was an answer. At first, this brought hope, but soon became a disappointment when the said answer was actually a voice recording.

" _You too can own a timeshare in beautiful Guadalajara. Enjoy a meal in one of our four-star restaurants, explore our coral reefs, or just walk on the beach..."_

Marco closed the phone with annoyed sigh. "It's working, but it will take time to figure out to contact the others."

"Damn it." Owen mutters out.

Few hours later, it started raining, everyone was inside the upper deck, watching as the rain pour down from the windows. Andrew was still driving the boat, making sure to stay on course. The dragon knight was outside, standing on the rain while keeping watch. Marco was still trying to call anyone with the satellite phone. Owen was sitting on the bench with Val on his lap, who was hugging Honey, while Celestia was sleeping in the satchel. The silver knight was at the lower deck, checking the supplies to see how long it will last.

"So? How long you're going to wear that mask?" Dark's voice asked.

The silver knight turns to the staircase and saw Dark leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The silver knight was looking straight at her, her body was calm and showing no fear.

"What are you talking about?" The silver knight questioned her.

Dark scoffs. "Don't play dumb with me. I know who you really are or am I wrong? Alexa Woods."

The silver knight clenched her fists together before uncurling them as she lets out a sigh. Soon, her helmet was removed by strips of light to reveal the face of Alexa Woods. Lex was giving Dark her expression, clearly not happy that she somehow figures out who she is.

"How are able to know?" Lex asked Dark suspiciously.

Dark smirks as she unfolded her arms and walked towards her. "Your voice and presence kinda gave out the whole thing." She said as she leans on the table. "But here's another question, how the hell did you become a knight in shinning armor?"

Lex sighs as she looks down on her armored hand. "It's a long story." She said.

"We have time, am I right? Spider-Man." Dark said, turning towards the staircase, seeing Spider-Man hiding behind the corner of the steps.

The spider hero grumbled in defeat, thinking that Dark has a third eye behind her neck, before coming out from hiding. "How much did you hear?" Dark asker Spider-Man.

"Enough to know that she's a knight." He answered, looking at Lex. "So, what's your story?"

Lex sighs as she looks at her reflection on the small mirror attached to the wall. "Like I said, it's a long story. It all started when my mother died."

* * *

 _Little Alexa 'Lex' Woods was standing beside her father, Alexander Woods. They were at the cemetery with friends and family members, wearing all black. The father and daughter stood in front of Lex's mother's, Aaliyah Woods, grave. People were crying for her death while Lex was holding back her tears. It was dark and cloudy, as if the sky was sad._

" _My mother died when I was young, people believe that she died on a car accident. But in truth, she died with honor."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Spider-Man asked.

" _My mother came from a long line of ancient knights from the Crux family. Crux family devoted their lives in serving to protect the secrets of all magical races along with other ancient knights. My mother, her family, and others were assigned to eliminate a threat that will break the balance between magic and human world. My mother sacrifice herself in order to finish the job."_

" _Does your dad-" Spider-Man was cut off by Lex._

" _No, my father never knew my mother was magic, she kept it a secret. And in order to keep it that way, my family and magic council made him believe that my mother died on a car accident when she was coming home."_

" _Wait, how the hell did you know that your mom has magic?" Dark suddenly asked._

" _My mother's father and brother took full custody of me. They believe I have great potential of becoming a Crux Knight."_

 _Two men, a middle age and an adult, were standing beside Lex. Their expression was serious and yet sad to see their family member dead. Later, the scene shows court where Lex's grandfather and uncle were fighting for Lex's custody. Lex's dad was trying to win her custody, but due to his job of being away, it won't be easy life for Lex. The judge slams his gavel and informs that her grandfather and uncle won full custody of her._

" _My grandfather, Evander, and my uncle, Nicolas, are high elite knights, they told me the real reason of my mother's death. I was still young at the time, but I somehow understand that they were telling the truth. They trained me in the arts of combat, both weapons and magic."_

 _Young Lex was seen training at outside with her uncle in sword fighting. Lex was young, but she was successfully skilled in the arts of combat. Later, the scene shows Lex in her early teens, her grandfather was teaching her magic. Lex focuses her mind as she memorized everything in the books._

 _Then Lex, at the age of eighteen, was wearing armor. She was running through the forest with a sword on hand. She quickly jumps high in the air before a giant worm like monster appeared out of nowhere and was going to bite her, but with a mighty swing of her sword, she cut the monster's head in half. She lands on the ground with ease as the monster's head and body fell on the ground, unmoving._

" _By the time I've come of age and finished my training, I was allowed to see my father. But I was forbidden to tell him about my magic side."_

" _Why?" Spider-Man asked._

" _Because he didn't do the vow like you and your friends did with Zosia." Dark reminded him._

" _Oh, gotcha." Spider-Man said in understanding._

 _Lex, wearing civilians, was walking towards her father's office. There, Alexander Woods saw his daughter, as he got up and gave his daughter a big embrace, shocking Lex in the process. But soon push it aside as she hugs her dad back with a smile._

" _I always thought my father might not want me. But in truth, he was waiting for me to come home. And spend every moment together."_

* * *

As the flashback ended, Dark and Spider-Man looked at Lex as she turns towards them. "Even though I was allowed to see him, I also have to do my knight training in secret."

"And you didn't tell your dad that you were knight, even after his death?" Dark asked her, earning a nod from Lex.

"I wanted to tell him, I really do, but he wasn't ready for the whole…magic daughter thing." Lex said.

Dark snorts a laugh. "You should've seen Owen's face when he found that his niece was an alien from another planet." She said.

Spider-Man turns to Dark with wide eyes. "Wait, what?!"

"Long story, Spidey." Dark waves him off before looking at Lex. "Anyways, why you and the others are here?"

"We were assigned to find a Den Magikó." Lex answered.

"Den Magikó?" Spider-Man questioned.

"It's probably the artifact that's blocking the magic." Dark informs him.

"That is correct. And rumor has it that it was being use as a source of power on this island."

"Well, you got that part right. But how can a Den Magikó can be use as a power source?" Dark said.

"Yeah, isn't it for, you know, blocking the magic?" Spider-Man questioned her.

"It does, but it also collects energy from the magic, and can be use as energy source for both magical and none-magical beings. It must be destroyed. That way, no one can miss use it." Lex explained.

"So, how can you destroy it?" Spider-Man asked.

Lex drew out her sword. "Only the weapons of the ancient knights can destroy the Den Magikó for good."

"Okay, so do you know where it is?" Dark asked.

Lex nodded as she sheeted her sword. "Yes, my sword can sense the Den Magikó."

"Okay, so that answers everything, but who's the knight with the dragon look?" Spider-Man asked.

"She's a family friend, that's all you need to know." Lex answered seriously.

"Wh-"

Suddenly, something rammed into them, causing the boat to shake. Startled, the three went up the stairs while Lex's mask helmet was activated. Once they were there, they saw the others in panic and the kids awake. Val was hugging Owen with all her might as Damien saw something odd in the river from the window.

"What's that?" He points at the river.

The others followed his gaze in the murky water. Just below the surface, fishes have pass beneath or through the boat, as if they were trying to escape.

"Bonitas." Owen answered.

"Something must've scared them." Damien answered. "But from what?"

"I don't know, but it's best that we don't find out." Marco said as he went over to the controls, where Andrew was driving the boat. "Andrew, move us out of here."

Nodding, Andrew drove the boat away, hoping to get away whatever ram on them. Owen takes the phone from Marco before he hands Val over to him. Owen dials the number of Claire's and contact her. He heard ringing as he impatiently waits.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!" Owen mutters.

* * *

Inside of an office, Claire's phone was on top of the table. Its screen was on as it vibrates. No was in the office. Well, expect one. A tiny robot about the same size as a cat, peeked from the counter. It has a very large spherical head, glowing purple eyes, blinking at the vibrating phone. It jumps on the table to reveal its four small spindly legs, and two small pincer arms. The small robot is actually Kirit, a tamable Scraplet that Val and her friends were able to reprogram along with the other Scraplets. Kirit blinks at the vibrating phone as he moves close and uses one of his pincer arms to open it. He lets out sound of small chirps, causing Owen to withdraw the phone from his ear.

"What the hell?" He mutters.

"Uncle Owen, it sounded like Kirit!" Val said with a smile.

"The small robot that can eat metal?" Owen asked her, remembering the Scraplets that Val mentioned (including all the Predacons by their names, which he still trouble remembering.)

"Yes! Tell him to give the phone to Claire!" Quinn said to him.

"Okay, okay, okay! Kirit, this is Owen. Give the phone to Claire! Do you hear me? Give the phone to Claire!"

Even though the roaring sound of thunder and heavy rain was heard, Kirit was able to hear Owen's instruction as he lets out understanding chirps. Picking up the phone, Kirit flies off to the open window and zooms towards the Visitor Center. However, unaware of the crew, jagged spikes rise from the water just fifty yards from behind the boat.

"Kirit!" Owen tries to get the Scraplet's attention from the phone, when suddenly-

 **WHAM!**

The boat was rammed again, but this time, harder. This caused everyone to tumble. Owen loses grip on the phone, which falls on the deck, ending the call. Suddenly, the hybrid Occisor rises from the water, towering over the boat. As lightning flashes and thunder cracks, the hybrid lets out an earsplitting roar.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?!" Dark yelled in anger.

"Everyone, inside!" Spider-Man ordered. They all got inside, just enough time before Occisor could lung at any of them with its gaping jaws. Andrew got away from wheel, just in time before Occisor rips off the entire controls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirit zooms down to the park and hides behind a building. He wasn't allowed to be seen by humans, since they make a big fuss about it. He secretly hitches a ride on a baby stroller while the mother was busy looking around with her son next to her. Kirit, wearing a baby bonnet, was still holding the phone. As the stroller enters the visitor center, the baby girl inside the stroller was looking at Kirit with curiosity. Kirit glanced at her and notices that the infant was going to touch him. He quickly puts a pacifier on her mouth, preventing her from coming close and silencing her in the process.

* * *

Back to the others, Occisor was rampaging through the boat, trying to get the survivors, heroes, and aliens. The children, minus Kendall, were screaming along with Alex, Sofia, and Nova. The Yautjas were trying to shoot it with their plasma canon. But couldn't get a clear shot. The others were holding on as the monster hybrid was ramming the boat. Occisor grabs the walls of the upper deck with both of his claws and pry it open. Cornelia tried to use her psychic abilities, but couldn't stay focus, due to the boat being moved around. Andrew tried to get his guns, but was rammed by Celtic, who accidentally stumbled at him. Woodland, Grid, and the Neomorph tried to help but no avail. Kodiak tries to shoot it, but missed, due to the boat keep shaking violently.

* * *

Back to Jurassic World, Kirit was still in the stroller but was now in the elevator, heading towards the lab. Once the doors opened, everyone who was inside came out and got a tour around the lab. Kirit escapes the stroller and headed towards open door of the creation lab. There, Claire Dearing was talking with Dr. Henry Wu. They were worried about Owen and the others after they got a call from Foxtrot, saying that they kidnapped by Uberto's men and Hoskins.

"I still can't get a hold from them." Claire said with worry.

"Hey, don't work. Foxtrot and the other are searching for their location." Wu assured.

"I hop so…" Claire whispers.

Soon, they heard sound of digital chirps coming towards them. Looking around, they spotted Kirit, still wearing a baby's bonnet, walking towards them on the floor with Claire's phone on his pincers. The two adults were surprised by the Scraplet's appearance. Claire kneels-down as Kirit hands the woman her phone.

"Someone was calling me?" Claire asked the Scraplet, who nodded. "Who?"

Kirit did Owen's taming gestured, like he did with the raptors. It was both adorable and amusing to see, but Wu and Claire understood that Owen was calling her.

"Huh, Owen was calling me?" Claire asked again, earning a nod from Kirit. Claire quickly checks the caller ID box on her phone. It was international, meaning Owen was using a satellite phone. She dials the number as she waited for Owen to answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen and the others struggled to hold on as Occisor was ripping the boat apart. Through his rampage, he broke the fuel, creating a leak. Then they heard phone ringing loudly. Owen looks around on where he had put it, but to his horror, it was outside, and was going to fall off the edge of the boat!

"Get the phone!" Owen yelled.

Luckily, Cornelia was able to focus her mind and uses her psychic ability to bring the phone to Owen. The raptor trainer got it and quickly answered the phone. Though, he was cut off when Occisor created a big hole on the boat, causing it to sink. The group inside were screaming, roaring, or yelling as they were sinking the boat. But before they could submerge into the water, Owen was able to call to Claire.

"Claire! Claire!"

Claire could barely hear him, due to the static and heavy rainfall. "Owen? Are you on a cell phone? I can't hear you properly."

"Claire, listen to me! Get Foxtrot, get her to pinpoint our location!" Owen yelled through the phone as he and the others were slowly sinking in the water.

Claire was confused as she could hear the screams, roars, and yells from the background, followed by listen to me!". "Owen? Where are you?"

"River! Mortem's island! River!" Owen yelled before the water rushes over his head and the phone slips from his hand.

"Hello?! Owen! Owen?!" Claire repeated, hoping Owen could answer, but she only heard was beeping. Claire turns pale as she and Wu notices Kirit activating his sharp teeth and did a monster expression, indicating that Owen and the others were being hunted by a monster.

Panic and worry filled in their eyes, Wu picks up Kirit as he and Claire ran out from the lab and towards the jeep that was outside, while contacting Foxtrot along the way.

* * *

Owen and the others were sinking in the water while Occisor was searching through the water with his long snout like a crocodile. Even though they can barely see, the lights of the boat were still on and Marco could see a flare gun and the bullets. Having an idea, Marco grabs the flare gun and the ammos before he swam to the surface, out of the breath and disoriented, but was able to swim to shore and towards a crane that was slightly bent.

If anyone is going to save his family and friends, it has to be him.

As Marco swims to shore, Owen's power was able to active a shark that helped him breathe underwater. Gasping, Owen was able to think straight and quickly save the others, dodging some parts of the boat. The others were able to recover as they swam up to surface to fight off the beast. Wolf was still underwater, trying to save Destiny, who was unconscious, and bring her to the surface. Owen was able to save Val and bring her to the surface. As they resurface, Occisor was about to take a bite out of them until something bit his tail, causing the hybrid to roar in pain. Lifting his tail, the hybrid and the others saw Celestia, biting down on Occisor's tail.

"Holy Shit! Celestia!" Owen gasped to the little dragon, who was trying to save her friends and family from being eaten by Occisor.

The Hybrid growled at Celestia dangerously, causing the little dragon to look at him wide eyes, as Occisor opened his jaws to bite at her, but Celestia was quick and lets go from his tail and crashed into the water. And in the process, Occisor bites his own tail, causing him to feel his own sharp teeth. Letting go of his tail, Occisor lets out roar of pain, clearly underestimating his teethes sharpness. As he was distracted, Celestia swims for her life, trying to make it to shore. Suddenly, she was picked up by the knight in dragon armor as she carries Celestia to safety. The others swam as fast as they could to escape Occisor, who recovered from his pain and turns to them. Celtic fires his plasma canon at him, but Occisor dodges it in time and roars, and was going to bite down at them-

"HEY!"

Occisor stops and turns towards the source of the voice. There, on top of the crane's rig, was Marco. He was keeping balance as he gets Occisor's attention, so it would give the others time to escape. And it did, Occisor ignores the group and made his way to Marco with a roar. It gave the others the time for the others to reach to the shore while Occisor went over to Marco and make a snack out of him.

"DAD!" Aggie and Quinn screamed for their father as Occisor was soon near Marco, but out of reach.

"COME AND GET ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marco yelled at Occisor.

The hybrid roars as it rams itself on the crane, trying to make Marco fall. Luckily, Marco was able to balance as he took out a flare gun and fires at the hybrid. As the red glowing flare was bounced off the hybrid's thick hide, but soon lights the fuel in the water and set a fire. Occisor roars, feeling the burning fire in its body. It flees to the jungle, but not before bumping the crane, sending Marco into the water with the rig crashing down on top of him.

"DAD!" Quinn and Aggie cried in horror.

"MARCO!" Owen yelled in shock as he saw his friend fall to his doom.

As Occisor left, the two girls raced towards the water, going after their dad. But Celtic and Chopper grabbed them, preventing going further, not wanting them to be burn alive by the fire. The two girls struggle to break free, tears falling from the eyes.

"Celtic! Let go of me!" Quinn yelled at Celtic as she tried to break free. She would've used her super strength, but her crying made it hard to focus as her dad just fell in the water with fire. But Celtic held on to her, trying to prevent her from doing irrational. Aggie tried to break free from Chopper's hold, but the Yuatja holds the young girl and comforts her. Both girls were crying at the lost of their father. Val hugs her uncle sadly, being comforted by Owen as they just witness a terrible lost. Celestia whimpers in the arms of the dragon knight while the others lowered their heads in sadness. Wolf, who has the unconscious Destiny in his arms, lowered his head in sadness, feeling ashamed that he didn't save the Ooman father. As the rain pours down and the fire continued to rise, their hopes of getting of this island was futile.

"Dad!" Quinn cried again. "You said you wouldn't leave us!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Hearing this, they all snapped at the other side of the shore and saw Marco weakly coming out of the water with some cuts. He somehow survives the fall and was able to swim to safety. Seeing that he was alright, the two Yautjas let the girls go as they tackled their dad with a hug. Marco hugs them back, not letting them go. Everyone was relief that he was okay, and soon, they all moved to another location, finding a shelter from the rain.

Luckily, they didn't have to search for long. They found a building that was high enough from any flood. They quickly got inside the building when Celtic pried open the doors. And once they were in and Celtic closed the door, Damien and Val brought out their flashlights, that were still dry and working, and used them to shine some light. They observe the building and notices that it was empty in the halls. But once they walked further, they found a research room filled with information about ancient history and more. Dark picks up a book and blows some dust away before wiping off what's covering the title.

"History of lost civilizations?" She mutters out before taking another book that says. "The history of Camelot? The hell was Mortem doing with these shits?"

"Maybe he likes stories?" Spider-Man suggested, picking up a book that has the title of mythical creatures.

"Actually, Mortem was known to be obsess with ancient cultures and civilizations." Marco explains, causing the group to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"He-" Marco was cut off when they heard a sound of a shotgun was ready to be reloading. Everyone froze as they turned to the shadowy corner as they saw two figures hidden there.

"Um, hello?" Mike was about to step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Came a male voice.

Gem's eyes widen at the voice. There was something familiar about the voice, but she couldn't believe if it's true.

"We don't want any trouble." Alex assured, trying to make reasons or else the alien hunters would use their plasma canon at them.

"How do we know you won't attack us?" Came a female voice.

" _It can't be."_ Gem thought in shock as she comes over to her uncle.

"We're not." Jay stated with a glare.

"We just need a place to stay from the storm." Sofia added, shivering from the cold.

"Right, and the next thing we knew, you guys will kill us." The male voice said in a sarcastic tone.

Gem came into view as she looks at the shadowy area with wide eyes. There was a loud gasp coming from both of them as Gem stared at the two figures in the shadows. Sounds of footsteps were heard as two humans, both male and female, come out from the shadows to reveal themselves. Owen gasps in shock as he recognizes who they are. Gem, on the other hand, was crying her eyes out as she recognizes who they are.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Gem stuttered in shock.

The people in front of them were none other than Adam and Noalani, Gem's parents.

Adam and Noalani were staring at Gem with wide eyes. Noalani's eyes were filled with tears as she saw her baby girl was alright. Adam was holding the shotgun and lowers it down; he was shock to see his daughter was alive. Soon, Gem came towards them in a full sprint as her parents bend down and hugged their daughter, crying their eyes out along with Gem, so many emotions were in their minds, but right now. They need each other's embrace. The others knew that these two are Gem's parents, but the important question was, how did they survive. They will get their answers later, after the Gem and her parents finish their embrace.

"Let's give them a few moments." Spider-Man said with a smile under his mask, not wanting to ruin the reunion.

As they embrace, Rocco came out from Damien's backpack, he was still in panic mode after the whole Occisor incident, he notices Gem hugging Adam and Noalani with full embrace.

"What did I miss?" He suddenly blurted out.

* * *

 **Done! Phew, sorry for the wait. It was hard to think of an idea for this chapter. Also, I will explain how Gem's parents survive the crash on the next chapter. But first I need a break and I will have to work on Moana: Dragon Adventure story. I hope you guys liked it and sorry if it's not good.**


	30. History of Myths

_**Okay, sorry for the wait. The reason why I didn't put much effort on the other chapter is because I was running out of ideas and people in my country are in panic mode because of the Corona virus and the lockdown is extended.**_

 _ **And do you guys know in SpongeBob that there's these timecards that has someone saying: 'Few Hours Later' or 'Few Moments later' it will be use.**_

 _ **So, this story will have hints for an upcoming future story.**_

 _ **It'll be somewhat short, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 **Voice Cast:**

 **Adam: Zac Efron**

 **Noalani: Nicole Scherzinger (who played Sina in Moana)**

 **My Rules in request and PM**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight, my cousin had to break up a fight with Goji and Firelotusprime, and TFPfan had to stop Firelotusprime and Oragonking from starting a fight because Firelotusprime can't ignore a criticism.**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

* * *

Gem never could imagine. Her parents survive the crash! But the question is, how? So many thoughts came into her mind. But for now, she was happy that her parents were alive this whole time. They soon let go as Adam and Noalani looked at their daughter with relief and shock in their eyes.

"Gem, what happened to you?" Noalani asked with worry as she looks at her daughter's hybrid form.

Gem, still tears in her eyes, shook her head. "Mom, I-I don't know whether you believe me or not but I'm just glad that you guys are okay." She said happily as they hugged again.

As soon as they let go, Owen and Val walked over to them and soon they became even more happy since it was nice to see their relatives, though were skeptical on how did they get here? I mean, they have so many questions, but was soon answered by Rocco.

"Just tell them that this Uberto Mortem guy kidnapped everyone and add about his dad taking Gem and used as a lab rat." Rocco butts in.

"Rocco!" Owen and the D-Squad, minus Val, scolded him.

"…Did that ferret just fuckin' talked?" Kodiak asked out, looking at the ferret in confusion.

"Yes, now let's get to the point here." Dark said as she looks at Adam and Noalani. "How the hell are you two even alive! You guys were killed on a plane crash on the middle of the ocean!"

Adam and Noalani looked at each other before turning to them. "It's…complicated." Adam began as he took a deep breath and began the tale.

* * *

" _I remember like if it was a forgotten story."_

 _Adam and Noalani were both unconscious on their seats before Adam snaps open his eyes and was struggling to breathe. He took out an air-mask and puts it on before getting another one for Noalani. Once it activated, Noalani gasped as the air masked gave her the oxygen they need. They unbuckled themselves free and swam to the back to rescue little Gem._

" _I was able to wake up from the impact before I could drown and saved Noalani just in time. But when we tried to save Gem…"_

 _Adam and Noalani gasped to see Gem was not on her seat. Fearing that Gem didn't survive the crash, the grieving parents had no choice but to accept the fact that Gem died. Suddenly, their plane started to break apart, due to the water pressure, they knew that had to leave. Heartbroken, the two couple swam up to the surface, not before Adam grabbed a yellow cylinder object and swam up to the surface, leaving their broken plane to sink._

" _We thought that Gem didn't survive the crash."_

 _Adam and Noalani made it to the surface, which a storm was still happening, before Adam pulls the pin of the cylinder, as he tosses it into the water. Few seconds later, it turns to an inflatable raft. Adam and Noalani swam towards it as they worked together to get on. They hugged each other to shielded themselves from the storm as their raft sailed through the rough waves._

" _We didn't know how long did the storm last. But we've bee out of see for so long that we didn't know that we came ashore to this island." Adam explained sadly._

 _Adam and Noalani's raft came ashore to the island. They both woke from their unconscious state before guns were pointed at them. Adam shielded his wife as the men with guns were dangerously pointing their guns at them. Soon, they moved away to allow a single man to come over._

 _And that man was Renaldo Mortem._

 _Mortem formed an evil smirk came to his face as he looked at the two-archeologist couple with an evil gleam in his eyes._

" _That man named Mortem threatened our lives. We were force to research ancient artifacts and translating words that were long forgotten."_

 _Adam and Noalani were in the building, filled with old books, scrolls, stone tablets, and artifacts. They research through day and night with guards watching them._

* * *

Adam and Noalani were holding each other's hands as they looked at the group sadly. "He had us on watch for years. We couldn't leave until we find any information for him." Adam explained sadly.

"And when chaos happened, we barricaded ourselves here, we enough food that was stored on another room, hoping that those…things won't find us." Noalani explained.

"What information?" Spider-Man asked, holding a book of El Dorado. "About lost cultures?"

"More then that." Noalani said as she held her daughter close. "He wants to find information about their inventions and technologies."

"Wait, ancient civilization has those?" Damien asked curiously.

"Well, there were myths about lost civilizations being advance." Spider-Man said, remembering it in his lessons of myths.

"It's true." Adam explained as he walks over to a table that has scrolls that has unknown writings. "Mortem wanted us to find out if any civilization was able to build…weapons."

"Why does he wanted to know that? He already did many shits with them." Dark points out to the six experiments, who looked at her. "No offense."

"None taken." Leonidas mutters out as he looks at the two couple. "But did you really find any information about that?"

"Sadly, we did. But it's hard to translate." Noalani explained, gesturing the tablet on another table. They walked over to it and couldn't understand the writings or descriptions.

"It looks like gibberish." Nova stated, not understanding the language at all.

Adam pointed out to him and the others. "That's because it's in ancient Atlantean. A language that was forgotten."

"Wait a second." Alex cuts him off. "Did you say, Atlantean? As in, the Atlantean people from the lost city of Atlantis?"

"That's the one." Adam said with a small smile.

"No way! This tablet must hold the secrets of ancient Atlantis." Sofia said in amazement, interested about the lost city and other forgotten civilizations. The others were also shocked about this. They heard of Atlantis, they always thought that it was a myth. The Yautjas in their group heard about the story of Atlantis, but they thought it was just stories of myths. Iron Fist remembers learning the history of Atlantis from K'un-Lun, but the information he received were small and the rest was still secret.

The experimented ones, except the unconscious Destiny, know about the history of Atlantis. They studied ancient cultures from Mortem, but not the boring lectures, he forces the knowledge in their minds by strapping them on metallic chairs with their eyes forced opened to memorize every language, culture, and countries on the computers. However, the four females (Lex, the Dragon Knight, Vida, and Devlin) knew that it existed.

Adam chuckled a bit and looked at Owen. "You have some historian lovers in your group."

Owen chuckled at his cousin. "Yeah, but still. Why does Atlantis have that Mortem want?"

"Because he was obsessed." Marco steps in, causing everyone to look at him. "Mortem heard rumors and stories of Atlanteans being an advance civilization, creating mysterious inventions that was unknown to all."

"How do you know?" Adam asked suspiciously. "You a cop?"

"I wish, I was once his righthand man." Marco explained almost coldly, causing the two couple to be in shock. "But I was able to be free from his clutches thanks to them." He gestured Owen and the D-Squad.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked curiously.

"We'll tell you about that later, but first. What did the Atlanteans build that made Mortem go loco?" Jay asked them.

"That's the thing, Mortem was so secretive, he didn't tell me the reason why." Marco stated.

"Us too, we barely understand the script of the tablet." Noalani said. "It's complicated for us to read."

"That's because the dialect is ancient in this writing." Lex, wearing her knight mask, said. She was standing in front of the tablet that has Atlantean's scriptures.

"Wait, you can read this?" Noalani asked in shock.

"In a way, yes. My family has been studying ancient languages for countless generations." Lex explained.

"Same!" Devlin added as she raised her hand before grabbing Vida's arm, pulling her right beside her. "And Vivi too and her as well." Devlin said with a smirk, pointing at the Dragon Knight.

Annoyed, Vida got off from her hold. "Stop that." She said in a serious tone, making Devlin smile innocently at her.

"Can you translate it?" Adam asked Lex.

Lex looks at him under her helmet with uncertainty. Her family had a code that they shouldn't tell any important information to the untrustworthy. However, since they are trusted by Zosia, then maybe, just maybe, she could trust them. She turns towards her Dragon Knight companion, who was leaning over a wall of the room. Feeling her gaze, the dragon knight looks at her under her helmet mask, before giving a small nod. Lex sighs and nodded in understanding as she looks at the group.

"The runes in this tablet says: _Last hope, Gamera_. _We bestow it in the cradle of time. May it awaken with the Shadow of Evil,_ Gy _aos._ " Lex translated.

"The who and the what?" Nova asked with unsureness.

"Last hope? Shadow of Evil? I don't understand what they mean." Sofia said.

"And more importantly, what's a Gamira and…Gao?" Damien tried to pronounce the names out.

"Gamera and Gyaos." Vida stated, walking over to Lex.

"Do you know what they are?" Mike asked.

"We do." Devlin added, sitting on the table, looking at a book, before looking at them. "They're Kaijus."

"Kaijus?" Val asked in confusion.

"Japanese word for Monsters." Quinn answered as she looked at Lex. "But what's it gotta do with Atlantis?"

Lex sighs gently. "Do you know how Atlantis disappeared?" She asked them.

They looked at each other and then to Lex. "Well, some say that it was sank beneath the ocean by a giant tidal wave." Aggie said.

"And some say a massive hurricane combined with a giant wave did it." Alex added.

"Those are correct, but something else took them out and made their city sank beneath the waves." Lex said sadly as she took a blank scroll that was beside the tablet.

"What are you going to do with that? There's nothing there." Adam explained.

"You may think so, but you didn't study Atlantis as long as I have." Lex said before looking at Val. "Do you have flashlight?"

Val nodded as she took out her flashlight from her satchel. There, Lex asked assistance from the Dragon Knight and Vida. They took each end of the scroll and opened it sideways. The others watched in confusion, wonder what she was doing. They faced the scroll to a wall as Lex's points the flashlight at it.

"What are you doing?" Kodiak asked in confusion.

"To show you the truth." Lex said as she activated the flashlights.

They all gasped in shock when they light shine on the scroll. There were shadow images that came on the scroll, revealing that there was a secret into them. Adam and Noalani were shock that they didn't done this before.

"The truth is, Atlantis did sink beneath the ocean, but it was not cause by natural disaster." Lex explained as she looks at a curtain shadow image on the wall. "It was caused by _them_."

Lex points at a shadow image of pterosaur/bat like creature, with a flattened, arrow shaped head. The group looked at the image with uncertainty and somewhat fascination.

"Those things sank Atlantis?" Owen points at the image.

"Yes, they are called Gyaos." Lex explained, looking at the image.

"But what caused them to attack Atlantis?" Spider-Man asked. "Did the Atlanteans anger them?"

"No, it's the opposite of that." Devlin said, looking at Lex with the truth.

Lex closed her eyes under her mask-helmet for a moment before opening them. "The Atlanteans made them."

This shocked, minus the unconscious Destiny, everyone. They always knew that Atlantis was mysterious and somewhat advance race, but they had no idea that they were THAT advance.

"They somehow created…life?" Iron Fist spoke in shock.

"That means…they're the first civilization that did genetic engineering." Spider-Man stated in shock and amazement.

Lex nodded. "That is correct, the ancient people of Atlantis learned how to construct life, resulting of a genetic engineering of the Gyaos. The Atlanteans believe they created perfect genetic organism that can protect them from the outside world." She explained.

"They made living weapons, right?" Dark said, earning a nod from Lex.

"Yes, but they were fools, thinking that they could play God. The Gyaos couldn't be controlled, and soon, they turned on their creators. The once mighty civilization fell, destroyed by their own creations." Lex explained further as the scroll shows images of the Gyaos attacking the city and everyone that are alive.

"That's terrible." Spider-Man said solemnly, thinking about those innocent lives that were fallen by the Gyaos.

"It was the darkest day in the Atlantean history." Lex said sadly.

"But if the Gyaos sunk Atlantis, they could've destroyed the whole world." White Tiger said with her eyes widen.

"They would have, until they were stopped by another Kaiju." Lex continued, causing everyone to look at her. "With the remaining Atlanteans, they were able to create another Kaiju, one that cares for humanity, and their only savior, Gamera."

Lex points at the shadow image of a huge turtle, towering over what appears to be the Atlantean people, who are worshiping it. They stared at the image of giant turtle. Their expressions were not that much. Though, Dark was making a very unsure look as they stared at the image of the giant turtle.

"Let me get this straight." Dark began, pinching the bridge of her nose as she looks at Lex. "Their only savior is a giant turtle?"

Devlin hummed bit. "Hmm…well, he can fly and knows how to fight." She added.

"So, the only hope for humanity was a flying, butt-kicking turtle?" Dark said the words, sounding strange in her mouth.

"…Yes, that's the case." Vida said to Dark, still holding the scroll.

"...Damn, who knew Atlanteans can make shit and created a flying turtle that saved the day." Dark commented.

"As strange as it sounds…" Lex began, only to bet cut off by Nova, who said: _Which it is_ , Lex continuous her explanation. "But before the last remaining Atlanteans perished, Gamera was successfully enough to destroy the Gyaos."

"And yet, Atlantis still fell." Owen finished, looking at the image of Gamera fighting off the Gyaos.

"It is sad, but it was their recklessness that caused their civilization to fall." Lex finished as she closes the flashlight while the Dragon Knight and Vida closes the scroll.

"So…Gyaos were made to protect the Atlanteans but they turned on their own creators and destroyed them instead." Spider-Man said.

"I studied about Atlantis at K'un-Lun, but I didn't know about Gamera or Gyaos." Iron Fist said.

"That's because it was meant to be kept a secret." Lex said. "That information of that tragic event was never meant to be remembered."

"Incredible…to think that our research came of discovering lost civilizations…but this is amazing." Adam said with a smile.

"And that's the reason why Mortem wants you two to find information." Lex said, causing the two couples to look at her in surprise as well as the others.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"To create his own genetic engineered monsters." Lex began. "This tablet holds the key of information about how Atlanteans were able to create life."

"So, what you're saying is, that this tablet is like a what? A manual on how to make killer monsters?" Dark pointed out.

"Not likely, this tablet holds information of locations." Lex corrected.

"Locations of what?" Aggie dared to ask.

"Locations of the Atlantean's notes of how to create life." Lex said to them sternly.

"What?" Spider-Man spoke in shock. "He-He was going to make monsters?"

"Yes, if he has those notes…he'll create his own Kaijus." Spider-Man explained in shock.

"Kaijus that will turn on him and humanity in a second." Dark finished.

Then suddenly, Alex remembered something. "But what happens if Uberto found about this?" She questioned.

"Then he'll finished what his father left off, making his own genetic engineered Kaijus." Marco finished in shock.

"But why? He already knows how to make hybrids with animals and human cells, but that's beyond extreme." Alex said in shock.

"Truth be told, he is obsessed in creating his own organism that follow his every command." Lex stated out.

"Yeah, a creating that might back-fire and start on rampage that will destroy the entire planet!" Dark exclaims with arms raised. "Can he not learn the consequences?!"

"Apparently, he doesn't care, as long as he gets what he wants." Marco said almost angrily.

"Can we talk about this later? Because there's some of us who took a _really_ cold dip on a _very_ cold river." Nova pointed out, shivering from the cold.

"Oh, right. We should start a fire." Owen said.

"I know where we can get some woods." Adam said. "Come, I'll show you."

"And I'll get the blankets." Noalani added.

We'll help." Alex said, gesturing her and Sofia.

Noalani smiles in gratitude as she took them to where the blankets are stored. Soon, they found a place to start a fire. Everyone was warm and dried as they were wrapped on warm blankets that were provided for them. They were lucky to have can goods and some s'mores to eat with hot chocolates. Val was feeding her marshmallows to the Neomorph, who happily munch the gooey substance.

"Huh, fascinating how such scary looking creature can be tamed." Naolani complimented.

"I'm naming him Marshmallow." Val said cheerfully before tossing another treat to Marshmallow.

Celtic smirks under his mask as he croons. **"Such creative imagination for that pup has."**

" **Indeed, she has."** Ahraan said, adjusting his blades.

Wolf placed the still unconscious and tied up Destiny on some stack of blankets, and closely beside the young heroes, before going to the other Yautjas to eat some food. Damien was eating s'mores as he sits beside Jay. He turns to Leonidas, who was sitting on his other side, and thinks of a way to get to know him since the others got to know each other.

"Hey, Leonidas?"

Leonidas glanced at him with a raised brow. "Nani?"

"After we survive this, where will you go?" Damien asked, munching on his s'mores.

Leonidas turns away and looks at the fire. "If we survive, I will return to Japan and find my family and betrothed." He said.

This surprised Damien and Jay, who heard this, as he looked at Leonidas. "Wait, you're engaged?" Jay asked in surprised.

Turning to Jay, Leonidas nodded at him. "Hai, my Oto-san made an enraged marriage to the daughter of his ally." He explained.

"Oh…sooo…why do you need to find her, exactly?" Damien asked, earning a nudge from Jay.

"Don't be rude." Jay scolded.

"No need, I need to find her to see if she is well." Leonidas said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Spider-Man asked, coming over to them and sits beside Jay.

Damien turns to Spider-Man and was about to speak, but Rocco beats him to it. "Leo here has a little lady friend back home." He said in a teasing tone.

"Rocco!" Jay scolded the ferret, who quickly shuts up.

Spider-Man looks at Leonidas in surprised. "Wait, you have girlfriend?"

"Betrothed, actually." Leonidas corrected. "She and I will be wed until she turns eighteen."

Then Dark came over and sits next to Spider-Man. "Don't you think it's a bit too, I don't know, early for her to get married?" She stated.

"She has a point." Spider-Man agrees with Dark. "If you love her, you have to give her time to think about it."

"I don't love her." Leonidas answer simply, surprising and shocking the five, who glanced at each other and then to Leonidas.

"Uh…don't you think that's a bit too um…rude?" Damien pointed out, almost awkwardly.

"Yeah, even though I'm rude one, I doubt you shouldn't say that to your fiancé." Dark stated to him.

"She's right." Spider-Man agreed.

Leonidas shook his head and spoke them firmly. "My obligation isn't to love. It is to my family and my clan."

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked.

"He's going to marry that girl traditionally, not for love." Dark stated.

"Hai. My Oto-san's clan, the Yashida Clan, has a rival clan. A ninja clan to be exact called the Mikadzuki Clan. They're very skill ninjas, both in magic and skills. And if anyone dares challenged them, let's just say their fate will be worse than death." Leonidas explained.

"Yeesh, they sound like a Yakuza." Dark mutters out.

"They are almost like that." Leonidas said softly.

"So, why are you engaged with a rival clan member?" Damien asked.

"The Yashida and the Mikadzuki have been rivals for generations in both skills and power. However, Yashida clan are allied with the Date Clan after my Oto-san married my Okaa-san, who happens to be the next leader of the Date Clan." Leonidas explained.

"Meaning?" Spider-Man asked, still didn't get why the Yashida and the Mikadzuki clan dislike each other.

"The Date Clan and the Mikadzuki has a strong alliance with one another. However, since the leader of the Date Clan married a Yashida Clan leader, they have to be allied with their rival."

"I'm guessing the Mikadzuki clan didn't take it too kindly, right?" Owen suddenly asked. He and the others were listening to his story while eating some food. The Yautjas understood about Leonidas's tradition, if a clan member wishes to unite, the male heirs must prove their worth for their bride to be, before they wed for their clans to unite.

Leonidas nodded, not minding them to question his family past and culture. "The Yashida and the Mikadzuki didn't get along. But if they wanted their clans to unite, they must wed their heirs or high-ranking clan members. Though, by sheer luck, my Oto-san was able to befriend a high-ranking member, both agreed that their clans should unite. With the combined clans of the Date, Yashida and the Mikadzuki, they would form the strongest clan unity in the world."

"And they agreed to wed you and that Mikadzuki member's daughter?" Alex asked.

"Hai, if they have any children, they are destined to be wed, signed and agreed by both of parents and clan members." Leonidas said.

"They can do that?" Val asked.

"He's not wrong, there are many cultures made arrange marriages." Adam explained.

"It's true, and since I am the heir of the Date and Yashida clan, I was assigned to marry the daughter of the noble member of the Mikadzuki clan." Leonidas finished.

Everyone looked at each other, minus Destiny, and wonders if the bride if they can try and make reason with Leonidas about this tradition. Vida, Lex, Devlin, and the Dragon Knight didn't not interfere since it's the clan's tradition.

"So…what's the girl's name? You know, they one that you are betrothed too?" Spider-Man asked.

"She is the daughter of the well known high ranked ninja family and friend of my Oto-san, she is Shina Ayaka." Leonidas simply answered, causing Aggie to spit out her hot coco.

Leonidas notice the wide eyes coming from the D-Squad, the Young Heroes, Owen, Marco, and Rocco. Kendall was the only one calm as she chews on her s'mores. Adam, Kodiak, Noalani, Andrew, Cornelia and Marshmallow, who was busy eating, have no idea who is this Shina person is, even the Yautjas agreed to this since they don't know their Ooman allies friends. There was a cold silence from everyone for a few seconds until Quinn broke the silence.

"You're engage to Shina Ayaka?" Quinn repeated with wide eyes.

"Hai." Leonidas simply answered.

"Who is from a ninja assassin clan?" Damien added in shock.

"…Hai."

"And will become your wife when she's come of age?" Kendall added.

"…Hai?"

"...My God." Dark muttered out in surprised.

"WHY?!" Nova suddenly exclaims in sadness. "Of all the girls that he has to be married it has to be the pretty and nice one!"

Leonidas was confused as he turns to the others, and notices Dark facepalming in annoyance. "What is he talking about?"

Dark removes her hand from her face and made a small hissing noise. "The truth is, Leo…we kind of met your umm…fiancé." She pointed out.

Leonidas narrowed his eyes. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, she's fine, she's in a safe place, but the point is, she became…different." Quinn added awkwardly.

"Different how?" Leonidas asked again.

"Let's just say…she has an upgrade on her appearance." Dark stated the best way she could.

Nova, who was whining, exclaims. "Why do you have to be engaged with her?!"

"Nova!" Spider-Man scolded.

"Hey, I'm a victim here! I've been chased blood-thirsty hybrids, touched a dead body, and almost got eaten by a derange, psycho killer!" He points at the unconscious Destiny.

Suddenly, Destiny's eyes snapped opened as she lets out a monstrous growl. Nova screamed in fright and jumps in the arms of Wolf, who was sitting close by, as Destiny tries to break free from the web's binds. The others got up and readied themselves and their weapons as they face the struggling Destiny.

"Wait, stop!" Spider-Man ordered as he goes over to the Destiny.

"What are you doing?!" Dark hissed at Spider-Man, pointing her rifle at Destiny.

"I'm gonna try and calm her down." Spider-Man said.

"Are you crazy?! She's unstable!" Marco pointed out angrily.

"It's not her fault! She had a Parasita in her brain, she wasn't herself." Spider-Man stated as he came closer. "Just trust me."

They didn't lower their defenses and weapons as Spider-Man made his way to the craze experiment. Destiny saw him and tried to lung at him, which caused Spider-Man to back-up just in time as Destiny was breaking the binds. She was able to rip out the gag and before she could break free, Spider-Man quickly took out the poster of Circus Phantasticus, causing Destiny to stop and stared at the poster.

"Destiny." Spider-Man said, looking at the girl, who was staring the poster with an unreadable expression. "That's your name. You used to perform called Circus Phantasticus."

Destiny didn't say a word or a sound as she just stared at the poster. The others notice that she was calming down a bit as they lowered their guard. Nova sighs in relief before he notices he was clinging on Wolf, who gave him an annoyed look under his mask. Nova laughs nervously before yelping as the Elite Hunter drops the hero on the ground.

"OW!" Nova exclaims in pain as Wolf went over to Spider-Man and Destiny.

"Is she…calming down?" Aggie asked, hiding behind Chopper, who was shielding her since she can't defend herself.

" _She is."_ Cornelia spoke into their minds. _"Spider-Man was able to calm her down by showing that picture."_

"Poster, actually." Dark corrected as she puts her rifle down and carefully went over to Spider-Man, who was holding up the poster. She then handed him the picture of Destiny as a child with her family. "Give her this."

Spider-Man puts the poster down and takes the picture before showing it to Destiny. "See? This you and your family." He explained to her, noticing Destiny was now eyeing on the picture. "You're not a monster." He said gently.

Destiny didn't say anything as she just stared at the picture. Something about it was familiar, but not bad kind, the good kind. Soon, voices and images came into her head. There were sounds of cheering, many people were sitting on bleachers. There people performing, doing dangerous stunts and tricks to amaze the audience. Then there were people performing it trapeze, one of them looked like her when she was very young, before she was taken. Little Destiny was thrown and caught by one of her older brothers. She saw her little younger self playing with the animals, especially with the monkeys. The image changed to see her holding both her parents' hands as they smiled at her as they swing her back and forth, making her giggle happily. She later found herself having a picnic with her while family. She was smiling happily but soon replace to horror as she witnesses her home and family being burned down by a massive fire. Her eyes were filled with tears as she could hear the screams of her family and all the animals in there.

Spider-Man, Dark, and the others watched as Destiny began twitching uncontrollably. Her eyes were wide as they twitched as if something was in her eyes. Nova and Rocco were hiding behind Power Man as the kids were being shielded by the three Yautja brothers. Suddenly, blood came out from her eyes and falling down to her face.

"Woah! Is she okay?" Spider-Man exclaims, backing up as he still holds Destiny's family picture.

Dark observes her behavior and realizes something. "I think...she's crying." She said quietly.

"Crying blood." White Tiger said in disgust and shock.

"The serum caused a mutation with her genetics, causing her to cry blood instead of tears." Marco explained. "But I never knew she can show emotions."

"That's because she remembers who she really is." Spider-Man said gently as Destiny continues staring at the photo, crying blood from her eyes.

Val watches the whole thing sadly before deciding to offer one of her s'mores to Destiny. She walks over to Destiny before Owen could even stop her. She stood beside Dark and Spider-Man. Destiny was still twitching as she looked at Val. The little girl offers her a s'more.

"Want one?" She asked.

Destiny stared at the s'more on Val's hand. Dark was close as she holds Val's shoulder. Destiny slowly opens her mouth, revealing serrated teethes, which made Nova and Damien gulp in fear. The Yautjas readied themselves, just in case Destiny would try anything crazy. Suddenly, a black frog like tongue escaped from Destiny's mouth, grabbing the s'more, while startling everyone in the process, and quickly brings the s'more into her mouth, swallowing it whole. Everyone, minus Leonidas and Kendall, stared at her with wide eyes as Destiny licks her lips.

"That was…interesting." Quinn said the best way she could.

"More like disturbed." Power Man corrected.

"Okaayyy…why don't we go to sleep and move out when the storm is clear, agreed?" Dark suggested.

"I am not sleeping with her awake." Nova points at Destiny, who was looking at them. "She could eat us in our sleep!"

"Nova, just calm down. We'll take each shift in watching her." Spider-Man said.

"Sounds to good to me. I'll keep the first watch since I am technically a nocturnal." Dark volunteered.

"Great, everyone else, let's hit the hay." Spider-Man said.

Nova scoffs. "As if I am ever gonna sleep with her watching." He mutters out.

 _ **A Few Moments Later…**_

Nova was sleeping in lazy position, snoring loudly and is covered with blankets. The others were fast asleep while Dark kept watch. The Yautjas were keeping watch from outside, making sure no uninvited guest enter the building. Dark was keeping watch on Destiny, who fell asleep, making sure she doesn't go on a rampage. Adam and Noalani were asleep with Gem in their arms, happy that she was alright. Lex and the mysterious dragon knight were off patrolling the building, checking if something was hiding here. Iron Fist woke up and went over to Dark.

"I'll take the next shift." He said.

Dark nodded and got up as she decided to go find Lex and the dragon knight. She walks through the empty hall before she stops and turns a bit. "Spider-Man, stop trying to follow me, you know I can sense you." She said.

She heard Spider-Man grumbled as he got out from the corner and walked over to her. "I still don't know how you keep doing that." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." Dark said as she walks further to the halls.

"Where are you going?" Spider-Man asked, following her.

"Lex and the other knight went off somewhere. They know something that shouldn't be here." Dark said.

"That is?" Spider-Man asked.

"Finding out what are the danger that will happen on our planet." Dark said. "Come on, they're not far."

The two superpowered teens walked quietly through the halls and notices a light from a room. Dark made a quite signal and Spider-Man nodded. They two peeked through the opening and saw Lex, without her helmet, with the dragon knight. They were talking with each other, their voices filled with dread.

"As I just feared, Nina." Lex said seriously, looking through some scrolls. "Mortem somehow collected other DNAs of other Kaijus."

"Impossible." The dragon knight known as Nina said. "They were in slumber for thousands of years; how can one collect samples from those beasts?"

"He must've had help with someone that is not human." Lex said to Nina.

"You think it could be a rouge who had helped him?" Nina suggested.

"Couldn't be, no rouge can be this cunning to go near the Kaijus." Lex stated.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Spider-Man whispers.

"We know you two are there." Nina said to them loudly, causing Spider-Man to flinch. Dark sighs as she and Spider-Man came out from hiding and went over to the two knights. "How much did you hear?" Nina asked them.

"Something about a rouge that stole Kaiju DNAs." Dark said.

"Quick question, sorry. Still new to the whole magic thing. But what do you mean by rouge?" Spider-Man asked.

"Rouges are magical beings that broke the law of magics. For instant, don't reveal yourself to humans unless you did the vow. In your case, the vow that you and your friends made with Zosia."

"Gotcha." Spider-Man did two thumbs up.

Lex shook her head. "Anyways, we don't think it's a rouge but someone else." She said.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"Most rouge would steal rare artifacts or sell off magical animals to the Dark Markets, but getting samples from ancient Kaijus is too risky, even for them." Lex explained.

"So, if it's not a rouge, then someone else who has done it?" Dark asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we will discuss this with the council." Nina explained.

Spider-Man looks behind the two knights. "What do you have there?"

"And don't say it's classified because if this involve Earth being in danger, it's also our problem." Dark pointed out.

Nina and Lex glanced at each other and to the teens. "When we discovered those Atlantean scrolls, we feared that an ancient prophecy will awaken."

"Prophecy?" Spider-Man asked almost worriedly.

"A creature from the stars shall fall upon Earth, sending a massive storm that would flood the entire planet." Nina explained the prophecy.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Spider-Man said in fear, regretting asking about the prophecy.

"There's another creature more powerful then the Gyaos?" Dark asked them.

"Yes, there other Kaijus hidden on Earth more stronger, powerful, and dangerous than the Gyaos and Gamera." Lex explained. "By there are two titans that are the alpha predators."

"How strong?" Spider-Man asked worriedly.

"Very." Nina stated as she and Lex show them the scroll. "There's a prophecy of two titans, facing each other for the final battle."

"What final battle?" Dark asked.

Lex looks at the scroll and said in with a serious tone. "The final battle between two kings, Godzilla and Ghidorah."

The scroll shows two imagee of giant Kaijus, facing each other in battle. One was a three headed dragon while the other has the appearance of a theropod dinosaur. And if you come closer, you could hear their fearsome roars.

* * *

 _ **And thank you, Killroy122496, for giving me more information about your OC Leonidas, and I hope you don't mind that whole engagement thing. He and Shina/Yunna are not a couple, I just want to have some drama in the story, that's all. And I will need to redesign Yunna and her backstory. **__**And yes, I will make the Little Girl and Na'vi and the MonsterVerse soon, after I make some few chapters in the Little Girl and the Predacon (Rewrite).**_

 _ **If you guys have more ideas about the Kaijus, and possibly their histories, leave it on the comments. Plus, do you guys know about the T**_ ** _ao Tei? Their these alien like creatures from this movie called The G_** ** _reat Wall , since my cousin asked I should put them in the story. If guys want them in or not, just say it in the comments bellow. _**

_**Also, Ghidorah and Godzilla on the scrolls are the ones from the Legendary films.**_


	31. Sacrifice

**Okay, I decided to finish this story, so there won't be any conflicts. Also, if you guys are confused with the story and the characters, then I'm sorry. And Oragonking, don't worry, Dr. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, I won't make him weak or the other heroes.**

 **My Rules in request and PM:**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight.**

 **Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart.**

 **Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box.**

 **Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box.**

 **Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box.**

* * *

"Wait, just a fucking second!" Dark suddenly exclaims as she points at the drawings on the scroll. "Are you telling me that there's another Godzilla?"

"No, this Godzilla is the original. The one that is with the H.E.A.T. Team is called Zilla, a subspecies of Godzilla's." Nina explained.

"So…the one that is with Tatopoulos is Zilla, right?" Spider-Man asked them.

"Yes, or Zilla Jr. The original Zilla was killed at the Brooklyn Bridge, remember?" Dark pointed out, remembering what Nick Tatopoulos told her of the original Godzilla or Zilla.

"Oh, yeah." Spider-Man said before looking at the two knights. "But do you know when will this threat will come? If ever?"

"The battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah remains a mystery. No one can predict when will their battle will begin." Lex explained as she looks at the two teens. "They only way to be sure, is to prepare for anything."

"Point taken." Dark said.

"We should head back to the others." Spider-Man suggested. "We have a long journey back to jet."

"Agreed." Lex said as she activated her helmet mask as she and Nina walked away.

Spider-Man was about to follow when he notices Dark looking at the scrolls. "Dark, what's wrong?" He asked with concerned.

"They say that Ghidorah will cause a massive storm that will cover the whole planet…I have a bad feeling that this threat is beyond anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers could handle." Dark explained as she looks at Spider-Man. "If this Ghidorah somehow come to Earth, I don't think any human can stop him, let alone superhumans and advance technology."

Spider-Man rubbed his chin, agreeing with Dark's theory. "You're right, even with all powers combined, I doubt we can even make a dent on that three-headed dragon." He said.

"But still, for some reason, I don't think that Ghidorah is from here." Dark stated, looking at the drawing of Ghidorah.

"Are you sure? I mean, earth has myths about dragons before." Spider-Man said.

"Don't you remember the prophecy? A creature from the stars shall fall upon Earth, sending a massive storm that would flood the entire planet." Dark explained, facing Spider-Man.

"Wait, are you saying that Ghidorah is like an alien?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"Possibly, but if we want to find out more, we're going to ask Lex and Nina about this." Dark said.

* * *

On the next day, they all woke up early in the morning and ready to leave. Leonidas and Andrew were given some clothes that were left behind by the men that use to work for Mortem in the storage room that the building had. Leonidas didn't want to, but he needed something to cover up part of his body. Andrew didn't mind as he puts on the clothes. Noalani gave Cornelia a brown jacket to keep her warm, which she accepted. Destiny was still tied up, watching everyone collecting and preparing. Wolf was close by, watching her very carefully. They were able to collect all the important artifacts and bringing it home, thanks to Val's pocket dimension bag, as they were prepared to leave.

Leonidas strapped fingerless gloves on his hand before getting up. He was going to walk out when he notices a black wooden box. Raising a brown, he went over to the box as he picks it up from the floor and placed it on a table. There, Leonidas unlocks the box and opens it, revealing a Katana Sword that is sheeted with a beautiful scabbard made from dark black and royal purple scales. When he unsheathed the it, it revealed to have a straight deep black coloring with eight sharp edges sticking out of the side of the sword with a silver and golden hilt with a curve handguard.

"Wow, now that's a katana." Power Man complemented as he and the others looked at the sword.

"Akuma Ryū." Leonidas whispers out.

"Akuma what?" Damien suddenly asked.

"It is the name of my Katana. It was forged by the master swordsman; this sword is made by the rarest metal to man and combined with a single dragon scale that was given to Date clan by the Black Dragon." Leonidas explained, remembering the story.

"The Black Dragon?" Val asked in surprised, thinking that there are other dragons beside Celestia.

"Yes, but this dragon isn't like yours, this dragon was from my country. He blessed the Date Clan with one of his scales and can be use as a sword for the heir of two clans, and that heir, is me." He explained before sheeting his sword.

"Some story you got there." Dark said with arms crossed.

"Maybe we should have weapons of our own." Nova said before glancing at Dark angrily. "Considering, _someone_ forgot to bring extra."

Dark scoffs. "I didn't forget bringing you a weapon. I choose not to give you one."

"What, why not?!" Nova exclaims.

"'Cause yer irresponsible, duh!" Dark pointed out, earning a grumble from Nova. "Also, we should keep a close eye on Andrew."

"What do you me-HOLY SHIT!" Owen suddenly exclaims.

He and the other saw Andrew was handing Val a Glock 30 gun. Andrew doesn't know that Val wasn't allowed to use guns since he was a kid, Mortem made him trained to used different types of guns. And he believes that Val can use a gun. However, Owen, being the overprotective uncle, didn't want his little niece to use a gun!

"Hell, no! You are NOT giving my niece a gun!" Owen said to Andrew, who turned to him and was about to hand Val the gun. "Put that away, she's not using that!"

Understanding this, Andrew gave the gun to Alex, who looked at it suspiciously, before turning back to Val as he took out a Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifle and was going to give it to Val, but Owen stopped him again.

"No! Not assault rifle!" Owen exclaims in shock.

Andrew gives the assault rifle to Vida, who thanked him and walked away, before taking out another weapon, a Heckler & Koch MP5, submachine gun.

"Not even that!" Owen exclaims.

Andrew gave the submachine gun to Devlin, who thanked him happily, before giving Val another weapon, a Mossberg 590 shotgun.

"Or a Shotgun!" Owen exclaims again.

"Oh, I'll take it." Marco said, catching the Shotgun as Andrew threw it towards him.

Owen sighs and looks at Andrew. "Can you _PLEASE_ not give Val any dangerous weapons, that includes the rocket launcher!" He pointed out, seeing that Andrew was about to give Val a big rocket launcher.

Andrew blinks as he straps the rocket launcher on his back before taking out something that was surprisingly was a slingshot toy. It was black and has a white rubber band on it. Owen blinked at it, knowing that the slingshot isn't that dangerous…sort of.

"Okay, that would work." Owen said.

Knowing that Owen agreed with this, Andrew handed Val the slingshot, who took it while thanking Andrew. Marco slings a bag on his shoulder and looks at the group. "Let's go, time's a wasting."

"He's right, we have to get there before nightfall." Spider-Man agreeing with Marco.

Leonidas strapped his katana on his belt as Andrew picked up some stones and placed it on a pouch that he found before giving it to Val as her ammos. They went out of the building towards the outside. Destiny was still tied up, but not gagged, as she watches them walk. Nova wasn't comfortable of her watching them, wishing that she should stop and just go to sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Nova begged quietly to Dark.

"Not yet, we still have a three hour walk through the jungle." Dark replied as she and the others followed Marco through the path. "So, stop complaining."

"How can I if there's someone watching us!" He whispers, secretly pointing to Destiny.

Dark sighs as she looks at him. "Look, Nova, if you don't want to stay and walk, you can just fly back to the jet by yourself. And wait for us there." She suggested as she turns back to the path.

Nova stops for a second and thinks. If he goes by himself, then he'll either be attack by hybrid or eaten if he waits at the jet alone. And Nova is not taking those chances.

"On second thought, maybe we should stick together!" Nova said as he quickly walks pass Spider-Man while whispering. "And avoiding the creepy psycho, cannibal girl." Nova secretly points out to Destiny.

Spider-Man sighs as he shook his head. "This is going to be a looong walk." He mutters out.

Few hours go by, they were almost at their destination. Nova was lagging from behind because they didn't take breaks. Val and Celestia was being carried by their uncle since they were now asleep. Destiny was still being carried by Wolf and was still awake, watching everyone. They were lucky that they didn't encounter any Xenoraptors yet, and they wish that their journey was this peaceful.

"We're almost there, guys. Just few more hiking." Marco said.

"He's right, the jet signal is getting close." Spider-Man said, holding the tracker device that he had been carrying around. "We're almost th-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

A sudden came, causing everyone to take cover as the ground beneath them shook. The hybrids on the park started roaring in fright as they stamped or went into hiding. The group were lucky to be far from the big herds as they slowly got up from the shockwave. They could see clouds of black smoke coming from the treelined.

"What was that!? "White Tiger exclaims.

"Something exploded." Quinn said in shock. "Could it be a generator?"

"That can be possible, there's no power generators in this area." Marco stated.

"It's not a generator." Dark said as she looks at the black smoke with a glare. "It was the jet."

"What?!" Everyone, minus Andrew, Leonidas, Cornelia, and Destiny, exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, hoping it's not true.

"Let's find out." Dark said as she sprinted forward with the others following.

Once they got there, they saw that Dark was right, the jet was completely destroyed. Parts were scattered everywhere and there was small patch of fire were on the ground. Everyone stared at the whole thing with wide and shock eyes.

"What happened here?" Aggie asked in shock.

Lex looks around and notices something at the ground with narrowed eyes. "Something doesn't want us to leave." She suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked before Lex points on the ground. Everyone nearly gasped when they saw the a Xenoraptor footprint, but bigger.

"A Xenoraptor was here?!" White Tiger exclaims.

"No, I don't think it's one of those Xenoraptors." Lex explained, examining the foot. "It's bigger and smarter."

"What's that?" Damien points at the bitemark on the computer on the ground. There was black gooey liquid substance on it as Damien was about to touch it.

"Stop!" Marco grabbed Damien's wrist, preventing him from touching that goo. "Don't touch that!"

"Why?" Damien asked, feeling scared as Marco lets go of his wrist.

Marco points at the goo. "That is the most toxic and dangerous type of venom ever created by Mortem." He explained.

"How do you know?" Sofia asked scared as she hides behind Jay.

Marco looks at them with guilt. "Mortem created another hybrid, a combination of Troodon, Velocraptor, Spinosaurus, Great White Shark, Chameleon, and red Xenomorph. He called it Venenum Dentium, meaning Poison Teeth."

The group were in s shock, minus Destiny, who suddenly was staring out in space. They thought the Xenoraptors were their only problem, but these Venenum Dentium, they're worst!

"Are they poisonous?" Quinn asked.

"Very poisonous. One bite from them, you'll be dead within minutes." Marco said.

"Isn't there an antidot?" Alex asked.

"There is no antidot in the world that can cure that." Marco explained. "Mortem made sure that the Venenum Dentium's venom has no cure. And he also made sure that they are smart, smarter than man and Velociraptors."

"Oh, come on!" Nova exclaims as he falls on his knees. "We were so close of getting out of here! And now we have to face more crazy hybrids! No offense." He said to Jay and Leonidas who glared at him, before Nova looked up to the sky with arms raised. "Why universe! Why are you doing this?! Why?!"

"Nova, stop screaming." Spider-Man said, trying to calm him down. "We can get through this."

"How!? It's not liked another jet is close by!" Nova yelled out.

" **There is."** Wolf said calmly as he hands over Destiny to Celtic, as Destiny stared at him, while Wolf took out his wrist gauntlet and typed something. **"My ship is not that far from here. We can reach it before nightfall."**

Damien translated, everyone, minus Destiny, were relief to hear such news. Nova cheered happily, knowing that they have another way out of this place. They decided to leave now since this commotion will draw some red Xenoraptors. Upon their leave, Vida took out a sample equipment to collect some venom that belong to Venenum Dentium, so she can study it back to base. They walked through the jungle, following Wolf. ship jet wasn't that far from here. Celtic was the one who is carrying Destiny, who has her head hanging while her mouth was open with a bored expression on her face. Cornelia couldn't read Destiny's mind since it was blank, I mean, literally blank. Only she could hear was strange static sounds from her head, finding it difficult to understand her.

Celtic, who was carrying her, wasn't sure if Destiny was even alive, but her soft breathing indicating that she is. They walked further through the jungle, heading towards their destination. Wolf would've brought his ship to him with autopilot sooner, but due with some complication, he couldn't activate his autopilot. As they walk, something was running through the shadows of the trees. The ones with advance senses stopped from their tracks and looked through the jungle, feeling that they are being watched or hunted.

"What's wrong?" Power Man asked.

"Shhh!" Lex suddenly hushed him. "Be quiet, we're being hunted."

"Xenoraptors? Or those Venom something-something." Nova tried to pronounce the Venenum Dentium.

Wolf narrowed his eyes under his mask, he and the three brothers were trying to find any source of signature through the thick jungle, but for some reason, they couldn't find anything.

Dark turns to the group. "We should move before-"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, causing everyone to freeze. And then the ground gave in, creating a big hole. Everyone yelled or screamed in panic as they fall through a tunnel. Soon, the landed hard on the ground while some were landed on some unfortunate souls aka Damien and Nova. They all groan, expect for Destiny, she has her face planted on the floor. They all got up as they rubbed their sore parts of their body. Power Man got off Nova, who groaned in pain as Gem quickly gets of Damien who was also groaning in pain. They looked around the area and notices that they appear to be in some underground tunneling system.

"Uh…Marco? Do you know where we are?" Owen asked the single father.

"Sadly, yes. This tunnel leads to Mortem's underground laboratory." Marco said as he got up.

"Greeaattt…another secret lab, what creepy things he made here." Nova said sarcastically getting up from the ground.

"So, what's under this lab?" Spider-Man questioned.

"This lab has some hidden information's about his creations." Marco said.

"Hidden information?" Spider-Man questioned.

"He would hide some important info behind his scientists' back, even from me. That's why I didn't know Destiny had psychic powers." Marco said, gesturing Destiny, who was still faceplanted on the ground.

"Ah, crud!" Spider-Man exclaims, forgetting Destiny wasn't in Celtic's arm. He quickly went over to her and help her sit up, and to everyone's surprised, she didn't lash out. Her mind was still blank as she stared out in space.

"…Is she…okay?" White Tiger questioned, noticing that Destiny is no longer aggressive.

"I…I don't know." Spider-Man said as he looks at Cornelia. "Can you read her mind if she can respond?"

" _That might be a problem, Spider-Man."_ Cornelia said into his and everyone's mind.

"Why?" Adam asked.

" _Well…_ " Cornelia uses her telepathy to let everyone head Destiny's mind. Once they did, they heard elevator music playing in her mind. Everyone was surprise, shock, and yet disturbed by this. Rocco was following the beat of the elevator music, finding it catchy.

"Is that…elevator music?" Alex asked with uncertainty.

"Yes…it is." Owen said slowly as he looks at Marco. "Why the hell is her mind playing cheap elevator music?"

Marco shrugs. "Your question is good is mine." He answered the best way he could.

"I don't know if I should laugh or not." Dark said as she looks at Destiny. "But still, we should stop listening to her mind."

Cornelia understood as she disconnects their minds from Destiny's. Wolf came over as he picks Destiny up, bridal style. Lex looks up of the hole on above them. It appears that it was now covered up by the dirt.

"Well, there's no use in climbing up there." Lex informs as she looks at the group. "We need a find a way out of here."

"I know the way out of here." Marco said.

"You do?" Spider-Man asked him.

"Yes, I've been this route before, there's an elevator that leads to the surface. Let's just hope it still works." Marco said.

"Key word, _hopefully_." Devlin said as they followed Marco through the path.

"Let's move." Marco ordered.

They walked through the dark hall of the tunnel. Val hugs her uncle as he carries her through the hall. As they walked, the four Yautjas stayed on guard, knowing that they're being hunted. Destiny remains limp on Wolf's arms, staring out of space as her mouth hangs open with a blank expression on her face.

"Is the elevator far from Wolf's ship?" Damien suddenly asked.

"If my memory is correct, I say we're closely bellow the cliffside, right on top of it." Marco explained.

"I guess we have to climb our way up." Dark said.

"Maybe Cornelia can help us, she can use her telekinesis to fly us up there." Damien said before pointing at Owen. "And Owen can fly."

"Yeah, still getting use of having superpowers." Owen commented as they continued following Marco.

Suddenly, they all stopped from their tracks as they saw something that made them shock. The pathway that leads to the elevator was blocked by rocks and debris.

"The hell happened here?!" Kodiak exclaims.

"There's must've been a cave in, blocking our pathway out." Marco explained.

"Do you know another way out?" White Tiger asked.

Marco sighs and looks at them. "I do, but I'm not sure if there's an elevator there."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"There was a tunnel that Mortem didn't allow me or his men to go in. It was his private work." Marco said as he looked at a dark tunnel on their right. "And that room has a private elevator."

"And you know this how?" Dark asked.

"Mortem has his way to get in there without being spotted." Marco said before walking. "Follow me."

"You sure it's safe? I mean, you haven't been here before." Adam said.

"I didn't go into the room, but I came walking by I could hear an elevator inside that room." He explained.

"Damn, talk about-" Dark was cut off when they all heard strange hissing sound. They all froze and look around the tunnel. Woodland and Grid hissed in alarm with Marshmallow while Ripley growled. Everyone readied their weapons, preparing too shoot any intruder. There was tension in the air, feeling that they were being hunted. They could hear the sound of strange hissing noises, like a combination of Troodon and Xenomorph.

"What was that?" Nova whispers fearfully.

"It's the Venenum Dentium. They're here." Marco whispers the answer.

"They? You mean there's more of them?!" Mike whispers in shock.

"The Venenum Dentium are like raptors, they hunt in pack, but they don't attack you head on." Marco explains quietly. "Once they bite you, they started following you, watching you turn weak as you slowly die, before ripping your limb from limb."

"Okay, we get! Please stop!" Nova begged softly and fearfully, wanting him to stop as he could feel that he was being eyed on, thinking that he is going to be the main course.

"Sorry, on my mark, we make a run for it." Marco said softly and everyone agreed, even the Yautjas, since they knew they can't fight here. It will cause a cave in. "Ready…GO!"

They all sprinted, running through the halls, following Marco. They all could feel that they were being chased now. Wolf slings Destiny over his shoulder as he threw Laser Mines on the wall before activating, creating a wall made of lasers, blocking the Venenum Dentiums' path. They could hear the Venenum Dentium roaring in rage as they heard something being sliced, indication one or two Venenum Dentiums were cut in half. Soon, they reach to the door that leads to Mortem's secret room was there. But the problem is, there's a lock and they need a code.

"Damnit!" Owen cursed, trying the open the door. "It's lock!"

"Move!" Marco ordered as he types the passwords that Mortem would use but didn't work. "Come on! Open already!"

Suddenly, Celtic pushed him aside as he smashes his fist onto the counsel, causing it to spark before turning green, allowing the doors to open. This shock and surprised Marco by Celtic's action.

"That works." He complimented as they all quickly got in as the doors closed shut.

Once they were safe, they all panted inside the room, catching their breathe. Nova then started barricading the doors by pushing a desk and then placed many boxes, chairs, and books. Nova sighs as he looks at the group with a thumbs up.

"We're good!" He said with a grin.

Marco sighs. "Okay, now we need-Oh, shit." He cut himself off when he realizes that this room is a huge, like factory huge. There were systems of elevators that leads to curtain parts of the island.

"The hell? What is this?" Owen questioned, examining the room.

"I never been here before but I'm guessing that this where Mortem would travel around his island." Marco theorized.

"Hey, look over here!" Damien called out.

They turned towards Damien as he points something on the wall. "It looks like a map of this place." He said.

"He's right, each of these elevators will take us to the right destination we need to go." He explained.

"So, which elevator is the one that we need to take?" Alex asked.

Wolf handed Destiny over to Marco, who carefully holds her, as the Elite Predator brings up his wrist gauntlet and activated his holographic map. He points at the curtain direction that shows four elevators that could take them there.

"Alright, so these three elevators will take us directly to Wolf's ship." Marco said.

"Hmm…it looks like it could hold nine or ten people inside." Spider-Man calculated. "We have to split up and go each on these elevators."

"Then we have to plan this out fast." Dark said.

Suddenly, Ripley started growling with Marshmallow, Grid, and Woodland. They were looking about the area and knew something was coming. The others saw this and knew that the Venenum Dentiums were coming. They readied themselves as Owen shielded Val. Wolf readied his wrist blade along with the Yautja Brothers as the rest prepared their weapons while Marco was holding Destiny. They made a circle formation with the kids in the center with Sofia and Noalani. There was a dead silence, they couldn't hear anything. The Yautjas can't pick up anything from their scanners. Suddenly, Nina brought her Halberd and quickly slams it on the ground, where an ear-piercing shriek of pain was heard. Looking at what Nina had killed with was a creature that was camouflage. It resembles to the red Xenoraptor but with a long spine from its back like a Spinosarus. Unlike he Xenoraptors, it has eyes that were white with no pupils and its teeth are sharper as Great White Shark.

"Shit! It's one of the Venenum Dentiums!" Marco exclaims in shock as Nina removed her weapon off the creature. Its blood wasn't acidic, but it was dark green and runs like blood. "Stay sharp, there could be more of them!"

"How did they even get in?!" Alex questioned in shock.

"They must've found another way in." Leonidas stated, drawing out his katana.

"Get to the elevators, now!" Owen yelled.

Everyone understood and made a run for the elevators. But soon were pursued by angry and hungry Venenum Dentiums that came crashing through the vents. Everyone started shooting at the incoming Venenum Dentiums. Some landed close by and charged at the group. Cornelia uses her psychic ability to push the Venenum Dentiums away or crushing their bodies with the force in her mind. Leonidas drew out his Akuma Ryū and sliced them in half with such speed, it didn't give those poisonous hybrids to attack. Lex and Nina used their sharp bladed weapons and helped in cutting those hybrids in half.

"We have to turn on the elevators!" Marco said, shooting an incoming hybrid.

"Where's the power source?!" Spider-Man asked, using the energy pistol that Dark gave him.

Val, who was being protected by Woodland and Grid along with Marshmallow, saw the controls that can power up the elevators. Using the slingshot that Andrew gave her, Val focuses at the controls and aims it at the green button before she fires a single stone. The stone was sent flying through the air before it hits the green button, activating the elevators. Instantly, all the doors opened, allowing the survivors to get in.

"Woo! That's my girl!" Owen cheered.

"Let's go! GO! GO!" Marco ordered as they made a run towards the elevators.

Owen picks up Val as he and the others a run to the elevators. Suddenly, a Venenum Dentium appeared into thin air and tackled Owen, causing him to let go of Val as she was sent flying and hit her head on cylinder control. Val fell unconscious as the control activated and hidden platform, that was Val was on, suddenly was lifted from the ground. Owen using his rifle to block Venenum Dentium jaw from biting him as he struggles to free himself to save Val.

"VAL!" He screamed as he pushes the Venenum Dentium off him and shoot it as he was going to save his niece but was blocked by more Venenum Dentiums. "Get out of my way!" He roared as he sends a fury of bullets at the Venenum Dentium.

The platform that unconscious Val was on is being lifted to another floor. Marco saw this as he shoots another Venenum Dentium and rushes towards another platform with a control.

"I'll get Val! You get the others to safety!" He yelled as he punched in the codes to activate the platform, bringing it into high-speed to get to Val.

Owen wanted to follow but he has to take the others to safety. "Bring her back!" Owen called to Marco as the Raptor Trained activated the Gorilla strength to punch an incoming Venenum Dentium.

The others fought off Venenum Dentiums with all their might. Wolf has Destiny sling on his shoulder as he uses his shoulder canon to fire incoming Venenum Dentium that were coming down from the walls. Then a Venenum Dentium knocked him off his feet, causing him to fall on his back and Destiny rolled away, as Wolf stabs the Venenum Dentium on the chest multiple times, killing it in the process. He tried to find Destiny but was overwhelmed with Venenum Dentiums. He and the others killed many as they could and reaching to the elevators. Unfortunately, Kodiak wasn't so lucky as one of the Venenum Dentiums was able to bite him on the arm, causing the former leader of the mercenaries to yell in pain before be draw out his hunting dagger and stabbed it on his brain, killing in instantly. He fell on his back, yelling through the pain in his leg as the poison was going through his veins. He couldn't get up as the others ran towards the elevators.

They minus, Marco, Val, Destiny, and Kodiak, got in the elevators as they waited for the others to come in, but the Venenum Dentiums were coming their way, forcing the group to close the door. However, the Venenum Dentiums grabbed the doors and tried to pry them open, snapping their jaws at the people inside. White Tiger presses the button to close the doors many times on her elevator with the other survivors while Spider-Man and Nova were doing the same on their side of the elevators.

"Come on! Come on!" White Tiger presses the button quickly.

"Close already!" Nova screamed.

Cornelia watched as her friends were trying to close the doors. Her eyes were widened in shock, fear, and worry that her hear was racing with adrenaline rush. She holds her shaking her hands together as she closes her eyes, trying to use her psychic powers to push Venenum Dentiums away from them. But instead, she was surrounded by white statics, causing the people inside of her to look at the clone girl as she snaps open her glowing white eyes and releases a very bright light that was shape of a bird, releasing a powerful shriek. That scared of the Venenum Dentiums away, but in the process, Cornelia fell unconscious as the doors of the elevators closed automatically, and bringing them up to their destination, leaving Val, Marco, and Kodiak behind.

"NO!" Owen exclaims, hitting the glass walls as he tries to stop the elevator, so he can save his niece.

But no avail as he helplessly watched as the elevators took him and the others to the surface. Marco was chasing after Val's platform and turns towards them.

"Don't worry about us! We'll find another way!" Marco yelled as the elevators disappeared through the walls, leaving faint yells of the group. Marco jumped over to the platform where Val was and saw Celestia was shaking her to wake. The little dragon lets out worry chirps, trying to wake Val up.

Marco went over to them and checked the Val's pulse, which there is, causing him to sigh in relief. He picks her up gently before he heard gunshots bellow. Looking at the edge, he saw Kodiak was fighting off the remaining Venenum Dentiums that were coming his way.

"Kodiak!" Marco yelled from above.

Kodiak looks up, his body was covering with black veins, due to the Venenum Dentium's venom. "Go! Get out of here!" He yelled as he took out a what appears to be a bomb that can blow up this entire place in a second.

Marco's eyes widen by that as the platform enters a hole in the wall. "Kodiak, no!"

"If you see that Mortem Jr. Bastard, tell him I'll see him in hell!" He yelled with a grin before glaring at the advancing Venenum Dentiums. "Die you sonofa-"

Activating the bomb, it set off and creating a massive explosion that killed every single Venenum Dentiums in here. Marco shielded Val and Celestia as their platform was pushed off from the explosion, sending them falling to a dark abyss.

With Kodiak's sacrifice, it gave the survivors enough time to escape, but Marco, Val, and Celestia's whereabouts remains a mystery.

As well as Destiny's.

* * *

Bellow the dark abyss, Marco was buried underneath the broken platform and rocks. He was covered in dirt and was unconscious. There was a small fire behind the platform, though it wasn't near him, which was good. Then Marco release a sharp gasp of air before coughing hard. He grunts in pain as he was trapped under the debris. But he isn't alone. Val and Celestia were in his arms, both unconscious, but alive. Marco tried to get up, but he yells in pain, knowing that his body aches from the pain. He pants as he tries to ignore the pain. He looks around his surrounding, even though he was in a tight situation, he needs to get out of here and find the others. Marco saw a small opening, few feet from where he and two small companions are. Marco tried to dig their way out, but due to his weak state, he barely could make a hole.

"Come on…come on-damnit!" He cursed under his breath, trying to break free. He coughs and wheezed a bit as he tries to push forward with Val and Celestia in his free arm.

Then suddenly, the platform jerked, causing Marco to freeze, as it was slowly lifted off him. Looking up, while shielding his eyes from the fallen ash and dirt, Marco gasped to see the one who was saving them.

It was Destiny.

Destiny survived the explosion and was freed from her binds, with her clothe still on. She wondered off through the destruction of the building, towards here. Unlike some hybrids, she can see through people's auras. She felt Marco, Val, and Celestia's aura close by and followed their trail here. She then heard Marco's coughing and made her way to the platform that was trapping him, Val, Celestia. And since Destiny has the rare serum, she used her inhuman strength to lift the platform up with ease. Marco stared at Destiny with wide and disbelief as the used to be psycho experiment stared at him with a blank expression on her face before she tossed the platform aside, causing it to release a loud _**THUD**_ with dust coming out.

Marco coughs a bit by that before he was suddenly lifted from the ground with Val and Celestia in his arms. Marco looks at Destiny and notices that her third eye was activated as she uses her psychic power to help him up. Once he was on his feet, Marco looks at the blank face Destiny as she closes her third eye.

"…"

"…"

"…Umm…thanks, I guess." He mutters out with a grunt, ignoring the pain.

Destiny didn't move or do anything. All she did was staring it him with a blank face. She watches as Marco limps away from her as he searches for the way out. Following Marco, Destiny walks behind him as he ignores the blank face experiment.

"Okay, then." He mutters as he continuous limp-walking with Destiny following him.

Marco found a dark tunnel that might lead the way out of here. Marco wished that he brought a flashlight since it was too dark. Suddenly, a white light started illuminating the dark tunnel. Marco turns and saw Destiny was glowing. Marco remembered that Destiny has all different types of animals, creatures, and alien creatures inside of her. And he knew that there are creatures that can glow in the dark. They walked about fifteen minutes before Val and Celestia started to wake. Looking at each other and then to Marco, feeling relief that they were okay, but notices Destiny was behind them. They gasped in surprised until Marco assured them.

"It's okay, she saved us." Marco assured softly.

"T-There others? U-Uncle Owen?" Val asked about the others.

"They're fine, they were able to escape." Marco said with a small smile. "They're fine."

"Are we gonna find a way out?" Celestia asked him.

"Hopefully, I've never been here before." Marco said before grunting as they continued advancing forward.

Soon, they found a big metal door. Marco saw they keypad that might open the door, but he doesn't know which code can open the door. Marco then looks over to Destiny, who was blankly looking at the door. He wasn't sure if its going to work, but he has to try.

"C-Can you open? The door I mean." Marco asked.

At first, Destiny didn't respond. All she did was staring at the door before she closes her eyes and activating her third eye. She uses her psychic ability to pry opened the metallic door with ease. Once it was open enough, they entered the room as Destiny deactivates her third eye. Marco gently puts Val and Celestia down as they explore through the room. Marco went over to the power lever as he pulls it up with all his might as light illuminates the room that revealed to be a lab.

Val and Celestia were shocked by this. Marco knew that Mortem would have another hidden lab. They went down the stairs with Destiny following them from behind. They investigate further as they saw a desk with some paper and some items. Marco went towards the desk and saw some information about cloning. Then he notices a small picture frame of two kids, twins to be exact. They have brown hair and eyes and looked Italian. He picks up the picture frame and studies it carefully. Wondering who are these kids. Setting the picture down, he saw a gold pocket watch on top of some papers. He picks it up and opens it to reveal Dr. Gibson, his wife, and daughter.

"This is where Mortem cloned Cornelia." Marco muttered as he puts the pocket watch on his pocket.

Val and Celestia walked further and towards some pod tanks that were still intact. Val looks further and saw what were inside that made her gasp. There were Xenomorphs inside the pod tanks, but they were different. They aren't red but black. There were labels underneath the tanks of each experiment. One is called a Deacon. It has a blue smooth body, four fingers, a thumb and plantigrade legs. Their mouth possesses two different sets of teeth.

Next to it was another Xenomorph, but it looks like a combination of a Xenomorph and Yautja. Its bulkier, taller, heavier-built, with dreadlock-like appendages on the head. And similar mandibles around the mouth. And it's labeled Predalien.

"They're scary looking." Celestia commented quietly.

Meanwhile, Marco went over the experimental table and saw small cylinder tanks with worm looking alien labeled Hammerpedes. On the other table, there was a single small tube tank with a small black Xenomorph inside labeled Protomorph.

"What have you've been doing in here, Mortem." Marco muttered out.

He was about to walk away when he notices Destiny standing at the edge of a platform, looking at something glowing form bellow. Suspicious, Marco went over to her, not noticing Val and Celestia going over to the desk that he saw the pictures of the two kids, as he saw that she was looking down. Following her gaze, Marco nearly gasped in shock and horror to see what was bellow the platform. There were thousands of pod tubes filled with humanoids teen clones that has brown hair but different gender. Separated from males from females. They were floating on some greed flued like liquid with airbreathers on their mouth. Their eyes were closed and yet the working monitors were showing their pulses.

"The hell is this?" Marco mutters in horror. "Who are these clones?"

Suddenly, Marco felt a tug under his pants. Looking down, he saw Val holding the picture frame of the two kids while Celestia was holding papers. "Marco, I think we know who they are." Val said softly.

"What do you mean?" Marco said as Celestia handed him the papers. He reads the papers carefully and soon his eyes widen in shock and horror to find out the truth. Val gives him a scared and worried look.

"We think they're related to Mortem." Val said, looking at the paper that revealed the names of the twins named Stefano and Giovanna, and their last name was Mortem.

The once niece and nephew of Mortem's.

* * *

 **Venenum Dentium is** _ **FoxyKhai0209**_ **idea. If you guys wonder, why Cornelia has that power, it's called the 'Thunderbird'. It's base of Jean Gray's Phoenix Force. Don't ask why she has it, it's** _ **FoxyKhai0209's**_ **character and it was her idea for Cornelia to have it. I know you guys think it doesn't make sense, but I am trying to be nice and don't want to offend any people, just role with it since I am almost done with the story. The reason why I am giving you guys a heads-up, so you'll somehow understand Cornelia's Thunderbird thing.**

 **I also wanted to thank Sky Wing45 with the humanoid clone idea. And I hope you guys liked the plot twist.**


	32. Final Battle

**Okay, two more chapters and I'm done with the Little Girl and the Xenomorphs. And work on the Little Girl and the Na'vi or the Little Dinosaur Girl II.**

 **Nina's voice actress is Connie Nielsen, the one who played Hippolyta from Wonder Woman 2017.**

* * *

Marco stared at the clones below them. They were the cloned after the niece and nephew of Mortem. He didn't even know his former boss had a nice, he always thought he had a son, Uberto. He didn't know he had other relatives. Marco looks at the papers and reads them carefully. As it turns out, Mortem's nephew and niece were orphaned at age of twelve when their parents died in a plane crash. They were supposed to go to Foster Care but ended up being kidnapped by Mortem and were his first experiments.

"Oh, God…" Marco mutters in shock. "He experimented on his own family."

Marco looks over to the tube tanks that are filled with Mortem's clones of his own relatives. He then went back to the desk with Val and Celestia following while Destiny stood at the edge. Marco rummaged through the desk and found a laptop. Opening it, the laptop revealed a passcode. Marco swore under his breath, angry and annoyed that he still can't figure out which passcode that Mortem would use.

"Come on, what could it be?" Marco mutters a bit, trying to think of the passcode.

Suddenly, he felt something behind him, truing around, Marco nearly fell off his feet to see Destiny behind him. Her expression was still blank as she showed no emotions in her eyes.

"Damn, I'll never get used to that." Marco sighs as he straightens himself up.

Destiny remains like that for a short while before looking at the laptop. She stared at it for a few seconds before it suddenly opened by itself surprising Marco. "Woah…thanks." He complimented.

Destiny didn't respond as she walked away from him. Marco shrugs as he looks through the laptop's file. One in particular is written Super Soldier 2.0. Narrowing his eyes, Marco opens the file as it opens to reveal a video of Mortem.

 _"On my further research about the super soldier serum became a breakthrough, I discovered the right ingredients of the super soldier serum that was once made by Dr. Abraham Erskine. With this serum I decided to use the serum on my nephew and niece, Stefano and Giovanna. Their DNAs were the perfect match for Project Super Soldier 2.0. The serum that Dr. Erskine has hidden elements that were hard to find, but I was able to succeed. There, I started the experimentation on Stefano and Giovanna."_

Marco watched the video to see Stefano and Giovanna, as teenagers, fighting off robotic fighters. Kicking or punching them with force that either knock them down or break apart.

 _"They've shown great strength and vigilant, just like Captain America. However, the serum had some side-affect, causing them to have a…change of personality. They have lack of emotions as they focus on their task. And no longer speak. Though, they have seemed to develop a disliking towards me."_

"No kidding." Marco muttered sarcastically as he continued watching the video.

 _"Overall, they even tried to assassinate me. I would have terminated them, but I admire the ambition, for they are the perfect soldiers that I need. I started the cloning process with control chips on the back of their necks. If they tried to disobey me, well…let's just say they will have a really bad headache."_ Mortem smirks through the screen.

"He planted a bomb on their necks." Marco mutters with narrowed eyes.

 _"Project Super Soldier 2.0 was a complete success. Thanks to my cloning system, I was able to create ten thousand clones of them. They will be the second generation of super soldiers, much greater than Dr. Erskine soldier, Captain America. Their field test shall start soon, led by my second in command, Marco Kingbird."_

With that, the video ended, Marco stared at it with wide eyes, processing everything. Stefano and Giovanna were the first victims of Mortem's experimentation. There, he cloned them to be his loyal soldiers, and he was going to lead them into war. Marco lowered his head and shook it. There was no way he was doing that, never again. Marco didn't tell anyone, not even his own daughter, about his past. The truth is, he was once a member of Taskmaster.

When he was a boy, he was abandoned at the streets of New York by his alcoholic father, scavenging for food and surviving the streets. Until he was found by Taskmaster. There, he was trained to become his apprentice. Marco didn't question him, nor fight against him. Marco did his job to become a mercenary and an assassin. He never backs down as he learns all weapons and combat by him.

And was given the name Stryker.

Stryker was Marco's code name. He was known to strike at his opponents and was Taskmaster's best apprentice. After his training, Marco was sent off, doing mercenary jobs and taking down rival opponents. He worked for Mortem full time as Stryker, getting paid and didn't ask questions.

But everything changed when he met his wife, Juniper Nightingale. She was a pilot in the military. They met by accident when he was at the park as a civilian. The two suddenly felt a spark of love, a feeling that Marco never had. But soon, they spent time together, and fell deeply in love. Marco never told her his past, but she didn't care, all she cared was about him.

However, Marco was a wanted man in forty different states. Police and FBI were searching for him. The only way for Marco to have a life with Juniper, was to fake his death. So, being Stryker, he gave the police and FBI a chase through the city of New York, where he climbed to a tall building. There, they surrounded him with gun points. Marco planned the whole thing. He used his timing and wits as he jumped off the building and before crashing to the water with a bomb detonating himself. The FBI and the Cops thought Stryker killed himself, considering they couldn't find his body.

Making them believe, Stryker is dead, while Marco Knigbird lived a new life with his wife, Juniper Nightingale. They moved to Los Angeles, California where Marco got a job as an engineer. They got married and had their daughter, Quinn. She was Marco's world. He and Juniper raised her together happily. Until Quinn turned five, Juniper died with lung cancer, leaving Marco with Quinn. But it didn't stop Marco from raising Quinn. He took care of her and taught her combat. It was great until Mortem found him.

As it turns out, Mortem found out Stryker's identity. And hunted him down, for he needed Marco again for his work. So, he used a deadly poison at Quinn, making her feel sick and making her go into a coma. Marco had forced him to work with Mortem in order to get the antidote for his daughter. Marco worked with Mortem, training his men, and spying on other companies.

Marco hated what he did, but he had to do it, for his daughter.

"Never again." Marco whispers in anger.

As Marco was focused on the desk, Val and Celestia went over to the Xenomorphs on the tubes. Destiny was lying on her stomach on a desk chair, spinning around with it as her mouth was hanging open. They were still unconscious, yet they showed signs of life. They tilted their heads at the strange looking Xenomorphs. The desk chair, that Destiny was lying on, rolled behind them and towards the controls. And in the process, Destiny's head bumped into it. Lifting her head, she looked at the controls blankly, finding no interest towards it, before dropping her head on the controls, activating the tanks that had the strange Xenomorphs.

The tanks turned green as it let out a Beep! This caught Marco's attention as he turned towards them and his eyes widened in shock. The liquid inside the Predalien and Deacon started to sink away as the tanks opened upwards, freeing the two aliens. Marco was about to save them, but stopped when he saw the two aliens getting up. The Deacon lets out a short hiss before looking towards Val. It tilted its head before calmly crawling over to her. It sniffs at her gently before Val took out a cookie from her satchel.

"Want one?" She asked.

The Deacon sniffs at the cookie before taking it, munching it happily. Val smiles before noticing the Predalien getting on its feet. Standing up, it towered over Marco and maybe a Yautja. It looked over to Val, it carefully got out of the tank and went over to her, growling softly.

"Wow, you're big." Val complimented.

"I hope he's not hungry." Celestia whispers out worriedly.

"He's not, he's friendly." Val said to her dragon, smiling at the Predalien. "I'm gonna name you...Goliath! And you...Muncher." Val said to the Deacon, who was still munching on the cookie.

Marco stared at the scene with surprise. He always knew that Val has specialty with animals. But he never expected her to communicate with them easily. Then he notices Destiny was still lying on the desk chair, rolling away from them and towards the Hammerpedes. Marco quickly stops the chair from rolling there, making sure the glass tanks to fall.

"Let's not do that." He said as he pushed the chair away from the Hammerpedes.

Suddenly, a sound of breaking glass was heard. Marco turned towards the Hammerpedes and saw Muncher near them. His hand arm was extended as he tried to touch one of the Hammerpedes tanks, but ended up breaking one.

"Ah, shit!" Marco muttered under his breath.

The worm-like alien known as the Hammerpede got up and opened its 'crest', revealing its mouth, as it lets out a hiss. Marco backs away as the Hammerpede advances towards him, but it is stopped when Goliath grabs it and holds up the struggling worm, preventing it from going near Marco.

"Huh...thanks." Marco said to Goliath, who growled.

Destiny's chair rolled away towards the Protomorph's tank, accidentally bumping it, as a lamp fell on its side and pressed the release button. The Protomorph's tank's water emptied as it freed the small Xenomorph. The Protomorph released a small shriek, getting Destiny's attention, as she lifted her head to look at the Protomorph. The Protomorph lets out a hiss, challenging or threatening. Destiny made a blank expression at the Protomorph before she blows at it, causing the little alien to fall on its back with a surprise shriek.

Val, who was giving the Hammerpede, which she named Wormy, a cookie as it was being held by Goliath, heard the Protomorph, and turned towards it and saw the little alien was trying to get up. Curious, Val went over to the Protomorph, as it got up from its feet, and looked at her. Val smiles before giving it a cookie. The Protomorph looks at the cookie before sniffing at it and takes a small bite. Purring, the Protomorph continuous eating the cookie, enjoying the sweet taste.

"I'm gonna call you Skipper." Val giggles happily.

Skipper shrieks as Val used both her hands to pick up the Protomorph. She went back to Marco while Goliath was holding the now calmed Hammerpede. Marco sighs as he turns away.

"Okay, since that's taken care of, we should go and-"

Marco was cut off when multiple glass breaking were heard. Marco tensed as he slowly turned around and saw Muncher near the now empty table where the Hammerpedes were and they are now on the floor, hissing about. He made an annoyed look towards Muncher.

"Really?" He asked annoyed, earning a hiss from Muncher, while Val took out some oreos and fed them to the Hammerpedes.

Marco sighs as he walks away towards the cloning tanks. He rested his arms on the bars of railing as he looked at the clones of Stefano and Giovanna. He doesn't know what to do with these clones. He can't just leave them here, they will either be killed by the Xenomorph hybrids or will end up dying here if the power runs out.

Marco then notices something. Turning to his right, he saw a monitor that was still on. Going over to it, Marco saw two stasis pods with a male and female silhouettes. This is when Marco realized the original Stefano and Giovanna were put. The monitor shows their pulses, indicating that they are still alive.

"They're still alive." He whispers out in shock.

Val and Celestia walked over to him, looking at him curiously. Marco was focused on the monitor's screen. Soon, Goliath came over, carrying Skipper on his right claw and Wormy on his left. Muncher was riding on his back while the other Hammerpedes followed them from behind. Marco was thinking whether or not he should free Stefano and Giovanna from their slumber. But he isn't sure if they will listen to him. I mean, they did try to assassinate Mortem. He fears that they might be unstable and try to assassinate him.

Then Destiny, who was still on the chair, rolls over to them. She was lying on her back as her head was facing them, upside down. Marco looks at her briefly and thinks. If she can change, maybe they can too, in a way. So, taking a deep breath, Marco looks over to Val.

"Whatever happens, stay close to me." He said.

Val nodded as Marco activated Stefano and Giovanna's pods. Far from the other tanks, two stasis pods were attached to the walls, opened as it releases cold air from it. And revealing Stefano and Giovanna as young adults.

And both of the twins open their eyes together, awaken from their eternal slumber.

* * *

Owen was pacing back and forth at the outskirts of the jungle. The others were resting after their encounter with the Venenum Dentiums. He and the others got separated from Marco, Val, Kodiak, and Celestia. They tried to go back but there was an explosion inside, preventing them from entering the building. Owen wanted to find a way in there, but he couldn't, he doesn't know if they made it out. The others were resting under the trees, Cornelia was still unconscious from the whole thing, after releasing a strange bird made of light.

"I shouldn't have left them." Owen whispers with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Owen." Spider-Man said. "We'll find a way to get to them."

"How? I don't even know if they survive that explosion." Owen said in distress.

"You know, Marco." Dark said, going over to them. "He can survive through anything. And I know that they got out."

Owen sighs, not sure if he should agree. Suddenly, they heard a groan coming from Cornelia. They turned towards the clone psychic as she slowly sits up, with the help of Andrew.

"Easy now." White Tiger said gently.

Cornelia shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. _"W-What happened?"_

Before Spider-Man could speak, Nova buts in. "Dude! You were all like _'Flash!'_ and then this bird thing goes _'CAW! CAW!'_ and those things were like _'Hiss! Hiss!'_ and then-"

Dark covered his mouth to shut him up as she turned towards a confused Cornelia. "What idiot is trying to say is, you created a bird made of light." She explained.

 _"I-I made a bird of light?"_ Cornelia asked strangely.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds weird." Dark said, withdrawing her hand from Nova's mouth.

"It is not weird." Nina said, coming over to them.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked.

"What you saw was no coincidence, your friend Cornelia carries a rare entity." Nina explains.

"Entity? Entity of what?" Quinn questioned.

"The Thunderbird Entity." Nina answered.

"A Thunderbird? Isn't that a mythical creature in North American?" Spider-Man questioned.

"It is, but this Thunderbird made a pact with a warrior woman." Nina explained.

"A pact?" Spider-Man asked.

It was then Lex began the tale. "Long ago, before any of us were born, a Thunderbird was injured from a rogue. It was found by a warrior woman, who healed the Thunderbird's injuries. Seeing the woman's kindness and compassion, it blessed her with its power."

"It did?" Owen asked in shock.

"Indeed." Vida steps in. "The Thunderbird gave that woman its power, giving her Thunderbird abilities."

"That includes laying an egg?" Rocco asked.

"No and shut up." Vida stated to him sternly.

"So...this Thunderbird gave that woman its powers and abilities?" Dark questioned.

"Yes, and it was passed down to generations, giving them ability of thunder and lightning." Lex said as she looked over to Cornelia. "And she is one of those generations with the Thunderbird's power."

"Even though she's a clone?" Dark asked her.

Lex looks at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We found some files about Cornelia here, as it turns out. She is the clone daughter of Dr. Gibson." Dark explained. "As it turns out, he made a deal with Mortem years ago to clone his deceased daughter named Elia Gibson."

"Even though she's a clone, she still carries the blood of the original one." Nina explained. "And thus, the Thunderbird became one with her."

"It chose her." Spider-Man said.

"Indeed." Nina said. "The Thunderbird inside of her was dormant for years, but now, it reawakened."

"But how come she didn't use it to take down Destiny?" Damien questioned.

"She was holding it back, the power of the Thunderbird is strong, but she is hesitant." Nina explained. "In order for her to fully awaken it. She must embrace the power, make it one with her."

"So, for her to fully awaken her power, she must overcome it?" Aggie asked.

"Yes, and once she does, she must train to control her powers." Nina said.

Then Nova brought his arms up. "Okay, so we have a lightning powered bird inside Cornelia, and we're missing our guide and a little girl with a baby dragon." Nova counted with his fingers before rubbing his chin. "And what else are we missing...oh, yeah! THE KILLER PSYCHOPATH THAT IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" He exclaims, referring to Destiny.

"Nova, be quiet." Dark ordered. "You could've lured more hybrids towards us!"

With that said, Nova quickly covers his mouth to shut up, not wanting any red Xenomorph hybrids to find them. Suddenly, they heard a Triceratops roaring from a distance.

"What was that?" White Tiger asked in shock.

"Sounds like a Triceratops." Gem said. "It sounded...scared."

"We should check it out." Dark said as they were about to leave.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Aren't people supposed to not follow strange and scary sounds that might lead us to doom?" Nova asked them with a serious tone.

Dark, who was walking, turns her head to him. "Since when we're 'those people'?" She finger quoted out.

"And maybe it's a clue that can find out where the others are." Spider-Man said.

As they left, Nova stood on his spot, his arms crossed. He wasn't going to leave this spot. However, he was alone, and strange rustling sounds were heard. Scared, Nova runs after, not wanting to be alone.

"Wait, for me!"

They followed the sound towards a cliff. They peeked through the trees, close to the edge of a cliff. The Yautjas turned on their scanners to see further investigation. Below the cliff was a Triceratops and Ankylosaurus hybrid. It has the body of a Triceratops and the armor and tail bludgeon of an Ankylosaurus. It was surrounded by red Xenoraptors, who were roaring and snarling at it.

"What are they doing?" Spider-Man whispers.

"They're hunting it." Jay whispers, eyeing on the red Xenoraptors.

Soon, the red Xenoraptors overpowered the Triceratops/Ankylosaurus hybrid, killing it instantly. And instead of eating it, they started to drag the body towards a curtain location.

"Why are they dragging their kill instead of eating it?" Dark whispers out, watching the whole scene.

"Who cares! Let's just go back and get out of here!" Nova whispers fearfully.

"No, raptors eat after they kill their prey. They don't just drag it." Owen explained, remembering the behavior instincts that he trained his raptors.

"He's right, there's something wrong." Mike agreed with Owen.

"Well, we better find out." Dark said.

"But what about-" Nova was cut off by Leonidas.

"Marco-san can handle protecting Val and Celestia. Right now, let's find out about what our little friends are hiding." Leonidas said.

"And we'll get back to Wolf's ship soon." Jay agreed with Leonidas.

Nova groans a bit as they all secretly follow the red Xenoraptors. Nova had no choice but to follow while muttering. "I hate this."

They followed the red Xenoraptors secretly and quietly. They hid behind the shadows of the trees as they saw the red Xenoraptors, dragging the Triceratops/Ankylosaurus hybrid in a big and old abandoned building. It was covered in vines and fauna, and filled with openings.

"That must be their nest." Dark whispers.

"And where there is a nest, there's a queen." Spider-Man whispers back.

"Do we have to go in there?" Nova dared to ask.

"Not all of us." Spider-Man said. "Few of us will go in there."

"Owen and I will come." Jay said.

 **"We shall assist with your journey."** Wolf said, which Damien translated.

"Alright, the rest, keep an eye out for any danger." Dark said.

They agreed as Dark, Spider-Man, Owen, the four Yautjas, and Jay entered the building on one of the holes of the building. They moved through the tunnel, quitely and stealthy. They saw an opening up ahead, and made their position. They peeked through the opening and nearly gasped to see what has beheld them. Below the building was hive, filled with Xenomorph hybrids

"Holy shit." Dark mutters in shock.

"There're so many of them." Spider-Man whispers in shock.

The Yautjas are also shocked to see this. Even Wolf was shocked to see this. In all his years in hunting, he has never seen a Kiande Amedha nest this big. Jay studied the surroundings. The walls are covered in dark red substances. Suddenly, they heard the red Xenoraptors shrieking. Turning towards the exit, they saw the red hybrids dragging the dead Triceratops/Ankylosaurus hybrid.

"What are they doing?" Spider-Man whispers.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Dark answers quietly.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Spider-Man asked quietly and worriedly.

Suddenly, they felt the ground beneath them shake. They looked at each other before noticing the red Xenomorph hybrids started hissing in some strange rhythm. They looked at a big black hole in the center of the building. It was deep and they could hear a loud and hungry hiss. It sounded like Queenie but louder and stronger.

They looked at the hole until something came out that made their eyes widen.

Coming out a hole was a big Queen Xenomorph. But her cranium bears a closer resemblance to the elongated, sleek shape of the common Drone. Her skull features a single line of spines on the dorsal surface with elongated spines on her back. She also appears to have several tentacle-like appendages flanking its mouth. But she also was missing her right arm. She stood 15. 2 meters tall, the same height of a Brachiosaurus.

"Wow, she's big." Spider-Man whispers in fear.

"Yeah, but she's missing an arm." Dark whispers out.

"Ah, shit." Jay whispers out.

The group looks at Jay. "What's wrong?" Spider-Man asked quietly.

"I know who this Xenomorph is." Jay whispers out, looking at the group. "This is the same queen that I fought during my training experiment with Mortem."

"Oh, my God." Owen whispers out in shock. "Are you saying that this is-"

Jay nodded. "Yes, Countess EB." He answered.

"EB?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

"This red Xenomorph queen is named after Elizabeth Bathory." Jay explained before looking Countess EB. "But she seems bigger and stronger."

"I don't think she's a Queen Xenomorph." Dark said as she looked at Countess EB with suspicion. "She has more power than Queenie."

"She's right. I have a feeling that Mortem made her into that." Jay whispers out.

"Wait, what's that on her head?" Spider-Man pointed out.

They looked further to the Countess EB and saw that the center of her head was an orange gemstone. It was attached to her head like some sort of crown, though they could see the veins coming from the head through the gem. But when Dark studies it further, she could see it was observing something, like a hidden string of energy or magic. Suddenly, Dark realizes what it is.

"The Den Magikó." Dark whispers in shock.

"What?" Spider-Man asked.

"The Den Magikó, the gem that's blocking the magic and signals." Dark said quietly.

"But how are we able to get a signal before?" Spider-Man asked, referring to their terrible boat ride with Occisor.

"The storm must've blocked the Den Magikó power temporarily, giving us enough time to escape." Dark explained.

Countess EB got out of her hall and hisses at her subjects. The Red Xenoraptors offered their queen the dead Triceratops/Ankylosaurus hybrid. Countess EB hissed before she devoured the Triceratops/Ankylosaurus hybrid. Spider-Man nearly loses his lunch because of that while Dark, Jay, Owen, and the four Yautjas observed Countess EB eating. After she finishes, she releases a power and satisfied roar that can be heard from miles.

"We're so screwed." Dark mutters out as she looks at the hive filled with red Xenomorph hybrids. "We have to blow this place up."

They agreed as one of the Yautjas, Celtic, activated his destination device, so they can kill off the red Xenomorph hybrids. Once he did, he set it down while Spider-Man put webs on it, making sure it doesn't get tossed off by a wandering red Xenomorph hybrid. They soon made a run for it as the bomb started its countdown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cornelia was talking with Nina. The mysterious knight woman was giving her advice about controlling her Thunderbird power. Cornelia tried to read her mind, but she somehow was able to block her, preventing her from reading her mind.

"To understand the Thunderbird, you must learn to become one with it." Nina began. "You must not hesitate in using the Thunderbird. Meditation will help you connect with the Thunderbird. And once you embrace your power, you will fully unlock the Thunderbird."

Cornelia nodded. _"I understand."_

Suddenly, Owen and the others quickly got out of the building, running towards them at full speed. The others got out from the hiding spot as they saw them running over.

"Did something ha-WOAH!" Aggie yelped as Dark picked up and put her on her shoulder.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Dark ordered as she and the others continued running. Knowing something bad is going to happen, they quickly bolted after them.

As they ran, the bomb that Celtic set was counting down. Countess EB heard strange beeping sounds as she stalked towards the source. She reached the hole where the bomb was left. When Countess EB peered through the hole, she saw the bomb was set and released a loud shriek of an alarm. Just as she was about to do something, the bomb detonated, creating a massive explosion. The survivors found a big ditch for them to take cover as the explosion destroyed the building, along with the red Xenomorph hybrids. Once it was cleared, they peeked through the ditch and saw that the trees were destroyed as well as the building.

"Woo! Well...that was a thing." Dark said.

Lex turned to them. "What did you do in there?"

"Long story short, we found the nest of these red hybrid freaks, found their queen about the size of a Brachiosaurus, who has the Den Magikó on her head, and we blew up the whole place." Dark explained with a sigh.

"Wait, say that again." Lex said to her.

"We blew the whole place?" Dark questioned.

"No, about the Den Magikó." Lex stated.

"I said the queen that is the size of a Brachiosaurus has the Den Magikó on her head." Dark answered. Lex and Nina stifen with that information, as if it was a bad idea. "There's something that you girls know that won't tell us."

"Yes, not only does the Den Magikó not only block magics, it can also be used as an energy source." Lex explained. "That explosion cannot destroy the Den Magikó."

"Only the weapons of the ancient knights can destroy it." Spider-Man said in realization.

"Yes, we must be ready before-'' Nina was cut off when an ear piercing roar was heard.

They turned back to the once building and saw Countess EB exploding from the debris, roaring in rage. The Den Magikó on her head was glowing brightly, giving her the power to survive the explosion. She hisses towards the direction where the group are as she unleashes a roar that echoes through the island. Every red hybrid Xenomorphs heard it. The red Xenoraptors from the west, Venenum Dentiums coming out from their hiding spot and towards the outside, since it was very cloudy. And from a distance, was Occisor, who heard his queen's call, and came running to her aid. Swarms of Xenoraptors, Venenum Dentiums, Occisor, and more red hybrid Xenomorphs came to aid for their queen.

"Guys, I don't think that's the Queen Xenomorph." Damien said nervously, causing the group to look at him. "That's the Queen Mother, she's stronger and more superior to _ALL_ Xenomorphs!"

"Ah, shit!" Dark yelled.

"Get ready! This is gonna be a fight of a lifetime!" Owen yelled, readying his rifle.

Everyone readied their weapons and themselves. Countess EB lets out a roar, ordering her subjects to attack. All the red Xenomorph hybrids roared as they charged at the group of survivors. Leonidas drew out Akuma Ryū and sliced incoming red Xenomorph hybrids in half. Lex and Nina were also slicing the red Xenomorph hybrids. Owen shoots incoming red Xenomorph hybrids with his rifle. Andrew, Vida, and Devlin were shooting incoming red Xenomorph hybrids with the Yautjas help, who incinerated the red Xenomorph hybrids.

Adam and Noalani were protecting Sofia, Damien, and Aggie, since they can barely defend themselves. As it turns out, Noalani knows how to use a gun, and she's ain't afraid to use it. Grid, Woodland, Ripley, and Marshmallow helped in defending them, taking down incoming red Xenomorph hybrids. Gem uses her Xenomorph hybrid form to kick incoming red Xenomorph hybrids. Cornelia uses her psychic abilities to toss the red Xenomorph hybrids away from the group and choke them. White Tiger and Power Man fought them off by using their energy weapons. Iron Fist kicks and slices them in half with his energy sword. Spider-Man uses the energy pistol that Dark gave him to shoot them down while using his web-shooter to trap them, giving Dark enough time to shoot them. Cornelia saw some red Xenomorph hybrids charging over to Sofia, Damien, and Aggie. She quickly created a force field to protect them. She was able to save them but soon was knocked out from her feet by a Xenoraptor. Soon, more Xenoraptors came and dogpiled over her, but Cornelia used her force field to shield herself from them, but more and more Xenoraptors came, and the force field was weakening. The others tried to get to her, but they were surrounded.

"Cornelia! Connect with the Thunderbird! It is the only way to fully unlock your true power!" Nina yelled as she sliced another red Xenomorph hybrid in half with her Halberd . "Embrace it!"

Cornelia obeyed as she sat down and meditated with the force field protecting her. She focuses her mind and body to tap into the Thunderbird. She focuses through her mind, trying to reconnect with the Thunderbird. It was hard to focus when the Xenoraptors started banging on the force field while shrieking. However, their sounds were soon blocked by images of her younger self with a man that was so familiar to her. She remembers seeing him when she first woke up, where he helped her control her psychic abilities, how he helped her escape the island, and how they spend time together in the woods with a cabin close by. Until Mortem came to the image and shot that man that was protecting her younger self before was knocked out by some kind of gas. Before she could see through the images, a slightly older man's voice came, and it sounded familiar.

 _"You can do it, my sweet little Elia."_

Cornelia felt her mind turning blank as she recognized the familiar voice.

 _"...D-Dad?"_

* * *

The Red Xenoraptors were dogpiling on Cornelia's force filled trying to break in. Until a burst of lightning came within the field that pushed the Red Xenoraptors away. Cornelia stood there, surrounded by lightning, her eyes were glowing white. She then shot her arms up as she released a burst of lightning that formed into a Thunderbird. It releases a powerful shriek, almost scaring off the hybrids.

"She did it! She unlocked the Thunderbird!" Nina said as she stabbed an incoming Xenoraptor with her Halberd.

"Well, let her unleash it to them! Do it, Cornelia!" Dark yelled out.

Cornelia obeyed as she took off to the sky as she waves her arm to create a storm and unleashes a massive lightning strike on the red Xenomorph hybrids, killing them or scaring them off. Some managed to escape while others weren't so lucky.

"It's working!" Power Man cheered as he punched a Venenum Dentium.

"Keep doing it, Cornelia!" Spider-Man exclaims as he shoots another Venenum Dentium.

Cornelia did as she was told and took down a flood of Venenum Dentiums and Xenoraptors. She was going to strike at Countess EB but a giant boulder was thrown at her, causing Cornelia to dodge it. Looking down, she saw Occisor was the one who threw that boulder. The Red Xenomorph/Spinosaurus roared at Cornelia, before throwing another boulder at her, causing her to dodge again. Countess EB growled as the Den Magikó glowed within her head. She was about to charge at the humans when a roar came, a familiar roar that made her blood boil. Turning to the direction of the roar, Countess EB saw Jay, in his hybrid form, glaring at her with rage, showing his sharp teeth.

Countess hisses at him in rage, remembering that _HE_ was the one that took her arm off! She waited for her chance for revenge. His blood will be sweet once she tears him apart. Roaring, Countess EB charges at Jay, who did the same with a roar of his own. Countess EB opens her jaws to snap him in half, but Jay dodges her and kicks the side of her face. Countess EB fell on her side as she skidded through the ground, knocking down or crushing some red Xenomorph hybrids. Countess EB got up with a growl as she snarled at Jay. Getting up, the Queen Mother releases a roar that makes the Den Magikó glow.

Then suddenly, a burst of energy came from the Den Magikó, sending everyone flying, including her subjects. Everyone knocked onto the ground, slowly recovering from the blow. Countess EB stalked over to Jay, who was trying to get up from the blow, as she raises her tail blade and was about to strike him-

Until a rocket came soaring through the air and hit her, sending the red Queen Mother flying and crashing to the ground. Everyone was able to recover and turned towards the source that made everyone shocked.

Standing from afar was Marco, carrying a sniper rifle. Behind him are young adult twins, a male and female, wearing combat uniforms. The male is muscular with buzz cut hair and brown eyes. The girl is slender and robust. Her hair is in a bobcut style. But they weren't alone, coming from behind was an army of clones of those twins. But the females have long hair tied into braids or high ponytails. The males' hairs are long, shoulder length to be exact, while some didn't tie their hair but others do. They each carry their own types of weapons like swords and guns. And wear matching sunglasses. Then suddenly, coming beside Marco was a big alien that is a mix of a Yautja and Xenomorph, carrying a worm alien and a mini Xenomorph on its right, and has an alien that almost looks like a Xenomorph was on its back. But on his left were Val and Celestia.

"Hi Uncle Owen!" They both greeted him with a wave.

"Val! C!" Owen exclaims happily.

"They made it out!" Alex cheered happily.

"And brought reinforcements!" Spider-Man added.

Countess EB roared at them, readying her army to attack, until heavy footsteps were heard. They were bigger than hers and Occisor. The others weren't sure if it was another hybrid or not. But everyone was soon cut off when something came behind the army. It was a three headed dragon that stood 159m tall/521ft with a wingspan of 445m/1460ft. Its scales were black as tar, a red underbelly that matches the color of blood. The eyes on the three heads are different. While the left and right heads are completely black, the center head has blood red eyes with no pupils along with the other two heads.

"Ghidorah?" Lex whispers out in shock.

"Can't be, that couldn't be him." Nina said.

Spider-Man looks further at the 'Ghidorah' but something in his mind is telling him that is not Ghidorah. Then he remembers an experiment that has all DNA of every creatures in the world.

"Destiny?" Spider-Man spoke in shock.

Dark looks at him and then to the three headed dragon Kaiju and then to him. "Wait, you think that's Destiny?!"

"It could be! Remember? She has all the DNA of every creature in the world both magical or not. And that includes Kaijus!" Spider-Man theorized.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Owen exclaims in shock.

Destiny, in Ghidorah, form, lets out a powerful roar that causes a storm to come. Marco glared at Countess EB as he gave the signal to the army.

"ATTACK!"

The clone army charges at the red Xenomorph hybrids, weapons ready, as they shoot them one by one. Destiny Ghidorah releases a stream of black lightning on her three heads, killing the red Xenomorph hybrids.

"Now's our chance!" Spider-Man said as he pins down a Venenum Dentium with his webs.

Soon, everyone went back into fighting the red Xenomorph hybrids. They shoot down or slice the red hybrids in half. One of the female clones knocked a Venenum Dentium to the ground before she did an axe kick, raising her leg high above her head before slamming it down, crushing the Venenum Dentium's head, and killing it instantly. Power Man and the original male were fighting off a big gorilla looking red Xenomorph hybrid. They each punched on the stomach and back as it fell on its knees before they both spun their fist together as they slammed their fists on the hybrid's head, blowing it up in the process. White Tiger and Iron Fist sliced incoming red Xenoraptors while the clone males and females shot the incoming red hybrids.

Goliath, carrying Val, Celestia, Skipper, and Wormy on his back, slashes incoming enemy hybrids with Muncher tackling some that were going near them. The original female charged at Xenoraptor, who tried to kill her, but jumped and wrapped her legs around its knec, before snapping it with her powerful legs. She gets off and charges to another red hybrid as the red Xenoraptor falls on the ground dead.

As the others fight off the red hybrids, Lex and Nina face Countess EB. They needed to destroy the Den Magikó, in order to be free from this reached place. The Queen Mother hisses at them, noticing their challenging aura.

"We must end this." Nina said.

"Agreed." Lex said as she drew out her sword.

Countess EB roared as she charged at them in full rage. The two women released their battle cry as they charged at the Queen Mother. Then incoming red hybrids were coming towards the female knights. They dodged their claws and teeth as they cut them in half before dodging the red queen. Suddenly, Countess EB made the Den Magikó glow before she took a deep breath and released an orange stream of energy. The two knights dodged them on time. Spider-Man quickly tackles Dark to save her from the incoming energy blast. They landed on the ground as Dark glares at Countess.

"Fucking hell! That bitch is using the Den Magikó as her own magic source!" Dark yelled.

"Okay, that's cheating!" Nova yelled as he blasted away some Venenum Dentiums.

"We need it to be distracted for them to take it down!" Spider-Man said as he and Dark got up. "And I have a plan!"

"Ready when you are, Spidey!" Dark said as they charged over to Lex and Nina.

Countess EB roared at the two knights as she slammed her tail down at them. They dodged as Lex threw her sword to the Den Magikó, but a red Xenoraptor took the hit after Countess EB gave an order to her subjects, telling them to protect the Den Magikó at all cost.

"Damnit!" Lex yelled angrily before dodging an incoming energy blast.

Before Countess EB shot another one, webs came and covered her jaws, preventing her from releasing another blast. Lex and Nina looked up and saw Spider-Man and Dark coming their way. Dark shoots her rifle at Countess EB's arm and legs, distracting her as Spider-Man uses his webs to pin her down.

"Now's your chance! Take her down!" Spider-Man yelled, shooting more of his webs at Countess EB.

The two knights agreed as Lex charged at Countess EB in full speed. She runs up on the pile of dead red Xenomorph hybrid bodies before jumping off them with tremendous force. Nina tosses her Halberd to Lex, who grabbed it as she was about to slice Countess's head off. Suddenly, Countess EB was able to rip off the web from her jaws and unleashed a powerful blast at Lex!

"NO!" Spider-Man yelled in horror as the blast created a huge explosion.

Ahraan saw this and his eyes widened in shock to see the Ooman female knight was taken down. Val gasped in shock and horror as well as the others as Lex's helmet came flying out of the smoke and landed in front of Dark and Spider-Man, who fell on his knees in shock. Countess EB lets out a satisfied purr, knowing she got rid of one of those pesky humans.

As she was about to turn away, Lex jumped out of the smoke with the Halberd in hand. Her face is now exposed for everyone to see her true identity. Everything was happening in slow motion, Lex released a powerful battle cry as she flew through the air while Countess EB slowly tried to fire another energy blast, Lex made a powerful swing with the Halberd, cutting through Countess EB's neck, decapitating her in the process. Lex landed on the ground, Countess EB's head dropped to the ground followed by her body. Everyone was shocked to see Lex was alive, but more shocked to see her face.

"Ms. Woods?!" Mike exclaims in shock.

"No way!" Quinn said in shock.

"My God…" Jay spoke in shock.

Ahraan and the other Yautjas were shocked to see Lex's face. She has the face of a warrior. Lex got up and saw Nina running over to the Queen Mother's head. She then threw the Halberd over to Nina with all her might.

"Nina!"

Nina jumps and catches the Halberd and releases a powerful battle cry as she slams her sharp blade on the Den Magikó, shattering it into thousands of pieces, making it lose its magic. With the Den Magikó destroyed, it releases all the magic that it was blocking, giving back the magic to the respective owners. But killing the queen causes the whole Xenomorph hybrids to go berserk and attack them with full aggression. Luckily, the magic has returned, giving them enough strength to take them down. White Tiger's amulet glows, giving back her tiger powers.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" White Tiger cheered as she used her powers to knock down ten Venenum Dentiums.

Iron Fist has his powers back as he uses it to punch an incoming Red Xenoraptor, sending it flying and crashing to some red Xenomorph Gorillas. Aggie felt her powers coming back. Smiling, Aggie turned towards a horde of red Xenoraptors coming their way.

"VIA BLOCKUS!" Aggie yelled out her spell.

The spell hits the red Xenoraptors, freezing them from their spots. Leonidas charges at them with his Akuma Ryū unsheathed. He slices them in half and decapitates them in the process. Marco and the army of clones shoot down the incoming red hybrids. Devlin shoots incoming red hybrids before dodging incoming red snakes like Xenomorph. Then an Elephant looking red Xenomorph came charging at her. Smirking, Devlin did a pose before casting a spell.

"CANILU!"

That spell summons an Infernal Demon named Hydra. It takes the form of a Gorgon-like head, with multiple snake-like appendages acting as its hair. Hydra's multiple heads roared and sliced the red Elephant Xenomorph in half. As killing, the Infernal Demon disappears while Devlin turns away smirking as the hybrid's parts fell on the ground.

Gem's necklace magic returns before it starts glowing. Gem was surrounded by light and was reverted back to a human. Her hair returned back and her eyes were human again. Smiling, knowing that her magic is back, Gem takes out her dagger and summons Shetan.

"Shetan!" Gem summons her Babadook, who transforms into a shadow dragon as he takes down incoming red Xenoraptors.

Occisor roars at the humans and aliens. He slams his fist towards Power Man, but he prevents Occisor from crushing him as he grabs the hybrid's fist. As Occisor was distracted, Vida jumped in and took out her sword as she decapitated Occisor's head, killing the abomination for good.

Celtic, who was holding a dead Xenoraptor after choking it to death, was amazed to see Vida's skill. Spider-Man and Dark, who summons two black guns, started taking down incoming red Xenomorph hybrids. Spider-Man pins them down or kicks them while Dark shoots them. Lex grabbed her sword as she sliced red Xenomorph hybrids. She felt something behind her. Turning around, Lex made eye contact with Ahraan, who was fighting off some red Xenomorph hybrids. Looking at each other briefly, Ahraan grabbed Lex's arms and tossed her to his right, kicking an incoming red Xenoraptor. Ahraan puts her down as she gives him a nod before they tag team on tacking down a red Xenomorph anaconda.

Cornelia created a storm with the help Destiny Ghidorah as they sent streams of lightning to the red Xenomorph hybrids. Grid, Woodland, and Marshmallow took down more of their rival opponents with the help of Goliath and Muncher. Andrew shoots with the army of clones to take down the horde while the others fight them off. Kendall and Quinn

Owen uses his animal power to either punch or snap the red Xenomorph hybrids or kick them with his kangaroo kick.

Owen was able to reach Marco, who shoots another red Xenoraptor, and looks at him with a grin. "Glad to see you okay!" He said, punching a Venenum Dentium away. "Thanks for bringing the cavalry!"

"You can thank me later, right now, let's kill these motherfuckers!" Marco said as he shoots down more red hybrids.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky. Mercury the Cybertronian Ship was sailing through the sky with a pack of Predacons flying beside him as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. 's jets. Claire contacted them after she got a call from Owen. And they immediately pinpointed the signal before it could disappear. Foxtrot contacted Fury, and yes he knows about them since he found out and made an alliance with them, as they worked together to find the missing people and heroes.

Fury was inside Mercury with Claire and Wu, who insisted that they should come since their friends are in danger. They were standing on the counter, close to the controls. Foxtrot walked over to them and looked at the map on the screen.

"I don't understand, this is where their location was, but it disappeared." Foxtrot explained.

Claire began to worry, she knew that it was a bad idea to let them go with Weyland. Masrani didn't feel happy when he found out that Weyland tricked them again and got his employees endangered. Foxtrot notices Claire's distraught look and assures her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them somehow."

Claire made a small smile before a loud beeps coming from the monitor. Skyhowl quickly went to Foxtrot. "Foxtrot! There's a high energy source coming from this direction." She pointed out types on the keyboard and showed the image on the screen. A red dot shows the location of the energy source. "It's giving out high readings of power that is unknown to us."

"Do you think it will take us to the others?" Claire asked hopefully.

Foxtrot glanced at her and then to the screen, unsure if this is the location where the others are, but she has a hunch that they are there. "Let's find out. Mercury, set our course there."

 _"Copy that."_

Mercury flies towards the location with the army of Predacons and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jets following them.

* * *

Spider-Man took down another red Xenomorph hybrid as Dark kicked a Venenum Dentiums that was going to tackle Spider-Man. The clones were shooting down the charging red Xenomorph Hybrids when flying Pteramorphs (Pteranodon/Xenomorph hybrids) somehow survived Wolf's explosion and was charging down at them. Nova was about to fire but trips on something, causing him to yelp, and lands on a rocket launcher (that was on the ground for some reason). It fired upward towards the Pteramorphs and caused Nova to release small streams of cosmic energy at the rocket. With that combination, it created a huge explosion that took down all the Pteramorphs. This surprised the clones as they turned towards Nova, who was looking at the falling Pteramorphs. Noticing that he was being stared, Nova acted that he planned that.

"I meant to do that!" Nova said before screaming when a dead body of a Pteramorph landed near him.

Wolf was killing many Red Xeno-Hybrids, but they began surrounding him. Nina took down another Venenum Dentium as she noticed Wolf was being surrounded by Red Xeno-Hybrids. She lets out a sharp whistle, getting Wolf's attention, as she tosses her Halberd to him. He grabs it and spins around to cut down their heads. Even though she saved Wolf's life, Nina was suddenly tackled by a red Xenoraptor before being dogpiled by more incoming Red Xeno-Hybrids. Seeing this, Wolf was about to save her when suddenly a burst of lightning came from the pile and exploded, incinerating the red Xeno-Hybrids in the process.

Wolf was able to shield his eyes in the process and then saw something that made his eyes widen. Standing there was a female dragon with lightning blue scales, a dark underbelly with silver horns and wings, and a silver marking on her left shoulder and under her eyes. Golden rings were on her horns. And a silver collar mixed with gold and onyx and a dark blue crystal on the center.

The female dragon growls as her crystal begins to glow. Taking a deep breath, she releases a stream of white fire mixed with lightning, killing many red Xeno-Hybrids. Wolf was shocked to see that as well as the others, except Lex and Celestia. Lex knew that Nina is a dragon while Celestia was happy to see that there's another dragon like her.

Nina looked at them and growled. "Don't just stand there! Fight!" She said, slamming her tail on an incoming red Xeno-hybrid.

They agreed and continued fighting. Cornelai and Destiny Ghidorah shoot lightning at the red Xeno-Hybrids, killing them instantly. More hordes of red Xeno-Hybrids were coming their way until a fireball came from the sky and exploded at the horde. This shocked everyone before they heard loud roars from the sky. Looking up, the survivors cheered in delight to see the Predacons and Mercury coming over with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jets following them. Claire, Wu, Foxtrot, and Fury saw them on Mercury's screen.

"They're alive!" Claire said in relief.

"Mercury, prepare groundbridge." Foxtrot ordered.

Mercury obeyed and turned on the groundbridge, giving their friends a chance to escape. Foxtrot ordered the Predacons to take down the red Xeno-Hybrids, allowing their friends to escape. The S.H.I.E.L.D. 's jets assisted them in taking down incoming red Xeno-Hybrids. They even have more backup when Kaila and Zilla Jr. came with Hydrous the Hydra Predacon along with Iron Giant. They took down the 'bigger' red Xeno-Hybrids, giving their friends enough time to escape.

"There's our ticket out of here!" Owen yelled out.

Marco nodded and turned to the clones and the original twins. "All units, to the portal! Go! Go!" He ordered.

Obeying his command, the army charged at the portal to escape the red Xeno-Hybrids. Destiny reverted back to her human form as she collapsed with extreme exhaustion. Cornelia flies down to her and uses her psychic to lift her up from the ground and to the groundbridge. They entered with Andrew and Leonidas. Goliath carried Val, Celestia, Wormy, Muncher, and Skipper and went into the portal with Grid, Woodland, and Marshmallow.

"Come! We have to go!" Damien said to the four Yautjas, who took down more incoming Red Xeno-Hybrids.

Wolf turned to him and said. **"You go, we'll hold them off!"**

"But-"

 **"We'll be fine, Damien. Now, go!"** Ahraan ordered.

Before Damien could do anything, Gem grabbed his hand, causing the alien boy to look at her. "Let's go, Damien." She said worriedly and sadly.

Damien hesitated, but seeing that they had to leave, he nodded. They rushed into the portal. Nina was about to go in with Lex when Wolf roared at her. Nina turns to him as he returns her Halberd which Lex caught since Nina is in her dragon form. Nina and Wolf looked at each other and gave respectful nods before she and Lex entered the portal before it closed. Hydrous, Kaila, Zilla Jr. and Iron Giant quickly left the island and dived into the water as the Predacons and jets flew away.

When the survivors entered Mercury, Claire and Wu quickly went to them. Claire hugs Owen, who was surprised but hugs back. As they let go, Val and Celestia run over to them and are quickly picked up by their uncle, giggling happily. Quinn and Aggie ran towards their dad and gave him big hugs, happy that he was okay. Cornelia hovers and gently sets Destiny on the ground in a sitting position.

"Thank God that you're safe." Wu said in relief, smiling to see his friends.

"It is not over, we need to close that island to prevent those hybrids from escaping." Foxtrot said, referring to the red Xeno-Hybrids.

"How? The only thing that prevented him from leaving was the gemstone thingy." Nova pointed.

"Don't worry, Poppy called for backup." Foxtrot said, referring to the Dream Pixie that belongs to Sofia.

Soon enough, a golden rod taps on the ocean floor, creating a small ripple in the water. Lady Zosia was walking above the water, tapping her golden staff with each and every step she took. Her eyes were closed as her body was surrounded by a golden aura.

The Red Xeno-Hybrids were charging to the cliff, attempting to escape the island by swimming through the ocean to the mainland. However, their plan faltered when Zosia held her staff in front of her before she lifted it up with one hand.

 _ **"You shall not escape."** _Zosia spoke, her voice mixed with a deeper voice.

Soon, a big golden circle appears on the ground with strange symbols as her staff releases a stream of golden light towards the island, creating a big dome like a force field, trapping the red Xeno-Hybrids inside, never to escape, ever again. Then Zosia spins her staff and points it downward as she taps the tip of her staff on the ground, causing the waters to ripple. The island inside the dome-force field began to shake. Zosia lifted her staff with both of her hands as the island was slowly lifted from the ground and is inside a golden sphere force-field.

Strong winds came to Zosia, her eyes were still closed, as everyone watched her from Mercury's monitors or from afar. Then Zosia snaps open her eyes, glowing like the sun, the island in the sphere started to glow before it vanished by a blinding light, never to be seen again.

"W-What just happened?" Nova asked in shock.

"Zosia made a plan to teleport that island to a pocket dimension, far from any civilizations." Foxtrot explained as she looks at them, her optics soften at the sight of them being okay. "We are so glad that you are all safe."

Though, some looked at the ground. "But not everyone made it out." Jay whispers, holding the paper that Weyland wanted him to give to his son.

 _"I am getting a strange from an unknown life form."_ Mercury said as he opened his screen. They looked at the screen and saw a strange jet that was flying off near where the island was. And then realization hit them.

Their Yautja allies made it out.

"They made it!" Damien cheered along with his friends.

Foxtrot raises a brow and looks at Owen. "Care to explain?" She questioned.

Owen rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "It's a looong story, Fox." He answered.

"I have time while we check on all of you." She said, referring to their new guests.

Owen smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

Foxtrot looks up. "Take us home, Mercury." She ordered gently.

 _"Yes, Ma'm."_ Mercury obeyed.

Mercury flies off home with the Predacons and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jets following them along with Wolf's ship, trailing from behind. Zosia smiles from below as she disappears through a mist that appeared out of nowhere.

Knowing their nightmarish journey was over, for now.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you guys liked it. If not, then I'm sorry if it's not good.**

 **The spells of the Infernal Demons belong to Bayonetta I & II while the Spellbinder spells belong to Tara Duncan. I was supposed to post it early, but my family and I were celebrating my birthday. Two more chapters till the end of the Little Girl and the Xenomorphs.**

 **And thank you for those who gave ideas to this story. And stay safe and clean!**


	33. Farewell

**Here is the next chapter of the Xenomorph, one more chapter till the end.**

 **Just a reminder, Leonidas is the son of the Silver Samurai. I know he's an antagonist in the marvel universe and a member of the Yakuza but this is gonna be my version of the story, so just roll with it. And maybe you guys will like it.**

 **Voice Actors and Actress:**

 **Eirin Harada** **, the leader of the Date and the Yashida: Voice Actress is Kelly Hu who voiced Miss Mirimoto (and Miyumi) in Scooby Doo! and the Samurai Sword**

 **The Leader of Mikadzuki,** **Isao Yasahiro** **: Voice Actor is** **Hoon Lee** **who voiced Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.**

 ** _Rules:_**

 ** _Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person._**

 ** _Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers._**

 ** _Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight_**

 ** _Rule 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories._**

 ** _Rule 5: If someone keep bothering me in my personal life and swears at me, I will block them in both fanfiction and Deviantart._**

 ** _Rule 6: No one shall use the comment box as a chat box._**

 ** _Rule 7: Don't write personal problems or disturbing comments on the comment box._**

 ** _Rule 8: Those who are blocked are not allowed to have any requests or ideas on the comment box._**

* * *

As Mercury flies through the night sky with a vatalian of Predacons and jets following him, the Survivors are being treated by medical doctors of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. Foxtrot, Diamond Silk, and Sage were checking on Leonidas, Andrew, Cornelia and Destiny. Destiny was unconscious on a medical bed on top of a Cybertronian counter. There, she was monitored since she didn't wake up yet. Marco was being covered up his slightly burned arm with cleaned bandages while Owen was being scanned by Dr. Connors and Wu. They were fascinated how Owen got animal powers as well as Goliath, Muncher, Skipper, and Wormy. The rest of the Hammerpedes were in Val's pocket dimension bag as they were placed in a special room for them to explore, and won't cause trouble.

"There's no serious damages, other than some cuts and bruises, but nonetheless, you all are fine." Sage stated, looking at datapad with their results.

"Thanks, Sage." Mike thanked the medic bot.

"You are very welcome. Although, I am worried about the one you call Destiny." Sage said, gesturing the comatose girl on the medical bed, being scanned by scientists. "She hasn't woken up since you all got here."

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Owen looks at Destiny in shock. "I thought she has this ultimate energy source."

"Destiny had the Parasita in her head. It was the only thing that took control over her and her powers." Marco explained as the medical doctor finished bandaging his arm.

"Does she turn to a Kaiju often?" Foxtrot asked, checking Destiny's charts on the screen.

"No, this was her first time turning into one that is colossal." Marco explained.

"Maybe that was the reason why she's in a comatose state." Diamond Silk theorized.

"Can you make sure she stays in a coma?" Nova asked, hoping that they will.

Spider-Man gave him a scolding look. "Nova!"

"What?! She turned to a giant three headed Kaiju! How can you NOT be afraid of that!?" Nova pointed out.

"She also saved our lives, so quit whining and let them do their jobs." Dark said firmly before looking up the other counter to see Nina. She's in her dragon form and was resting on top of the counter.

"I still can't believe she's a dragon." Dark said, looking over to Lex, who was standing close by. "You knew it from the start."

Lex sighs as she turns to Dark. "Yes, Nina has been a family friend to the Crux Family for generations. She's been friends with every family member, including my mother."

"That's why she's your partner." Spider-Man said in awe. "She was your mother's dragon."

"Yes, she has also become a part of the Crux Family." Lex added.

"But how did she become a human?" Dark asked.

"That, I want to know too." Spider-Man agrees with Dark.

Lex glanced at them and then to Nina. "A tale that will be told in another time." She said.

Meanwhile, Nina couldn't feel relaxed when someone was looking at her. Lifting her head up, Nina saw Celestia the Little Dragon was looking at Nina with awe, watching her from afar. She was so excited and happy to see another dragon like her. She wanted to talk to her and ask her a million questions. But she's resting and Celestia can wait. Though, Celestia wagged her tail happily when Nina looked at her.

"She seems happy." Spider-Man said to them.

"Yup, it's her first time seeing another dragon." Dark said.

Spider-Man looked at her in confusion. "First time?"

"C doesn't know any other dragons. She was found as an egg by Val with no parents." Dark explained to him.

Spider-Man's eyes soften, knowing that Celestia never met her parents was saddening. Then Yunna came in with the four Yautjas. They were able to escape the island filled with Red Xeno-Hybrids, They fought their way through them until they reached Wolf's ship before the island was teleported away. Soon enough, Wolf followed Mercury and landed on his landing platform as the four Yautjas were escorted by Yunna. They didn't attack her since she was kind enough to show them where their Ooman allies are. Leonidas looked at Yunna with suspicion, finding a strange familiarity towards her. The kids were relieved to see them as they quickly rushed over to them. Val hugs Ahraan, who ruffled her hair gently.

"We're so glad that you guys made it out." Aggie said happily.

" **We had some difficulties, but we managed to get back to Wolf's ship before the island blew up."** Chopper explained which Damien translated.

"It wasn't destroyed." Zosia's voice came. They all turned around and saw Zosia appearing from the wall, walking over to them with her staff in hand. "It was teleported."

" **Teleported? What do you mean?"** Wolf asked.

Damien was about to translate, but Zosia already understands him. "I did not destroy the island, I simply took it to another realm, far from any living beings." She explained.

"Wow! You understand Yautjas?" Damien asked in shock.

"I have lived for a very long time and learned many languages in different lands or in the stars." Zosia said mysteriously.

"Dang, lady. You have one heck of life's span." Dark commented with arms crossed.

"How old are you anyways?" Nova asked, earning an elbow from Spider-Man.

Zosia smiled and gave a wink. "That is a secret." She said teasingly before she remembered something. "Which reminds me, Sofia. Your Dream Pixie misses you."

With that said, Poppy appeared from glittering sparkles as she smiled happily at Sofia. "Sofy!" She exclaimed happily, zipping over to her and hugged her face, crying her eyes out. Sofia smiles as she hugs her Dream Pixie back.

Spider-Man and the others were fascinated about Poppy. But before they could ask, the monitor that was checking Destiny's vitals and pulse was suddenly beeping radically. They quickly turned to her and saw Destiny shaking erratically, screeching and snarling, pounding her fists on the bed until her knuckles bleed.

"Hold her down!" Foxtrot ordered.

Instantly, the six clones of Stefano and Giovanna jumped high on the counter and restrained the uncontrollable Destiny. The group would've been shocked but they have an important priority in their hands, keeping Destiny restrained.

"What's wrong with her!?" Fury exclaims, coming in the room after witnessing Destiny's outburst.

"We don't know!" Sage stated, looking at Destiny's charts. "Her vitals were fine, but they're suddenly changing!"

Marco hears this and realizes something. "It's her DNA, Mortem filled her with different animals and creatures of myths." He explained. "She wasn't able to control those things in the past. Mortem had to put a Parasita in her brain-"

"In order to control her body properly." Foxtrot finished his statement and realized. "And since she turned into a Kaiju without the Parasita's control, it causes her body system to change drastically."

"Meaning?" Damien asked, nervous about what's going on.

"Meaning all the creatures inside of her are fighting over her body!" Spider-Man exclaims in realizations.

"We have to sedate her!" Dr. Connors said.

"No! Sedation won't work on her, it will be incinerated once it enters her system." Marco exclaims as Diamond Silk helps him up to the counter. "You need a powerful knockout gas to sterilize her."

Suddenly, black tentacles appeared on Destiny's stomach and swatted Stefano and Giovanna's clones off the counter, who landed on their feet to break their fall. She started growling as her mouth started to foam. Her eyes started rapidly changing, causing her to cry blood. She jumps off the bed and on the floor with a hiss, snarling at everyone and shrieks loudly. Lex turned towards Devlin and nodded, causing her to smirk.

Before Destiny could lash out at everyone, Devlin created a glowing green mist that surrounded the room, causing Destiny to be distracted. She hisses at the green glowing mist as she tries to slash them, but it has no effect. Destiny was about to use an energy blast when Devlin appeared from the mist, smirking the whole way. She uses her index finger to tap Destiny's head gently. Sounds of a bell tower were heard when Devlin tapped Destiny's head. Destiny suddenly stops as she slowly closes her eyes and falls backwards, only to be caught by the six clones of Stefano and Giovanna.

"Take her back to bed. Mercury, please restrain her." Foxtrot ordered.

" _On it."_ Mercury said as tentacles appeared from the ceiling and one grabbed Destiny and placed her back to bed. He uses his extra tentacles to restrain her, just in case if she tries to lash out again.

"I knew something bad was going to happen." Marco said, looking at Destiny. "Without the Parasita, the beasts inside of her are fighting over her body."

"All those creatures in one body, fighting to take control." Foxtrot theorized.

"Is there a way to separate them out from her systems?" Sage suggested.

"We can't, she has billions of DNA inside of her body. If we tried to remove any of them, it would cause serious body damage and disruption to her nervous system." Marco explained, rubbing his head. "Without proper notes of Mortem, we would be killing her from the inside."

Spider-Man looks at Zosia. "Can you try and remove all the DNA from her body with your magic?" He asked almost hopefully.

Zosia shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Spider-Man. My magic cannot remove all those beasts of her."

"What do you mean? Can't you just snap your fingers and turn her to a human, or something?" Nova asked her, hiding behind the corner of the open door.

"My magic has limits, even if I could revert her back, it will take me years to remove all those DNAs inside of her." Zosia explained.

"What about Val's healing tears? Would that work?" Damien asked, hiding behind Jay after Destiny's outburst.

"If she uses her healing tears, we don't know what creature will take over her body." Zosia said.

"She's right." Marco agreed with Zosia. "Destiny has over ten billion DNAs of different species from different places, planets, and even magic. And if the healing tears of Val were to save Cornelia, a creature of unknown size would've taken over her body."

"She'll lose her mind and her body." Spider-Man puzzled over the pieces and was shocked about this. "Is there a way for Destiny to get her body back on her own?"

Zosia rubbed her chin and looked at them. "There is a way, but in doing so, I need help." She said.

"Okay, so what do you need us to do?" Spider-Man asked, referring to him and the others.

Zosia glanced at him and said. "The help I need is different. I need to contact a friend of mine first." She then looks at Devlin. "Please contact your mother, I need her help as well."

Devlin gave a wink as she disappeared into thin air. Nina lands on the ground with Celestia following her, like a duckling, and goes over to Zosia.

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" She questioned.

Zosia glanced at her and replied. "It's the only idea."

With that, Zosia walks away from the room, leaving the group into thoughts. Lex sighs, she knows what Zosia is going to do. It was risky, but she knows that Shaman will save Destiny. Before she could leave, Ahraan came over to her. Lex raises a brow at him, wondering what he needs. He took out something from his pouch, revealing her helmet. Lex almost forgot about it. She uses it as a diversion to distract Countess EB before decapitating her. She takes her helmet back and looks at Ahraan, who looked at her.

"Thank you." She thanked, earning a nod from the Yautja.

Leonidas was looking at Yunna suspiciously, causing the human turned into a Cybertronian to look at him. "H-Hai?" She asked.

Leonidas narrowed his eyes, causing Yunna to tense a bit. Spider-Man noticed them and paled, forgetting that Leonidas is engaged with Yunna. Before Spider-Man could speak, Leonidas crossed his arms and looked at Yunna.

"So, this is what Dark-san meant by ' _upgrade'_ appearance." Leonidas said to Yunna, who lowered her head sadly. "What happened to you, Shina-san?"

Everyone, minus the ones that didn't know the engagement, was shocked to hear that. Leonidas already figured out Yunna is Shina! Spider-Man bit his lower lips as he looked over to Dark, who looked at him with a shrug. They have no idea what to say to the others that Leonidas is Yunna's...long lost fiancé.

"I'm sorry, but what is going on here?" Foxtrot asked with her arms crossed.

"Umm...you want to sit down for this." Owen said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Sage asked, standing beside Foxtrot.

"Weeelll…" Before Damien could explain, Rocco got out from his backpack (who apparently slept through the whole thing) looked around and relief that they were out of the nightmare island.

"Woo! We're alive!" He cheered before he noticed Leonidas and Yunna were close to each other. "Oh, so grumpy-ninja face found his soon-to-be-bride, good for you."

"Wait, what?!" Foxtrot, Diamond Silk, and Sage exclaimed in shock.

"Rocco!" The D-Squad, Owen, and Marco scolded at him.

"What? Now they know that Yunna here is engaged with Leo." Rocco said with an evil laugh.

Foxtrot looks at Yunna, who tensed, as she gave her serious look under her visor. "Explanation, now!"

Yunna laughs nervously, knowing that she is in trouble for not telling her Cybertronian mentor about her engagement with Leonidas.

* * *

Zosia was standing on the landing platform of Mercury. She was standing in front of an empty space until orange sparks formed into a circle, creating a portal. Someone came out of the portal and hovered in front of Zosia. It was a man in his mid-thirties. Wearing a red cloak with a golden amulet attached to it as he wore a mystical attire.

"Hello, Dr. Strange." Zosia greeted him kindly with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

Dr. Strange smiles back at her. "It's good to see you too, Lady Zosia."

"Thank you for coming in such a short notice." Zosia thanked him.

"It is a pleasure to help a fellow magic user. But there's something that you should know." Dr. Strange said worriedly as his smile faded.

Before Zosia could ask why, two figures came out from the portal as it closed.

First is a Japanese woman about her mid-thirties. She has long dark black hair which is tied into a large braid going all the way down her back and dark grey eyes. She wears a red and white ornate robe while underneath is a golden and silver kimono which is covered with constellation patterns, a black obi belt with a golden sun in the middle around her waist, and dark black geta sandals. And attached to her back was a segmented white bow that has a black bowstring and a strange flat rounded hand guard.

And beside her was a male ninja, he wore a black sleeveless with a white Gi under it. There's a symbol of a blood red crescent moon that has a black katana through it, which is on the back of the robe, a white hakama and black Jika-tabi (is a type of footwear), a white hachimaki on his head, a black belt tied around his waist, long black gauntlets, a red cloak, and dragon mask that covers his face, revealing his cold dark brown eyes. His long black hair is tied to a high pony-tail.

Zosia recognizes the two adults, they are the leaders of the most dangerous clans in Japan. The woman is Eirin Harada, the leader of the Date and the Yashida clan and the Grand Leader of the Mikadzuki, Isao Yasahiro.

"Greetings, Zosia-san." Eirin Harada spoke calmly.

Zosia bows to them gently. "Eirin-sama, Yasahiro-sama, what brings the two great leaders of the great clans here?" She asked.

"We are here for Leonidas Harada and Shina Ayaka." Yasahiro said.

Zosia's eyes widened in shock. They somehow knew that Shina and her betrothed Leonidas, she knew that they were engaged; she saw a golden thread around them, binding them in marriage. She knew that the clans made an agreement for Shina to marry Leonidas, for they are the key in bringing alliance to their clans.

"So, you know that they are alive." Zosia said to them seriously.

"Hai. The golden threads have revealed to us that they are alive and well." Yasahiro said before looking at her seriously. "Though, I did not like how she was turned into a robotic being against her will."

Zosia looked at him in surprise. "You knew that Shina had turned into a Cybertronian? How?"

"We found someone that ' _willingly'_ explained it to us." Yasahiro said dangerously.

* * *

 _In a dark room, there was a MECH soldier, strapped into a chair, covered in many bruises. He has been tortured for hours, crying and weeping in pain from the torment he received. Standing around him were Mikadzuki clan members, each wearing different animal masks. They were glaring at the weeping MECH soldier, who was begging for mercy. The clan searches for Shina Ayaka, for she went missing in America. They searched high and low, trying to find where Shina's whereabouts was until they found some MECH soldiers in a forest of Nevada, talking about a failed experiment of body transfering. They know that MECH had Shina since they mentioned a Japanese girl, they ambush the MECH soldiers, killing them and kidnapping a survivor for interrogation. At first, he refuses to answer their questions, but immediately regrets it as Mikadzuki members brutally tortures him, almost breaking him in the process. He told them little information about Shina, but it wasn't enough for the clan. Yasahiro was standing a few feet, in front of the MECH soldier, glaring at him like daggers._

" _I will ask again, what did you do to Shina Ayaka?!" Yasahiro questioned angrily._

 _The MECH soldier was crying his eyes out, his goggles' lenses cracked while the left side showed his brown eyes, filled with tears. He looked at him weakly as he was begging for the pain to stop._

" _P-Please! I already told you she's dead!"_

 _That earned a hard punch from one of the members of the clan, causing the MECH soldier to yell in pain. Yasahiro glared at him, angry that he wasn't the answer he needed._

" _You lie! We know she is still alive!" Yasahiro exclaims in rage._

" _But how?! She didn't survive the experiment!" The MECH soldier exclaims._

" _What experiment?!"_

 _The MECH soldier didn't respond, only he was crying from the pain. Yasahiro was getting angry at this soldier. He's resilient, Yasahiro gives him that, but he is also weak. He turned towards a female member, wearing a snake mask. Her attire resembles a kimono, but shorter, and is coler black with a red obi and with white flower petals design._

" _Kusuri!" He said firmly, causing Kusuri to come forward and bow at him respectfully. "Give our guest something to 'drink'. He needs to be hydrated to answer our questions."_

 _Kusuri bowed again to her master, smirking under her mask as she disappeared from her spot. Yasahiro turned towards the MECH soldier, who stared at him weakly._

" _You are strong to take all our beatings, but you can easily break like glass." Yasahiro said sternly._

 _The MECH soldier became scared of this, not wanting to know what he would do to him. Then Kusuri came back with a small glass bottle that was filled with a strange orange liquid. Yasahiro glanced at her and then to the MECH soldier._

" _Open his mouth." He ordered._

 _Two male Mikadzuki clan members grabbed the MECH soldier's head, ripping his mask off as they forcefully opened his mouth. He was screaming in fear as Kusuri removed the cork from the bottle, releasing a strange aroma that made the MECH soldier dizzy. Kusuri went over to the MECH soldier as she poured the orange liquid, forcing him to drink it down to his throat. Once he drank it, Kusuri withdrew the bottle and closed it while the two men removed their hold from him. Soon, the MECH soldier's pupils shrank as he looked at them with wide eyes._

 _Knowing that he drank the potion, Yasahiro questioned him. "Now, tell us what did you do to Shina Ayaka?"_

 _The MECH soldier twitches uncontrollably, he could barely muster a word. "W-We experimented on her...i-it was s-suppose to-to be a-a test r-run…" He stuttered._

" _What is the experiment and what did you test her on?!" Yasahiro demanded._

 _The MECH soldier forcefully answered. "T-The experiment wa-was tr-transfering her s-soul...into...into a mechanical body…"_

" _You WHAT?!" Yasahiro exclaims in anger. "You dare transfer her soul!?"_

" _Savages!" Exclaimed a male member._

" _Bastards!" A female yelled._

" _They will pay!" Yelled another male, sounding like a teen._

" _ENOUGH!"_ _Yasahiro ordered, silencing his clan before looking at the MECH soldier. "What did you test her on?"_

" _W-We test her fl-flight and-and f-fighting skills...we-we force her to fight a-a female Cybertr-tronian...she-she lost in-in battle. We-We though she-she was di-died in...her mission."_

 _Yasahiro glared at him. He knows about the Cybertronians since Lady Zosia, the Shaman, is one, but only half. But what he and his men did to Shina was disgraceful, death was too merciful for him._

" _So, you force her to be a Cybertronian, a mechanical living being I presume." He said almost angrily, causing the MECH soldier to look at him in shock. "You and your men had forcibly turned one of our noble members against her will, to fight a dishonorable battle! For that, you shall suffer."_

 _The MECH soldier panicked and tried to speak, but Yasahiro raised his hand and turned into a fist, ordering. "Korosu!"_

 _With that command, the executioner appeared behind the MECH soldier. The executioner is a well built man and his muscular arms are exposed to reveal snake tattoos. He grabbed the MECH soldier's head and lifted it up, revealing his neck exposed. Before the MECH soldier could cry for mercy, the executioner swiftly slit the MECH soldier's throat with his tantō, causing blood to spill out as the MECH soldier choked in his own blood and slowly died._

 _Yasahiro turned away and started leaving. "Burn his body, we leave before sunrise." He ordered._

" _Where are we going, Yasahiro-sama?" Asked Kusuri._

" _New York, we need the assistance of the greatest known sorcerer to find Shina's location." He ordered._

* * *

Zosia stared at him suspiciously and yet worriedly. She knew very well the Mikadzuki clan is a dangerous assassin clan. They are fierce in combat as well as their magic. There is a reason why Yasahiro goes to extreme measures in finding Shina. For he is her Godfather. He is once friends with Shina's father, Hibiki Ayaka. He saved Yasahiro when they were young, Yasahiro made a promise to keep him and family safe. When Shina's parents died in a car accident, it was his duty to take care and trained Shina to become a great ninja. Zosia knew that he was determined to find Shina, for she is his Goddaughter.

"Yes, Shina and Leonidas are here, they have been through a tough time." Zosia said.

"We shall see them. I haven't seen my son for years now, and want to know if he is alright as well as Shina." Eirin said seriously.

Zosia nodded in understanding. "Of course, my apologies, Eirin-sama."

"Good, now once we see my son and his betrothed, you and Strange-san turn Shina back into a human." Eirin stated.

Zosia's eyes widen with this information. "I'm sorry, you want us to do what?" She asked.

"You heard me, my son is to marry the Goddaughter of the Mikadzuki's Clan Leader, and her appearance of a 'giant robot' won't be suitable in the clan's standards." Eirin explained with narrowed eyes. "And don't say you can't, you've turned Rocco Smitchetz into a ferret."

"That is different." Zosia interject. "Shina is a Cybertronian, a living metal being. Turning her into a human is impossible, even for me."

"You are friends with the Sorcerer Supreme, are you not? Surely you two can figure a way to turn her human." Eirin stated.

Zosia and Dr. Strange looked at each other. It's possible with their combined magic that they can turn Yunna into a human. However, Yunna's soul has already gotten used to her new robotic body, and turning her human will cause major damage in both her mind and soul.

"Even if we can, it will cause serious damage to her. Her soul has gotten used to being a robotic being." Zosia explained.

"Then make her be like you, a Techno-organic." Yasahiro said firmly.

Zosia looked at him in shock, thinking that he wasn't serious, but his eyes showed that he was. "Yasahiro-sama, I don't know where'd you get that idea, but I do not have any spells that can turn her into a techno-organic."

"Don't be so sure, Zosia-san." Yasahiro stated. "You are well known to all that you have mastered the ancient arts of metal. And we know that you are capable in doing so."

Zosia stayed silent. The Mikadzuki Clan is known to have the knowledge of ancient history of magic and Yokais. And have an honor code of a samurai. They will show mercy if they are worthy. And seeing Yasahiro's eyes, he wanted Yunna to live a life as a human again.

Zosia looks at the two high leaders. "Even if I can, the process in her turning to a techno-organic would be critical and painful. And I don't if she can survive that." She explained.

"She can and she will, for she is a Mikadzuki." Yasahiro said seriously.

Zosia sighs softly, knowing there was no way to change their minds. "Very well, I will take you to them, but we must inform Shina about this, for we need her opinion if she wants to be a techno-organic." She said kindly and respectfully.

"Hai! Arigatōgo." Yasahiro said as he and the others followed Zosia with Dr. Strange beside her.

Zosia worries on how Yunna and Leonidas react about this.

* * *

"And that is why I am engaged with Leonidas-san." Yunna finished her story.

The look on the three femmes, who were staring at them. Claire was shocked about this when she just came in the room after she contacted Masrani about Owen and the others being safe and coming home. She also brought Kirit, who was at the controls, and jumped in Val's arm, he was still wearing the baby bonnet since he forgot to remove it. Yunna stood in front of her teacher, who was not pleased with this information, as she fiddles her digits (fingers) nervously. Leonidas was sitting on top of a counter, next to Yunna, as he watched the three femmes and the ones who didn't know the engagement, were shocked by this.

"So, let me get this straight." Foxtrot began in a deadpan tone. "You're engaged with him because your sire and his sire agreed to unite their clans?"

"Hai..." Yunna said truthfully.

"Pretty much." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"And you're okay with this?" Foxtrot asked Yunna, who rubs her right arm.

"Hai...it is said and done, I must marry Leonidas-san, for he is my betrothed." Yunna explained, keeping her emotions in bay. "And there's nothing that could change my mind."

"And is forever loyal to her clan." Yasahiro spoke.

They turned towards the entrance to see Eirin and Yasahiro with Zosia and Dr. Strange.

"Yasahiro-sama!" Yunna spoke in shock as she quickly bowed to her master and teacher, who smiled under his mask.

"Oka-san." Leonidas spoke in surprise, seeing his mother again after his long imprisonment, as he jumped off the counter and landed on his feet. He bows respectfully towards his mother as well as the two leaders. He never forgot his mother's face, she was the reason that he survived Mortem's brutal training and experimentation.

Eirin smiles softly to her son as she embraces him, happy that she gets to hold her long lost son. "Oh, my son. I have waited to see you again for a long time." She said in a gentle tone as she let go. "What happened to you and your Oto-san? You disappeared after we found your Oto-san dead."

"What?" Damien asked in confusion.

Leonidas glanced at his companies and then to his mother. "Oto-san and I were training at the forest, but soon were attacked by men that work from my captor." Leonidas said with a glare, remembering how those men killed his father. "They threw these strange bombs that emitted a yellow gas, it killed Oto-san but when inhaled it, I could barely focus, before they shot strange darts at me before I was captured."

"What did they use on you?" Eirin asked almost angrily.

"I know what they used." Marco began, causing the two clan leaders to look at him. "His captor is named Renaldo Mortem, he created a gas that can kill an adult's nervous systems but weaken the child's. Leonidas would've died in seconds but the men must've given him the antidote to survive, but the side-effect made him pass out."

Eirin narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know this?" She asked threateningly.

"It was a long story, but all you know is that used to work with him before I changed." Marco explained.

Eirin narrowed her eyes. "I see…"

"Quick question, who are you people? And how do you know these two?" Dark suddenly points at Zosia and Dr. Strange.

"Such an impolite question." Eirin said with a glare.

"Everyone, this is Lady Eirin of the Date and Yashida clan. And this is Master Isao Yasahiro, Leader of Mikadzuki and the Godfather of Yunna or Shina Ayaka." Zosia introduced.

"You changed your name into Yunna?" Yasahiro asked Yunna.

"Hai, it's my new name for my new form." She explains sheepishly before looking at Foxtrot. "Yasahiro-sama, I want you to meet my teacher in Cybertronian, Foxtrot-sensei."

"You have been taking care of Sh-I mean, Yunna?" Yasahiro questioned her.

"Yes, she's an excellent student." Foxtrot said, making Yunna smile.

"Yunna, we need to talk, privately." Zosia said gently.

Yunna looks at her, wondering what's going on. "H-Hai."

Then Devlin came back with a smirk. "Okay, I contacted my mom and she's said she's waiting for us." She said. "She prepared the things we need in healing, Destiny." She points at the unconscious Destiny.

"What happened to her?" Eirin asked suspiciously.

"It is a long story. But she needs help from us." Zosia explained.

"Speaking of which, there's something you know that you're not telling us?" Dark asked.

Devlin gave a smirk. "You guys are going to meet my family." She said.

Zosia looks at Fury and Foxtrot. "Agent Fury, Foxtrot. Please contact the others and stay inside of mercury for a while. We are going to take a detour." She said seriously.

Foxtrot and Fury looked at each other, unsure what she meant, but they decided to not judge her and called their units in. Soon, the Predacons and the jets entered Mercury. It was a good thing Mercury is a big ship, he has enough space to fit the Predacons and jets. They went to the controls while the clones stayed and watched Destiny.

"So...where're we going?" Damien asked, sitting on top of the counter with the others.

"The Black Forest of Germany." Devlin said.

"The Black Forest?" Aggie whispers in shock.

"What's the Black Forest?" Nova dared to ask.

Spider-Man looks over to him. "Do you know the Brothers Grimm stories? Like Hansel and Gretel? Little Red Riding Hood? Rapunzel? And Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah?" Nova asked nervously.

"Well, this forest where the Brothers Grimm got their ideas of their fairy tales." Spider-Man explained.

"And why are we going here?" Nova asked.

"The Black Forest has many mysteries and secrets." Zosia began, looking at the forest at the screen of the ocean. "It is where the mystical dark arts are hidden beneath the forest."

"And hidden in the forest is where the Witches Grove is." Devlin said with a smirk.

"The Witches Grove?" Iron Fist spoke in shock.

"You know it?" White Tiger asked.

"Yes, I learned from the K'un-Lun masters that the Witches Grove is the home of the witches, where they trade their secrets of dark arts." Iron Fist explained.

"Why can't be like those girls that gossip and talk about boys." Nova pleaded.

"Oh, we talk about boys." Devlin said with a wave. "The boys and men that we don't like and shrunk their heads in the process."

With that information, Nova hid behind Wolf, refusing to go near Devlin after finding out a not so pleasant information about her and her witchy kind. Devlin chuckles at this before looking at the screen.

"Yunna, we need to talk somewhere private." Zosia said before looking at the masters. "We have something to tell you."

Yunna nodded as she, the two clan leaders, and Zosia left the room towards her room. As they left, the others wondered what's going on. Spider-Man went over to Dr. Strange and asked him what's going on, but the Sorcerer Supreme did not say, for it was family matters.

Speaking of Yunna, she was in her room, sitting on top of her berth while Zosia explained to her the situation. As it turns out, there is a way to turn her back to a human. They believe that turning her into a techno-organic will make her an easy life. She doesn't need her holo-form, she runs and is somewhat a human again. Yunna dreamt of becoming human again, she wants to be free from her holographic form and feel the wind around her. But turning into a techno-organic wasn't even tested. Zosia was born being a techno-organic, and Yunna wasn't. But Zosia theorizes that turning her into a techno-organic can be possible, if she has the right ingredients.

And those are a piece of her hair, a picture of her, and an object that is her prize position.

And by luck, Yasahiro has the item that belongs to Yunna before she was turned. He had a small lock of her hair that was tied by a blue ribbon. A picture of Yunna when she received her violin award. And her mother's sapphire necklace. He kept them in a small chest that he carried around, a reminder that he thought he failed to protect Shina. But it was now coming to a use to help her.

Yunna had many thoughts about this. Her mind said no but her heart said yes, as if she wants to be a techno-organic. Being half human and half Cybertronian is better than just holographic projection. And also, she needs to bring peace to her clan with the Mikadzuki and the Yashida clans. With her decision made, she looked at Zosia and said softly.

"I want to become a Techno-organic."

Zosia always thought that Yunna should think this through, but Yunna's decision was final, she wanted to be a Techno-organic. So, with that said, Zosia agrees and tries to turn Yunna into a techno-organic, right after they help Destiny.

They returned back to the others and saw on the screen they were heading to their destination. Foxtrot asked what they talked about, but Yunna and Zosia didn't say a word as Mercury headed towards Germany.

In camouflage mode, Mercury headed towards the Black Forest while Hydrous, Zilla Jr, Kaila, and Iron Giant stood clear from the populated area and stayed hidden. They waited beneath the ocean's waters as their friends headed towards the Black Forest. Once they landed, the ones who are allowed to go are Devlin, Lex, Nina, the heroes, Dark, Vida, Zosia, Yunna, the two clan leaders, Dr. Strange, and Wolf since he is going to carry the unconscious Destiny.

"You guys stay here, we'll be back soon." Devlin said.

"May I ask why Yunna is going with you?" Foxtrot asked, not liking her apprentice going off on her own without Skyhowl.

"Foxtrot-sensei, it's something I must do for my clan." Yunna said softly. "So, please understand."

Foxtrot looks at her for a second and sighs. "Alright, just be careful."

Yunna nodded with a sad smile. "Hai." She whispers as they leave Mercury and towards the Black Forest.

They walked through the forest, ignoring the sounds of crows from a distance. Nova didn't like the Black Forest, it's worse than Mortem's island! As they walked for a while, they heard a twig snap, causing Nova to yelp and jumped into Spider-Man's arms. Zosia and Dr. Strange used their magic to bend the trees to reveal what was following them. And to Yunna's surprised, it was Rumble and Frenzy.

"Rumble-kun? Frenzy-kun? What are you two doing here?" Yunna asked in shock and surprised.

The two minicon brothers laughed nervously when they saw the annoyed look from Vida, Lex, Nina, and Dark. "Well...we saw you walking out of Mercury and we thought that you needed some company." Rumble explained.

Before Yunna could speak, Devlin cut her off. "We don't have time for this, we're losing time, and my mom is not a patient type of person." She said as she led the group to their destination.

Yunna sighs as she looks at the two brothers. "Stay close and don't do anything, this forest is filled with danger." She said seriously.

The two minicons saluted as they followed Yunna. Yasahiro narrowed his eyes at the two minicon brothers, not liking how close they are to his Goddaughter. Spider-Man puts Nova down, but he still hides behind him and sometimes Dark, not liking how the forest is getting really dark. They venture deeper into the forest and that's when they see it. The ones that didn't know the Witches Grove were shocked to see a big black mansion-like campus with a big black gate that has two gargoyles on two pillars of the gate.

"Here we are." Devlin girns. "The Witches Grove."

"The Home of the Witches." Zosia whispers to the group as she looks at them. "Once we enter the campus, stay close to each other. The witches here are known to be tricksters."

"Don't need to be told twice." Nova whispers fearfully.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you guys...unless you pissed them off." Devlin winks as she claps her hands together.

Suddenly, the gate opened, creating a rusty squeaking sound that was creepy. Soon, they step foot into the campus, walking through the courtyard. White Tiger saw the fountain in the center and saw that there was no water and looked abandoned, even the building. The black doors creaked open, allowing them to enter. But once they did, black shadows surrounded them, causing Nova and the Minicon Brothers to yelp in surprise as they were teleported into a strange throne room. Surrounding them were witches, _very_ attractive and gorgeous witches. Spider-Man, Nova, and Power-Man's jaws dropped at the sight of the beautiful witches, who were giggling and smirking at them.

"Is it wrong that I want to stay here forever." Nova whispers almost happily at the sight of the attractive witches, who gave him friendly waves.

"Nova." White Tiger scolded at him.

Then they saw someone sitting on the throne. There sat a very beautiful witch, she's an African/American woman with long black hair, green eyes, and wears a red robe with black lining. She smiles down at them as she is greeted by Devlin.

"Hi, mom." Devlin said with a smile.

"MOM?!" The ones that didn't know about Devlin's mom, exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, everyone, this is Mother Evageline, Queen of the Witches." Zosia introduced.

The witch queen chuckled at her. "Oh, Zo. No need for formal introduction. Just call me Eva." She said before seeing Destiny in Wolf's arm. "Hmm…"

Suddenly, she appeared behind Wolf, almost startling him, as she observed the unconscious Destiny. "My, my...this poor little one has suffered a great deal of torment in her life." She said, studying Destiny.

"She has, and she needs help controlling the beasts within her." Zosia explained before looking at Yunna. "As well as Yunna."

Eva hummed as she tapped her chin. "Well, we prepared the ritual for this one. But the one known as Yunna...well, hers will be different." She said.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Spider-Man asked, wondering what they were hiding.

"It is not your concern, Spider-Man." Eva stated to him as she looked at him, causing him to back off. "The important thing is that we need to prepare for this one's healing."

With the said, four witches appeared, offering to carry the girl. Wolf was hesitant, but soon gave Destiny to the four witches, who carried the girl towards a room. The others were about to follow, but Eva stops them.

"Nuh-uh-uh, sorry. But only witches, Zosia, and Dr. Strange, are allowed in the room." Eva informed her with a wink. "Come along now, time's a wastin."

Eva turns away and goes to the witches along with Devlin. Zosia turns them with an assuring look. "We'll be back, just stay here." She said as she and Dr. Strange went into the room.

Zosia and Dr. Strange walk over to the stone slab where the four witches gently put Destiny on it before backing away. There are thirteen witches, two of them were Eva and Devlin. The twelve witches circled around the stone slab as six witches were holding large bowls. Eva stood behind Destiny's head as both her hands were claps together in an upside down position.

"Gather around, my sisters. We are here today to bring balance in between the mind of a human and the beasts within her." Eva began as she nodded her head. "Prepare the Sacred Water."

With that command, the six witches holding the bowls lifted them up as they were magical filled with strange dark blue liquid mixed with violet and green. They brought it down and held them close to Destiny. Zosia and Dr. Strange stood beside Eva. Zosia was on her left while Dr. Strange was on the right. When they were ready, Eva gave a single no, signaling them to start. Soon, the six witches holding the bowls began circling them, causing them to glow and releasing a dark blue, green, and violet mist that surrounds Destiny while the other witches were doing a ritual dance. Destiny was twitching uncontrollably as she felt the power of the witches coursing through her.

"Come, child! Free yourself from the beasts within you! Show them you are the master! You are in control of your own body! And that they are your servants of power! That they have no rights in controlling you!"

Three of Destiny's eyes snapped open as she released an ear piercing roar. She was floating from the stone slab when invisible chains grabbed her legs and arms, preventing her from escaping. Soon, Zosia summons her staff as Dr. Strange prepares his spell casting. The two magical users combined their magic with Eva's as she continued her chant.

"Do not fear your power! Embrace it! Become one! As one, you are strong, show them you are strong, that you are the master of your own soul!" Eva said as her hands started glowing green.

* * *

 _Within Destiny's mind, the little girl within her was curled into a ball in the darkness while the beasts inside of her were fighting each other to take control. She was crying her eyes out, scared out of her wits. Then she heard strange voices._

" _Fight for your body, your soul, and your freedom! For you and you alone can take control and protect those you care for!"_

 _Little Destiny lifted her head and saw a strange green light, calling for her. The beasts and monsters were fighting to get there, wanting the control of her body._

" _Show them that you are in control!"_

 _The voice encourages little Destiny to be free and be who she is. Knowing it's her chance to escape, she gets up and swallows her fears. She started running past the fighting giants, dodging them by flipping or climbing on their backs. Soon, she jumps head after head of the giant titans before flipping through the air and entering the green light._

* * *

Destiny's eyes flashes as her roaring ends. She slowly comes down and lies on the stone slab. Her eyes returned to human eyes but were dark red. She slowly closes her eyes, as well as the third one, while Eva taps her head gently. Destiny's body started to change, turning into a fourteen year old instead of an eighteen year old. The magical users stopped as the Sacred Waters disappeared from the bowls. Eva smiles at their work and brings her arms up.

"Arise, child! Arise at your rebirth!" She commanded.

Destiny opens her eyes as she slowly sits up, looking around with a blank expression. She turns her body to her right as she wobbly stands up. Destiny was looking around the room, ignoring the magical users.

"Welcome to your new life, Destiny." Eva said as the ritual has finished. "And now, we prepare for Yunna's."

"Right." Zosia whispers as they walk out of the room, followed by Destiny.

Once they got out, they saw the others were sitting on the floor that had cushions for them. The group saw the magical users getting out of the room, followed by a young Destiny. They were shocked and surprised to see that she became a fourteen year old. She's taller than Kendall and reaches the shoulder of Spider-Man's. They went over to them and asked Zosia and Dr. Strange what had happened.

"Destiny has been healed, she has taken the form of a fourteen year old girl." Zosia said gently.

Destiny walked over to them, causing Nova to hide behind Dark, as they watched her come closer to them She recognized them, she fought them before when she was being controlled by a Parasita. Even though she was controlled, she still remembered them. Spider-Man and the others weren't sure if she was okay, but the look in her eyes says that she is fine, sort of.

"Are you...okay?" Spider-Man asked carefully.

To his and the others' surprise, she nodded her head in response, stating that she is healed. Wolf went over to her, causing the girl to look at him. Wolf made gentle sounds as he placed a single claw on her head, gently ruffling her hair. Eva smiles as she turns to the two clan leaders and two magical users.

"Now it's time for Yunna's healing." Eva gestured the Cybertronian femme.

"Wait, what healing? Yunna's not sick." Dark pointed out.

"Dark's right, she's fine." Spider-Man agreed with Dark.

Yunn stayed silent as Eva raised a brow at them and then looked at Zosia and Dr. Strange. "You haven't told them, didn't you?" She questioned.

"It was best that they didn't know." Zosia said.

"Okay, what are you guys hiding?" Dark demanded.

"What's really going on?" Spider-Man asked with concern.

Yunna looks at the two masters and the two magic masters, she knew she had to tell them, or else something bad would happen. Zosia gave her a nod, indicating that she should tell them. Yunna closes her optics briefly and looks at them.

"I'm going to turn into Techno-Organic." She answered softly.

"What?!" Dark Twilight, Rumble, and Frenzy, and Spider-Man exclaimed in shock.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Dark exclaimed. "You don't even know that if it's going to work!"

"It will and it shall." Yasahiro said firmly.

"With all due respect, but come on, Yunna. It's risky even for you." Spider-Man helps Dark make reason with Yunna.

"And we thought you're okay to be a Cybertronian." Rumble said, not wanting Yunna to get hurt from the transformation.

"Yeah!" Rumble agrees with his brother.

Yunna looked at them sadly and said, "I know you guys are concerned about me, but I have duty to my clan."

"What? Turn into a Techno-Organic, so you have to marry Leo? Girl, there could be another way." Dark said.

"I'm doing this for my Oto-san." Yunna said firmly. "Before he died, he made a promise to the Yashida clan that I must marry their heir. I will fulfill his promise and won't let him down."

There was silence in the crowd. Dark was going to speak but Lex placed her armored hand on her shoulder and shook her head, saying that there is no other way to convince her. Yunna made her decision, she is going to do this.

Eva shrugs, knowing that it was over. "Okay then, it's time for us to go to the lake."

"Lake?" The Heroes and Dark asked.

"Yes, come with us, it's time for you to see the power of witches." Eva said.

With a wave of her hand, the room around them changed as it revealed a huge lake that is surrounded by big dark trees. Twelve witches, including Devlin, were holding light up candles, giving them little light. The lake was huge, Nova peeked at the edge, and to his shock, he couldn't see his reflection, nor the candles.

"This is Lake of the Witches Grove." Eva began, gesturing the lake. "It holds great magical energy that many rouges died to get it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Power Man, not knowing what rouges are.

"Rogues are kind of magical bad guys." Spider-Man explained, remembering the information from Dark.

Eva gave him a surprised smirk. "Yes, that's correct. How do you know?"

"I learned from them." Spider-Man gestured to Lex, Dragon Nina, and Dark.

"Well, they taught you well." Eva said with a wink before clapping her hands. A big drinking bowl appeared from thin air. It was filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" White Tiger points at the bowl with a clear liquid.

"This liquid is a potion, used for transformation like turning yourself into another person or into any animals with the proper incantation." Eva explained. "But transforming someone who is metal being from space is different, we don't know the side-effects."

"I can take it." Yunna said softly, causing Rumble and Frenzy to worry.

Eva nodded as she looked at Zosia and gestured to the bowl. "Ready when you are."

Zosia nodded as she brought her staff and circled it on top of the bowl. "Metal into skin, steal into life, form a body of living and flesh for her to use." She enchanted.

The water glowed as Dr. Strange came over and added his spell. "Allow her soul to accept this form, turning into a metallic being and to a human. In both heart and spirit."

The water started to glow even brightly with those enchantments. "Now, place an object that was once her human self." Zosia instructed.

Yasahiro came with the chest, opening it as he revealed the strands of hair. He placed it in the bowl, dissolving as it made contact, causing the clear water turning sky blue. Dr. Strange lifted the bowl as Zosia came over to Yasahiro and took the picture of Yunna, when she was human, and turned towards the twelve witches.

"As this picture burns, it will become the fires of the candles that you hold, carrying her human form." Zosia said.

The twelve witches nodded as Eva came over with her light up candle. Zosia holds the picture and burns it on Eva's candle, turning it's fire into blue. Eva held her free hand near the fire before turning to her fellow witches, spreading her free arm wide, and her candle's fire turned all the twelve candles' fire to blue. They circled around the big lake, holding their candles, as Eva was in front of the lake's edge.

"Yunna, enter the water for your transformation to start." Zosia said to her gently.

Yunna nodded as she slowly made her way to the water. The lake reaches to her knees as she walks to the center of it. Once she did, she faced the Head Witch with Zosia and Dr. Strange.

Zosia closes her golden eyes briefly and whispers. "It's time."

Dr. Strange uses his magic to levitate the bowl towards Yunna. She grabs the bowl with her servos as she looks at her reflection of potion. It didn't reveal her Cybertronian face. No, it revealed her human face. Yunna knew that there's no turning back. Looking over to her friends, they, minus Dark, gave her worried looks. They were afraid of what's going to happen. The moon above them was full, giving a silent signal for Yunna to drink the potion. Yunna took a deep breath as she drank the potion, every single drop. In doing so, she drops the bowl, causing it to disappear before it could make contact with the water. Yunna started breathing heavily, holding her throat.

" _Humanum, Vita, Anima mea!"_ Zosia said the incantation as she held her staff high.

Dr. Strange uses his magic and follows Zosia's incantation. " _Humanum, Vita, Anima mea!"_

The Thirteen Witches lifted the candles and followed the incantation. " _Humanum, Vita, Anima mea!"_

The candles started to glow brightly as Yunna started sinking into the water as she was choking from the potion. Seeing this, Rumble and Frenzy began to panic and were about to jump in, trying to go in and save Yunna.

"Yo-yo!" They exclaimed, but were stopped by Eva.

" _ **Do not interfere! Her life will be lost if you do so!"**_ She exclaimed, her voice deep with magic.

Rumble and Frenzy backed off as they and the others watched helplessly when Yunna started to sink in the water of the lake. Eirin, Yasahiro, Vida, Lex, and Dragon Nina watched Yunna fully submerged into the water. Their expression shows their serious expression, knowing not to fear what will happen next. Wolf and Destiny were watching, their faces showing no expression. Wolf's face was covered up by a mask while Destiny was still feeling no emotions yet. Soon, the candles fires were shot above the lake and form a stream of blue fire onto water, setting it ablaze. The five teens and two minicons were shocked to see that, worried about Yunna. After a few seconds, the fire dies down, creating a glowing lake. Zosia lowers her staff and opens her eyes.

"Throw the object that is her prize position for the transformation to complete." Zosia instructed.

Yasahiro steps forwards to the lake before taking out the sapphire necklace. With a mighty throw, the necklace was sent flying to the center of the lake, creating a weak splash. As it made contact, the light disappeared, making the lake dark and reflectionless water. The candles on the witches hands turned back to normal as they stepped away from the lake. The others watched and waited for Yunna to come out, but she didn't.

"Come on, Yunna…" Dark said quietly.

"Resurface…" Spider-Man whispers.

The others watched and waited, worriedness was coming into their minds. After a short while, two minutes to be exact, Yunna emerges out of the water with full force, gasping for air. To everyone's shock, minus for those who keep their emotions in control, Yunna was no longer a Cybertronian, but a human!

The water reaching to her waist, her long hair was soaked as it covered her... _private_ parts of her body, due to her not having clothes on, as she hugged herself and tried to keep herself warm from sudden coldness. The sapphire necklace was dangled around her neck, indicating that it was worn after her transformation.

Eva holds her candle close before blowing it out. "It is done." She whispers.

Hearing this, Yasahiro walked on the lake, due to him being a ninja, he can stand, run, or walk on lakes, rivers, or even the ocean. He removes his cloak and wraps it around a sobbing Yunna before lifting her up from the waters and giving her comforting words.

"Shhh...Yunna, it's okay. You did it, it is over." He said gently as Yunna continued to sob.

"Her transformation is complete." Zosia said softly as she watched Yasahiro carrying Yunna. "She is now a techno-organic."

Yasahiro looked at Zosia and gave a respectful nod. "Arigatōgo, Zosia-san." He thanked her softly.

Zosia bowed at him. "You are welcomed. I will train her to control her form." She said.

"That's a good idea." Spider-Man said, hearing the idea.

"She will learn very quickly, after all. She is a Mikadzuki." Eirin pointed out.

Suddenly, Yunna opened her blue eyes, showing her Cybertronian eye color, as she looked at Zosia weakly. "Z-Zosia?" She spoke weakly.

"Rest, Yunna. You will regain your strength." Zosia said softly.

Yunna slowly lifted her head and faced Zosia with a weak yet happy smile. "Arigatōgo..." she whispers before passing out.

Zosia smiles at her softly and gently strokes her hair. "Sleep well, Yunna." She whispers.

Dr. Strange came over to them as Zosia looked at him with gratitude. "Thank you for your help, Dr. Strange."

Dr. Strange smiles. "You are very welcome, Lady Zosia."

Zosia looks at Eva. "And thank you as well, Eva."

Eva gave a smirk. "You are very welcome, Zo. And when you come to visit again, bring you some of your guests. My sisters seem to enjoy their... _company_." She said, referring to males who were being checked out by the witches, except Devlin.

Zosia glances at them and then to Eva. "I don't think we should count on that just yet."

Eva chuckled at that as Rumble and Frenzy came over to Yunna. "Is she okay?" They asked worriedly.

"She is fine, all she needs is rest." Eva said.

Then Dragon Nina came over and lowered herself. "I will carry her back to the ship." She said.

Yasahiro nodded with gratitude as he got on Nina with ease and held Yunna close. Wolf picks up Destiny since she refuses to move again As the others are ready to leave.

"You coming?" Dark asked Devlin, standing beside her mom.

Devlin waves her off. "Nah, I actually live here, so I don't need to come along. Though, you might want to explain to Foxtrot about her apprentice becoming a techno-organic.

Realization hit them as they remembered Foxtrot. She won't be pleased to find out that her apprentice became a techno-organic without her knowing.

"Ah, shit! I forgot." Dark mutters our.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything to her." Zosia assured her before turning to Eva. "I believe it's time for us to go."

Eva smirks. "It seems so, tell your friends they have my regards." She said.

With a wink from the witch queen, everything around them changed as they were suddenly no longer at the Witches Grove, instead, they were near the spot that was close to Mercury.

"Huh, that was crazy." White Tiger said in surprise.

"Witches magic is a mystery and filled with deceptions." Iron Fist said mysteriously.

"And we should be careful when we encounter them." Dark stated.

"And how hot they were." Nova said dreamily, thinking about the attractive witches. Dark made a blank look as she stood beside Nova. Lifting her fist, she whacks his helmet, making a loud ' _ **CLANK!'**_ in the process. "OW!"

"Let's move." Dark said in annoyance as they walked back to the path where Mercury was.

As they came back, Dark's prediction about Foxtrot being angry came true as she learned about Yunna turned into a techno-organic without her knowing. Zosia explained to the angry femme the reason. Yunna wanted to be a techno-organic in order to unite the clans of Yashida and Mikadzuki and wanted to feel human again, just a little bit. At first, Foxtrot didn't like the fact that her apprentice did to herself, so she could marry a male that she didn't love. But seeing Yunna sleeping peacefully, her anger and rage were replaced by a caring and devoted femme. She will let this slide, for now. And she told Mercury to set a course to the location of S.H.I.E.L.D. 's helicarrier.

Upon their arrival, Mercury dropped off the others while he, the Predacons, Yunna, the Cybertronians on board headed back to the island. Leonidas, Destiny, Cornelia, the Twins, Andrew, and the clones stayed with the Predacons since they weren't ready with the civilization yet. Zosia and Dr. Strange took Eirin and Yasahiro home, so they could tell the news about Yunna and Leonidas to their clans. Wolf and the three Yautjas left as well, saying their farewells to their friends, but will come back to get Marco, so he can explain about the island to the Elders, even though it was gone. He needs to explain about the hybrids. And Marco promised to explain after they finish off something important. Lex, Nina, and Vida left Mercury since they have to get back to their home.

The survivors were sitting in the medical room of the helicarrier. Dr. Connors was double checking on them, making sure that they didn't catch any sickness. As they waited to land, Agent Hill came in with Carson, Weyland's son. After hearing the news about his father's demise, Carson was devastated. He blamed himself for not knowing this sooner. He would've stopped his dad from going, he would live a nice and comfortable life.

"I'm so, sorry for what my dad did." Carson apologized to the D-Squad and the heroes. If I knew what he had planned, he could've…"

Fury came over and placed a hand on Carson's shoulder. "None of it is your fault, Carson. Your father didn't know what he was doing." He assured him.

"But should've known! My dad would have been alive if I stopped him." Carson explained sadly as he looked down. "My dad's lung cancer was getting worse and I knew that he needed rest. But he would listen."

"Your dad wanted to make history." Jay said, coming over to him. "He wanted everyone to know him as the man of discovery."

With that said, Jay gave Carson the paper that Weyland wanted him to give. Carson takes the paper and observes it before the D-Squad and two adults are called in to be transferred to a hospital for proper treatment. As they leave, Carson sits down on a chair. He looks at the letter carefully before slowly opens it. He reads the letter as he could hear his father's voice.

 _Carson,_

 _If you're reading this...I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry for everything. Because of my bad decision making, I got people endangered again. I know you must see a monster for what I have done and did. All because I wanted to make history, not for me, but for us. I wanted our family name to have a purpose instead of being remembered as a company that had a ten percent fall in share prices. I want our family name to be remembered as adventures. But my action gave our family name a bad reputation. So, I hope you can change that, make our family name great and be a better man than me. I know I wasn't a good father to you, I always bury myself with work and didn't spend as much time with you. I know you deserve better and I know the company will have a better chance with you now. And with this letter, the company is now yours, make a better future for yourself and your family._

 _Love, Dad._

With those words, Carson felt his eyes water, holding the piece of paper in his hand, he let the tears that he held back for so long fall down his eyes, as he cried his sadness of father's death and his words.

Later, the D-Squad and the two adults were taken into the hospital of New York, surrounded by reporters, asking about the kidnapping and their experience. No one replied as they were taken in. Doctors were giving them proper treatment, of course, Zosia and Dr. Strange used their magic to secretly make sure that doctors and nurses won't find out about their powers.

After they stayed in the hospital for a few days, they were sent home with S.H.I.E.L.D. escorts. They were greeted by the workers, Barry, Impossible Man, and Masrani. They were relieved to see them safe and sound. Owen's Raptor Squad were also happy to see them. Gem's parents were amazed to see Jurassic World, after the events of Jurassic Park, but they were soon fascinated by how well things are. The security is functioning well and the dinosaurs are friendly, most of them. They stayed at Jurassic World Hotel until Owen and the others built them a nice house that is close to his. Goliath, Wormy, Muncher, and Skipper stayed at the Xenomorph's Exhibit. They got used to their new pack as they were welcomed by Queenie. Wu studis them with Foxtrot, learning about their DNAs. The Experimented ones and the clones were safe on the island of Isola Della Vita with the Predacons and their Cybertronian friends. Yunna was getting better after her transformation into a Techno-Organic. She was getting used to her new form. Zosia visits the island with Yasahiro, checking on Yunna's progress and training her. So far, she was getting better and better. They were happy that they were home. But they go soon since they have to attend an important event.

Charles Bishop Weyland's funeral.

Carson sent the invite. All of Weyland's colleagues, business partners, and relatives are going to be there. They agreed to go since it was there since he was their friend too. Dark, disguised as a human, came to the funeral with Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist, all in their civilians, wearing black for the funeral. There were many tears in the funeral.

Val, who's hair is now a boy cut style but with a small blue clip on, was standing beside her uncle, both wearing black as they held white roses. Everyone was there. Heck, Foxtrot was there in her holoform with Skyhowl, Yunna, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Diamond Silke, and Sage. They were there for the funeral. During the memorial service, there were some people crying. Carson stood in the front seat with his fiancé, Martha Turner. She has red hair and brown eyes as she was saddened to see her future father-in-law had died. The exhibition team that went with Weyalnd during the search of the pyramid was there. Sebastian De Rosa, Thomas Parks, and Graeme Miller. Lex was there too, showing respect to the fallen man. Carson took over the company and made it great. He donated computers for schools for learning programs and orphanages. He made the company have a great reputation and the media believe that he's a better man than his father. But Carson believed that his dad was a good man. Max Stafford was beside them, he is now their bodyguard.

Soon after the service, they said their final goodbyes before they buried the coffin that has the picture of Weyland inside on the ground. Carson placed his hand on the coffin and sighs a bit, tears coming from his eyes.

"I love you dad." He whispers before letting go as Martha comforts her lover.

After they placed white roses on top of the coffin, it was buried on the ground. People watched sadly as the man that was fighting his cancer can finally rest in peace. After the funeral, they soon have the reception. Weyland's colleagues said their condolences to Carson, who sadly thanked them. Dark in her human form was wearing a black long dress with Spider-Man, who is in his civilian Peter Parker, as they watched the reception.

"This must be so hard for Carson." Spider-Man said sadly, looking at the new owner of Weyland Industries.

Dark nodded. "Yeah...Zosia contacted me. She said she and Dr. Strange has prepared the ceremony of the deceased children that were experimented on."

Spider-Man nodded in understanding. "Tell her that we will be there for them." He softly, thinking of those innocent children that have been through hell because of Mortem.

"We'll go soon after everyone is ready." Dark said as they stayed at the reception for a while.

* * *

Few days after the funeral of Weyland, Dark, Spider-Man and the heroes were at Zosia's private island with the Predacons and their friends. Leonidas, Cornelia, Andrew, Stefano and Giovanna, the clones, and Destiny were there for the fallen children. Zosia's adopted children were holding candles for the ceremony. Dr. Strange was there to show his condolences to the fallen children. Owen, Claire, Marco, Wu, and Masrani were also taken to the island, to see the beauty of the magical island. Impossible Man and Rocco were there too, being there for the children. Zosia has placed all the fallen experimented children's belongings on lily pads, gently putting them on a beautiful lake called Lake Serene. Dark and the heroes were no longer in civilians as they wear their heroes outfits while Dark is back to her demon form. Vida, Devlin, Lex and Nina were there. Nina is in her human form, but still wears her mask. Lex is wearing her armor, but not her helmet. They were there for the burial of the fallen children.

All heads were down, showing their respects to the fallen. It was dark, but the stars were shining brightly with the full moon. There were fireflies surrounding the area and flowers that emitted lights for them, it was a beautiful place for the ceremony.

"Children of the fallen." Zosia began softly, her eyes looking at the items on the lily pads. "Your journeys have been filled with misfortunes and pain. But do not worry, for you all can be in peace. Let your souls be free from the pain you have suffered, reunite yourself with your loved ones in heaven and find true peace."

Soon, the lily pads started floating away and forming circles around each other. The group watched as the fireflies landed on the lily pads with the items that belonged to the fallen children. Once each fireflies landed on their own lily pads, lights were illuminated, forming into children. Everyone could see them. Dark saw a familiar eyeless ghost girl. Her eyes now returned and her blond hair no longer messy, she was wearing a stylish outfit and jean jacket that Dark found and knew that it belonged to her. The ghost girl gave Dark and the heroes a gratitude smile.

" _Thank you."_ She said softly.

Dark smirks while Spider-Man smiles under his mask. "You're welcome." He said gently.

The girl smiles before a little girl, about the same age as Val, with strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes came over, holding the doll that Spider-Man found on her cell. She smiles at Spider-Man happily as she gives him a wave. Smiling, Spider-Man waves back to her, feeling a swell of emotions coming to him. Soon, the other fallen children thanked the heroes that found their belongings. Power Man smiles when a little boy about eight was happily tossing the baseball up and down, smiling at him for bringing him to peace. White Tiger couldn't help but giggle when the little girl wearing a princess dress was wearing the Tiara that she found was bowing at her happily. Iron Fist smiles and bowed at a toddler wearing the missing pink he found. And Nova couldn't help but give a small salute to a boy wearing an astronaut costume and was holding the toy rocket. All the children thanked the heroes for freeing them. Destiny looked over the children, causing them to look at her. She knew that she killed them by Parasita's control, she didn't want to, but she had to. She lowers her head and tries to muster out a word.

"S-Sorry…" She said in a croaky and apologetic tone.

They smiled at her and nodded. Soon, Zosia lifted her staff high as it created a glow. "Go now, children. Go to the heaven's above and be free." She said with a smile.

Soon, the children all giggled and laughed happily as they all turned into balls of light before they danced around the lake before they flew to the sky and into the clouds that formed a bright light, allowing the children to enter the heaven's. Everyone, including Dark, smiled at that. Destiny couldn't smile yet, but she was happy that the fallen children had found peace.

"They're free." Dark whispers out.

Spider-Man nodded, smiling under his mask. "I bet my Uncle Ben is taking care of those children." He said softly as he looked up to the star filled sky with a smile under his mask. Tears were forming in his eyes as he whispered out. "He's always there to look out for others."

Dark smirks as she looks up. "I bet he does." She said, nudging his arm. "After all, someone has to keep an eye on those kids."

Spider-Man laughs a bit at that. Unaware of them, the four heroes were watching them from afar, seeing how they were interacting. They find it strange and suspicious about Dark and Spider-Man's interaction.

"They're daaaatttiiinnggg!" Nova whispers out to the group, causing the group to quickly cover his mouth, telling him to be quiet before Dark could hear him, she almost did. But she and the others were distracted as they watched the stars above the night sky.

* * *

 **One more chapter before the final ending. Sorry for the wait, there were complications in my story. That I want to add and not to add.** **I got some idea with the witches from the** **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** **Season 03 Episode 12 called the Nightsisters. So, there could be a thriller in the story. Hope you guys liked it.** **Anyways, it's almost till the end and I will first make some chapters in the Predacon Rewrite before the Little Girl and the Na'vi. And I turned off my PM for a while, so I won't get distracted by messages until I finish my last chapter of the Xenomorphs.**

 **I hope you guys liked it.**


	34. Epilogue

**Here's the final chapter of the Xenomorphs, thank you for all the amazing readers that were patient and supportive, even though there were some that bossed me around for years. But all in all, thank you and enjoy the last chapter.**

 **And if any of you ask if Dark and Spider-Man are going to be a couple, I am not sure. Even though one of my cousins told me that Spider-Man has many relationships in many multi-universes.**

 **So, to make things fair, leave a vote on the comments section, to see who agrees to ship Dark Twilight and Spider-Man.**

 **And also, Leonidas and Yunna are not a thing. But the reason why I made them engaged, so there can be drama and suspense in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Jurassic World, the tourists were having a great time since they got to see the new Xenomorph Exhibit. Business has never been better thanks to D-Squad. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been on the search for Uberto Mortem's whereabouts. He became one of S.H.I.E.L.D. 's dangerous wanted criminals since his father had kidnapped thousands of children and experimented on them and he tried to continue his research. So far, they couldn't find any traces of him yet.

The survived experiments, Leonidas, Andrew, Cornelia, Destiny, Stefano and Giovanna, and the clones were safely at the Isola Della Vita, being watched over by the Predacons, Diamond Silk and her crew, the Dinobots _**(Sorry if I forgot to mentioned them earlier)**_ and Yunna. Speaking of Yunna, she has gotten used to her techno-organic form. She's learning how to turn into a human and Cybertronian by Zosia. Yasahiro has sent Yunna many new stylish clothes. As it turns out, Yunna's Godfather, Isao Yasahiro, is actually the CEO of the Yasahiro Corporation, a multi-billion tech company. And boy he has a LOT of money. And Foxtrot was lucky that Yunna didn't end up being a spoiled brat since she is well mannered and respectful to her friends. Leonidas and Yunna were trained together in order to keep their skills up. Their relationship is neutral. They don't have a romantic feeling, even though they were engaged. Yunna saw him as an older brother, but she has to marry him in order to unite the clans.

When Rumble and Frenzy found out that Yunna was getting married, they were shocked and angered by this and begged Foxtrot that it wasn't true. Sadly, it was true, Foxtrot told them that Yunna is engaged with Leonidas and there was no way of convincing Yunna to call it off since it was signed by the clans. It was sad, but Yunna accepted her faith, she didn't want to disappoint her clan and for her late father.

Foxtrot was decrypting the information that Dark had in the USB. She agreed to help to decrypt the information, in order to find out more about the experiments' lives, and finding info in arresting Uberto Mortem. So, she's doing S.H.I.E.L.D. a favor in finding the information they need.

Stefano and Giovanna had gotten used to their new lives. They stayed with the Predacons, learning and adapting to be socializing with others. As it turns out, they can talk, they just didn't feel like it. They have a strong Italian accent. They discovered this when Val was talking to them.

"What do you guys like to do?" Val asked, sitting beside Stefano and Giovanna.

They were sitting on desks that were provided by Mercury. They and the clones were in a private room that could fit them all in as they were reading books that were provided by Zosia. They were studying new information about the outside world, preparing themselves if they go out.

"I don't think they can talk yet, Val." Marco said, carrying a stack of books and setting them on a table. "They stopped talking after Mortem experimented on them."

Val pouted a bit. "That's not true! Maybe they don't like talking to Mortem." She said as she looked at the twins. "Right?"

"Si." Stefano and Giovanna answered with a strong Italian accent.

"Oh, that's ni-The hell?! You guys can talk?!" Marco asked in shock as he looked at the twins, who were casually looking at him.

Stefano and Giovanna looked at him with brows raised. "Of course we can talk." Stefano stated.

"We just don't feel like talking towards our so-called…'uncle'." Giavanna hand quoted.

Marco stared at them, jaws dropped. The information from Mortem of his niece and nephew were faulty. Soon, Damien came in with a box of parts of broken toys or a machine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at them.

"Stefano and Giovanna can talk!" Val said happily.

Damien blinked and shrugged. "That's cool. Anyways, have you seen Andrew? I need him to make him build something for me." He said.

Marco snaps out of it and turns towards Damien with suspicion. "Why?"

"One of his files that I st-" Damien cuts mid-sentence when Marco raises a brown at him. "-I mean ' _search'_ from the files that we brought. And found out that Andrew can build stuff from junk."

"And what do you want him to build?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"To build cool toys and gadgets!" Damien grins. "Have you seen him?"

"We believe he's outside near the lake." Stefano and Giovanna answered in unison, causing Marco to glance at them strangely.

Damien grins. "Thanks!"

He ran out of the big ship and went to the big lake. As he ran past the trees, Cornelia was sitting near a small stream, watching little fishes swimming by. The island of Isola Della Vita was so peaceful. Free from any danger or terrors unlike Mortem's island. Here, Cornelia and the others can explore and admire the beauty. She enjoys the Predacons' presence. They may be big, but they have gentle sparks and soon became good friends with those metal giants. Cornelia was wearing an oversize white dress that reached below her knees. Zosia gave them clothes. It's either a white dress, white shirts and pants, or white jumpers. Till now, Zosia will be the one providing them new clothes.

But all in all, Cornelia never felt so happy in her life. However, her peace was disturbed when she felt a cold and powerful force. Looking up, Cornelia saw Destiny, wearing an oversize dress with long sleeves, standing from a distance, standing in front of a tree, staring at a nest with a mamma bird.

Cornelia stared at her for a moment, a feeling of fear came into her chest. She could never forget how she had fought for her life, barely surviving Destiny's attacks. Shew was so...savage. Battle after battle, Destiny still remains victorious. Cornelia won once, her Thunderbird only activated a little to defend herself against Destiny. She was the lucky one while others weren't so lucky. She remembered in some files that she and the others were supposed to be a team called the Psycho Group. Weaponized humans that have powers to fight. They would have been the most unstoppable group. But they were rescued and were placed in a safe haven. Though, Cornelia wasn't comfortable being close to Destiny. After all, she was the one that almost tried to kill her...twice.

Cornelia then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Andrew standing behind her. He was wearing a plain white shirt, white knee pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but it didn't bother him. He enjoyed the soft on his feet. Smiling gently, Cornelia sent a telepathic message to him.

" _Hello, Andrew."_ She greeted him kindly.

"Still using telepathy for communicating?" Andrew asked in a clear tone. Andrew has been learning how to speak properly, thanks to Quinn and Aggie. His vocal cords had healed and he was able to speak properly now. And he's using it well.

Cornelia smiles and nods. " _Yes, Foxtrot said my vocals are yet to heal. For now, I am speaking through the mind."_ She explains to Andrew, watching him sitting down next to her.

"So, it seems." Andrew nodded a bit, resting one of his arms on his lifted leg. He opened an eye and noticed that Cornelia was staring at Destiny, who was busy looking up at the bird's nest. He looked fully towards a worried Cornelia. "Still not trusting her?"

Cornelia sighs mentally. " _Whenever I see her, I see that savage experiment that wants only to kill. I know she was forgiven by the fallen children, but…"_

"But you're still afraid of her, right?" He asked her.

Cornelia nodded. " _Yes, no matter how I tried, I still couldn't face my fear towards Destiny."_ She explained sadly.

They both watched as Destiny started walking away, towards a far direction, leaving the two alone. Everyone knew that Destiny has become mellow...sort of. Though, they kept constant watch on her. Destiny has gotten into um...dangerous situations like falling down the road, almost drowning on the lake, burying herself alive in snow, and almost falling off a cliff. And those things happened yesterday! They didn't know why, but Sage had a theory that due to her isolation for so long, she doesn't know how to adapt to her new free life. All she can think of is doing dangerous things. Probably because she was once a circus performer and ended up doing dangerous acts.

"You know, you have to face your fear and confront her." Andrew said to Cornelia, looking at the other side of the stream.

Cornelia sighs a bit. "I know, but...every time I go near, something inside of me prevents me from even talking to her. Like...like I'm still afraid of her." Cornelia explained to Andrew.

Andrew could see that Cornelia was still afraid of Destiny, no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't face her. Andrew didn't feel any fear towards Destiny. After all, he, Leonidas, Jay, and Gem didn't face Destiny since they didn't lose their sparring matches. Well, Gem didn't do any sparring matches, just experimentation. But Cornelia had a traumatic event that nearly lost her life. Then a lost memory came to him. Before he was taken, he had a family, a mom and a dad, and a little sister. He remembered being young that he was afraid of riding a bike, he would fall and hurt himself. No matter how he tried, he would always fall and he was starting to be afraid to ride a bike. Then his dad came and helped him ride his bike. Andrew's dad holds the back of the bike's seat as Andrew pedals away and slowly but steadily, his dad lets go and Andrew is able to ride his bike, no longer afraid of falling.

That memory made Andrew wonder about his family, he doesn't remember their names or their faces, but he remembered the activities they did together.

"I remember in my past, before I experimented. I used to have a family. I don't remember their names and faces, but I remember how they help me overcome my fears." Andrew explains as a small smile comes to his face.

Cornelia stares at her friend in curiosity. " _What are you saying, Andrew?"_

"I'm saying that you are not alone. You have friends now to help you overcome your fears." He said. Instantly, he held Cornelia's hand, causing the psychic clone to feel a strange emotion. But his words encourage Cornelia as she rests her head on Andrew's shoulder, sending a wave of gratitude emotions to him.

" _Thank you, Andrew."_ She thanked him.

Andrew didn't say anything, he allowed Cornelia to rest on his shoulder until she had the strength to confront Destiny. After a while, the two got up and searched for Destiny. They were holding hands since Cornelia has issues of being alone. Soon, they found Destiny, sitting on top of a cliff, her hair was blown backward by the wind, not caring if it was covering her face. Andrew and Cornelia walked behind her as they watched the girl looking at the horizon. Andrew lets go of Cornelia's hand and gestures her to go. Cornelia hesitated but nodded. She carefully made her way to Destiny, sitting next to her, hugging her legs in the process. There was an awkward silence between the two. Andrew was standing from afar, watching the two and trying to interact. Cornelia was about to send a telepathic message until she spotted a picture in Destiny's hands. It was her old picture when she was young, performing in Circus Phantasticus. It was the only thing she had left of her family. A sense of pity came into Cornelia's mind. She couldn't blame Destiny. She too was a victim of Mortem's experiments. She lost her whole family because of him. And she had a Parasita in her brain to tell her to kill the others. And in the process, it damaged her so bad, that she could barely think and talk. Then suddenly, Cornelia was startled by Destiny as she said in a raspy voice.

"S-Sor-rr-ry...f-fo-for...sc-a-ri-ri-ring...y-o-you…" Destiny apologized the best way she could.

Cornelia stared at her in shock. Destiny somehow knew that she scared her since they fought, and she wanted to apologize. Suddenly, Destiny faced her, the wind dying down a bit, allowing her hair to fall down her shoulders, as she uses her free hand to bring out a hairpin that is a blue flower design. Cornelia stared at the hair piece in shock. She looks at Destiny before she notices the picture of a girl, probably one of Destiny's older sisters, was wearing the same hair clip. Destiny must've kept it safe, wanting to remember her family. And now, she wanted her to have it. Cornelia forms a small smile as she takes the hair clip and puts it on her left side of her hair. Cornelia smiles at it as she faces Destiny.

" _Thank you, Destiny."_ She said kindly.

Suddenly, Destiny brought herself close and rested her head on Cornelia's shoulder. Surprised, Cornelia looked down at Destiny and felt a gentle aura coming from her. Smiling, Cornelia gently hugs Destiny, finally overcoming the long fear she had on her. Andrew smiles at them, finally making up from their traumatic fight. As they let go, Leonidas and Yunna, in human form, came walking by, searching for them.

"There you three are." Yunna said kindly as Destiny and Cornelia got up. "Foxtrot-sensei is having something to tell us back at Mercury-kun."

"Did she find out more info about us?" Andrew asked them.

"Almost, she has just found a little information and wants to discuss it with us." Leonidas explained.

Nodding, they followed the two betrothed lead the three back to Mercury. There, they met up with the others, including Fury. He came when Foxtrot contacted him, saying some info about Mortem. The clones were seated in their own area of a counter or standing on the floor. Foxtrot was at the monitors, facing everyone, satisfied that they're all here.

"Alright, Mercury and I decrypted some information from the data that Dark and the heroes collected." Foxtrot explained, showing the information on the screen. "We found out that Mortem fused his serums that he created to their DNAs. However, the interesting part was Cornelia's and Destiny's DNAs."

This caught everyone' attention, they looked over to Cornelia and Destiny. The psychic clone was shocked to hear this information while Destiny...well, let's just say she was eyeing on Damien, who was eating a sandwich.

"Why is that?" Marco asked Foxtrot.

"You know why you didn't know that Destiny had psychic abilities?" Foxtrot questioned him, earning a nod from the single dad. "Well, as it turns out, Mortem infused the same DNA of Cornelia's to Destiny's. That way, she too has the psychic ability."

"Wait!" Dark cuts her off, causing everyone to look at her. "If they share the same DNAs, wouldn't that make them like sisters?"

"Correct, Mortem uses Cornelia's DNA to ensure Destiny's psychic ability."

"That's why I didn't know." Marco said suddenly. "Mortem must've done this secretly, preventing anyone from knowing."

" _Me and Destiny are...sisters?"_ Cornelia suddenly asked in their minds, her emotions were filled with shock and confusion.

Foxtrot nodded. "It seems so, but there was a reason why." She said before looking at Mercury. "Mercury, please play the video?"

" _On it."_ Mercury said as he turned on his screen to reveal the video of Mortem, standing behind a bullet proof glass wall with a snarling Destiny.

" _Log 1243, it's been six years already and experiment X77 still refuses to cooperate. Not even when I put that parasite on her brain, she still won't listen. However, during her battle with C-20034, she somehow lost and C-20034 gained supremacy. I believe that if I combined C-20034's power into X77. Not only will this gain X77 psychic abilities, but she would be controlled by C- 20034 in a symbiotic relationship. Isn't that right, X77?"_

The video shows Mortem turning towards the savage child as she roars at the glass, banging it as she tries to break out and kill him. The video ended after that, causing everyone to wonder.

"A what?" Swoop the Pteranodon Dinobot.

"Symbiosis is the interaction between two different biological organisms, working together for survival." Yunna explained.

"Very well done, Yunna." Foxtrot complimented her apprentice. "With that symbiotic relationship, Mortem believes that Cornelia could control Destiny."

"But instead she tried to kill her, twice." Nova pointed out, causing annoying looks from the grown ups and teens. "No offense." He said to Cornelia, who gave him the look.

" _None taken...I think."_ She said.

"Is there any more information about Mortem's research?" Fury asked.

The others were unaware that Destiny was standing next to Damien, who was eyeing at her wearily while chewing his sandwich.

"Well, the files were encrypted enough to give us a challenge, but we were able to find out that he was researching something impossible." Foxtrot explained.

"And that is?" Dark questioned, getting suspicious about this.

Foxtrot looked at her and said. "Time traveling."

This caught everyone's attention, including Fury's. That was unexpected, they didn't know that Mortem was trying to Time Travel.

"AAAHHH!"

They all jolted in surprise as they heard Damien screamed. Turning around, they saw Destiny was sitting on Damien's back, who was lying on the floor, struggling to break free, as she was eating his sandwich.

"Somebody save me!" He begged as he struggled to escape from Destiny's hold, who was just sitting on his back and eating his sandwich that she took from him.

"Oh, boy. Can somebody help him?" Quinn asked.

Gem was smirking the whole scene. "Is it wrong that we should just leave them like this?" She asked in amusement.

Damien gave her an annoyed look. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! You're _such_ a comedian!" Damien sarcastically exclaimed before two of the clones of Stefano and Giovanna came and picked up the unfazed Destiny, who was still eating the sandwich, and carried her off Damien. The boy got up and huffed in annoyance.

"Note to self, don't eat when Destiny's around." He reminded himself as the clones placed Destiny at the corner, still eating the sandwich.

"Okay, back to time traveling, you're saying that Mortem was trying to figure out Time Traveling?" Spider-Man asked Foxtrot.

"I know it may sound impossible-"

Nova butts in. "Which it is!"

Foxtrot ignores him and continues. "But it is true, Mortem was trying to make his own time machine." Foxtrot explained.

"But the question is...why? Why build a time machine?" White Tiger asked.

That's when Dark realizes something. "Wait, I found something in one of his research labs, called Project Time Jumper." She said as she took out a folder that she was keeping. She handed it over to Fury as she explains. "It was dated at the year 1940, during the war of the Nazi."

Fury reads the files in the folder with suspicion. "It says here that three scientists were working on a Time Machine that was meant to end World War II and what way to stop it was to prevent it from happening." Dark explained.

"Wow! It's like what they say about time traveling." Nova said in surprise.

"And should I dare ask about those people who told you that?" Foxtrot asked him.

That's when Nova started counting his fingers as he listed out the names. "Star Trek, Terminator, Time Cop, Time After Time, Quantum Leap, A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time, Hot Tub Time Machine, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel. And, oh! Die Hard? Wait, no that's not it."

"ANYWAYS…" Dark spoke, causing Nova to shut up. "The three scientists that were working on this project were Dr. Lincoln Darren, Dr. Bertha Warren, and Dr. Matteo Mortem."

"Wait, did you say Matteo Mortem?" Marco suddenly asked, causing Dark to nod. "That's Mortem's dad."

"You know this?" Fury asked.

Marco nodded. "Yes, Mortem was obsessed with his father's work in building a Time Machine. His father and his teammates worked together to create a time portal which they called Anomaly." He explained.

"Anomaly?" Diamond Silk asked him.

"Yes, this anomaly is a time portal that allows them to cross to another time." Marco explained.

"Do you know what was on the other side?" Fury asked the former spy of Mortem.

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened. I tried to find out more about the anomaly but I only found nothing, except that two scientists disappeared through the portal." Marco said, trying to give enough information to them.

"Disappeared? What do you mean by disappeared?" Power Man asked.

"The three scientists entered the anomaly, but only one came back." Marco explained, causing everyone to tense or get interested in the story while Destiny continues munching on the sandwich. "The two Dr. Darren and Dr. Matteo Mortem. Those two didn't come back after they entered the anomaly."

"And only Dr. Warren came back." Dark finished Marco's sentence.

Marco nodded. "That's right, what I heard about Bertha Warren is that she was terrified."

"Why's that?" Kendall asked, standing beside Leonidas with Yunna.

"Well, in the notes, Dr. Warren saw a monster. An unknown creature of some kind." He explained.

"Hmm...I think me and my sister heard this story before." Stefano said, causing everyone to look at him. "Our Papà told us stories about our grandfather. He disappeared in their lives after a failed science experiment."

Giovanna agrees with her brother. "Si, Papà told us this story."

"Story of what?" Spider-Man asked.

Stefano began the story. "You see, Papà once told us that Ms. Warren saw our grandfather being eaten by a giant reptilian monster when he entered the portal, followed by Dr. Lincoln Darren after he saved Ms. Warren's life."

"No one knows what this creature looks like, but Ms. Warren was able to escape and the anomaly suddenly closed and their invention destroyed." Giovanna added. "And probably the reason why the project was shut down by the government believing that it was too dangerous to use or that it was not going to work."

"So, what happened to Dr. Warren?" White Tiger asked.

"We don't know." Stefano answers calmly. "Papà hasn't seen her since that incident."

"Maybe she went into hiding?" Yunna suggested.

"Why do you think she's hiding?" Sludge the Brontosaurus Dinobot questioned.

"Well, if I had information on how to build a time machine, I would hide from the people that want me to use me to create such a device." Yunn explained.

"She's right." Marco said in agreement. "Dr. Warren must've gone into hiding after the machine broke."

"And because of her sudden disappearance, the government must have shut down the project." Dark added before looking at Yunna. "Good thinking, Yunna."

Yunna smiles at her before Fury said. "So, if Dr. Warren is MIA the government must be searching for her."

"Could be, but if they couldn't find her, she must have gone off country to be away from the government." Foxtrot theorized.

"Though, she might have used a fake ID to get out of the country. But the problem is, what country is she in?" Marco stated.

"We'll search in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s satellite and once we get info, we'll contact you in a private line. That way, the government won't find out about this." Fury explained.

Foxtrot nodded. "Agreed, there might be some government officials that might want to know about it and might have malicious ideas on using the time machine."

"So, we all agree that we keep it a secret?" Marco asked the group.

"Yes/ _Yes_." Everyone, minus Destiny, agreed. The clones nodded in response, agreeing to

Marco then glares at the Rocco the talking ferret. "Rocco, what did I just say?" He questioned him almost threateningly.

"Don't tell anyone about the secret time machine or you'll end up feeding me to the hybrids." Rocco said almost in fear, remembering how Marco threatened him before when they came back from the horror island.

Foxtrot nodded. "Okay, dismiss!"

With that, everyone left Mercury. Cornelia went over to Destiny, who just finished the sandwich, and looked at her. Cornelia smiles and offers a hand. Destiny looks at her hand blankly before taking it. Cornelia leads Destiny outside with Andrew tagging along while Damien chases after them with the box of broken parts. Owen went off to pick up his nieces, Val and Celestia (The little dragon views Owen as her own Uncle and can call him Uncle Owen), and take them home. He walked past some clones and noticed handmade name tags. The females were Texas, South, Carolina and the males were New Jersey, Dakota, North. Basically, all the clones' name tags were either different types of states, cities, towns, or countries.

"The hell? What's with the name tags?" Owen suddenly asked.

That's when Stefano and Giovanna came over to him. "Your nieces, Val and Celestia, were kind enough to give our clones names." Stefano explains.

"They have some imagination that we used to have, before our _uncle_ stripped it away from our lives." Giovanna added almost angrily, hating that their so called uncle took their childhood away. "But we admire your nieces' kindness towards others."

With that, they left the ship towards the outside, leaving Owen with his thoughts. Owen knew that Val and Celestia were special, sharing bonds and helping others in need. He smiles at the thought of their generosity towards others before going off searching for them. Luckily, he found them outside, handing out the name tags to other clones.

"Your name is Virginia, yours is Wyoming, you are California." Val said to each and every clone that didn't have name tags yet, so that no one will get confused. Celestia was the one who handed out the name tags, helping Val out the best way she can. Owen smiles at them, deciding that he'll let Val and Celestia finish their job. Then a portal opened to reveal Zosia and Dr. Strange with a big wardrobe coming behind them.

"Woah! Z, Doc, what's with the fancy wardrobe?" Dark asked as she and the others came out.

"This is a magical wardrobe that I made for your friends. That way, they can choose what styles they like." Zosia explained.

This caught Damien's attention. "Really?!" He exclaimed excitedly as he zoomed over to the wardrobe with a grin. "Okay! Okay! Let me try! Um...Oh! Elvis!"

The wardrobe's doors and magical energy like glitters, swirling around Damien and turning his outfit into Elvis Presley. Damien grins and asks the wardrobe some random costumes like from Star Trek, Terminator, Knight armor, and so on. Zosia smiles before snapping her fingers, causing the wardrobe to close and Damien returns back to his old clothes.

"Why don't we allow our guests to have their outfits?" Zosia suggested.

Damien blushed in embarrassment as he gave a cheeky grin while rubbing the back of his head. He runs off as Leonidas, Andrew, Cornelia, Destiny, Stefano and Giovanna, and the clones get their clothes. The wardrobe gave them their outfits that they shall wear when they go outside. _**(Reminder, I will post their design soon in my deviantart.)**_

"You all look lovely." Zosia said kindly with a smile, looking at the group's new clothes.

Leonidas stared at his outfit for a while and shrugged. "It's nice." He said softly.

" _It's really comfortable."_ Cronelia complemented with a smile which Andrew agreed. They turned towards Destiny, who was wearing an oversized red sweater, she was staring at everyone blankly as her eyes show no satisfaction.

"Meh…" She grunted out, though Cornelia could tell she likes her outfit.

"Since that's taken care of. Cornelia, Dr. Strange has something for you." Zosia said kindly.

" _For me?"_ Cornelia asked in surprise.

Dr. Strange nodded as he brought out his hands and summoned a picture of him when he was a student in medical college, beside him was Dr. Wilbert Gibson. Cornelia's eyes widened in shock to see her creator's face. He was slightly young but his round glasses were unforgettable.

" _It's...it's my father."_ She whispers softly.

Dr. Strange nodded slowly. "Yes, he was my mentor in medical school. He taught me everything that he learned. He was a good mentor and..a friend. He disappeared soon after his daughter, Elia, died. That was the last time I ever saw him."

Cornelia looks at the picture of her creator. She remembers how he tried to protect her from Mortem and his men, how he helped her control her powers and understanding who she is. He hid her from the world, that way, she can live a normal life. She smiles as she hugs the picture gently as she looks at Dr. Strange happily before she gave him a hug, surprising the Sorcerer Supreme in the process. He looks at her as Cornelia sends a telepathic message to him.

" _Thank you."_ She whispers.

Dr. Strange smiles and hugs her back before they both let go. Then Marco came over to them, seeing the picture that Cornelia made him realize something. Taking out something from his pocket, he revealed the pocket watch that once belonged to Dr. Gibson. He handed it over to Cornelia as he gave her a smile.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said kindly.

Using her psychic power, Cornelia levitated the pocket watch to her, opening it in the process. It reveals Dr. Gibson, his wife, and his little daughter, Elia Gibson. Cornelia stared at the photo with wide eyes as she used her free hand to hold the pocket watch gently, eyes filled with tears. She holds the pocket watch gently as she gives Marco a gratitude and sends a telepathic thank you to him. Marco smiles back and gives a nod.

With that, everything was in peace.

* * *

Two weeks go by, Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were searching for Bertha Warren, in attempt to find out more about Project Time Jumper. So far, they didn't find any information about her. As if she just vanished from the world. Foxtrot was still decoding the files of Mortem's. Dr. Wu was observing the new Xenomorphs in his lab. He was excited to learn about them. He and Foxtrot studied the behavior of the new Xenomorphs. They obeyed Quinnie nicely since they felt a connection with her and served her. Even though it excited Wu to study new Xenomorphs, he got a call from a colleague of his named Dr. Rita Sims, the lead researcher at Boite Canyon Arctic Research Facility.

She contacted him because there were recent activities of Fireflies (Assblasters) and Graboids in the area. Which was no surprise since the D-Squad mentioned to him about the Arctic Graboid that saved them from the Pyramid. And since he has been studying the Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies, Wu decided to go. But there was a problem, he needed someone to watch over the Xenomorphs while he was gone.

He would ask the D-Squad, but they were busy. Alex and Sofia were going to watch the hybrids. Mike and Jay were going to help Owen with the raptors. Quinn, Aggie, Gem, Damien, Kendall, and Val were going with him to help and tame those Graboids and Fireflies. Yunna volunteered to watch the Xenos while they were gone. But she needs assistance. So, the possible way was to ask Dark for a favor.

Since Dark was going with them, she had ' _friends'_ that could assist Yunna in keeping an eye on the Xenos while they were gone. Foxtrot was going to assist him with the research. Cornelia, Andrew, Destiny, and Leonidas were going to explore Jurassic World with Barry as their tour guide, since he knows around the park. Stefano and Giovanna stayed at Isola Della Vita, doing some research about the outside world with their clones.

Spider-Man was at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, training with his friends and other young heroes. It was how they kept their strength up and learned new tactics. Fury had the training robots advance, giving the heroes some challenge. However, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova learned new tricks from Mortem's Island, and used the new gadget that Dark gave them, except Nova. He didn't get any new weapons. Using their new tricks and skills that they made, they were able to take down the new training bots.

"Alright! Who's awesome at taking down those buckets of bolts? This guy!" Nova bragged.

White Tiger rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, keep telling yourself that, Nova." She said sarcastically.

Spider-Man shook his head before his phone rang. Moving away from the group, he answered his cellphone. "Hello? Oh, hey Dark. What's up?"

The screen was doubled to reveal Dark on Jurassic World, where she was standing near the Hybrid Paddock, calling Spider-Man.

"Not much. But listen, I need a little favor to ask you." Dark said to Spider-Man on the phone.

"Um...should I ask what the favor is about?" Spider-Man dared to ask.

Dark snorts her laugh. "Relax, Spidey. It's not life threatening...well kind of. I need someone to help Yunna to watch over the Xenos while I help out Dr. Wu and Foxtrot in the Arctic. Apparently, there were Graboids sightings there, they need a professional on these guys and I have to accompany them."

"Wow, that sounds big." Spider-Man complimented, unaware of his friends were watching him from a distance.

"Yeah, the others can't help Yunna to watch the Xenos because they have work to do in the park. And since Wu and Foxtrot sort of trust you and your friends, they need you to watch over the Xenos while we're gone."

"Huh, that's a big ho-wait...what do you mean by ' _sort of'_ trust us? You think they don't trust us in Yunna to watch over the Xenos?" Spider-Man asked suspiciously.

Dark shrugs as she was still on the phone. "Well, _soorryy_! It's not my fault Foxtrot has trust issues and Wu isn't comfortable that there's no other professionals watching the Xenos."

"Oh, come on! We're not that bad!" Spider-Man defended, earning silence from Dark. "Okay, we may have caused trouble in the past, but come on!"

As Spider-Man talks Dark on the phone, the other young heroes watch him from afar, not sure what's going on. White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova that he's talking to Dark while the others don't know he's talking too. Dark didn't meet the other young heroes since she had private missions that were given to Fury.

"So...who's he talking to?" Kid Arachnid asked Spider-Man's teammates.

"He's probably talking to Dark Twilight." White Tiger answered casually.

"Who's Dark Twilight?" Dagger asked curiously, didn't know about Dark Twilight along with the others.

"Dark Twilight or Dark is the new hero that Agent Fury assigned to be partnered with Spider-Man." Iron Fist explained, watching Spider-Man almost arguing Dark on the phone.

Scarlet Spider was watching and listening to Spider-Man talking with Dark on the phone. "It sounds like they're dating."

Nova almost laughed. "Oh, they are." He said with a grin.

This caught the other young heroes by surprise as they looked at Nova with wide eyes. "Wait, what?" They asked unison.

"Sshh!" White Tiger silences them, quickly turning to Spider-Man, who is still talking to Dark. "Not too loud! If Dark hears this, we're dead!"

"Why? What's so scary about her anyways?" Agent Venom asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she dark magic and an attitude that involves murder?" White Tiger listed out, remembering what Dark is capable of. There was silence from the group, didn't know that Spider-Man was into that type of woman.

"And why is Spider-Man dating her?" Scarlet Spider asked.

"He's not technically dating her. He's partner up with her." Power Man explained the best way he could.

"In short, he's dating her." Kid Arachnid pointed out, looking at Spider-Man as he was still talking to Dark. "I love the guys as a brother but why is he with her?"

"Agent Fury thought that it would be a good idea for Dark to have a good example in using her powers. So, Spider-Man somewhat volunteers and shows Dark the good side. And I think it's working...sort of." White Tiger explained.

"Was she the one who gave you four new weapons?" Triton asked, referring to the energy weapons that they have, except Nova.

Power Man lifted up his energy brass knuckles. "Yup, she gave it to us for an extra boost in taking down those Red-Xeno hybrids." He explained.

"I still can't believe there was an island filled with hybrids." Iron Spider said with interest. "I studied hybridism but a while island filled with them...that's beyond scientific knowledge."

"Well, the guy who made them was a complete psycho." Nova explained, referring to Uberto's deceased father.

"Okay, we'll be there soon...kay, bye." Spider-Man finished talking with Dark and put down his phone before looking at the group, who instantly stopped talking. He stared at them with confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about you and-" Agent Venom was cut off when Scarlet Spider elbowed him to shut up.

"What he means is...about you and the person that you were talking to on the phone." Scarlet Spider corrected.

Spider-Man stared at them suspiciously but decided to believe them. "Well, I was talking to Dark Twilight, she's a new hero." He explained.

"We know. They mentioned her." Squirrel Girl points at Spider-Man's teammates.

"Anyways, she's just asking me a favor." Spider-Man said.

"What's the favor?" Kid Arachnid asked.

"She asked me to watch the Xenos while she and two scientists investigate Graboid sightings." Spider-Man explained.

"What?!" Iron Spider exclaimed in shock. "Are you saying that you're going to Jurassic World to watch over the new Xenomorphs?!"

Spider-Man was startled by this. "Um...yeah?"

"How?!"

"Okay, see. Dark is acquainted with the Dr. Henry Wu and stays at Jurassic World, so she basically lives there." Spider-Man explains the best way he can.

"And you're going there?!" Iron Spider exclaims in shock.

Spider-Man brought his hands up. "Yes! But she did say I can bring my friends over to watch over the Xenos while they're gone!"

"Wait, you're going to Jurassic World? Now!" Iron Spider asked again.

"Well, I need to ask Fury first before I go and-"

"Great, when are we leaving?" Iron Spider suddenly questioned.

"Woah, why are so pumped up on going to JW?" Spider-Man asked.

"Are you kidding me? Jurassic World has the best scientists in the world that can clone dinosaurs, living breathing dinosaurs! Their Chief Geneticist Engineer is none other than Henry Wu. He was the one who made the Indominus Rexes!" Iron Spider exclaimed, explaining about his idol.

"You know, I wanted to see dinosaurs up close when I was kid." Kid Arachnid said, remembering how he liked dinosaurs when he was a kid.

"Me too! I want to see what the T. Rex looks like up close." Agent Venom wants to join in.

Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck, thinking if it was a good idea to bring extra heroes to Jurassic World. I mean, Foxtrot and Wu already know his and his team's identity. And he and his teammates knew about the Predacons and the Cybertronian excitance...how he's But if he brings extra guests. Spider-Man looks at the others.

"Does anyone else want to come along?" He asked.

"Dagger and I aren't used to crowded areas." Cloak said and Dagger agrees.

"I'm not sure my squirrel friends can't handle giant reptiles!" Squirrel Girl said fearfully, hugging Monkey Joe, one of her squirrel friends.

Triton rubbed his chin. "Hmm...I'll think I'll pass on this one." He said calmly.

They all turned to Scarlet Spider, who was standing there with arms crossed. He noticed that everyone was looking at him, wondering what his answer was. He shrugs his shoulders at them.

"Meh why not." He said, agreeing to join.

"Okay then, I'll just ask Fury if he can allow us to go." Spider-Man said, praying that Fury would agree.

"You guys, I'm staying here." Nova said with arms crossed.

"Oh, please tell me you're not still scared of the xenos?" Spider-Man said in annoyance.

Nova gave him the look. "You should be too! Who knows what they can do when your back is turned."

"Nova, we're just going to help Yunna watching over the-"

"Wait!" Nova cuts him off as he slowly points out. "Yunna is gonna be there?"

Spider-Man nodded. "Yeah, we're just going to assist her in watching the Xenomorphs. Leonidas isn't with her since he's having a tour around the island and-"

A sound of a surprise monkey came from the background as Spider-Man saw that Nova was already packed up with two suitcases, wearing a straw hat, a red Aloha t-shirt, and a tropical flower necklace.

"Let's go." He said seriously.

After convincing Fury for them to go, Spider-Man and his friends take one of the jets and fly towards Isla Nublar. They had to go on civilian since they can't go as SuperHeroes in public. So, they have to lay low and meet up Dark in one of the restricted areas of Jurassic World. Nova was doing his hair, trying to look cool, as if he was trying to impress Yunna.

"Cologne, fresh shirt. Wow, maybe we should visit Yunna in Jurassic World more often." White Tiger said, in her civilian form, Ava Ayala, referring to Nova's cleaner form as Sam Alexander.

"Nova, you know she's not going to date you." Spider-Man or Peter Parker said as he and the others get ready to land.

"Well, yeah. But that won't stop us from resuming our relationship." Sam Alexander said, doing his hair.

Peter Parker gave him the look. "You mean the one where you hit on her and she stared at you in confusion?" He pointed out almost annoyed.

Sam Alexander scoffed. "No, the one where she sees me and says, 'You know you look a lot like Nova, only taller and a lot better looking." He corrected, imagining himself impressing Yunna.

Scarlet Spider as Ben Reilly gave him a blank look. "Clearly that cologne has gone to your head." He pointed out.

"Um, quick question, who's Yunna?" Kid Arachnid or better known as Miles Morales asked, wondering who she is.

"Oh, Yunna is an apprentice of a scientist named Fiona Trinity, a partner of Dr. Wu." Peter Parker explained.

"Yeah, you mentioned her before when you were talking to Dark on the phone." Ben Reilly pointed out.

"Wait, she gets to work alongside Dr. Wu?" Iron Spider known as Amadeus Cho asked in shock.

"Yup, she basically learned from the best." Peter Parker explained before noticing that they were close to their destination. "And here we are."

They all looked out the window and saw the island. The jet flew past the jungle above that is filled with dinosaurs, herbivores to be exact. The Web Warriors were amazed to see the dinosaurs up close. The jet landed near the restricted area. It has no cameras and it was a perfect spot for them to land. As they did, they got out of the jet to go to the lab, but the problem is, they needed an escort.

"So, who's gonna take us to the lab?" Agent Venom also known as Flash Thompson asked.

"Huh, strange, Dark said she was going to be here." Peter Parker said.

"I did."

"AH!" Everyone, minus Ben Reilly, yelled in shock.

They turned around to see Dark Twilight was standing on top of the jet, wearing a new outfit. She smirks at them as she lands on the ground with ease. She placed her hand on her hip and looked at the group.

"Sorry for scaring you guys, I couldn't help it." She said with a smirk. "Come on, we have to get back to the lab before Wu and the others leave for the Arctic."

They all looked at each other before they followed Dark out of the jungle, not before putting the jet in camouflage mode. Dark brought a big jeep for them to get on. As they did, Dark turns into her human form and drives the jeep to Jurassic World. The passengers were in awe as they drove past some dinosaurs. Amadeus Cho took some pictures for his research as the jeep took them to Jurassic World. They entered the park before heading towards the lab. Amadeus Cho admired the machines that were behind the glass walls with scientists working about. Dark leads them to a private room where they saw Wu and Foxtrot, in her holo-form, as they were discussing the trip.

"Hey, docs. I brought help." Dark pointed at the group.

Wu and Foxtrot looked at the group of heroes in their civilians, who greeted them. Foxtrot narrowed her holo-form's eyes, not liking many males near her apprentice. Wu notices this and clears his throat a bit.

"Well, Yunna does need extra hands on this." He stated.

Foxtrot sighs a bit. "I prefer Ms. Ayala to help Yunna." She mutters out.

Wu shrugs a bit and looks at the group. "You must be Danica's friends, I presume?"

"Danica?" Amadeus Cho asked quietly.

Dark smirks and answers. "Yes, they are." She looks at Amadeus Cho and whispers. "Play along."

Amadeus Cho stared at her but nodded as Dark started the introduction. "Dr. Wu, Dr. Trinity, you already know my friends in New York, these are Peter's friends."

"I'm Miles Morales."

"Ben Reilly"

"Flash Thompson."

"And I'm Amadeus Cho. And I just wanted to say, I'm a big fan of your work in dinosaur genetics. And I read your book 'The Next Step: An Evolution of God's Concepts'." Amadeus Cho said with idolization.

Wu smiles as he offers a handshake which Amadeus Cho shaked happily. "Well, it's an honor to meet another fellow science antusias. But we have to cut this short since we have a plane to catch. We'll take you to Yunna first."

"Lead the way." Dark said.

The two scientists lead the group to another room. There they saw Goliath the Predalien, Marshmallow the Neomorph, Muncher the Deacon, Skippy the Protomorph, Wormy with his Hammerpede friends, and some Facehuggers that were in a glass box. The Hammerpedes were in a glass tub with water, where they swam around. Taking care of them was a very attractive Japanese girl, she was wearing rubber gloves as she was holding a Chestburster in her arms.

"Yunna?" Foxtrot called to her. Hearing her name, Yunna turns to them with a kind smile as she makes her way to the group. "Everyone, this is my apprentice, Shina Yunna Ayaka. Yunna, these are Mr. Parker's other friends. Mr. Thompson, Mr. Cho, Mr. Reilly, and Mr. Morales."

Yunna gave them a kind and gentle smile. "Kon'nichiwa." She greeted them kindly.

"Ugh…" Amadeus Cho could barely say as he stared at the beautiful girl.

"Hi!" Flash Thompson greeted with a grin.

"So, you're Yunna." Miles Morales said.

Yunna nodded with a smile. "Hai! I prefer my second name over my first name." She said kindly.

Wu then handed Peter Parker the notes they needed to watch over the Xenos. "Here is the list of things that you need for the Xenos." He explained.

Peter Parker reads the notes. "Wow, that's a lot of things for the Xenos." He complimented.

"Just follow the notes and you guys we'll be just fine." Wu said with a smile.

"We should probably go or else the ' _professional'_ Graboid hunter gets impatient." Foxtrot stated in annoyance.

Ava Ayala looked at her in confusion. "Wait, I thought the Graboids, Shriekers, and Fireflies were safely at their paddock and it was illegal to hunt them."

"Oh, they are. But the ones in the Arctic are wild and we're going there before someone will do anything rash." Wu explained.

"So, who is the Graboid Hunter?" Luke Cage better known as Power Man asked.

Foxtrot sighs as she explained to them. "The 'Graboid Hunter' is an old man named Burt Gummer, thinking he is an expert in Graboids. But clearly he has no idea what he is doing, carrying random arm weapons, doing reckless things, believing his theories are right, and believing there will be another world war!" Foxtrot explanations kind of scare the group. They looked at each other and then to Foxtrot with uncertainty.

"So...he's crazy? Is that what you meant?" Peter Parker asked.

Foxtrot turned to him and pointed out. "No, he's an idiot."

"Ah." Peter Parker said before looking at the Chestburster in Yunna's arms. "So, where did this come from?"

Wu looked at the Chestburster in Yunna's hands and smiled. "Oh, yes! Me and Dr. Trinity was able to change the genetic reproduction of the Queenie's aka the Xenomorph Queen."

"Your point?" Ben Reilly asked rudely.

"Our point is that she can lay eggs without them turning to a Facehugger, but Chestbursters or better yet, Egg-Bursters." Wu explained excitingly.

"You did?!" Amadeus Cho asked in shock.

"I know right? Amazing, we had our doubts but it was a success! Queenie is now able to reproduce eggs that hatched into Egg-Bursters." Wu explained happily. "And we're also working on the Facehuggers."

"You are?" Danny Rand known as Iron Fist asked.

Wu nodded. "Yes, we changed their genetic DNA so instead using a host, they will metamorphosis into an Egg-Burster."

"Did it work?" Amadeus Cho asked.

"Not yet." Foxtrot explained. "We only tested one Facehugger, if our experiment works, we will work on the rest of the Facehuggers."

"Wow, that's amazing." Amadeus Cho said in awe before noticing the Facehugger coming over to Yunna. "Is that the Facehugger?"

"Yes, we decided to name her Néa Zoí meaning new life." Foxtrot explained as Néa Zoí crawled around the nervous group. "Oh, don't worry, she's completely docile."

"She's right, since we injected her with the new metamorphic gene, she doesn't need to latch on anyone's face." Wu added.

Néa Zoí climbs on Yunna and lies on her back, not bothering to latch on her face. This amazed everyone at the discovery, except Flash Thompson, he has trouble understanding the whole science thing. Wu then looks at his watch and realizes that they were going to miss their flight.

"Oh, we better be going, the others must be waiting for us." Wu said.

Foxtrot nodded and looked at the group. "Follow the instructions and you'll be fine."

With that, Wu and Foxtrot left the room while Dark gave them a wink. "Good luck." She said before leaving.

The group looked over the Xenos, who were eyeing them, while Yunna gave a gentle smile. "Come on, help me put the Hammerpedes in their box." She instructed kindly.

"Sure…" Amadeus Cho said dreamily.

Before he could touch the Hammerpedes, they hissed at him threateningly, causing the young prodigy to back off a bit. Yunna quickly calms them down with kind and soothing words.

"Hey, now. Be nice. We're just going to take you out of here."

The Hammerpedes just faced at her, their threatening poster calming down and allowed to be picked up. Everyone was shocked to see that. At first, they didn't want to be touched, and now, they want to. It was strange yet fascinating at the same time. So, using the big box that was provided by Wu, they carefully put the Hammerpedes in it while reading gloves. Sam Alexander cringed when one Hammerpede wrapped itself around his arm, causing him to whimper a bit. Once they were all in, they used a trolley while Flash Thompson used it to carry the Hammerpedes inside. Yunna puts Néa Zoí in another box while she puts the Eggburster on to another. Peter Parker carried the box with the Eggburster. While Skipper was in another box and was carried by Ben Reilly. Goliath lowered himself and allowed Muncher and Marshmallow to get on his back as they went out of the room while the rest of the Facehuggers were locked up in the glass paddock until the6 got back. The group walked out of the lab and towards the hotel.

"So, why are we taking them to the hotel?" Peter Parker asked.

"Dr. Wu has a private room for the Xenos. He wanted them to have a special treatment." Yunna said kindly.

"Is it a good idea putting Xenos in a hotel room?" Ava Ayala asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be put in glass containers, safely secured and monitored." Yunna explained as they entered the hotel. It was very fancy inside. There was even a full statue of a T. Rex skeleton structure at the center of the hotel.

"Wow! This is some hotel!" Flash Thompson said awe.

Peter Parker agreed. "I know. Now I know why these Xenos love this hotel. It could be a lot better than any hotels. I bet here they have a free continental breakfast and the finest staff in all of the world."

But when they reached the front desk. They saw Larry Norvel, a fanatic of Graboids and Burt Gummer, he is a regular visitor to Perfection Valley and a fan of paranormals. He's very positive thinking and full of spirit. He got a job on the front desk on the dayshift. However, he isn't doing a good job because he was tangled around the phone cord.

"Oh, no." Yunna mutters out as she gives the box to Ava Ayala before she helps untangled Larry Norvel from the phone cord. If Dark was here, she would comment about Larry Norvel by sarcastically saying: _Yeah, the finest staff._

"How exactly did you get tangled in the phone cord?" Peter Parker asked.

Larry Norvel grins sheepishly. "Well, it started when the phone rang, and from there, it was all downhill." He explained, making a sliding down gesture.

Sam Alexander rolled his eyes as he grabbed the box that had Néa Zoí inside and placed it on the desk. "Yeah, yeah. Now, be a good front desk guy and tell us what room, so we can bring these Xenos to their private suite."

"Sure thing! Just let me look it up." Larry Norvel types on the computer.

Peter Parker narrowed his eyes at his friend before dragas Sam Alexander away from the desk while holding the box with the Eggburster inside. "What are you up to?" He asked quietly.

"I'm doing the mature thing!" Sam Alexander said with a grin. "Making sure that the Xenos are well taken care of. Be sure to tell Yunna."

Peter Parker gave him an annoyed look. "You really think that's going to make Yunna want to date you?" He questioned him, even though he and his three other teammates knew about Yunna's engagement.

"Well, that and this moustache." Sam Alexander said, gesturing the nonexisting moustache.

Peter Parker stared at him blankly and stated. "Yeah, it's hard to see in this lighting or any lighting."

Sam Alexander waved him off. "Yeah, well...wait till she gets a load of me when she sees how I'm responsible. Then maybe she can dumbed that Leo dude."

"You know she can't, right?" Peter Parker pointed out, the clan will be one to decide not Yunna.

Sam Alexander waved him off and went over to Larry Norvel. "So, what room are we going to put the Xenos in?" He asked.

"Back on Perfection, we had all sorts of big, scary looking things, starting with Burt." Larry Norvel jokes before opening the box to see the Eggburster and yells in fright. "SWEET POTATO PIE!"

This startled the group, minus Ben Rielly, as they looked at him strangely. Larry Norvel points the Eggburster in the box. "You could slap a saddle on that thing and ride it all the way to the county fair!" He said, demonstrating on riding on a horse.

"Uh-huh, just give us the key to the room, so we can go already?" Ben Rielly asked him in annoyance.

"Right! Um…" Larry Norvel rampaged through the drawer and took out a key. "Ah! Room 415 the deluxe suite at the top floor."

"Wait, the Xenos get the deluxe suite? Lucky!" Flash Thompson said in awe with jealousy.

"Well, Dr. Wu said that he wanted the Xenos to feel comfortable, so let's go." Peter Parker said as Yunna gets the Eggburster's box and carries it to the room with the others. They took separated elevators as they went to the top floor and towards the deluxe room. As they entered, the heroes were shocked how fancy it was. There's a food bar, a big screen TV, a big sofa, a private bathroom, and a king size bed. There were also containers on display, indicating that they should put the small Xenos in. The Hammerpedes were placed on a big rectangle glass tank. Skipper was placed on his own tank next to them along with the Eggburster and Néa Zoí.

"I think we're done." Peter Parker said happily.

"It seems so." Yunna said kindly before her cellphone rang. She brought it out from her pocket and answered. "Moshi-moshi? Oh, I understand...Hai. I will be there."

"Who was that?" Ava Ayala asked.

"That was Owen-san, he called me to check on one of the raptors named Charlie. Apparently, she ate something rotten and got a stomach ache." Yunna explained, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Doesn't JW have dinosaur vets or something?" Miles Morales asked.

"They do, but they need someone to help calm down the raptors and since they know they are calm around me, they need me to help with the raptors." Yunna said gently.

"If you want, I can come along." Ava Ayala offers.

Yunna smiles at her. "Hai, that would be nice."

Goliath made gentle sounds before he set Marshmallow and Muncher on their own glass tanks that were close to the Hammerpedes before closing them. He turns to Yunna and Ava Ayala. Yunna understands him and looks at Ava Ayala.

"It seems that Goliath wishes to come with us." She said kindly.

Ava Ayala shrugs. "Sure."

Yunna looks at the boys. "We'll be back shortly, just follow the instructions that Wu gave you." She said.

The males agreed and understood as the two girls and the Predalien left the room. Though, they have no idea that if they leave, there will be trouble in the park.

Amadeus Cho observes the Hammerpedes in the tank while the rest of males are relaxing around the deluxe room. Flash Thompson was eating some pie while Be Reilly was watching TV with Luke Cage. Danny Rand was meditating on the floor while Peter Parker was reading the notes. Sam Alexander was on the phone, getting some room service.

"I can't believe I'm face to crest with a Hammerpede!" Amadeus Cho said excitingly.

Sam Alexander puts the phone down and looks at him in confusion, still didn't memorize the names of the Xenos. "Eh?"

Amadeus Cho gave him the look and gestured the Hammerpede. "A worm like Xenomorphs." He explained.

Sam Alexander just points at him. "Riiigghhttt…"

Amadeus Cho rolled his eyes as he explained to Sam Alexander the instructions that he read when the girls left. "Now, remember, Dr. Wu said to keep the room warm for the Xenomorphs."

"Got it. I also ordered a hot fudge sundae." Sam Alexander said with a smile, earning looks from the group, as he quickly corrected. "For the Xenos."

"Just don't spill that sundae in the room." Ben Rielly said blankly, watching TV.

Sam Alexander rolled his eyes as he strolls over to Néa Zoí's tank while clapping his hands a bit. "But somebody's got 8 arms and can't hold a spoon!" He mockinly points at Néa Zoí, laughing at her in front of the glass.

And as if Karma was watching, Néa Zoí jumped at him, though the glass tank prevented her, but it did scare him. Sam Alexander screamed and accidentally knocked down Skipper's tank. And like dominos, the tank falls on the Hammerpedes' tank and to Muncher and Marshamallow's tanks. Sam also accidentally knocks down Néa Zoí and the Eggburster's tank in the process. The glass tanks broke and allowed the Xenos to escape.

"Oh no!" Amadeus Cho exclaims in fear as all the males in the room stop on what they are doing. The Xenos escaped from their tanks and headed to the door. "The Xenos are out! We have to pick them up!"

Sam Alexander, who tries to act all calm, exclaims. "Relax! They're all stuck in this room, what are they going to do? Open the door? Ha ha." He joked.

Boy, Karma really wants to mess with him. The Hammerpedes can produce acid like the Spitter Xenomorphs. And using the acid, they made a hole on the door, causing their escape with the others. They were shocked to see this as Amadeus Cho holds his head.

"No, just spit acid!" Amadeus Cho exclaimed in shock.

"Come on!" Peter Parker exclaimed as they chased after the runaway Xenos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yunna and Ava Ayala were at the raptor paddock. Yunna was helping Charlie relax as the Jurassic World vet was treating her. Goliath was standing close by, watching them as Charlie was finished being treated.

"There, let her rest for a few days, and she'll be back on her feet." The female vet said.

Owen nodded at her. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Owen. And thanks for keeping Charlie calm." She said to Yunna.

Yunna smiles. "You're welcome." She said kindly.

The female vet waves at them before getting in her jeep and leaving. She honks over to Snow the Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. She has two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth, has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is about 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. Snow roars a greeting to her as she makes her way to the Raptor Paddock.

Red, Val's Beta Male Raptor, saw Snow and roars at her happily. Snow roars back at him as they meet each other in the bars of the paddock, nuzzling their snouts together. Red and Snow have feelings towards each other, and soon became mates. Red did have feelings towards Blue but he was more interested with Snow than with Blue. They weren't the only couple. Delta is dating Talon, Echo's dating Scar, and Charlie is dating Uri. The three male raptors are Red's brothers and the rest of Val's raptor squad. Blue was the only one with no mate. Though she has an admirer aka Spinny the Spinoraptor and one of Wu's creations, Blue was not interested in him.

"Aww...that's so cute." Ava Ayala complimented, seeing Snow and Red together.

"Hai, Val-chan told me Red likes Snow and became his mate." Yunna explained, softly smiling at them.

Ava Ayala looked at her in surprise. "Really? I thought it was the one with the pretty blue markings." She points at Blue, who was basking at the sun.

Yunna shook her head. "No, Red and Blue used to like each other, but their relationship didn't work out. So, Snow and Red became mates." She explained.

"Oh, that's sad." Ava Ayala said before looking at her watch. "We should go, who knows what trouble those guys would cause when we're gone."

"I wonder how they are doing with the Xenos." Yunna wonders as she, Ava Ayala, and Goliath leave the raptor paddock and towards the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were searching for the escaped Xenos and underestimated their intelligence and speed. In short, they lost track of the Xenos after they escaped. They were carrying boxes that they would put the escape Xenos back inside while Sam Alexander was carrying a hockey stick. They had to find the Xenos before Wu, Foxtrot, and Dark get back or else they'll end up dead by Dark. They reach the lobby and search for any Xenos from the crowd of people.

"Ok, ok, remember, if you see a Xeno. Just put it in the box and stay cool!" Peter Parker explained, searching for the Xenos.

"Right!" Sam Alexander said before they walked through the lobby and the cosmic energy user saw something on the floor and screamed. "AAH!"

This caught the tourists and staff's attention as they stared at him strangely. "Sorry!" Sam Alexander apologized and softly screamed. "AAH!"

Shrugging him off, everyone went back on what they were doing while the male group sighs in relief. Sam Alexander looked on the ground and was terrified of what he saw. It was the Eggburster. "It's either a really big Xeno or a tiny dog with no eyes!"

He was about to whack it with his hockey stick but Amadeus Cho stopped him. "AAAG! Are you crazy!?" He exclaimed as he picked up the Eggburster with his hand and showed it to Sam Alexander, who cringed at the sight. "This is a priceless Eggburster, Mister!"

"Eeee! Ugh! Come any close with that, and I'm going to burst-pee in my pants!" Sam Alexander said in fear as Amadeus Cho placed it back on the box.

"Alright! Alright! Now all we need to do is find Néa Zoí, Skipper the Protomorph, Muncher the Deacon, Marshmallow the Neomorph, and all the Hammerpedes." Peter Parker listed out the Xenos.

Then Larry Norvel came to them after hearing their shenanigans. "What are you talking about? The Xenos are in the room. They just ordered a sundae." He said cheerfully.

Sam Alexander stayed quiet, not going to mention that he was the one who ordered the sundae. The group looked at each other and then at Larry Norvel as they told him the truth.

"Yeah, um. About that, they've kinda escaped." Miles Morales explained nervously.

Hearing this, Larry Norvel lost his cheerfulness. "What do you mean by ' _kinda?'_ "

Ben Rielly pointed this out to him. "Like, if you don't help us find them, you're _kinda_ going to lose your job."

"Or Dark will lose her rage and kill us." Luke Cage mutters out, already fearing about Dark's rage towards them.

Larry Norvel began to panic. "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! If Dr. Wu and Dr. Trinity finds out, they're gonna be madder than Burt when someone raids his house!" He exclaims in fear.

"Calm down! We have time to find them, right?" Flash Thompson said.

Suddenly, Peter Parker's phone rang, causing him to use his free hand to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Sup, Pete!" Dark greeted from the Arctic, causing Peter Parker to be pale. "How's everything with the Xenos?"

Peter Parker turns to the group and silently informs them, causing them to worry, as Peter Parker distracts her. "Great! Just great! So-so how's the Graboids?"

"Meh, nothing much. Val was able to tame them before they caused trouble." Dark said, looking at the field to see Val, petting a Graboid while Foxtrot, in her holo-form, and Wu were observing the two other Graboids and one Firefly (Assblaster). "Though, Burt had been infected by a parasite based on a Graboid venom. I don't know how he got it, but it made him somewhat sick."

Dark looks over to see Burt on the ground, moaning in pain, as Damien was poking him with a stick.

"Is he alright?" Peter Parker asked worriedly.

"Meh, kind of. Wu and Foxtrot are working on a cure by drawing out a venom from a Graboid internal gland sac, and extracting the antibodies from a live Graboid. Weird right?"

Peter Parker looks at the group and back on the phone. "Yeah! Very weird! So, um...when are you guys coming home?"

"Hmmm…within a few hours since we got here by using a transporter. Burt and Travis had no idea that we got here before them. And Wu had to lie about the whole plane thing." Dark explained.

Peter Parker became pale at this before he quickly hung up, causing Dark to look at her phone in confusion. Peter Parker looks at the group and informs them. "Bad news! They'll be back early!"

"Aw, man!" Flash Thomspon panicked.

"Ok! Okay! Um, um...don't worry!" Amadeus Cho tried to assure them. "All we have to do is find them in places with food and warmth! Next, we have to turn off all of the lights of the hotel and gather all the Hammerpedes back to the room using flashlights."

"Will that work?!" Larry Norvel asked.

"Yes, I studied it on Dr. Wu's and Dr. Trinity's notes. Hammerpedes are attracted to light. And it would always help if we imitate their queen's call." Peter Parker explained explained.

"What's it sound like?" Larry Norvel asked almost worriedly.

"Like Sam when he's trying to impress a woman." Peter Parker gestured to Sam Alexander.

They all turned to him as Sam Alexander gave them an unsure look. "What do you want me to say? ' _Hey, baby, did you just break wind? 'Cause you're blowing me away'!_ " He said as if he was talking to a girl.

"No, no, no, the other one." Peter Parker said.

"You mean…" Sam Alexander made clicking sounds with his tongue while doing pointing fingers.

"Bingo!" Peter Parker said. "Alright! Me, Danny, and Luke search at any food shops! There's a lot of food that we can use."

"And I'll run down to the hotel's basement and turn off the main lights!" Larry Norvel said, running off the lobby to the basement.

"And we'll get the flashlights!" Miles said, referring to him, Ben Reilly, Amadeus Cho, and Flash Thompson.

As they ran off, Yunna, Ava Ayala, and Goliath came back to the Raptor Paddock. Seeing Yunna, Nova grins at her before doing his own plan.

"Right! Meanwhile I'll go flirt with Yunna!" Sam Alexander puts the hockey stick down as he gently pushes Peter Parker away and makes his way towards Yunna, unaware that he has Néa Zoí on his back. Seeing this, Peter Parker tried to warn his friend.

"Uh, Sam! Um…"

When Sam Alexander came in front of Yunna, he started flirting while Ava Ayala and Goliath were watching from a distance, annoyed that Sam Alexander was trying to flirt to a girl who is already engaged.

"Yunna, I know you've always thought of me as a ' _friend'_ , but take a look at me now!" Sam Alexander gestured himself with a grin, not knowing that Néa Zoí was on his head.

Yunna saw Néa Zoí and pointed out. "Um...Sam-san, Néa Zoí is on your head."

"I feel the same way-whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam Alexander suddenly exclaimed in fear when he heard Yunna said about Néa Zoí the Facehugger was on his head as she pointed out to him.

Terrified, Sam Alexander quickly batted his head, screaming on top of his lungs. "Oh, get it off! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

He wasn't aware that his action caused Néa Zoí to fall backwards and into the box that Peter Parker was holding out behind him. Once Néa Zoí was safely in the box, Sam Alexander was running away, screaming in fear.

"MOMMY! XENO!" Sam Alexander screamed running around the lobby.

Peter Parker stood next to Yunna, as they both looked at the box and then to the screaming teen. "Should you tell him that Néa Zoí is off his head?" Yunna questioned.

Sam Alexander runs past Goliath and Ava Ayala while screaming. Peter Parker shrugs at this and informs her. "Maybe later. But first, we need your help before Dark and the others get back."

"Let me guess, they got out?" Yunna answered, earning a nod from Peter Parker. "Don't worry, we can track them with Goliath, he can find them with ease."

"Good, we need to find Mucher and Marshmallow." Peter Parker said.

"Oh, that's easy, I know where they are." Yunna said with a smile.

* * *

At the Isabella's Bake Shop, Yunna led the group (Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand) to the shop with Goliath. There, they saw Marshmallow and Muncher, sitting on a table, eating chocolate chip cookies with milk.

"There they are!" Yunna said with a smile.

"Wow! How'd you know they'll be here?" Luke Cage asked.

"They love Isabella-chan's cookies." Yunna informs them as they make their way to the Xenos. There, they were greeted by Isabella, who came out from her shop with a tray of fresh baked cookies with her Xenomorph Spitter companion, Sweet-Tooth.

"Oh! Hola, Yunna! What brings you here?" Isabella asked, setting down the cookies on the table of Marshmallow and Mucher were on.

"Oh, just looking for two Xenos." She said, referring to Marshmallow and Muncher on the table.

"Oh, well. They came to my shop, begging for food. So, I decided to make fresh bake cookies for them." Isabella explains happily.

"I see, thanks for watching them." Peter Parker said as Goliath picked the two Xenos up.

Isabella waves him off. "Oh, de nada."

As Isabella walked away with Sweet-Tooth, Peter Parker looked at his group. "Okay, we got Marshmallow and Muncher, now we need to find the Hammerpedes and the Skipper."

"Sam and the other others are searching for the Hammerpedes gathering them as we speak." Danny Rand explained.

Ava Ayala scoffed a bit. "If they can." She mutters out.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the lights were off and the tourists were confused on what's going on. Sam Alexander (who is holding a hockey stick), Ben Rielly, Flash Thomspon, Miles Morales, Amadeus Cho, and Larry Norvel were searching for the Hammerpedes. Miles Morales was holding a flashlight, searching for any signs of the Hammerpedes.

"Oh, man. This is the fifth floor we've tried, and still no Xenos!" Miles Morales whispers almost loudly.

"Yeah, but Sam's clickin' has gotten better." Larry Norvel said quietly, hearing strange clicking sounds.

"Um...I'm not clicking." Sam Alexander whispers fearfully.

"Then who is?" Flash Thomspon dared to ask.

"They are!" Amadeus Cho exclaims, seeing movements on the floor.

"Please tell me that the carpet is moving!" Sam Alexander begged fearfully.

"No, it's the Hammerpedes!" Amadeus Cho exclaimed quietly. "But look, they're following the light!"

Seeing this, Miles Morales grins. "Cool! Go left, go right!" He plays around the flashlight as the Hammerpedes follow the light. Suddenly, the flashlight turns off. "Uh-oh, Uh-oh!"

"What is it?!" Larry Norvel asked fearfully.

"I think the battery's dead!" Miles Morales said fearfully, trying to make the flashlight work.

"What-what do we do?" Flash Thompson asked.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sam Alexander said as he uses the hockey stick and tries to push the Hammerpedes away. However, in the process, there was a loud sizzling sound before Sam Alexander held up the now broken hockey stick that was melted by the Hammerpedes' acid.

"RUN!" Sam Alexander screamed, throwing the broken hockey stick away and made a run for it. Seeing this, the others ran as fast as they could while being chased by the Hammerpedes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lobby, the others came back to the hotel as the power was still out. Though, one of the repairmen came in earlier and was able to turn it back on within the second.

"Huh, guess the power's back." Luke Cage said.

"What about-" Peter Parker was cut off when they heard Sam Alexander screaming.

Looking up ahead, they saw Sam Alexander screaming and running pass them with the others following him. They came in front of the group as they pointed in the direction of the Hammerpedes.

"They're over there!" Amadeus Cho exclaims, pointing at the hallway.

Seeing something, Wormy and his Hammerpede friends were going after Sam Alexander and the group. The group were scared but luckily, Yunna came in front, and stopped the Hammerpedes from advancing.

"Yameru!"

Instantly, the Hammerpedes stopped at their tracks, facing Yunna calmly as their aggression suddenly vanished. "Okay, playtime is over, it's time to go back." She said gently.

Obeying her, the Hammerpedes slithered past her and towards Luke Cage, as he prepared the Hammerpede's box. As they got in and closed the box, Peter Parker looked at Yunna in amazement.

"Man, you're great with animals." He complimented.

Yunna smiles. "It runs in the family." She said.

"Now, all we need is to find Skipper and-"

"Watch out!" Yelled a tourist.

They looked up ahead and saw a zooming drone, flying above the frightened tourists. And riding/controlling the drone was none other than Skipper. The small Protomorph was able to find a drone at the storage area of the hotel. And after finding out how to control it, the small Protomorph decided to have a joyride. Hissing in delight, Skipper made the drone zoom past the tourists, causing them to take cover.

"Look out!" Peter Parker exclaims as they hit the ground. The drone that Skipper was controlling flew past them and towards the exit. Seeing this, Amadeus Cho chased after him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Amadeus Cho exclaims, chasing after the drone.

Once it was outside, Amadeus Cho jumped and grabbed hold of the drone. However, in the process, he was lifted from the ground and to the sky. He yelled in fright, underestimating the power of the drone's carrying capability, as he and Skipper flew away. The group ran outside and gasped to see Amadeus Cho being taken away.

"Amadeus!" Spider-Man exclaims in shock.

He and the others chased after him as the people below saw Amadeus Cho, holding his dear life onto the drone, and started recording or Live Streaming this on their phones. Amadeus Cho yelled as Skipper was too busy having fun with the drone. They flew past a cafe show, where Leonidas, Cornelia, Andrew, and Destiny were having a coffee. Destiny was sleeping on the table, Cornelia and Andrew were tasting some delicious cake while Leonidas was drinking tea. They were sitting outside while Irelai, the human Xenomorph hybrid, who was in her human form, was looking at Leonidas with happiness in her eyes. She was introduced to them a few days ago, and she adores Leonidas like a brother since he's like her, part Xenomorph. Leonidas simply ignored her as he continued drinking his tea. He was in human form, thanks to Zosia and Dr. Strange, he can change into his hybrid form at will. Andrew's eyes were in an illusion, a mixture of blue and green, so the people won't find out his experimental eyes.

Then they heard screaming from above. Looking up, they saw Amadeus Cho holding on to his dear life as Skipper was controlling the drone.

"What in the name of-" Leonidas was cut off when Peter Parker and the group were chasing after them. "Let's follow them." He orders as he gets off from his seat and chases after Amadeus Cho. Understanding this, Irelia, Cornelia and Andrew got up and followed him, leaving a sleeping Destiny alone on the table before she face planted on the table.

They joined in with the group, helping them figure a way to get Amadeus Cho down. Cornelia would've used her psychic ability, but there were too many people, and it was hard to focus when the people were recording. But to their horror, the drone was flying straight towards the Mosasaurus Lagoon!

"Oh, no!" Ava Ayala exclaimed.

"Amadeus!" Peter Parker exclaims in shock.

The drone flew towards the lagoon, causing the audience watching the show to exclaim in shock to see Amadeus Cho, struggling on to the drone. The group ran through the crowd and to the bleachers, trying to find a way to get to them. Mona the Mosasaurus saw something from above and thought it was a snack as she circled around the water, ready to jump and get it.

"Oh, no!" Yunna gasped in shock as she saw the water rippled around. "Mona saw Amadeus-san! If she jumps out of there, he and Skipper will become her lunch!"

This caused the group to gasp, minus Leonidas. They have to think of a plan and fast! Amadeus Cho struggles to hold on as Skipper tries to make the drone move to another location. Amadeus Cho prayed for the drone to move because he saw Mona was getting ready to launch upwards. Everything went in slow motion. Mona jumped out of the water with jaws wide open, the audience was gasping in shock and horror, fearing that Amadeus Cho would be eaten alive.

But something miraculous happened.

By sheer pure luck, Amadeus Cho and Skipper were saved by Destiny, who woke up and was using a trapeze that is somehow tied onto a crane, her legs were holding onto the pole as she grabs Amadeus Cho and Skipper, along with the drone, and saved them just in time before Mona snaps her jaws at the air. Once Destiny got them, she swung away from Mona and towards the crane. With amazing flips, she landed on top of the crane, holding Amadeus Cho, the drone, and Skipper in her arms. Her facial expression was blanked as she looked down at the shock audience. Skipper, who had a fun time, brought his arms up and hisses happily. Suddenly, there were slow clapping, followed by loud cheers from the audience, amazed and shocked to see that.

Seeing that their friend was alright, the others cheered happily, except Leonidas, though he was relieved that they were okay. Soon, Destiny slides down the crane, followed by a yelp from Amadeus Cho, as she jumps off the crane and lands on the ground with ease. She puts Amadeus Cho down as he holds the drone with Skipper on it.

"Um...thanks." Amadeus Cho said to Destiny, who nodded in response. Soon, the others came and checked on them, relieved and amazed to see how Destiny saved Amadeus Cho with ease.

"Good job, Des! You saved them!" Peter Parker said happily.

"We can celebrate later, right now. We have to take the Xenos back to the room." Amadeus Cho said.

They agreed as they headed back to the hotel with the others following them. Once they reached the room, the group cleaned and fixed up the room, replacing the door with a new one, making sure that there was no evidence of the Xenos escape. Once they finished, they placed the Xenos back on the tanks, safe and sound.

After they finished, Leonidas, Destiny, Andrew, Cornelia, and Irelia left the room and went back to park. Just in time too since Dark, Wu, and Foxtrot came back from the Arctic. And after saving Burt and putting tracking chips on the Graboids and Firefly (and feeding them a special pill that made sure that they won't get hungry), the researchers in Boite Canyon Arctic Research Facility can monitor them. Wu was pleased to see the Xenos well and took care off.

"I see you all have taken care of the Xenomorphs." Foxtrot said, looking at the Xenos, napping in their tanks.

"Yup, no trouble at all." Peter Parker said, relief that they were able to pull this off.

"Hmm...so I noticed. Although, I think we should talk about something important." Foxtrot began.

"Um...talk about what?" Flash Thompson dared to ask, feeling worried along with the others.

Foxtrot's holo-form waved them off. "Oh, please. Actually, I'm looking at this little episode as an opportunity for self-reflection." She said.

"Of what, exactly?" Sam Alexander nervously asked.

"Well, the fact that all of you were so afraid of me to cover up the Xeno escapes from the room. Makes me think I should reconsider my teaching style." Foxtrot pointed out.

"Wait, what?!" Everyone, minus Yunna, exclaimed in shock.

"How did you-" Peter Parker was cut off when Dark brought out her phone and showed the video of Amadeus Cho and Skipper being saved by Destiny, and was getting many big hits.

"You think I didn't watch social media?" Foxtrot questioned them calmly as Dark put her phone down.

The group looked at each other nervously, knowing that they are in big trouble. "Right...so, how much trouble am we in?" Sam Alexander asked fearfully.

"None." Foxtrot said calmly, surprising the group. "You may all have caused the Xenos to escape, but were able to think and bring them back unharmed and no one was hurt. You did your best in taking care of this with responsibility." She explained, looking at Yunna with hidden pride, making the girl smile.

"So, you're just gonna forgive us?" Sam Alexander asked hopefully.

"Well, either that, or wait until you're lulled into a sense of security maybe days, maybe months. And then when you least expect it, exact my revenge of your irresponsibleness that caused the Xenos to escape in the first place."

"What!? You know I did this?!" Sam Alexander dared to ask.

"Yes, I have eyes and ears around the park." Foxtrot answered, not telling that she sent Kirit to spy on them.

"Come on, that anticipation that's just cruel!" Sam Alexander exclaims, not liking how Foxtrot was scaring him.

"Almost like living in constant fear of being almost eaten alive by a Mosasaurus." She said, referring to Amadeus Cho, who turned pale by this. She looked at Sam Alexander calmly and said. "And you might want to start running."

With that said, Sam Alexander made a run for it, fearing what punishment Foxtrot will give him. Dark laughs the whole scene as she looks at Foxtrot.

"Damn, girl! You sure know how to scare them!" She snickered.

"I have my way. Though, you better all go now. You don't want Fury waiting." Foxtrot said.

The others slowly agreed as they said their farewells. Wu thanked them for taking care of the Xenos as they left. Foxtrot went over to Yunna and gently stroked her head.

"Gomen'nasai, Foxtrot-sensei." Yunna apologized.

"Don't worry, you and the others did your best in keeping the Xenos out of danger. And...I'm glad you're safe." She said, earning a smile and hug from Yunna.

* * *

Dark was walking with the group, taking them back to Fury. "So, how did Bucket Head get the Xenos out?" Dark asked Peter Parker.

"Let's just say...he got 'jumped' by a Xeno." He answered, referring to Néa Zoí, who scared Sam Alexander.

Dark laughs a bit. "Damn, it's much worse than Damien trying to bury Burt."

"Why?"

"He thought he was dead, but he's fine...sort of." Dark said with a wave. "But thanks for the favor, even though you guys got in trouble."

Peter Parker chuckles a bit. "Yup, just doing our jobs."

With that, they headed out to the park and to the jungle to get on the jet and head back to New York.

* * *

Somewhere in space, Wolf the Elite Hunter was piloting his ship towards Yautja Prime, escorting two passengers on board. The Council were amazed to find out the data and video that Wolf and three Yautja brothers brought. It was amazing and believed that the island with the red Xeno-Hybrids would make a perfect Chiva for the Young Bloods. However, they need to know where it is and know about the species. Luckily, Wolf was able to bring the expert and the one will transport them there.

"So, that's Yautja Prime?" Questioned the passenger that was revealed to be Marco. He was wearing a universal translator that Foxtrot and her crew made for him, so he can understand the Yautjas. With them was the second passenger, and that was Zosia.

Wolf came to Jurassic World last night, looking for Marco. Once he did, they had a secret meeting with the others as he was asking Marco to explain to the Council about the island with the Red Xeno-Hybrids. Of course, Damien translated. Marco agreed to go since he owed Wolf for saving him and the others. They were able to contact Zosia and told her the situation, which she agreed to come along to help. The others wanted to come but Marco said that they'll be fine and promised to help Wolf and his clan.

" **Yes, we're at my home planet."** Wolf said to them.

Once Wolf's ship landed, they got out and surprisingly, the planet was breathable. Marco was impressed by the island, even though it was very warm and has two suns. As they walked towards a big tower, Marco and Zosia were getting stares from some Yautjas. They knew that they wondered why they were there. They entered the building and got on an elevator like platform, taking them up towards what appears to be a meeting room. There, Marco saw the three Yuatja brothers and their father, Yeyinde, was there. The council was excited about the island and the red Xeno-hybrids.

" **Greetings, Wolf. I see you found the one that will tell us about the red Kiande Amedhas."** Yeyinde questioned the Elite.

Wolf nodded. " **Yes, this is Marco Kingbird, he has knowledge of all the red Kiande Amedhas. And what he told me, that they are bigger and stronger than the black Kiande Amedhas."**

" **I see, we will know more about those red Kiande Amedhas better with him. But he will have trouble understanding us."**

"No need, I can understand you all." Marco said, surprising the council members including the three brothers.

" **You can understand us?"** Asked a female Elder.

Marco nodded as he pointed at the translator in his ear. "This is a universal translator. A friend of mine made it for me, so I can understand all of you. While Zosia has lived for a very long time, can somehow understand you all."

" **Amazing."** Whispered a male Elder.

" **So, there are others that know our existence?"** Yeyinde asked.

"Yes, but we make sure that your existence stays a secret." Marco said with respect, impressing the council. "So, what do you want to know?" He asked.

" **Tell us about the island, who made it, and those red Kiande Amedhas."** Yeyinde listed out, looking at Marco with curiosity.

Marco smiles as he looks at Zosia. "Well, for starters, the island is not on Earth's territory."

"It's in another dimension." Zosia said as she summoned an orb to reveal the island, and the red Xeno-hybrids roaming around. This impressed everyone, including Yeyinde. "I can take your hunters there for their trials, if you want."

The council looked at each other, giving each other silent signals and nods, before looking at her. " **It will be a great honor for us if you do."** Yeyinde said.

Zosia smiles and nods at them. "Of course."

"Next, the one that made them was known as Renaldo Mortem, a deranged psycho who experimented on innocent children." Marco said, showing them the picture of Mortem.

" **He's the one that took innocent pups and tortured them, correct?"** Yeyinde questioned, glaring at the picture.

Marco nodded and put the picture down. "Yes, but he's no longer alive. And the information about those red Xeno-Hybrids are right here."

He took out a holographic projector and set it down on the table. The council looks at it curiously, wondering what will happen. Then Marco turns it on, revealing a holographic image of a red Xenoraptor, amazing the council. Marco smiles at them, knowing that this will be a way to have an alliance with them and maybe peace.

"This is one of the hybrids, called a Xenoraptor." He explained. "And there more than just them."

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, a big lab ship was sailing across the ocean. Uberto Mortem was sitting on a chair, glaring at the news article about him being a wanted man, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is hunting him down. He knows that Kodiak and his men are dead, and that they failed to get the information that he needed. Uberto got up and walked over to the desk with the picture of Val and her friends. He knew very well that it was their doing. They survived the island, and got all the data and information that belongs to his father. They took and now it's beyond his reach. Gritting his teeth, he needs a way to get those information back and get the girl for her DNA.

Meaning, he needs help in getting those things. And there was someone who promised to help him because HE made a deal with his father a long time ago. Taking out his phone, Uberto dialed a secret number. He waits as the phone rings. After a few seconds, someone answered.

"Why hello, Eli Mills. May I speak to Benjamin Lockwood? The reason? Oh, let's just say that he owes my father a very, _big_ favor." He said with a dark smirk forming on his face.

* * *

 **And done! The final chapter! Sorry it took so long, my brain was being lazy and I was inspired by an old episode from** _ **Suite Life of Zack and Cody called Team Tipton**_ **. Anyways, I will work on the Little Girl and Na'vi soon, but I have to make some chapters on the Predacon Rewrite. I added the Graboid canon, so there would be a twist. Also, the reason why I didn't ship Red and Blue together, because I have plans for Blue's mate.  
And thanks you for the ideas about Dr. Strange being friends with Cornelia's dad, Dr. Gibson and no I am not making the Dark Phoenix thing on her. The anomaly idea is from the TV series called ****Primeval.**

 **And guessed the reason why Benjamin Lockwood owed Uberto's dad? Leave your guesses on the comments below.**

 **And leave a vote if I should ship Dark Twilight and Spider-Man. And if people have bad comments about that, don't comment at all if you have bad words to say about that.**

 **Anyhow, D is out, PEACE and STAY SAFE!**


	35. Bonus Chapter

**Surprise! Bonus Chapter!**

 **This is a secret chapter for you guys, it's short and has a little romance in it. Kinda like a One-Shot.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Lex was seen climbing a tall snowy mountain, that only skill mountain climbers can do it. Lex knew it would be a challenge since not many climbers dared to reach the top. But unlike those climbers, Lex had been training in the ancient arts of combat since she was a child. She has no difficulties climbing to the top. Lex enjoys climbing, it gives her comfort and some memories of her father climbing with her to the top, even though he died when he broke his leg seven hundred feet from the summit of Mt. Ranier before developing a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung when they were heading back down. He suffered for four hours before dying twenty minutes from the base. It was a sad memory, but Lex will never forget how her dad did everything he could to spend time with her, after all, he missed so many years with his daughter.

Lex loved her father, but her grandfather and uncle raised her in the way of the knights, learning her ancestors' fighting styles and history. Though, with her skills, she used them in good use. Like when she chose to be an environmental technician. And joining the environmental protection group and guiding private parties on mountain climbing expeditions, showing the beauty of from top high mountains. Lex loves high places, it felt like she was flying.

Once she reaches the top, she admires the beauty from the high mountain, watching the sun setting from the horizon. Even though there was less oxygen, Lex can breathe perfectly since it was part of her training, she can survive high altitude.

Suddenly, she felt a strange presence behind her. Narrowing her eyes, Lex summons her sword and swings it to the intruder behind her, but stops close to an inch of its neck when she recognizes who the intruder was.

It was Ahraan (Scar), a Yautja ally of her friends.

Ahraan simply stared at her under his mask, ignoring the sword close to his neck. Lex notices that he has a curved T mark on top of his helmet, indicating that it was a mark of rights since he fought many hybrids on the island. Lex sighs a bit as she makes her sword vanish into thin air. She wasn't too pleased to see him. Then again, it has been a month she last saw him and others. And after the death of Weyland, Lex thought she wouldn't see them again. But she wonders why he was here and how did he know that she was climbing up Annapurna?

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked the male Yautja.

Ahraan tilted his head at her, making a strange clicking sound, which she thought that he was growling. He took out a holographic-projector and showed it to Lex before it revealed the image of Countess EB's skull head. Lex raised a brow at this and looked at Ahraan with suspicion.

"What about it?" Lex questioned.

"You...killed...ultimate Kainde Amedha." Ahraan explains, speaking slowly, which surprised Lex a bit. "You...are a worthy..warrior. Must claim...your prize."

Lex scoffs a bit, holding her laugh. "Sorry, but we knights don't claim trophies for our kill." She explained, looking at the horizon.

Ahraan was surprised by this. He never knew that her clan doesn't accept trophies like his clan does. I mean, with those trophies, it shows your worth in your skills in hunting and combat, as well as being respected in the Yautja community being a noble hunter.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why?" Lex repeated as she looked at him and then to the horizon with her arms crossed. "Hunting prey is not how my clan works. We hunt down rouges like the Venandis do, but we do not take their skulls as trophies."

Ahraan started at her, he knew that her clan wasn't like his. She fought valiantly and fearlessly. Her combat skills are beyond anything that he had witnessed. Though, in his mind, there was a reason why she was different from all the females, she was strong, cunning, and most importantly, brave. A true worthy mate.

Ahraan nearly snapped himself, thinking that Lex should be his mate. It sounds absurd! Lex is a human, not one of his species. Although, he heard some of the males in his clan, who saw the video of Lex fighting off the red Kainde Amedha hybrids. He wonders how come Lex has no mate since she is considered a worthy female.

"You have...no mate?" Ahraan suddenly asked.

Lex turns to him with an odd expression before laughing softly. "No, no, why do you ask that?" She questioned, earning a small shrug from the Yautja. "No, I don't have a mate. I don't think I should."

"Why? You...are...worthy." He explains.

Lex smiles and shakes her head at him. "I don't have a mate because I'm not interested in any of them." She explains, looking at the horizon.

Ahraan stared at her under his mask. She was so mysterious, barely talking about her past life and her interest. He observed many humans and their behaviors. He found it strange to see some females are so submissive or not. But Lex, she is not like any other females. And she deserves someone strong.

"You deserve...better." Ahraan said to Lex.

Lex scoffs a bit. "No I don't, what I deserve is a life of adventure." Lex explains to him, looking at Ahraan. "I am an adventurer and that's all I need."

Ahraan stared at her. A very strong female chose a life of an adventurer. To explore her planet and discover hidden secrets. Like he and his brother found out that there were giant beings called Kaijus that were hidden from the land, and she knows it. He wanted to learn her culture and history, and maybe he could teach her. Then Ahraan suddenly started slowly removing his mask, removing the oxygen wire from it before revealing his face and showing his mark on his forehead. Lex stared at him with no fear as he took something from his belt, it was the finger of red Xenoraptor. He shows it to Lex, who stared at it for a few seconds, already knew what it meant for, and allowed him to do so.

So, Ahraan placed the mark of the warrior on her left cheek. Lex didn't wince from the pain, as she ignores the burning acid. And once the mark of the warrior was placed, this proves to his species that Lex is a strong and worthy member of their clan. Ahraan croons at her gently, causing Lex to look at him as she nodded at the Blooded Warrior.

"Well, it seems that I'm a member of your clan, am I right?" She asked, earning a nod from Ahraan.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound coming from Lex. Ahraan watched as Lex brought up her arm to reveal a golden wrist band with a purple glowing gem. They heard Nina's voice within the gem.

" _Lex, you're needed. Rouges close by in your area."_ She said.

Lex sighs a bit. "I'm on my way." She says as she lowers her arm and looks at Ahraan. "Want to help me hunt down rouges?"

Knowing that she offers him to join the hunt, Ahraan nodded at her, agreeing to join her hunt. And wanting to see what creatures that they will face. Lex smiles at him before going towards the edge.

"Good, see you at the bottom!"

With that, Lex jumps off the edge, surprising and scaring Ahraan in the process. Lex disappeared through the fogbanks and Ahraan was too late to save her. Suddenly, a blue blur flew past him from above, startling him in the process. To his surprise, it was Nina in her dragon form. Riding on her back was Lex, giving Ahraan a small smile and laugh.

"Surprised?" She asked almost playfully, earning a small nod from Ahraan. "What are you waiting for? Hop on."

With that said, Ahraan snapped out of his gaze and put his mask back on before he jumped on Nina with ease. The dragon turns to her passengers, her expression calm and serious.

"I see you have a visitor." She said.

"Yes, he just...dropped by." Lex said with a smile.

Nina simply shrugs off and says. "Hang on tight, this is about to get bumpy."

With that, Nina flies down with two passengers on her back as she flies downward.

* * *

In an unknown forest, Vida was fighting off rogue vampires that were trying to invade a small town close by. She shoots them with silver bullets or using holy water. Vida took out her sword and sliced them in half. Her skills of being a Venandi are legendary, for her clan learned the art of ancient combat of old. After she took down another vampire, one was about to sneak attack her when a large shuriken weapon appeared out of nowhere and pinned the vampire to a tree. Vida swiftly turned and saw the last vampire pinned to a tree with an alien-like shuriken. He was hissing as he slowly pries off the sharp weapon. However, he wasn't fast enough as Vida pointed her pistol and fired a single silver bullet on to the vampire's head, killing it instantly. Once it turned to ashes, Vida put away her weapons and looked towards the dark part of the forest.

"I know you're there." She said in a cold tone.

Celtic appeared after deactivating his camouflage mode. He came in search of Vida, after he witnessed her fighting skills. The young males in his clan took interest in Vida, finding her as a worthy mate. He, among the males, finds her very interesting. He wanted to claim her as his mate considering that she took down these strange creatures, which he found out are called vampires. Though, Vida wasn't too pleased to see him. She thought that would be the last time to him. But, no. Instead, he appeared when she was taking down some rogues that were threatening a nearby town.

"If you're looking for a fight. Don't bother. I'm busy." Vida said before walking away while Celtic retrieves his weapon. She has another job to take care of, is finding a rogue wizard that was making illegal potions.

She stopped when she heard Celtic's growl. Turning around, she saw the male Yautja looking at her. Annoyed, Vida gave him a scowl. "What do you want?"

"You...worthy...to be...mate." Celtic explained, causing Vida to give him a deadpan expression.

"Oh, hell no. There is no way, I'm going to be your mate." She said sternly.

Celtic tilted his head in confusion. He got to admit, this female has spunk to turn down a Blooded Warrior. But seeing that she isn't ready to have a mate, Celtic decided to impress her by showing his skills, and slowly winning her heart. But something tells him that winning her heart would be a challenge.

Suddenly, Vida's communicator went off, causing the young huntress to answer. "This is Vida. Talk to me 6.9."

" _Vida, the rogue wizard is close to your location. The Venandi Council requires you to have a partner in this mission."_ The AI, 6.9, said to Vida. " _Turns out, the rogue wizard has some other rogues working for him." _

"I can handle this myself." Vida pointed out.

" _My coculation, you can't. You need someone to help you on this mission, Vida. And don't be stubborn."_ 6.9 said to her.

Vida signs to this. She can't call for backup since there were no Venandis close by. Though, there was someone with her. Vida glanced towards Celtic, who was patiently looking at her, and knew that he is the only one that can help her on this mission. So, hoping that she doesn't regret this, Vida decided to allow Celtic on this mission.

"Do you want to hunt with me?" Vida questioned.

Hearing this, Celtic's mind became excited, knowing that he would hunt new prey for his collection. He agrees with a nod and an excited growl. So, with a sigh, Vida gestured to him to follow her as they both walked together to hunt down the rogue wizard, and fight off his minions.

"Remember, you're helping me hunt these rogues, not trying to win my heart. Got it?" Vida said threateningly.

But Celtic ignores her as they both walk together, side by side, while Celtic finds ways to win her heart.

* * *

In the city of Paris, Devlin's shop was transported there as it was open for business. See, her shop can magically teleport to any places while selling her items for magical beings in human disguises. Though, Devlin would sell non magical items like charm bracelets or jewelry for the humans that wanted it.

Even though it was peaceful, Devlin will have an uninvited guest in her shop.

When Devlin was organizing some materials on her shelf, she heard something on top of her roof. Holding the box to her side, Devlin looks up to her ceiling and hears heavy footsteps. Raising her brow, Devlin simply rolled her eyes as she snapped her finger, creating a green spark. And suddenly, Chopper appeared, surprised that he was already inside as he was going to enter by the window. He turns towards Devlin with a surprise expression under his mask.

"You know, I have a door for a reason." Devlin said with a smile. "And next time, call me before you come and visit my shop."

Chopper watched as Devlin walked to another shelp, putting small statues of warriors that will fight away bad luck. "Hard to find." He said to her.

It was true, finding Devlin's location was difficult. He was lucky to call his brother, Celtic-who was hunting with Vida-and was told by her that Devlin was in Paris. Speaking of Devlin, she gave him a friendly smirk.

"Well, I don't want people to find me. But since you did, why are you here? I don't think you're here to buy something." She joked, placing the box on to her counter.

Chopper shook his head as he brought up a sack, filled with red Xeno-Hybrid skulls, indicating that he was giving her trophies that she earned. Devlin looked at him somewhat surprised, she didn't know that Chopper came all this way to give Devlin's skulls.

"Wow, usually males would give a bouquet of flowers. But this is my first." Devlin complimented.

"You earned...them. And you hunt...like us." Chopper did his best to speak english as he gestured to the wall that has some human skulls.

Devlin followed his gaze and pointed at it. "Oh, those? Yeah, those are some rogue sorcerers that tried to rob me. Since I took them down, I used their skulls as displays to warn others to not rob from me." She said in an almost sweetly tone. This almost scared Chopper, but he kept a firm look under his mask.

"But don't worry, I won't do that to you. And besides, I had to tell my human customers that these skulls are fake which they are not."

Chopper tilted his head at her, finding her very interesting female. He then took out a skull and offered to put it on to her collection. Devlin smiles at him and shakes her head.

"It's cute that you think that's my skull collection." Devlin said to him before walking over to her desk, pressing a hidden button under it. It opens a secret wall that reveals a huge hall of big skulls that belong to dangerous mythical creatures or rogues. Chopper stared at the hall with wide eyes, luckily, His mask hides his expression as Devlin walks past him.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or help me put my skulls on the shelves?" She asked playfully, snapping Chopper off his gaze.

With that, the two walked through the big room, filled with skulls, as Chopper admires her hunting skills. He got to admit, this Ooman female was greater than any females-besides the survivors-that he have encountered. He wonders if she considered him as a worthy mate since many of the males in his clan-minus his brothers and Wolf-are interested in her.

And he is not going to lose.

* * *

 **Okay, so that's the ending of this Bonus chapter. I would consider adding Wolf but no. I hope you guys enjoy this small bonus chapter. If you guys found it corny, then sorry. I just wanted to add this.**

 **Also, here are the following story lines in the Little Girl Franchise.**

 **The Little Dinosaur Girl**

 **The Little Girl and Smaug**

 **The Little Girl and the Mutant (Rewrite)**

 **The Little Girl and the Mythical Creatures**

 **The Little Girl and the Graboids**

 **The Little Girl and the Predacons (Rewrite)**

 **The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs**

 **The Little Girl and the Na'vi**

 **See you guys soon!**


End file.
